Mi Kiyohime personal
by Magma123
Summary: Shizuru Fujino es una mujer que está en la cumbre del éxito, su mirada rojiza paraliza a quien se atreva a verla de frente, se ha ganado por todo el que la conoce con el seudónimo de Kiyohime por su espantoso carácter, su único propósito en la vida es ser la presidenta de la empresa que colabora, pero todos sus planes se vendrán patas arriba cuando conozca a Natsuki Kuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Kiyohime personal.**

Shizuru una mujer que está en la cumbre del éxito a sus treinta años, perfeccionista a morir en todo lo que realiza, su mirada rojiza paralizante quien se atreva a verla de frente, se ha ganado por todo el que la conoce con el seudónimo de Kiyohime por su espantoso carácter, su único propósito en la vida es ser la presidenta de la empresa que colabora…, Pero todos sus planes se vendrán patas arriba cuando conozca a la despreocupada y soñadora Natsuki Kuga diez años menor que ella, que sin saberlo le dejara el mejor regalo de su existencia…

* * *

 **Mi Kiyohime personal.**

"Una mujer con una hermosura sinigual con gran elegancia se movía rápidamente por los pasillos de su costoso departamento, sus ojos rojizos profundos daban la seguridad que siempre la ha poseído, su traje que portaba finamente e impecable en todo aspecto, la hacía entender lo quisquillosa que era y perfeccionista en los mínimos detalles, al terminar de hacer su arreglo personal y quedar satisfecha con lo que muestra su reflejo en el espejo que decoraba su sala de estar, comienza a verificar la hora en su reloj de última generación, mirando que aún faltaba para llegar a la oficina, se sienta a tomar una taza de té tranquilamente"

─Ara, otra vez termine muy temprano, eso es la ventaja de vivir sola.

"Se escucha un pitido de su teléfono parpadeando varias veces, pero la mujer lo mira con desinterés dispuesta a no levantar la bocina y seguir degustando su bebida y como no queriendo opta por escuchar de nuevo los mensajes de voz"

─Señorita Fujino soy Yoko tu ginecóloga en serio ocupo que venga urgentemente a mi consultorio...

"La mujer solo se vuelve a servir más té y mientras entra otro mensaje"

─Te he dicho que es urgente sé un poco prudente con tu salud Shizuru, háblame de una vez y suelta ese te que esto es más importante.

Suspiro frustrada al no importarme menos lo que tiene que decirme, ya me lo ha dicho tantas veces solo por ir a verla el resultado no va a cambiar, en cambio, sí voy mi bebida podría enfriarse y perderá su buen sabor, noto que esta vez sí será el último mensaje de Yoko al fin, es la única en meses que ha llenado mi contestadora de esa manera tan insistente, ya ni mi padre que se la pasa concertándome citas para cambiar mis "gustos" y enderezarme por el buen camino me insiste tanto.

─Bueno solo quería decirte que hay una solución para tu problema, pero si quieres en verdad cambiarlo tendrás que venir a tomar tratamiento… Si en verdad deseas ser madre tu tiempo se te está agotando, es tu última oportunidad y no estoy bromeando.

Ahí viene esa idiotez como demonios se detectó ese problema en mí, sé que tengo treinta años pero eso no significa que este en la vejez, estoy en la plenitud de mi vida y ahora me salen con esto que si no me apuro en unos meses dejare de ser apta para traer vida a este mundo y con eso que me olvide de ser madre, sin embargo, no es que este brincando de alegría de serlo, soy una mujer independiente que me he abierto camino sola, mi éxito nadie me lo ha regalado con mi esfuerzo y con varios tropezones y como no decirlo con envidia de otros que no deseaban mi subida que me impedían hacerlo, pero mi dedicación y esfuerzo eh obtenido voz y voto como socia, no obstante no he llegado hasta aquí solo para detenerme en medio de mi vida para tener un hijo, si la naturaleza dictaminó no tenerlo no veo la razón de ponerme en su contra…

Sin embargo, a todo lo que digo y hago es tan diferente, aquí estoy en el consultorio frustrada a lo que me tiene que de decir Yoko, de en vez de ir a la junta importante de los socios mayoritarios del consejo de la empresa.

─Apúrate y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz.

─En serio Shizuru otra aquí estuviera llorándome para que le solucione el problema y tu nada más me vienes con ese cara de fastidio.

─Mi tiempo es oro─Toca su reloj con desesperación.

─Bien, bien, como digas señorita ocupada tengo un implemento bastante novedoso, que aun con tus óvulos que están a punto de caducar servirá.

─Déjate de falacias conmigo recuerda que ese método tan bonito, supongo que no debe aplicar conmigo que soy lesbiana y no dejaré que ningún tipejo me toque, solo para tener un crio corriendo diciéndome "Mami" por todas partes, no estoy interesada en dejar descendientes no nací para ser madre.

─Dios tú nunca cambias cuando dejaras de ser tan escrupulosa, deberías enamorarte.

─Eso no me genera interés económico o social, el amor es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.─Dice sin ninguna emoción.

─Mejor no sigo con eso no te entenderé, ten léete este folleto y si sigues este tratamiento que te estaré administrando por estos días y en esta fecha exacta será que podrás realizar el coito o también esto es muy novedoso es experimental y...

Ahí me mareo de los métodos novedosos que hay hoy en día, para quedar preñada, que sinceramente me entro por un oído y me salió por el otro, solo seguiré sus instrucciones ya que la conozco y es capaz hasta seguirme al infierno mismo con tal de solucionar mi problema o peor aún informarles a mis padres que su hija solterona ahora hasta sin nieto los viene dejando, su profesionalismo me llega asustar…

 **Horas después en la empresa Sears**.

"Un sequito de secretarias y asistentes, esperan desesperados en la puerta de cristal a su directora de la sección, ya que había surgido un problema grave en su ausencia, al ver divisar de lejos que una mujer imponente como ella misma, baja de su Mercedes Benz convertible de último modelo, desdeñando seguridad en su andar supieron que era la persona indicada que esperaban con ahínco"

−Shizuru sama que bueno que vino, tenemos un problema.

−"Tenemos" me suena a manada, tendrán mejor dicho.

"La mujer de ojos rojos los ve intensamente esperando una explicación de lo que está pasando, mientras sus asistentes tiemblan y la más joven se pone a llorar al no resistir la mirada de reproche de su jefa antes de empezar a explicar lo sucedido"

−Acaso no les deje a cargo de este pequeño proyecto Harada.

−Lo que sucede es que el cliente quiere cancelar el pedido, pero ya recibió los diseños del vestuario y aun así nos quiere culpar a nosotros porque no le quedaron los trajes a las modelos.

−¿Y tienen la culpa?−Les dice levantando una ceja, para ver si comenzara su masacre en su contra.

−Por supuesto que no Shizuru sama, nosotros le hicimos los diseños conforme a sus especificaciones, pero ahora trae otras modelos totalmente diferente al que nos encargó.

−Yukino entonces no veo el problema, solo muestren los papeles que lo acreditan y las fotos de las modelos anteriores, no veo cual es el inconveniente.

"Sus empleados vuelven a temblar y la peli ocre se sienta tranquilamente e inicia su golpeteo con su dedo índice en el escritorio, característico cuando está impaciente para nervios de todos los presentes que sudaban sin descanso, Shizuru da más fuerte el golpe esperando cuando se van a dignar a decirle lo que en verdad sucede"

−Takeda habla de una vez.−Se inclina con autoridad contra el hombre de treinta cinco años.

−¿Yo por qué? No soy diseñador ni entiendo nada de la moda−Tiembla al creer que será al único que culparan por lo sucedido.

−Porque eres el represente legal de esta empresa o ya se te olvido−Señalando lo obvio a este zoquete, que nada más lo tengo aquí, porque su padre lo acomodo con sus influencias, me pregunto la razón de no quererlo en su despacho de renombre si es su retoño.

−Es que no puedo proceder legalmente.

−Takeda−Le digo en un tono más bajo, aquí me doy cuenta porque ni su padre lo quiere en su familia, este da pena ajena.

−Si Shizuru sama.−Sacando un pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

−Hazle un favor al mundo y toma un libro de leyes de verdad y comienza a circular sangre en ese cerebro tuyo que tienes.

−Shizuru sama−El pobre abogado se va al rincón a llorar junto con la otra muchacha.

−Yukino dime que sucede por favor, porque creo que eres la única confiable en este bulto de gente, que me dan ganas de despedirlo en segundos.

−Bien directora lo que sucede es que los papeles del contrato con nuestra empresa y este cliente están extraviados, por eso no podemos comprobar que nos quieren estafar y nos puede demandar por este hecho.

−¿Cómo que están extraviados? cada contrato sin excepción alguna tiene que pasar por mis manos.

−Es que se lo mandamos por paquetería a su departamento.─Dice Takeda en el rincón.

−Como se te ocurre mandarlo por paquetería, ¿no podías ir directamente conmigo y entregarlo?

−Perdón Shizuru sama.

−Si con eso se solucionara algo pidiendo perdón, ahora busquen de inmediato el encargado de paquetería y me informan desde quien toco ese paquete hasta quien lo dejo.

−Como diga.

"Dicen todos inclinándose con miedo a perder sus empleos"

−¡Muévanse ya!−Les dice con voz de mando.

"Todos corren tropezándose entre sí, marcando por teléfono como locos tratando de localizar el paquete mientras ven como su jefa se levanta y toma sus llaves para irse de la oficina e indicándole a Yukino que cuando tuviera noticia que le hablase para ir a recogerlo, todos suspiran al no tenerla cerca y se dejan caer como si hubieran perdido el alma"

−Nos salvamos de Kiyohime hoy vino de buenas, nada más me hizo llorar una vez−Dice Takeda tocando su corazón al creer que moriría de susto.

−¿Salvarnos? ¿Estás loco? estamos fritos deja que solucione esto y nos hará trabajar doble y sin paga por nuestra equivocación, no tendrá compasión alguna, por su culpa tengo ojeras encima de mis ojeras de la preocupación cada vez que la veo−Dice Chie viéndose en el espejo con espanto.

−Oye será que por ese carácter tan ácido no se ha casado o será como dice la leyenda de Kiyohime, que achicharrara a su novio cuando la abandone−Dice con burla el abogado.

−Olvídalo es demasiado exigente para sus parejas, casi tiene que ser una persona perfecta para estar a su lado, no aguantan su ritmo y la plantan o corren al saber al alacrán ponzoñoso que tienen de novia.

−Es cierto no creo que coexista pareja para nuestra directora que le llegue a satisfacer−Suelta una risa irónica junto con los demás asistentes.−Su único amante es su trabajo desde años.

−Y lo será hasta que muera o consiga la presidencia.─Se arregla su maquillaje Harada, para ponerse más presentable mientras sigue con la crítica con Takeda.

−Dejen el chisme y den gracias que no los despidió por este asunto.−Les dice Yukino para que muestren respeto para su jefa, que solo le hacen caso por minutos y comienzan de nuevo con las invenciones…

 **"Mientras tanto en los suburbios de la ciudad, en una casa de economía media baja, estaba una joven de cabello cobalto de veinte años durmiendo plácidamente mientras llega una señora y le da un manotazo y al ver que ni de ese modo reaccionaba, le tira un vaso de agua con hielitos"**

─¡Ha! me hundo en el Titanic sálvenme no sé nadar, niños al último yo primero.−Lo dice con la baba escurriéndosele, con el osito roquero pegado en su mejilla que tenía de almohada.

─Natsuki Kuga cuando tendrás que levantarte por ti misma.−Le regaña la abnegada madre de cuarenta años de edad.

─Mama que clase de trato amoroso le das a tu única hija preciosa.

─El que se merece por tener estas notas tan horrorosas que me trajiste de la universidad.−Le pone la hoja en la frente pegándosela con un chicle, para que no se lo olvide jamás.

─Es que estaba haciendo otra cosa en mi moto en esos días y no pude estudiar, pero no hay que preocuparse no reprobé ninguna asignatura.−Dice bostezando y quitándose la nota con ti y chicle para tirarlo a la basura sin darle mucha importancia.

─Mira jovencita no me parto el lomo para pagarte tu carrera, para que tú te la pases montada en ese aparatejo, que si no mejoras tus notas lo vendo.

─No, mi Duran no−Despierta al fin de su letargo−lo he tenido desde los doce me lo regalaste, cuando ganaste en ese juego de azar contra toda la región, fue lo único que hemos ganado decente.

−Bien no la venderé porque es casi de la familia, pero publicaré en las redes sociales que aun duermes con tu osito, que tenías de pequeña.

−¡Mama! ¿Serias capaz de hacerme pasar esa vergüenza? ya soy grande solo que no me gusta que duerma solo el pequeño dulcineo−Abrazando fuertemente a su osito.

─Entonces estás advertida no quiero ver malas notas de nuevo.

−¿Por qué ánimas del purgatorio? debería ser delito que tu madre tenga cuentas en la red, debí rechazar la invitación de amistad cuando tenía oportunidad.─Se queja la joven dramáticamente.

Y siento un coscorrón de mi querida madre, de todos modos le doy su abrazo y su beso a mi encantadora progenitora que en verdad se ha tenido que sacrificar mucho por mantener a esta vaquetona, me alisto rápido y no alcanzare a desayunar ya que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.

─Natsuki tienes que comer.

─No voy a alcanzar ma.

Pero a una madre eso no es una respuesta decente, me mete un bolillo a la fuerza en la boca y comienza a sermonearme como todos los días.

─Estudia mucho, no corras rápido en ese mugrero que aun te quiero viva.

─No te preocupes ma estudiaré mucho, mucho y le compraré una mansión para usted solita ya verá usted será la envidia del barrio.

─ Entonces no olvides que sobre todas las cosas, más te vale no quedar embarazada tan joven como lo hice yo.

Y con esa última advertencia me voy, mi madre siempre me dice lo mismo, no es por ser mala solo que su experiencia habla por ella, mi padre al saber que venía en camino como buen cobarde abandono a mi mama a su suerte, mientras su familia le daba la espalda, ella ha tenido que luchar mucho para sacarme adelante, jamás de los jamases entenderé a ese señor que me dio la vida, como se pudo des afanar de sus obligaciones como si fueran nada…

 **Minutos después…**

"Una joven pelirroja esta recargada afuera de un negocio de entrega, trae una minifalda escotada que se le ve todo, mientras la joven de ojos esmeraldas que llega para ponerse a su lado, trae un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas, su blusa de tirantes y su chamarra de cuero la hacían ver una joven muy desinhibida y quitada de la pena que le importaba un comino cuál era el último grito de la moda, mientras tuviera que vestir a ella le valía sorbete lo que los demás pensaran"

─Natsuki apúrate idiota

─Nao tú también me tratas horrible por las mañanas.−Hace un puchero infantil.

─Quieres la chamba o no.

─Hay que sentida araña, claro que la quiero necesito el dinero.

─Pues dile a tu madre que te suelte más lana, que no es suficiente el que te da para mantener tu carrera, que por eso tienes trabajos de medio tiempo siempre y no puedes dar el cien en la universidad.

Le doy una patada a esa pelirroja insensible, si apenas mi madre tiene para darme, tiene que trabajar doble turno en ese restaurante de mesera y lo hace sin quejas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella para aligerar los gastos.

─Maldición no me golpes en mi cuerpo no vez que con eso vivo.

─Eres una cusca de las peores y ni pena te da.

─Y tú eres una virgen inmaculada, que quieres que te den un trofeo por tenerlo sin estrenar.

─Facilona.

─Senil.

−¡Idiota!−Gritan en unción y se ponen a pelear a puño limpio.

"Un señor mayor las ve con desgano y les jala de las orejas a las dos separándolas"

−Yamada suéltame déjame partirle su mandarina en gajos a esta virginal.

−No déjame a mí le reviento sus huesos a esta braga fácil.

−Cállense las dos o las despido por su comportamiento inapropiado, ya no son unas niñas deberían madurar.

Ni modo cuando el patrón habla la Natsuki calla, esta nunca se la voy a perdonar a esa araña arrastrada me pego en el vientre cual mula y aun así dice que es toda una dama pero de la mala vida nos echamos unos miradas matadoras a cada momento chispean nuestros ojos, mientras el señor Yamada me da un paquete que debo entregar a una compañía de esas estiradas y elitista donde trabajan esos diseñadores pomposos delicadillos ¿qué cómo lo sé? es que el listón en rojo que viene encima lo dice y con letras de oro, dice para quien va dirigido debe ser el santo grial lo que contiene, para extralimitarse con esos detalles o simplemente les encanta tirar el dinero a lo idiota.

−Shizuru Fujino.−Deletreo para quien va dirigido.

─Oye, yo conozco a esa estirada ha salido en una revista diciendo que es la diseñadora del año, que su inteligencia y audacia no está peleada con su hermosura y además es soltera.

−Nao quítate de encima, se supone que ahorita te odio mula traidora.

−Ni te fijes ya te perdone.

−Pero si la ofendida soy yo, no tu idiota.

−Ya olvídalo, ponme atención conocerás a una persona muy importante y bellísima que suerte tienes.

−Que me importa quien sea, ni que con mirarla me sacara la lotería y que tiene de bueno andar zorreando a una mujer que ni conozco y ni me interesa conocer.

−Dios mío, virginal tenías que ser.

−Síguele por el mismo rumbo y…−Noto la mirada de Yamada sobre mí, que no quería más pleitos−No te hablaré más Nao−Le digo en tono cariñoso al sentir que podía perder mi empleo.

−Hay que bonita como siempre cuando pones esos ojos de cachorro, que hace que me caliente "ahí" donde tú no las ha estrenado.

Quisiera golpear a esta lepera, pero me contengo y me voy rumbo a la empresa Sears para entregar este paquete, para después ir a la universidad.

−Natsuki.

−¡Qué!

−No olvides pasar por mí.

−Que no puedes irte sola a casa o que.

−Te daré mis propinas si me llevas.

−No digas más estaré puntual por ti.

−Por eso te quiero mucho.

−Si lo que digas.

Nuestra relación de amistad es de odio y amor, que creo que si está loca araña no fuera una libertina, hubieras tenido algo serio con ella, claro que eso jamás se lo diré ya que conociéndola me tendría en su rincón del amor enseñándome todas sus mañoseadas…

Tomo la avenida más cercana para llegar a mi destino, veo un atajo conveniente e imprimo la velocidad de mi Duran, el semáforo me indica que esta en verde y sigo hasta que siento un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de mi moto haciéndome perder el equilibrio y salir disparada de ella, golpeando en la acera y escuchar un crack debajo del auto… solo pienso en una cosa, no esas cursilerías de que veo mi vida en retroceso, solo puedo expresar el amor viendo mi vida perderse en este accidente trágico.

−¡Ya valió mi…! ¡#$#$#! ¡Duran, no todo menos mi Duran…!

Quién demonios es el maldito asesino de mi querido amigo fiel, me levanto cojeando importándome muy poco que me hayan abierto la maseta, noto el indigno ciego que me golpeo la parte trasera de mi moto, golpeo el vidrio para que lo baje y poder restregarle su delito.

−Ara, puedes moverte estás haciéndome perder el tiempo.

−Hija de tu…

Se me atora el insulto ¿es todo lo que me piensa decir esta vieja vestida de casimir? ¿qué cree que es? lady Di bajada del cielo o qué, pero esta estirada va a conocer a Natsuki Kuga cuando se enoja…


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días a todas... ahí leí que les gustaría que actualizara mas seguido, ahorita que tengo tiempo libre lo puedo hacer SD, así aprovecharlo lo mas que puedo porque después quien sabe jaja, Voy a contestar las preguntas que me hicieron, Ichui pues algo tiene Shiz de eso jaja Eris. A que porque Duran? solo porque me gusto SD no mas por eso jaja. sin mas que decir bay y hasta la próxima jjij.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Mi violencia está en niveles insospechados hasta las venas resaltan en mi frente, más que la sangre que destila de ella, esa vieja no se baja para nada de su auto, creo que Hitler tiene más sensibilidad que la muy idiota, por más que le exijo que lo haga para darme la cara, no lo hace solo arruga su naricilla que de seguro es operada, supongo que le metieron el bisturí como mil veces para quedar perfecta y para subir mi rabia veo su carota de me vales un cuerno lo que digas, me dan ganas de azotarla contra la acera ahora mismo y lo pienso realizar si no me pela, me canso que la arrastro por toda la avenida a esta güerita huraña, si lo hice con Nao por solo verme feo cuando estábamos en la pubertad, ahora que tengo un motivo verdadero esta si no se salva.

─Salte de mi camino o te atropello, tengo asuntos importantes que atender─Dice la peli ocre buscando su espejo para mirar si sigue su impecable arreglo, mientras remueve sus anteojos para el sol, sin tomarle nada de importancia a la joven que se le desangra enfrente.

−No conforme con matar a Duran, desea matarme a mí también asesina.─Arremango mis mangas para hacer justicia con mis propias manos, contra esta pomposa.

−¿He?─Sorprendida al escuchar asesinato en la oración.

Hasta que veo una reacción de esta güerita creída y se baja al fin de su auto de riquillo para que me dé la cara, se nota que se puso pálida por decirle de su grave delito.

−¿A quién mate?─Alarmada por la noticia.

−A mi amigo.

Lloro amargamente al recordarlo que se me baja la rabia y me entra un sentimiento horrible de soledad, al saber que me dejo sin ni siquiera darme un aviso previo, no tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos formalmente o ir de paseo por última vez y se fue al más allá espero que Wall-e cuide su alma de acero, sin embargo esta mujer al fin se da cuenta de su pecado capital y su mirada se ve afligida toca mi hombro temblando al saber de su fechoría, hasta que miro emociones en la estirada, tiene corazón después de todo la juzgue mal.

−Dime donde está tu amigo quizás aún este vivo− ¿debo llamar a una ambulancia o primero a mi abogado? Mejor ambos los dos pueden sacarme del problema−muchacha señálamelo.─Le digo sobresaltada al creer que llegaría tarde a mi cita, por matar a un transeúnte que sinceramente nunca lo visualice.

Voy cojeando y me hinco debajo del auto de la riquilla, llorándole a mí Duran que dio todo de sí, estoy desolada la dura realidad me pega el ya no estará conmigo nunca, al ver que ni el resucitador mismo podrá salvarlo.

−Es una broma de mal gusto idiota.─Vuelve a su ánimo normal, se gira indignada por haberle creído a la cría.

−No es una broma− Dice seria en medio de su desconsuelo−usted lo mato que acaso no lo ve su aceite se desparrama debajo de su verdugo. ─acusa al auto con odio en su mirada esmeralda.

"Shizuru ve con desinterés el lamento de la joven, nota la hora de su reloj de nuevo, así que piensa quitarse a esa molestia de encima de una vez por todas y procede a sacar unos billetes de su cartera y se los avienta en la moto"

−Con esto es suficiente, deja de hacer drama por esto sin importancia y dedícate a trabajar de en vez de estar estafando, que con un estafador tengo más que suficiente.─Le dice con superioridad sin ni siquiera mirarla de frente, ya que no le importa seguir teniendo tratos con alguien ridículo a su parecer.

─¿Estafa?

─No te hagas la inocente solo con ver tus fachas de pordiosera, puedo decirte que te me aventaste al auto a propósito, para que te de una indemnización mi seguro, pero espérate sentada que no te daré más de mi dinero.

─Cómo diablos dice eso, si usted me golpeo por atrás, ¿cuál estafadora?

─Ese es tu trabajo hacer creer que yo tengo la culpa, pero conmigo no funciona.

Esa güera desabrida me dan ganas de darle una paliza ante su acusación sin fundamentos y todavía me juzga por cómo visto diciéndome pordiosera, que no me la pase en el espejo toda la eternidad como si fuera mi alma gemela, no quiere decir que soy una delincuente y eso se lo iba a dejar saber, pero cuando me di cuenta la muy viva se marchó a toda velocidad, dejándome en medio del tránsito herida emocional y físicamente, sin darme tiempo de partirle todo lo que se llama cara.

Siento al fin mi cuerpo hecho trizas por el trancazo que me di por salir volando como papalote momentos atrás, tomo mi celular airada al conocer que no podría tocar a esa sinvergüenza, pero si me la vuelvo encontrar le voy a pegar donde más le duela, como lo hizo conmigo en este momento.

−Nao ven por mí.─Le digo secándome mis lagrimillas, al seguir viendo a mi Duran hecho añicos.

−Oye se supone que tú debes pasar por mí.─Le dice la joven pelirroja, mientras está besuqueándose con una europea bien proporcionada en medio de su trabajo.

−Tuve un accidente.

−¿Dónde estás?─Empuja a la europea sin consideración y se acomoda su ropa, para ponerle atención al cien.

−Cerca de la universidad.

−No muevas tu virginal cuerpo por nada del mundo, en un momento voy por ti.

−Bien.

"Nao toma las llaves del auto de Yamada y ve la queja de la mujer que estaba casi desnuda dispuesta a darle todo"

─¿A dónde vas las estamos pasando bien?−Dice con seducción.

─Pues se acabó la diversión.

─Ven acuéstate conmigo, sé que te gusto un bonito reloj en la joyería del centro, te lo compro si te quedas.

"Pero la pelirroja ni si quiera titubea y sale aprisa para buscar a Natsuki con su rostro lleno de mortificación, dejando pasmada a su amante ya que siempre que le otorgaba regalos, Nao siempre la complacía en todo"

 **"Mientras tanto en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, Shizuru llega a un restaurante a esperar a la única amiga que ha tenido desde la infancia, no sin antes robarse toda la atención de quien la ve pasar, dejándolos paralizados y boquiabiertos"**

─¿Desea algo de tomar antes que le traiga la carta?─Dice el mesero casi escurriéndosele la baba, al tratar a la fashionista mujer creyendo que tuvo mucha suerte en atenderla.

─Un té solamente.─Dice secamente ante el esplendoroso despliegue de amabilidad del quien la atiende.

─Siempre con el mismo pedido, no te cansas.─Una rubia con traje de ejecutiva, de la misma edad que la peli ocre se sienta a un lado con mucha confianza.

─Haruka al fin llegas.─Con tono de reproche lo expresa.

─Que desesperada bubu-zuke, si solo llegue un minuto tarde.

─Sabes que la puntualidad es mi lema, no debes dejar esperándome ni medio segundo, antes eras de esa manera o más exagerada.

─Eso pasa cuando te casas y tienes cuatro hijos el tiempo se vuelve relativo.

─Hijos… que cosas tan problemáticas.─Dice con suspicacia.

─Que te sucede tu nunca mencionas a hijos, ni siquiera para quejarte de ellos.

─No podre tenerlos si no me apuro─Chasquea con hastió.

─Eso no es nuevo Youko te lo ha estado advirtiendo desde hace dos años, que te pusieras a seguir estrictamente su tratamiento para que se prolongara tu prorroga.

─Dice que solo tengo dos meses, para que implante su método de fertilidad en mí.

─Pues qué esperas busca una pareja estable y tenlo.

─¿Estás de broma? nunca me voy a casar toda relación con lleva estar aguantando quejas de una idiota, de que no tengo tiempo para ellas o que soy demasiado exigente en todo.

─Lo eres para todas tus parejas les miras defectos, se los restriegas hasta cansarte y hastiarlas las humillas en público solo por no combinar una vestimenta, eso hasta el más enamorado no lo soporta.−Le señala su defecto.

─No ocupo a nadie a mi lado si no sabe obedecer el mínimo de moda o etiqueta.

─Si, sigues pensando de esa manera te quedaras muy sola.

─Pues bien por mí.

─Hay bubu-zuque, espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

"El joven mesero entra en escena con una sonrisa de felicidad, para seguir contemplando a la preciosa dama, él interrumpe la plática pidiendo perdón por su intromisión, Shizuru lo ve intensamente rompiéndole el encanto al pobre joven, que comenzó a temblar y ponerle la bebida en la mesa con nerviosismo, se dispone a retirarse pero la peli ocre le hace una seña que no lo haga, hasta que pruebe su té a ver si es de su agrado, sorbe un poco degustándolo"

−Ara−Dice con tono de disgusto.

−Sucede algo señorita.−Dice intranquilo.

−¿Que le pedí exactamente?−Sin despegar su mirada rojiza al incauto.

−¿Un té?−Lo dice con duda al creer que se equivocó.

−Claro, pedí un té.−Se lo afirma con tono más agudo.

−¿Cuál es el problema?−Extrañado que no fue su error y no sabía a qué venia esa mirada intensa en su contra.

−Dime acaso me notas que me puedes dar esta clase de cosas de mala calidad.

"El mesero no entiende a lo que se refiere sin embargo siente ganas de llorar ante el reproche, la peli ocre hace un movimiento autoritario humillándolo enfrente de todos los presentes en el restaurante, que se quedan expectantes ante lo sucedido"

−Este es un té instantáneo, como te atreves a darme esto a mí.−enfrenta para lo que ella mira es un incompetente y no ofrecerle el servicio que pago.

−Bubu-zuque estas exagerando.

−No te metas Haruka, deben comprender que no deben tratar de engañarme con lo que adquiero.

−Es solo un insignificante té Shizuru.

−Aunque solo fuera agua, todo se tiene que hacer a la perfección nunca las cosas a medias y mal hechas.

"La rubia solo se queda quieta viendo el desplante de su amiga, llegando hasta el gerente pidiéndole disculpas con el mesero, que se le miraba su rostro rojo de pena e impotencia, de que no podía hacer nada más que inclinarse ante el reclamo, hasta que ven a la mujer de carácter efusivo retirarse toman aliento junto con su jefe"

−Es tan hermosa, pero en mi vida me atrevería vivir a su lado−Dice el mesero secándose el sudor copioso que tenía, al creer que le reducirían la paga.

−Es Kiyohime parece que anda de malas.

−La conoce.

−Claro todas estas áreas la conocen desde años, tú eres nuevo por eso te aventamos al ruedo, ya que ninguno de mis meseros quiere atenderla.

"El joven que atendió a Shizuru ve que todos sus compañeros estaban con semblante de alivio, ya que esta vez no fue a ellos quienes los humillasen como otras veces, por no cumplir los estándares de la melindrosa mujer"

−Que malos son, si sabían cómo era como me dejan con alguien así, apenas voy empezando.−Se queja el mesero.

−Fue tu prueba de valor para entrar a este exigente trabajo y felicidades pasaste.−Golpea su hombro en aprobación con orgullo.

−¿Pasarla?−Dice incrédulo ante lo que oye− si casi me muero del susto.−Tocándose el corazón.

−Oh, no te preocupes por ese detalle el último que contratamos salió corriendo, gritando como loco al no soportar solo su mirada tu aun sigues aquí.

"Todos los meseros asienten junto con el gerente para darle apoyo al desolado muchacho que se creía un perdedor, por haber estado en la presencia de Kiyohime solo unos minutos"

 **En la casa Kuga horas después…**

−Hay me duele…

−Deja de quejarte.−Le dice la joven pelirroja.

−Pues me duele hazlo más delicada.

−Seré delicada cuando me entregues tu cosita.

Le doy un zape para que se concentre en lo importante y me restriega más el algodón en mi frente herida, haciéndome gritar de nuevo esta de seguro será enfermera tiene todos los requisitos, es una sanguinaria y le gusta hacerlo se nota que lo disfruta esta sádica.

−Que vas a hacer arruinaron tu moto, ya no podrás trabajar más con Yamada.

−Ni me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de ir a buscar a esa loca en el volante y retorcerle el cuello.

−¿No te pago los gastos? ella tuvo la culpa.

−Con lo que me dio solo podre comprarle una rueda a mi Duran, yo no sé qué se creyó esa estirada que vio vieja mi moto no tenía valor.

─Déjate de eso, te estoy hablando los gastos médicos mira cómo te dejaron.−Señalándole la gran venda que le puso en la frente.

─He estado en peores condiciones.−Restándole importancia a sus heridas.

−Mejor dedícate a estudiar sin distracciones, puedes obtener la beca total que puede cubrir todos tus gastos, además es en el extranjero.

−Se te olvida que ocupo el dinero para el trámite.

−Díselo a Saeko ella lo sacara hasta de las piedras si lo sabe.

−No y te prohíbo que vayas de boca floja con ella, porque ahora si te saco los dientes por chismosa.−Le enseñó mi puño para que vea que no estoy jugando.

─Cochino carácter agresivo que te cargas, si fueras más delicada.

−¿Qué pasaría si fuera más dócil según tú?

─Mínimo te tendría de piernas abiertas en mi cama.−Se relame sus labios felinamente.

Le estrello el florero al fin, ya que de ese modo le bajo sus fantasías eróticas que desde que la conozco a tenido conmigo.

 **"Entretanto Shizuru recibe una llamada en medio de la conversación, que tiene con Haruka a las afueras de la oficina de la rubia"**

─Espérame un momento, es tu esposa.

─Puedes decirle que los niños están con mi madre, no vaya a creer que los estoy descuidando.

─No soy tu recadera díselo después tú.

"La rubia solo suspira al notar que su amiga no había cambiado lo más mínimo"

─Yukino lo encontraste.

─Si, de hecho, ya le envié la información a su celular donde se encuentra el repartidor, dicen en paquetería que mañana le entregaran el envío sin más demora.

─No confió en eso, dame la dirección del repetidor iré personalmente a recogerlo.

─Como diga.

"Cuelga la llamada y está dispuesta a ir a la dirección del repartidor"

─Deja al distribuidor hacer el trabajo, te lo llevaran mañana ¿cuál es tu desesperación?−Le recalca la rubia al ver lo obsesionada que podía ser.

─Si no tengo esos papeles en mis manos nos van a ganar la demanda.

─Sé que no fue tu culpa, si no la de tu equipo Yukino me lo dijo.

─Pero yo soy su jefa y la que tengo que dar la cara a los socios soy yo y no mi equipo de trabajo.

─Es una demanda pequeña, no va a hacer mucho revuelo.

─Quiero ser la presidenta y para eso mi historial tiene que ser impecable, sabes que si hay una mancha la hija no legitima del señor Sears, la nominaran como mi contrincante para el puesto.

─Eso es nuevo, pensé que repudiaban los hijos no legítimos fuera del matrimonio en esa familia.

─La señora Sears heredara a su nieta que tenían oculta y quiere como sea posible que ella tenga el puesto en la presidencia.

─Vez la sangre gana al último aunque anden renegando al principio de ella.

─Tengo el apoyo de Jin Sears, él no quiere que su hija se quede con el puesto.

─Extraño sujeto ese, ¿cómo que te prefiere a ti que a su sangre?

─Soy mejor en todo, esa escuincla de seguro no sabe ni sonarse la nariz bien, el señor Sears quiere que su compañía este en la cúspide no en la quiebra.

─Padres que reniegan de sus hijos que lastimero caso, no quisiera tener un padre así nunca.

─No es tan malo aprendes a sobrellevarlo.

─Lo tuyo es diferente tu padre reniega por tus preferencias, pero todo cascarrabias y toda la cosa aun te protege y te quiere lo sabes bien, además está decepcionado que no te quedaras en su empresa.

─Nunca me gusto para nada esa industria, no veo porque perder mi tiempo en algo que no me apasiona.

─Solo aunque sea finge un poquito de interés en su negocio.

─¿Por qué debería?

─Por cariño.

−Él sabe que es importante, no tengo que decírselo para andar alagándolo con tonterías sentimentales.

−Espero que si tienes un hijo no salgan como tú, porque sabes te dolerá el corazón como de seguro ha de hacerlo tu padre, por la hija tan poco afectuosa que le toco.

−Bien eso no importa ya que no tendré ningún descendiente al que reclamarle…

 **"Shizuru termina su plática con Haruka y se retira, mientras tanto en la casa modesta de Natsuki, llega el señor Yamada y nota el aspecto de su empleada muy maltratada"**

−Saeko me va a matar−Dice sin ánimos el señor de cincuenta años, se le notaba algo fatigado por las arduas horas que le dedicaba a su negocio.

−No lo va hacer, ella ni siquiera sabe que trabajo con usted medio tiempo, solo le diré que me caí de la moto, no pienso echarlo de cabeza, después del apoyo que me ha otorgado.

"El señor saca un sobre de su chaleco algo empolvado, por estar haciendo las entregas por la falta de Natsuki ante su accidente"

−¿Qué es?

−No es mucho, pero con este dinero paga tu colegiatura.

−No puedo aceptarlo, aun me faltan tres meses de trabajo.

"El señor niega y le pone el dinero en las manos de la joven con aprecio"

−Natsuki te conocí desde que estabas en pañales, me siento como parte de la familia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, desearía pagarte toda la carrera, pero sabes muy bien que mi negocio quedó hipotecado por la crisis que tuvimos hace unos años.

"A la joven de cabello cobalto se le cuelan unas lagrimillas por la gentileza que siempre le otorgaba y abraza al que fue como un padre toda su vida, es el que la enseño a montar una bici, después como manejar a Duran y darle mantenimiento, cada vez que se metía en problemas el siempre daba la cara por ella o su madre y también es quien la metía en cintura cuando quería andar haciendo loqueras"

−Gracias, lo voy a utilizar muy bien.

−Claro pequeña, ahora solo como último trabajo entrega el paquete que tienes, el dueño vendrá en un momento más, parece algo quisquilloso ya que no le importo venir el mismo, se lo entregaría yo mismo, pero no me puedo quedar ya que tengo otros envíos.

Le digo que no se preocupe esta vez lo haré bien, ¿además que me puede salir mal ya? toda la mala suerte me dreno este día y no tengo moto para regarla, así que haré mi último trabajo magníficamente, si señor, voy a despedirme con bombo y toda la cosa…

 **Momentos después en la zona urbana de la ciudad.**

"La mujer de ojos rojos se baja de su auto de lujo y al momento es acechada ante los vecinos que cuchicheaban que si era una famosa actriz, que venía a conocer el barrio pobre para una obra benéfica, al ver el atuendo que desentonaba ante la de ellos por mucho, era pulcra al punto exagerado y al último grito de la moda, ella se contoneaba sin miedo a las miradas que le dirigían de admiración, observa la dirección del papel aun con sus lentes de sol y toma su guante blanco poniéndoselo antes de tocar en la humilde casa"

"Natsuki escucha el timbre se levanta de su engullido sofá en el que descansaba plácidamente, cuando camina se nota que aún está cojeando y tocándose la frente de dolor, toma el paquete para dárselo al propietario y terminar su trabajo, pero al momento de distinguir el rostro de la mujer una mueca de repudio se le forma en su rostro, mientras Shizuru no recuerda a la joven para nada"

−Ara, aquí es donde tienen mi paquete−Dice la peli ocre abanicándose con desdén.

−Sí, yo lo tengo.−Truena sus nudillos con odio, dispuesta a soltarle un derechazo ahí mismo.

−Entonces que esperas entrégamelo, creo que ya espere mucho por él.−Exasperada que el empleado no se moviera ante su llegada.

−Claro.

Le respondo calmadamente, muevo mi pie un poco para atrás para tomar impulso y darle un gancho al hígado a esta idiota, pero al ver sus manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro desesperada, se me vino otra idea magnifica para vengarme y esto va para los que digan que no soy civilizada hoy les demostraré lo contrario, le doy mi sonrisilla inocente pero por dentro es de la maldad pura que poseo, sin embargo, esta se quita sus lentes enojada, ya que no le gusto mi cortesía y me ve con sus ojillos un buen rato no sé qué me quiere transmitir, al mirarme como si fuera Superman antes de dar su visión láser y fulminarme con su poder, pero sinceramente me vale un sorbete así que sondeo si mi idea tendrá repercusiones en su vida y si no pues regreso al plan original de tirarle los dientes, que eso se me da muy bien.

−¿Es muy importante esto?−Le señaló el paquete y no dándoselo para nada.

−Déjate de preguntas idiotas.−Muy enojada, pues que se cree este repartidor de cuarta para cuestionarme.

− Solo le digo que si no me paga, no se lo doy.

−Estafadores en todos los sitios, deberían meterlos a la cárcel.−Reniega ante el robo, buscando su cartera.

Esa maldita no debería seguirle con eso del estafador, pero se me baja el enojo al observar que me va a dar más dinero de lo que me aventó en la calle, ahí me doy cuenta de que el paquete si tiene valor para ella, se lo extiendo y ni lenta ni perezosa quiere quitármelo, pero hago mi maniobra para dejarla con la mano estirada.

−No sabes con quien te estás metiendo.−Enojada ante la broma a su parecer que le están haciendo de mal gusto.

Su advertencia de en vez de asustarme me envalentona más, el paquete se lo pongo cerca de su mirada rojiza y lo parto lentamente en mil pedacitos para sorpresa de esa güera grosera.

−¡Pero qué te sucede idiota!

−Moto por moto, paquete por paquete, eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

Le cierro la puerta en sus narices satisfecha por mi obra, no cabe duda el karma existe… ¡Y claro que existe! ya que si hubiera sabido que al haber hecho eso, era como firmar mi sentencia de mala suerte de por vida, lo habría pensado muchas veces antes de realizarlo, ya que conocería en el futuro la ira de la que hacen llamar Kiyohime en toda la extensión de la palabra y tenerla como mi enemiga personal en verdad no era nada bonito… Aunque pensándolo bien si lo volvería hacer, porque simplemente me sigue valiendo ma%$%…


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos dias a todas espero que anden bien :), ahi les dejo la conti :D... a ver cuantos saldos rojos salen aqui jaja hasta la proxima.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Al siguiente día.

"En las empresas Sears un hombre de cincuenta años rubio de ojos azules y porte sereno va a la oficina de Shizuru Fujino directamente sin avisar, los demás empleados le hacen una reverencia sin oponerse en su paso, este al ingresar a la oficina la mujer de ojos rojos al distinguirlo solo le indica que tome asiento"

−Gusta una bebida señor Sears.

−Deja lo formal Shizuru solo dime Jin, sabes a lo que vengo.−Dice en tono seco.

−Si Jin, es por la pérdida de la demanda.

De solo recordar cuál fue la causa, aprieto la pluma que traigo en mis manos ante mi ira por lo sucedido, no he tenido tiempo para hacer pagar a esa pordiosera por su atrevimiento, mi agenda está llena de asuntos que atender, porque si no fuera el caso en ese momento la ejecuto sin consideraciones.

−Como sabrás eso te resto méritos en el consejo, nadie ponía en duda tu liderazgo natural, sin embargo.

−No supe lidiar con el conflicto.−Digo sin emoción al oír lo que me temía, creí que no sucedería estaba dándoles el beneficio de la duda, pero noto que siempre mis conclusiones son bien acertadas, trataran de hundirme por este pequeño tropezón.

"Jin se levanta y se va directo a la estantería de los libros de diseño de la mujer y los ojea con detenimiento"

−Tienes varios proyectos de renombre bajo tu tutela, por eso aun confió te hagas cargo de la compañía, sé que amas más que nadie en el mundo tu trabajo y lo sé, por la dedicación que le has puesto.

−Pero.

−Mi madre quiere que mi hija se haga cargo de todo, hasta tengo la sospecha que ella te puso este obstáculo y contrato a alguien para desacreditarte enfrente de los accionistas.

Maldición entonces la repartidora era una fachada y fue contratada por la presidenta de la compañía, para ponerme entredicho en la junta directiva, lo sabía desde el choque que era una estafadora, pero no pensé que fuera profesional.

−¿Que pasara?−Quiero saber las consecuencias de mi descuido, al no darme cuenta que podía estar conectada con la presidenta esa estafadora, me arrepiento de haberla dejado libre de consecuencias de sus actos.

−Solo sigue haciendo bien tu trabajo y tú saldrás triunfante, por más que mi madre desee que su nieta tome su lugar en la compañía no lo lograra, lo impediré todo lo que pueda, un consejo no te descuides y no confíes en nadie.

−¿Cuándo conoceré a su hija?

−Espero que nunca…

"El señor ríe nostálgico y cierra el libro para darle todo el apoyo a su candidata, mientras Shizuru cuando se encuentra sola comienza a tener una rabieta mirando sus diseños que piensa lanzar en la siguiente temporada, que le dedico todo el tiempo del mundo, no le importaba no dormir ni comer a sus horas con tal de tener el proyecto preparado"

No voy a ceder terreno ante nadie, ni muchos menos por alguien que de seguro no sabría apreciar todo lo que representa esta firma, porque desde que puedo recordar eh vivido, soñado y respirado para la única pasión que tengo en mi existencia, que es el diseño por eso seré la presidenta de esta compañía, para poder abrir una colección completa de mi obra exclusiva y crear mi propia tendencia de la moda.

Sin embargo tengo que hacer un ajuste con cierta mensajera, ahora más que sé que es un complot de la presidenta en mi contra, debo poner un alto y un ejemplo que si te haces mi enemigo la pagaras muy caro…

"Sale furiosa Shizuru Fujino de su oficina, visualizando a todos sus asistentes, hasta que encuentra al abogado lo toma de la corbata del inocente hombre, que tiembla de solo ver el terrorífico rostro de su jefa desfigurándose de coraje, mientras Harada que estaba revisando unos diseños con atención, los rompe sin querer mientras la más joven diseñadora de veinte cinco años Akane Higurashi, mejor se alejaba antes de volver a sollozar en su presencia"

−¡Takeda!

−¿Sucede algo?−Dice entrecortadamente el abogado tembloroso.

−¡Demándala entiendes! quiero que en su vida pueda pisar el suelo libre, esa repartidora pordiosera debe pagar su grave delito.

−¿Qué hizo?

−Destruyo los papeles del contrato e hizo un complot en mi contra, así que la quiero en la cárcel desde este momento.

−¿A quién?

−Esa es tu responsabilidad averiguar de quien se trata, no voy a hacer todo tu trabajo, te doy unos días para que lo resuelvas.

−¿Pero como voy a demandar a alguien que no conozco?

−Nada de peros Takeda, si no lo haces busca otro empleo y no estoy bromeando.

−Tengo una hipoteca Shizuru sama−Se le hinca implorando misericordia− apiádese por mi esposa y mis hijos.

−Dile eso a tu padre no a mí, solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo.

 **"Al momento de ver que la peli ocre se retiraba a su oficina, Takeda comienza desesperado a buscar el nombre de la compañía de reparto volteando papeles, agendas todo lo que tuviera a la mano, desordenado su lugar de trabajo con ti y peinado que solo se le veía volar su copete relamido, ante la maniobra que realizaba con prontitud, mientras las demás empleadas se acercan al hombre mirándolo con lástima"**

−Ahora si te van a despedir, ni si quiera titubeo cuando le imploraste y te le humillaste de nuevo−Dice con burla la novata.

−¡No lo hará!

−Es obvio que no podrás con el caso Takeda y Kyohime te dará cuello sin pensarlo dos veces−Dice Harada simulando una guillotina cortándole la cabeza.

−Conozco a unos oficiales que pueden ayudarme−Dice esperanzado el abogado.

−¿Optaras con la corrupción tan pronto?−Dice Chie asombrada ante el acto desesperado de su compañero de trabajo.−Si se entera Kiyohime ahora si te achicharra, ya sabes que le gustan las cosas a la perfección y lo ilegal es todo lo contrario a su ideal.

−Si no me vas a ayudar no estorbes.

"Takeda toma su celular hablándole a sus amigos ofreciéndoles una compensación, para ayudarlo en un caso especial que estos acceden por amistad y por dinero obviamente"

 **"Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kuga, la señora Saeko está examinando todo y cada uno de las magulladuras, moretones en todo el cuerpo de su retoño"**

−¡Qué diablos te dije antes de salir!

−Mama.−Digo con desgano, ya que sé que empezara el sermón.

−Acaso no te dije no andes de taruga en las calles y sé diligente.

−Solo son raspones pequeños.

−A con que solo raspones.

No debí decirle eso a mi madre, ya que fue por una botella de alcohol puro y lo hecho directo en mis heridas haciéndome gritar más que el día de la independencia.

−Eso fue para que no vuelvas a mentir.

−¿En serio soy tu hija?−Saliéndome lágrimas de dolor ante la salvajada− me tratas peor que un reo.

Me quejo y me da otro zape en mi herida abierta en definitivo soy adoptada, esta mujer no es mi madre, como me trata de esa manera tan cruel en mi estado, ya ni Yamada que se compadeció de mi desgracia y me dio dinero para pagar mis estudios, gracias a eso presentaré el examen en una semana a primera hora, ya ven con el dinero baile el perro, profesor o institución o lo que sea mueve montañas

−Mama deje ese mal humor, tengo que darle una noticia importante.−Tomo sus puños para que no siga la agresión al estilo Saeko.

−Dejaras de dormir con ese oso espantoso al fin.

−¿Por qué siempre le echa pleito a dulcineo? ¿El que le hace?

−Aun lo preguntas.

Le digo que sí y me da la cantaleta que ya debo madurar y dejar mi infantilismo aun lado, sin embargo ¿qué tiene que ver eso con dulcineo? además no soy fruta para que ande madurando soy una revolucionaria de mis actos, ¿Verdad?

−Lo importante es que puedo obtener la beca para ir al extranjero.

Mi mama me mira incrédula.

−Te golpeaste fuerte verdad.−Ahora si revisando la herida con alarma.

−Oye ten un poco de fe en mí.

−Tus notas anteriores eran espantosas, ¿cómo vas a competir por una beca?

−Sí, pero este es diferente me he estado preparándome por meses, para ese examen estoy segura de que quedaré en primer lugar, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.−Le digo con entusiasmo y seguridad.

−¡...!

−No me veas así le digo que no estoy delirando.

Mi mama se acerca demasiado aprisa, cierro los ojos por instinto me van a golpear de nuevo al no creerme, sin embargo mis expectativas se vienen abajo, cuando siento un beso en la frente dejándome en shock por esa muestra de afecto tan poco común en un Kuga, que casi todo lo damos a golpes o patadas como muestra de afecto, si somos bien bestias para que negarlo.

−Mi Natsuki está madurando después de todo.−Murmura nostálgica antes de irse a descansar.

Después de esa sorpresiva situación con la mujer que me trajo al mundo, me voy a mi habitación a repasar todo para quedar fresca ante toda la información que he asimilado y le mando un mensaje de texto a la araña que no me moleste por estos días con sus ligues, que debo estudiar bien toda esta semana, pero no me hace caso como siempre la idiota.

−Virginal.

−Ahora no Nao, estoy ocupada.

−Órale te oyes muy feliz, creí que aun andarías melancólica por Duran.

−Ya vengue a mi amigo.

−¿Cómo? ¿Dime a quien mataste sanguinaria? debo irte preparando almuerzo para el reclusorio donde te meterán.−Lo dice con burla.

−No asesine a nadie.

−¿Estás segura?

−Si solo le pague con la misma moneda a esa güera desabrida.

−Eres de cuidado, recuérdame no hacerte enojar.

−A ti te vale por más golpizas que te meto aun sigues a mi lado.

−Lo que es mi linda amistad y no me valoras inhumana.

−Ya te voy a colgar.−Se la advierto.

−Vez lo que te digo eres desalmada hasta conmigo, que te quiero mucho.

−Medio segundo para que te mande a la fregada y contando.

−Ok, espérate, es sobre que puedes conseguir dinero rápido.−Le dice aprisa porque conoce que si le colgarían.

−De que se trata.−Cambio radical cuando mencionan la palabra mágica.

−Recuerdas cuando vendimos sangre en ese hospital lujoso.

−Si claro, nos dieron más dinero del normal.

−Quieren de la tuya de nuevo y te van a dar cinco veces más.

−Wao, si quieres les vendo toda no la ocupo para nada, hasta si pudiera seria el suministro de un vampiro, claro tiene que pagarme.

−Entonces en un momento te recojo.

Me llevo mis libros en mi mano para estudiar en el camino felizmente, todo me está saliendo bien hasta dinero extra voy a tener en mi bolsillo que no me cae nada mal.

 **"En el hospital en el área más restringida se encuentra Youko, con su asistente para un proyecto muy secreto"**

−Saya, enviaste la solicitud a la estudiante−Dice la doctora sin despegar la vista, de unos papeles que dicen clasificados con el nombre de Natsuki Kuga en ellos.

−Claro todo lo hice bajo sus especificaciones, lo envié con un homónimo.−Dice una castaña de facciones muy asiáticas, de ojos y cabello negros, de treinta y tres años.

−Bien eso es excelente, ocupo el sujeto de prueba de inmediato.

−Encontramos al indicado después de años y fue muy difícil localizar ese tipo de sangre, lo peor esa cadena de ADN era casi imposible.

−Lo sé, esto es maravilloso para mi investigación, dale una recompensa más elevada para no se niegue el candidato al experimento, ya que sin él no haremos nada y quedaremos estancadas de nueva cuenta.

−¿Más dinero? el proyecto no sustentara otra cantidad fuerte.

−No importa, ya que si logro mi objetivo el financiamiento vendrá por sí solo y podremos tener reconocimiento por esto Saya.

"Youko guarda el expediente clasificado bajo llave y toma el de Fujino y lo pone en el archivero con los otros pacientes que tenía por su cuenta"

−Que contraste entre esa estudiante y la señorita Shizuru.

−¿Por qué lo dice?

−Una es muy sana para reproducirse perfectamente y la otra está a punto de perder la oportunidad de ser madre.

−Se lo merece esa mujer es una pedante−Dice con odio puro la asistente de la doctora, al distinguir el expediente que tiene ahora en sus manos.

−Aún no olvidas lo que te hizo Saya.

−¿Olvidar?−Se ríe irónicamente−Por su culpa, tarde cinco años en ascender a este puesto, después de desprestigiarme públicamente perdí mi consultorio privado, solo por decir de manera mordaz a un periódico local que era la peor doctora que la atendió y que no tenía ética, tuve que empezar de cero y por consecuencia al no tener empleo, las deudas me ahogaron dejándome en la miseria, lo bueno que este proyecto me pondrá en lo alto como antes.

−Deja ese rencor de lado y se profesional, ya que tendrás que atenderla en mi ausencia en unas semanas.

−¿Kiyohime acepto su propuesta de ser su conejillo de indias?

−Shizuru dijo un rotundo no, solo será su revisión de rutina tomaras sus óvulos para ver en qué estado están, ella no quiere la fecundación que le propuse.

−Era de esperarse de esa arpía nunca pondría sus proyectos ante un hijo, sería el acabose para su fama y reputación ser madre para ella.

−Supongo que ese es su pensamiento.

−Ojalá alguien le diera una lección para enseñarle humildad…

 **Horas después…**

"Nao y Natsuki llegan al hospital y son recibidas por Saya que las pasa a informarles los pormenores de la prueba, al escucharlo la joven de ojos esmeraldas se levanta indignada"

−¡Vámonos Nao, si hubiera sabido que para esto me querían no hubiera perdido mi tiempo!−Le digo rabiosa.

−Nat no seas tan payasa y hazlo es dinero fácil, como a ti te gusta.

−No es que me guste lo necesito que es otra cosa.

−Vez lo ocupas no seas terca y diles que sí.

−No voy a abandonar a mis hijos en este frio laboratorio, para que experimente con mis retoños.

Si lo que oyen bien esta mata sanos, me estaba diciendo que querían que vendiera mis óvulos para un experimento de no sé qué cosa, no seré como mi padre desnaturalizado, desgraciado, que deje aquí a mis genes solo por dinero, estoy necesitada pero no es para tanto.

−No manches Kuga no seas exagerada, muchas mujeres lo hacen y no hacen tanto drama esos no son tus hijos el abandono de tu padre te dejo traumada.

−No y no.

La mata sanos nos sonríe y nos dice que no hay problema, pero que si podíamos seguir vendiendo mi sangre y aceptamos como si nada y además ella amablemente nos invitó a unas copas, que la desgraciada araña me llevo arrastras con ellas, de seguro quiere echarse al plato a esta vieja también esta no tiene límites y por su culpa perdí un día de estudio y claro en la parranda hasta mi chaqueta y el conocimiento por varias horas…

 **Una semana después…**

"La mujer peli ocre se levanta temprano como siempre, solo que esta vez lo hace de manera enérgica y se alista con más ánimos rompiendo su monotonía habitual, busca su celular y llaves para comenzar su día de ira sobre una joven en específico"

−Lo conseguiste ya.

−Sí, Shizuru Sama en un momento iremos por la repartidora.

−Quiero verle la cara a esa mocosa para que me recuerde siempre.

"Shizuru cuelga y el abogado habla con su amigo de lo sucedido"

−Esto es ilegal lo sabes verdad Takeda.

−Ya no sigas con eso.

−Puedo detenerla solo por cuarenta y ocho horas como presunta delincuente, después la soltaré.

−Necesito que este aunque sea unos días en la cárcel.

−No puedo qué tal que viene el comandante y eso sería peor, mejor demanda a la paquetería ahí si procede tu queja, podrías sacarle dinero.

−Ya lo hice, pero Kiyohime no quiere nada con el negocio, ella solo quiere que se la pague la repartidora.

−Infórmale que eso no procede legalmente ya que ella recogió el envío personalmente en una casa privada y no eran horas de trabajo, no hubo testigos, ni nada que incrimine a la mujer.

−Estás loco si sabe eso me despide y después me mata por incompetente, mejor pensare como salgo de esta de otra manera…

 **"Mientras tanto Nastuki por primera vez en su vida, se levantó temprano sin ayuda de nadie, ya que ahora sí tendría que ser puntual por su pronto examen"**

Mi madre salió a su trabajo antes, así que este día me toco hacer mi desayuno, como la experta chef que soy me prepare un delicioso sándwich, sin ningún vegetal acompañándolo, solo mi pan con abundante de la deliciosa mayonesa para tapar mis arterias es lo que predomina, lo sé no se me da la cocina pero que más daba yo soy la única que me enveneno así que no le hago daño al mundo por esto.

Cuando salgo de mí "residencia" ocho changos obstruyen mi salida vestidos de uniforme de policía y como debo respetar la ley, como estos ciudadanos ejemplares y tan trabajadores que optan por salvaguardarnos a costa de sus vidas les hablo como deber ser.

−No vendo nada ilegal así ahuequen el ala, no tengo con que sobornarlos.−Enseñándole mi bolso sin nada de dinero.

−Es usted la repartidora que destrozo el paquete de nuestra directora Shizuru Fujino.−Dice Takeda escondido atrás de los oficiales.

Frunzo mi ceño ya que mencionaron a la güera con todo el nombre completo, pero ni siquiera mencionan el mío, les digo que sí y les contesto que quieren de mala gana, pues como agua va esos changotes sacados del planeta de los simios, me tomaron cual vil costal y me aventaron a la patrulla que por resistirme a la autoridad y no sé cuanta mugre, pero sí ni chance me dieron para meter las manos esos aprovechados, me dieron unos buenos garrotazos agravando más mis heridas a mi pobre ser y ahora aquí estoy en la jefatura de policía esposada y más machacada que nunca, rindiendo declaración al ministerio público, acusada de estafa y destruir propiedad privada con complot incluido y no sé cuántas mentiras me están añadiendo.

−Su nombre completo.

Me dice un oficial masticando su chicle cual vil prostituta pero esta de en vez de pagarle la han de golpear por fea, sus ojos hundidos de iguana mal parida, es de seguro por quedarse a ver toda la noche su melodrama favorito.

−Mira imbécil, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, como diantres me estás acusando, pedazo de animal sin sentido común.

−Soy la autoridad aquí, dígame lo que le pregunto su nombre ahora.

Me lo dijo bostezando como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera un juego o una tontería, así que es hora de tomar las cosas seriamente.

−Me llamo Catalina Creel.−Lo digo con suspenso.

¿Qué? Es lo más serio que puedo hablar y más al mirar a ese baboso en la computadora, escribiendo el nombre falso de mi villana favorita sin darse cuenta de mi mentira ¿y estos son los que atrapan a los delincuentes? me da pesar mi país ante estos torpes, le doy una patada furiosa al escritorio para que me dejen ir.

−Pedazo de animal tengo cosas que hacer.

El muy idiota ni me hace caso y me envía a la sala de detención, exijo un abogado pero estos me ignoran los muy inútiles a los pocos minutos, entra un mequetrefe todo trajeado muy nervioso y me ve casi desmallándoseme.

−Señorita Creel en un momento vendrá mi superior a comprobar su detención.

Miro en silencio a este vejete, no sé qué artimañas hicieron para meterme a este sitio injustamente.

−Esto es un atropello, quiero ver como se libran de mí cuando salga de aquí.

−Le daré un consejo, pídale clemencia a Kiyohime y esto se resolverá en segundos.

−¿Quién? Kiyomoco que.

−Kiyohime, en pocas palabras a Shizuru Fujino.

−A la güera altanera y grosera.

−Si le pide perdón, prometo sacarla enseguida sin ninguna denuncia de nuestra parte.

−¿Por qué debería? si no hice nada malo.

−Hizo enfurecer a quien no debía, pero Fujino se controla mucho cuando le piden disculpas y ya vera que se le pasa el enojo…

Y con ese "consejo" el muy tarado se va, escucho mi celular sonar y reconozco el tono es de Nao, me remoloneo para poder sacar el artefacto cayendo sin remedio del asiento y estando en el suelo puedo contestarlo.

−¿Dónde estás virginal? tu examen es en dos horas ya deberías estar aquí.−La pelirroja enojada al ver que todos llegaban menos Nastuki.

−¡Me secuestraron!

−No digas animaladas que tú no tienes dinero para que te secuestren.

−Bueno me arrestaron, estoy en la jefatura.−Le digo la verdad de mi condición.

−Maldición Natsuki como te metes en problemas en este día tan importante.

−Ya ni me digas Nao.

−Pues iré a ver qué puedo hacer por ti, pero desde ahora te digo que me tardaré más tiempo tengo que ir por Yamada y no podrás presentar el examen, si no sales en este momento de ahí.

−Puedo salir solo tengo que hacer una cosa.

−Pues hazlo.

−Estas loca la condición de salir, es pedirle perdón a la güera que destruyo a Duran, fue ella la que me metió aquí.

−Natsuki no seas orgullosa y dile lo que quiere escuchar a esa, lávale el coco solo miéntele como si fuera tu amante, endúlzale el maldito ego o lo que sea y no hagas drama, esto es más importante que tu necedad.

−¡Estas idiota prefiero pudrirme en la cárcel!

−Natsuki no siempre se gana en esta vida, en algún momento dado alguien tenía que hacerte doblar tus manos y debes resignarte por tu bien.

Me cuelga la maldita araña después de darme esa terrible noticia, golpeo con mi cabeza en el piso varias veces considerando la oferta del idiota trajeado, no debería ser tan orgullosa solo es decir perdón de dientes para afuera, una mentira más en este mundo podrido no me matara, mi futuro está en la cuerda floja mis sueños para ser alguien en la vida está a solo una palabra, debería tomar esto más maduramente como Nao me dijo y no hacer berrinche y solo dejar pasar este atropello por mi bien.

Pero algo detiene mis golpes en mi cabeza, al sentir la punta de un tacón aplastando mi espalda con afán, giro mi cabeza airada y ver quién demonios se atreve hacerlo y es la altanera viéndome con superioridad.

−Así te vez mejor estafadora… en el fango.

−Tu güera desgraciada.

−Este lugar pega contigo con un gusto horrible en los colores−Ve la fachada de la joven toda golpeada dándole un poco de lastima− eres una tonta por pasarte de lista conmigo.

−Usted destrozó mi moto y no pago por ello.

−Te di dinero recuerda esa no es excusa.

−Eso no cubría los gastos, además no soy una limosnera para que me aventaras los billetes de esa manera.

−Da lo mismo, tu porquería de vehículo no vale ni el uno por ciento, de lo que estaban valuados esos documentos, ¿pero eso ya lo sabes verdad estafadora?

−Lo único que sé en este momento, es que estás haciendo una tragedia por unas hojas, me hubiera dicho y te hubiera dado unas monedas para que compraras más en la papelería.−Le digo con burla.

Creo que debí quedarme callada, ya que esa altanera me aplasto más con sus tacones con furia, no perdiendo el maldito estilo la condenada en ningún momento.

−Sabes lo que quiero ahora.

Miro sus ojos casi perforarme que no me causan ninguna impresión, pero sé que si me quedo más tiempo aquí estaré metiendo la pata.

−Una disculpa por mi acto de romper su paquete.

−No lo había pensado−Dice sorprendida al creer que se querían disculpar con ella− eres muy joven para dejarte con antecedentes penales no soy tan cruel, además es la presidenta quien mueve los hilos− Dice sin emociones−bien arrodíllate y comienza a pedirme disculpas, ya que desde que te conocí siempre te diriges con insolencia.

−¿No quiere también que le bese los pies?−Le digo furiosa.

−Parece que te gusta esta clase de sitios y te quedaras aquí si no me obedeces.

−Qué clase de maneras lo pides, si pedírtela normal me está costando un hígado, pero tú quieres que me humille eso es demasiado.

−Son las maneras para basuras como tú, que se la llevan estafando a gente solo por dinero.

−¡No soy ninguna estafadora!

Esa mujer desdeñosa quita su tacón de mí y toma mi rostro para ver su mirada rojiza con cólera.

−Por tu culpa puedo perder todo lo que he construido en años.

−¿Ahora estamos echándonos culpas? No sabía que nuestra relación había subido de nivel, entonces pues tú tendrás la culpa por arruinarme la vida si no me dejas libre.

−Lo tuyo no importa.

A qué diablos esta egocéntrica como que lo mío no importa, ella empezó pero no admite nada de participación ante este pleito, acaso estará ciega de ego y ante esta idiota tengo que humillarme para no truncar mi futuro.

−Entonces me voy en vista que no cederás a mi petición y eso que estaba siendo benevolente contigo, ahí resuélvelo con el oficial.

−¡Deténgase lo diré, está conforme!−Maldición, maldición, tengo que doblar las manos no me queda de otra.

−Sabía muy bien que accederías, muy bien estafadora ya que cediste y entendiste que la basura siempre tiene que estar en el suelo y no afectar el flujo de las personas que si trabajan para dar un futuro en la sociedad.

Agacho mi cabeza de ira contenida, escuchando como esa me dice de lo que debe ser una persona, diligente, educada y que debo respetar a quien es superior, muerdo mi lengua de rabia ya que con esto le dará la razón a una persona tan escrupulosa, Saeko se avergonzaría de mí, por convertirme en alguien jamás lo imagine, ¿pero qué puedo hacer es mi futuro del que hablamos?

−¡Hazlo ya!

Me arrodillo como pude, mientras la arpía me observa con satisfacción en su mirada.

−A usted Shizuru Fujino.

−Sí.

−¡Por mi te puedes ir al mismísimo demonio, con tus malditas facetas de vieja amargada, que antes muerta a pedirte perdón!

Lo dije sin pensarlo mi alma se siente liberada al fin, sin embargo lo que obtuve a cambio fue una cachetada de la estirada y después maldecirme para irse bien furiosa, después de minutos al sopesar mi declaración, observo mi cruda realidad al notar que había pasado mi plazo para presentar el examen… Me di cuenta de que había arruinado mi futuro por necia y es mi primera derrota contra Kiyohime ya que el destino es cochino conmigo y me tiene preparada aun lo peor…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola buenos dias a todas, creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho eso creo :D ya tenia el capitulo desde hace rato terminado, pero he tenido mucho que hacer (andar en la playa y otras cosillas que no me dejaban sentarme y tocar la pc) pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo, antes de despedirme debo agradecer a las que me comentan y las que se quieren linchar a Shizuru tambien (pero yo se que en fondo la aman mucho jajaj) SD bueno sin mas que decir hasta la proxima nos leemos cuidense...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

−¡Qué bestia eres Nat!

Y ahí viene el cuadragésimo insulto de Nao, que me ve como una idiota total aun lado de la reja, fumando un cigarro como si fuera una mafiosa escondiendo el rostro en la sombra y diciéndome que como había sido posible que haya dejado la "oportunidad" que me daban.

−Araña ya tienen mucha horas insultándome ya párale.−Le dije con enfado, acostada en el suelo por lo molida que estaba de la paliza que me dieron.

−Y te insultaré hasta que se me acabe la saliva, debiste ser más inteligente.−Riñéndole todavía por su falta de criterio en su opinión y más al verle sus facciones adoloridas.

−¡Quería que me arrodillara!−Le digo a mi defensa.

−¿Y?−Dice no viéndole el inconveniente en ningún lado.

−Como que "y"−Enchilándome más por no darme la razón.

−Mira virginal orgullosa a menos que puedas darle pelea a esa mujer, no puedes darle de frente con tus insultos y tus desplantes de honradez.

−Oye soy honrada−Le digo ofendida− tampoco soy estafadora de lo que me acusan esos dizque policías.−Me levanto para decírselo de frente.

−Eso ya lo sé, pero esa está usando su dinero para tenerte aquí enjaulada.

−Lo sabía esa kiyohime me metió aquí a la mala−Aprieto mi puño al enterarme de esa noticia.

−Además, esos policías son comprados debemos tener cuidado.−Viendo de reojo a los uniformados que estaban vigilándola desde la distancia.

−¿Pero cómo sabes tanto de mi caso?

Antes de seguir con nuestra conversación una muy bien dada mujer pelirroja con mirada sagaz y poco honesta, se acerca trayendo unos documentos y se los da a la araña mientras observo con intriga lo que sucede.

−Yuuki el soborno que me están insinuando es muy alto y esto me está poniendo en un aprieto, ya que no es suficiente dinero el que me diste no si pueda sacarla este día.−Dice con calma.

−Diablos, ¿no puedes hacerte cargo de esto Midori? te pagaré lo juro de la manera que quieras.−Sin notarlos su tono de voz sale inquietante.

−¿De la manera que yo desee?−Dice ventajosamente.

−¡…!−guarda unos segundos en silenció viendo de reojo a la joven de ojos jades y tira su cigarrillo al tomar su decisión− Si quieres de esa manera lo haré…

¿Está buey que trato está haciendo? noto como esa vieja le toca la retaguardia en mis narices a la araña y ahí me cae el maldito veinte del mugriento trato que tiene con esa abogaducha que me ve un instante.

−Qué tal que ella también me paga−Dice señalando a Natsuki mordiendo su labio con deseo−está muy golpeada sin embargo no me quejare por ello.

Ay, miren esta anciana primero le saco las tripas antes de "pagarle" y se lo iba a decir, sin embargo la araña se pone en medio de nosotras resguardando a la abogada, ya que si cae en mis puños la dejo irreconocible.

−¡Ella jamás estará a la venta entiendes, no te atrevas a verla de esa manera en mi presencia!

Me dejo con el ojo cuadrado la defensa que puso ante mi bravamente Nao, siempre me anda insultando y diciéndome que las done y que soy una anticuada por tenerla sin usar.

−Cálmate Yuuki−Dice la abogada desconcertada por el alto que le pusieron en seco− solo bromeaba voy a pagar la multa de tu amiga para que pueda salir y sobre el otro caso trataré de retrasarlo, para que consigas la indemnización que puso el juez.

−Gracias Midori.−Dice secamente.

−Ésa "dámelas" el fin de semana en mi departamento.

Esa loca besa a la casquivana de mi amiga groseramente con manoseo incluido, que por dulcineo que si no estuviera enjaulada sé la parto, ya que me lo cuenten de como obtiene dinero Nao para darse una vida decente, que verlo en vivo y a todo color es otra cosa diferente me hierve la sangre, no malinterpreten es como familia y siento lo que hace esa abogada enfrente de mí, es para humillarla por negarle ser su otra entretención…

Horas después salimos de la jefatura en silencio yo con rabia por lo que presencie y la araña quien sabe lo que le pico solo ve el suelo como si ahí estuviera un cofre del tesoro.

−No debiste pagar la multa y menos ofreciéndotele a esa anciana en charola de plata, fácil nos dobla la edad y se está aprovechando de ti espantosamente, además sé que no te gustan tan rucas.

−Y que querías que te dejara ahí encerrada, para que te hicieran no sé cuanta mugre.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Eres una idiota que me dan ganas de llevarte al rio y ahogarte en él, para ver dónde demonios te puedo poner la emoción del miedo, ¿acaso no le viste la cara a esos polis?

−¿Le tienes miedo a esos monaguillos de cuarta?

−Los "monaguillos" son corruptos no sé si la captes, todos los que te arrestaron son sin escrúpulos, te golpearon importándoles muy poco que fueras una mujer, además tu…

−Si ya lo sé soy idiota a tu parecer.−Le digo con desgano, mientras golpeo una lata que se atravesó en mi camino.

−No, lo que es a mi parecer y la de muchos es que eres demasiado atractiva, que espanta que no te des cuenta de ello, que andes desarreglada no anula ese hecho, solo hay que obsérvate unos momentos muy cuidadosamente para que empieces a seducir.

−Otra vez me estás tirando la jauría completa.−Le dije con desgano.

−No te estoy tirando el can, te estoy diciendo que esos tipejos se dieron cuenta de que eres hermosa y ya se les notaba que te tenían ganas, solo estaban esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo, si te dejaba la noche ahí encerrada, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si te dejo sola en esos lugares?

−Te haces demasiado ideas espantosas en tu cabeza, los hago trizas si intentaban algo.

−¿Así cómo pudiste zafarte del arresto y la paliza que te dieron? Sí que eres brillante Kuga.−Dice con ironía y enfado.

Ahí vamos otra vez peleadas por pensar diferente de la vida, pero un clic sonó en mi cabeza al recordar la causante de todas mis desgracias y me doy la media vuelta para ir a cierta dirección lo bueno es que me la grabe de memoria, después de todo le iba a entregar el paquete en su trabajo.

−¿Ahora a dónde vas virginal?

−Voy a reventarle la cara a esa güera, ya verás nadie la reconocerá ni siquiera sus progenitores.

Nao se me acerca y me detiene viéndome horrible es la primera vez que noto su mirada cortante me la dirige a mí.

−¿Todavía no te cansas en meternos en problemas?

−Solo la golpearé no la mataré.

−Detén tu necesidad Natsuki Kuga de una vez.

−Te lo jure la detendré… después que le reviente la cara a cierta mujer.

−No te lo quería decir porque el jefe me lo prohibió, pero ahí te va las consecuencias de irte a enfrentar a un round pesado siendo peso ligero, están a punto de embargar la paquetería de Yamada por la demanda de la compañía Sears en su contra y la hipoteca no ayuda para nada el negocio, di todos mis ahorros para tu multa por eso no puedo ayudarlo más, solo darle más tiempo con ayuda de Midori para alargar más el plazo.

−¿Dónde está Yamada?−Le digo muy sorprendida ante esa terrible noticia.

−Buscando desesperado dinero, eso es lo que está haciendo y es lo que deberías hacer también, de en vez de irte a pelear de nuevo.

Me fui al negocio rápidamente, pensando todo lo que había dicho Nao y al llegar distingo como hay un cordón amarillo alrededor de la paquetería clausurándola y me quedo pasmada viendo a mi madre consolar al jefe, mi madre me ve y me habla pero no le hago caso, salgo disparada para tratar de arreglar mí gran embarrada…

 **"Entretanto Shizuru llega a una residencia en una zona exclusiva y nota con molestia, que hay invitados en ese lugar, se baja con pocas ganas de llegar, una señor de sesenta años de cabello encanecido y mirada violeta la ve llegar, va y la abraza con emoción mientras esta no recibe el efusivo abrazo"**

−Hija no seas así, dame un poco de amor.−Se queja el señor mayor.

−Sabes que no me agrada esa clase de muestras de afecto padre.

−Aún no me explico, porque me saliste tan huraña.

−Para eso querías que viniera, para decirme lo que no te agrada de mi persona.

"Una señora de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos de cincuenta y tantos de mirada autoritaria y fuerte se acerca con una copa de vino y se la da a su hija"

−Llegas tarde.−Su tono es recriminatorio, casi tirando como cierta peli ocre lo hace.

−No madre no llegue tarde, solo que estos autos no me dejaron estacionar.

−No des pretextos Shizuru un Fujino no debe dar explicaciones, creí habértelo dicho mil veces.

−Anko ya no seas dura con nuestra hija, es una adulta.−Sale a la defensa el señor quedándose en el medio de las dos mujeres.

−Síguele aprobando y tapando sus actos vergonzosos y ya vez como nos salió o estás de acuerdo con la clase de vida que lleva.

−Por supuesto que no, pero ya verás la voy a curar muy pronto, traje al hijo de un amigo que puede rectificarla.

−Ara, "corregirme" ¿qué cosa me corregirán?−Le digo molesta a mi padre.

−Ese defecto horrible que te aqueja hija, como te puedes fijar en mujeres eso no es natural.−Señalándole el problema de su hija.

−Como tampoco es natural, que mis padres se estén metiendo en mi vida a estas alturas del camino.

−Shizuru debes respetarnos.−Dice la señora Fujino viendo de frente a su hija con autoridad.

−"Respeto" ¿acaso ustedes me lo tienen? ¿Acaso algún día podrán estar orgulloso de lo que realizo, de en vez de fijarse en mi orientación?−Les recriminó con enojo.

−¿Qué haces? Exhibirte en revistas y que te feliciten por unos trapos y te alaban como si fuera la gran cosa.

−Madre es mi profesión, soy la mejor no hay discusión alguna.

−¿La mejor? Eres una segundona en ese sitio, no eres la dueña ni la presidenta, que aspiras ahí en ese lugar, deberías casarte con el prometido que te escogimos y dejar que él maneje la empresa de tu padre, además ocupas la mano dura de un hombre para que te tenga bajo control.

Me tomo la copa de vino con coraje ya que parece que volvemos a caer a lo mismo, creí que aquí tendría un momento de paz sin embargo la única tranquilidad que encontraré es estar sola con mis diseños, ya que ni con mi familia puedo obtener dichoso privilegio.

−No ocupo ni aun hombre, ni a nadie que me gobierne.

−Shizuru entonces no eres bienvenida a nuestro hogar, si sigues en esa actitud.

−Ara, no ocupo que me corras me voy por mi propio pie, solo les ordeno que se deshagan del imbécil que me escogieron o lo hago yo y saben muy bien cómo me deshago de lo que me estorba.−Se las advierto.

−No te atrevas−le dice exaltada la señora Fujino al conocer de antemano el carácter de su hija y de lo que era capaz si se mentían más en su vida.

−Entonces no me rete madre.

−Bien entonces márchate de una vez.−Le señala la salida.

−¡Anko, no puedes correrla este también es su hogar!−Se queja el señor Fujino por el trato que le da a su hija.

−¿Eiji acaso me vas a contradecir?

Miro como mi padre solo baja la cabeza y noto quien tiene el mando desde que tengo memoria y esa es mi madre, solo me doy la media vuelta con mi cabeza muy en alto y mi temple de hierro que he forjado para esta clase de situación desde que tengo memoria, después de todo un Fujino tampoco se debe doblegar ni ante sus padres, ¿no es así Anko?...

Voy a un bar a quitarme todo este malestar que me está molestando desde hace tiempo, que tiene de malo estar solo pensando en mi objetivo y nada más, no me gusta desviar mi vista cuando me he fijado una meta que sé que la alcanzaré prontamente, no me importa como sea la heredera Sears la desbancaré sin compasión alguna.

−Que pequeño es el mundo Shizuru.−Un hombre con porte muy galante y seductor se acerca aproximando una copa.

−Deberías decir que porquería de mundo se está convirtiendo para volverte a ver.−Lo dice con fastidio al ver quien era.

−Tan simpática como siempre.−Dice como si nada tomando su trago ante la mirada molesta de la mujer.

−Kanzaki no estoy de humor, así que vete.

−Y eso que Kiyohime no este de humor−Dice irónico.

−Fui a ver a mis padres.−Le digo al fin tomando de mi copa.

−Tema muy delicado.−Hace un brindis silencioso terminando el argumento.

−¿Y tú que haces aquí?−Viendo que no era la clase de lugar donde vería aun "galán" como lo hacen ver los periódicos de sociales.

−Cazando a posibles presas para llevar compañía a mi cama.

−Ara.

−No malinterpretes, tú no eres mi presa a seguir además estoy comprometido con Tokiha.

−Mis condolencias para la incauta, ¿aún no se da cuenta verdad?

−Mai aún cree que soy todo un "caballero" por eso no le extraña que no la toque de esa manera.

−Si no la amas déjala ir no la hagas perder su tiempo valioso a tu lado, no seas un maldito Reito.

−No puedo es mi valiosa tapadera deberías conseguirte una, así no tendrías problemas con tus padres.

−Paso, yo me destape desde hace mucho y no pienso retractar jamás de ello.

−¿De qué te sirve estar libre, si no lo disfrutas?

−Lo disfruto.

−Sé que no has tenido pareja en años, que clase de disfrute es ese.

−El que ocupo para enfocarme en mi trabajo.

−El trabajo no es todo en la vida deberías saber eso…

De esa manera se despide Reito, el hombre más cotizado en todo Japón por ser alguien adinerado y demasiado atractivo, sin embargo ahí va el delirio de muchas mujeres con dos hombres acuestas, de día el más excelso prometido, de noche un promiscuo con toda la galanura llevándose a la cama a jóvenes que se dejan impresionar por sus palabras encantadoras, sin embargo lo que no saben es que este susodicho jamás saldrá del clóset porque simplemente sus padres lo desheredarían, como en su tiempo mi madre me lo hizo… Decido mejor ir a mi oficina aunque sea en deshoras, después de todo aquí no puedo relajarme necesito revisar mis diseños ahí puedo encontrar lo que necesito, absoluto silencio y paz...

 **"Mientras tanto en los suburbios de la ciudad, una pelirroja detiene a una casi histérica joven de melena cobalto que echaba chispas hasta por los codos"**

−¿Nao no hay otra solución para que no cierren la paquetería?

−Ten léelo tú misma.

La araña me pasa lo que es una denuncia de parte de la compañía Sears en contra de Yamada expresamente y está pidiendo una cantidad demasiado fuerte.

−¡Esto es mucho!

−Es la fianza que le están poniendo, si no la pagan cerraran el negocio definitivamente.

−¡No pueden!

−Si pueden y lo harán, ya que alegan que el artículo no llegó a su empresa y lo están demando, así que ocupamos dinero si no quieres que ocurra eso.

Voy a mí a hogar esculco toda mi recamara buscando algo de valor, tomo mi mochila, empiezo a meter todo lo que pueda vender desde mi celular, la cadena que me regalo mi madre cuando cumplí mis dieciséis iba incluida, veo a dulcineo en mi cama con sus ojos negros profundos recriminándome que vaya a vender su compañera, mi guitarra eléctrica que la tenía en desuso después de entrar a la universidad, pero ni modo no tengo de otra, me llevo a mi oso ya que es el único compañero que me quedara de ahora en adelante y a vender se ha dicho…

 **Horas Después.**

"En la anochecer Natsuki está abrazando a su oso con preocupación debajo de un frondoso árbol, mientras Yamada la distingue a lo lejos negando con la cabeza, ya que al fin la había encontrado gracias a cierta pelirroja que estaba preocupada y le dio su ubicación"

−¿Nunca cambiaras tus hábitos Natsuki?−Viendo de reojo el gran árbol y sonríe con añoranza al notar que el tiempo pasaba muy aprisa a su parecer− ¿Pero dime por qué tienes esa cara?

−Me dieron una miseria por mis cosas.−Le da una patada a la banca de frustración, al ver lo pocos billetes que había conseguido al vender sus pertenencias.

−Natsuki deja que los adultos se encarguen de esto, no puedes hacer nada.−Le dice para tratar de aligerarle la carga.

−Metí la pata, sé que todo es mi culpa te van a cerrar tu negocio solo por andar de bocona.

−Sé que te querían humillar y me alegro de que no te dejaras, no importa el costo haya sido de esta manera.

−¿Por qué siempre me justificas? Mi mama me las tira todas las verdades en mi cara, Nao no tiene un pelo en la lengua para decirme lo insensata que he sido, pero tu… deberías estar molesto por lo que te estoy causando.−Le digo tristemente.

−Deja eso ya y ve a la casa de Saeko te espera para curar esos golpes tan llamativos en tu rostro, además parece que Dulcineo no ha hecho su trabajo y tienes esa expresión que nunca me ha gustado verla en ti.

Sus palabras me traen una nostálgica memoria al ver más en detalle a mi oso.

 **Flash back.**

"Estaba una Natsuki de seis años escondida atrás de un pequeño árbol, mientras Yamada la localiza fácilmente al ver sobresalir sus cortos pies fuera de este"

−Qué pueda hacer me sobra un chocolate y no sé a quién deba dárselo, supongo que tendré que tirarlo que desperdicio−Expresaba al aire mirando de reojo a cierta cabellera cobalto.

"Una pequeña manita le arrebata en segundos la golosina y se vuelve a esconder atrás del árbol y empezársela a devorar, para gracia del señor esperando que terminase con ella"

−¿Yamada por qué mi papa nunca viene a verme?−Dice la pequeña con toda la boca embarrada de chocolate.

−Bueno eso… −Se ríe nervioso el señor−Pregúntale a Saeko.−Zafándose de la pregunta incomoda.

−Mi mama dice que se lo trago un cocodrilo y después de ahí un tiburón lo devoro.−¿…?

−Pues ahí está por eso no viene tu padre debe estar reconstruyéndose porque quedo en pedacitos−Explicaba de manera torpe al no saber más que decir− además deberías estar jugado con tus compañeros de en vez de pensar en eso.

−Pero todos mis compañeros dicen que soy una abandonada y que por eso no tengo padre, ya que nadie se quiere juntar conmigo.−Dice la pequeña limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le formaban al decirlo.−¿Soy una abandonada?

−Ven para acá Natsuki, vamos a buscarte un amigo de verdad no de esa clase que te hace llorar y te molesta.

"Yamada toma en brazos a la pequeña algo molesto al darse cuenta porque estaba escondida y se la lleva del barrio para llegar a una juguetería del centro, él comienza a buscar minuciosamente con la niña que no sabía que buscaban, hasta que este encuentra un oso en particular con una chaqueta de cuero tocando una guitarra eléctrica, se le hace simpático y decide adquirirlo"

−Este será tu amigo de ahora en adelante−Le pone el obsequio en sus manos− cuando te sientas triste o algún temor ven a él, para que tomes valor ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

−Como se llama.−Dice la niña de ojos jades viéndolo con curiosidad.

−¿Eh? ¿Quieres que le ponga un nombre?

−¡Sí!

−Nunca eh sido bueno con los nombres−Se rasca la cabeza con ansiedad al ver la cara de ilusión de la niña y suelta el primero que se le viene a la cabeza−Dulcineo.

−¿Dulcineo?

−Perdón no me hagas caso, déjame sugerirte otro mejor.−Lo dice de inmediato al ver que dijo el peor.

−Gracias por darme a dulcineo.

"Mientras la pequeña se aferraba al muñeco de felpa con gran cariño, Yamada solo notaba que había cumplido su cometido quitar ese rastro de tristeza en su rostro"

 **Fin de Flash back.**

Tener ese recuerdo me hace comprender que él siempre está a mi lado.

−Creo que en vez de darte el oso de felpa, debí regalarte otra cosa un escudo hubiera sido mejor.

Siento el abrazo de este señor que me llena de melancolía y una opresión en el pecho horrible me invade, al observar que trae consigo un botiquín y empieza a curarme de manera fraternal.

−Voy a cerrar el negocio y me mudare a las afueras de la ciudad, ya es hora de jubilarme y sobre lo que sucedió con esa mujer olvídalo y sigue tu vida no te estanques por ese tropezón−Le comunica tranquilamente.

−Yamada.

−Concéntrate en tus estudios no obtuviste la beca, pero aun puedes terminar la carrera.

−No lo hagas por favor, no me abandones como mi padre lo hizo.−Le digo con angustia.

−No digas tonterías no te abandonaré, te enviaré cartas para saber de ti, solo prométeme que serás más cuidadosa y no seas tan testaruda.

Hay cosas de las cuales jamás llegaría a este extremo, solo que hoy acabo de darme cuenta cuando uno debe ceder ante alguien y es cuando debes proteger lo más querido que he tenido en mi vida.

−No… Es mi hora de protegerlo a usted.

Me levanto aprisa decidida de lo que debo hacer en este momento, ni siquiera escucho al que ha sido como mi padre que me ordena que me detenga, pero tengo que solucionar esto con la que empezó todo…

Estoy esperando a cierta persona por bastante tiempo, no pude conseguir el dinero suficiente al vender todas mis pertenecías, tendré que ceder mi orgullo para solucionar este embrollo, ahí se encuentra el auto de Kiyohime aun a estas horas todavía está en la empresa pomposa, solo distingo el maldito edificio lujoso que raya a lo ostentoso esos ricachones y sus ínfulas de que todos veamos qué tan poderoso son, unas gotas golpean mi rostro magullado lo que me faltaba una tormenta se avecina ahora si me llueve sobre mojado literalmente, esos guardias que resguardan tan gloriosa edificación no me dejaron acercar ni medio metro, me corrieron al solo verme así que me encuentro lo más alejado de su área ricachona, para no "contaminarlos" con mi presencia.

Ya en la madrugada sale esa güera huraña del estacionamiento ya sentía mis huesos tensarse del frio que los recorrían, me pongo a medio camino de su auto algo entumecida y empapada, me ve extrañada ya que hasta baja el vidrio sin ni siquiera pedírselo.

−Pensé que estarías en la cárcel de por vida, los delincuentes no reciben su merecido.−Lo dice muy molesta.−Matare a Takeda mañana−Murmura con enojo.

−¡Retire la demanda a la paquetería!

−Ara.

−Le digo que retire la demanda.−Mi tono se vuelve más suave.

−Te vez diferente a la última vez.−Le dice perturbada.−Oh si te vez más hinchada del rostro, deberían prohibirte deambular de esa manera.

−Deje mi rostro de lado, estoy aquí por Yamada él no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo le hice.

−No me importa, ya que supongo por ser una delincuente juvenil te liberaron, pero alguien debe pagar el daño que me causaron.

−¡Yo lo pagaré!

−¿Cómo? siendo altanera conmigo, mejor vete pordiosera que no tengo tiempo que perder con gente como tú, lo único que haría reconsiderar mi decisión ya la sabes cuál es ¿pero no lo harás verdad estafadora?

Me da un montón de coraje ante su declaración, pero ya estaba decidida a dejar mi orgullo aun lado desde antes de llegar aquí, me hinco en medio de la calle pidiéndole perdón una tripa se me reventó ante la ira por lo que estoy haciendo y más al oír el eco de su risa de esta güera.

−Nunca pensé que me iba a desquitar toda esta frustración con alguien, te me acabas de poner fácilmente… así que si quieres que quite la demanda, dilo más alto para mí.

−¡Perdóname por mi falta de respeto!

Escucho la portezuela abrirse para bajarse la güera y pone su mano en mi cabeza para que me agachase más, esta desgraciada se la está ganando a pulso que le parta la cara, sin embargo recuerdo a Yamada y me controlo.

−Esto debiste hacerlo desde el principio.

−¡…!

−Pero sabes a mí me gusta, que me hagan caso a la primera, así que no pienso retirar la demanda.−Lo dice de manera tenue.

−¡Qué!−Me levanto airada la tomo de su camisa finísima y la estrelló contra su auto, después que me humille esta no piensa retractarse−¿Si no lo iba a hacer entonces para qué demonios me da esperanzas y hace que le pida perdón?

−Ara, solo para ver qué tan ingenua puedes ser.−Lo dice con burla.

−Bueno después de todo, tendré que desfigurar tu rostro.−Levanto mi puño, dispuesta a matarla a golpes por quererse pasar de lista conmigo.

−Hazlo.−Su mirada rojiza demuestra que tiene controlada la situación.−¿Pero sabes que pasara después si me tocas?

−¡No me importa!−Mi puño muy cerca de su rostro.

−Iras a la cárcel.

−Ya estuve ahí.

−Decepcionaras a tus padres… claro si tienes.

−¡…!

−Meterás en más problemas a otra gente, como supongo ya lo hiciste con alguien.

−¡…!

−Vez estafadora hay niveles en todas partes hasta para ti que estas en el último debes entender tu lugar.., sabes te falta inteligencia para que puedas enfretarme−Señalando la cabeza.

−Eres una maldita desgraciada.−Con cada palabra hicieron bajar mis manos de su cuerpo, porque la muy maldita tenía razón en todo si la agredía mi familia sería la más afectada, al tratar de lidiar con otras de mis sandeces.

−Claro que soy una desgraciada… Por eso alguien como tú jamás llegaras a tocarme.

"Shizuru al no sentir más el fuerte agarre en su contra, se acomoda su ropa delicadamente para quedar de nuevo impecable mientras lo hace, ve un pequeño oso sobresalir de la mochila de la joven y lo agarra para verlo con incredulidad"

−¡Deme a dulcineo!

−Que infantil y patética mujer me vine a topar en mi vida, ¿cómo alguien como tú, pudo perjudicarme de esa manera?

"La mujer de ojos rojos intensos parte el oso a la mitad, como lo hicieron con sus documentos, mientras la joven de ojos jades solo distinguen como lo destrozan en su presencia"

−¡Nooo!

−Madura pordiosera.−Avienta el oso en un charco que se estaba formando en la avenida.

−Nunca creí sentir esto por alguien.−Baja su mirada de manera desganada y suelta su coraje−¡La detesto!

−¿Detestarme?−Se ríe cínicamente−Pues detéstame, ya que una perdedora como tú no me quita el sueño.

−No se ría, acaso no entiende que la odio profundamente ante esto.−Aprieto mis dientes ante la ira que me invade.

−Pues bien entonces aprovecha ese sentimiento de resentimiento en mi contra y prepárate deja de ser una estafadora y si alguna vez sales de tu porquería de vida ven y enfréntame con todo ese odio que me profesas, convierte todo ese sentir en energías y sobresale un poco, para llegarme aunque sea a mis talones…

"La mujer de cabellera color peli ocre y sedosa, se sube de nuevo a su auto y se va dejando a una joven paralizada viendo su objeto más preciado partido a la mitad, siendo apachurrado varias veces por varios autos que transitaban por el lugar"

−Kiyohime algún día me las pagara muy caro por todo esto… Se lo juro…

" **En la compañía Sears esta una señora de edad avanzada, distingue todo el suceso por las cámaras de vigilancia del estacionamiento y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro llama a su asistente"**

−Lina sama−Hace una reverencia su asistente.

−Ya está preparada.−Dice con voz serena la mujer mayor.

−¿Pero ocupaba pasar todo eso?

−Claro que sí, no se negara venir a mi lado.

−¿Cuándo se presentara ante ella?

−En unos días, prepara todo para su llegada.

−Como desee mi señora…

 **"Shizuru está cenando en la casa de Haruka, mientras la peli ocre entre cierra los ojos cada segundo, por cada chirrido que hacen los cuatrillizos que la rodean"**

−Oye no tienen un interruptor de apagado−Dice viendo a los cuatro rubios pelearse entre sí por su atención.

−Bubuzeque tienen cinco años, es imposible que se estén quietos a esa edad.

−¿Tía Shizuru no le agrada el ruido?−Dicen los cuatro rubios observándola con ternura.

−No me agrada, así que me encantaría que se abstengan de respirar en mi presencia.

−¡Shizuru!−Regaña la rubia a su amiga por el comentario.

−Ellos preguntaron−Dice como si nada.

−Contigo no hay remedio−Haruka desvía su mirada y ve a sus hijos−Vayan a lavarse las manos en un momento comeremos, que su tía anda más neurótica que de costumbre.

−Si mama.−Gritan en unción los cuatro rubios, para salir corriendo a la dirección que le indicaron, entre empujones y gritos.

−Dime como mi mano derecha se convirtió en una máquina para cuidar críos y lo peor como dejaste que te inseminaran de un tipejo que no conocías.

−Es normal realizar ese procedimiento no hay otro que yo conozca.

−Si había otro.

−¿Cuál?

−No tenerlos.

−Aunque no lo creas si quería ser madre, así que no me arrepiento.

−Eras perfectamente mi acople en la empresa, tu jamás cometerías un error en tu trabajo, nunca me toco andarte acarreando en nada tu perfeccionismo me agradaba, pero ahora mírate toda una ama de casa es patético de solo verlo.

−Otra vez con lo mismo.

−Por tu culpa se ha retrasado mi asenso a la presidencia, si no te hubieras casado y te hubiera dado esa faceta maternal que no se dé donde carajos te salió.

−Shizuru no lo entiendes porque no te has enamorado, ya te lo explique mil veces y no comprendes aun porque de mis acciones.

−Cómo quieres que te comprenda, te fijaste en tu aprendiz y no conforme con eso le dejaste tu puesto, Jin aún sigue furioso solo con que le mencionen que te casaste con Yukino le cambia el color y parece que a ti, no te interesa nada de eso.

−Porque no me interesa lo que piensa el señor Sears de mi vida privada, vivo feliz con mi familia y no me arrepiento de nada por "perder" su respeto y ciertos privilegios y a mi esposa le agrada su trabajo y te puedo decir que tampoco le da importancia lo que todos los de la oficina piensen de ella.

−Qué manera tan conformista de pensar, creí que tenías metas elevadas.

−En eso no he cambiado en absoluto, sigo creyendo en que todo tiene que ser perfecto y dar todo por ello para cumplirlo.

−Entonces vuelve a mi lado y deja ese mediocre trabajo de medio tiempo, sé mi mano derecha como antes te voy a necesitar ahora que venga mi competencia.

−Shizuru mi meta ya no es estar dando mi vida por una empresa, mi meta es dar mi vida por ellos−Dice enfocando con amor a sus cuatro rubios, que se estaban peleando de nuevo por una toalla.−Por eso seguiré con mi mediocre trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder seguir el crecimiento y desarrollo de ellos, Yukino gana demasiado en la compañía no ocupo esforzarme más.

"La peli ocre se levanta enojada ante esa contestación, mientras se dirige a la puerta la rubia solo carraspea un poco para llamar su atención"

−Supe que te estás ensañando con una persona en especial.

−Dile a tu esposa, que se ponga organizar muy bien a los empleados que andar comunicándote, cosas privadas de las empresas.

−Detén esa demanda.

−¿Qué cosa?

−No prosigas si solo es por desquitarte.

−Esa estafadora esta libre, supongo que es lo justo demandar a quien contrato semejante insolente.

−Solo por eso vas a arruinar a todos los que estén a su alrededor, no conoces cuantas familias puede estar sustentando el dueño de ese negocio.

−No me interesa más allá, solo quiero darle una lección de vida a la pordiosera, que debe usar sus neuronas antes de actuar en mi contra.

−Muy buena lógica.

−Gracias.

−¿Entonces dime querida amiga, quien te va a dar tu lección de vida por hacer las cosas siempre a tu manera sin pensar en los demás?

−Nadie lo hará ya que no ocupo lecciones, ya sé todo lo que debo saber.

−Un arrogante es peor que un ciego, ya que no mira que caerás muy pronto ante tus propios argumentos…

Entre tanto en el centro de la ciudad…

 **"Una joven con la mirada esmeralda perdida llega a un hospital lujoso, las enfermeras al ver ingresar pensaron de inmediato que fue agredida, sin embargo Youko que iba pasando con Saya la reconocen y mandan de inmediato una camilla para poderla atenderla"**

−Señorita Kuga se mira muy mal.−Dice la doctora Saya revisando todos los hematomas en su rostro.

−Tiene mucha fiebre, es seguro por la exposición al clima frio, debemos quitarle la ropa húmeda.−Youko interviene preocupada por la joven.

−Mata sanos.−Dice de manera monótona Natsuki.

−Bien aún esta consiente, manténgase señorita Kuga de ese modo.−Le dice Saya revisándole los signos vitales.

−Aún está en pie la propuesta.−Sus ojos vislumbran que esta sin su espíritu de pelea.

−Ahora no es momento debemos internarla para que esto no se agrave. –Youko le comunica.

−¡Le estoy preguntando si aún sigue en pie su propuesta!

−Si.−Responde de inmediato Saya.

−Me darán la cantidad que dijeron.−Tomo de la bata al mata sanos que conozco.

−Claro somos una institución seria.

−Entonces no hay más que decir, haga conmigo lo que quiera si desea diseccióneme, pero ocupo el dinero ahora.

Las matas sanos se ponen a discutir mi estado, pero prontamente llegan a la decisión y su respuesta sigue siendo la misma, me cambian de inmediato para esterilizarme completamente y me quedo dormida sintiéndome que caí en las manos del doctor Frankenstein, no sé cuál de las dos son peores estas doctoras o Kiyohime... Pero estoy demasiado cansada emocionalmente y físicamente para comprender de la decisión que tome este día, le va a cambiar la vida de alguien futuramente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola buenos días a todas, parece que muchas sienten simpatía por dulcineo SD y algo de enojo contra Shiz :D, pero bueno a ver que hace Nat ante eso... Bueno muchas gracias ante su apoyo a este fic y espero que siga de su agrado (aunque Shiz se medio malota XD) hasta la próxima nos leemos cuidense...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5.**

Un mes y medio después…

−Virginal háblame aunque sea un sonidito.

−¡…!

−¿Que te sucede Natsuki?

−¡…!

−¿Acaso no somos amigas cuéntame lo que paso?

Ahí está ese espantoso silencio de esta virgen inmaculada que me está matando, no sé qué demonios le pasa desde que desapareció dos semanas de la nada ante la demanda de Yamada y después que se dignó reaparecer la buey llega muy campante con una cantidad bastante jugosa y se lo dio a Midori para que pagara la indemnización que pedía la compañía Sears y fin del problema, sin embargo fue el comiendo del infierno para poderle sacarle palabras a esta muda, como quisiera agarrarla a patadas que tenerla como este ente viviente que solo come y duerme solo por necesidad, pero se lo prometí al jefe dejarla tranquila solo unos días más.

Pero esto ya me canso y no soy buena cumpliendo promesas nunca, ni siquiera la tremenda señora Saeko ha podido sacarle la sopa, ni un Yamada en plan consejero de escuela ha podido liberar esta alma en sufrimiento, que sé de antemano se está tragando todo ese dolor sola, puede que haya sanado su cuerpo completamente ante la golpiza que le habían dado y el madrazo que se dio en la moto, sin embargo estoy muy preocupada por esta bestia, ya que presiento lo que tiene dañado es algo peor y es ese corazón de bombón que siempre ha tenido debajo de tanta brutalidad…

Llegamos de la facultad ya que estudiamos la misma carrera Ingeniería automotriz, eh de decir que está pelafustán es un genio en todo la extensión de la palabra, no por nada los profesores siempre tratan de ayudarla ante sus faltas que tuvo recientemente, ya que saben que sería un desperdicio que reprobase el semestre siendo la más destacada en esas ideas innovadoras que se carga, la motocicleta que se hizo añicos ella la había modificado completamente por fuera parecía chatarra, pero por dentro era un monstruos de ingeniería, era más potente que una moto sacada de cualquier agencia, ella tenía razón al estar furiosa por la miseria que le dieron por reajustar a su "compañero" era una grosería pagarle tan poco por los años de esfuerzo que le dedico…

Me pongo a revisar en su alacena a ver qué puedo robar para hacer unos bocadillos, mientras la miro de reojo a ver qué hace y para mi sorpresa se pone a llorar, ¿acaso entro en su periodo por eso anda tan sentimental? Tomo una lata de cerveza y le aviento una.

−Piensas cambiar de carrera a una de actriz melodramática, porque estoy a punto de darte la presea.

−¡…!

−Si no me hablas te romperé la boca para que tengas un pretexto por no decirme nada.

Me enciendo como cigarro de furia por sentirme como un cero a la izquierda a su lado y voy a su recamara para amenazarla con su oso predilecto, esa nunca falla amenazó de muerte a su queridísimo amigo y casi me quiere linchar, pero al entrar lo veo en su cama partido a la mitad y negro, ¿que no era blanco? que animal soy pues claro que es blanco, desde que la conozco lo he observado no me puedo equivocar me acerco y ese color negro es por el lodo que lo cubría lo tomo aprisa no creyendo lo que miro, sé que lo cuida más que su vida y estar de esta manera es demasiado alarmante.

−¿Quién le hizo esto?−Señalo al oso de nombre ridículo, pero no obtengo respuestas.

Diablos me va a odiar por un rato, pero ni modo, la toma de la mano y la llevo a su habitación para empujarla arriba de su cama, empiezo a manosearla desde arriba y abajo esperando una reacción de su parte.

−Defiende tu virginal cuerpo… Si no lo haces sabes perfectamente lo que te haré, ¿soy una lepera recuerdas? no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.

Mi mano desciende para empezar a desabrochar su pantalón y solo noto que desvía la mirada, ¿esta idiota en verdad me va a dejar hacérselo? en otra ocasión ya estaría tirada por un puñetazo de su parte.

−Nao−Dice débilmente.

−¿Qué?−Sorprendida que me hable aunque sea de manera tan sumisa, que me pregunto dónde está la bestia de mi amiga.

−Me vendí.

Eso que me dijo me dejo lela un hueco comenzó a formase en el que se supone esta el corazón, mi virginal ya no era virginal, la rabia me estaba invadiendo mi más preciada persona había caído en el mismo nivel que yo, la amiga, hermana y… mucho más que eso hizo lo impensable para mí.

−¿Por qué?−Era mi voz resentida que sale ante esa verdad dolorosa, más bien quería decirle porque tú de todo el mundo, si eres mi orgullo por ese carácter de poca abuela que se carga.

−Me ofrecieron bastante y tenía necesidad.−Le dice dándose la media vuelta y mirando a la nada.

−Entonces de ahí sacaste el dinero… Maldita sea eres una tonta cómo pudiste…−Mis ojos se inundan de un líquido que no pensé que aun tuviera en existencia− ¿Quién te compro?−Dispuesta a aniquilar a quien se atrevió a comerse el manjar de esa manera tan cochina.

−Saya y otra mata sanos.

Me la hicieron sándwich en su primera vez, es más degenerado de lo que imagine y lo peor que ya conozco a una, no pensé que esa doctora le diera por los tríos, sin embargo le romperé el alma por esto si quería hacer esa fantasía con gusto hubiera sido su juguete estoy impuesta serlo, pero ahí van y tocan a quien no deben... Imperdonable en mi mente invade ese pensamiento.

−¿Qué crees que le pase a mis retoños araña?−Le dice de manera lastimera.

−¿Eh? ¡Quedaste embarazada babosa!

−Mis hijos los abandone en ese lugar.−Lo dice ida tocando su corazón con sufrimiento.

−¿Cuáles hijos bestia? explícate bien me dijiste que te le vendiste a dos mujeres, no a un hombre no puedes quedar preñada por eso buey, recuerda las clases de sexualidad aunque sea conoce lo básico, tanta virginidad te deterioro las neuronas.

Quedo estupefacta ante sus argumentos de qué diantres me está hablando esta ex-virginal, ya que al fin anda cooperativa la interrogo hasta cansarme y me cuenta todo su mugriento drama.

−Natsuki eso es todo lo que te hicieron, eso es una idiotez sabes la maldita preocupación que tuve, hasta casi me salía lo justiciero para lavar tu supuesta deshonra.−Le digo enojada por escuchar lo que sucedió, no era nada grave para mi consideración.

−Tu no entiendes… Mis futuros hijos quedaron en manos de esas doctoras y que tal que les pasa algo, que tal que los utilizan como conejillos de indias o hacen mutaciones para hacer clones y venderlos al mayoreo a terroristas.

−No digas animaladas ellas solo experimentan para la fertilización−mientras saco un cigarrillo me siento en un mueble de la habitación y explicarle con peritas para tranquilizar su alma inocente, doy una bocanada del cigarro para recordar más o menos el rollo que se traen las doctoras− es una nueva investigación que tienen, todo es sabido que para fecundar un óvulo es necesaria la carga genética de un esperma, pero según ellas van a cambiar ese concepto, que harán un óvulo que tenga las mismas características genéticas de un esperma eso me dijo Saya, además me platico en medio de su peda, que es posible que mediante su técnica avanzada y "secreta" se fecundara artificialmente un óvulo con la carga genética de otro óvulo.

−¡Cómo sabes tanto!

−Me eche a la doctora recuerdas andaba hasta las trancas y me soltó todo en medio de nuestros quereres.−Apago el cigarro al terminar mi explicación.

Esta virginal que agradable que aún lo siga siendo, me tomo de los hombros pidiéndome de favor que averigüe exactamente que iban a hacer con sus "hijos".

−Y dale que no son tus cachorros.─La aviento aun lado ya que anda de empalagosa.

−Nao mírame a los ojos y sostenme que si hacen esa cosa que dijiste, eso por consecuencia no será mis bebés.

−Bueno si van a ser tus crías nadie lo puede negar usaran tus óvulos para fecundar, pero ese va a ser problema de la idiota que se deje embarazar con tus bichos.−Lo dice como si no fuera de importancia.

−Soy una madre desnaturalizada que abandona a sus hijos a su suerte solo por dinero−Se tira al piso otra vez viendo su vida pasar.

−Hay ya deja el sentimentalismo, voy a ir a averiguar qué sucederá con el experimento contenta.─Ya fastidiada con eso y quería de vuelta a la Natsuki vale todo lo antes posible.

−En serio eso harías por mi arañita.−Le brillan sus ojos de agradecimiento.

−No me digas arañita babosa, lo haré pero ya compórtate como siempre y deja de andar causando lastima… Tonta…−Le dice altaneramente, mientras baja su rostro para que no viese el sonrojo que le causo por esa mirada tierna que le lanzo.

 **"Nao se aleja de la casa Kuga a investigar, entretanto en el hospital Saya y Youko se miran preocupadas después de ver el último resultado fallido con otra paciente"**

−No son compatibles en nada.─Se cae con desgano en su silla viendo los análisis.

−Youko ya revisaste a todas las candidatas.─Su voz es ronca al llamar a varios colegas, pidiéndoles información clasificada de sus pacientes y hacer comparaciones todas siendo fallidas.

−Lo he hecho, pero es nula la compatibilidad.

−Y de tus pacientes fuera de este experimento, las que tienes de manera privada.─Le dice desesperada.

−Saya eso no lo debo hacer.

−Eso no Importa ahora nuestra carrera tiende de un hilo, el hospital nos ha dado demasiados fondos, si no damos resultados cerraran el proyecto.

−Lo revise−Dice resignada− sé que no debí solo lo hice por curiosidad y la encontré, pero solo hay una mujer compatible para hacer fecundar los óvulos de Natsuki Kuga, la carga genética es muy grande solo la puede soportar los de…

−¿Quién?

−La peor persona, la única que pondría el éxito en nuestras manos, es la que nunca nos ayudaría… Fujino…

−Estamos perdidas entonces─Se toma el cabello creyendo que su carrera otra vez se vendría a pique…

 **"Mientras tanto varios Mercedes Benz se estacionan enfrente de la casa Kuga, saliendo hombres de uniformes negros escoltando a una prominente señora mayor su cabello negro intenso por el tinte, de ojos azules aunque carentes de vitalidad son energéticos y dominantes, pero se topa con Saeko en la entrada"**

−¿Cómo me encontró?−Dice la señora Saeko nerviosa por la visita.

−El dinero mueve montañas y claro afloja bocas Kuga san.−Le dice sonriente la mujer mayor.

−Váyase de aquí señora Sears, no hay nada de valor en mi hogar que usted pueda desear.−Le dice cortantemente pero sus ojos jades muestran furia al verla.

−Estás segura de que no tienes algo preciado mío.−La anciana ve con añoranza la pequeña casa.

−¿Suyo?−Se ríe con potencia.

−Por favor, déjame ver a mi nieta.−Su tono se vuelve suplicante sorprendiendo a su asistente, ya que ella nunca mostraba esa faceta a nadie.

−Aquí no hay ninguna nieta suya−Le dice sin ninguna duda−vivo sola.

−No me mientas, sé que decidiste tener al hijo de Jin por consiguiente es del linaje Sears.

−¿Usted diciéndome eso? acaso usted no quería que perdiera el niño y me chantajeo por ello, por eso lo aborte como usted y mis padres querían, así que no busque más.−Se lo dice con repudio al recordar, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para poder traer a la vida a su hija.

−Su nombre es Natsuki verdad.−Decide no indagar más en ese tema, del error que cometió años atrás.

−No es mi hija.−Lo dice como último recurso desesperado.

−Saeko si es tu retrato mismo cuando eras joven no la puedes negar, deja de tratar de fingir.

−¿Qué quiere con ella?−Lo dice ya resignada ya que era inútil negarle su existencia, ya que parecía tenía mucha información de ellas.

−Darle el futuro que le negué hace tiempo.−Dice sinceramente la anciana.

−Ese debería ser el papel de Jin de en vez del suyo.−Lo dice con más rabia al no verlo en escena.

−Mi hijo es un testarudo lo debiste conocer bien, ya vez que el ama la compañía más que nada en el mundo.

−Igual que usted de tal palo tal astilla.−Lo dice como si nada al recordar lo bastardo que podía llegar hacer su ex-amante.

−Los años te hacen ver lo que realmente importa Saeko, pero mi hijo aún sigue ciego como lo estuve yo en su tiempo… Por eso dame a Natsuki la formaré bien te lo aseguro, no cometeré el mismo error que hice contigo y Jin.

−Nunca te la daré es mi hija nada más, yo la crie, eduque, cuide, cuando solamente a ustedes les preocupaba su maldito conglomerado.

−No lo hagas por mí, ni por Jin, no te dejes llevar por el rencor que me tienes, ve por el futuro de Natsuki ¿sabes que le han hecho un daño irreparable?

−¿De qué hablas?−Dice confundida.

−Supongo que su ánimo ha estado al declive.−Con seguridad habla del comportamiento que debe tener la joven.

−¿Cómo sabes eso?−Preocupada al recordar cómo ha estado su hija, sin ningún ánimo, demasiado silenciosa y pensativa, le preocupaba ya que ni enferma dejaba su lado interactivo, sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella y no sabía en qué cosa.

−Erstin.−Llama la anciana a su asistente personal al ver que podía abordar a Saeko y poder tomar ventaja al fin.

−Si mi señora.−Dice una jovencita de veinte tres años, con un traje de ejecutiva de sastre, aunque era joven era muy astuta e inteligente, que llego al agrado de la presidenta al mirar que era muy discreta en todo, la acogió muy pronto bajo su mandato.

−Dale el dispositivo.

"La joven rubia le pone en las manos de Saeko una Tablet haciéndole ver un video en particular"

−Quieres que la humillen de esa manera siempre, el carácter de Natsuki supongo es igual que el tuyo obstinado y siempre defendiendo sus ideales, pero dime vas a frenarla de esa forma y dejaras que agache a la cabeza cada vez que encuentre personas como ella, que quieran aplacar ese ímpetu que tiene.

−¿Quién es?−Dice rabiosa la señora Saeko al ver como desvalorizaban a su hija y esta no hacía nada más que agachar más la cabeza o bajar sus puños.

−Su temible competencia Shizuru Fujino, es la que prontamente será presidenta de mi compañía.

−¿Y Jin?

−Él está de acuerdo que esa mujer sea su sucesora de en vez de mi nieta y para que aliente más a tu decisión tiene las mismas tendencias destructoras que mi hijo, usa los mismos métodos casi te podría decir que es su clon solo hecha mujer.

─Ósea un idiota más en el mundo─Mastica con indignación.

─Pero aun así te enamoraste de ese idiota─Le dice para picar un poco a esa mujer de carácter férreo, que siempre agito el mundo de su hijo intransigente.

−Natsuki no sabe de moda─Le corta en seco para no hablar de su ex─ creo que ni siquiera sabe distinguir los tonos de los colores y ni siquiera le interesa saber, como le va a ganar a alguien tan preparado y déspota.─Al conocer la poca información se daba una idea, del adversario enorme que le quería poner a su hija.

−¿La grandiosa diseñadora Saeko Kuga no le enseño nada?−Sorprendida por esa información.

−No ella está interesada en otra clase de asuntos, nunca le quise imponer gustos.−Recordando que siempre le quiso poner sus combinaciones de ropa, pero siempre la mandaba a volar hasta que se resignó a no decirle más.

" **Una joven de ojos jades está escuchando toda la conversación, todo lo que oye le da rabia al descubrir que su padre está vivo y ni siquiera se presentó ante ella, más al darse cuenta que esa familia la rechazo antes de su nacimiento y conocer que su madre tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes ante esa familia, sale a la defensa de su progenitora"**

−Lárguese de nuestra casa−Dice Natsuki poniéndose enfrente de su mamá.

−Nat… ¿Cómo?

La pongo aun lado para que no se preocupe que aquí está su insensata hija para defenderla, aunque me esté llevando la fregada por lo que hice por obtener dinero, eso no cambia lo primordial para mí que es proteger a mi familia.

−Ya oyó a la señora de la casa Kuga, no ocupamos nada de usted retírese de aquí.─La miro horrible para que vea que no bromeo.

−Esa actitud férrea me agrada−Dice con orgullo la anciana.─Tienes mi mirada cuando me pongo intensa.

−Váyase a un asilo a chochear y deje de molestar en nuestro hogar.

Tomo la mano de mi madre para llevarla adentro de nuestra casa, pero esa anciana me detiene.

−No te sientes humillada y su bajada.

−¡…!

−Fujino te quito acaso las agallas de tan siquiera escucharme y ahora le tienes miedo a gente adinerada.

Estoy rabiosa esa anciana está tocando una herida, que no sanara fácilmente ya que si fuera poca la humillación, agreguémosle que me vendí ante esas doctoras la poca decencia que me quedaba está en los suelos.

−¿Dignidad, orgullo, ser honrada, honesta, dígame para qué demonios me sirve esa porquería?─Le dije airada pensando del poco valor que tiene para mí en ese momento.

−Natsuki−Dice Saeko sorprendida ante las palabras rencorosas que escucha.

−Mama es la verdad, cualquier riquillo con ínfulas de todo poderoso me lo hizo saber, que ser toda esa porquería no me va a llevar a nada bueno, ya verás que cuando me ponga en modo deshonesto, iré a arrancarle esa sonrisa a Kiyohime y la humillaré mil veces más de lo que me causo, se la tengo sentenciada.─Mi odio puro habla por mí.

Mi madre me detiene mi proceder y por sus acciones sé que me va a dar todo su afecto en todo su esplendor, de ese que nunca me ha dado en vida, pero que hoy se lo provoque con lo que dije.

"La señora Sears y todo el sequito que la resguardaba ven con asombro, como Saeko le dio un fuerte empujón a su hija tirándola al suelo"

−Llévesela−Dice la señora Kuga indignada con su hija.

−¡Mama!−Le digo sorprendida ante sus palabras.

−Lina, regrésele los pantalones a mi hija no sé qué demonios tiene esa tal Fujino que ha hecho que esta tonta tenga ese pensamiento tan malo.

−No es malo─ Me quejo con enojo─es lo que he descubierto sabes lo que me orillo hacer esa güera desgraciada.─Casi al borde de las lágrimas al recordarlo, no voy a perdonarla nunca nadie hará que cambie de opinión ni siquiera las maneras bestias de Saeko.

−Lo sé y no me interesa−Dice fríamente, aunque no era cierto que no le interesaba y sentía unas ganas asesinas de darle una lección ella misma a la mujer que la humillo, sin embargo era hora que su hija se enfrentará por ella misma al mundo retorcido de la que salió por voluntad propia, quería saber si Natsuki podía soportar esa presión de ese lugar.

Casi me rio con ironía aun lado de mi mama, pero miro esa expresión afilada y me la contengo por preservación, me gustaría decirle que por culpa de la Kiyohime va a ser abuela y que sus nietos andarán regados por ahí en el mundo, sin embargo ese sería darle un golpe bajo si lo es para mí ya para ella es otro cantar, así que me guardo esa información hasta que estire la pata si es posible.

−Acepto Saeko tu propuesta, ya verás será la presidenta de la compañía Sears como debiste serlo tú en ese tiempo, solo que mi necedad no me dejo verlo.─Dice Lina dándole indicaciones a su asistente.

¿Qué? miro como la anciana le da a mi madre unas llaves, le dice que es para su nueva casa y mi mama las toma como si nada y además la muy sinvergüenza le pide un auto y una cuenta bancaria que desea recorrer el mundo que se siente muy cansada y le hace un pancho a la que se supone es mi "abuelita" diciéndole que fue muy duro educarme y que ocupa una recompensa, ahora los hombres de negro y sin ser exagerada todos estaban de negro me toman de los hombros y me llevan al auto como si fuera mercancía vendida al mejor postor.

−¡Natsuki!

−Mama.─Le digo casi con el moco de fuera, sabía que ella no me haría esta agachada tan fea.

−Aplasta a Fujino por el honor de un Kuga.

Y con esas últimas palabras mi madre se desase de mí sin más, mientras la anciana esta me toma de la mano confianzudamente, mientras a mí me sale mi ceño fruncido ante su atrevimiento.

−Tendrás que entrar a la carrera de diseño de modas, para que puedas manejar la empresa mejor y puedas entender los parámetros, iras a vivir a mi mansión serás una Sears completamente ya verás.

Casi escupo sangre ante ese disparate nunca, de los nunca cambiaré mi carrera por esa pomposa y delicadilla eso no es lo mío.

−No cambiara mi ingeniería para andarme vistiendo de rosita pastel y sonreírles a todos como babosa.

─¿Esa perspectiva tan pobre tienes de nosotros?

─¡..!

−Entonces serás humillada nuevamente por Fujino en poco tiempo.

─¡Qué!

─Natsuki te lo voy a decir solo una vez y quiero que lo comprendas, yo no vine a defenderte ante nadie, tienes que ganarte el respeto de tus empleados y el consejo de accionistas por tus propios méritos, no vine a darte palmaditas en la espalda, ni endulzarte el oído, eres mi nieta pero no por eso te daré un trato especial.

Me quedo helada esta salió peor que Saeko, dios que clase de familia tengo, que no me había dado cuenta.

−Pero no te preocupes en la mansión te mimaré lo que quieras, ¿te gusta el helado?

Y me da una sonrisa esto es horrible además es bipolar, al sentir que me besa la mejilla y la rubia que está enfrente de mí se ríe, le enseño mi puño y en cambio se sonroja ante mi acto, que raro suelo intimidar o caer mal, no hacer sonrojar.

−Que dices seguirás usando tus rodillas o la enfrentaras con el coraje que le tienes.─Le dice Lina para saber en qué condiciones entrenara a su nieta.

−Al demonio con todo, quiero vengarme y si esa Kiyohime le gusta tanto ser presidenta, se la quitaré de la manera que sea.─Lo digo con más resentimiento.

─¿Tienes una amiga de tu edad verdad?

─¿Nao? que con ella.─Sorprendida que entrase ella a colación.

─¿La conoce Fujino?

─Que yo sepa jamás se han visto las caras.

─Perfecto ese será tu señuelo.

─¿Iremos de pesca?─Confundida de lo que hablaba la "abuelita"

─Después te digo para que ocupo a esa joven, lo que debes conocer de inmediato, es que comenzaras con el puesto que tenía Shizuru cuando entro a la compañía.

─¡Seré la jefa tan pronto, qué bien!─como ansió verle la cara de espanto de esa güera huraña, ya me vi en mi oficina enorme tirándole la mala onda hasta cansarme, es más le quitaré su oficina haré que me sirva café todas las mañanas en minifalda.

─No, serás la ayudante… de los ayudantes.

─¿Ah?

─La recadera de todos─Le dice Erstin entregándole el gafete de su nuevo puesto.

─¿Que esto es un chiste?

─Si quieres ser mi sucesora gánatelo Natsuki…

" **Nao llega al hospital privado, saluda a unas enfermeras de manera coqueta y va directo sin que la detenga nadie a cierto consultorio"**

Ahí vengo como buena "amiga" a tratar de ver que sucedió con lo que hizo Natsuki, espero en el consultorio a una de las tantas amantes de mi lista, eh ahí sale la que traumo al corazón de bombón.

−Nao que gusto verte, vienes para hacer otra sección más profunda−Dice la doctora dándole un beso fugaz en la boca.

−Saya tengo algo que preguntarte, sé que puede hasta sea algo prohibido por la ética que manejan aquí, sin embargo es muy importante además ya soltaste la lengua conmigo y sabes que seré una tumba con lo que me dijiste.─Le doy mi mirada de no rompo un plato que todas me creen, supongo que por mi edad me ayuda y confían en mí.

−Es sobre Natsuki verdad, no pensé que saliera tan afectada después de los procedimientos que le hicimos, la tratamos de la manera más delicada que pudimos, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar en el trascurso de todo el proyecto hasta me hizo sentir mal.

−Si... Ella es muy sentimental y más cuando involucras paternidad en la oración.

−Dile que no se preocupe−Dice con desgano sacando un archivero de su escritorio.−Sus óvulos no han sido compatibles con las demás pacientes para la fecundación, haz de cuenta son tan sanos sus genes que al momento de hacer la fertilización ellos exterminan nuestra encima y eliminan el otro ovulo de la otra mujer.

−Suena complicado ¿entonces ya no quedan más óvulos?

−Solo quedan para una prueba más, por eso Youko está fuera buscando a una mujer al extranjero para a ver si encuentra una factible, este proyecto le hemos invertido mucho capital y nuestro prestigio está en la cuerda floja.

−Lo lamento Saya─Le digo fingidamente, pero en vista de que es más probable que la bestia no le van a dar hijos me retiro, antes que me las pida y no tengo ganas de dar caricias por dinero.

−Si Fujino accediera a nuestra oferta nuestra investigación seria salvada.─Lo dice sin querer al querer eliminar su decepción.─Pero es imposible aunque sea plantearle la idea.

−Hablas de esa Fujino, la Kiyohime.─Toma asiento de inmediato al interesarme ese tema.

−¿La conoces?

−Esa vieja ha hecho que el espíritu de la bestia, se haya hecho a la de un cachorro, si tuviera el poder haría que se arrepintiera de haberse metido con Natsuki.

−Esa mujer es intocable y peor tendré que examinarla en unos momentos por más que la repudie y de seguro ni me ha de reconocer de lo poco importante que fue hacerme esa bajeza ante ese periódico.

−¡…!

−La odio.

−Parece que esa mujer tiene muchos enemigos acuestas.

−Y todos a pulso y nadie ha podido ponerle un alto, ya vez ella está feliz de quedar estéril ya que un embarazo arruinaría su legendaria carrera y además la muy desgraciada si es compatible con los óvulos de tu amiga, pero antes se muere Kiyohime que ayudarnos.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas mirándonos entre sí.

−Estás pensando lo mismo que yo−Dijeron en unción.

−Es peligroso mi reputación se vendría abajo.−Dice mejor pensando las cosas.

−Pero tu proyecto tendría éxito y sabes que el hospital se les olvidara en segundos lo que hagas aquí, mientras les generes ingresos.─El diablito de Nao saliendo a relucir influenciando para mal como siempre.

−No sé si pueda sola con esto, Kiyohime no es nada tonta ella solo viene a valoración se dará cuenta si trato de hacerle el procedimiento.─Dice la doctora dando las mejores excusas de no hacer algo contra su ética, aunque en su interior lo quería realizar como revancha en contra de quien la arruino.

−Si quieres hacerlo déjamelo a mí solo dame un sedante y ya verás de lo que puedo ser capaz por ayudarte y vengarme aunque sea por debajo del agua de quien humillo a la virginal.

─Entonces esto será su castigo.

─Muy bien dicho hoy castigaremos a Kiyohime…

Unas horas después.

" **Shizuru llega a la clínica igual de despampanante que siempre, aunque sea a revisión le gusta lucir de la mejor manera, se sienta y toma una revista mientras una enfermera pelirroja le pregunta si gusta una bebida"**

−Ara, dame un té… No sabes que mejor déjalo así, de seguro me traerán uno instantáneo.

−Por supuesto que no señorita le prepararé el de mejor calidad, usted solo espere.

Veo que la enfermera esa se retira aprisa pero la muy incompetente, no me dijo que si podía entrar al consultorio, antes de reclamar recibo una llamada de Yukino informándome que la presidenta quiere hacer oficial la competencia contra su nieta, esto es magnífico yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo y esos ya nada más andan viendo como desbancarme, así que me levanto para entrar al consultorio no pienso esperar a nadie por mi cita.

−Fujino sama aun no puede entrar, estamos preparando la sala para poder valorarla.─Saya saliéndose el corazón al no estar preparada psicológicamente para el encuentro.

−Siento que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, si ya sabemos que no hay remedio para lo que me aqueja, para que extraer esa muestra.─Miro mi reloj desesperada al quererme retirar.

−Son ordenes de la doctora Youko.

Iba a demandar la presencia de Youko para que ella me atendiera personalmente, pero ahí viene la enfermera para ofrecerme la bebida y la asistente de mi doctora me explicaba con detalle porque era bueno ese estudio, degusto mi té tranquila pensando en lo que me dice, ya después de escuchar toda su palabrería me da un expediente para leerlo es el mío, esta desde mi primer chequeo hasta el de hoy, así que me tarde bastante leyendo minuciosamente no me gusta pasarme nada por alto aunque tenga prisa, tanto que mi vista se siente cansada me toco la sien para despabilar un poco, me pasan a la sala para tomar mi muestra iba a verificar bien el sitio y todo lo que conlleva ya que he estado anteriormente en estos chequeos, pero este lugar es diferente antes de hacer mi cuestionamiento mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse intempestivamente ante un fuerte sueño que me invade…

 **Horas después.**

−Shizuru Sama… Shizuru sama.─La mueve con cuidado Saya.

−Si−Dije desorientada ante él desconecte que tuve.

−Se quedó dormida durante el examen, debe estar muy cansada para que hasta ahorita se haya despertado.

Miro el reloj confusa y noto que han pasado bastantes horas y recuerdo la citación de la señora Sears y ni siquiera le pregunto el resultado del examen, ya que no importa en lo más mínimo solo vine para cumplirle a Youko nada más.

"Shizuru toma su bolso y su expediente aprisa saliendo del consultorio, mientras tanto sale una pelirroja escondida atrás del escritorio"

−¿Resulto?─Dice Nao algo entumecida haciendo guardia en todos lados, para que la doctora hiciera su trabajo.

−No lo sé.

−¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

−Necesitaría examinarla en unas semanas.

─¿Va a venir nuevamente?

−Era su ultimo comprobación, así que es imposible valorarla de nuevo.

─Entonces como sabrás que hiciste bien tu trabajo.

−Pues solo nos falta esperar hasta que se le note el estado o que se presente los síntomas y venga a reclamar como leona, pero es el noventa nueve por ciento que esa fecundación haya sido un éxito.─Dice Feliz la doctora.

−Esa es la dulce venganza que se merece por humillar a Natsuki─Mientras se le forma una sonrisa con maldad─El hijo de mi virginal va a hacer que se derrumbe esa exitosa carrera que alardea tanto... Vamos a ver cuánto duras en la cumbre Kiyohime…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola buenas tardes a todas me acabo de dar una escapadita para subirles la continuacion, ya que parece que ahora ando hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer y planear antes de una visita especial por aca donde vivo, asi que ando viendo a donde ir esos dias XD... parece que algunas no estan deacuerdo que Nat cambie de carrera XD no se preocupen ahi alguien de los personajes que tampoco se la dejara tan facil para que Nat haga eso :D y ya pues a Shizuru y su embarazo jaja la dejo asi como incognita su reaccion =D.

 **Raquesofi**...pues la relación que quiero de Ersuk... No quiero dar adelantos pero ahi tu leeras, sobre hacer uno independiente con ellas dos ahorita pues la verdad no prometo nada apenas puedo darle seguimientos a los fics que tengo escribiendo en este momento se me hace muy dificil por el tiempo, pero tengo en cuenta sus sugerencias :)...

 **Guest...** Lo de virginal que te decian tus amigas no hay problema y no tiene nada de malo tu edad solo que tu te sientas preparada XD ademas yo fui la ultima de la manada de todas mis amigas, compañeras o las de mi alrededor, pero no me arrepiento de ello ya que encontre a la persona indicada (bueno de todos modos eso ya es opinion personal y moral de cada quien, ya que solo uno es dueño de su cuerpo y decide con quien y en que momento hacerlo, por eso hay que formarse un criterio y no solo dejarse llevar por lo que te dicen, sino lo que tu piensas al respecto, ay me oi bien consejera ajajaja) **  
**

Hasta la proxima cuidense mucho...  


* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

Esto que demonios es, distingo una casota que me deja de a cinco como cinco casi al nivel comatoso de lo impresionante, la abuelita si debe tener el cochinito de su alcancía muy grande mira que tener esta propiedad tan majestuosa, que es como las que salen en los documentales donde habitan gente mega millonaria me da una vaga idea de la posición que exteriorizan los Sears, después que los hombres de negro me sueltan la tal Erstin toma el mando y me enseña en qué lugar echaré la mona, pero que monada me voy echar esta habitación es más grande que mi casa, solo miro todo que grita esplendoroso y por la mirada de la abuelita lo que comprendo es mío.

−Esta será tu nuevo hogar escogimos lo que te agrada según las investigaciones que hice antes de contactarte, pero si no te gusta su decoración puedes modificarla junto con Erstin, que vivirá aquí en la mansión para que pueda asesorarte en cualquier duda.

−Sí, aja−No sé qué demonios dijo así que le doy el avión como lo hacía con mi mama cuando hablaba de costuritas y colores, ya que estaba casi escurriéndome la baba con el amplificador y guitarra que tenía enfrente de mis narices, con esto puedo tocar mis canciones favoritas a todo su esplendor.

−Erstin hazte cargo tengo una cita importante que no puedo retrasar, además ahora tu deber es cuidar que Natsuki no se meta en problemas−Le indica Lina a su asistente al notar que su nieta ni siquiera le ponía atención en ese momento.

−Como desee mi señora−Se inclina dando una reverencia.

Se fue la abuelita bipolar así que hay que marcar el territorio, corro aprisa y me aviento a la cama brincando como plebe, la rubia se me queda viendo raro, de seguro se le antoja pero le ha de dar vergüenza, así que quitada de la pena voy y tomo de la mano para aventarla a la cama y empecemos a divertirnos a la falta de la araña ya que ella sin pedir permiso estuviera haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Sin embargo la rubia solo se pone roja, sus orejas antes blanquecinas ahora parecen tomates y comienza a desviarme la mirada.

−No te gusta−le digo aun saltando como chapulín y ella ahí como roca.

−No debería hacer esto, tendría que ponerse analizar cómo le dará la cara al consejo en unas horas.−Se levanta enseguida alisando su traje nerviosamente.

−Que aguafiestas−Hago un puchero y le saco la lengua.

−Debe comportarse señorita.

Ay, no manches no me digan que me van a educar para hacerme pomposa, la asistente de la abuela se pone a darme un sermón me empieza a dar sueño bostezo como mil veces, mis ojos lagrimean a cada regla que me hecha, hasta que me harto y la agarro de la cintura para sacarla de mi guarida recién estrenada, porque ni a mi mama le ponía tanta atención como esta pretende que lo haga.

−Erstin pareces anciana hablando de esa manera, cuando platiquemos en idioma divertido me contactas.

−Pero señorita.−Le dice tímidamente al ver a la joven de ojos jades demasiado cerca.

−Natsuki, bestia, animal o tu pedazo de porquería, dime de esa manera la que más te guste, pero no señorita…−le digo enérgicamente−Aunque lo siga siendo−Eso lo digo casi inaudible ya que lo que menos quiero es publicar mi vida íntima, aunque no tenga vida íntima para nada.

−¡Eh!

−Que vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntas, así que cuanto más cómoda estemos entre nosotras mejor, además te vez más bonita cuando no estás tan solemne.

Le guiño el ojo para que entendiera y creo que salió contraproducente, se puso más colorada se dio la vuelta aprisa tropezándose nerviosamente con la alfombra y yéndose sin despedir, supongo que se ofendió por no quererle hacer caso en todo su mandato, ocupo a Nao porque parece que esta asistente no es como ella y no sé cómo más relacionarme con los demás, ya que la araña es la única que me ha aguantado del género femenino sin que se alejen de mí como la rubia lo está realizando, supongo que si soy bruta en mi comportamiento como me dice Yamada siempre, que hago lo mismo con las que intentan congeniar conmigo y nunca lo logran.

Noto que son rápidos estas personas, miro mis cosas en una esquina todas amontonadas, hasta se trajeron lo que quedo de Dulcineo y lo pongo en el rincón veo mis libros de ingeniería preguntándome si podre abandonar algo que me apasiona a morir solo por una venganza, diablos ya estaba muy avanzada en mis planos para el nuevo Duran y que me encuentro que ahora hare vestiditos para esqueléticas, toda la culpa la tiene Kiyohime se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo, mi otro plan era construir una moto con capacidad de hacer trisas su auto con ella adentro y ahora si adrede ok eso suena infantil y sanguinario, pero no pensaba en otra cosa más y con mi nivel económico era a lo corto plazo podía realizar, hasta que llego mi familia fantasma a darme esta oportunidad maravillosa para mi desquite… Aunque creo que en el proceso voy a perder otra cosa valiosa… Le doy la vuelta a mis planos y los pongo junto a Dulcineo como otro muerto más en esta guerra que apenas comenzó y que por el momento voy perdiendo de manera grosera.

" **Lina llega a las empresas Sears entra a su oficina, pero detrás de ella va su hijo cerrando la puerta para hablar de manera privada antes que el consejo de accionistas"**

−Madre detenga esto−enérgicamente le exige el hombre rubio.

−Dirigirte a mí de manera más educada, no sabía que te había enseñado tan mal−Pausadamente le ordena.

−Discúlpame estoy exaltado ante tus decisiones fuera de orden−Se sienta tranquilamente y le pone unos documentos enfrente de ella del último rendimiento del desfile de moda.−Shizuru es la mejor para ocupar tu cargo y lo conoces bien por eso me enoja esa necedad tuya, en poner otra gente en ese puesto.

−No te olvidas de algo importante−Los ojos de Lina chocan con los ojos azules de su hijo.

−¿Qué cosa?−Viendo los documentos inquietamente, frunciendo el ceño buscando de inmediato un error toma el bolígrafo y empieza analizarlo con premura mordiéndolo de mala manera, aunque no fuera educado era un tic que tenía ante la presión, era un modo de liberarlo desde pequeño.

−La niña se parece mucho a ti.−Se lo suelta con un suspiro al distinguir ciertas similitudes entre ellos.

"Jin al solo oír eso se pone reservado y deja la pluma a un lado para dejar una expresión inexistente en sus facciones"

−La convenciste muy rápido, supongo que es igual a su madre tu dinero debió gustarle más−De manera indiferente habla el rubio.

−¿A Saeko gustarle el dinero? Aunque ahora si me pidió de manera muy sinvergüenza, pero creo que está planeando algo no me fio que me dé a su hija tan fácilmente, ella nunca hace un movimiento sin ya tener otra cosa en la mente o estoy paranoica y solamente ocupa un descanso después de todo lo que le hice junto con su familia−Le dice la anciana aturdida por los acontecimientos que tuvo que pasar de manera tan cómoda.−¿Dónde crees que la encontré después de estos años?

−Supongo en un departamento de lujo en el extranjero o no lo sé ni me interesa saber más de esa mujer−sus ojos perdiendo expresión al solo recordarla.

−Que mal informado estas, debiste aunque sea seguir mi investigación que le hice unos meses atrás.

−Ínsito no me interesa.

−Tampoco te interesa que sé "casó" en su trabajo.

−¡Qué!−Sus ojos azules comienzan a tomar un color llameante.−Saeko se casó con otro… Ni siquiera yo hice tal bajeza−Silbaba en un tono demasiado amenazador.

−Perdón digo sé "canso" de su trabajo y renuncio para viajar por el mundo−La anciana disimulando su burla al haber troleado a su hijo calculador y este había caído redondo como siempre se involucraba en la ecuación a Saeko.

−Como decía madre−Carraspea diplomáticamente para recomponer su expresión−No me interesa para nada esa mujer y lo que haya hecho con su vida.

−¿Y tu hija?

−Seguramente me odia y no voy hacer nada para cambiar ese sentimiento, ya que tú la has hecho mi enemiga al quererla poner en un puesto que no se merece.

−No te preocupes hijo la niña tampoco le interesas para nada, tanto es así que ni siquiera menciono tu nombre y no le dio curiosidad conocerte.

−Ya veo−Se forma un silencio pausado− después de todo no me necesita como lo imagine.

"La anciana observa un cambio de aire en el ambiente, decide cortar ese momento creyendo que era lo más prudente, porque había decidido que tampoco ayudaría a su hijo para dar un acercamiento con Natsuki"

−No la voy a favorecer como tú crees Jin, tendrá su prueba será una empleada más aquí, tomara el mismo puesto que Shizuru tuvo al ingresar.

−Madre usted es ingenua sabe que al momento que los empleados la miren con solo el hecho de ser su nieta ya será favorecida la respetaran solo con eso, ella no será como Fujino que tuvo que escalar esa posición sin ayuda de ninguna influencia, mi pupila no llego a hasta este puesto sin esfuerzo, talento y dedicación.

−Lo sé por eso seré justa con las dos, pondré a una joven que sea haga pasar por mi nieta y ella recibirá toda esa atención que tú mencionas, ya que de ese modo también aseguraré que Natsuki aprenda todo el funcionamiento de la empresa, no ocupo que le laman las botas a mi heredera como lo hicieron contigo Jin cuando ingresaste aquí y por eso Saeko te desbanco rápidamente de tu puesto por ser un mimado y prepotente, ocupo que la traten con mano de hierro y sepa que el trabajo es importante más de lo que piensa, será solo una practicante más que no reconoceré y tú tampoco como nuestra familia hasta que se lo gane, ¿qué opinas?

−Que no ocupo ese trámite sé que Shizuru ganara.

−¿Confías mucho en ella verdad?

−Cuando vi surgir ese potencial que tenía la tome bajo mi mandato la adiestre para ser la mujer que es ahora y te puedo decir que es mil veces mejor que yo.

−"Potencial" Shizuru ya lo tenía cualquiera lo podía ver hasta un ciego, solo que tú aprovechaste todo ese suceso lamentable que tuvo que pasar con su familia y lo que ocurrió gravemente en ese entonces cuando comenzó a colaborar aquí, de en vez de ayudarla la pisoteaste hasta que te cansaste, hasta que se convirtiera en odio y ese odio se extendió más y más hasta lo que es hoy en día, déjame decirte que eres pésimo maestro hijo.

−Ella es la mejor no importa el enfoque que hice que tomara, no me arrepiento de ello.

−Eres demasiado mezquino para darte cuenta del daño que le has ocasionado a esa mujer… Pero ya no hablaremos de eso, también le ocultaré a Fujino la identidad de mi nieta, aun crees que pueda ganar ante esa desventaja.

−Sin lugar a dudas, será la triunfadora ante cualquier trampa que le pongas.

−Entonces haces el trato conmigo Jin si Natsuki no escala la posición que ahora ostenta Shizuru en un año, tu candidata será la presidenta, sin embargo si mi nieta se vuelve la directora de la sesión de diseño igual que Fujino, como tal no te opondrás en que ella será la nueva líder de la corporación.

−Acepto madre de antemano sé quién saldrá con la victoria en mano, después de todo Fujino es superior a cualquier Kuga que se le enfrente.

−No estés tan seguro… Después de todo es como Saeko es muy talentosa… Solo que aún sigue siendo un diamante en bruto… Más bruto que diamante, pero le sacaré su potencial como sea−Suspira al recordar que su nieta era demasiado inquieta…

 **"Nao al recibir un mensaje algo alarmante se dirige a la dirección que Natsuki le dio momentos atrás, entra a la mansión sorprendida e intrigada de que hacia ella ahí, mira a una rubia atractiva que la recibí y hasta se le olvida a que fue a ese sitio le comienza a coquetear de manera natural, hasta que siente una patada que la sofoca"**

−Deja a Erstin fuera de tus conquistas me cae bien−Sus ojos esmeraldas le dan la advertencia.

−Como digas bruta, parece que te volvió el alma al cuerpo es un avance.−Hincada recuperando el aliento después del golpe.

Jalo a esta mano larga de mi niñera oficial, no me gustaría verla llorar en un rincón cuando esta casquivana le salte en la cama y la malogre con sus cochinadas, mucho melodrama en mi existencia que ya por demás tengo.

−¿Qué averiguaste de mis bebés?−Le digo lejos de Erstin que solo nos observa sin escuchar nada.

−Deja eso para después, explícame que haces en este cantón te volviste a vender idiota.−La sacude con enojo.

−Nada de eso araña es la casa de mi abuela.−Le doy un manotazo para que dejara de moverme de esa manera.

−Tu ni abuela tienes en todos los sentidos posibles.

Le explico a Nao todo lo que me ocurrido este día con pelos y señas sobre como el destino me va a ayudar a tomar la revancha con Kiyohime ante tal humillación, al escuchar toda la historia la deje más pendeja de lo que es, ya que me tomaba de la mano cada segundo exhalando aire y se golpeaba a la pared asustándome por esa reacción tan descerebrada.

−¿Araña te entro un espíritu chocarrero?−Ya que casi la veo convulsionar en este momento.

−¡Soy una bruta!−Golpeándose más fuerte contra el muro.

−Eso ya lo sabía no es nada nuevo.

−La ayude de en vez de vengarnos… Ayude a Kiyohime soy una animal… Tu heredero maldición llegara más rápido a la presidencia…−Se queja casi sin aire y en un murmuro muerto lo expresa.

−¿Habla más alto no te oigo?

Ella me mira con sus ojos verde limón con temor y después agacha la mirada conteniendo el aliento, que demonios le sucede está actuando muy extraño, bueno más de normal porque extraña siempre fue.

−No me hagas caso tengo una crisis existencial−Dice con desgano.

−Si tú lo dices−Le doy una mirada extrañada, pero recuerdo en verdad el objetivo de mandarle hablar−Nao mis retoños que sucedió con ellos.

−¿Nat que harías si te dijera que hay mujeres ahí deambulando con unos críos tuyos?

−Ahora tengo los recursos para mantenerlos, me haría cargo de inmediato y los reconocería no voy a abandonar ninguno, sabes que pienso de ello.

−Lo sé por eso me da miedo que se puedan aprovechar de eso, si eso haría se aprovecharía esa arpía de ti sin pensarlo−Murmura más despacio hablado para ella misma.

−¿Nao te dio catarro? se te va la voz, no entiendo lo que dices− desesperada ya que no oía nada del murmuro de su amiga.

−No te preocupes el experimento fallo todos tus óvulos se perdieron, no serán madre en este momento felicidades−Le da una sonrisa falsa y le palmea la espalda.

−¿Estas segura?−Levanto una ceja ante esa afirmación.

−Claro muy segura Saya me lo confirmo, tu solo dedícate a derrocar a Kiyohime y olvida ese horrible suceso que paso en esa clínica, ya todo termino es hora de que tu hagas pagar a esa mujer por lo que te hizo.

Está muy rara la araña esa sonrisa retorcida me da mala espina, pero nunca me ha mentido por más hija de su guayaba que sea, todos estos años sé que ella no me engañaría en nada, así que dejo por la paz ese suceso, antes de proseguir con nuestra conversación entra Erstin en escena llevándose arrastras a Nao y a mí dejan esperando como perrito sin dueño.

Ya cuando comenzaba hacer el sueño en mí, veo salir a la niñera y aun lado de ella una bellísima pelirroja bien vestida que hace que me quede perpleja.

−¿Qué le parece?−Le dice Erstin a Natsuki al enseñarle su amiga.

−¿Es la misma vulgar araña que conozco?−Pellizcándome al no creer lo que mis ojos aprecian.−Salta de puntitas como una flor delicada y serás por completo una princesa−Me sale una sonrisa de burla al solo imaginarlo.

−Oye cuidado con esa boca sucia, que si le sigues te haré papilla idiota.

En definitiva, es la misma roñosa solo que bien vestida perdió su encanto a la hora de hablar, así que me sacaré los ojos y los tiraré al inodoro, por tan solo haberla visto linda un mugriento segundo de mi existencia.

−Vámonos, la presidenta nos espera.−La rubia toma su portafolio para seguir lo planeado.

−¿Y yo?−Me quedo ida ya que no me ponían atención, sé que no me interesa mucho mi arreglo y no es que tampoco quiera andar vestida de aristócrata, sin embargo si no me dan una mano de gato no me dejaran entrar, la experiencia habla recuerdo que esos princesos de recepción me vieron feo y casi llaman la jauría de sus leones o bien perros para echármelos encima cual vil delincuente, eso hicieron la última vez.

−¿Usted que señorita?−Le dice Erstin intrigada.

−No me van a vestir como ella.−Lo digo al notar mi pantalón y tenis rasgados.

−Usted vestirá con los diseños que empiece a desarrollar, mientras utilizara su misma ropa.

−Ha ha, ha, ya valió Natsuki no tiene gusto solo para lo que tenga motor lo demás no le interesa.

−Pues le debe interesar desde ahora, estoy viendo en que facultad ingresarla para que comience sus estudios señorita Sears.−Le dice ecuánimemente la joven rubia, buscando información en su Tablet para cuando debe hacer los trámites.

−¿De qué habla la guapetona?−Le pregunta la pelirroja a su amiga secándose las lágrimas, por la risa ocasionada por oír que Natsuki deberá diseñar su ropa.

−Me cambiaré de carrera Nao.

Pues así de elegante la araña me estrello contra el mueble y me dio un puñetazo certero en el estómago, supongo que esta manera de decirnos que no estamos de acuerdo en algo que algún día nos matara este método.

−Más vale que eso sea broma tu venganza es una cosa, pero tu carrera es otra, más vale que diferencies el asunto Nat.

−La abuela quiere que lo realice.−Adolorida ante el fregadazo.

−Pues tu abuela que se vaya al demonio, ella que sabe de lo que eres buena.

−No puedo hacer nada si quiero vencer a Kiyohime.−Que ese era mi objetivo principal de estar aquí muy obediente.

−Pues no te dejaré cambiar tu especialidad somos el dúo dinámico eres mi complemento, mi media naranja, el tornillo que me hace falta, hay te las apañaras solo viendo en tu lugar de trabajo eres buena aprendiendo.

−Nao seamos sinceras a mí no me gusta para nada la moda, como voy a aprender algo así, si no entro a esa carrera.

−Demonios crees que no lo sé, eres demasiado distraída pareces idiota a cada momento, pero si te interesa aunque sea un poco entenderás rápido, solo hay que saber darte la motivación adecuada, ya que el odio no funciona cuando entra tu talento a colación.−Dice pensativa viendo los pro y los contra de Natsuki al entrar en ese mundo diferente.

−No pueden andar planeando algo así, es una orden de la señora debe entrar a la carrera de diseño.−Erstin les dice de manera tajante.

−Pues mientras yo viva esta bestia no arruinara más su futuro de lo que ya ha hecho.

−¡Mi deber es que ella sea la presidenta!

−El mío que sea feliz.−Lo dice de manera escalofriante dejando sin argumentos a la joven rubia.

−Órale Nao si me quieres.−Iluminándosele sus pupilas de emoción.

−Idiota que te he dicho de hacer esa expresión en mi presencia−Le dice sonrojada viendo a otro extremo− no vez que me puedo enamorar de ti y aun aprecio mi libertad.

Y ahí va la araña con esa idea loca de que si ama alguien y la dejase botada que era mucho sufrimiento para poder soportar, si apenas logro salir de su estado deprimente cuando su mama murió hace años, por eso ha estado reacia a tener un compromiso con cualquiera y se ha llevado a cuanta mujer se deje a la cama, para consolar su dolor y de paso ayudar su bolsillo, aunque la verdad no esté de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos, solo estaré ahí a la distancia cuando toque fondo y pueda ayudarla sin que ella se ponga a la defensiva, por desgracia es lo único que puedo hacer por ella cuidarla en las sombras, ya que es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que tiene un problema…

" **Entretanto en las empresas Sears"**

−Yukino y la presidenta.−Dice Shizuru de manera demandante.

−En la sala de juntas.

Esto no tenía que estar pasando, quería estar antes que ella llegase sin embargo ese chequeo me retraso, aunque sé que llegue cinco minutos antes, me hubiera gustado estar una hora de anticipación para tener todo preparado, para lo que tenga que decirme mi principal opositora…

−Hola, Lina sama−Hago mi saludo a la presidenta de este emporio que anhelo tener bajo mi mandato.

−Fujino san, tome asiento.−Dice la anciana sin ninguna expresión.

Hago lo que me pide y miro como ella se mueve de manera perfecta por todo el despacho, sin un movimiento de más ni menos, sé que esta señora en sus tiempos fue la más temible hasta se podría decir que era mucho más que Jin, destrozo a quien ella pensara que no era digno de pertenecer a la compañía Sears, hasta hay rumores que cuando una joven de una familia acomodada con una carrera prometedora en el diseño, estaba por superar a la misma presidenta por su ingenio y lo excelente que era en sus proyectos, solo que cometió el error de desafiarla y hacer algo que para ella era indigno y como tal la aplasto con su poder… Pero eso solo son chismes podrían ser invención todo puede suceder, todos tenemos nuestras caretas para tener todo bajo control y quisiera saber cuál de ellas es la que voy a enfrentarme ahora.

−Mi nieta la presentaré ante el consejo en la junta de la tarde, como candidata para ser mi sucesora y mi hijo te nominara a ti.

−Ara.

−Seré breve−Dice la anciana−No me gustas para la presidenta de la compañía, por eso he decidido reconocer a la única que me queda relación consanguínea−Dice sin más.

−Eso lo sé de antemano señora Sears que no le agrado, pero si no es un inconveniente me puede decir que es lo que no le gusta de mi desempeño, soy la mejor en mi área e incrementado las comercializaciones al doble, inclusive le he dado más reputación al ganar las competencias nacionales e internacionales.

−Es cierto no puedo negar que tu desempeño al llegar aquí fue maravilloso me asombraste, me tenías fascinada pero...

−Pero.

−Te falta algo… que hasta a mí me falto en su momento y por lo largo de los años que te he conocido he visto que lo fuiste perdiendo por culpa de mi hijo, así que no cambiaré de opinión.

−¿Cuánto durara la gestión de la prueba?−No ocupo que me digan que me falta, ya que sé que en mi labor no tengo ese defecto en nada.

−Un año ese va a ser el tiempo que el consejo decida quién es la más apta para dirigir la compañía.

−Como sé que no manipulara la competencia, usted es la presidenta tiene el poder.−Analice esa posibilidad desde el segundo que supe que la nieta de la presidenta, seria posiblemente mi competencia.

−Muy lista como siempre, lo había pensado para que lo niego ya quería sobornar a unos cuantos accionistas, después de ver a mi nieta me ganaba mucha la tentación, hasta la iba a comprometer con el heredero de los Wáng solo para tener su apoyo.−Dice sin tapujos Lina.

−Que ruin−Me sale la sonrisa al ver que no me equivocaba como era la señora Sears.

−Pero eso sería darte la razón de que tú eres mejor para el puesto y además no quiero ser como en el pasado, no voy a humillar a mi nieta de esa manera con esa desconfianza, sé que tiene potencial de ser líder más que tú.

−Más que yo−Lo digo irónica−No creo que exista alguien más capacitado que yo para estar enfrente de este lugar.

−Ya lo veremos…

" **Nastsuki y las demás llegan a las empresas, los guardias de seguridad quieren impedir el paso de la joven de ojos jades, pero Erstin les enseña el gafete de que será una nueva colaboradora, estos algo confundidos por las fachas de esta la dejan pasar con dudas, mientras miraban a la pelirroja con respeto por verse en demasía elegante junto a la rubia"**

−Oye la vestidura no hace el monje, pero mira como cambie como te tratan.−Le dice Nao a su amiga al verlos todos muy amables con ella y groseros con Natsuki.

−Ya estoy acostumbrada que me traten como basura, así que no me causa mucha impresión que me juzguen como visto.

−No señorita Sears usted no se debe acostumbrar que la traten de esa manera, usted vino a brillar aquí y no a pasar desapercibida.−Ertin de manera amable le cede el paso.−La ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

−Y yo también virginal, estoy aquí para ser tu apoyo.

−¿Virginal?−La asistente se queda expectante ante ese apodo raro a la nieta de la presidenta

−Si este lobo aún no se estrena, que desperdicio para tan exquisita ejemplar verdad−Nao ve el intenso sonrojo de la joven rubia al enterarse de esa información−¿Oye no quieres ser el bosque de este lobo? Está tiernito, pero tú no te miras tan experimentada se pueden llevar bien en la cama.

Le voy a sacar las vísceras a esta araña hija de su lengua floja, como le dice eso a otra mujer, solo esa carilla queda entre nosotras dos no público, pero antes de comenzar mi pelea Erstin se pone seria y dice que es hora, nos hacen ingresar a un lugar muy llamativo con ventanales en todo alrededor, donde hay una vista esplendida de la ciudad hay varios estirados sentados en unas sillas de cuero, en el centro está la abuela a su derecha un señor rubio que me ve como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero lo paso sin más al notar a Kiyohime en la izquierda con toda su magnificencia en persona.

 **"La señora Lina toma de inmediato la mano de Nao y la pone enfrente de Shizuru presentándola como la nueva rival a enfrentar, mientras Natsuki tenía la cara desencajada por ese movimiento tan inesperado, comenzaron hacer las formalidades y la joven de ojos jades antes que terminasen sale molesta de la oficina sin ser percatada por nadie"**

Qué diablos se propone la abuela, creí que me iba a apoyar para mi venganza, pero no entiendo de lo que verdaderamente se propone con esta idiotez le acepte comenzar desde abajo no andar fingiendo que la araña fuera su nieta, quería darle de frente a Kiyohime ya que ni siquiera se inmutó en verme, es más ni a Nao le tomo importancia.

−¿Qué haces aquí?−Le dice Takeda nervioso al ver a la mensajera enfrente de él, cree que viene a tomar represalias en su contra y quiere llamar a seguridad lo más pronto posible.

Miro a este ruco que ayudo a la güera, queriendo realizar su movimiento para que me saquen de aquí, pero Erstin tiene razón debo hacerme respetar, tomo su celular y lo aplasto con mis manos, le enseño mi gafete de empleada para que deje de estar fregando.

−Te estaré observando vejete porque cualquier día de estos, me lo cobraré por lo que me hiciste−Le susurro de manera amenazante que hago que se ponga como espíritu casi sin color, no seré reconocida como la nieta, pero aún tengo mi don de intimidar a cobardes como este.

−Takeda quien es la nueva−le dice Higurashi de manera alegre.

−Es la ayudante del equipo−Dice Harada viendo de reojo el gafete sin interés en interactuar con alguien así.

Distingo que la güerilla sale de la junta y dejo a estos delicados con la palabra en la boca, sin más sigo a Kiyohime hasta donde están sus oficinas y cierro su puerta con fuerza.

−¡Nos volvemos a ver al fin!

−La estafadora de nuevo en acción, no puedo decir que me cause sorpresa al volverte a mirar hace momentos atrás en la junta, ya que sanguijuela como tú les gusta estar pegadas sobre las que creen puede darle beneficios, por eso te adheriste a la nieta de los Sears, supongo que de ahí deriva tu estafa por ayudarla a tener esta oportunidad, te prometió un empleo en esta empresa, sin embargo eres tan poco ambiciosa que pediste cualquiera y mira donde viniste a parar.−Ni siquiera levanta la vista y sigue revisando el convenio que acaba de hacer.

−No hay ningún segundo que piense en usted, cada respiro detecta su nombre.−mi voz sale con mucho resentimiento.

−Ese efecto tengo en insignificantes, en cambio ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre de lo poco transcendental que ha sido a mi vida, solo fuiste un insecto que se creyó importante y por eso tuve que aplastarlo para ponerlo en su lugar.

−¿Usted se cree mucha verdad?−La miro con rabia al ver que ni siquiera le importa todas las penurias que tuve que pasar, solo porque según ella me puse en su camino.

−No es que me crea lo soy en demasía.−Sigue revisando el documento sin levantar la vista.

Me enoja la poca atención me dedica la toma de la mano y la levanto fácilmente, de algo me sirve tener fuerza bruta.

−¡Suéltame chiquilla insensata antes que te despida!−Le da la orden fuertemente.

−¿Dime donde quedo esa fuerza que alardeabas cuando estaba en la cárcel?

La acerco más ciñéndola a mi cuerpo, la miro a los ojos ya que en la otra oportunidad no la tuve, ya que ella estaba mirándome con superioridad cuando la tenía encima con su tacón en mi espalda.

−La niña quiere reconocimiento que lastima me das tu nunca podrás llegar a tener éxito en la vida, se te nota que eres una perdedora a kilómetros.

Es hora de mi primer enfrentamiento con esta mujer, sin golpes todo será con solo palabras.

−¿Y usted es exitosa?... ¿Solo por qué tiene miles de premios impresos en su oficina es exitosa?−Notando demasiados galardones y trofeos en todo alrededor− ¿Por qué sale en revistas y periódicos alabándola es exitosa? No lo creo.

−¿Una chiquilla mediocre como tú que va a saber de mundo?−Le dice restregándole que para ella, era una joven sin instrucción queriéndole dar lecciones de vida.

−Es verdad no tengo éxito no puedo andar alardeando de un logro, sin embargo no le tengo ni una pizca de envidia, ya que solo con verla puedo confirmarle que ha alejado a todos de usted por esa posición ridícula a mi parecer, en mi opinión ningún vestido debe ser tan especial.

−Lo son desde su diseño hasta la tela que lo conforma, pero no pienso enseñarle a una ignorante el valor de cada uno de ellos.

−Pero tela sigue siendo por muy elaborado que sean sigue siendo solo cosas y como último plano solo de eso será rodeada y quedara completamente sola, que espantoso destino le espera me da lástima.

−¡Idiota, una pordiosera como tu teniéndome lastima es una grosería!

Detengo su cacheta y la tomo del brazo con fuerza hace un movimiento brusco y la atraigo para que no siguiese con la agresión.

−Suéltame ahora mismo−Le dice enojada al notar que habían quedado muy cerca, hasta podía sentir su aliento golpear sus mejillas.−Eres una niña quien te crees que eres por hacer esta acción desvergonzada a tu edad.

−¿Has visto una niña tan grande o una tan fuerte?−La aprieto más a mí, para que notase que conmigo la agresión no iba a ser posible más.

−¡…!

−Suéltame chiquilla.

−Deje de decirme chiquilla, niña o estafadora, acaso no lo observa soy una mujer completamente mírame bien, ya que haré ponerte en tu lugar muy pronto.

−Que palabras tan potentes ¿entonces quieres que trate como una mujer?

−Si.

−Ara, ara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo, despues de mis siglos de tardanza XD ahora si me voy a dormir fue mucho desvelo por este dia bay hasta la proxima Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

−Ara, no deberías decir esas palabras tan potentes…−Sus ojos rojos intensos irradiando autoridad, chocan con los ojos esmeraldas que pronunciaban odio en sus pupilas.

−No me importa es lo que pienso.

−Sin embargo aún no me provocas tratarte como mujer.−La ve de arriba y abajo con burla.

−¿Qué?

−Pero.−Le dice mordiendo su labio de manera perversa.

−¿Pero?−Le digo segura de mí misma, ya que nunca más bajaré mi mirada ante esta mujer, escalaré hasta llegar a esa posición tan deseada por Kiyohime.

−Quizás más adelante…−Viéndola lascivamente la delantera de la joven.

Entonces al fin está viendo mi gran potencial hasta que lo reconoce esta ciega, dirá que me respetara seré el momento de mi gloria, casi me sale mi diablito y me felicita ya que oiré esa palabra de la sangrona güera si me esfuerzo.

−Dime no te cortes Fujinito a qué lugar me llevaras para que me reconozcas.−Le digo con reto ya que quiero que todos sepan que he derrotado a Kiyohime, lo televisare si es necesario.

−Ara, quieres saber el sitio tan pronto.

−Por supuesto.

−Te llevaré a mi departamento sin titubear y ahí sabrás lo que es pedir clemencia.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Es otra de sus amenazas? se supone que debería pedir clemencia es ella, ¿yo por qué? en definitivo esta conversación se fue al drenaje.

−Oye podemos volver donde no debes tratarme como chiquilla, creo que perdí de un dato importante.−¿…?

Me ve algo raro y se acerca demasiado a mi rostro, quizás cree que me va a intimidar pues que se vaya sentando porque se va a cansar, no le tengo nada de miedo.

−Ara, ara.─Dice algo desconcertada al ver los ojos jades y reflejarse en ellos.

−¿Qué?─¿Tendré lagañas? Ya se me quedo viendo muy rarito, demonios debí limpiarme los ojos antes de retarla de esta manera.

−Mejor compórtate─Dice mientras se aleja del espacio personal de la joven─ no quiero abusar de una niña inexperta en todos los sentidos.

−Me estás insultando de nuevo verdad─Ya con el coraje atorado no sé, pero a mí me suena insulto aunque no entienda el contexto de esta plática confusa─ respétame o te lo haré a la fuerza.

−El respeto se gana y tú mi querida "niña" no te has ganado nada, es más ya me das igual lo que hagas, así que esfúmate de mi presencia.

−Eres una…

−Guarda tu grosería soy tu jefa directa estafadora, ¿acaso Lina no te lo informo?

Con mil demonios la abuelita estará en sus cabales como me hace eso y no me lo dice con anticipación, con esa distracción Kiyohime se aprovechó para deshacer el agarre y desquitarse pisándome con sus taconzotes marca taladro.

−Tonta.

−¡Maldición Kiyohime debe ser delito atacar mis pies!

Le digo mientras me retuerzo de dolor es su piso, me muevo como pez ahogándose fuera del agua, esto me dejara huella en mis dedos, para colmos de males esa vieja se ríe y se va satisfecha de su fechoría.

 **"Pasan unos minutos y entra la pelirroja a la oficina buscando a su compinche y la ve en el piso moviéndose de manera exagerada"**

−¿Y tu animal que haces ahí?−Le dice Nao viéndola retorcerse con gracia.

−Comprobando que no tenga polvo en la oficina de Kiyohime.−Le digo secamente.−Es más quita tu patota de ahí, creo que lo encontré.

−Deja de estar jugando, tu abuela te manda decir…−Carraspea un poco para darle la gran noticia, lo hace para no burlarse más de su pobre amiga− Suerte mi Nat y lo siento por no informarte quien será quien te dirija en esta corporación tan importante.

−¡Ahhhh!─Grita de irritación.

−¿Que te sucede inútil?

−¡Es peor que Saeko!

Me levanto cojeando y dando brinquitos para irle a reclamar esa decisión descabellada, pero una idiota con gafas me detiene viéndome con menosprecio.

−Quítate o te quito.─La amenazo.

−¿Kuga verdad? aquí hay niveles de jerarquía y si no quieres que te despidan debes seguir las normas sin excepción.−Le dice la mujer jactanciosamente.

−¿Y qué nivel eres tú?−Muevo mi cadera pomposamente como ella imitándola y haciéndola enojar, pues bien ese era el objetivo punto para mí.

−Soy Harada Chie−Le dice irritada por la impertinencia que le hacían− y ni ocupas saber mi puesto, ya que todos aquí son tus superiores.

−¿Y?

−Pues que eres la gata del lugar así compórtate como tal─Le pasa una carpeta negra con varias hojas de colores─ ten tus listas de tareas.

−¿Es lo que quiere que haga Kiyohime?

−No, es lo que yo quiero que hagas, Fujino sama no tendría tiempo para darle instrucciones a una simple empleada como tú.

Y así la idiota me da su lista de labores, esto debe ser una idiotez… Suspiro frustrada rompiendo los papeles en mil pedazos después de leerlo.

−No deberías romper tus responsabilidades.─Le dice la pelirroja.─Pero supongo que no importa tienes memoria prodigio.

−Vete al demonio Nao.

La tal Chie se pone morada al oír cómo le hablo a la araña arrastrada y me sostiene del brazo con fuerza y disculpándose con la idiota de mi amiga, con una sonrisa hipócrita que hasta me duelen los ojos de verla.

−Es la nieta de Lina sama, vuelves hablarle así y me aseguraré que te despidan de inmediato, ahora pídele disculpas.

−Si pídeme disculpas, no vez que yo pago tus facturas.

Veo de reojo que Nao esta que se muere de risa, hay la muy idiota no sabe que por esto la estrellaré contra la pared, pero aquí se supone que es mi rol debo seguirlo por el bien de mi venganza.

−Discúlpeme señorita.─Casi se lo digo de ironía eso de señorita, pero me contengo.

−Te perdono.─Le da una palmada en la espalda como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Babosa esta me las pagas se lo digo con el gesto de mi rostro que bien que le entendió a la primera, hasta tembló la buey ya que sabe de lo que soy capaz.

−Que amable y educada es usted.−Dice Harada casi saliéndole estrellitas por entablar una conversación con la heredera Sears.

−Qué tal que te invito a comer.−Nao en acción en pleno ligue, mirando a ver que saca de provechoso y también para escaparse de la ira de Natsuki.

−Será un honor además es la hora de la comida, no hay ningún problema.

Casi me dan ganas de vomitar casi le lamben las botas a la araña, como si fuera su magnificencia, mejor me dispongo hacer las labores antes que en verdad vomite mi desayuno aquí por tanta hipocresía…

A ver según lo que leí mí primer deber es separar los accesorios por colores que hay en las cajas de muestras, bueno eso suena regalado y comienzo rápido ya que había varios marcados, tengo que apurarme para terminarlos todos.

" **Una Hora después llega Harada al fin a su puesto, después de estar con Nao chismeando todo lo que pudo, pero en segundos la sonrisa se le desdibuja y se le cae el bolso por lo que presencia, haciéndola volver a la realidad"**

−¿Y esto?−Dice Harada.

−Pues lo que me ordenaste−Le muestro que hasta me ahorre la mitad de las cajas de manera eficiente.

−¡Esto es un desastre!

¿De qué habla Harada? que desde hoy será la tarada, porque se jala sus pelos de escoba como si hubiera hecho una aberración, me avienta aun lado y casi se le salen los ojos.

−¡Revolviste los tonos de los colores!

−Claro que no, los azules los puse con los azules, los negros con los negros y así consecutivamente.

−Este es un azul marino−Enseñándole el accesorio, mientras empezaba a sacar más y tirarlos al piso con locura− este es un azul rey, este es un azul cielo, este es azul turquesa.

De que mugres habla, yo los miro todo igual ¿de qué se quejara tanto? y lo peor es que ahí vienen otros empleados después de llegar de su almuerzo y hacen las mismas caras de espanto y me empujan ahora más lejos.

−¿Chie que es esto?

−¿Higurashi?

−¿Dónde están mis bosquejos, los deje aquí en el escritorio?

Me ven de inmediato estas dos acusadoras.

−Me pusiste en la lista que limpiara el área y lo hice.−Me defiendo.

−Pero este lugar no, acaso estas ciega aquí es el sitio creativo no se debe tirar nada.─Le dice señalando el letrero que había en un cuadro con letras pequeñas.

−Que hago si Kiyohime ve esto me cuelga, esto lo quiere para hoy.─Dice Akane desesperada.

−Cálmate ahora te ayudo a comenzar de nuevo.

Llega otra mujer con lentes tranquilamente, pero esta se mira más sencilla no se siente ese aire arrogante como todos estos sujetos

−Harada, dime la razón de no hacer el trabajo tú, ese era tu deber de este día.

−Yukino se lo delegue a la nueva─Se excusa de inmediato─ creí que podía hacer esto tan sencillo.

Si échenle la culpa a la nueva a mí no me dieron instrucciones específicas, si me dicen arma un motor espero que me den el plano y seguiré las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero me salen con ambigüedades así que ni me miren.

─Harada tú comenzaste este inconveniente debiste quedarte a supervisar a la joven, así que arregla este problema en un momento regresaré y espero que todo esté preparado para la presentación con Fujino.

Me da una alegría tremenda ya que, esa tarada no pudo echarme la culpa, parece que Yukino a lo que entendí, ella si es una jefa no como la tal Harada porque en segundos le paro los tacos de manera magnifica, sin embargo al solo irse mi ángel provisional de la guarda, esta jauría de mujeres me ven con ansias asesinas y para rematar se le une el zopenco del abogaducho.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Veo con desinterés a Harada y Takeda, pero me da un poco de pena Higurashi ya que empezó a llorar al solo saber que debe enfrentar a la güera imposible.

−No se preocupe, voy y hablo con Fujino y le digo que fue mi error.─Faltaba más debo dar la cara por esto.

−Tú crees que a ella le va a importar, solo quiere resultados no excusas.─Le dice Takeda enseguida.

Bueno en eso tiene razón, Kiyohime le vale un reverendo cacahuate la explicación, le valió la mía cuando estaba en la cárcel más esta que parece patética.

−Yo no sé, pero aléjala de mis cosas entiendes Chie, pero bien lejos.−Higurashi aun hipeando toma el lápiz y comienza hacer el catálogo.

−Ni modo tendré que alejarte de la zona creativa, es más te mandaré lejísimos eres una destructora.

Si lo que sea, que tan malo puede ser lo que haga esta tarada…

 **En la tarde en la mansión Sears.**

−¿Eso le hiciste a la colección y los bosquejos de la temporada?−Dice Erstin sorprendida por la revolución que causo solo en medio día.

Pues parece que si metí la pata a fondo, ya que mí niñera se pone muy seria, mejor me pongo a tocar la guitarra para olvidar.

−Debo enseñarle a diferenciar los tonos de los colores señorita.

Va y empieza a rebuscar en su portafolios se le cae al suelo por accidente y se agacha y le veo los chones sin que se dé cuenta.

−Azul turquesa.−Expreso que es lo que me grave este día.

−¡Ah!

─Te digo que son azul turquesa.

Le indico con mi dedo de que hablo de su ropa interior, al darse cuenta se puso colorada y empezó a tartamudear y ponerse las manos en la cara avergonzada, para salir disparada sin darme la lección requerida, diablos fui demasiado grosera con Erstin, supongo que hablar de los chones es un tema cerrado para otras chicas, aún no me acostumbro hablar con otra que no sea Nao, esto es muy difícil.

Mejor agarro mi mochila y me voy a la universidad, la araña me espera para hacer un nuevo prototipo de motor, eso sí me sale bien y no hace que mi cerebro quiera estallar por tanta bobería.

 **Días después en la empresa Sears…**

Hay vengo como idiota surtiendo todas las oficinas con agua, después con café y posteriormente con té, ya que según Harada es lo único que puedo hacer y Erstin de en vez de darme consejos me evade, tendré que preguntaré a Nao como disculparme con la niñera.

−Que decepcionante.

Me giro y veo aun ruco de cabellos rubios decirme eso, le hago un gesto grosero para que se largue, no ve que andar cargando como animal, no me da muchos ánimos de andar respetando a más brutos con aires de grandeza.

−¿Quién te dio esta tarea?−Dice el señor Sears viéndola con admiración cargar los garrafones como si nada.

−Mmm. ¿importa?−Le digo a este desconocido.

─No se te mira el interés de aprender esto, si no te apasiona estar aquí márchate.

─Tengo mis motivos así que no ocupo su sugerencia.

─Entonces pon de tu parte en aprender no esperes aquí a que te enseñen, ve más allá de lo que tienen a la mano y no una simple recadera de todos, esto es desilusionante de ver pensé que serias más como Saeko interesante y apasionada.

─Usted que le importa.─Le reclamó a ese cri-cri salido de la nada.

−Pues parece que seguirás aquí si no sabes cuál es tu lugar─Con su tono monótono característico sigue conversando─ como pensé mi madre cometió un error contigo, supongo que esto no te servirá para nada.

Se da la media vuelta tirando un cartel y se larga sin más comentarios y me pregunto a que vino todo eso, voy y junto lo que tiro el incógnito y es algo interesante lo que dice esta cosa, debo preguntarle a la abuela de que se trata esto y porque nadie me dijo, sería más fácil escalar de esta manera y todos me lo han omitido por alguna extraña razón.

Termino las tareas encomendadas para observar que por fin es mi hora de salida y podre revisar el plano del motor que estoy elaborando, pero en medio de mi revisión sale Nao para arrebatármelo y guardarlo en su chaqueta y me dice que por nuevas instrucciones de la abuela, debo quedarme hasta que Kiyohime salga y que ella terminara el proyecto que no me preocupe, me dejo caer en el suelo esto es esclavitud laboral.

 **Horas después.**

−Ara, tu qué haces aquí, creí que ya habías renunciado.─Sorprendida al verla en los pasillos de la empresa.

−¡No he faltado ningún día!

−No me di cuenta de tu presencia.

La miro con desdén no ve que por su culpa me está robando horas de sueño y mi proyecto está en las garras de la araña más le vale no modificarle nada al motor porque le saco las vísceras.

−¿Harada y Yukino?─Lo dice viendo a los alrededores.

−Ya se fueron, son las nueve de la noche.−En mi idioma tardísimo para estar aquí.

−Mmm, lo tendré que hacer yo misma.

Me pongo enfrente de Kiyohime de inmediato antes que se me vaya.

−Ahora que te sucede.

−Soy su empleada, dígame qué hacer.

No voy a dejar que me sigan ignorando como si no fuera nadie aquí.

−No creo que puedas hacerlo.

−Pruébeme.

−Ara y que gano con perder mi tiempo de esa manera, si ya sé el resultado de antemano.─Dice cruzada de brazos con impaciencia.

Ni modo, aquí debo dar todo por el todo quizás el ruco tiene razón repartiendo y ser la gata de aquí no llegaré a ningún lado, debo poner de mi parte en aprender y no esperar que todo me llegue a la mano.

−Si no puedo realizar su orden, renuncio.

−Como sé que no mientes, después de todo eres una estafadora.

−Lo haré, después de todo vine aquí hacer una de las mejores no ser una más, no ese objetivo tan pobre no está en mi cabeza ¡he venido a ser mejor que tú!─Le declaro mi verdadera razón de permanecer en este sitio y recordarme a mí también esa convicción.

Su expresión facial se modificó un segundo, por mis últimas palabras.

−Si no lo haces, yo misma te despediré.─Le dice sin más.

−No ocupa ensuciarse las manos, si no lo hago bien yo misma me voy.

−Ara

−¿…?

−Lo que ocupo de ti es que hagas un inventario de este muestrario de prendas, aunque puedo predecir tu futuro desde ahora.

─¿Cuál es mi futuro según tú?

─Ara, mañana tendré tu renuncia en mi escritorio, después de todo no debemos mantener parásitos en la empresa.

Me da unas hojas con jeroglíficos en ellas y se retira sin más, giro las hojas varias veces creyendo que tiene truco o es un acertijo indescifrable, se supone que era una tarea en este idioma no en un idioma muerto, creyendo por un segundo que era una tomadura de pelo de Kiyohime, pero después de pasárseme la histeria inicial y al no percatarme de la trampa opto por tratar de llenarlo.

Voy al lugar de la dicha colección y me quedo lela de ver tanta garra junta, me siento en el banquito algo atribulada y comienzo a morder el lápiz y comenzar a ver en donde voy a empezar.

 **Unos minutos más tarde**.

¡No entiendo ni jota! estoy frita, me tiro al piso por mi inminente fracaso, pero recuerdo de nuevo al cri-cri que debería tomar la ayuda de quien sea para aprender y extraigo mi cel, para hablarle a mi madre esa es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, ojalá que conteste donde quiera que esté.

−Hola, amor como te la estás pasando.−Dice una feliz y relajada Saeko en una zona del pacífico, mientras un mesero le trae una piña colada enfrente de la alberca.

−Horrible−Viendo las gotas de sudor pegarse en mi playera rota.

−¿Quieres mi ayuda en algo?−Mientras tomaba su bebida tranquilamente interrogaba.

−Sí.−Lo digo con desespero.

−Espérate.−Mientras esta se gira y le pide al mesero otra bebida igual.

−Claro cuando quiera Saeko, que importa que tu única hija no haya comido, ni dormido, mientras tú juegas a la turista quien sabe dónde.−Le reclamó demasiado airada no ve que aquí ya casi renuncio y ella está disfrutando.

−¿Andas en tus días? me haces mucho dramas últimamente.−Lo dice con tono más calmado.

Casi quiero aventar el celular de coraje, pero recuerdo que ocupo su sabiduría urgentemente así que me aguanto.

−Quiero saber algo muy importante y complicado, así que ponme atención.

−Ya pues no te pongas sentimental, a ver que quiere mi niña.−Le dice melosamente.

−¡Que no soy ninguna niña con un demonio!

−¡Entonces no te comportes como tal!−Le dice volviendo a su habitual comportamiento, con tono de regaño.

−Mmm.−Hace un puchero como siempre lo hacía cuando la reprende su madre.

−Bien es mejor así calmadita, ya dime que es lo que ocupas.

−Hay un cuestionario que tengo que llenar, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.−Mira de nuevo la hoja y siento imposible realizar su tarea.

−¿Qué dice?

−En los espacios vienen formulas muy complicadas no recuerdo haberlas visto en mis clases y eso que ahí soy bien viva, pero esto es muy complejo.

−¿Qué dice?

−Dice así, XS,S,M,L,XL,2XL,3XL Y 4XL.

"Se escucha como se cae el celular de Saeko y esta se da un golpe en la cabeza, asustando a los turistas y mesero que la atendía"

−Dime que no eres tan bruta.−Exclama atónita.

−¿Qué?

−Esas son las medidas de las tallas, no sabes ni eso, entonces qué demonios estás haciendo, llevas semanas ahí Natsuki y no conoces lo mínimo.

Oigo la irritación de mi mama regañarme hasta el cansancio y explicarme para qué era eso, fue un sermón de cinco horas constructivas, la escuche como ninguna vez en mi vida sin protestar ni parpadear árida de su valioso conocimiento, que me hizo comprender un poco de cómo llenar la porquería esta.

−Entendiste.

−Si.

Ya que al fin pude terminar mi labor, veo que son las dos de la mañana y casi me caigo para atrás por cómo se me paso el tiempo como agua, corro aprisa pensando que de seguro Kiyohime ya se largó a su casa y yo aquí matándome a lo bestia, pero me detengo asombrada al notar las luces de su oficina prendidas y entro algo dudosa a ella.

−Pudiste terminar.─Le dice sin alzar la vista y haciendo sin parpadear su labor.

−Eh, sí.

Le digo sorprendida que aun siga aquí, haciendo dibujitos muy concentrada a tan altas horas.

−Dame la información.

Sé la doy me pongo nerviosa más que al hacer un examen final, no sé por qué demonios me pongo de esa manera y me estresa más al solo observar como Kiyohime se queda en silencio rayando y subrayando la lista para que sabe qué.

−Muy bien parece que tenemos suficiente con esta colección, no ocupamos más este diseño.−Sin percatarse ella ya hablaba consigo misma e ignorando la presencia de la joven peli cobalto.

Guarda varios de esos dibujos en su escritorio y toma sus portafolios para marcharse, dejándome con una duda ¿pase o no pase la prueba? Pero en vista de que no me echo a patadas supongo que no lo hice tan mal, suspiro de alivio, sin embargo tengo una duda.

−¿Para que hacer eso? si tenía la sospecha de que tenía el trabajo prácticamente ya terminado.

Sí para que trabajar doble, si a ese almacén que fui había demasiada ropa hasta para vestir todos los empleados de aquí.

−Pues como no sabía a ciencia cierta si había suficiente material, debía haber uno de respaldo, no puedo dejar las cosas a la deriva siempre hay tener un plan de contingencia, siempre, si no sirve el plan A, me voy al B, sino al C y así consecutivamente, no deben cerrarte las puertas nunca.−Lo decía en automático mientras se tallaba los ojos de lo cansada que se encontraba.

−¡Eso es demasiado!

Me ve raro, pero sigue adelante como diciéndose qué demonios le explico a la escuincla babosa, así que mejor me retiro antes de volverme a pelear con ella, después de todo hoy fue un día muy constructivo y lo será más si hago lo que viene en el cartel ese será mi trampolín para alcanzarte Kiyohime...

 **Días después…**

En el departamento de Fujino.

Creí que tendría aunque sea más difícil la competencia, sin embargo Nao la nieta de Lina es una mujer que no hay que tener cuidado, ya ha pasado un mes y solo la he visto dos días presentarse en la compañía, se le notaba el desinterés en totalidad tiene más interés la estafadora que la nieta.

Comienzo a servirme la comida rápida que encargue, para proseguir revisando sin contratiempos el lanzamiento de esta colección en particular que he armado en años, solo que no tenía el suficiente apoyo de los accionistas en realizarlo, por lo ambicioso que es, pero sé que ahora que sea la presidenta se hará acabo.

Voy a la habitación exclusiva donde guardo los diseños con recelo, ya que son los únicos y originales, no quiero saber que se los robaran para empezar las falsificaciones de esta marca o algo peor, es demasiado valioso para dejarlos ahí, después de todo son mis primeros diseños, por esto empecé a creer que podía lograr algo grande y lo he hecho.

"Mientras Shizuru observaba con anhelo y pasión su trabajo de años que va a dar frutos, recibe una llamada de Haruka que le preguntaba que si iban a salir hacer el ejercicio habitual, que tenían los domingos en la mañana y mujer peli ocre le confirma"

 **En la mañana en el parque de la ciudad.**

"La mujer de ojos rojos intensos lleva su ropa de ejercicio dejando lelos por tan hermoso cuerpo que poseía, mientras Haruka solo lo dejaba pasar y hacia su calentamiento antes de empezar con la rutina"

−Te vez feliz bubu zeque.

−Pues veras, es que puedes felicitarme de antemano por la presidencia.

−¿Tan mala es la competencia?

−Mala es decir poco, es pésima sin chiste no tiene nada de fuerza de voluntad, de en vez de trabajar se va a las fiestas de los cocteles coqueteando sin descaro.

"Shizuru comienza a trotar con Haruka, para entablar más a fondo su plática"

−Sabes conocí a una mujer perfecta para ti.

−Paso.

−Ey, si todavía ni siquiera la describo.

−Estoy a punto de lograr mi éxito no ocupo distracciones.

−Shizuru, ahora que estás bien de ver deberías aprovechar y engatusar a alguien.

−Ara.

−Tienes un carácter horrible de egolatría, egoísta, solo con eso tienes para espantar a cualquier pareja en existencia, pero tienes el mejor señuelo que es tu apariencia.

−No ocupo a nadie.

−Por ahora, pero cuando envejezcas te sentirás sola, todos en un momento dado tenemos ese síntoma y por eso buscamos nuestra pareja.

−No estoy sola.

−Lo estarás, que pasara si tus padres mueren, es la única familia que te queda algo enérgica, pero ahí la tienes.

−Déjalo así Haruka sabes bien lo que pienso al respecto.

─Ok tu ganas, bueno hablemos de tu tema favorito, que es el trabajo.

─Vas a regresar a mi lado, seria magnifico tenerte de vicepresidenta.─Detiene el trote.

─No voy a regresar.

─¿Entonces de que se trata?

─Yukino tendrá sus vacaciones próximamente y lo sabes.

─¿Qué? no puede irse es la más eficiente de ese equipo de holgazanes.

─Ahora si le miras el valor verdad.

─Las puede tomar el siguiente año, este es muy importante.

─No las va a posponer, van a venir mis suegros a visitarla.─Le dice la razón de tomar sus días de descanso.

─Pues que se los traiga a la empresa, pueden ayudarle en sus deberes.─Dice como si nada.

─¡Shizuru! Mejor no sigas y entrena aun asistente provisional antes de que Yukino se vaya… mejor sigamos con el ejercicio que a eso venimos.

"Haruka comienza a trotar más deprisa, para no ser convencida de ninguna manera sobre las vacaciones de su esposa, que la mujer de cabello peli ocre le sigue el paso sin dificultad, pero a solo unos minutos de estar corriendo Shizuru empieza a sentirse fatigada y se detiene a mitad de camino"

−¿Bubu zeque?

−Ara, creo que es todo por hoy.─Dice agitada tomando aire.

−Pero si apenas estamos empezando.─Le dice muy extrañada verla sudando en tan corto periodo.

−Estoy algo fatigada, supongo que fue todo el estrés que tuve las últimas semanas.

"La mujer rubia solo observa cómo se sienta Shizuru en una banca para descansar"

−Qué raro tú nunca te cansas, ni cuando andas de aquí y allá en tus tacones, puedes hacer maratones por tiempo prolongado ¿será ya la edad?

−¡Soy joven aun!─Le dice ofendida por esa aberración de decirle vieja.

−Mmm, entonces deberías ir con Youko a ver que te sucede.─Le dice con preocupación, mientras se acerca y revisa su pulso.

─No seas exagerada, además ya no tengo ningún negocio que hacer con esa doctora.

─¿Qué hiciste Shizuru?

─Solo deje pasar las indicaciones de Youko y por consiguiente oficialmente en este día, puedo decirte que no voy a hacer madre de ninguna manera, porque quede estéril.

"Con esa última frase de la mujer de cabello peli ocre, se le revuelve el estómago ocasionándole náuseas y sin remedio alguno vomita a su amiga Haruka"


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui ando redimiendome de mi tardanza con esta historia XD asi que actualice lo mas rapido posible ven no soy tan desalmada jaja. bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios :D y por seguir mis loqueras ;) parece que ya quieren ver la reaccion de Kiyohime jaja uy eso sera xx/xx/xx esa es la fecha a ver quien la decifra jaja. bueno sin mas rollos de mi parte me despido hasta la proxima y cuidense mucho. Ya que no he dormido bien en estos dias espero dormir 12 o 24 horas seguidas ok no jaja despues creeran que me mori :( solo mas de ocho eso si que solo eh dormido tres o cuatro horas diarias eso es muy poco asi me les voy con morfeo...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.**

─¿Qué pasa Natsuki no te gusta tu desayuno?

Le refunfuño a mi abuela, al sentir la novena negativa sobre el asunto importante, le enseño el cartel casi con iluminación incluida.

─Esta es mi manera de ganarle a Kiyohime, este concurso me hará que me respeten será en unos meses, sé que puedo hacerlo necesito hacerlo.

Después de que cri-cri me diera esto estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero a la abuelita ni una sonrisa le ha salido solo me lo niega de nuevo.

─Erstin explícale a mi adorable nieta, la razón de que no puede formar parte de la competencia.

Ahora mi abue le tira la piedra a mi niñera esto me parece frustrante.

─Señorita, escúcheme.

─Si, aja.─Le digo de modo aburrido y mejor leyendo las cláusulas del concurso a ver que ocupo para participar, no ocupo su permiso para ingresar ni a Saeko se lo pedía menos a ellas.

─El festival que se organizara es para los diseñadores extranjeros y de renombre que prometen ser un activo indispensable en la empresa, se ocupa un gran talento y usted no está capacitada para eso.

Arrugo el cartel con desagrado por lo dicho por Erstin.

─¿Díganme no confían en mí ni un poco?

"La señora Sears al escuchar esas palabras se levanta para darle un chocolate a Natsuki que esta, lo toma algo desconfiada por esa actitud de la nada"

─Es para que te sepa más dulce la razón de esta decisión.

─¿Ah?

─La verdad es que si te dejo entrar en el concurso harás el ridículo, no estas a la altura para afrontar a gente que están mil veces preparadas, serás el hazme reír del consejo tu objetivo es ganar la presidencia a Fujino, no ser el payaso de mis empleados.─Le habla de manera dura.

 **"Natsuki se levanta de la mesa airada y Lina al terminar su actitud de dama de hierro suspira cansadamente y se queda pensando que debió darle mejor una bolsa de chocolates, ya que uno no fue suficiente para la noticia y que notara el lado descortés de un Sears, mientras Erstin se fue siguiendo a la joven de ojos jades que la alcanza en la biblioteca de la mansión"**

─Señorita.─Le dice apresuradamente para detener su andar.

─¡No me digas señorita!

─Natsuki san, por favor entienda lo hacemos por su bien.─La rubia le sonríe dulcemente para limar las asperezas.

─¡Eso no es cierto lo hacen porque no creen en mí… Pues bien, estupendo no crean en la zarrapastrosa, les voy a demostrar lo contrario!

─Natsuki.─Lo dice en tono dolorido por esa reacción de la otra joven.

Veo que Erstin no se esperaba ese comportamiento duro de mi parte, pero es que me da un montón de coraje que me quieran limitar en lo que creo que puedo sobresalir.

Me alejo un poco de su entorno para no decirle más cosas a la niñera de eso modo, no meteré la pata en ningún comentario fuera de lugar, pero noto de reojo que ella me sigue aún paso lento dándome mi espacio.

─Hao ¿Qué haces virginal?─Hace su saludo de nativo americano mientras saborea un helado─Esto está muy rico ¿no quieres?

─No estoy de ánimos.

─Uy, si vieras que los míos están por los aires he recibido varias invitaciones de muchas mujeres para calentarle la cama, solo con decir Nao Sears y ya andan todas alborotadas atrás de mí.

─Dime algo nuevo, tu siempre consigues mujeres aun siendo la misma.

─La diferencia que estas si son ricachonas, pero bien ricachonas hasta una ya me pidió mi mano y toda la cosa.─Se suelta a reír al enseñarle el anillo de compromiso con un diamante lujoso en su mano.

─¿Te vas a casar?

─Pues si encuentro el prospecto, ¿por qué no?

Ay lo que me faltaba Nao se me está hiendo a otro rumbo, le doy una patada voladora tirando su helado, para hacerla aterrizar de su avión de la fantasía.

─¡Qué haces virginal me gusto ese sabor!─Lo dice tristemente mientras sus ojos verde limón ven derretir su postre en el suelo.

─Idiota como te vas a casar solo por dinero, te paso lo de los revolcones que te metes con diferentes viejas, pero esto es más delicado se trata de matrimonio hasta que la muerte los separe mínimo, enamórate un poco de quien pienses darle el sí.

─Oh, creo que encontré mi prospecto uno muy prometedor.─Le hace ojitos la pelirroja de manera exagerada.

─¿Por qué me miras así?─siento un escalofrió esto es mi instinto de virginidad activada esta se trae algo.

─Eres ahora millonaria.─Lo decía mientras le toma la mano.

─¿Y qué?─Le digo mientras le doy una mordida a esa mano cochina.

─Eres muy salvaje─Sobándose con dolor por tremenda mordida que le dieron─ pero también muy atractiva─Recomponiendo su rostro y volverlo de toda una don Juan en segundos─ claro debajo de esas garras esta una conquistadora.

─¡Eh!

─Cuando quieras nos casamos, de ti se me enamoro.─Se hinca y le da el anillo que traía antes.

Esta araña de nuevo en sus andadas conmigo, ahora se pone de pie y quiere besarme le pongo el codo en el rostro, para que ni se atreva a tocarme.

─Ándale entrégame tu virginidad y te cumplo.─Mientras esta ya simulaba el beso en el aire.

─Lo que te voy a dar es un puñetazo.─Batallando para zafarme de esta aprovechada.

─Así me gustas, que seas rebelde para después domarte.

Ya le iba a dar su zape marca patentada Kuga, pero Erstin la jala de la oreja que me causa gracia, como se acercó con su naturaleza estoica, pero en este último momento dejando su fachada para ver algo de irritación por la situación.

─Deje a la señorita en paz a ella no le gusta, debe respetarle sus gustos.─Le decía rígidamente.

─Llego la competencia.─Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa de maldad.

─¿Eh?─Decimos en unción Erstin y yo.

─Los celos son algo de temer─Nao abraza a Erstin y le susurra al oído─Bueno antes de darte la virginidad de Nat, debes pasar la prueba para ser mi rival.

Quien sabe que le dijo la araña a mi niñera, ya que se puso colorada diciendo como loca que eso no era, que solo era su trabajo, pero supongo lo que le dijeron era verdad ya que Nao tienen una tendencia a descifrarte bárbara...

 **Entretanto en un restaurante de la ciudad.**

Ara, que hacemos aquí Reito.

Le digo algo cansada, aun siento el bochorno de causar esa vergüenza a Haruka, supongo que esa comida rápida me hizo daño, me dan ganas de demandar ese lugar por negligentes, pero ahora tengo este asunto más tedioso que atender con Kanzaki que me hablo desesperado esta mañana.

─Me descubrió.─Dice demasiado angustiado.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Mai me descubrió con uno de mis amantes y está furiosa, queriendo despotricar mi buen nombre diciéndole toda a la prensa.

─Te lo mereces.

─Vine por apoyo no para que me hundas más.

─Te equivocaste de personas y lo sabes.

─Solo será un favor, solo coméntales a tus padres que estás saliendo conmigo y con eso callaré cualquier habladuría que pueda surgir de lo que pueda decir Mai.

─Nada de eso Reito estás mal de la cabeza, nunca te he pedido favores y tú no me pides ninguno estamos.─Le digo secamente a este cobarde que ni se atreva usarme de tapadera.

─Nos conocemos desde niños Shizuru no seas tan indiferente conmigo.─Le dice suplicante.

─Basta Reito si quieres arreglar algo ve y llórale a tu prometida no a mí.

─Cancelo el compromiso.

─Hace bien.

Con eso último me levanto ya que verlo llorar se me hace patético y ya con venir a observar que tenía, cumplí con darle "mi apoyo", me alejo para seguir con mi itinerario habitual.

Llego a las oficinas y muchos no se dan cuenta de mi llegada como siempre Harada haciendo chisme con Takeda, Higurashi haciendo novio en el celular, la única que veo trabajar es a la estafadora de manera concentrada en la catalogación de los cambios de colores, esto me está causando rareza, sin embargo no me hago mucho lio y comienzo a regañar a los holgazanes…

Después de poner orden con mis subalternos, comenzaré moviendo todo lo que se debe realizar ya que próximamente se hará el desfile de beneficencia que hace la compañía, debemos tener todo bien organizado, pero me detengo mi proceder al ver al fin a la nieta de Lina entrando a la sección creativa.

─Ara, has venido a presentar un proyecto para dar a conocer una nueva colección.─Con la Tablet en la mano, para poner fecha de su presentación a ver si aprueba la primera fase antes de hacer cualquier patrón de su diseño.

─¿Puedo hacer eso?─Le dice Nao desorientada que le hablasen de algo que no entendía, ella solo venía a comprobar con Harada una fecha para un reunión de adinerados.

Mejor me la paso de largo esta si no está concentrada ni el uno por ciento, así que viendo que mi competencia ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está compitiendo, creo que es bueno empezar a lanzar mi colección en esta pasarela de beneficencia, vendrán diseñadores de renombre y otros representantes de las industrias de la moda, si hay éxito aquí se puede elaborar un desfile exclusivo para empezar a desarrollar mi marca.

 **Minutos después.**

─¿Aquí lo dejo Shizuru sama?─Le dice mientras deposita los últimos bocetos en el escritorio que tienen al lado de las ventanas del edificio.

─Si Yukino, ¿trajeron todo lo que pedí de mi departamento?

─Claro, al pie de la letra no hace falta nada.

─Revisa los bosquejos y dime que piensas de ellos.

"Yukino lentamente pasa por cada uno de los diseños maravillándose por lo complejo y perfecto que son"

─Es de una calidad excelente, pero no los había visto en ninguna presentación de la empresa, ¿es extranjera la línea?

─Son mis diseños.─Le digo con orgullo, porque estos diseños son mi mayor orgullo, no tiene comparación con ningún trabajo anterior tanto es así que los resguarde con recelo en mi departamento bajo llave.

─Pero nunca los había visto, parece que este as bajo la manga es muy buena jugada Fujino Sama.

─¿En tu opinión crees que tenga éxito si doy una breve presentación en el desfile de beneficencia?

─Sin lugar a dudas marcara tendencia y dejara impresionada a los del consejo por este concepto tan exquisito, hasta la propia presidenta de la compañía quedara complacida.

─Es lo que planeo dejar bien claro quién es la persona ideal para manejar esta empresa, con esto no habrá discusión de mi potencial y liderazgo no ocupo ningún año para desbancar a la nieta de Lina.

─Entonces iré al taller para que creen un patrón con estas especificaciones.

─No, tú tienes otras cosas que hacer la presidenta te ocupa junto con Higurashi para hacer la publicidad para este evento.

─Pero podrá con todo si le quita personal de esa manera, la presidenta tiene más que suficiente gente a su disposición, nuestro equipo es pequeño a comparación de las otras áreas.

─No importa Yukino.

─Sin embargo la van a sobrecargar el doble de trabajo, déjeme y trato de darle este argumento a Lina Sama, sé que con Erstin y sus demás empleados podrán si los organiza bien.

─Así déjalo también es una manera de demostrarle a Lina, que puedo con eso y más…

 **Unas horas después.**

Seguirle el paso a kiyohime es demasiado extenuante, hay va de nuevo siguiendo a Takeda para que arregle un asunto legal que parece no le agrada una cláusula de un contrato con una garra exclusiva, después de despotricar con el abogado va con Harada que ahora me entero es la que se encarga de diseñar y aprobar los accesorios de cada colección, claro bajo el escrutinio de la güera exigente, he visto envejecer a la tarada como mil veces por las regañinas por no hacer el trabajo perfecto, de Akane ni digamos esa parece gelatina entregando los bocetos modificados y se la pone como chancla porque se supone que no debe estar aquí si no con mi abuela, pobre ella sí que tiene problemas para estar bajo presión no se acuerda ni de lo que Yukino le dijo hace rato atrás.

Me echa un ojo de esos llenos de fastidio, pero sabe que de antemano me vale, viene acercándose así como ella misma bien delicada pero con aire intimidatorio, que me hace bostezar un poco y Takeda está sudando y eso que no es para él la mala vibra, me escanea para notar que estoy separando piedritas de colores y suspira fuerte con más hastío, para después quitármelas de mala manera dándome un libro a cambio.

─Nadie hace algo bien lo que no sabe realizar, así que lee esto con cuidado ocupo alguien de provecho para variar, no un coleccionista de lentejuelas.

Wao es la primera vez que me regaña como a los demás, ok eso sonó masoquista de mi parte pero desde ayer ya no me ignora tanto, creo que en su idioma si te ignora no sirves entonces tan maleta no ando, así se la ha pasado Kiyohime toda la semana de un lado de otro como chapulín, dándonos órdenes a diestra y a siniestra.

Me desaparezco en el almuerzo y me voy a la azotea para estudiar su librito de conceptos básicos de diseños, que raro este no está en la colección aburrida que me dio Erstin que me los aprendí de memoria, sin embargo en mi interior no le causo ningún impacto y me fastidié para después mejor ponerme a dibujar otro plano de mecánica.

Pero el que me dio Kiyohime es diferente al empezar a leerlo comprendí de manera magnifica lo que trata de explicar el autor, siento hasta emoción y eso que a mí la moda no me entusiasma nada, pero la manera que lo describe es con tanta pasión que me la contagia, giro el libro para saber quien escribió esto tan magnifico y casi se me cae del susto.

─Tienes el libro de Shizuru sama.─Dice Erstin asombrada al verla con eso en la mano.

─¿Ella tiene su propio libro?

Casi escupo sangre por esa noticia.

─Claro que sí, es una diseñadora internacional y muy reconocida.

Esto me dejara un trauma más trauma que él me causo Saeko al hablarme de mujer a mujer.

─Oye tengo una duda con Kiyohime.

─¿Cuál?

─¿En serio ella estuvo en este puesto, no la veo realizando nada de esto como yo?

Al momento de decir eso una mujer se sienta a mi lado y me da de su almuerzo, en segundos Erstin desaparece ya que no deben relacionarnos para nada.

─¿Y tú eres?

─Shiho Munakata soy una empleada más de administrativa, es un gusto.─Le dice una pelirroja de treinta años de edad.

─Así claro.

Me le quedo viendo un rato para ver qué es lo que desea y pruebo el obsequio no sabía muy rico, pero un regalo no se le hace el feo así que me lo trago de buena manera.

─¿Quieres saber más de Shizuru?

Casi escupo el almuerzo es que no había conocido un empleado que dijera con tanta ligereza su nombre.

─Entramos a la compañía el mismo día, así que la conozco muy bien éramos compañeras, bueno antes de que ella ascendiera como espuma y yo siga en el mismo puesto.

─Órale, de seguro arrollo con su personalidad atrapante.─Lo digo con desgano, ya que me van a contar su vida de triunfos y que flojera me daba escuchar más halagos de la güera perfecta y sin ningún defecto.

─Que va, antes era muy blanda o buena gente si lo quieres ver así, pero aquí en esta empresa es como un nido de anacondas si no eres una de ellas las otras te destrozan y Shizuru no era como los demás.

─Pero estamos hablando de la güera súper prepotente.─Le digo capaz que se equivocó de persona, pero parece que no ya que Shiho le sigue diciendo su nombre.

─En ese tiempo era ignorada groseramente por todos, era una más, para los jefes de la sección de diseño, ya que algunos ya le tenían tirria por ese carácter condescendiente, todos creían que venía por influencias por ser una Fujino y por eso se comportaba amable, creyendo que no tenía nada de talento la sobajaron hasta el límite para que desistiera y saliera de aquí con la cola entre las patas, tenían una apuesta de quien hiciera renunciar a la niña mimada seria ascendido.

Me acomodo mejor al escuchar esa historia es más interesante de lo que pensé.

─¿En serio?

─Sí.

─Pero con el carácter que se carga, no creo que hayan podido lograr nada.

Si la conoceré yo, esa mujer es indestructible y menos unos pelmazos ofendiéndola y siendo zopencos eso no aminora su espíritu.

─Te equivocas Shizuru casi renuncia pudo aguantar bien unos meses, sin embargo el señor Sears entró en acción y le hizo la vida más miserable.

─¿Eh?

El señor que me trajo a la vida y me abandono de manera cobarde sale a colación, ni siquiera le he visto ni el pelo a ese fantasma es mejor así que ni se me arrime.

─¿Qué hizo el idiota?

Shiho abre sus ojos con temor por cómo le dije al hijo de la dueña, pero para mí ese es un idiota que no supo tener los pantalones para afrontar su responsabilidad conmigo.

Pero algo sucede ya que Shiho hace una reverencia y se esfuma en milisegundos.

─Así que soy un idiota.

Me giro y veo a cri-cri a mi lado, esperen, esperen, no me digan que este miserable es el cobarde que me abandono, aprieto mi puño y se lo estrello en esa cara de Ricky ricón.

─Tienes un buen puño.─Mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

─Eso es por causarle sufrimiento a mi madre.

─No creí que mi propia hija me golpeara.

─Yo no soy su hija, el único padre que tengo se llama Yamada.

Sus ojos azules temblaron un poco por mi respuesta, pero esa es la verdad este sujeto me habrá dado la vida, sin embargo quien me cuido por estos años es Yamada ese es mi padre.

Antes de reclamarle por todo lo que nos causó, Kiyohime entra en acción, el abandonador de hijos se gira de inmediato para que no viese Fujino el fregadazo que le metí.

─Jin están buscándote para que apruebes el presupuesto.

La güera se percata de mi presencia y pone sus manos cruzadas enojada.

─¿Y tú que haces aquí?

─Estaba tomando mi almuerzo.─Le digo secamente.

─Regresa ya se acabó el tiempo.

No me lo dijo dos veces y me voy, demonios aún tengo este revoltijo en el corazón ese señor no sabe nada de nada de lo que me causo su abandono y todavía tiene el descaro de hablarme...

 **"Nao ve a Natsuki deambular cerca de su oficina y de manera diestra la jala para que quede aun lado de la puerta para hablar en secreto"**

─Virginal.─Le susurra.

─¿Qué?─Le susurró igual.

─Debemos ir a la universidad urgente.

─Ahora.

─Si, ahora parece que unos sujetos de una compañía de autos quieren ver los planos del prototipo, parece que les interesa la idea.

─¡Kuga!─Dice de manera demandante la mujer de ojos rojos.

Hasta di un brinco por ese grito de la güera gruñona que me da desde su oficina, me muevo de la puerta donde está la araña y le digo que después nos vemos en la universidad.

─¿No tienes nada que hacer?─Le dice impaciente Shizuru.

Niego con la cabeza, Harada está demasiado atareada hasta para venir a fastidiarme, Yukino junto Akane esta con mi abuela desde hace horas, hasta el idiota de Takeda tiene algo que hacer menos yo.

─¿Eras repartidora antes o solo era un truco?

─Claro que era repartidora, ni que truco ni que nada usted me confundió cuantas veces tengo que decirle.

Me pone la mano en la boca para que no siga, me deja descolocada esa actitud y sentir que la güera tiene dedos muy tersos.

─Me duele la cabeza deja el argumento para después, ocupo enviar unos bocetos al taller de la empresa para que hagan un patrón de este diseño, solo que esta área como es hermética por lo que se mueve ahí se encuentra en las orillas de la ciudad.

Kiyohime le hablan cuatro personas a la vez, para que mire más de cerca los avances del desfile, les da indicaciones en segundos y sigue conmigo de nuevo.

─Se me hace difícil encomendarte algo importante a ti.─Lo dice con mucha desconfianza.

Si vieras que a mi re en contra encanta que tú me mangonees de aquí allá es mi afición, sí como no, acaso no ve mi carota todos los días de tedio ya dejo mi dialogó interno y la sigo escuchando mejor ya que me empezó a tirar más rollo, sin embargo este es importante lo detecto porque se dio cuenta de que no le pongo mucha atención y esta mujer casi me asesina con su expresión.

─¿Me estás escuchando?─Le dice la peli ocre con una ceja levantada.

─Por supuesto, no me perdería de nada tu conversación.─Le digo tan firmemente eso que hasta casi me lo creo.

─Pero no tengo opción, si lo envió por paquetería o con Takeda puede que pase lo mismo que con el anterior contrato.

Ni lo mande dios, está destrozando otra persona ya es demasiado le quitó el portafolios y le pido la dirección que debo entregarlo que me lo da con una desconfianza bestial.

─No te desvíes de esta dirección.

─Ok.─Le digo con desgano, ese tono que me da Fujino me lo sé muy bien es cuando Saeko se pone a sermonearme sobre la responsabilidad, que dice que carezco.

─Por más ganas que quieres ir al baño no lo hagas, ya que pueden robarte los bocetos, así que hazte en los pantalones no me interesa, pero no te detengas.

Ni que fueran de oro para quererse llevar simples dibujos y lo peor que lo dice en serio eso de no detenerme en ningún segundo de mi trayecto, los saca del portafolios enseñándomelos todos para advertirme que si tienen un rasguño su preciada obra de arte, ella me hará arder en las llamas del infierno.

─Ten llévate mi auto, en taxi es muy peligroso podrían asaltarte y en transporte público mucho menos.

¿Pues que traigo el cuadro de mona lisa o que, hasta para cederme su lujoso auto? pero la veo que está otra vez masajeándose la cien.

─Debería descansar.─Le digo sin querer.

─Haz lo que te digo, no ocupo que me digan que debo hacer entiendes.

Si tiene razón a mí que demonios me importa la salud de esta sangrona, por mí que se la lleve el diablo es más ni él le deseo tan mala suerte, me voy muy digna eso me lo merezco por andar de amable con quien no debo.

" **En el estacionamiento al momento de llegar Natsuki, le brilla la mirada rodea en instantes el Mercedes Benz convertible plateado lo abraza y le da una pulida con cariño"**

─¡Oh sí, eres lo único bonito que posee Kiyohime!

Nunca imagine manejar este auto y menos sabiendo de quien es, por pura curiosidad abro el cofre, para ver el motor solo unos segundos, casi le babeo es tan bello que casi me caso con uno de estos, mejor despabilo y hago la entrega que me pidieron, sin embargo mi celular está dándome lata desde hace rato, contesto de una vez.

─¡Nat ven rápido a la universidad!

Diablos se me había olvidado la araña.

─Ahora no puedo, dame una hora y voy.

─No digas babosadas ven aquí, estos señores te esperan a ti exclusivamente.

Que hago, voy o no voy, como no sé decidir me echo un bolado con una moneda y ni modo solo me desviaré un momento Kiyohime ni se dará cuenta de mi pequeña escala, me desvió de la carretera y lo pongo a todo marcha esta hermosura de auto, llego a la universidad en minutos dejando a los estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento impresionados.

─¡Kuga de donde te lo robaste!─Le dice un joven que venía con su bochito y ver el auto de lujo aun lado de él humillándolo groseramente.

─De tu casa buey.

Le pongo la alarma a esta joya, pero me llevo el portafolio y camino aprisa a la universidad sin querer choco con una pelirroja que estaba llorando en el estacionamiento.

─¿Oye estas bien?

Busco un pañuelo al verla moquear sin descanso, pero conmigo eso no existe así que al ver a la araña que viene a esta dirección le pido uno.

─Dale un pañuelo.─Le señaló a la llorona.

─Que andas de galán y no me dijiste.─Le pica una costilla de manera perversa.

─Dáselo o te dejo sin ningún hueso sano.

─Tu siempre me quieres pegar.

─Porque no me haces caso a la primera.

─Debes comportarte más como una señorita.

─Y eso con que se come.

Nuestra discusión la cortamos al ver que la otra pelirroja se ríe, dejando las lágrimas atrás.

─Ustedes son muy chistosas.

Ahora resulta hasta comediante soy.

─Hola me llamo Mai Tokiha.

─Soy Nao y esa de ahí Natsuki y dinos porque una hermosura como tu llora sola.

Nao ahora si le da el pañuelo y la abraza demasiado cerca, esta no cambia.

─No pasa nada, gracias por todo.─Le hace una reverencia la joven de ojos violetas por la cortesía dada.

Esa mujer le da un beso en la mejilla a la araña y le agradece el gesto.

─¿Estudias aquí?

Nao entro en modo sacando información aun cuando ve que la otra mujer esta con prisa y entra en su auto para querer irse.

─No, soy la encargada del patronato de las becas de los estudiantes de ingeniería.─Fue lo último que dijo para después perderse en el horizonte.

Con eso nos dejó en shock, como estoy familiarizada con eso concepto.

─¿Araña como dijo que se llamaba?

─Mai Tokiha, wao es la institución Tokiha la que estabas compitiendo para ganar su beca.

─Acabamos de conocer a la hija del señor que fundo la ayuda para nuestra carrera.

Impresionada al darme cuenta que ahí iba mi posible patrocinadora, lastima no se logró.

─¡Yo la conquisto!─Dice la pelirroja decidida a su nuevo objetivo en la vida.

─Araña.─Le digo mientras mis ojos los tengo entre cerrados, por la tontería que está pensando.

─Mírala es bonita, joven con clase y tiene una muy buena delantera y sobre todo tiene dinero.

─Esa gente es de las que se comprometen y se casan con la misma clase social.─Le informo para que ni empiece hacer castillos sobre arena.

─Todos ahora creen que soy una Sears, ya cuando me case con la muñequita será muy tarde.

─Hay Nao el que juega con fuego, sale chamuscado.

─Lo que sea.

Parece que mi advertencia le da igual, además sé que lo que le diga no le entrara ni por un oído, solo espero que se le olvide pronto esa descabellada idea, mejor le pregunto donde están los inversionistas que es lo que importa.

─Ya se fueron.─Lo dice como si nada la pelirroja calculando su próximo movimiento con Mai.

─¿Qué? ¿y no me lo podías a ver dicho antes araña patona?

─Cálmate ellos aún les interesan los planos, me dieron su tarjeta para hacer una cita.

Me enseña el plano que lo trae escondido.

─¿Por qué lo traes escondido en la chaqueta?

─Hoy abra bromas pesadas para los de nuevo curso, que tal que esos idiotas me lo arrebatan y juegan con nuestro proyecto.─Lo dice muy precavidamente.

─No seas exagerada no creo que se salga de control el "evento anual", solo es una clase de novatada para los nuevos, nosotras estamos ya en otro nivel.

Pues nada más me eche sal de mala suerte por andar de habladora, porque esos escuincles corren donde estamos, uno me tira haciendo que suelte los bocetos.

─¡Recoge el maletín de sempai, vamos a pasar la prueba de iniciación!─Gritan tres jóvenes de dieciocho años felices por la proeza.

─Ey, no.

Me levanto y los sigo como alma que lleva el diablo, si me escogieron para pasar su prueba pues ya valieron porque les daré la paliza de su vida.

─Deténganse ratas asquerosas.

Mi persecución duro menos de diez minutos ya que los alcance sin ningún resolló, nunca se deben meter con mi bestia interior y agarro a los primeros tres a patadas y el otro que trae mi portafolio lo veo que quiere huir a la fuente y lo tacleo haciendo caer al agua junto con lo más valioso que estaba protegiendo.

─Ya suéltalos Natsuki es una simple novatada.─Le dice la pelirroja, mientras ayuda a los jóvenes a salir de las garras de la bestia que era su amiga en ese momento.

─Los bocetos.─traumada aun lado de ellos ya que escurrían con agua.

─No es cierto aquí los tengo guardados los planos mecánicos.

─Nao estos son los bocetos de la campaña de Kiyohime.

─Uy, te van a hacer cachitos.

Casi me da un infarto fulminante como demonios le voy a dar la cara a esa tigresa enjundiosa, esta vez sí me despedaza.

"Nao le quita los papeles húmedos y nota que no tienen salvación y ve a Natsuki con compasión así que decide ayudarle un poco"

─Tengo una idea excelente, para que te libres de la regañiza que te meterán por este desastre.

─¿Qué cosa?─Le digo de inmediato, toda idea ahora por más descabellada que sea la acepto y la haré.

─Tienes buena memoria reconstrúyelos de nuevo.

─Estas demente, como voy a dibujar esas cosas.─Le recriminó por esa barbaridad.

─Haces planos complejos de motores, debe ser lo mismo o algo parecido solo enfoca tu mente en ese punto, no te desvíes sé que mi pequeño saltamontes puede hacerlo.

─No me vengas con tu filosofía barata que por más que me digas eso es difícil.─Habrase visto con solo decirme eso lo voy a hacer como si nada, me cruzo de brazos indignada.

─Bien entonces quédate y no hagas nada total a mí no me despedazaran viva.─Lo dice con sus manos en la nuca en signo que ella no piensa mover un dedo tampoco.

─Maldita sea como detesto que tengas razón.

Me voy a la compañía a toda máquina, ya que esto es de vida o muerte, al instante de llegar empujo al guardia sangrón enseñándole el gafete desde que entre ya que el mugroso aún no entiende que si soy parte de la compañía y me sigue viendo como desecho humano.

Ya cuando al fin ingreso a la sección de creación de diseños, me pongo en el escritorio como maniática a ver cómo demonios me sale esto.

Busco un lápiz fino y le pongo saliva a la punta capaz que así le da el toque mágico para empezar a realizar el boceto, suspiro y me doy ánimos para hacer de cuenta que realizaré un plano y no un dibujito con monigotes vestidos como pavo reales.

Tomo un libro y leo que técnica se encomienda para hacer tu primer boceto de modas, bien se recomienda que el trazo sea desde arriba y abajo comienzo unos minutos con esa instrucción, pero no me agrada el desarrollo de esta ya que estoy utilizando el mismo criterio que hago en mis planos de mecánica, si no es perfecto lo que veo lo desecho y de nuevo empezar la idea y como ya vi que no puedo hacerlo de ese modo tiro las primeras hojas y me voy a otra ahora modificando esa regla y lo hago más personalizada con eso mis trazos se hacen más fluidos tomando la forma deseada.

Observo el diseño con cuidado quisiera pulir más ese trazo que no me convence, pero en verdad ni tengo la remota idea de cómo realizarlo, lo tengo que dejar de lado para apurarme el reloj me dicta que ya me he tardado cuatro horas y prosigo más rápido las gotas inundan mi frente me seco para no manchar el avance, le hago más punta a mi lápiz y prosigo a lo que mi memoria indique.

 **En la mañana.**

─Ok, no va tan mal.

Ahora buscar los colores que iban, demonios ahí si me va a dar una quema de neuronas, debo buscar el que parece rana y lo encuentro es verde esmeralda y el otro es como un blanco y ahí esta es lavanda, de seguro quien le modifico los colores y les puso tanto detalle lo hizo para irritarme.

"Natsuki dibuja de manera eficiente sus trazos son limpios, pero tiene mucha dificultades a la hora de darle color al diseño, llega Harada y la mira que ni siquiera la pela"

─Oye, sírveme café.

─¡…!

─Escúchame.

Me levanto súper mega estresada y no estoy midiendo las consecuencias de mis actos, ya que iba a tirarle los dientes a esta tarada.

"Nao que estaba preocupada por Nat había decidido madrugar, pero mira la escena que iba a hacer su virginal y opta de inmediato por llevarse a los empleados de manera pacifista"

─¡Les invito el desayuno!

"Los toma de los brazos y comienza a sacarlos casi arrastras"

─Pero Shizuru sama.─Dice Takeda y Akane con temor.

─Es cierto tengo que entregar algo importante─Dice Harada.

─Ni se preocupen por esa soy la nieta de la mera jefa ándenle digan a que restaurante, quieren ir.─Con esa excusa Nao se lleva a todos del área creativa.

 **"La joven de ojos esmeraldas suspira de alivio al verlos que se van para seguir con su labor y empieza a pintar el diseño, sin embargo para su mala fortuna Shizuru había llegado y estaba impaciente quería ver los patrones de su diseño, no obstante se detiene al observar a la joven"**

Ara, ¿la estafadora sabe diseñar? Miro su técnica de los trazos, es muy bella su exactitud, solo que la gama de los tonos es muy torpe e insulsa se nota que es principiante, sin embargo su trabajo es algo inusual se sale un poco del estereotipo, que me llama por primera vez la atención esta joven, tomo un lápiz de color subido y de forma automática me acerco sin darme cuenta que mi acto irracional que estoy cometiendo, ya que mi pasión al diseño me impulsa a ese camino.

─Este tono le queda mejor oscuro, para eso se ocupa este lápiz primero y después con el otro se recalca la línea del vestido, mira como muevo la muñeca y de esa manera no habrá equivoco.

─ ¡…!

Tomo el diseño y comienzo a calificarlo.

─No quedo perfecto ya que careces de conocimiento de lo más básico, eres muy burda al tocar el papel, si no lo hicieras como si quisieras asesinar al pobre boceto te quedaría decente.

─¡Perdón!

Algo no anda bien esta grosera en su vida me ha pronunciado esa palabra, claro sin antes tenerla en mis manos como lo tuve unos meses atrás, ahora le sale el perdón como arte de magia, tomo el dibujo con más cuidado y lo escaneo y comienzo a sentir una punzada fuerte de puro coraje.

─¿Ara, pudiste enviar el diseño a salvo al taller de patrones?

 **"Natsuki se levanta lentamente y se aleja paso a paso, mientras una mirada rojiza le sigue cada uno de sus movimientos como si de su presa fuera"**

Ay mama esta parece lee mentes, ya que arruga mi intento de boceto y lo avienta a la basura con furia, sus ojos profundos carmesí casi me fulminan.

─Hubo un accidente, pero deme tiempo lo arreglaré.

─¿Dónde están mis diseños?─Le dice muy secamente.

─Déjame te explico había un concurso de bromas pesadas en la universidad.─Le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─¡Dónde!─Le sale con voz de mando.

Veo una vena saltarle, está peor que el día que le rompí el contrato en sus narices.

─Se mojaron en una fuente.─Le digo la verdad.

Agacha la mirada, esto me da miedo estoy a solas en el área creativa y solo estos escritorios me separan de la fiera.

─¡Natsuki Kuga!─Con sonido muy agudo.

─¿Sí?─Tiemblo levemente por oír mi nombre de esa manera.

─¡Date por muerta!

Diablos se sacó sus tacones afilados me avienta uno y por la santa inquisición la evadí y se irrita más por los reflejos estupendos que poseo, comenzando a perseguirme con el propósito de lincharme o empalarme con su tacón, pero creo que la última opción lo desea más.

─¡No te muevas criminal!

─Fue un accidente.

Mientras pongo de escudo uno de los escritorios y esta tigresa quiere saltarse encime.

─¡Te voy a destruir!

La evado y me voy a un lado como si estuviera jugando al gato y el ratón y ya saben quién es el ratón aquí.

─Espera lo puedo hacer de nuevo, dame la oportunidad ya verás el otro me quedara perfecto.

Su mirada carmesí me da entender que ni me va a pelar un segundo decido saltar tres escritorios para salir huyendo de la empresa, sin embargo Kiyohime quiere imitarme por el tremendo coraje que la está poseyendo, pero algo la detiene la miro que se arrodilla y ya no me grita.

─Hacerse el enfermo es truco viejo me lo hacían cuando era pequeña para alcanzarme, así que levántate que no creo esa actuación.

Mientras me alejo más de ese demonio hecho mujer, me giro un segundo para saber dónde está mi posible ejecutor, me doy cuenta de que sigue en el suelo quejándose.

─¿Kiyohime estas bien?

Se lamenta de mucho dolor en su vientre que me asusto y no sé qué demonios hacer.

─Oye Fujino si estás haciendo esto para asustarme, déjame decirte que está funcionando muy bien.

Siento que se me va el aire del sobresalto y si está tomándome el pelo déjenme decirle que le doy el Oscar por su actuación, me acerco a su persona y al ver que no estaba fingiendo entro en pánico me arremango el suéter y sin más me la llevo cargando para llevarla a un hospital.

─Te voy a descuartizar por lo que hiciste a mis bocetos─Le dice agitada y con voz entrecortada, mientras arruga la ropa de Natsuki con sus manos para aguantar los fuertes dolores.

─Está bien Shizuru si quieres me quemas vivas o me azotas te juro que me dejo, pero no te me desmayes.

Un horrible sentimiento me oprime en el pecho, presintiendo que algo malo ocurrirá si no llego a ese hospital a tiempo…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahora no las hice esperar casi nada XD merezco mi chocolate caliente con mi pan ok no jaja, bueno es que ya tenia adelantado este capitulo y para no hacer tortuosa la espera se las subo, la razon ahora debo ponerle atencion al otro fic un amor que traspasa el tiempo ya que tambien me lo estan pidiendo, deseo subir el capitulo de ese fic la otra semana, pero para no quedarles a medias les doy este soborno para que me tengan paciencia para la proxima actualizacion, espero no tardar tanto XD, bueno espero que mi soborno las calme un poco :).**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus saludos a todos (a) ustedes, ya quieren ver romance entre ese par eh n.n. ya veremos y sobre el cachorrito de zuru? ustedes ahi leeran que le sucedera; sobre Nao pues creo que hace buena parejita con Mai xp a ver que sucede tambien con ese par y me halaga de sobremanera que vengan siguiendome desde la primera historia que publique aqui :) y que aun continuen leyendome XD bueno sin mas les dejo la continuacion, les deseo lo mejor hasta la proxima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

"En el hospital del centro de la ciudad, en específico en una habitación decorada todo de blanco, se encuentra un doctor junto a una enfermera viendo que la mujer está reaccionando"

─¿Señorita Fujino como se siente? Recuperar el conocimiento da un buen signo que todo anda mejor─Le dice un hombre con una bata blanca mientras revisaba el expediente de la paciente.

─¡Mis diseños!

Lo digo alterada es lo único que tengo en la mente, mataré y descuartizaré a esa estafadora con mis propias manos, esa mocosa no me conoce aún por las malas, le di una tarea fácil y me sale con una idiotez.

─Debe calmarse.

Una enfermera me lo dice la veo horrendo a mí ninguna persona me tiene que decir que hacer.

─Me voy.

Les digo a estos sujetos tengo un asunto muy importante que atender con esa niña.

─Bien si desea marcharse no la detendremos.─Lo dice en tono simple el hombre mayor, deteniendo a la enfermera que quería impedirle esa acción a Shizuru.

Bueno al fin se da cuenta el doctor es sensato en su análisis en mi persona, de que no le haría ningún caso.

─Pero debe mantener bajo su estrés y cuidarse mejor que eso ocasiono su malestar, lo bueno es que no hubo un aborto señorita Fujino y su embarazo está hiendo favorablemente.

─¿Embarazo?

Me comienzo a reír este sujeto es el peor doctor en la existencia que me ha atendido y eso que hay muchos.

─Si señorita su embarazo.─Lo dice seriamente el doctor ya que no entendía el chiste por ninguna parte para estarse riendo ante eso.

─Está usted equivocado, revise bien mi diagnostico porque lo que dice es una negligencia medica.─Lo amenazo enseguida.

─No estamos equivocados usted espera un hijo.─Le reafirma el resultado sin titubeo.

Este sujeto esta idiota, mis ojos casi lo quieren perforar por su ineptitud en toda la extensión de la palabra.

─Mire doctor de cuarta, soy estéril no puedo tener hijos además soy lesbiana, escucha les-bia-na─Se lo deletreo a este incompetente─ no he tenido la desdicha de meterme con los de su género nunca en mi vida, así que vuélvame hacer esos malditos estudios.

─Usted está embarazada, no ocupa más estudios para eso.

Y este sigue con lo mismo, estoy perdiendo la paciencia llamaré a Takeda para darles una lección de su vida a este fulano.

─Los demandaré por esto.

─No ocupa llegar a eso, la llevaré para que usted lo verifique por usted misma y además llamaré a un ginecólogo para que me rectifique si me "equivoco".─Lo dice con ironía ya que él no miraba factible esa posibilidad.

─Bien.─Le digo satisfecha por esa sugerencia.

 **"En minutos traen un aparato portátil a su habitación y el doctor junto con el ginecólogo, comienza hacerle a Shizuru un ultrasonido minuciosamente"**

─¿Y bien?─Le digo ya harta de esta situación sin precedentes.

─Vaya─Expresa con sorpresa el ginecólogo.

Parece que aquí vendrá la súplica y la disculpa a su error del otro inepto, pero el doctor de cuarta ni nervioso está a lo que observa.

─Vea esto.─Dice el ginecólogo.

Me señala dos puntos que apenas puedo distinguir, ¿será acaso un tumor maligno? eso me alarma y me reclino lo más que puedo para distinguirlos.

─¿Qué es eso?─Le digo con preocupación.

─Son dos fetos.─Le dice el doctor suspirando en la esquina, ya que él sabía que no se equivocó en nada.

─¡Qué!─Le digo demasiado exaltada mis uñas se encajan en la almohada ante eso como gato asustado.

─Si observe esta área es donde están los fetos─Le dice el ginecólogo moviendo su dedo para darle mejor visibilidad a la paciente─ se encuentran muy bien en su octava semana.

¿Octava semana? Qué demonios está pasando, me tomo de la cabeza creyendo que escuche mal de nuevo eso.

─Señorita Fujino eso no estaba en los análisis, solo sabíamos que estaba embarazada─Dice el doctor de inmediato.

─Pero con esto se da cuenta de que tendrá gemelos señora.─Terminando el ginecólogo su examen.

─¡Ustedes, ustedes están equivocados!─Le gritó a estos sujetos a todo pulmón, que por eso de seguro quedaré afónica─ Revisen de nuevo capaz que esos son tumores y no saben identificarlos.─Le digo intolerante casi golpeando a este par de animales por mentirosos.

"Los doctores sujetan a la mujer peli ocre para que no se moviera tan bruscamente al ser peligroso para su salud"

─Son unos charlatanes todos─Ganándome la histeria por ese momento.

─No me equivoque usted está embarazada y punto así que contrólese o la sedamos.─Le dice enojado el médico ante esa aberración, pensando cómo iba a errar de esa manera tan grosera.

─¿Cómo?

¿¡Si cómo!? El doctor me ve raro.

─¿Qué acaso no sabe cómo se fecunda una mujer?─Le dice con una ceja levantada.

─¡Cállese! Claro que sé, pero en mi caso lo desconozco.

─¿No me diga que se cree la virgen María? ya he tenido esos casos, pero solo de adolescentes que quieren evadir su responsabilidad con sus padres, usted es muy mayor para jugar a eso.─Dice en tono de burla el médico ante ese suceso.

−Idiota no se atreva a burlarse de mí que esto es serio, si no va a decir nada coherente váyase de mi presencia.─Los corro estoy demasiado ofuscada para seguir escuchando sus estupideces.

¡Esto no puede ser cierto, no es cierto! Es una broma pesada ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede ser verdad este embarazo?

 **"Mientras Shizuru entro en conmoción ante esa noticia, la joven de ojos jades se mueve de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo ya que nadie iba y le informaba lo que sucedía después de horas de estar esperando noticias"**

Ahora si metí la pata a fondo me siento un insecto de agua puerca odio a Kiyohime, pero no es para desearle un mal tampoco, no conocía que por un enojo podía enviarte directo al hospital, veo que sale el doctor que la atendía con una carota de pocos amigos y despotricando por su actitud prepotente, aun estando convaleciente no cambia esa güera.

─Doctor disculpe como esta Fujino.─Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

─¿Usted es?─Mira de arriba y abajo la joven por sus fachas.

─Ella la trajo doctor─Le informa la enfermera de inmediato.

─¿Dígame como esta?

El doctor parece que reflexiona algo y por su expresión parece que si me va a soltar la sopa.

─Supongo que usted es un pariente, pues le diré que debe cuidarla si desea que el embarazo se desarrolle con satisfacción, llévela con un ginecólogo para regularlo ya que al ser gemelos tendrá que tener cuidados especiales.

¿Eh? Que alguien me explique de nuevo ¿qué dijo el doctor? ¿Qué Kiyohime está preñada? quien en su maldito sano juicio la ha tocado y la incógnita del millón quien sobrevivió a esa fiera.

─¡Fujino está embarazada!

─Si, por eso no debe tener exalto y debe tener reposo, ya que la próxima es posible que tenga un aborto.

Bueno si antes me sentía culpable, ahora me siento miserable la hice enojar tanto que puse en peligro a su ¿? ¿Qué será hijo o engendro del demonio?

Llego a su habitación y la güera ya está dispuesta a marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

─Fujino.

Le digo lo más quedo que puedo no quiero hacerla enojar más, sin embargo me ve mil veces horrible, como demonios calmo a esta fiera por lo de sus diseños.

─Felicidades espero que tenga unos hermosos bebes.

Le expreso con la más genuina sinceridad que puede venir de mí, siempre es una dicha traer la vida y puede que en medio de su alegría de que será madre se olvide su enojo un instante, mientras arreglo mi desorden.

─¡Piérdete inútil!

Siento un retorcijón de mi hígado por su respuesta descortés, sin embargo me lo aguanto tuve la culpa y debo rectificarlo, voy atrás siguiéndola me pongo a un lado de su auto para que se suba y conducir a donde desee, en pocas palabras me ofrecí de ser su chofer a voluntad y sin torturas chinas.

Esta demasiado callada Kiyohime sé lo juró esto es muy raro su mirada carmesí esta como perdida como queriendo encontrar una respuesta, quizás esta muy afectada por casi perder a sus bebes.

¿Quién será el padre? Nunca le he visto con nadie siempre se la pasa trabajando como esclava, quizás es de esas viudas negras le hizo el favor y se devoró al pobre.

─Detente aquí es.─Le dice secamente la mujer peli ocre.

Salgo de mis conclusiones escalofriantes del posible padre de sus plebes, llegando a la dirección que me dice y espero que despabile un poco y me diga que debo hacer ahora ya que tenemos aquí minutos en silencio, de reojo noto sus facciones con más cuidado es hermosa la condenada de eso no hay duda, ya que sin pensarlo me roba un suspiro, recompongo esa actitud y recuerdo su carácter, si ese carácter es el temible aquí.

─Vete.

Uy me lo dice tan secamente que se me encoje el corazón, algo trae la güera se nota muy desubicada no tiene ese aire de seguridad que posee y no sé por qué se pone de esa manera tan cortante, bueno si se, me detesta con toda su alma y con toda razón.

Sin embargo estoy algo mortificada en dejarla de ese modo, ¿será acaso mi conciencia picándome por lo que hice? solo sé con certeza que a la hora de marcharme me giro como un millón de veces ya que una inquietud me invade al sentir que la estoy dejando sola, ¿pero por qué siento esto? Si mi deber de buena samaritana terminó aquí, con esto último dejo de pensar de más para seguir mi camino…

 **"Shizuru toca el timbre del departamento de Haruka, la rubia estaba dándole de comer a sus hijos y a su amigo Reito que este esta como alma en pena deambulando para contarle su trágica situación, Haruka se levanta y abre la puerta"**

─¿Bubu-zeque?─Le dice algo extrañada.

─¡Dime cómo es posible!

Veo a Shizuru ponerse histérica en mi sala, eso no es normal ella no se pone de esa manera.

─Demandaré a esa clínica por mentirosos.

¿De que hablara? ¿Ahora que le hicieron, acaso le habrá servido él te mal? No eso no, su actitud es algo diferente sus ojos están como perdidos entre furiosos y confusos.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Soy estéril con los mil demonios.

─¿Y?

Le animo que me termine de contar bien, para entender su confusión e histeria.

─¡Estoy embarazada!

Suelto la taza de té que ya le traía para calmarla un poco y se hace añicos junto con mi habla que se me queda atorada en la garganta, trato de recomponerme de eso, carraspeo para que me salga la voz.

─Embarazada.

─Si, como va a ser posible eso, si hace unos meses me dijeron que no podía tener hijos y además agrégale que no he tenido pareja en años y aunque tuviera pareja tampoco es posible que eso suceda.

─¿Estás segura Shizuru?

Me pongo a su lado, para calmarla y comenzar a rebobinar ese suceso aún estoy atónita ante esto, todavía no asimila esa información mi cerebro y razón.

─Eso dicen los doctores, me hicieron bastantes pruebas y todavía se les ocurre decirme que son gemelos, habrase visto semejante idiotez.─Su tono exasperado subía y subía como espuma.

─¿Un milagro quizás?

Al solo decirlo me suelta una mirada de fastidio, sí, eso no es posible y menos con esta mujer.

─Dime Shizuru puede que en una pasada de copas sucedió y no recuerdes bien y quizás hayas intimado con alguien.

Le digo con precaución para empezar armar este rompecabezas.

─No, sabes bien que a mí no se pasan las copas y no estoy idiota para no darme cuenta de eso.

─¿Cuánto dices que tienes?

Debemos empezar por ahí.

─Ocho semanas.─Se ríe quedamente ya que aún no cree lo que le está sucediendo.

Veo su vientre aun plano y suspiro.

─Dos meses Shizuru, déjame reviso la agenda de Yukino para saber que hacías en ese tiempo.

"Haruka tarda unos minutos, pero después llega con un celular en mano"

─Sabes aquí dice que lo más relevante que tuviste fue tu examen con tu ginecóloga, empecemos por ahí háblemelos a tu doctora.

─Youko no estaba en esa consulta.─Lo dice pesadamente.

─¿Cómo?

─Su asistente me atendió.

─¿Quién?

─No recuerdo su nombre ese día fue muy confuso, tenía una cita importante con Lina y me quede dormida en medio de mi revisión no tenía mucho tiempo para guardar ese detalle.

Eso me causa una gran duda, tomo el teléfono marco a la clínica exclusiva de ginecología y solicito que me proporcionen los datos de esa mujer.

─Doctora Saya Otto.−Suelto el nombre de la susodicha.

─¿No es la mujer que demandaste hace años por negligencia?

"Reito que estaba escuchando todo se queda algo impresionado ante la nueva y más por escuchar el nombre de la doctora"

─¿Reito que haces aquí?

─Como tú no me hiciste caso vine a hablar con Haruka.─Se sienta a un lado tomando una taza de café.─Pero sigamos en lo importante en Saya Otto.

─Ara, esa mujer la verdad no la recordaba.

─Pues deberías recordar a quien te echas de enemigo Zuru, posiblemente esa doctora tenga que ver con tu "milagroso embarazo", aún recuerdo que por esa demanda la dejaste prácticamente en la calle, ese es un aliciente suficiente para querer desquitarse, yo lo haría.─Kanzaki lo dice mientras degustaba más su café.

─Esa mujer me las va a pagar.

─Espera Shizuru─Le dice la rubia asustada por la expresión de su amiga.

Me levanto furiosa para ir a esa clínica, no escucho ni Haruka ni a Reito en este momento no voy a escuchar a nadie, simplemente quiero rebanarle la cabeza a la causante de esto…

 **"Entretanto Natsuki quiere redimirse con Shizuru y se encierra en su habitación para comenzar a realizar los bocetos, toma su celular y le habla a su madre"**

−Mama dime como hago resaltar una línea de un diseño.─Le digo muy dudosa con este paso.

─Por fin te estás tomando las cosas seriamente Natsuki.─Lo dice en tono sorprendido.

─Me la he tomado seriamente siempre.

─No lo habías hecho, te conozco eres mi hija sé cuándo solo te guías por puro compromiso y cuando lo haces por voluntad y ahora lo haces por tu querer.

Mi mama me da instrucciones y además me dice dónde puedo tomar referencia para los tonos de los colores y no perderme tanto en esos detalles, comienzo ávidamente sé que debo quitarle esta carga a Kiyohime ya que esa mujer es capaz de irse a desvivir a la empresa con tal de volverlos hacer y eso podría causarle una posible recaída.

─¿Oye mama?

─Tienes otra duda.

─Si, ¿me podrías decir que cuidados se debe llevar en un embarazo?

─¡…!

─Mama… ¿Mama?

─¡Estas embarazada!─Dice Saeko dejando sordos a los que estaban aún lado de ella en el bar.

─No, lo que pasa es que una conocida lo está y quisiera saber cómo debe cuidarse.

─No me mientas Natsuki Kuga, como demonios te dejaste preñar que acaso no te di mil consejos para que no me hicieras abuela tan joven.─Golpea con un puño a un camarero al salirle el instinto brutal de los Kuga.

─¡Que no es eso!─Le digo desesperada por no escucharme.

─Ahora mismo me regreso y le sacaré los ojos a quien se atrevió hacerme abuela, ya vera que le hará Saeko Kuga a ese animal depredador de mi bestia.

─¡Mama soy virgen!

─¿En serio?−Le dice bajándole el desnivel de su enojo.

─Sí.

─¿Ni una canita al aire?

─No.

─Creí que Nao y tu ya lo habían hecho.

─Por supuesto que no.

─Pues como siempre dormían juntas, ya estaba resignada que ya tenías tu experiencia sexual muy avanzada.

Le cuelgo a Saeko ya que esa conversación iba de nuevo de hablar de mujer a mujer y no tenía ánimos de lavarme los oídos con cloro ante eso.

Erstin entra a mi habitación y me trae lo que le pedí y se sienta en la cama viéndome deductivamente mis acciones fuera de lo normal, parece que a todos se les hace raro que esté realizando bocetos sin que me lo ordenen.

─¿Sucede algo señorita?

Niego con la cabeza no pienso decir nada sobre el embarazo de Kiyohime eso es ser chismoso así que sigo con lo mío, pero Erstin se trae algo ya que arruga su nariz un poco y ve con mucho interés mi cuello.

─Pensé que eras diferente a Nao.

¿De qué diantres habla? Me reclino de la silla para verme en el espejo y noto una marca de mordida en mi cuello, esa fue la güera huraña que me mordió mientras la cargaba y se desquitaba por lo de sus bocetos.

─Fue porque fui muy descuidada.

Me lo merecía eso y más.

─Debería tapar sus aventuras, no tenemos que enterarnos de sus deslices señorita.

─¿Qué?

─Olvídelo, no es de mi incumbencia… Con su permiso me retiro─Le dice la rubia para marcharse y azotar la puerta.

¿Qué hice ahora mal? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres se enojan conmigo?

Me llega un mensaje de Nao diciéndome que fue a una fiesta donde estará Mai que le desee suerte, bueno la araña es la única que no se enoja conmigo bueno tan siquiera la tengo a esa coscolina.

Le deseo suerte a Nao porque la necesitara mucho, ya que andar de mentirosa no es buen juego para nada…

 **Una hora después.**

"Shizuru entra al hospital furiosa, atrás de ella va Kanzaki por órdenes de Haruka la siguió para que no hiciera ninguna locura, pero seguirle el paso a Fujino es casi imposible si no tienes aunque sea el mínimo de entrenamiento, así que sin remedio alguno el hombre de cabello negro la pierde en el pasillo, por su parte la mujer de ojos rojos fulminantes entra al consultorio que bien sabía su ubicación, corre enseguida a la paciente que Saya atendía de mala manera"

─Que sucede señorita Fujino─Le dice Saya calmadamente mientras se recompone internamente por el sobresalto de verla echa una fiera.

─¿¡Que me hiciste maldita!?

─No entiendo ¿tenía una cita?─Sigue calmadamente buscando en su agenda.─Parece que no la tengo registrada, pero si quiere le hago una cita en una semana estaré libre.

─¡Te voy a demandar!─Le cortó el rollo que se trae esta embustera.

"Al momento de escuchar eso Saya aprieta el puño con coraje y levanta la vista"

─¿Por qué?

─Algo me hiciste en esa revisión.

─No sé de qué habla.

─No te hagas la idiota, estoy embarazada.─Le suelto furiosa.

─¿Oh y de que me acusas? No tengo nada que ver con eso.─Le dice descaradamente.

─Te voy a hundir voy a averiguar lo que me causaste y te hundiré como la basura que eres.

"Saya cierra la puerta del consultorio para tener una plática privada y se acerca a Shizuru con una sonrisa guasona"

─Te lo mereces.−Sus ojos negros antes tranquilos dieron una transformación y se afilaron demostrando un resentimiento guardado.

─¡¿Me lo merezco?!

─Te lo mereces por creerte superior a mí o a cualquiera y no lo eres, esta es la manera de demostrarte que esta basura puede dañarte como tú me lo hiciste.─Su voz muestra el odio profundo.

─Te demandaré.

─Y qué ¿no tienes pruebas de que te insemine?─Lo dice sin una pizca de miedo.

Me quedo ida ante su confesión sin remordimientos, esta desgraciada cobarde me hizo eso, como se atreve a meterse conmigo.

─Me inseminaste sin mi consentimiento eso es ilegal.─Le digo lo obvio aquí la destruiré sin contemplación alguna.

─No lo podrás probar.─Le dice quitándole importancia al asunto y se mueve pasivamente en su silla.

─Me haré una revisión con un ginecólogo y veras como si puedo.

─No lograras nada mis superiores me llevaran al extranjero, al momento de que tú entraste por esa puerta acabas de hacerme alguien de renombre, te esperaba con ansias Shizuru Fujino tú me hundiste pero a la vez me alzaste muy alto.

─¿Por qué protegerían a una basura como tú?

−Fácil porque tengo el descubrimiento más fascinante hecho realidad y puedo generarles mucho capital con esto, me crearan una nueva identidad y no podrás tocarme ni el pelo, eres nuestro experimento exitoso eso es todo lo que ocupo.

−¿Experimento? ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?─Le digo asustada.

−Lo fabuloso la inseminación experimental fue que fecundamos tu ovulo con otro ovulo, para hacerlo más sencillo de explicar "Fujino sama" estas embarazada de una mujer.

−¿Eh?

−Y lo mejor es que lo hice de alguien que también humillaste hasta morir, digamos que te di jaque mate por todos lados.

Saya me avienta un expediente lo tomo y al ver la foto me quedo de piedra por reconocerla perfectamente.

−Ella es la otra madre de tu hijo.

Tiemblo de rabia contenida maldita sea tengo unas ganas profundas de asesinarla.

−¿Es tu cómplice?─Le digo destilando odio.

−Para nada.

─No mientas, debe ser tu cómplice.─La acuso duramente.

─¿A estas alturas del camino tú crees que te mentiría?

─Maldita.─Mis dientes rechinan ante esta treta.

─Kuga no está enterada que le vas a dar un hijo es mejor así, esa joven es muy buena muchacha, espero que nunca se entere de esto se pondría a llorar de desolación al saber a dónde fueron a parar sus óvulos.

"Shizuru quiere írsele encima a Saya pero seguridad llega y la detiene, mientras los guardias tienen órdenes de llevarse a la doctora fuera de la ciudad para protegerla, sin embargo esta se detiene un segundo antes de marcharse"

−Fujino todo se paga en la vida… Todo… aunque esta vez yo le di un empujón para que pagaras con creces tus humillaciones.─Con eso último se marcha riéndose por los pasillos sádicamente ante su victoria…

 **"Entretanto Nao está en una fiesta de gente adinerada, ella se mueve de manera magistral por su gran capacidad de engatusar con sus palabras, ve de reojo a la que tiene en la mira desde hace minutos y huele su aliento se echa un vistazo en el espejo del lugar y viendo que esta perfecta sé acercarse en plan conquista"**

─Hola preciosa, me recuerdas.

Le digo a la deliciosa peli roja que será la futura que me sustentara de por vida, que afortunada será a mi lado, me auto felicito por tener un gusto exquisito al escoger a mi mujer, ¿será muy osado llevármela a la cama esta noche?

─Mmm eres la que estaba con la joven de ojos esmeraldas encantadores.─Le dice algo entusiasta la joven.

¿Qué clase de recuerdo retrograda es ese? Como que soy la que "estaba con Natsuki", como me dice eso a mí, que acaso que no me observo que iba vestida para matar de pasión a quien fuere y Nat ella como siempre desalineada.

─Sí, soy esa.

Le digo con desgano ya que me acaba de bajar la calentura que mi futura vieja, le ande echando el ojo a mi virginal por eso hoy no me la llevaré a la cama para que se le quite de andar sondeando de más el territorio, lo que se perdió por cuzca.

─¿Dónde está Natsuki? Ese era su nombre.

Que me cree su melliza para tenerla pegada a mí y lo peor no recuerda mi nombre y la zopenca sí.

─Está revolcándose con la asistente de mi abuela.

¿Qué? sé que es mentira, pero oigan le doy méritos a Natsuki por lo menos no le dije virginal enfrente de Mai, aunque me hace una mueca de disgusto al oír lo que según hace mi amiga con Erstin, pero me da igual hay que marcar el territorio aquí, no voy a caer en la zona amigo por nada del mundo y mucho menos confidente, la quiero de esposa no de cuñada.

─¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Es mi hora de apantallar con el prestigio de esa familia, hasta hincho más el pecho para que vea lo que se está perdiendo.

─Nao "Sears"

Eso último hasta lo resalte, ya que las otras se alborotan como avispas a mi alrededor con decirlo, pero no veo reacción en mi peli roja es más siento que le valió bien feo.

─¿Y dónde puedo ver a tu amiga?

Se me reventó un botón al desinflar mi pecho por este desaire tan tremendo.

─Recogiendo papeles en "mi empresa" es la barrendera de ahí.

─Que trabajadora es, supongo que tiene ese empleo para pagar sus estudios, como me lo suponía su mirada muestra mucha honestidad por eso me llamo la atención.

─¿Y yo?

Pues qué demonios vio en mis ojos, ya que toma una copa de vino y me ve con resentimiento.

─Tienes la misma mirada que Reito.

¿Reito? ¿Y ese monigote quién es?

─¿Y cómo es mi mirada?─Le digo seductoramente, ya que debo seguir el plan de enamorarla.

─Son unos mentirosos tal para cual.─Deja la copa y se marcha tranquilamente.

Se me baja la sangre ante su afirmación, pues como demonios me cacho ante eso, si todo mundo me creyó que soy una Sears, parece que este primer round lo perdí y ni siquiera pude meterle la manita a mi bien dotada vieja…

 **"Entretanto Shizuru está completamente frustrada, pensando todo lo que le está pasando reteniendo cualquier lagrima que se le quiera colar de sus ojos carmesi, mientras Reito al fin la encuentra y la toma de la mano para llevársela del hospital"**

─Conseguiste las respuestas─Le dice el hombre mientras comienza a conducir para ir al departamento de Haruka.

─Saya… Ella se desquitó inseminándome sin mi permiso de alguien que doblegue anteriormente.

Se pone la mano en su rostro ya que muy pronto caería su máscara de dureza y aún no lo deseaba hacer, hace muchos años que no dejaba salir a la mujer vulnerable que está durmiendo en lo profundo de su ser, trato de encontrar esa fortaleza que siempre me rodeaba, sin embargo esta vez este golpe me ha pegado fatalmente.

−¿Qué vas a hacer?─Le dice el hombre mientras pasaba sus manos por la melena negra que poseía, para romper ese ensordecedor sigilo.

─¿De qué hablas?

Le digo muy ida, que puedo hacer ante esta situación, acaso debo hablar con la pequeña e ir a decirle que le voy a dar gemelos y hacerla responsable si ni siquiera tener la culpa de esta situación bochornosa que me está pasando.

La respuesta es obvia y esa es no, no pudo con la simple responsabilidad con mis diseños, como lo hará ante esto que ni siquiera yo sé cómo debo afrontarla, estoy tan desubicada como tratar algo que no he considerado tener en mi vida, mi mente esta confusa, mis sentimientos van desde la confusión a la rabia infinita por esto.

─¿Shizuru vas a tenerlos?

─¿Qué?─Rompe mi burbuja interna y me quedo muda ante lo que dijo Reito, ni siquiera me había pasado eso por la mente.

─Nadie te juzgara si decides no tenerlo, no es tu culpa, esa mujer quiso vengarte de ti, quiere arruinar tu carrera ¿por qué tener un hijo de alguien que no quieres?

─¡…!

─Shizuru a ti la maternidad no se te daría, eres demasiado dependiente del trabajo, eres egoísta, ahórrale el sufrimiento y no lo traigas al mundo.─Lo dice Reito desdeñosamente.

Es cierto no sería buena madre para nada, mi trabajo siempre me ha motivado para salir adelante, mi pasión es el diseño, todo lo que dice Reito es cierto, pero... pero algo me apretuja el corazón que me siento ahogar en una desesperación, esto no me gusta siento que no tengo el control de la situación y me asusta mucho ese hecho, que se me haya salido de las manos mi propia vida…

─Shizuru nadie tiene que enterarse es tu cuerpo tu decide qué hacer con él.

─Reito yo.

─No lo pienses olvida esa moralidad que esa no te hará ser la presidenta de esa empresa, ese es tú sueñes no lo trunques ante esto.

─Quiero hablar con Haruka, necesito escuchar su opinión.─Le digo con desesperación ocupo una luz, ya que ahora siento que voy caminando en una oscuridad y no sé qué camino debo considerar mejor.

─Shizuru no digas tonterías Haruka es demasiado sentimental no te dará un consejo realista a lo que te enfrentaras.

─¿Enfrentar?

─Si, perderás el apoyo de Jin Sears al momento que sepa que estas embarazada, se lo hizo a Haruka ¿dime por qué no lo haría contigo? ese sujeto solo ama a su compañía y si eres un estorbo consiguira a otro sustituto y lo sabes.

─¡…!

─Es más te voy a ayudar ahora mismo conozco a un ginecólogo que puede hacerte el favor, algunos amigos míos han llevado sus novias ahí.

Toco mi vientre muy confundida y muda completamente, para no responder nada y solo observo como Reito se desvía del departamento de Haruka.

−No te preocupes Shizuru es una buena decisión, todo pasara rápido ni si quieras recordaras este suceso…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Buenas tardes tengan todos (a) ustdes, les iba a subir el capitulo del otro fic, pero tengo una una duda con un punto que no recordaba vital para proseguir, mientras la resolvia mentalmente me puse escribir este capitulo hasta el punto de acabarlo asi que pues como ven lo que planeo a veces no salen XD no los hare sufrir con este espera que en verdad si me iba a tardar un rato por eso los habia sobornado la otra semana :)...**_

 _ **Parece ser que el señor Kanzaki se ha vuelto muy popular entre ustedes lo aclaman con demencia :D, ya veran les caera mejor en los proximos capitulos es un caballero ese sujeto, mira que lei con gracia todo lo que quieren que le haga hasta le hare su lista Reito mil maneras de ser linchado jajajaja.**_

 _ **Y pues el romance entre Nat y Shiz apenas ira floreciendo ;D, y si habra celos Erstin, Mai y Nao uy eso se pondra bueno XD... Agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios que me hacen mucha gracia ya que unos son bien comicos, tambien los saludos y los buenos deseos para mi persona :D... Les deseo un excelente dia y que se la pasen muy bien, cuidensen hasta la proxima nos leemos n.n.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

Observo los rostros de las jóvenes que están a mi alrededor con sus novios mientras unas lloran otros se muestran indiferentes sentadas esperando pacientemente su turno, en la esquina observo a un par que se nota a distancia que son de clase alta, una señora de buen vestir reprende a una señorita por ser descuidada por truncar su futuro, ese par me llama la atención ya que desde que llegue aquí, la jovencita solo tiene la cabeza baja y no dice nada, cuando las nombran que deben entrar al consultorio en ese preciso momento esa jovenzuela se levanta en dirección opuesta y solo voltea para distinguir que tiene una mirada fuerte y decida.

─Voy a tenerlo mama, no ocupo de su aprobación es mi hijo y no lo voy a asesinar solo para no deshonrar su familia.

Y se marcha sin escuchar a su madre dejándome sorprendida, por esa actitud tan poco común en este lugar.

─Esa joven no sabe lo que hizo─Dice el pelinegro mientras sigue ojeando una revista tranquilamente.─A ver si piensa lo mismo cuando deba mantenerse sin el apoyo de su mamita─Lo dice con tono de burla.

Reito y sus comentarios en este momento no me ayudan, introduzco mi mano en mi bolso para buscar mi celular y marcarle a Haruka este inquietante sentimiento no se me va por nada del mundo y eso que en mi mente me he tratado de distraer con diseños o proyectos por venir y nada calma esta incertidumbre que me embarga.

─Señorita Fujino… Señorita Fujino…─Dice la secretaria del consultorio médico.

─Es nuestro turno al fin─Dice el pelinegro fastidiado y dejar la revista para levantarse de inmediato.

Me quedo suspendida en ese momento solo siento el agarre de Reito, para soltar mi celular y no hacer la llamada que necesitaba, en instantes estoy dentro de este lugar mientras ese doctor le pide los estudios que me realizaron en mi anterior examen.

─A estas alturas debería haberse dado cuenta del embarazo y más siendo dos fetos─Dice el ginecólogo con demasiada monotonía viendo el ultrasonido.

─¿Eh?

Le digo ya saliendo un poco de mi ensoñación ante estas circunstancias, al notar que ya había pasado rato de estar sentada viéndome en el espejo de enfrente como una completa extraña, ese reflejo lo desconozco esos ojos carmín me interrogan intensamente ¿qué haces Shizuru? Y mi respuesta notoria es que la verdad no tengo la menor idea, es más no sé desde hace mucho lo que realizo, he perdido la brújula y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que me siento completamente perdida.

─Pero no se preocupe no es demasiado tarde, solo tenemos que entrar al útero y aspirarlos y listo, no tardara más de una hora se recuperara rápido al salir de la anestesia.

Este sujeto me hace revolver el estómago, esa actitud fría y de manera tan llana de decir que solo, que solo lo extraerá como si no fuera nada de este mundo… Un dolor me invade, no es un dolor físico, es un dolor más profundo que me está llenando.

─¿No se notara que ella tuvo esta cirugía verdad?─Dice Reito al segundo.

─No se notara nada─Dice de manera simplista el ginecólogo─ es más su vida cotidiana será la misma es algo muy sencillo, es como quitarle un quiste o algo sin importancia de su organismo.

Un latido fuerte me dio para que un sentimiento de fastidio con odio viniera para este sujeto repugnante que tengo enfrente, me levanto enseguida y salgo airada de ese lugar.

─¡Ey Shizuru!─Le grita el pelinegro para tratar de detenerla ya afuera del edificio.

No me quiero detener, pero Reito me toma del brazo para interrumpir mi paso, lo veo con mucho desdén ese mismo que le di al repúgnate ese que se cree médico, haciendo que Reito se asustara y me soltara en segundos el cobarde.

─¿Qué haces?

─Ese sujeto se me hace estúpido.─Lo digo con rabia.─además esa sala de espera llega gente de dudosa procedencia─Lo digo con prepotencia─ es más no me agradan todo ese lugar, ve el diseño del edificio insípido y sin gusto.

Me pongo a criticar como todo una profesional como si eso fuera lo verdadero importante aquí y no el otro asunto.

─¡Y a eso a quién demonios le importa mientras te liberen de esos problemas!─En actitud molesta lo manifiesta señalándole el vientre.

─¿Esos problemas?

─Esas cosas son solo problemas para ti, ya oíste el doctor aun tienes tiempo de deshacerte de esos estorbos.─Lo decía con incordio mientras se acomodaba la corbata des afanadamente, para volver a regresar al consultorio con Shizuru.

No sé pero con solo mencionar "estorbos" se me fue la mano y le di un puñetazo a Reito con todas las ganas de dejarlo desfigurado, después de hacerlo veo a mí "amigo" en el suelo que me observa descolocado por mi actitud.

─Zuru─Dice tímidamente el pelinegro al sentir su boca con un sabor metálico, por tener el labio reventado.

─¡No los trates como estorbos no lo hagas a la ligera entiendes, que no son ni quistes, ni un problema!─Le digo alterada por escuchar que los nombran con esos sinónimos degradantes.

─No me digas… Los vas a tener.─Le dice alterado el pelinegro.

No le contesto nada solo me giro.

─¡Estás loca Shizuru debes abortar ahora!

─No me digas que hacer, detesto que lo hagan─Se la advierto, pero Reito parece que aún tiene que decirme algo ya que me encara aun notando que ya no estoy de ánimos para seguir con esto.

─Tú dijiste que no querías hijos de tu propia boca salió, ¿acaso no estabas feliz por ser estéril?

─Que te interesa a ti lo que dije o lo que no dije, limítate a tus asuntos que yo no interfiero en los tuyos, no me voy a justificar cuando cambie de opinión.─Le digo con hastió.

"Kanzaki se cruza de brazos y se empieza a mofar un momento hasta que observa la mirada rojiza no muy contenta ante esa manifestación de burla y recompone la compostura ya que la mujer peli ocre se iba para ignorarlo sin remedio, pero este tose un poco y llamar su atención"

─¿En verdad crees que puedes ser una buena madre?─Lo dice con incredulidad.

Me detengo solo un segundo, pero le sigo dando la espalda a ver que tiene este imbécil que decirme en este momento.

─Si nos preguntaran todos nuestros conocidos quien no debería ser madre, todos responderían sin dudar que tú, de los años que te conozco no he visto un signo de sentimientos de maternidad, es más de ningún signo de sentimientos.─La acusa con dureza.

─Eso no lo sé aun, ni tu tampoco Reito porque simplemente estás especulando.─Le dice firmemente.

─Bien─Suspira el pelinegro─Felicidades acabas de arruinar tu vida, perderás lo más importante que has deseado y lo sabes.

Me aplaude el estúpido por mi decisión y se va dejándome con esa duda de que cabe la posibilidad de que tenga razón, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás he decidido tenerlos aunque no sepa que consecuencias repercutan en mi vida por esto…

 **"En la mansión Sears Natsuki nota que ya ha terminado los bocetos, solo ocupa el ojo clínico de alguien que sepa evaluarlos, así que decide enseñárselos a su abuela que estaba en el vestíbulo con unas señoras y una joven platicando amenamente"**

─¿Y esta jovencita quién es?─Le dice una señora de inmediato al notar que su hija se quedó en silencio al solo observarla.

─Oh, parece que la señora Tokiha te quiere conocer Natsuki─Lina se gira y ve a la señora pelirroja con amabilidad.─Ella es…

─Solo soy una empleada señora.

Respondo enseguida ya que mi abuela, se le notaba las negras intenciones de presentarme como su nieta, como aquí en su casota me trata como cachorrito siempre me quiere presumir con medio mundo, después de la última presentación paso, se me ponen como pesgostes la gente y eso es demasiado bochornoso y cansado para mí, le doy los bocetos a mi abuela que a eso vengo no ser la entretención de esta gente, aunque conozca a una y es ni más ni menos que Mai, me hace señas en forma de saludo mientras su madre me ve con escrutinio y le sonrió con amabilidad ya que no siento que me juzgue como voy vestida, ya que la señora me tira un beso haciendo carraspear a la abuela que parece que no le agrado que su amiga me ande saludando de esa manera.

─Natsuki es muy pequeña Mei─Dice Lina con recelo a la otra señora que miraba que le echaba unos ojos no muy pudoroso a su nieta.─Pero por otra parte…─Ve con interés a la joven pelirroja─¿Mai cuántos años tienes?

─Veinte cinco señora.

Yo no sé qué trae la abuela ya que sonrió como zorro astuto, así que le recuerdo que revise los bocetos para terminar esto.

─Son de Fujino, los va a presentar para la clausura del desfile de caridad─Le digo a la abuela, bueno creo que si me quedaron perfectos, pero si dice que son una porquería le diré de inmediato que son míos, además así miro lo objetiva que es la abuela y sabré bien su opinión sobre mi trabajo.

"Lina hasta se reclina más y toma sus anteojos con sorpresa, mientras ojea y ojea los bocetos con admiración"

─Esto hizo Fujino─Seguía atónita con su escrutinio minucioso.─Reconozco su estilo, pero aquí imprime algo nuevo y fresco que creí que carecía en su talento.

No respondo supongo que si la regué, es que me entusiasme un poco y le metí de mi cosecha solo es que creí que se vería mejor con ese cambio, ya iba a tomar los bocetos y romperlos para empezar de nuevo y dejarlos como el original cien por ciento como mi memoria me lo decía, pero la abuela le llama a Erstin.

─Que hagan los patrones de este diseño de inmediato, los lanzaremos como colección será una exclusiva para el desfile de caridad, reúne a los socios de inmediato no habrá más remedio que cederle esta marca a Fujino… parece que esto se pondrá más difícil para mi nieta.

Mi abuela lo dice al aire, pero me mira con mortificación ¿La regué o no la regué?

─¿Eso es bueno o malo?

─Es bueno para la señorita Fujino.─Dice Erstin sin ganas.

Con eso se me quita un pequeño peso de encima ya arregle una de mis regazones, porque aún queda el grave de arreglar que es el haber hecho enojar a Kiyohime y casi hacerla perder a sus hijos, eso sí es más grave de mi parte y no sé cómo debo actuar ahí.

Mi abuela está dando instrucciones para lo del desfile a Erstin, me decido ir para el jardín y ver como esta mi moto que la estoy reconstruyendo de nuevo, me quito la chaqueta la aviento al pasto, jalo la caja de herramientas y tomo el plano que hice para ver donde me quede la última vez y continuar que esto me hace bien para distraerme, le echo mecánica a mi amigo con cuidado, ya que en serio Kiyohime le dio con todo y debo reconstruirlo desde el inicio.

─¿Te interrumpo?─Dice una pelirroja agitada por haberla seguido aprisa por todo el trayecto.

Alzo mí vista ya que estaba ya recostada haciendo mi trabajo, le iba a decir que era obvio que me interrumpía, pero creo que eso es demasiada sinceridad para una mujer, bueno eso dice Nao y ella siempre sabe de eso.

─Hola, señorita Tokiha.─Me hago la desentendida con su pregunta de que si estorba.

─Recordaste quien soy─Le dice muy emocionada la pelirroja al brillarle las pupilas violetas.

Como demonios no la voy a reconocer, fue casi mi patrocinadora y la idiota de la araña se la pasa mencionándola casi como si fuera el menú de las tres comidas.

─Ah, sí jamás podría olvidar tu nombre.

Si jamás de los jamases es más quedaré traumada por culpa de Nao por eso.

─¿En serio o solo lo dices por cortesía?

─Lo digo de verdad, además a mí la cortesía no se me da, dicen que soy demasiado bruta para eso.

Al decirlo la pelirroja se ríe muy amenamente, supongo que le agrado que sea bruta.

─Tus ojos─Dice la pelirroja muy dulcemente al sentirse muy complacida al observarlos de cerca.

Demonios otra vez se me olvido quitarme las lagañas, comienzo a tallarme y ella se empieza a reír de nuevo y se acerca para después con su blusa carísima empezar a limpiarme.

─Te estás manchando con aceite─Le dice con afecto.

─Oh, no me di cuenta vez si soy algo bruta.─Me rio con ella.

─Decía hace momentos que tus ojos muestran mucha inocencia.

Me hace sonrojar ese comentario, eso de inocencia lo dice por virgen, esta también se quiere burlar por ese detalle, supongo que tiene el mismo síntoma de Nao, pero como no me pienso dejar yo también me pondré de intérprete.

─Y los suyos muestran mucha desconfianza.

─¿Ah?

¿Qué? es verdad es lo que, distingo en sus expresiones se notan que tiene resentimiento y desconfianza.

─Tienes razón, tengo resentimiento por culpa de mi exprometido.

Uy, esta tiene un culebrón que contar, ya que de nuevo se le agudizan los ojos y me empieza a despotricar del ex que parece le puso los cuernos bien grandotes.

─¿Por qué fue así conmigo? si no me amaba para que mentirme de esa manera, si me lo hubiera dicho que él era gay te juro que lo hubiera entendido, pero no, lo descubro con otro en la cama y el muy idiota aun quería seguir con el compromiso por el miedo de que sus padres lo desheredaran al descubrir sus preferencias.

Como dije un culebrón que contar, sin embargo ella lo que ocupa es distracción no darle por su lado ahora, así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a dar un paseo en el auto que me regalo la abuela, pero que no he estrenado porque me descubrirían si voy con esto al trabajo.

─Oye no te reñirán por usarlo─Dice la pelirroja al notar el auto deportivo acura nsx color azul metálico.

─No.

Le digo secamente ya que no voy a entrar en detalles, las de las mentiras son de la abuela no mías, me la llevo aun sitio para que pueda desahogarse plenamente.

" **Natsuki comienza a conducir con mucha maestría el auto, mientras le platica con detalle porque el motor suena de ese modo y dándole detalle técnico dejando impresionada a la pelirroja al seguirle en cada detalle de la joven"**

─Debe ser difícil para ti estar en una empresa para la moda, si se nota que te apasiona otra cosa.

Tanteo con mucho cuidado a Natsuki, me llamo sobremanera sus ojos que muestran gentileza y honestidad, sin embargo he tenido tantos tropezones en mi vida que la desconfianza me gana, ya no quiero ser la burla de alguien por eso eh rechazo a todos los que estén en la misma posición social que tengo, no deseo un amor vano cimentado solo por interés, quiero que mi relación futura tenga confianza y amor, en esta joven note todas las de ganar, es muy inocente e ingenua que sería mi pareja ideal que sepa llenar esta desconfianza que me corroe.

─Mai, parece que le estoy tomando algo de gusto esos dibujitos del demonio.

Es la ideal para esto me convenzo de inmediato sé que necesito deslumbrarla, ella debe tener una ambición y necesito averiguar que es para después dársela.

─Vamos a mi departamento queda cerca.─Le digo coquetamente mientras mi mano la pongo encima de su muslo y lo aprieto.

" **Natsuki se orilla en un sitio ideal que ella estaba buscando, para dejarse ver un acantilado profundo"**

─¿Lo haremos aquí?─Dice la pelirroja algo contrariada.

¿De qué demonios habla? Es que empezó a parlotear mucho y pues me distraje y ni le puse atención la verdad, además note que se asustó mucho por la velocidad que iba, ya que me estaba tocando para que me detuviera.

─Nunca lo he hecho al aire libre, pero si tú quieres.

¿Para qué demonios reclina el asiento y cierra los ojos?

─Oye─Le tocó el hombro.

─Ah, eres la sumisa.

─¡Soy bestial no sumisa!─Le digo alterada por ese mote tan desquiciado, pero a lo que vengo me salgo del auto─¿Desahóguese?

─Eso iba a hacer, ven entra al auto.─Le dice mordiéndose el labio.

─No eso lo ocupa sola.

─Pero.

─ Suelte ese odio aquí en este espacio en contra de ese sujeto, que no le quede nada dígale todo, pero cuando termine ahí déjelo ya no lo traiga consigo, de esa forma vas a sanar más rápido Mai.

Le tiro las llaves del auto para irme caminando, muy cerca de aquí está la casa de Yamada necesito ir a darle una visitada, escucho a Mai que empieza a sollozar para proseguir con gritos potentes de reclamo contra su ex, me tranquilizo parece que esta si seguirá adelante con su vida... Como me hubiera gustado que Nao también lo hiciera…

" **Entretanto en la casa de Haruka llega Shizuru muy cansada emocionalmente, mientras se le acercan cuatro pequeños rubios de cinco años para curiosearla como siempre"**

─Está triste─Exclama el rubio con duda.

─Claro que no Dan─Alega otro rubio.

─Si Micael, la tía está triste verdad Kai, verdad que si Haru─dice el rubio mientras sacaba sus crayolas y dibuja sus expresiones.

─Ara…─Fue todo lo que me salió en este momento al solo ver a los niños.

─Vez si esta triste, ella ahorita ya me hubiera dicho, ¡Micael aléjate!─El pequeño agudiza su tono tratando de imitar a Shizuru.

─Si es cierto─Dice Dan algo interesado por el dato.

─Que hacer Haru para que vuelva hacer feliz─Le dice a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

─¿Juguemos adivina quién soy? Lo hacemos con la maestra ella siempre nos confunde.

Solo veo como los renacuajos de Haruka se empiezan a unir y correr entre ellos y se movían como gusanos, mientras suspiro y cierro los ojos un segundo.

─Nunca nos descubrirás quienes somos.─Dicen en unción los cuatro rubios confiados de su odisea.

─Micael fájate─Señalo al pequeño su camiseta tiene una tendencia desordenada.

─Wao─Dice el pequeño al ser descubierto a la primera.

─Haru que te he dicho que combinar tus calcetas con tu playera.─Ese tono nunca combina me aterra que Yukino lo deje usarlo.

─Tía no es justo que aun recuerde eso─Se queja para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

─Dan si quieres dibujar bien no lo hagas con crayolas─Le digo al niño con talento de Haruka─Y Kai

─Sí.

─¿Dónde está Haruka?─La busco con impaciencia con mi vista.

─No es justo.─Dice Kai ofendido.

─¿Cómo?

─A todos les dices algo menos a mí─Patalea el pequeño.─Dime algo tía.

─Haz silencio eres el más ruidoso que todos.─Mientras toco mi sien por el dolor de cabeza que amenaza en aquejarme.

─Si soy el más ruidoso, les gane─Dice entusiasmado mientras brincaba.

Me quedo algo contrariada se supone que les riño y estos parecen que les agrada eso, no los entiendo aun.

"Llega Haruka con dos tazas de té y envía a los niños a su cuarto para platicar sobre un tema delicado"

─Eres su tía favorita.─Le dice la rubia.

─Soy la única, además ni su tía soy tú les dijiste que me dijeran así.─Se queja.

─Necesitaban una, así que tú fuiste la candidata perfecta aunque seas algo quisquillosa sé que los quieres, sabes diferenciarlos y sus gustos ni sus abuelos conocen eso.─Le dice en tono impresionado.

─No les tengo paciencia Haruka no seré buena madre, Reito tiene razón─Le digo con mucho desanimo.

─Reito no sabe nada, no puede ni lidiar con sus padres no le hagas caso a alguien que no puede madurar emocionalmente, aún no puedo creer que le hicieras caso y hayas ido a esa clínica.─Le dice con reproche.

─Es que sabes la responsabilidad que me acabo de adjudicar por esto.

─Hay bubu-zeque, no tienes que quedarte con toda la responsabilidad, habla con la otra madre tiene derecho a saberlo y de ayudarte con los bebés

─Es una estafadora que no tiene en donde caerse muerta, quizás me chantajee por esto.

Alterada al recordarla toda su forma de vestir.

─¿Qué edad tiene?

─Yo que sé.

Se levanta Haruka asustada tomándome del brazo.

─Que barbaridad contigo ni siquiera sabes algo como eso.

─Sé su nombre es Natsuki Kuga y es una delincuente juvenil.

─Shizuru estás segura de que no te equivocaste, recuerda que Saya te insemino de ella porque tú la juzgaste mal.

─¡Un Fujino nunca se equivoca!

─Si se equivoca por eso estas en esta situación.─Le refuta de inmediato.

─¡…!

─Además tendremos que tomar medidas para tu embarazo.

─Lo sé, si Jin se entera me quitara su apoyo además la presidencia se decidirá en un año, es cuestión de tiempo que me tire a la basura.─Le digo desmoralizándome a cada segundo.

─Entonces solo gana la presidencia antes que se entere, ya en ella el ya no podrá desbancarte, derroca a tu competencia en medio año.

─Me vas a ayudar.

─Si, necesitaras mi ayuda no quiero que te sobrecargues de trabajo, menos ahora que estás de encargo déjame decirte que los síntomas apenas empiezan y ocupamos un respaldo de emergencia.

─Vas a regresar.─Le digo con desconcierto.

─No, pero vamos a entrenarte otra asistente para que sea tu respaldo en tus diseños, Yukino es la que organiza todo los eventos que realizas, sin embargo ella no diseña, búscate alguien con talento y la capacitaremos para que sea tu mano derecha.

─Eso es difícil.

─No es difícil bubu-zeque, solo hay que saber escoger al talento innato.

─Me lo pensaré.─Lo dice dudosa.

─Ah y otra cosa, vete a dormir temprano si no lo haces te puedo asegurar que no despertaras a tu hora habitual, cuando yo estuve embarazada caí como roca en la cama y ni los ocho despertadores me levantaban.

─Ara, por favor Haruka con quien crees que hablas, amo la puntualidad a mí jamás me pasara en quedarme dormida.─Le digo con mucha confianza.

─Si, aja ya verás que esa palabra de "jamás" muy pronto se romperá en tu vocabulario…

 **En la mañana siguiente en la empresa Sears.**

Nao y Erstin están bien hurañas conmigo hoy.

─¿No me piensan saludar?

─Roba esposas─Le reclama la pelirroja.

Ignoro a la buey de Nao, que yo sepa aún no está casada esta fantasías locas.

─¿Por qué se fue con esa mujer?─Le dice resentida la rubia─ ¿Por qué no llego a dormir anoche? ¿Por qué su auto lo tiene esa?

Ay dios mi niñera parece que casi escupe fuego con cada pregunta ya ni Saeko me hace esa cantaleta.

─Porque va a ser Erstin, esta bruta se fue a estrenar con mi vieja.

Este par me ven acusadoramente.

─Déjate de ridiculeces araña, estuve con Yamada toda la noche y Erstin solo le preste el auto a Mai.

Me hace una mueca bien fea Erstin y hace como que me ignora ya que de reojo checa mi cuello con interés.

─Bueno tan siquiera esta no chupetea─Dice la rubia saliendo del ascensor de manera atrabancada.

─ Uy no más me entero que dejas de ser virgen con mi vieja y ya verás.

Mejor me voy a mi sección y dejo rebuznar a Nao en el ascensor, si solo salí un rato con Mai no creí que creara tanto revuelo, no obstante me distraigo al ver que todos están arremolinados aun lado del padre abandonador y me acerco a ver qué sucede.

─¿Dónde está Shizuru?─Con actitud demandante exige Jin Sears.

─Aún no ha llegado─Dice Takeda algo alterado al notar el enojo del hijo de la presidenta.

─Acaso no le informaron que tenía una junta con los socios─Le dice rabioso.

─No, es que ella no ocupa eso, siempre llega antes que todos esto es muy raro es muy puntual en todo─Dice Harada enseguida.

─Es muy tarde─Dice viendo el reloj─La quiero como mínimo en la comida, para que se presente el proyecto.

Me ve el abandonador un segundo y me toma del brazo para meterme a su oficina.

─Tú me servirás.─Dice el rubio muy confiado.

Ni que fuera su objeto para que le "sirva" así que deshago el agarre.

─¿Qué quiere?

─Vas a entrar y les dirás el proyecto a los socios como si fuera tuyo.

Frunzo el ceño que demonios le sucede.

─Es de Fujino, como quiere que haga eso.

─Acaso no viniste a desbancar a mi candidata, ese sería un gran empujón sabes ahí está una inversión grande de capital para esta empresa, si los pones de tu parte tendrás un gran apoyo.

─Pero eso es tramposo.

─Es tu competencia no debes tenerle piedad.─Le dice fríamente.

─Saeko me enseño hacer las cosas de frente, no andar tecleando por la retaguardia, si le gano a Fujino solo la razón será porque me esforcé no porque me aproveche de la situación.

Lo dejo mudo de coraje ya que a mí nadie me manipula, tengo bien enseñado mis principios Kuga.

─¿Cuánto ocupo?─Le digo al abandonar tramposo.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Traeré a Fujino, solo ocupo saber mi tiempo límite.

─Hasta mediodía ¿En verdad vas a ayudar a tu competencia?─Lo dice incrédulo.

─Sí.

Le pido la dirección a Yukino de Kiyohime y esta no me la quiere dar hasta que el abandonador se lo ordena, me voy aprisa para buscarla ya que no permitiré que pierda por ausencia de mi rival, le quiero ganar por las buenas…

 **Media hora después**.

"Natsuki se queda pasmada al observar el edificio de lujo que tiene enfrente, ve la dirección de nuevo y le da el pase que le hizo Yukino para que se lo diese al guardia de seguridad del lugar"

Siempre los gorilas de los edificios me ven con inferioridad, desde mañana me diseñaré algo de ropa, ya me harte que me impidan el paso cada minuto.

Toco el timbre una y otra vez, me quedo preocupada al recordar que Kiyohime puede que se haya sentido mal y por eso no se presentó al trabajo una mortificación me embarga y como loca voy a la ventana del edificio y ya creyéndome la mujer montañera decido de manera no muy sensata escalar el edificio y llegar a su departamento.

Uy veo la altura al estar a ras de la pared que si me caigo aquí si me quedo echa puré, nada más ando haciendo locuras para que Kiyohime ande bien, lo que hace el remordimiento ¿eso creo? Si no porque más me preocuparía por alguien que me ve con desdén.

Entro a su departamento buscándola de un lado a otro, claro checando su estilo de vida en el proceso y puedo decir que esta es una maniática del orden todo está en su lugar ni una mota de polvo tiene en sus muebles.

Miro unas escaleras y subo a su carísimo condominio y abro la puerta principal que divide el pasillo y quedo en shock en serio Kiyohime ocupa terapia urgente, esta mujer está obsesionada ya que este espacio es el tamaño de mi anterior casa, pero aquí es un clóset enorme donde hay muchas garras, a mi derecha, izquierda, abajo, arriba está inundado de manera simétrica hasta lucecitas tiene en los estantes, parece una tienda de lujo con maniquíes bien vestidos.

Agacho mi vista y la veo que está durmiendo en un sillón confortable en medio de tanto trapo.

─Fujino─Le habló para tratar de levantarla, sin embargo está completamente dormida─Fujino, Fujino─Ya me empieza enojar esto ya que sigue igual y me acerco a su oído con maldad─¡Kiyohime queme tus diseños!

─¡Qué!

Muy buena manera de despertar a esta maniática.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

 **"Shizuru al notar quien tenía enfrente empuja a la joven con susto"**

─¡Auch! Tu siempre me golpeas.─Se soba la cabeza.

Miro sus ojos jades y siento como si me juzgaran por lo que intente hacer ayer y me hace sentir una porquería.

─Cierra los ojos.

Le ordeno en verdad no quiero verlos en este momento.

─¿Es un juego macabro esto?

─Que los cierres.

Me hace caso y sin querer me acerco a verla más detalladamente, esta es la joven de la que estoy embarazada, supongo que debo saber que horribles genes heredaran los _bebés_ , sin embargo me percato de algo muy interesante.

─Ara.─Tomo su mentón tiene un bonito perfil.

─¿Kiyohime?─Le dice algo nerviosa por esa acción algo inusual.

─¿Cuántos años tienes?

─Veinte.

Suspiro cansadamente en verdad es una plebe.

─Pero cumpliré veintiuno el mes que viene.

Como si eso me diera algo de esperanza.

─¿Tienes novio?

La veo sonrojar de inmediato.

─No.─Contesta abochornada.

─¿Novia?

Tanteo el terreno, quizás su madre también sea de mi equipo le susurro a mis "bocetos" así le diré a los gemelos ya que también son mi creación, claro que estos tienen vida.

─No tengo nada de eso.

Se me hace raro que no tenga una relación, me acerco más y veo sus facciones y su cuerpo de cerca, pero ocupo más.

─Podrías desnudarte.

Necesito ver si no tiene su madre algún defecto congénito debajo de esa ropa sin gusto.

─Por supuesto que no lujuriosa─Natsuki se abraza con fuerza al sentirse violada ante esas palabras.

─Ara, déjame me explico bien, solo quiero ver si no tienes ningún defecto de nacimiento, es más me podrías llenar una plantilla de preguntas sobre tu estado físico y tu genética, mientras te desvistes.

Me siento en el sillón y le digo que empiece a quitarse la ropa.

─Kiyohime no sé si tienes fiebre o algo, actúas extraño pero no tenemos tiempo tienes una junta importante.

─¿Junta?─Dejo de lado el papel ya que la iba a dibujar mientras se quitaba la ropa y después ver donde estaban sus defectos.

─Aprobaron tus diseños y quieren hacer oficial la marca, por eso te ocupan urgentemente en la empresa.

Recuerdo mis diseños y me dan ganas de matar a su madre por eso, pero me contengo mis bocetos en serio que me contengo todo lo que puedo.

─Los destrozaste como van a aprobarlos.

Regaño a su irresponsable madre, se lo merece espero que no tengan ese gen tan inservible como el de ella.

─Los hice de nuevo, no se preocupe quedaron como nuevos se los di a la señora Sears.

Mis bocetos volteen para otro lado ya que voy a darle una paliza a su madre.

─¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?

En serio gírense, ya que agarre ese mentón hermoso que espero que le hereden, para decirle sus cuantas verdades.

─Lina dijo que eran perfectos y que aprobó tu marca.

─¿Fuiste capaz de recrear mis diseños?

Mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, eso me sorprendió ya que tenía dificultad en copiarlos, la vi haciendo trazos sé que tiene talento pero aun es una novata, agarro sus manos con apuro para comprobar si me dice la verdad y los veo muy ampollados, parece que si trabajo mucho en ello.

─Vístete rápido tenemos que llegar a mediodía lo dijo el señor Sears.

Al solo mencionarlo, creo que entro en mí el instinto competidor ya que me muevo rápido para entrar a bañarme.

En minutos salgo enredada en una toalla, voy a mi guardarropa me deshago de la toalla y busco que debo elegir para esta junta.

─Acaban de robarme mi inocencia─Dice una sonrojada Natsuki al estar escaneando con sus ojos jades el cuerpo desnudo de la peli ocre.

Ara, mis bocetos creó que ahora si se quedaran sin madre.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola buenas tardes, espero que esten muy bien n.n agradezco todos sus comentarios de los adictos a la historia :) y a los que me piden conti rapido tambien ;) y claro que contestar las preguntas que me hicieron directamente.  
**_

 _ **Raquesofi.-**_ _ **Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumple años a ti**_ _**que cumplas muchos mas... Sobre tu peticion se te olvido decirlo en el pd y no se que deseo pedias n.n bueno y sobre la mama de Mai esa ya la tengo preparada para algo especial jaja.**_

 _ **Satou2612.-**_ _ **¿por qué es Shizuru la que siempre queda embarazada? bueno en mi opinion personal las dos les queda bien de hecho en el fic de hola mi hermoso amor, tenia varios capitulos de Nat embarazada del primer bebe jiji solo que los borre ya que lo que pasa es por la personalidad que tiene medio rebelde seria muy dificil tenerla quieta tu crees a Natsuki calmada en un embarazo :D esa es mi razon es que es muy revoltosa Xp.** _

_**Quest.-Uy ya me conoces me gusta el drama, pero este no sera tan tragico como el otro fic, en este prometo no hacerlas llorar ;D y cuando va a descubrir Nat que va ser madre uyyyyy eso no se aun jajaja.**_

 _ **Sumin.- jaja adicion :) pues bueno espero que no se me muera por sobredosis con la conti.**_

 _ **Yumi chan.-jaja instintos malvados hasta sangre en la oracion hay que malvada jaja pero creo que me salve de que corriera sangre actualice pronto.**_

 _ **Lolipop.-Pues la verdad aun no tengo pensado como seran sus hijos, hasta seria buena idea hacer encuesta a ver como decean que sean los gemelos :) se aceptan sugerencias que hay para rato antes de que nazcan y claro la tuya cuenta para los futuros Kugas jiji.**_

 _ **Xho.-Si le queda resentimiento en contra de Shizuru, lo que sucede que Natsuki no llega aun a la malicia para tener maldad como lo tiene Jin o Shizuru y ella es mas de hacer las cosas de manera integra que de manera desleal, pero aun queda fic para rato y falta mas desarrollo para ese punto.**_

 _ **Sumi 21chan.-Ah asi que quieres que la que espante a Erstin y Mai sea la maniatica de Kiyohime, oye pidas la artilleria pesada en contra de esas chicas pobresitas jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora si les dejo la conti, hasta la proxima cuidense mucho ya saben si me preguntan respondo lo mas que se pueda jiji... ;).**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

─¿Jin que hacías con mi Nieta?─Le dice Lina no muy feliz por lo que su asistente informó.

─Solo estaba probando su actitud.─Dice como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

─¿Probar? no digas ridiculeces, más bien querías saber si era manipulable.─Mientras ve con escrutinio la actitud de su hijo.

─No me sirve.─Responde de inmediato.

─Es la mejor respuesta que he escuchado de tu boca.

─¿Cómo?

─Cuando tú dices que no te sirve, es que para mí la mejor que puedo oír, sabes por eso no quiero a Fujino en la presidencia, ya que a ti te sirve y yo lo que ocupo es un líder no un prepotente que se crea superior.

─¡Madre!

─Es la verdad, eres demasiado prepotente que te nubla el juicio en los negocios, hasta Saeko se dio cuenta de ello y ya sabes cómo te bajaba la superioridad en instantes.

─Pues ella no está aquí para detenerme y no lo estuvo por años, así que en mi modo de pensar hago un trabajo excelente.

─Jin te voy a advertir algo.─Dice en tono seco.

─¿Advertirme?

─Si te atreves a tratar de envenenar a Natsuki con tus "virtuosas" ideas de cómo se hace un dirigente como lo hiciste con la señorita Fujino, te las vas a ver conmigo.

─¿Me estás amenazando?─Lo dice aprensivo.

─Tómalo como gustes, pero tú me conoces más que nadie de lo que soy capaz con tal de proteger lo que quiero y yo adoro a la niña así que aleja tus garras de ella y concéntrate en quien apoyas… ¿O ya no quieres apoyar a Fujino?─Levantando una ceja ante su pregunta.

─No digas ridiculeces Shizuru es mi mejor prospecto para la empresa, será mi fiel representante ya lo vera se parece mucho a mí y la hija de Saeko es demasiado idealista para manejar esta empresa.

─Es muy íntegra como toda una Kuga es algo que deberías aprenderles.

─Pues por esa "integridad" dejo perder la oportunidad de ganarle a Fujino…

 **A mediodía en las empresas Sears.**

"Shizuru llega a la sala de juntas esta estaba a la mitad, los accionistas se levantan y la felicitan por tener una maravillosa creación, Jin la mira con reproche por la tardanza, mientras Lina solo se limita a seguir con los detalles del proyecto, entretanto Natsuki solo se soba la mejilla esperando en la puerta hasta que terminase la reunión"

Esa Kiyohime me dio con todo, no tenía que abofetearme yo que culpa tenía que se desvistiera como si nada, ya mejor ni me quejo supongo que valió la pena la bofetada le vi hasta la conciencia y la tiene bonita.

─¿Virginal que te sucedió en el rostro? ¿Por qué babeas de esa manera maliciosa? Cuéntame mi pequeño saltamontes que maldad hizo para que estés feliz y cacheteada ya que se notan los dedos en tu rostro de una mujer.─mirándole con emoción las huellas rojizas en su cara.

Veo a la araña que se pone enfrente de mí con su habitual cara de burla, le iba a soltar un zape mientras me limpiaba la saliva que se me salía sin querer, al recordar el momento donde por primera vez en mi vida veía a una mujer sin nada de nada y pues la verdad aproveche en ver todo lo que pude, claro antes del fregadazo que me dieron por fisgona.

Antes de pegarle a Nao, me detengo al notar que atrás tengo a la flota de chismosos que la alaban, ni más ni menos que los lame botas de los empleados esos sinvergüenzas le hacen todo el trabajo, mientras esta se la pasa deambulando por todo la empresa de flojasa.

De que me asombro sin cuando estábamos con Yamada era lo mismo, sus múltiples conquistas le hacían todo a esta casquivana solo por adularla, esta es una desgraciada con suerte no cabe duda.

─Como me gustaría golpearte─Mastico mis intenciones sobre la araña, para que no me escuchen los empleados.

─Pues te la aguantas esas ganas asesinas─Le saca la lengua.─¿Oye que hicieron tú y Mai a solas?

Nao ni se dio cuenta cuando Tokiha llego a la empresa y está atrás escuchando lo que pregunta, le hago señales para que se calle que me entiende para nuestra suerte, para que no vaya a soltar una animalada.

─Estuvimos platicando amenamente─Dice la joven de ojos violetas.

─Mai─Dice Nao agradeciendo el gesto de su amiga por avisarle de Tokiha.

─¿Por qué el interés de que hice con Natsuki, señorita Sears?

─Quiero salir contigo, ese es mi interés.─Le dice en tono coqueto.

Veo a la buey de la araña que está haciendo el mismo ligue que hace con todas las viejas, que siempre le resultan con buen efecto y con esa táctica quiere abrazar a Mai y esta le hace la esquivadora y me toma de la mano.

─Nao lo siento no puedo ya salgo con Natsuki.

Casi escupo ante esa barbaridad y más al notar que sale mi niñera de la oficina de la abuela e ir a enfrentarme como demonio.

─Es cierto que sales con esta "señorita"

Niego dementemente, pero la pelirroja afirma como si fuera cierto lo que dice y dejándome a mí como una mentirosa y Erstin me jala completamente a su lado, dejando irritada a Mai.

─Kuga tiene que trabajar─Dice secamente la rubia.─No tiene permitido visitas aquí.

─Tiene que limpiar mis zapatos─Lo dice muy rabiosa Nao.

"Mai no les toma importancia las negativas de las demás y le dirige la palabra a la joven que la tiene encantada"

─Natsuki sé que harán un desfile de beneficencia esta compañía, quisiera que fueras mi acompañante hablaremos de cosas interesantes ahí.

Me da su tarjeta y veo que es ni más ni menos que la dueña de la mejor empresa automotriz del país, esto me deja maravillada por lo genial que sería tener una empresa de lo más impresionante que hay en el planeta.

─Claro que iré─Le digo feliz con la invitación.

─Que bien, entonces recógeme en mi departamento una hora antes, mi dirección está al reverso de la tarjeta.

─Ahí estaré sin falta.

Mi niñera y la araña se le miraba las ansias de arrojarme del edificio por aceptar la invitación, para mi fortuna suena mi celular y me voy para salvar mi pellejo.

─Mama─Le digo emocionada ya que le contaría lo de Mai.

─¿Cómo estas Natsuki?

─¿Mama?

─Eres mi bestia.─Dice arrastrando la lengua en cada silaba.

Miro el celular con duda al creer que no es mío, pero al confirmar que es de mi propiedad me doy cuenta que mi madre anda borracha.

─¿Estás bebiendo?

─No.─Hipeando.

Blanqueo los ojos que era más que obvio que si andaba súper borracha.

─No te embaraces.─Le dice llorando mientras abraza una botella de tequila.

─Ya te dije que no estoy embarazada─Le digo cansada que siga con eso, mira que beber solo por suponerlo es demasiado.

─Si te embarazas perderás el apoyo de los Sears.

─¿Eso te hicieron?

─No importa ya que te tuve a mi lado─Lo dice en tono de valentía─ no me importo perder mi sueño de ser la gran diseñadora Kuga y ser reconocida mundialmente por mis logros y que mi familia me haya dado la espalda, solo por tener a mi bestia rezongona con vida.─Mientras tomaba un trago de licor mirando la foto de su hija recién nacida.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta, no conocía que Saeko tuvo que sacrificar tanto para traerme al mundo, nunca me dijo nada de esto, siempre tan brutal no sabía que tenía este lado sensible en su ser.

─La abuela ya no es así no te preocupes.

─Lo sé, la edad la hablando mucho─Dice en tono alegre por el alcohol.─Me cae mejor así Lina, supongo que si le das la noticia que la harás bisabuela te hace fiesta, pero seguro Jin sigue igual de desgraciado que siempre.

─Ese señor su apoyo se lo puede llevar al drenaje que no lo ocupo.

─Mi bestia pequeña si llegas a tener problemas con el animal de Jin háblame, iré a poner en su lugar a ese mequetrefe y un consejo no le hagas caso en nada, solo querrá hacerte a su manera tiene sus tácticas no te dejes manipular entiendes.

─Cálmate mama jamás le seguiré el rollo a ese abandonador.

Me manda un beso y escucho el sonido de las copas brindando, mejor no la regaño supongo que en verdad ocupaba su escapadita y disfrutar la vida.

Ahora que lo pienso si el abandonador se da cuenta de que Kiyohime está embarazada ¿no le dará la espalda? supongo que sí es un doble cara, sin embargo como quiero una competencia limpia yo me quedaré muda ante lo que sé, de mí no saldrá ni pio de ese asunto…

 **"Entretanto al finalizar la junta todos los accionistas se marchan, solo quedando Jin y Shizuru en medio de esta"**

─Shizuru Fujino llegaste tarde.─Le dice de manera de reclamo el hombre rubio.

─Ara, me quede dormida.

─¿Te quedaste dormida?─Dice Jin en tono duro.

─Perdón fue un equívoco mío, soy una humana le pudo suceder a cualquiera.

─"Equivoco" "Humana"─Se ríe con ironía─No Shizuru, esas palabras no te deben definir, tu jamás debes tener un equívoco entiendes, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte elegido a ti en vez de mi hija.─Le dice de manera feroz.

─¡…!

─Parece que festeje con antelación tu puesto en la presidencia, si la quieres de verdad no vuelvas a cometer errores entiendes, es mejor que tu desempeño sea perfecto a partir de ahora, porque te estaré observando de cerca.

"Jin sale de la sala de juntas con un rostro severo, mientras Shizuru solo se recarga en el escritorio ante la advertencia que le han dejado, suspira varias veces para tranquilizarse y volver hacer la misma mujer que la ha caracterizado, entretanto Yukino entra para ver que seguimiento debe dar en el proyecto y además está algo preocupada con la resiente noticia del embarazo de su jefa, que de antemano sabe no debe divulgar por nada del mundo"

─Aquí están los bocetos originales Fujino sama, ¿no sabía que los había modificado?

Alzo la vista al oír una modificación en mis diseños, que demonios le hizo esta escuincla a mi proyecto.

─Pero fue muy acertado esa modificación se mira fresco con más aire llamativo, si antes eran estupendos con este leve cambio quedaron excelentes, por eso ni la presidenta objeto ante su talento.

Me levanto enseguida tomo los diseños para ver con sorpresa lo que habían hecho con ellos, era un detalle hermoso ese trazo en la parte del vestido no se me había ocurrido, darle ese toque innovador le resalto la parte posterior de este.

─Tiene talento.─susurro para mí misma impresionada.

─¿Quién?─Dice Yukino confundida, ya que para ella Shizuru había diseñado los bocetos.

─Nada.

Solo tomo los diseños y los delineo con cuidado, preguntándome como puede tener tanto talento alguien que apenas está empezando.

─Shizuru sama tiene otra junta.

Me saca de mi pensamiento Yukino, después veré que puedo realizar ante este descubrimiento en Kuga.

─¿Con quién?

─Con el equipo creativo, debemos enviar un informe detallado a los ayudantes de las otras empresas para el desfile de benéfico, quieren tener los catálogos anticipadamente.

─Llama al equipo para empezar de una vez.

─Como desee.

Comienzo a revisar los pro y los contra de hacer el desfile en un hotel, solo lo realizara ahí por la publicidad que se hará en el evento, veinte empresas extranjeras vendrán como invitadas es mucha organización para tan poco tiempo y además tener que emprender la colección completa de mi marca esto será una gran odisea hasta para mí.

Mis subalternos entran muy callados hasta parecen algo sospechosos.

─¿Qué sucede Takeda?

─Nada Fujino sama.─Dice en tono muerto.

Qué raro el siempre anda más enjundioso.

─¿Harada?

─¿Yo?

─Si, a poco hay otra Harada aquí.

─En serio nada.

Otra que parece algo desubicada, ya estaría despotricando de alguien o dándome un chisme falso de algo, sin embargo se ahorra el comentario.

─¿Higurashi?

Ella si me lo dirá, no es buena con la presión.

─Es que el señor Sears nos amonestó por no avisarle de la junta.

─¡Akane!─Dice alterado Takeda por decir lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Es cierto a ti te fue peor que a todos ya vez lo que nos dijo.

─Si eso fue doloroso, que me dijera que no sirvo para nada, acaso tanto premio y mis estudios en el extranjero no cuentan─Dice muy sentida Harada por la ofensa.

Con que era eso supongo que dejarles a Jin a mis ayudantes es como dejarlos desprotegidos contra ese depredador, les rompió el espíritu a todos en menos de una jornada laboral, por eso no dejo que él se acerque a mi equipo por nada del mundo, hasta Yukino se nota seria y eso que ya conoce sus rabietas, yo los regaño cuando hacen las cosas mal, pero el todo en su perspectiva es deficientemente no hay por donde darle gusto, claro hasta que te haces como él te considera.

Me giro a la derecha y veo a la desterrada del equipo creativo a Natsuki, no mis bocetos ustedes ni se preocupen su madre es inmune, tiene algo raro implantado en su cabeza, ya que no le tiene temor a nada, otra cualidad esperó que tengan de ella, no se dejen intimidar por nadie… no sean como yo, que ahora tengo una aprensión latente de que Jin se entere que estoy esperándolos.

─Bien empecemos a organizar la entrada de las modelos al desfile, alguna sugerencia…

Así empecé con todo lo más rápido y de manera eficiente la organización, todos saben su rol en este equipo menos su madre que la veo más perdida en este ámbito no conoce que debe realizar, mejor no le tomo importancia y me sigo dando instrucciones a todos…

"Shizuru escucha atentamente a sus colaboradores, sin embargo siente unas leves náuseas, les pide que sigan mientras va el baño a tratar de controlarlas al lograrlo regresa de manera digna, para que sigan con la reunión, mientras todos se quedan algo asombrados por esa actitud inusual de su directora, pasan los minutos y las horas hasta que otra cosa le sucede a la peli ocre, comienza a cabecear por momentos"

─¿Fujino sama?

─¿Qué sucede Higurashi?

─¿Está cansada?

─Ara.

Me descoloco eso de mi subalterna.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Es que bostezo─Dice con miedo Takeda.

─No lo estoy sigamos trabajando.

Esto es demasiado cómo puedo estar bostezando si apenas llevo cuatro horas trabajando, pero sin lugar a dudas me siento somnolienta debo pedir algo para tener más energías, pero no tengo hambre estas náuseas no me dejan comer, todo lo que veo me provoca asco, ni mi comida favorita es pasable ahora.

─Yukino me podrías traer un café muy cargado.─Eso me servirá para revivir.

 **"Natsuki que estaba tratando con esfuerzo fallido lograr entender todo lo que se llevaba en esa reunión, sale de su concentración al oír café en la oración de la peli ocre"**

─Yo lo traigo de todos modos no estoy haciendo nada.

Kiyohime se limita a darme un ademán de que fuera por él, así que al salir tomo mi celular y le marco a Saeko mortificada.

─Mi dulce bestia que agradable que me vuelvas hablar, pero ahorita me duele la cabeza.─Le dice de manera aguda.

─Se llama resaca tomate un café estará mejor cuando lo hagas, oye hablando de café me puedes decir si tomarlo es malo para una embarazada.

─Mmm─Pensativa la señora Kuga mientras le pide al camarero la bebida curadora de resacas─Si es dañino el café, recuerdo que leí en un artículo que es una de las causas de un posible aborto, no es recomendable beber en ese estado ya que acelera el ritmo cardiaco, es más ningún estimulante es bueno tomar en esa etapa.

Casi me quedo helada ante esa noticia, como demonios Kiyohime pide café estando por tener bebes, le cuelgo a mi madre sin decirle adiós, me voy a buscar un lugar donde me vendan algo saludable, ¿qué porque lo hago? Supongo que me imagino que Saeko tuvo que pasar algo similar cuando me esperaba y debió ser difícil para ella cuidarse sola… Es simplemente empatía ¿creo?

 **Minutos después…**

─Que es lo que desea señorita─Le dice un joven atractivo de un establecimiento de jugos naturales, le da la mejor sonrisa que podía ya que los ojos jades de la joven le parecieron preciosos.

─Aquí venden de todo verdad.─Le digo agitada por venir aprisa.

─Por supuesto.

─Deme un jugo que no le haga daño a un bebé.─Le digo rápidamente, ya que había tantos sabores con combinaciones, que no sabía cuál escoger.

─Cuantos años tiene su hermanito─Le dice el joven carismáticamente.

─¿Cuál hermanito?─Este anda drogado, yo sabía que esa sonrisa no era normal─Es para una mujer embarazada.

En segundos el gusano ese me barre de arriba y abajo, tose un poco mordiendo su comentario que era una lástima que era muy joven.

─Mire este es muy bueno tiene vitamina A.─Le dice volviendo a su estado de vendedor en potencia.

─¿Y para qué sirve eso?

─Es para un buen desarrollo del bebé como su corazón, pulmones, ojos y huesos.

─Ese suena muy bien deme uno.

Estaba por darle la tarjeta que me dio la abuela para mis gastos, cuando el gusano me muestra otro jugo desesperándome ¿acaso no ve que no tengo tiempo?

─Este es fiesta de folato es una de nuestras especialidades.

─¿Eh?

─¿No sabes qué es?

Pues claro que no sé qué diablos es esa porquería, yo tomo cosas normales no con nombres de bebida de laboratorio, me ve con pena ajena y suspira pesadamente como dándome entender que soy una madre irresponsable y desnaturalízala que me deja sudando.

─¿Es grave no ingerirlo?─Lo digo muy mortificada regresando toda mi atención en él.

─Todos conocemos la importancia del ácido fólico para prevenir defectos de nacimiento tal como la espina bífida, el ácido fólico es la forma sintética del folato, que es lo que ocurre de forma natural en los alimentos.

¿Qué? ¿Alguien me traduce? maldición yo solo venia por un jugo saludable, pero este sujeto y su enciclopedia me dejan aturdida con su palabrería.

─¿En serio? Yo no sabía eso.

Es más no sé nada y parece que este si tiene conocimiento, le muestro la tarjeta y le digo que me haré su cliente habitual si me enseña todo lo que debo saber.

─Empecemos con la dieta básica señorita que es muy importante para un bebé saludable.

Este ni lento y perezoso me saca una lista enorme que más parecía lista de Navidad de Papá Noel, dejándome espantada para después sentarme resignada y apuntar los puntos más importantes que se debe seguir.

" **Tiempo después llega la joven de cabello cobalto a la empresa Sears con un mega baso en su mano, dejando dudosos a los del equipo creativo por lo que traía consigo"**

─Ara, te pedí un café no la cafetería entera─En tono de regaño al ver el reloj que era tardísimo.

─El café está prohibido para usted.

"Un silencio ensordecedor invadió la sala de juntas, unos cierran los ojos ya veían caminar a Kiyohime con paso firme e intimidador, donde está la joven que se atrevió a decir esas barbáricas palabras de prohibirle algo"

─¿Cómo dijiste?─Le digo casi saliéndome lo Fujino por oír esa palabra que detesto.

─Que es mejor un jugo natural le caerá mejor─Le pasa la bebida─tiene zanahorias, manzana, brotes de alfalfa, espinaca y perejil, dos naranjas grandotas y de buena calidad yo misma las vi y la probé, un trozo de papaya/lechosa y una banana pequeña─Le explica sin problemas.

─Yo quiero mi café.

Le ordeno ya que me estaba exasperando, pero su madre me susurra algo disimuladamente para que mis subalternos no, nos escucharan.

─Café es igual aborto así que olvídelo tómese esto.

Me quedo muda ante esa declaración mientras me deja la bebida en la mano sin esperar mi aprobación…

─Ya son las ocho.─Dice Akane inducida por Takeda y Harada para que le dijera.

─¿Y?

─Ya tenemos aquí tres horas más de lo habitual y tenemos hambre, además ya es la hora de la salida.─Lloriquea el abogado al sentir que ya no podía más.

Checo mi reloj y es cierto es tarde les digo que se pueden ir, mientras yo me quedo a terminar lo que falta, mis tripas también me piden alimento parece que el jugo ya bajo su efecto, esperen mis bocetos en un momento más vamos a comer, solo debo adelantar este trabajo.

Sin embargo siento una mirada penetrante en mis espaldas y es su madre en cuclillas en la esquina, siento como si quiere descifrar algo en mí, pero no me dice nada solo la veo negar mil veces pareciera que tiene un pleito interno contra ella misma.

─Ahora vengo─Dice la joven de cabello cobalto.

─¡…!

Bueno se fue es hora de trabajar, sin embargo no paso ni diez minutos cuando su madre se apareció con un platillo y la pone en la mesa.

─Es malo mal pasarse en su estado.

Recuerdo con pánico que ella sabe sobre mi embarazo y que es una estafadora quizás por eso andaba muy atenta conmigo y quiere chantajearme.

─Le dirás al señor Sears que estoy embarazada.─Le digo con recelo.

─A ese bastardo no le dirijo la palabra.

Que sorpresa parece que no le agrada para nada Jin.

─Pero si le dices a Lina, quizás te ascienda porque así le darás mucha ventaja a su nieta.─Con tono acusatorio buscando la posible causa de su atención desmedida.

─Ella no ocupa estas bajezas para derrotarte.

─Ara, pero te necesito a ti para hacer el trabajo sucio.

─Te equivocas destroce ese contrato solo porque dañaste a Duran, no conocía a la señora Sears hasta después de ese suceso.

─¿Duran?

─Si Duran mi amigo.

Su moto, todo este embrollo surgió por su moto, no lo puedo creer aun.

─Como vas a causar tanto desastre por una insignificante moto.─Le digo con fastidio.

─Lo mismo pienso de usted, porque me causo tanto daño solo por unos insignificantes papeles…

Me dejo muda ante lo último nos quedamos calladas y ya no dijimos nada, mientras solo me dedico a comer lo que me trajo y eh de decir que está muy delicioso ya que me acabe todo para asombro de Natsuki que vigilaba como perro guardián que comiese, ara y eso que no sabe que son sus hijos, ahora no quiero imaginar que sucederá si se entera que son suyos…

 **En la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Fujino.**

"Suena el timbre de la peli ocre que esta con gran pesadez sale del baño, por las náuseas matutinas que tuvo que lidiar"

─Haruka─Lo dice bostezando y con mala cara.

─Bubu-zeque ya le dijiste a la tal Natsuki que estas embarazada─Le dice Haruka muy impaciente entrando con sus cuatrillizos al departamento sin permiso.─Tiene que venir a ayudarte mira te vez horrible.

─No le diré nada.

─¿Por qué?

─No puede con la responsabilidad.

─Eso no lo sabes aun.

Antes de seguir conversando veo de reojo a los renacuajos haciendo travesuras con mis cosas.

─Micael, Kai si rompen algo los dejare de visitar por un año.

Al momento los rubios dejan de estar manoseando mis jarrones de porcelana y se van a jugar ahora con mi colección de Prada, estos niños no tienen control.

─Espero que mis bocetos, sean niñas─Suspiro al aire al notar lo interactivo que son los cuatrillizos.

─¿Bocetos?

─Mis gemelos.

─Oh, ya les pusiste nombre─Se ríe la rubia por el sobrenombre.─Vas a hacer buena madre bubu-zeque.

─¿Tú crees?

─Claro que sí, ya verás serás la madre más maravillosa.

─Creo que eras la única que considera eso.

Siento el abrazo de Haruka diciéndome que no me preocupe que ella estará conmigo para lo que necesite, en ese momento escuchamos el timbre.

─¿Esperas a alguien?─Dice la rubia extrañada.

─No, la única que sé auto invita eres tú.

Haruka es la que se dirige a ver quién es y para mi sorpresa es Natsuki con una bolsa en la mano.

─¿Pediste comida Shizuru?─Le dice la rubia al creer que estaba frente a una repartidora muy atractiva.

─No, pero déjala pasar.

La veo que entra con la duda de saber quién es Haruka, pero se le pasa al observar a los cuatrillizos con emoción y me da la bolsa confianzudamente para ir a acariciarlos como si fueran peluches.

─Wao esto es sensacional son igualitos─Dice la joven de cabello cobalto, mientras alzaba a uno de los rubios para hacerle avioncito.

─Que haces aquí, hoy no se labora en la empresa.

Le informo capaz su despiste es monumental y no lo sabe.

─Te traje tu bebida y desayuno sé que eres una descuidada─Dice sin despegar la vista de los niños.

─Ese no es tu trabajo.─Le digo rígidamente.

─¡…!

─Puedes irte.─Le señaló la salida.

─Muy bien ya me voy.─Dice con desgano.

─¡No te vayas!─Se le embarran los niños en las piernas a la joven divertida a su parecer.

─Me tengo que ir, Kiyohime me corrió es tan desalmada todavía que le traigo desayuno y bebida, tan altas horas de la madrugada saben cuánto me cuesta levantarme de la cama.─Lo dice en modo de queja.

─Deja el drama y márchate.

Pero parece que mi petición no se cumplirá, ya que mi amiga se le acerca dudosa.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Ah, perdón mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga mucho gusto.

─¡Oh!

Ese "oh" de Haruka me estresa porque de inmediato se dio cuenta quien es la madre de mis bocetos.

─Eres atractiva, tus genes van a hacer justicia ya verás.

La muy metiche saca la cinta métrica y comienza a medirla por todas partes.

─Eres alta y atlética te quedarían muy bien unos diseños míos, voy a resaltar tu atractivo sensual al máximo.

¡Qué! Jalo a Haruka al rincón para sacarla de lo que planea sin consultarme.

─¿Qué tratas de hacer?

─Ay bubu-zeque─hace ojitos picarones─No me dijiste que era fascinante la joven.

─Que fascinante ni que nada es una fachosa.

─No, no, es bella no puedo creer que no te des cuenta, pero déjamela en mis manos y le resaltaré toda la virtud.

Me pongo la mano en la sien, Haruka es especialista en la moda juvenil, fue la diseñadora muy solicitada por las estrellas del cine fue tanto su apogeo que tiene una firma exclusiva en la empresa, pero como renuncio sin cumplir el contrato no puede unirse a otra compañía, porque Jin la arruinaría con las cláusulas del convenio así que deicidio retirarse de la moda, sin embargo ya le puso el ojo a Natsuki está entusiasmada se le nota en las pupilas.

─Déjame hacerle un guardarropa como agradecimiento por darme sobrinos.─Dice la rubia imaginando el mejor diseño para la joven.

La tomo de la mano y llamo a sus crías para que la sigan, la saco de mi departamento antes de que empiece a darme jaqueca.

─Natsuki dile a Yukino que al salir del trabajo te lleve a cenar a la casa.

─¿Ah?─confundida la joven de cabello cobalto.

─Y otra cosa Shizuru tiene que decirte algo importante.

Como le dice eso me giro lentamente y veo su mirada jade expectante a ver que le podía decir hasta se siente cómodamente, mientras abre la bolsa donde trae los alimentos.

─Esto hará que se asiente su estómago es para las náuseas.

Curioseo el alimento y huele rico mi yo lógico piensa correrlas, pero los bocetos quieren desayunar algo que les caiga bien para variar y lo que nos ha traído su madre ha sido demasiado eficaz así que opto por aceptar su presente.

Observo su mejilla rojiza recuerdo el golpe que le di, aunque tuve algo de culpa por no recordar que su madre estaba en la misma habitación.

─Te duele─Le digo casi con una sonrisa torcida, ya que lo amable no viene en mi naturaleza.

─¿Eh?

─El golpe.

─No, ya estoy acostumbrada que me maltrate, usted siempre tiene esa tendencia violenta en mi contra.

Me quedo algo contrariada era cierto desde que la conocí la he maltratado de diferentes formas, sin embargo casi en todas ella tiene la culpa, si es su culpa que haya perdido la demanda, es su culpa que mis anteriores diseños estén dañados, es su culpa que este embarazada en este momento.

─¡Desde que te conocí todo me sale mal!─Le gritó de mala manera, parece que mis hormonas se alborotan sin previo aviso y ando más irritable de lo normal.

─¿Y tú crees que me ha pasado en un jardín de rosas?

─¡…!

─¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que he tenido que pasar!

─¿Que pudo pasar una irresponsable como tú?

Me burlo de su fatalidad que de seguro es una tontería debe ser algo igual que perder su porquería de moto, sin embargo su madre me toma de los hombros sus ojos chispea odio puro.

─¡Tuve que vender mis óvulos para pagar la demanda que le hizo a Yamada, se le hace poco!

Ese es otro golpe bajo para mi gran ego, así que parece que mientras yo repartía culpas como una prepotente, no me había dado cuenta de la verdadera situación, eh sido el agresor aquí desde el principio y no la víctima.

─Ara, soy la culpable de todo…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Buenas tardes y saludos afectusosos -.- aqui toy de nuevo n.n bueno parece que algunos ya andan impacien** **tes para que Nat se de cuenta de que tiene "bocet** **os" ya en el horno 0.0, ya vendra el dia que se de cuenta o se entere esa despistada XD... Muchas gracias por los animos y las porras que me dan por el fic ;)... bueno ahora les contestare las preguntas que me hicieron, la llamare la seccion sacar las espinitas de las lectores 0.0 jaja, ok no es broma solo respondere sus dudas.**_

 _ **Lolipop.-Pues sabes me agrado tu argumento de porque quieres que se parezcan a Nat los bocetos, me dieron muchas ideas en eso, se dejo volar mi imaginacion y esa es peligrosa en mi caso XD.**_

 _ **Nococchi 17.- ¿Natsuki sera la asistente personal de Shizuru?... Pues esa te la respondere hoy mas abajito leyendo :) Y Haruka no le dice delincuente esa es Shiz le robo el rol 0.0** _

_**Yumi chan.- Espero que esa exposicion le haya ido bien y no haya sido un factor de distraccion 0.0 y lo bueno que no me quieres exclavizar jaja sobre el otro fic tendre un dia libre esta semana ¿creo? pero si lo tengo claro subire el capitulo del otro fic.  
**_

 _ **Sumi21chan.- que se te hizo corto el capitulo anterior, solo fue corto por exactamente cien palabras jaja tu si que notaste ese leve detalle 0.0 Asi que te mandan otra vez a la zona sin contacto tecnologico suerte con eso si solo yo con quedarme sin señal de internet por horas en mi cel me siento cavernicola jaja ahora tu dias que aguante mis respetos, sobre Nat y Shiz eso ya lo veras ;).**_

 _ **Satou2612.- Pues si lo que escribi ese embarazo de Nat ya que si lo redacte estaba cura hasta que me tope con pared en ciertos aspectos, pero mientras si me diverti de manera privada con eso -.-** Qué pensarán sus "bocetos" de su madre ligona? **jajaja me hiciste reir con eso su madre ligona XD pues no se los bocetos pero Shiz 0.0 Danger el asunto.**_

 _ **NadieLee.-La verdad no quiero decepcionarte, pero Mikoto aqui no la tengo comtemplada en este fic, por eso quise emparejar a Mai con Nao :).**_

 _ **jessi-04.-** **porque Mi Kiyohime personal? bueno queria un sobrenombre o apodo fuerte para caracterizar un caracter del demonio e implacable que tendria Shizuru en este fic, y en eso vi una imagen de Shizuru arriba de su child y ese para mi opinion es muy intimidador y me encanto y por eso dije seria la Kiyohime personal para Natsuki :) de ahi se me ocurrio nada de fuera de este mundo.**_

 _ **Sumin.- si no podias hacer el titere falta de confianza le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kiyohime :D quizas y te ayudaba jiji.**_

 _ **Assay.-Lo que paso ahi, es que Shizuru demando el negocio de Yamada por incuplimiento ya que el paquete no llego a las empresas Sears y a este se le fijo una indemizacion a la misma empresa para compensarlos por el daño, que no la podia cubrir por ser muy alta la cantidad, aunque Nat le pidio disculpas a Kiyohime pero esta le valio y no retiro la demanda orillando a Nat a vender sus ovulos ya que le pagaban lo suficiente para cubrir la indemizacion y no clausuraran el negocio de su jefe.**_

 **Mest.-Hey,¿por cierto Reito lo meterás con Takeda? jajajaja aunque podría aparecer Tate como el "novio" de Reito. uy eso seria buena idea :) una escena de celos entre esos seria epico jaja.**

 _ **Bueno creo que conteste todo cabalmente y con un analicis profundo sus preguntas me siento Armando hoyos bien filosofa jajaja ok no... Bueno antes de seguir con mis locuras me despido hasta la proxima cuidense mucho... XD**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

"Tocan desesperados el timbre del departamento de Shizuru, mientras esta sigue en conmoción por enterarse en parte de lo que sucede es consecuencias de sus acciones"

─¿Kiyohime?

─Ara, ¿me odias por eso?

─Por supuesto que sí.

Me giro algo contrariada esa respuesta no me la esperaba, supongo que es lógica esa emoción en mi contra.

─Pero están tocando tu timbre.

Me dice su madre dispuesta irse del departamento, cuando abre la puerta es la peor visita que puedo tener en este momento, son sus abuelos por desgracia.

Ahora van a conocer a su familia consanguínea mis bocetos y lo peor es que no les va a agradar para nada lo que por desgracia es mi convivencia con ellos.

Porque de todos tenían que venir precisamente ellos, ya tengo más que suficiente por este día para que me vengan a tirar la misma cosa de siempre, mi madre si empieza con lo mismo no creo que le tenga tanta paciencia, como para aguantar su cantaleta de que odia mis preferencias y quiere verme casada con uno de sus "conocidos".

─Shizuru tenemos que hablar.─Dice la señora Anko con una mueca de felicidad, que no podía ocultar por más que quería hacerse la desentendida.

─Mama, no dijiste que no me querías ver.

Le recuerdo a su abuela que ella misma me corrió, claro que ya esa es una tendencia bien arraigada lo hizo cuando tenía veintidós años al enterarse que andaba con mí "amiga" de la universidad, pego el grito en el cielo al darse cuenta que su educada hija era lesbiana, me amenazo con que si no dejaba esa aberración ella ya no me daría su apoyo financiero.

Pero como buena Fujino no obedecí sus normas y como tal me dejo en la calle en menos de un parpadeo, fue una etapa muy dura al descubrir de manera cruda que la vida no es color de rosa, ya que muchos me dieron la espalda, fui pisoteada e ignorada solo por haber sido de una familia adinerada y al ya no poseer esa posición muchos quisieron aprovecharse de ello, hasta que aprendí a la mala que también tenía que humillar para ser alguien y ser escuchado en ese punto Jin tuvo mucha relevancia.

─Eso no importa después de lo que me entere puedes venir cuando quieras, me encontré al caballeroso Kanzaki en una fiesta.

Aprieto mis puños ¿que está haciendo Reito a mis espaldas? ya le dije que no debería estar metiéndose en lo que no debe.

─Y nos dio la maravillosa noticia que están comprometidos, lo anuncio enfrente de sus padres.

─¡Qué!

Veo que su madre se resbaló de la impresión y se levanta aprisa para despedirse e irse con esa horrible idea.

─No estoy comprometida con Reito.

Lo desmiento enseguida ya ando haciendo sus movimientos desesperados ese cobarde y me quiere usar de tapadera.

─Pero lo anuncio con sus padres─Dice Eiji con esfuerzo.

─Mira padre ni aunque lo anuncie mundialmente no me voy a casar y menos con Reito.─Lo digo con repulsión

─Estas embarazada deben casarse.─Dice la señora Fujino enseguida.

Ahora si se la gano ese imbécil como se le ocurre divulgar eso, con razón veo en sus manos paquetes de regalos.

─No pensé que me harías abuelo─Dice de felicidad el hombre canoso mientras le mostraba los juguetes que traía con ilusión.

─Él no es el padre.

No mis bocetos ni se asusten lo bueno que no me inseminaron de un pendejo y hasta por primera vez no maldigo a Saya que su madre sea Natsuki, acaricio mi vientre al solo imaginar a Reito siendo el padre de mis _bebés_ me recorre un escalofrió espantoso.

─¿El no es el padre?─Dice el señor Eiji contrariado.

─No, es más el responsable de esto─Señalo mi vientre─es una mujer.

Mi papa se le cae la caja de regalo y mi madre se me planta enfrente ahora borrándosele la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que traía momentos atrás.

─¿De que estás hablando?

─Pues eso me hice un tratamiento novedoso y me embarace de una mujer.

No le diré exactamente lo que ocurrió no les incumbe hace mucho que les deje de dar cuentas.

Mi madre al cavilar la noticia le cambia el color de su rostro a uno de furia y me suelta una bofetada, no me sorprende que actué igual que siempre al resurgir su impaciencia infinita.

─Ara, no te gusta saber que aún no han cambiado mis preferencias.

─Como te atreves a manchar nuestro abolengo de esa manera.

Me quería empujar para desquitarse por la noticia, no me importa el berrinche que haga ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese despliegue de "reformación" que le dio después de enterarse de mis gustos, hasta la reto para que se sulfure más sé muy bien como impacientar a mi madre.

Sin embargo al sentir el primer empujón, abro sobremanera mis ojos al recordar a mis bocetos, que ahora no soy solo yo y por más soberbia y altivez que tenga, debo dejar esa idiotez para otro momento protejo mi vientre con fiereza, mientras mi padre la detiene antes que mi madre vuelva arremeter en mi ser.

─Basta Anko─Le dice Eiji asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de él.

─¿La oyes toda esa aberración?─Dice airada─ ¡Shizuru detén eso y no los tengas!

Alzo la vista y oigo con incredulidad lo que me dice mi madre, tanto es su odio por mis preferencias que hasta no le importaría que cometiera ese crimen en contra de su propia sangre.

─Sal Anko de aquí─Dice Eiji muy gravemente.

─Eiji por tu culpa nuestra hija es una desviada, debiste ser más duro con ella.─Le dice la señora acusatoriamente.

─¡Que te vayas!─Le dice fuertemente el señor Fujino con sus ojos encolerecidos.

Mi padre jamás le había levantado la voz a mi madre, el siempre tan ecuánime o dejado en mi perspectiva lo hacía de manera cortante.

Lo siento mis bocetos, es que su abuelo nunca lo he tenido en una escala muy alta de autoridad, si mi madre le prohibía algo el solo bajaba la cabeza y la acataba aunque fuera una sandez lo que le pidiera, no me defendía nunca el solo se quedaba expectante en una esquina viendo como hacían y deshacían mientras mi madre lo desvalorizaba en mi presencia de manera mordaz, ni siquiera pudo meter las manos cuando me corrieron.

Lo observo que se sienta cansadamente a mi lado pidiéndome una explicación coherente de lo que le dije, mientras en sus manos tenía un robot de juguete.

─¿Por qué Kanzaki anda diciendo que es el padre?─Dice Eiji rigurosamente.

─Porque es un estúpido solo por eso.─Le digo irritada.

─Pues yo creo que es un buen hombre, mira que tomar la paternidad ni siquiera siendo suyo habla bien de él.

─Papa no seas ingenuo.

Mi padre suspira fatigadamente.

─¿El gano algo verdad? al decir esa mentira.

─Él es gay me quiere usar de tapadera con su familia.

Se pone pálido al enterarse sé que no debería andar divulgando sus gustos siempre lo había respetado por más como sea nunca he dicho nada, pero Reito tiene la culpa se lo advertí de que no se ande metiendo en mis asuntos, además si no se comporta lo sacaré del clóset con medio mundo para que aprenda que debe irse con pie de plomo conmigo.

─¿Quién es?─Le dice el señor Eiji, mientras le da el juguete a su hija.

─Es complicado.

─¿Más complicado que sea una mujer?─Dice con una sonrisa débil el hombre.

─Sí.

Mi papa me abraza con cariño son de las pocas veces que lo dejo que me trate así, es tan reconfortante en este momento sentir algo de apoyo, ya que siempre pensé que este hombre era tan débil en todo, me está mostrando más fortaleza de la que nunca le había podido admirar.

─Vendré a visitarte seguido para verificar que estés bien y claro también mi nieto.

─Nietos.

Dejo a su abuelo atónito diciéndome exageradamente con sus dedos dos, yo le digo que sí.

─Bueno parece que tendré que adquirir los obsequios dobles.

Mi padre se marcha, acaricio mi vientre sorprendida por el instinto protector que me invadió al solo pensar que podían correr peligro mis bocetos.

─Todo estará bien soy suficientemente buena para protegerlos después de todo, su madre es la temible Kiyohime…

 **Entretanto en la mansión Sears.**

─Pasa algo Natsuki─Le dice Lina mientras le acaricia la melena cobalto con cuidado.

─¿Eh?

Me salgo de mi adormecimiento es que enterarme de manera parcial del padre de los hijos de Kiyohime me dejo algo descolocada, el tal Reito nunca lo he visto y eso que para que negarlo me la he pasado pegada a la güera gruñona por mucho tiempo, acaso también será un maldito desgraciado abandonador como lo fue mi padre que no quiere hacerse responsable de sus hijos, frunzo el ceño de molestia que aún hay tipejos de ese calibre.

─¿Por qué me abandonaron?

Mi abuela tiembla y me da un beso en la frente.

─Por idiotas no hay mejor respuesta a eso, fue el peor error que he cometido, vi perder tu crecimiento solo por tener el ego demasiado grande.─Dice lastimeramente la anciana.

─Yo jamás abandonaré a mi familia.

─Haces bien…

Me levanto y voy a mi habitación me siento algo melancólica este sentimiento no me agrada para nada cuando viene a mí, noto a Dulcineo en la esquina todo mal trecho y lo tomo para acomodarlo en mis piernas.

─No he olvidado lo que te hicieron, pero hay un sentimiento raro que no puedo describirte aun, no le deseo mal a Kiyohime sin embargo aún siento resentimiento por lo que tuve que pasar y quiero la revancha.

Pero… Ese "pero" me tiene muy confundida.

─Señorita… Señorita…

"Erstin entra a la habitación de Natsuki, para decirle que era muy tarde que debería descansar, mueve de un lado a otro a Natsuki que esta solo tiene los ojos en el limbo y no capta nada"

Que bella es cuando está pensando, me sonrojo ante ese pensamiento mal habido, solo debo verla como mi trabajo sin embargo mi mano va sin querer y toco su mejilla para acariciarla con anhelo.

─¿Erstin?

Me asusto por ese atrevimiento de mi parte y me disculpo instantáneamente, venía con la intención de investigar qué relación tenía con Mai Tokiha, que ciertamente no lo hago por propio pie si no de la presidenta, que está muy interesada en ese asunto "romántico" un malestar me invade al solo imaginar que es cierto eso.

─¿Qué sucede?─Dice la joven de ojos jades contrariada por verle el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

─Usted y Tokiha─Mastico con agitación conjugar eso en la oración.

─¿Qué cosa?─Alza una ceja al estar curiosa a que terminara con la pregunta, hasta la anima con un ademán al aire para ayudarla a soltar la última palabra.

─Nada.

Le digo muy secamente, no sé por qué no puedo preguntarle directamente las cosas ni que fuera tan complicado expresarle mi duda, pero no puedo soportar que ellas dos puedan estar juntas.

─¿Por qué anda con la mujer que está enamorada su amiga?─Le reclamó ese proceder tan bajo, eso entre amistades no se hace, aunque ciertamente esa devoción entre ellas es muy rara, pero aun así debe limitarse.

─¿Nao amar Mai?─Se suelta a reír y se va directo a su cama para mofarse más a gusto─Ella solo le gusta el dinero.

─Pero es atractiva─Le digo rencorosamente al recordar las curvas y sus grandes "ojos" que todos se le quedan viendo por mucho tiempo.

─¿En serio es bonita? No le había puesto atención.

Me quedo boquiabierta ante ese descubrimiento, como que no le había puesto atención.

─¿Qué acaso no ve lo linda que es?

Niega muy inocentemente.

─Bueno eso no importa.─Dice como si nada la joven de cabello cobalto.

¡Claro que importa! Entonces esa clase de mujeres, no le llaman la atención y por consiguiente me surge una paz por esa noticia, porque eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad, perdón me corrijo tengo la oportunidad de aun cuidarla de que no le causen daño, si eso es lo que quería decir.

─Esta pregunta se la voy a hacer y quiero que sea muy sincera, es para conocer su nivel de apreciar lo hermoso, servirá para evaluarla si tiene gusto en la moda.

Se me queda viendo muy atenta quizás no debí exagerar con eso de evaluarla, pero la curiosidad me mata y al parecer me creyó todo esa palabrería que me salió de la nada.

─¿Cómo me ve en su perspectiva?

Solo lo hago para evaluar los gustos de la señorita Natsuki, es solo un dato importante para el futuro de la corporación Sears.

─Eres mi niñera.

¿Su niñera? ¡Que me cree que la estoy cuidando! Pero se me viene a la mente que omitiendo el tecnicismo de ser su asistente, se podría decir que si soy su niñera, eso me desinfla el ánimo entonces necesito su punto de vista de casi todos, para saber que escala tengo en sus pensamientos empezaré con su amiga.

─¿Y Nao?

─Casquivana─Lo dice sin pensar.

Si lo sabía entre ellas no hay nada de nada.

─Su madre.

─Peligrosa─Dice con susto al recorrerle un frio escalofrió.

─Su abuela.

─Bipolar─En tono curioso.

Y como no queriendo le diré la pregunta que es la que más importa aquí.

─¿De todas las mujeres y hombres que ha visto en su vida, en tu perspectiva cuál de ellas te ha dejado sin aliento?

Le tiro el anzuelo esperando que mi presa se lo coma, pero Natsuki solo se sonroja y se soba la mejilla que por cierto la tiene marcada con leve morado por un golpe ¿quién le pego ahora? Debería empezar a buscarle un guardaespaldas pronto.

─¿Tengo que responder?

─¡Pues claro que tiene que responder!─Le digo ansiosa.

─Es que sería muy humillante decir su nombre.─Aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─No importa es para su evaluación ¿o acaso no quiere saber si anda bien en su nivel de la moda?─Le digo mentirosamente convincente.

─¡Demonios!─Lo dice desesperada─ pues la que creo que es terriblemente hermosa y seductora es.

─Si─Casi cayéndome por la duda.

─Kiyo…

" **Suena el celular de Natsuki que esta de inmediato lo toma, dejando a Erstin al borde del colapso nervioso porque la joven de cabello cobalto no terminó la frase"**

Pues me salve de contestar esa pregunta, que aun siento que es humillante que salga de mi propia boca que Kiyohime se me hace una mujer atractiva y eso me di cuenta al verla desnuda en todo su esplendor para tener sueños raros, no bromeo son muy raritos que no me había pasado antes, así que me hago la desentendida por esa evaluación y contesto la llamada al escuchar la voz demandante del otro extremo, me levanto de la cama y lo contesto de inmediato.

─¿Está bien? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que la lleve al hospital?─Le digo como metralleta solo disparando desesperada mis preocupaciones, hasta siento un palpito al pensar que le pasa algo.

─Ara.

─Ese "ara" es una clave para un dolor interno─Mi mortificación a mil, creyéndome doctora para hacer un análisis de su posible malestar.

─No, ese "ara" es para que te calles y me escuches.─Le dice en tono irritado.

Me quedo muda y me pongo derechita esperando que le aqueja a Kiyohime.

─Tengo hambre.─Lo dice con monosílabos.

¿Ah? No se me está muriendo bueno eso es bueno, ya se me baja la tremenda mortificación.

─Tráeme de comer.─Le dice con más fuerza al sentir sus tripas en protesta.

─¿Que no me dijiste que ese no era mi trabajo?

Si hasta me corrió por metiche y toda la cosa.

─Tengo mucha hambre.─Le dice en tono débil─Debo alimentar a los _bebés_ ─Con voz sentimental.─Pero nada me cae bien, todo me hace que se me revuelva el estómago─Casi al borde del llanto aun lado del teléfono.

Mi corazón se arrugó como una pasa al escuchar que Kiyohime y sus plebes están sufriendo de una hambruna mortal, no lo pensé dos veces tomo mi chaqueta y mis llaves para ir a buscarle algo, aunque mi niñera quería detenerme por salir a estas altas horas de la noche no le preste atención y me marche...

Voy con mi buen cuate Satoshi bueno es el dueño de los jugos naturales, que para mí buena suerte también es dueño de un local de comidas nutritivas ya que el gusano es nutricionista y me ha ayudado a cómo entender que el organismo de una mujer es un misterio estando de encargo, me hace caso a la hora que sea ya que le prometí comentarle a la abuela que si podía incluir el menú en sus empresas.

─¿Cómo te ha ido con tu jefa?─Dice el joven mientras con maestría le prepara todo el menú.

─Pues es algo curioso, me grita a veces también otras hasta parece amable y otra sentimental, la verdad ni mugre idea que pasa por su cabeza.─Le dice mientras en su rostro forma muecas de incógnita, ya que encuentra incomprensible ese comportamiento tan nuevo en Shizuru.

─Es normal, en esa etapa puede estar desde la más pura alegría a solo segundos soltarse a llorar con agonía, mi hermana estuvo embarazada y eso era un despliegue de hormonas increíble.─Le dice en tono de advertencia que eso apenas empezaba.

─Pues no la he visto llorar, es más creo que ni tiene lágrimas en esos ojos carmesí.─Lo dice segura que esa mujer no lloraba.

─Ten─Le pasa el pedido─Llévala a un ginecólogo deben monitorear su estado.

─Mmm solo conozco a unas─Mueve la cabeza viendo a la nada─ pero me da cosa ir de nuevo ahí.─Lo dice con un suspiro ahogado ya que no le agradaba la idea de ir a ese sitio.

─Pues no dejes pasar el tiempo.

─Lo pensaré…

 **Entretanto a las tres de la mañana en el departamento Fujino.**

"Haruka está en medio del departamento haciendo un bosquejo concentradamente, para trauma de la peli ocre que solo entre cierra los ojos por el llanto continuo que le dio de la nada y tuvo que llamar a su amiga que viniera aun a esas altas horas de la noche"

─Ya le mandaste hablar─Le dice la rubia impaciente sin despegar la vista de su labor, ya que ocupaba una distracción para estar despierta.

─¿Dónde están tus renacuajos?─Le digo aun hipeando por el llanto, mientras me siento como ovillo en mi sofá de cuero para tratar de relajarme.

─No me cambies el tema los niños están con Yukino, mejor contéstame.─Le dice irritada al sentir el cansancio en su ser al ver que eran las tres de la mañana y Shizuru no decía nada.

─Si, ya le mande hablar le dije que me trajera de comer.

Cansada le contesto, ya que Haruka se nota que está enojada por hablarle veinte veces a su casa hasta que la hice venir a regañadientes, por eso me insiste que debo decirle que estoy embarazada a Natsuki.

─Que bueno, si no te animas yo le puedo decir.─Le dice maniáticamente con los ojos rojos del desvelo de las últimas noches.

─¡Ni se te ocurra!

─Entonces no te acobardes y díselo de una vez.─Termina su bosquejo y le enseña su labor a la mujer peli ocre─¿Qué te parece?─Mientras se talla los ojos al sentirlos arenosos.

─Muy bueno─Le confirmó su buen gusto en el diseño juvenil que me muestra, dejando de lado los pañuelos que secaban mis lágrimas infernales que salían sin control momentos atrás.

─Es para Natsuki.─Le dice la rubia con una sonrisa malévola─Es un soborno para que se haga cargo de ti─Eso lo dice inaudiblemente.

─Mmm─Vuelvo a ver el diseño con más cuidado al saber para quien va dirigido.─No le pega a su personalidad.─Le digo enseguida sin titubear.

─¿Qué?─Dice contrariada la rubia, mientras toma el boceto y mirando con paranoia en que había errado.─Es lo último en tendencia le haría remarcar todo, es explosión de glamur─Le dice con ademanes fuertes tratando de explicar su inspiración.

─Haruka no lo tomes a mal tu talento es indiscutible, pero aquí lo que diseñaste es para una diva y en serio no veo a la mama de mis bocetos portando esto─Levanta una ceja para analizar más a fondo como era a su parecer esa joven desalineada─ Natsuki tiene un aire diferente más insurrecta y provocadora no delicada como la quieres plasmar en este diseño.─Le digo regresándole los diseños y tomar un lápiz para formar uno como me lo imagino.

"La rubia se pone a un lado viendo como la peli ocre comienza a hacer uno rápidamente, sin ni siquiera pensarlo"

─Mira esta estética chaqueta de cuero le dará ese aire fresco con un tono rojo oscuro vino, así no le quitaría nada de esa rudeza que posee, pero le dará ese tenue aire de elegancia que buscas en cualquier pasarela del mundo─Sus dedos se mueven sobre el papel de manera natural.

─Oh─La rubia entusiasmada al ver el proyecto.─¿Cómo armonizaras ese estilo con el conjunto de abajo?─Le dice muy interesada─la joven tiene muchas curvas, debemos resaltarle eso para que no se desperdicie su belleza.

─Fácil con este pantalón con corte largo haré lucir esa figura que dices que tiene.

─Sí que la tiene y no te hagas ni modo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que la jovencita está bien proporcionada, si no como sabes exactamente donde ponerle ese trazo en su retaguardia.─Le dice acusatoriamente.

─Ara.

 **"En ese momento tocan y como buena evasora de conversación Shizuru se hace la desentendida para abrir la puerta"**

─Llegas tarde─Le dice la peli ocre.

─Uy, pero me hablaste hace treinta minutos.

Le reniego con justa razón, ni que su departamento este a la vuelta de la esquina, tuve que darle con todo al auto e ir por su comida y esta me recibe en segundos con su mal genio.

─No des excusas si te digo que llegas tarde, tú solo contesta que ya no lo volverás hacer.

Hago una mueca ante esa orden y me la paso de largo ya que no voy a discutir con la güera enérgica que sus métodos me dan flojera, mejor le doy sus alimentos que es lo importante ya que por eso estoy aquí en la madrugada, miro como la condenada me la arrebata para sentarse bien pomposa en su comedor flamante e inmaculado y devorar delicadamente todo lo que le traje, en la esquina esta esa mujer rubia que me hace señas para que vaya con ella.

─¿Usted es?─Le digo curiosa por su identidad, además porque es muy sospechoso que este aquí tan noche.

─Me llamo Haruka y soy esposa de Yukino.

─Oh─Es la dueña de las quincenas de mi ángel de la guarda en ese nido de hipócritas, sin embargo no sabía que esta tenía una amistad con Kiyohime, es más ni pensé que tuviera amigos esta mujer sin escrúpulos y menos tan buena onda que se ve Yukino.

─¿Oye si te dijera que te voy a dar un hijo qué harías? ¿Me cuidarías verdad? ¿No te importaría desvelarte y escuchar quejas sin sentido y llantos de la nada?─Le dice con una sonrisa sádica la rubia.

─¿Eh?

─¡Haruka!

─Bubu-zeque contesto que sí.─Le dice en tono de delirio.

─¡No contesto nada y cállate ya!

Miro como Kiyohime casi perfora con la mirada a la rubia que esta le vale un reverendo sorbete ya que no le toma mucha importancia, estas se traen algo ya que se ponen a pelear, pero me distraigo en medio de su guerra mirando un bosquejo muy llamativo y lo tomo con cuidado.

─Órale que bien se mira esta ropa, puedo copiar el diseño ¿eso lo puedo hacer?─Le digo a Kyohime entusiasmada ya que me agrada mucho.

─Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos lo iba a tirar a la basura─Le dice muy secamente.

─¿Entonces puedo modificarlo?─Pregunto antes, ya que al no hacerlo anteriormente me ha metido en cada lio que dan ganas de llorar hasta con música de violín incluido.

─¡…!

Ya que al no responderme eso para mí es un sí, tomo el lápiz de inmediato ya que se me ocurrió darle un detalle para resaltarlo, ya que este sería mi primer atuendo para ponerme en esa empresa llena de criticones, pero más que nada pareciera que el diseño se hiciera especialmente a mis gustos, ya que ni yo misma hubiera escogido mejor.

─¿Que le harás a la chaqueta?─Dice la rubia muy deductiva─Para mi es perfecta si le pones algo de más dañaras el diseño─Le marca su error antes de que lo cometiera.

─No le pondré nada, le quitaré los botones a mí no me agradan y la dejare abierta y solo alargaré este trazo.

 **"Haruka al mirar la modificación que le estaban haciendo al bosquejo, se queda de piedra ya que solo con un pequeño detalle cambiaba bastante la perspectiva y lo dejaba más llamativo el diseño"**

─Bubu-zeque─Dice atónita la rubia despertando de sus alucinaciones y paranoias por la falta de sueño.

Veo la cara pálida de Haruka y suspiro fuerte ya que otra descubrió el talento de su madre, pero esta es más peligrosa ya que veo que le brillan los ojos al creer que encontró mi asistente personal perfecto.

─No.

Le digo antes de que formule la pregunta Haruka.

─¿Por qué no?─En tono de reniego lo expresa.

─Es una irresponsable.

Su mama al escuchar "irresponsable" levanta su cabeza como suricato al quedarle el saco se identifica con él en segundos, es una de las características que más detesto no se lo hereden por nada del mundo entienden mis bocetos.

─¿Yo?─Dice Natsuki confundida al sentirse el centro de atención.

─No seas exigente ya verás que le quedara muy bien el puesto─Le dice la rubia mientras se recargaba en los hombros de la joven confianzudamente ¿o es tu asistente o le digo la verdad? Tú decides.

─¿Hablan de mí?─Dice la joven de cabello cobalto, mirando para las dos mujeres que la ignoran flagrantemente dejándola como perro sin dueño.

─Que no, no pasa mis especificaciones─Le digo dementemente.

─Piénsalo Shizuru podría aligerarte la carga y de paso le ayudas a que tenga un futuro de la autora intelectual de ciertos bocetitos─Termina el argumento la rubia.

─No tengo tiempo para entrenar a inútiles.

─No soy inútil─Grita Natsuki ante la ofensa, aunque no dijeran su nombre sabía perfectamente que ese tiro era para ella.

─Desobligada.─Le dice directamente viéndola con sus ojos carmín a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

─Oye─Lo dice más débil ya que en ese punto si sentía un poco de verdad.

─Imprudente─Le sigue acusando duramente.─Por tu imprudencia perdiste los bocetos de manera grosera, aunque los hayas arreglado de manera magnifica, eso no quita el hecho que te di ordenes específicas que no te desviaras del camino, pero se te hace fácil saltarte el orden del mando como si fuera un juego lo que realizas y no te percatas de la importancia de este trabajo que ejecutamos mucho en conjunto.

─Mmm─Ya solo hacia un sonidito de cachorro regañado.

─Cálmate bubu-zeque es normal que sea así, es muy joven aún le falta madurar.─La rubia trataba de defender a la que parecía ovillo por las acusaciones en su persona.

─Es un no definitivo, ella no será la indicada ni para ser mi asistente ni mucho menos para dejarle a cargo de "mis bocetos"

 **"Con eso Shizuru termina de ejecutar a la joven de cabello cobalto que aún no comprendía porque le tiraban tan mala vibra en tan poco minutos, opta por retirarse antes que la corriesen, sin embargo atrás de ella va Haruka que la sigue de manera sigilosa afuera del edificio"**

─Bubu-zeque es muy enérgica cuando incluyes el diseño en la formula.─Le habla con cuidado a la otra joven.

─Es una psicópata, está obsesionada por las garras de en vez de las personas.

─Si, lo sé a veces se le sale de la mano su amor desmedido por los bosquejos, pero entiéndela es su pasión le gusta y le hace feliz lo que hace, para ella esto no es un simple trabajo es su todo, fue su todo por tantos años que ya le es muy difícil conectar aparte de quien la conocemos con otras personas.

─Ya la oíste soy la inútil en su perspectiva, pero voy a demostrarle lo contrario.─Arden sus ojos jades al hacer realidad esa meta.

─¿En serio eso harías?─Le dice sorprendida la rubia, ya que muchos se rendían a la primera y no daban lucha.

─Claro ese es mi objetivo ser mejor que Kiyohime.

─Pues tendremos que demostrarle que eres una muy buena candidata, haz tu mejor esfuerzo en la presentación benéfica, por ahí empezaremos ¿cuál es tu función en la empresa?

─Ninguna, me excluyen─Dice sin ánimos.

─¿Ah?─Dice asombrada.

─Si me tratan como el insecto de la sección.

─Entonces supongo que no iras a la presentación benéfica, ya que solo los más calificados podrán asistir─Con decepción.

─Claro que iré, me invito Mai.

─¿Mai?─Haruka frunce el ceño─¿Mai Tokiha?

─Si, ¿la conoces?

─Si, era prometida de un amigo mío.─Le dice descolocada que se conocieran.─¿Te invito?

"Natsuki asiente, Haruka se toma el mentón preocupada"

─Ten cuidado con la señorita Tokiha, ella tuvo una ruptura muy fuerte de años.

─Lo se me contó.

─Todo─Dice incrédula.

─Si un culebrón grandísimo.

─Entonces conoces la situación.

─¡…!

─Tokiha estuvo en abstinencia de "aquello" por años por culpa de mi amigo, si no quieres ser presa fácil mantén tu límite con ella.─Le advierte.

─¡Ah!

─No me hagas caso ya estas bastante crecida para saber las intenciones de una mujer.

"Natsuki en su fuero interior solo sonaban grillos de que ocupaba una explicación más profunda en el tema, sin embargo la rubia ni enterada de la gran duda que aquejaba en ese aspecto en la joven, Haruka truena sus dedos en sinónimo de que se le había ocurrido algo"

─Sabes vamos a demostrarle a bubu-zeque que eres una buena candidata.

─Espera eso no entiendo, explícame candidata de que mugre habla.

─Para hacer la asistente de Shizuru, de eso hablo.─Lo dice de manera natural.

─¡De Kiyohime!─Dice exaltada que era lo primero que cachaba de toda la conversación.

─Claro y para eso vamos a diseñar entre las dos un vestido de gala para que lo luzca en el evento benéfico, ya verás tu talento hará que te acepte como su asistente y después de eso te diga la gran "verdad", sin embargo primero necesitamos que confié en ti, debes ser responsable desde ahora en adelante entiendes.

─Pero...

"Natsuki estaba por quejarse, no obstante Haruka no la deja terminar para llevársela arrastras a su departamento"

 **Una semana después en la mansión Sears…**

Mi vida se ha vuelto muy agitada, en las mañanas y madrugada voy al departamento de Kiyohime a darle su desayuno, solo me libero en el trabajo ya que ahí la miro para proporcionárselo, porque la muy insensata sigue exigiéndome que se lo dé a las altas horas de la noche, ya que tiene unos antojos extravagantes que cambian a diario.

Solo era un gesto de amabilidad de mi parte, pero esta ya se impuso a la buena vida que le doy y lo peor ni me lo agradece, lo ve como si fuera una obligación de mi parte hacerlo, solo no me quejo por los gemelos ocupan desarrollarse bien como dijo Satoshi y con esa madre maniática del trabajo, ocupa tener energías al cien para que no vuelva a recaer.

Aparte tengo mis obligaciones en la universidad, solo porque tengo un colmillo bárbaro y se dé lo que se realizó, puedo adelantar en la mitad del tiempo todos mis trabajos.

Pero en la empresa ya más o menos estoy tomándole el rollo, sin embargo quisiera avanzar con más prontitud, pero con la poquilla cooperación de apoyarme me es difícil, esas víboras envidiosas de en vez de venir ayudarme o enseñarme cómo hacerlo mejor, se vienen a burlar con cinismo porque no sé algunos términos, ya quisiera llevarlo hacer un motor a ver si son igual de salsas que aquí, bola de creídos.

Bostezo tres veces ya que aparte de todo he tenido que ir con Haruka a realizar un vestido dizque para mí, eso es la peor locura cuando me enseño tres prototipos que ella diseñaba para esta clase de eventos casi me infarto, dejándole claramente que yo no iría de pavorreal a ningún sitio.

Así que en estas semanas hemos buscado y buscado uno que me agrade y se acople a mis "exigencias" hasta que lo diseño y lo modifique a mi gusto completamente.

Estoy cansada hasta el extremo solo he podido descansar unas dos horas diarias, mi obsesión se ha hecho el café hasta le hago segunda a la tarada de Harada que ya empezó a compartir a regañadientes su cafetera que la compro en "París" según ella finísima, me da igual de donde diablos la saco mientras me mantenga despierta la pudo traer del basurero que ni me importa.

Quien iba a decir que al ofrecerle pan natural me dejaría usar su valiosa cafetera, no iba a tirar la comida que Kiyohime rechazo por ser muy dulce y me hizo conseguirle otro por toda la ciudad, así que viendo a la tarada sin comer se lo ofrecí y no lo rechazo para mi sorpresa… En serio no sé quién me va a matar primero, si el trabajo, universidad o Kiyohime con sus achaques por su embarazo.

 **"Nao va a la habitación de Natsuki y la ve degustando de manera obsesiva su café aun lado de una montaña de papeles y se lo quita para darle una almohada"**

─¡Duérmete idiota!

Le digo con enojo al verla de nuevo tomando esa porquería, que yo sabía que ni le gustaba, esta solo come cosas ñoñas que su leche caliente para dormir a gusto o su chocolate tibio con galletitas en forma de oso.

─Tengo trabajo que hacer.─Le dice de manera automática.

La tomo del cuello y la estrello bestialmente en la almohada que esta cae en automático dormida, ya que vi que hice mi objetivo, me pongo a revisar que debe hacer este día, es lo más enfadoso y burócrata para alguien como Natsuki estar llenando formularios, pero como a mí también me repatea esto, le diré a uno de mis seguidores fieles que lo haga solo para darle un respiro.

Veo que tengo otro mensaje de Saya en mi celular, ¿qué diantres querrá esa mujer conmigo? ya recibí muchos, pero al quererla contactar me manda al buzón, en su mensaje de texto es bien descabellado me cita en Miami, esta sí que esta drogada ¡ni pasaporte tengo para ir! así que no le hago caso.

Además venía a tirarle la mala onda a Natsuki, ya que en unas horas será el evento benéfico en el hotel y por consiguiente es cuando tenga la cita con Mai, sin embargo para mí desgracia conozco demasiado a la virginal inocentona, que estoy más segura que ni enterada está en el juego caliente que se está metiendo por aceptar esa proposicion con mí aún no prometida.

Mi mujer tiene la mirada de urgida en potencia y eso da mala espina, muy mala espina, tendré que tenerle un ojo encima a estas dos para cualquier desastre que pueda ocurrir, ya que si me descuido un poco y sin temor equivocarme esta noche mi Natsuki dejara de ser virgen porque es idiota y se dejara engatusar sin darse cuenta… Esta noche se pronostica para hacer una catástrofe titánica, lo presiento…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola buenas tardes y saludos cordiales XD les dare el capitulo un dia antes ya que, (inserten musica triste y desoladora) estuve muy desocupada ey es triste porque es simple mi novia no me habla desde xxxx porque tiene pachanga en su casa y yo no fui porque xxxx asi que pos ni modo a esperar que se desocupe y me mande un mensaje de esos que digan que esta viva... iba al cine con unas amigas a ver una peli y pos que siempre no que se les atoro un burro en el camino :(.**

 **Asi que mientras tanto que ando libre porque me dejaron el fin de semana sola a postear se ha dicho me quedo mas largo de lo normal a ver si no se quejan por leer mucho hoy o dejenlo en pausa hagan de cuenta que escribi casi dos capitulos aqui, despues de aqui a visitar familia de esa que te dicen estabas viva 0.0 es que nunca te apareces x aca pensamos que ya estabas en el campo santo :) si se pasan mis tios jaja.**

 **Yumi chan.-Espero que ya te hayas recuperado de tu enfermedad por exponer :) asi que quieres que Kiyohime le de con todo a Mai jaja ya veremos.**

 **Kuruga Shizuru 19.- jajaja quieres que Shizuru sea la coma toda jaja.**

 **raquesofi.-No pues ¿quieres que Nat se eche a Mai y Erstin? o que Shizuru las amasacre a las dos jaja y despues Eiji venga y remate a Nat junto con Saeko tu que si las quieres.**

 **Nicochi.-Nat esta ciega de inocencia por eso Mai se la comera jaja ok no ¿o si? 0.0**

 **one person.- a ver si se te hace la pelea de mininas :). uy que te hace Reito si el es tan buena gente 0.0**

 **satou 2612.- ¿sabes dibujar? eso del suricato parece buena idea :).**

 **NadieLee.- casi tiene cinco años, pero muy pronto sera adulta x culpa de Mai 0.0 no es cierto creo.**

 **Kano chan.- antes que se entere que tiene gemelitos hay que ver si sobrevive a la urgida XD.**

 **Liz.- Votemos por guardespalada Fujino ya que estan por comerle el mandado Mai :D**

 **Ulrich660.-Saludo cordial y estoy bien gracias :D y si lo dejo en la mejor parte por maldad jajaja**

 **Mest.- si me sale la maldad por dejarlo en suspenso jajaja, y Reito ya casi le sale su hombre XD y Mai pues a ver si le hace caso Nat 0.0**

 **Andreasophia.-Pues Shizuru tiene que marcar territorio si no quieren que le coman el mandado XD y Reito seguira deambulando por el rumbo de Kiyohime hasta te caera bien 0.0**

 **Isaty.- ya quiere lemon 0.0 pues el unico que veo a futuro es le MaixNat jaja.**

 **Sumin.- si yo tambien me pegue una empapada barbara saliendo del trabajo y llegue destilando a mi casa :( pues Nao esta mas presta para darle a Mai, pero esta no se deja ;)**

 **sumi21chan.-Uy Saeko si se entera de que sera abuela sera asi XXXX esa mujer es de temer da mello jajaja oh asi que tu novia lee el fic y le gusto, bueno tan siquiera me echas de justificacion jaja na no es cierto, un saludo para ti y tu novia ;).**

 **natsume1997.-uy veras muchas cosas de las que quieres aqui ;)**

 **Ali.-Te falto que Shizuru saque la bazuca y ya estamos jajaja.**

 **Bueno sin mas que agregar hasta la proxiam cuidense.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

"En la mansión Sears todos la servidumbre que estaba junto con Lina, quedan con la boca abierta al ver a Natsuki como nunca antes"

─Gira mi cachorro─Dice Lina muy emocionada al ver a su nieta de esa manera.

─Olvídalo─Refunfuña la joven de ojos jades profundos.

─Ándale dale ese gusto a esta anciana, que tal que me muero mañana─Chantajeaba con una mueca lastimera.

─¿Esta enferma?─Le dice con preocupación.

─No, pero que tal que me enfermo de repente y mi única nieta no le hizo esta mísera petición─Con sus pañuelos en mano secaba las lágrimas invisibles, mientras la servidumbre le hacía segunda viéndola acusatoriamente.

─Está bien, ya déjenme de ver así─Dice masticando su derrota mientras se giraba en su entorno.

"Varios suspiros fueron robados por ese leve despliegue de sensualidad, mientras Lina toma sus lentes para no perderse ningún detalle"

─Bello el vestido de gala es algo novedoso─ Empieza Lina a verificar el diseño con escrutinio─pero en ti te hace ver una diosa ese azul marino oscuro hace resaltar tus ojos jades.

─Tarde que me agradara el estilo, pero con unas modificaciones a este me siento libre.─Dice afirmando que se siente a sus anchas en él.

─Es tu primer diseño y me alaga que lo hayas hecho.─Con tono entusiasta lo expresa Lina.─No creí que fueras tan buena, pero siendo hija de Saeko no esperaba menos.

─Me ayudaron─Dice sinceramente mientras se frotaba su mejilla al recordarlo.

─¿Quién?─Dice Lina con cara desencajada ya que se le hacía raro que en la empresa le extendieran la mano a alguien.

─Haruka.

─Ya veo no sabía que tenías contacto con ese prodigio, Jin tiene la culpa que esa mujer no esté en la empresa, ¿quién ocupa tenerla en tiempo completo si no puede? la podíamos contratar por periodos cortos─Lo dice en tono enojado.

─Si, me conto algo de lo que el abandonador hizo, ese no quiere poco, él quiere todo o nada.─Lo dice con fastidio por ese proceder.

─Él es así demasiado ambicioso hasta querer controlar lo personal de sus colaboradores, ya lo iras conociendo─Termina la plática que tenían de su hijo, para volver a su crítica al ver de nuevo a su nieta bellísima─De hecho tiene el estilo de Haruka impregnado ese corte princesa es una de sus características, con el escote en V pronunciado, pero lo demás no lo reconozco─Dice deductiva tocándose el mentón para verlo más de cerca─ El Dobladillo esta hasta el suelo, ella lo hubiera hecho más corto.

─Si lo sé, le dije que ni en sus sueños roñosos iba a utilizar algo así.─Reniega al recordar que tan corto era el diseño antes.

─No importa, este te queda magnifico ya que lo compensaste con el doble tirante sin mangas con la apertura frontal del vestido y el estilo de la espalda en forma de cremallera dejándola al descubierto, te hace ver muy provocativa.

─Abuela─Dice abochornada por el término que la definió, mientras ve como la servidumbre asentían embobados dándole la razón a Lina.

─Estás muy sexi─Le guiñe el ojo.─Si no fueras mi nieta y tuviera cuarenta años menos, no salías de la mansión.

─Me voy, usted se está burlando de mí… la veo en el desfile─Se aleja sonrojada antes que la sigan avergonzando, mientras seguía escuchando halagos por doquier en toda la mansión.

 **"Lina sigue maravillada con la hermosa y seductora que iba su nieta, se gira para preguntarle a Erstin como la observaba, pero esta se detiene al verle los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas"**

─¿Pasa algo?─Lina le cuestiona en tono inquieto─¿No te gusto el diseño?

─La señorita ira a recoger a otra mujer así─Dice en tono lastimero.

─Es con Mai, no te mortifiques Erstin─Le dice de manera reconfortante para tranquilizarla.

 **"Nao que llega también muy elegante toma del brazo a Erstin ya que ella iba a ser su pareja en esa ocasión y ve a Lina"**

─¿Sabe que la cachorra va a correr peligro con Mai?─Le comunica sin tapujos Nao.

─Pero Mai es una buena jovencita, la conozco desde pequeña no se hagan ideas raras.

"La anciana le da una palmada a Nao y Erstin para empezar a terminar sus últimos detalles en su aspecto para el evento benéfico, dejando a la pelirroja contrariada ya que no escucharon su advertencia con seriedad"

─Bueno Erstin en vista que la abuela Sears no captó como cierta virginal, nos turnaremos la vigilancia.

Le digo ya que esta será la misión, "salvando la virginidad de mi cachorra" y para eso ocupo a la asistente para que se ponga buza caperuza en cada momento.

─¿Eh?─Dice contrariada.

─Primer y único paso, que no debemos olvidar─Le dice con tono serio mientras la toma de los hombros─Ellas por nada del mundo deben subir a una habitación del hotel, eso sería game over en el juego.

─¿Game over?

─Sí ya que ahí no hay vueltas atrás se comen a la princesa el villano o en este caso mi mujer urgida.

Yo lo haría tendría una suite preparada ya en el hotel y solo esperaría el momento adecuado para seducirla y sin más entrarle duro que es mole de olla... Y no lo voy a permitir la razón uno, es mi virginal esa nadie me la toca con tácticas mañosas, dos, es mi futura vieja abrasé visto que me ponga los cuernos en mi cara, después en la mansión que compararemos no cabré por semejante osamenta…

" **Natsuki llega al departamento de Mai, pero antes de ingresar opta por hablar con su madre"**

Tengo una duda respecto a Kiyohime y no sé cómo debo tratarla en el evento y para eso le hablo a mi mama, es como Nao pero versión menos intensa.

─¡Mi bestia!─Dice Saeko algo agitada mientras bailaba salsa ricamente con una sensual pelirroja.

Ya ni me extraña todas las extralimitaciones que hace mi mama, así que voy directo al grano antes que me cuelgue de la nada.

─¿Cómo debo relacionarme con una mujer que me trata como su chancla? es insufrible, insoportable, intolerante.─Le seguía numerando sus características.

─¿Eh?─Saeko aturdida deja el baile aunque la otra dama, aun le bailaba pegadito mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que era para ser mama.

─Si quiero impactarla, pero actuar como normalmente lo hago, me hará pedazos.

Si la conociera creo que me va a tratar de intimidar y después querrá utilizarme como sirvienta, debo saber cómo hacerme respetar profesionalmente aunque sea lo mínimo, mi mama fue diseñadora de renombre ella conoce como manejar esta situación.

 **"Saeko en su imaginación solo imaginaba a su niña, queriéndole pedir a otra niña pedirle salir, mientras la pelirroja la toma de la cintura y le pregunta que sucede"**

─Mei, es que mi bestia quedó de salir con una cita con una niña─Dice viendo de manera infantil a su hija corriendo por el parque con otra inocentemente.

─Natsuki al fin decidió salir con mi Mai─Dice guasonamente la pelirroja.

─Que pequeño es el mundo me sorprendió cuando me abordaste en el bar, diciéndome el nombre de mi hija.

─Tengo buen ojo para la belleza genetica─Dice coquetamente.─Además mi hija será buena novia te lo aseguro, su zopenco prometido nunca aprecio eso.─Dice la señora Tokiha al recordar a Reito y tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

─Pero no creo que tu amable Mai sea de la que hable mi bestia, tu hija es dulce y aquí Nat me describe un monstruo egocéntrico de esos de los que se enamora un Kuga─Dice sudando por esa posibilidad.

─Entonces aconséjala de mala manera.─Dice enseguida al darse cuenta que alguien le ganaba la partida a su hija.

─¿Cómo?

─Préstame el teléfono, yo arreglo en segundos.

 **"Natsuki está impaciente ya que tenía minutos en la línea y nada que le contestaban, hasta que oye una voz extraña"**

─Se dé manera fría y cortante todo lo que pida mándala muy lejos, así es como debes comportarte.─Mei dice de manera mordaz su consejo.

─¿Ah?─La joven de ojos jades confundida al extremo.

"Mei con orgullo le pasa el celular a su pareja de baile"

─¿Que te pareció mi consejo?─Le dice la pelirroja.

─Que esa fue la manera que me comportaba con Jin.─Dice con miedo en los ojos.

─Y por eso terminaron verdad.─Entusiasta al saber que quebranto esa relación antes de darse.

─¡No, más bien por eso quede embarazada de ese bruto!─Dice llorando Saeko ahora visualizando a su hija con un négligée siendo sometida debajo de otra…─Me regreso a Japón esta misma noche─Dice mientras sus ojos jades se encendían para ir a proteger a su bestia...

 **"Natsuki aun no entendiendo que sucedió en la llamada, pero decide de todas maneras seguir las indicaciones cuando encuentre a Kiyohime al creer que así la respetaría laboralmente, ahora toca el timbre del departamento, más segura de cómo debe comportarse en el evento y sale Mai para recibirla esta al verla se queda impactada en la puerta, mirando arriba y abajo como no creyendo lo que observa"**

─¿Natsuki?

Ella me mira raro con esa expresión muy inocente que me saca de esa duda confirmando su identidad, ¿pero como puede transformarse de un día para otro? esta no es la misma, esta para quedar admirándola toda la noche.

─Entra.

Le doy el pase, pero me alega que ya es tarde, sin embargo la hago entrar al departamento ya que quería seguir admirándola por más tiempo, veo su escote insinuado y la abrazo para sentir su pecho sobre el mío.

─¿Mai?

Siento sus dedos tocarme la espalda se me eriza el cuerpo, respiro su aroma dulzón que me hace volverme loca de pasión, tomo su mano creó que no lleguemos a ese desfile de beneficencia, la llevo apurada a mi habitación ahí será la antesala de mi gran excitación guardada por años.

Es momento del desfogue, siempre me comporte como una buena prometida y dama de sociedad, aguantándome las ansias solo por creer que era la única con este ímpetu a tener algo más que simples besos, solo para darme un chasco que a mi prometido jamás le guste como mujer, es más ni le llamaba un poco la atención por más esfuerzo que le dedique a ello, ya que Reito le ponía más atención a su secretario que sinceramente eso me quebrantó la autoestima demasiado en nuestros años de relación, pero hoy quiero sentir y vivir todo este sentimiento que tuve esclavizado y lo haré plenamente con Natsuki.

─Debemos irnos está por empezar el evento─Dice la joven de ojos jades viendo su reloj de cuarzo que hacia juego con su vestido.

─¿Quién quiere ir a ese lugar? Si te tengo donde quiero.─Le digo jadeante en su oreja para extasiarla de placer, pego mi pierna en medio de las suyas de manera provocativa, para que deduzca lo que deseo es algo candente a su lado.

─¿Cómo que quien? ¡Pues obviamente yo!

" **Natsuki no se lo pensó dos veces se va a la dirección opuesta del departamento, llevándose arrastras a una descolocada y libidinosa pelirroja"**

¿No pues qué demonios le sucede a Mai? sé que está deprimida aun, mira que llorarme mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte era mucho tango para mí y de manera considerada trate de aliviar su depre dándole leves golpecitos en su espalda para darle entender que estoy de su lado.

Pero de eso a quedarnos y no ir al evento hay mucho trecho, no me he desvelado a morir y cambiado de esta manera para no asistir, debo ser puntual como dijo Haruka debo mostrar que puedo hacer el mismo trabajo que Kiyohime, además aprovecharé el tiempo con Mai para hablar de lo que realizan en su empresa, que eso me come las neuronas tengo un millón de preguntas sobre sus métodos de ensamblaje y sobre sus futuros proyectos en el área automotriz que me siento entusiasmada por llegar para sentarnos y conversar de lo que me gusta…

 **"Entretanto en el salón de eventos del hotel más ostentoso de la ciudad, esta Shizuru de manera elegante con su vestido negro contrastando con pliegues verticales blanco almendra acompañado con un pequeño bolso de mano, organiza los últimos detalles por venir, ve con cuidado la escalera volada de cristal que conecta la pasarela y le indica a los encargados que vuelvan hacer desfilar a las modelos ya que no quiere errores, se retira la peli ocre para hablar con Harada si esta toda la colección completa y que quiere verificarlo ella misma y las instrucciones, sin embargo un hombre rubio la toma del antebrazo deteniendo se proceder"**

─Déjalos que hagan su trabajo, ya es hora de empecemos a recibir a los invitados─Le dice el señor Sears vestido galantemente con un traje tres piezas grisáceas, con una buena corbata de pura seda haciendo juego con un chaleco y lucir todo un aristócrata de buen ver.

─Solo le indico lo último.

─Ya les dejaste las instrucciones definidas, si se equivocan se les despide─Le dice de manera dura viendo al equipo creativo que se estremecen por oírlo hablar tan fríamente de sus empleos─ ahora concéntrate ya que deberás lucir como la líder que eres a los diseñadores y accionistas, ve y desenvuélvete en su entorno─Dice Jin astutamente.

Así que aquí estoy dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, saludo a unos diseñadores que he visto que han mostrado mucha tendencia en Europa y quieren mirar la línea que tenemos de la temporada, le doy los pormenores mientras Jin alardea de mis capacidades demasiado, hasta anunció enfrente de un reportero de manera extraoficial que seré la futura presidenta, para que se me arremolinaran con más preguntas de esa índole y así se me ha pasado el tiempo entre fotos y halagos, hasta que anuncian que muy pronto comenzara el evento.

─Hola bubu-zeque─Dice la rubia llegando de sorpresa por atrás.

─No me dijo Yukino que vendrías y mucho menos él.

Le digo con sorpresa viéndola de pareja con Reito, que ya me debe una grande, pero se hace el desentendido ¿qué acaso no sabrá que mis padres ya vinieron con el chisme de lo que anda soltando como mentiroso? después del desfile hablaré muy seriamente sobre este tema.

─Venimos a darte apoyo en este evento─Dice el hombre de cabello negro, mientras escaneaba a muchos de los posibles prospectos para esa noche.

─Ara, no lo ocupo─Le digo al insensato irritada.

─Yo vengo a otro asunto─Dice la rubia rompiendo abruptamente la mala vibra que se formaba entre Reito y Shizuru.

─¿A qué?─Le digo desconfiada ya que a ver a Yukino no creo, ella está trabajando fuertemente y no podría ponerle atención.

─A eso.─Señala a la entrada Haruka muy entusiasmada.

Desvió mi vista al oír su comentario igual que todos los presentes, para observar a una despampanante joven ingresar de manera magistral, con el mejor diseño de la noche de todas las damas presentes.

─No lo puedo creer.

Fue mi susurro al conocer quién era, ¡es su madre mis bocetos! me quedo estática al verla de manera tan diferente, es tan bella como sus curvas se contonean tan sensualmente y sus ojos como destellan seguridad, que la observo todo y ese todo es absolutamente "todo" lo que tiene de arriba y abajo claro lo hago disimuladamente no como los colegas y socios de aquí, solo le faltaba aventársele encima.

─Bellísima verdad Bubu-zeque─En tono de emoción.

Ignoro a Haruka y me acerco para preguntar que hace aquí, por más quita almas e introduzca la llama de fogosidad debe tener una explicación, ya que Natsuki fue la única que no se convocó a este sitio.

─Ara, Kuga─Le digo en forma de saludo intenso, tratando de intimidarla.

─Ey─Dice de manera casual la joven de ojos jades, pero ya no conversa más al sentir el jalón de su acompañante pelirroja.

─Hola Fujino san─Dice con recelo Mai al notar a Reito que conversaba momentos atrás a su lado, ya que para ella la otra mujer era amiga de su ex, ósea cómplices de su vil mentira.

─Kuga veo que la señorita Tokiha te acompaña.

Observo como su madre ni caso hizo ese comentario mío como si no le diese importancia, sin embargo la ex de Reito se le pega con malicia queriendo marcar territorio, me rio internamente esta no sabe que eso a mí me pica a dejarle en claro quién manda aquí.

─Tráeme mi bolso lo deje con Yukino─Le ordeno de mala manera a Natsuki enfrente de esa mujer, ya que no me agrada que me estén retando de esa manera y que sepa de una vez Tokiha que su madre me obedece en todo.

─No.─Dice cortante la joven de ojos jades mientras se da la vuelta y busca un sitio en donde hablar con Mai, ya que el consejo era ignorar y desobedecer a Kiyohime en ese evento.

¡Qué! ¿Acaso su madre se atrevió a decirme que no enfrente de esa don nadie? como se atreve a preferir a esa idiota de en vez de nosotros, frunzo el ceño al observar cómo se alejan de mi entorno sin mi previo permiso, para seguirla con enojo ya que a mí nadie me ignora, la tomo de la mano arrebatándosela a Mai para ir a hablar sobre la autoridad que ejerzo aquí.

─¡No vuelvas a decirme que no, delante de otras personas entiendes!─La regaño, faltaba más que nos haga a un lado su madre por otra.

─Fujino, no estoy en labor ahora─Dice convincentemente─ de hecho vengo por algo personal con Mai.─Mientras suelta el agarre de Shizuru y vuelve a tomar la mano de la pelirroja.

─Ara.

─Además tienes un montón de gatos a tu disposición para pedírmelo a mí─Señalando a Harada y Akane que estas se frotaban los ojos al no creer que la fachosa este vestida como una diva─Además me diste el día libre, ya que dijiste que cuanto más lejos de tu proyecto mejor.

Diablos en eso tiene razón, no la llame porque no la necesitaba en este sitio.

¿De qué diseñador es ese vestido?

─Haruka y mío─Le dice más seco.

─¿Cómo lo realizaron? ¿Y porque ese concepto lo eligieron?

─Los pormenores se los daré en el trabajo no aquí.─Le dice sin ninguna expresión.

Al ver que ya no tenía más argumento que dar se va, es la primera vez que me siento ignorada y cero en la izquierda, ya que Natsuki últimamente obtenía sus atenciones sin pedir nada a cambio, yo era su prioridad en todo, sin embargo es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que no soy su eje central y no lo he sido, solo con mi egoísmo ya acuestas lo creía un hecho.

Parece que su madre tiene pareja después de todo, pero ¿por qué me anda mintiendo diciendo que no? mientras me sale una pequeña venita de irritación ante eso.

" **Haruka junto con Reito se acercan de nuevo a Shizuru, mientras la rubia ve con preocupación la interacción que está teniendo con la pelirroja"**

─Le dije que mantuviera la distancia─Dice la rubia al aire.

─Mai no pierde el tiempo ya encontró novia y parece que se quiere comer a la jovencita aquí mismo─Dice Reito con curiosidad al observar de lejos.

Me les quedo viendo a mis amigos por esos comentarios.

─Tú tienes la culpa Reito debiste dejar a Tokiha libre hace mucho, no creí que fuera tan extrema su "necesidad", pero ahora que lo observo se le notan las ganas de quererse acostar con Natsuki─Haruka se preocupaba más al ver el toqueteo directo que le hacían a la joven de cabello cobalto.

─¿Oigan que es lo que está sucediendo?

Los encaro para que me expliquen que diantres hablan de ese par.

─Nada Shiz, solo que mi ex esta por devorarse ese delicioso manjar─Reito toma una copa de vino para analizar la situación─Pero parece que su acompañante no sabe nada de qué le están tirando la tanga en sus narices─Se burla el hombre ante esa interacción─Pobre se dará cuenta ya cuando este desnuda en la cama de Mai, la conozco cuando se ponía así podía ser muy peligrosa me libre porque soy astuto, sin embargo la joven no posee malicia.

─Debemos ayudarla bubu-zeque─Dispuesta a ir y advertirle del peligro, al oír que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la otra joven.

Me burlo como van a creer que Natsuki se va a dejar engatusar de manera tan infantil, además su madre tiene fuerza bestial si ella no quiere no pasara nada… a menos que quiera, por alguna razón ese pensamiento ya no fue tan grato, de que ella si desee tener ese encuentro…

Así que opto por trabajar que eso es lo que vengo a hacer aquí no andar pensando en estupideces de lo que haga su madre o no, comienzo con la rutina de hablar con los demás diseñadores, arrastrando a Haruka a mi lado para que deje de estar fantaseando con escenarios catastróficos, Jin al fin nota a Haruka pero de manera infantil decide ignorarla, ese gesto se me hizo familiar en alguien, no obstante no le tomo importancia ya que la advertencia de mi amiga me taladra de que Mai puede hacerle algo a Natsuki, la veo de reojo y noto algo que no me gusta.

─Idiota no te dejes tomar la mano─Digo sin pensarlo al verlas de ese modo.

─Perdón Fujino sama─Dice un señor que estaba conversando amenamente y sintió el cambio drástico de ambiente.

─Nada─Recompongo mis facciones a una profesional─ solo admiraba el diseño de esa mujer es una excelente pieza de moda la que trae puesta─Señalo a su madre que se deja acariciar por Tokiha de manera descarada en este evento, pero al ver que Reito de manera astuta aleja por fin a Mai de su madre la dejo de vigilar y suelto un suspiro de alivio.

─Es cierto es innovador, además que la portadora es una belleza─Dice un hombre con tono extranjero encantado con la joven.─Quizás aún pueda casarme a mis cincuenta años nuevamente.

─No Adolf, yo la vi primero─Dice el dueño de una compañía de diseño de América también de mediana edad.─Además la dejaron sola al fin, le pediré que salga a bailar conmigo y me cuente quien es su diseñador que eso también es muy importante, quizás lo contrate como nuevo talento, ocupamos artistas innovadores antes del concurso internacional.

─Ustedes están muy viejos sería mejor pareja para mí, miren y aprendan como se conquista a una bella jovencita.─Dice un señor de cuarenta años, mientras se acomoda su traje y quiere ir dispuesto a pedir una pieza de baile.─Bueno si no le convence mi galanura, recuerden tengo la chequera llena de ceros─Dice cínicamente.

Todos estos se ríen y le dan ánimos a ese pendejo rabo verde, pero a mí no me causa ninguna gracia y menos gracia me da ya que Jin que estaba al otro extremo de Natsuki, levanta la cabeza como perro de caza, al solo escuchar el comentario se va enseguida a esa dirección, lo veo caminar a paso veloz como nunca lo había visto, para ganarle el paso al otro hombre y lo que hace después me deja descolocada, abraza a su madre de manera protectora echando una mirada de halcón a quien iba a sacarla a bailar intimidándolo y haciendo regresar como zombi al dueño de la empresa extranjera, por esa demostración de odio de un Sears.

Me incomoda bastante que Jin ahora haga otra cosa irracional y es sacar a bailar a su madre, él no es de los hombres que se pongan coquetos con las mujeres es demasiado enérgico y reservado, mi mente vuela de manera perturbadora pensando que posiblemente se haya quedado prendado por Natsuki, ya que he de admitir esta preciosamente cautivadora.

─Bubu-zeque esto se salió de control.─Dice aturdida al ver el hijo de la presidenta tan meloso en su perspectiva con la joven.

─¿Dime esta fue tu idea?─Le digo furica al ver que su madre está siendo tomada de la cintura por Jin fuertemente.

─Solo quería que vieras el talento de Natsuki y dejaras de ser testaruda y la hagas tu asistente.

─No ocupo que me muestres su talento eso ya lo vi que lo tiene.─Le digo fuera de quicio, al notar el casi invisible forcejeo que está teniendo su madre, quizás Jin le está proponiendo cosas indecorosas y ella tan joven trata de librarse del lobo astuto, maldito no le conocía esas mañas tan asquerosas.

─Entonces debiste aceptarla antes, si lo hubieras hecho el señor Sears no miraría así a nuestra Natsuki.

─¿Nuestra?─Le digo descolocada por ese término.

─Bueno tuya.─Le dice enseguida para no meterse en problemas de propiedad.

─Haruka no es nuestra y tampoco mía.

Le informo ese detalle a mi amiga que no es nada de nosotros, bueno no más de ustedes mis bocetos ella si es suya y tienen todo el derecho de reclamar por ello, ustedes díganme a qué horas le estrello el macetero a Jin.

─¿Qué hace mi hijo?─Dice Lina al acercarse con Shizuru y Haruka viendo con intereses el baile que se efectúa.

Lo que faltaba que la presidenta este presenciando esto, mis bocetos como dije su madre se mete en problemas de a gratis, si a la presidenta no le hace gracia este escenario podría echar a patadas a Natsuki, hasta podría correrla de la compañía.

─Parece que mi padre anda buscándome madrastra─Dice Nao de manera de broma, al ver como su amiga se aguantaba de no aventar al señor Sears.

Les hago una sonrisa y trato de desviarles la atención donde están, pero es imposible ya que la presidenta, se sienta en la mesa de honor, pero sin despegar su vista ningún momento esto no me agrada en ningún sentido.

 **"Mientras Shizuru resolvía mentalmente como separar a Jin de Natsuki, estos conversaban de manera peligrosa"**

─Suélteme abandonador.

Mastico con odio a este sujeto que de la nada me obligo a bailar y yo que auguraba una buena noche ya que ignore a kiyohime como me dijeron, Mai me hablaba muy cordialmente de su empresa, pero todo eso se arruinó con este gañan.

─No te soltaré, debemos esperar un poco más─Dice el hombre rubio, mientras miraba de reojo a cualquier hombre que mirara con intenciones perversas a su hija, advirtiéndoles con su expresión de depredador que eso estaba prohibido.

─Usted tiene un trato con mi abuela, que no debe acercárseme en público─Le recuerdo al abandonador.

─El convenio era no ser público que eres mi hija, ¿acaso estoy diciendo que lo eres?─Dice confianzudamente el soberbio hombre, mientras daba su paso de baile magistral.

Este sujeto no sé qué demonios le pasa ya que me zangolotea de un lado a otro en este baile y me abraza de la nada, me dan ganas de patearlo, pero noto a la abuela que me da señas que me calme y le siga el rollo al abandonador por el momento, así que seguiré de mala gana con esto…

 **"Entretanto Reito sigue con Mai en un rincón del hotel"**

─Deberías ser menos obvia con esa joven, pareces zorra─Le dice el hombre de manera grosera.

─Déjame en paz y no te metas en mis planes.─Le dice en tono de fastidio.

─La escogiste muy verde para alguien como tú.

─No te preocupes que yo si pienso tomar responsabilidad de mis actos.

─Ah, así que ya tienes pensado acostarte con ella.─Le dice serenamente el hombre de cabello negro.

─No tiene nada de malo es mi novia.─Se justifica ante lo que va a realizar.

─No lo conseguirás.─Lo expresa con convicción.

─¿Qué?

─No le gustas de esa manera.

─¡Vete al diablo, yo sé que le gusto!─Le dice exasperada.

─Mai la única manera de acostarte con ella es que no se dé cuenta, no te ciegues de esa manera.─Le dice duramente─¿por qué te estás aferrando tan idiotamente?

─Me gusta─Le dice de manera angustiada─Tu no entiendes quiero sentirme mujer con alguien sincero que me ame, quiero que alguien me proteja y me desee sinceramente Natsuki guarda esas cualidades, sé que me puede amar lo sé─Le lagrimean los ojos─¡Quiero tener todo eso que tú me negaste por años! ¿Eso es tan malo?

─Mai─Su expresión antes soberbia se apaga, al observar el daño terrible que había cometido con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 **"Nao que estaba paseando por el el hotel ve a la pelirroja que está llorando aun lado de un hombre, se va aprisa y se posiciona enfrente de Reito"**

─¿Estás bien Mai?

Le digo de manera heroína al rescate de su vieja, pero el cretino que la hizo llorar me ve con aprensión, este sujeto es de cuidado sin embargo soy más de cuidado que él, uy si sabré que tan perra puedo ser en mis momentos de maldad pura, que a este chihuahua lo dejo llorando en la esquina como toda una dóberman.

─Si alguna vez quieres mi ayuda ven a mí, será mi manera de compensarte lo que te cause Mai─Dice el pelinegro dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes se acomoda a un lado de Nao─Aléjate de ella, ya ha sufrido suficiente por sujetos como nosotros─Le susurra en modo de advertencia.

¿Hay que le pasa a ese chihuahua para ladrarme a mí? le iba a dar sus zapes, sin embargo opto de manera inteligente por no hacerlo aquí después se los daré con gusto en un lugar privado, así que mejor voy y tomo del hombro de mi mujer para que tranquilice ese llanto tan desconsolado.

─Todo va a estar bien.

─¿Tan insípida soy que no puedo enamorar a nadie?

¿Qué esa pregunta tan idiota? pues claro que no lo es, mira que le eche un ojo porque esta guapetona y esta para hacerme calentar en segundos.

─No digas tonterías eres hermosa cualquiera se fijaría en ti.

─Es que me siento no deseada─Lo dice con dolor.─Y la verdad Reito tiene razón me estoy viendo como una zorra.

─¡Por dios mujer estás ligando tienes que ser coqueta y expresar un poco más tu deseo! ¿Qué tiene eso de zorra? No le hagas caso al chihuahua, así que mamita no se haga desear tanto, solo hay que ser más atrevida tirarle todo el arsenal sin dejarla respirar con tu encanto.

La voy a besar ya que le tire el rollo conquista fácil para darle con todo a mi mujer.

─Es cierto es muy pronto darme por vencida, quiero a Natsuki y la tendré esta noche.─Se levanta con un espíritu feroz.

¡Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer! no me acordaba de la cachorra virginal es su cita y de ese modo le di aliento para que se le tirara encima a mi pobre inocentona, que ahora debo vigilarla mejor ya que acabo de activarle una bomba de tiempo…

 **"Entretanto se termina la pieza de baile y Jin se aleja al ver que Mai venia por su hija alejando a posible roba pollitas a su percepción, Tokiha ve a Lina y decide sentarse con ella llevando a su acompañante, mientras Shizuru vigilaba de cerca esa interacción"**

Como siempre mi lugar es el de estar a la derecha en la mesa donde están los accionistas más destacados, estamos conversando sobre los diseños, pero miro a Tokiha mientras apretujaba a su madre con más descaro, haciéndome pensar que trabajos forzados le haré futuramente a Natsuki por este malestar que me esta ocasionando ahora..

 **"Mientras Shizuru pensaba en sus castigos y Natsuki seguía con ignorarla, el evento empezó sin percances en el transcurso de este se oían los halagos y alabanzas por tan exquisita colección dejando complacidos a los invitados, al terminar el desfile varios diseñadores se levantan con copas en mano y se dirigen a la mesa de honor seguido por reporteros que tomaban fotos sin parar"**

─Brindemos por el gran éxito de Fujino por esta nueva línea que tendrá tu nombre, serás más exitosa que nunca─Dice de la nada una diseñadora rencorosamente, levantando la copa de vino.

─Ara, perdón que yo no brindaré con ustedes el alcohol me hace rápido─Miento convenientemente ya que beber estando esperando a los bocetos es incorrecto, además todos esos que se levantaron dizque a "felicitarme" sé de antemano que los aplaste como Jin me enseño y quieren venir a desquitarse por la envidia que les debe corroer por el éxito que ostento ahora.

─¿Qué acaso Fujino es mucho para nosotros por eso no quiere brindar a nuestro lado?─Dice la diseñadora con resentimiento, ya que había competido años atrás con la peli ocre y fue desbancada.

─Dije que no puedo beber ahora─Le repito a la impertinente.

─Y así tienen el descaro de invitarnos por igual a sabiendas que nos tratan como minoristas, ¿qué clase de evento de caridad tan hipócrita manejan aquí?─Sigue la diseñadora desdeñando con desdén su punto de vista, dejando en silencio la mesa de honor y los periodistas acérrimos por una nota escandalosa, mientras Jin toma la copa para calmar el ambiente.

─Por supuesto que no, no tratamos de ser descortés con su nadie.─Toma una copa y se la da a Shizuru─Brindaremos por su éxito como el de todos los aquí presentes.

Me quedo muda ya que Jin intervino aquí me da la copa esperando que la beba, pensando cómo me voy a librar de esta situación ya que los reporteros se dejaron venir como víboras.

─Por su éxito Fujino─Dice la diseñadora hipócritamente.

Pero con ese comentario todas las miradas están sobre mí por la acción que voy a realizar, cierro los ojos diablos si no hubieran intervenido otra que me odia con fervor por mis acciones del pasado, hubiera salido bien librada de esto y sin más pienso beber este trago, pero una mano me detiene y me quita la copa para bebérsela sin pensarlo.

─No importa que yo celebre con ustedes de en vez de Fujino─Dice Natsuki con una sonrisa sensual, para hacer suspirar a los presentes.─Tengo mucha resistencia para el alcohol, no como nuestra anfitriona.

─Por supuesto que no.─Dicen en unción los invitados.

Veo que la diseñadora impertinente se molestó por esta intervención de su mama y ya no podía echarme más sal directamente y levanta otra copa en modo de reto contra Natsuki diciéndole que va a probar sus capacidades en su resistencia en la bebida, conozco esto se pondrá a peor ya que además de la diseñadora se unieron mis demás rivales que van a hacerla trizas aquí por ayudarme insensatamente, diablos su madre debió ignorarme cómo lo estaba haciendo, se acaba de meter en el nido de arañas ponzoñosas y no podre ayudarla...

 **"El señor Sears se pone enfrente de Natsuki y tenía intención de quitarle la copa, sin embargo se da cuenta de que eso sería una grosería y se abstiene de intervenir"**

─Brindemos por la bella acompañante de Tokiha.─Dice la diseñadora.

Esa me pasa la copa y ahora todas las miradas están sobre de mí, no me importa ya que estaban por orillar a beber a Kiyohime y eso no lo pudo permitir aunque estoy haciendo lo que Saeko me prohibió que es beber en un lugar público ya que tiendo a perderme mucho con el alcohol y solo bebo en compañía de Nao ya que ella me cuida siempre de que nadie se me acerque estando así.

No me queda de otra y comienzo a tomar ya que parece que todos aquí me van a dar una ronda y me llevan de mesa en mesa todo influenciado por esa idiota cara de papa, Nao de manera disimulada quiere detener que siga bebiendo.

─No sigas─Le dice la pelirroja, mientras le manda más señas que no continúe bebiendo, ya que la ve recorrer todas las mesas.

La araña esta con signos de agarrarme a zapes, sin embargo como detengo a estos sujetos, estoy segura de que si dejo de beber querrán celebrar de nuevo con Kiyohime.

Pasan los minutos y una hora comienzo a sentir el mareo el alcohol está haciendo en mi sistema nervioso, quizás ya llegue al nivel de intoxicación, sé que nadie me puede ayudar veo que la abuela está bien encabritada con todos sus achichincles por seguir dándome más alcohol, pero yo disimulo re bien que esto no me causa ni cosquillas y sigo bebiendo como deshidratada.

La abuela se levanta y comienza a dar un anuncio de la colección harta de la situación y todos desvían la atención de mí al fin, al momento de hacerlo me dirijo bien digna al pasillo, al no ver nadie mi adrenalina cae junto conmigo y antes de azotar aquí siento el abrazo de alguien que me sostiene.

 **"Erstin es quien toma a Natsuki para sacarla de inmediato del salón de eventos, pero no se dan cuenta de que Shizuru pensó lo mismo"**

─¿Ara, que hacen con mi empleada?

Le digo de inmediato a la asistente de Lina.

─Bueno como sabe debemos retirarla de aquí, puede dar mal aspecto a nuestra compañía si se dan cuenta como quedo─Dice Erstin convincentemente.

Frunzo el ceño que mal aspecto ni que nada, su madre nos ayudó de nuevo.

─No es necesario es mi subalterna, me encargaré personalmente de ella.

En pocas palabras aléjate que no ocupo estorbos, sin embargo la asistente de Lina se me pone enfrente demasiado altanera.

─Yo me haré cargo de Natsuki, yo puedo protegerla.

─Ara.

Veo en los ojos de la asistente fuego para darme cuenta que está completamente enamorada de su madre, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Natsuki en su tiempo libre? Primero Tokiha y ahora esta, supongo que ya tiene quien la ayude, así que me doy la vuelta muy digna, no se preocupen mis bocetos ella tiene muchas manos que la ayuden no ocupa la mía… no sé ni porque me tome la molestia de buscarla desesperadamente, hasta le ordene a Haruka buscar su auto para sacarla de aquí...

 **"Mientras Shizuru se va Erstin entra a los pasillos del hotel y recarga con cuidado a Natsuki en la pared"**

─Señorita debemos irnos rápido de aquí.

─¿A dónde vamos?─Le dice toda mareada y desorientada Natsuki.

─A la mansión─Dice con enojo─Pero necesito ver que nadie nos vea salir de aquí, espéreme no se vaya a mover.

─Como diga mi niñera─Le hago el signo de ella es mi capitán, solo que me resbalo y comienzo a reír como babosa por todo.

Sé que me dijeron que no me moviera, pero esa planta carnívora me quiere echar pleito.

─Tú, porque me miras feo─Le digo a esa planta verde mientras me sostengo como puedo.

─Natsuki.─Dice Mai que la había buscado hasta encontrarla, ve con curiosidad su pelea con una pequeña palmera decorativa.

─Esa soy yo─Dice con más risas─Bueno eso creo, que tal que lo verificamos en un espejo, pero antes déjame golpeo a la carnívora─Levanta los puños y golpea al aire haciéndola tambalear un poco por no darle a nada─Diablos tiene buena defensa.

─Vamos.─Dice mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver el pancho que realizaba en el pasillo la otra joven.

 **"Mai la sostiene con su cuerpo, pero antes de proseguir Erstin la detiene"**

─¿Qué hace?─Le dice la rubia enojada y quiere quitarle a Natsuki.

─¿Qué acaso no es obvio ayudo a Natsuki?

─No se preocupe, yo me encargo de Kuga─Le dice en tono agudo.

─Me niego no ocupo su ayuda, además estas demás aquí.

─No te estoy pidiendo permiso, dame a Natsuki─Le dice de manera demandante.

─No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

─¿Y usted sí?─Le dice con desdén mientras sus manos están en su cintura airada.

─Sí, tengo todo el derecho del mundo ya que es mi novia.

 **"Con eso último dejo desarmada a la rubia, mientras Mai empuja a una Erstin sin espíritu al escuchar la relación que afirmaba la pelirroja dejándola marchar sin más"**

Mai me enseña el camino, mientras me tropiezo con todo se me hace tan chistoso como el piso se mueve.

─Uy siento que está temblando.

─Aquí estaremos bien.─Le dice mientras abre la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

Pues no sé si estaremos bien, pero en este momento feliz me vale, miro la cama y como pude me aviento en ella.

 **"Natsuki está riéndose débilmente, Mai se acerca con cuidado y la voltea para ver en qué estado se encontraba, dejándola ver el escote pronunciado, la pelirroja no se lo piensa dos veces se quita los zapatos para ponerse encima y comenzar a besar su cuello"**

─Me haces cosquillas.─Le dice una ebria Natsuki mientras la empuja débilmente aun lado, pero la pelirroja aprisiona sus manos para besarla con más desespero.

─Natsuki no te muevas.

"Sus labios chocan con la joven, mientras sus manos van a sus muslos y subir intempestivamente"

─Mai.

 **"Natsuki con ese brote de adrenalina logra recomponerse un poco y logra manotear la mano que se colaba en su vestido indebidamente"**

─¿Que tratas de hacer?

Le digo medio mareada a Mai, que esta parece que no me pela para nada, solo siento que se me vuelve a montar para seguir acariciándome.

 **"Mientras tanto Shizuru sigue con el ceño fruncido y ve algo extraño se acerca enseguida con Erstin"**

Donde diablos se metió su madre, me giro a la izquierda y derecha, ya que veo a Erstin sola y ella se llevó a Natsuki ebria de aquí no puede ser que en tan poco tiempo ya la hayan puesto a "salvo" la detengo.

─¿Dónde está Kuga?

─Esto no le incumbe Fujino sama.

─No te hagas la idiota conmigo y contéstame bien lo que te pregunto, ¿dónde está?

Le digo con mucha rabia, casi la podía perforar con la mirada, siento un temblor de su parte.

──Está con Tokiha.─Dice sin pensarlo dos veces por la mirada intimidatoria que está recibiendo.

─¡La dejaste con Mai!

─No la deje, ella sin mi consentimiento se la llevo.

─Ara, ara…

Toco mi sien tratando de calmar mi cólera a la idiotez que acabo de oír, pero al ver que no pude por el pequeño esfuerzo que puse, mis bocetos no escuchen a su madre unos minutos ya que pondré en su lugar a una inepta.

─Erstin─Le digo con un tono demasiado enojado.─Si no puedes cuidar a Natsuki como es debido, no te vuelvas a ofrecer aun cargo tan importante, si no estás capacitada para ello.

Después de decirle su déficit y lo mala que es cuidando a una persona ebria voy en busca de su madre, ¡maldición!, voy a paso rápido buscando aun empleado del hotel que me pueda informar si Tokiha tiene reservada una suite, ya que los comentarios maliciosos de Haruka y Reito me llevan a esa conclusión.

─Tú el de ahí detente de inmediato─Le digo al gerente del hotel con tono de autoridad.

─Fujino sama en que puedo ayudarle─Le dice con miedo el hombre, ya que sabía de antemano el carácter explosivo de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

─Quiero saber la habitación de Mai Tokiha.

─Es contra las normas del hotel dar esa información privada.

─Ara, si no me dice cancelaré el contrato anual que tenemos aquí.─Lo amenazo enseguida y surte efecto el gerente me da la dirección y la llave maestra este sujeto en vedad sabe lo que le conviene.

 **"Entretanto en la suite del hotel, Mai seguía besando a una ebria Natsuki, que estaba ya medio vestir por las manos inquietas de la pelirroja seguía surcando el cuerpo de la joven"**

─Kiyohime.

─No, Nat soy Mai.─Decía jadeante.

─Kiyohime.

"La pelirroja se enoja al seguir escuchando ese apodo y opta por besarla de manera brusca para callarla, que esta invade su boca de manera lasciva para querer marcar todo lo que pudiera, Mai se sentía lista para entrar al siguiente nivel, pero antes de quitarle el vestido a Natsuki siente un empujón fuerte quitándola de encima de la joven ebria"

─Yo, que tú me largaba─Le digo histérica al ver las condiciones en la que tenían a su madre, como se atreve a tocarla si a distancia se nota que no está en condiciones de intimar.

─Kiyohime…─murmuraba entre si la joven de cabello cobalto─ Kiyohime.

─Aguanta ahí Natsuki que debo poner en su lugar a esta aprovechada, en nombre de nuestros bocetos esta no sale ilesa de aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenos dias y saludos XD perdon por la tardanza es que ahora si tuve un incoveniente grandote por eso no habia escrito el capitulo-.- y ademas el tiempo ahora se me esta siendo limitado, alguien comento que ahora por las fechas debo tener tiempo libre jaja ya quisiera pero parece que no sera asi para mi, bueno de hecho les subo la conti en contratiempo ya que deberia estar lista para irme y no estar en la compu 0.0, queria contestar todas sus preguntas sin embargo hoy no podre perdon por eso siempre trato de contestar sus dudas, pero para la proxima espero tener el tiempo de realizarlo...**

 **Posdata... No me he olvidado de un amor que traspasa el tiempo, solo que el tiempo es malvado y no me deja avanzar ese fic :(... Pero lo hare dejen me desocupo de algunos asusntos XD...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

Aun veo a su madre que está ahí en unas condiciones deplorables en la cama con el vestido subido más de lo normal y con los tirantes rasgados me entra una cólera y sin más le meto una bofetada a esta infeliz tirándola, que todavía se levanta alebrestada después del bofetón para querer intimidarme con decirme que es la oficial pareja de Natsuki y que tenía todo el derecho de intimar a la hora que le plazca, sin embargo ese elemento a su defensa me da tan igual como que sea su "pareja o amante" y como tal se lo hice saber metiéndole otro bofetón a esta perturbada mental.

─¡Sal de mi habitación o llamo a seguridad!─Dice la pelirroja airada con su rostro hinchado por las bofetadas que le había propinado.

─No ocupas decirme que hacer claro que me retiro, pero me voy con Kuga.─Le digo en tono de autosuficiencia.

Voy a la cama y acomodo su vestido azul tan hermoso diseño para que esta estúpida lo haya malogrado, lo único rescatable de esta situación es que no toco de más a su madre, pero noto el detalle que no puedo cargarla por ustedes mis bocetos, sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte y después me reñiría su madre por esto es demasiado aprensiva con mis cuidados por el embarazo, así que opto por mandarle un mensaje al gerente que será bueno como mula de carga.

─¡Suelte a mi novia!─Dice al salir de su conmoción y se pone en medio de la cama la pelirroja al notar las intenciones de la peli ocre.

─Ara.

Parece que esta tipeja aun quiere más de mi furia, me dice todo las influencias que tiene su familia y que esto no se quedara así me burlo de la escuincla idiota que tengo enfrente, sus amenazas no hacen ni un poco de mella en mí, me acerco paso a paso con mi odio emanando de mi ser que la hago retroceder de inmediato y por mi acción choca en la pared, al tenerla acorralada tomo un mechón de su cabello rojizo y lo jalo para que me vea muy bien.

─Si sabes lo que te conviene señorita Tokiha no te metas en mi camino por menos que esto, he destrozado y desmoralizado a muchos, no me tientes.─Mi tono se vuelve muy peligroso.

─No te tengo miedo─Dice con la voz temblorosa al sentir la intensa mirada en su contra, helándole los huesos esa presencia terrorífica.

─Que mala eres mintiendo.─sonríe malévolamente al notar el temor de la pelirroja.─Ara, entonces vamos a probar hasta donde llega su falsa valentía.

Antes de que pasara algo de lo que no me pudiera contener, entra para variar el gerente escandalizado al ver a una asustada joven agachando la mirada, me alejo de la tonta pelirroja y le ordeno al sujeto que cargue a su madre fuera de la habitación y la lleven al estacionamiento, antes de irme dejo bien en claro a la otra que se ande con cuidado con Natsuki o la próxima no seré tan benevolente…

 **"Entretanto Haruka se asoma varias veces en el estacionamiento del hotel para ver si venia Shizuru, ya estaba desesperada por la espera prolongada, pero ve a la peli ocre como dirige a un hombre a su dirección con Natsuki en brazos y la introducen en el auto mientras ella se queda sorprendida por las condiciones que iba"**

─¿Que le sucedió?─Dice la rubia preocupada al notar el vestido maltrecho.

─Después hablamos en detalle, ya que tú también tienes de culpa en haberla traído a mis espaldas al evento─Le digo en forma de acusación, sin embargo antes de tirarle mi rabia ahora Haruka noto al indeseable aquí.─¿Qué haces aquí Reito?

─Haruka me invito a este evento y su deber es dejarme sano y salvo en mi departamento o mi secretario vendrá por mí y ya saben cómo se pone el hombre de histérico si no llego a cierta hora─Lo dice muy digno mientras acomodaba su cinturón de seguridad y veía por el retrovisor a la joven de cabello cobalto sorprendiéndose al reconocerla.─¿Qué haces con la novia de Mai?

─Reito deja en paz a Bubu-zeque.─Le dice en tono de advertencia que ya veía de poca paciencia a Shizuru.

─¡Es que es la novia de Mai!─Girándose de lleno para ver a la peli ocre que tenía recostada a Natsuki es sus piernas y quería saber que sucedía con eso.

─Kanzaki me da igual que sea su "novia" o lo que sea, pero si no sabe respetarla como es debido no merece acercársele para nada.─Le digo rabiosa al recordar que se querían aprovechar de su estado ebrio.

─Esto traerá problemas─Dice Kanzaki secándose el sudor que empezó a emanar de su frente.

─A mí esa escuincla berrinchuda no me preocupa.─Le digo con desinterés.

─Mai es muy cercana a la familia Sears, puede que te perjudique.

─Reito no he llegado hasta esta posición teniéndole miedo a niñatos y lo sabes, al único de temerle es Jin de ahí en fuera todos son enemigos pequeños.

─¿Bubu-zeque había tanta seguridad al entrar?─Lo dice en tono preocupado y detener su auto.

─¿Por qué lo dices Haruka?

─Por eso.

Haruka me señala afuera del hotel a Jin con sus guardaespaldas buscando desesperados a alguien, no quería que nadie viese a su madre en este estado, así que cubro con mi abrigo su rostro antes de pasar la malla seguridad que puso para que nadie saliera sin su consentimiento.

Le indico a Haruka que avance que yo arreglo esto enseguida, bajo la ventanilla para interrogar este proceder tan inusual.

─¿Qué sucede? Esto no estaba en la organización del evento─Le digo al guardaespaldas de Jin, ya que el señor Sears está en otro mundo que ni siquiera me nota, al estar plantado en la puerta del hotel con las facciones demasiado desencajada.

─Fujino sama buscamos a una joven llamada Natsuki Kuga.─Le dice con mucho respeto y precaución con la mujer.

─¿Por qué?─Le digo descolocada y más al notar una foto en su mano de su madre.

─No se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos no es nada de importancia siga su camino.─El hombre robusto se gira para la puerta principal al escuchar a Jin ordenándole de mala manera que se pongan a vigilar o lo despide.

El guardaespaldas ni siquiera me registro ya que soy la mano derecha de Jin así que salimos como si nada, sin embargo lo que me dijo que no era "nada" ni él se la creía.

─Pero que fue todo eso, ¿por qué buscan a la novia de Mai como delincuente?─Dice Kanzaki confundido.

─Creo que el señor Sears se fijó en Natsuki─Dice Haruka asustada.

─Ara, ara, espero que no…

 **"Con eso último se quedó el silencio en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al departamento de Shziuru, mientras tanto en el hotel está Mai por marcharse airada para saber dónde se llevaron a Natsuki, pero es detenida por Nao al llegar algo agitada a la suite"**

Veo de reojo todo el sitio buscando al cachorro desnudo ya que me escandalice porque Harada me comento que vio a mi mujer llevándose a mi virginal, disimulo buscando rastros de evidencia de Nat le echo un ojo a la cama esta desordenada, sin embargo no está el cuerpo del delito.

─¿Y Natsuki?

Le digo a mi vieja tanteando el terreno porque no se ve muy feliz que digamos, es más parece que quiere matar a alguien solo que se detiene.

─Se la llevo otra mujer─Dice en tono irritado.

Me sale un suspiro de alivio parece que Erstin si hizo bien su trabajo es más ya con esa información en mis manos de que Nat está bien se me quita un peso de encima, me le acerco a mi mujer y se ve que quiere llorar.

─¡Me la quitaron y me amenazaron hasta me jalaron el cabello!─Dice ya llorando en el hombro de Nao.

Me toco la sien algo cansada por la situación mi vieja entró en lado sentimental.

─Mai.─Le digo calmadamente ya que será fácil calmar alguien tan dócil como ella, solo con decirle que estoy aquí con ella y eso bastara.─estaré a tu lado siempre─Le parpadeó y le doy mi mirada patentada de sinceridad que todas caen a mis pies.

─¡Cállate mentirosa!─Dice cambiándole las facciones a una crispada.─No me interrumpas con tus mentiras, estoy desahogándome aunque no te importe lo que me pase.

Huff eso me estremeció pensé que era una niña de la alta cuna que tenía buenos modales para todo, no que tenía a una fiera guardada ahí en su educada expresión.

─¿Estás enojada?─Le digo levantando una ceja.

─No estoy muy feliz ya que otra vino y me quito lo que es el amor de mi vida por eso estoy "tan" feliz, que tú llegues para mentirme falso amor─Dice en modo de sarcasmo mientras busca su bolsa e irse de la habitación.

Me rio un poco ya que su enojo me hace mucha gracia.

─¿En qué te fijaste en Natsuki?

Le digo mientras me siento en una silla y cruzo la pierna para esperar su respuesta, bueno es una gran pregunta aunque ya sé la respuesta, es por la belleza que es la desgraciada mira que me tuve que aguantarme mucho para no tirármela y eso si es fuerza de voluntad imaginen una salvaje en su etapa de desarrollo eso si era tentación, muchas veces tuve que buscar ayuda de Yamada para que me dijera que esa bestia es más mi hermana y que no era mi cobertor quita fríos.

─Natsuki es tan pura e inocente─Dice suspirando.─Ella nunca me pondría los cuernos ni me lastimara.

No manches mi mujer solo quiere estrenarse a Natsuki y cree que por ser inocentona en el arte amatoria no puede dañarla, frunzo el ceño eso es un pensamiento idiota, por más inocente y leal que sea una persona siempre te dañara aunque no sea intencional, es la ley del amor siempre lastimas a quien más amas ya sea fraternal o de pareja.

─Mai si quieres que no te dañen estas por el camino equivocado, para entregar tu corazón debes estar expuesto al daño.

─Tu que vas a saber de amor, si se nota que eres una mentirosa que no conoce el significado.

Me levanto para marcharme también ya que ese comentario si me hirió, no me conoce para hablarme así, es cierto el amor de pareja no le he tenido, pero el intenso aprecio que le tuve a mi madre era tanto, que el día que falleció un desolado sentimiento me invadió que aún me quema el alma, ya que por más que amase a mi madre no la pude retener a mi lado es una marca de mi adolescencia que aún tengo marcada.

─Perdón no quise decir eso─Mai dice de inmediato al notar que la siempre sinvergüenza mujer se le nublaba la vista por un momento.

─Es cierto mi forma de amar es tan retorcido que asustaría a cualquiera, la única que entiende mi afecto es una bestia.

Mejor me retiro antes que esto me traiga amargos recuerdos, después buscaré otra táctica para acercarme a mi mujer.

─¿Quieres tener una cita?─Dice la pelirroja condescendientemente.

─¿Eh?

─Es mi manera de compensar mi mal comentario.

Me hubiera encabronado si otra vieja me lo hubiera dicho así tan a lo descarado para quererme tratar con ternura, pero esta se nota que ni sabe ni lo que dice que por alguna razón me causa gracia su actitud desinteresada.

─Claro acepto la cita, pero la quiero ahora.

Pero ya que ella se puso de bandeja de plata no desaprovechare la oportunidad que me está dando.

─¡Ahora!─Le dice escandalizada por la respuesta.

─No he sido buena esperando en nada.─Le digo sinceramente.

─Entonces vamos a cenar aquí en el hotel cuentan con un bonito lugar.

─No mejor pasemos a la parte interesante.─Con tono coqueto.

─¿Cuál?

─Esto es mejor que una cena.

Me arrimo a mi mujer para darle lo que quiere, sus ojos y su cuerpo lo expresan entiendo perfectamente que está necesitada de "eso", la beso con depravación para aventarla a la cama mis manos suben por sus muslos sin permiso, así siempre comienzo con mis conquistas y siempre salen satisfechas por mi derroche de lujuria, sin embargo comienzo a ver lágrimas de sus ojos que me descolocan.

─Parece que la única manera de tener a alguien es sin amor y lo único que tendré es a una lujuriosa encima de mí.

─Tonta no digas eso.─Aunque si soy una lujuriosa.

─Es que me estás tratando como una cualquiera.

Ay demonios porque mi corazón dolió al oírla decir eso tan melancólicamente, que me hace realizar algo que jamás he hecho con otra mujer la abrazo con cariño de esa que no sabía que podía dar y le beso con cuidado diablos que cursi estoy siendo pero la verdad me nació realizarlo y la sigo besando cariñosamente hasta sentirla estremecer en mis brazos...

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento de Shizuru.**

─Dale algo fuerte para que se le baje la borrachera─Dice Reito mientras comienza a buscar en los anaqueles del costoso condominio.

─Natsuki tiro todo─Dice la peli ocre mientras se mueve para buscar algo para cubrir a la otra joven.

─¿Bubu-zeque y también el té?─La rubia también buscaba con extrañeza que ni eso hubiera.

─No tengo dijo que poseía estimulantes peligrosos y lo cambio por leche y chocolate hasta me trajo galletas para acompañarla muy buena por cierto.─decía la peli ocre enseñándole las cosas por si querían, entre tanto ella degustaba una con cuidado ya que sentía un antojo insaciable de algo dulce.─Ara no me cansaré de esta galletas son la octava maravilla.

"Kanzaki se quede contrariado al escuchar como Shizuru decía como si nada que le habían quitado su té y lo que, lo conmocionaba era verla comer algo que estaba seguro no le gustaba para nada, no podía creer como la presuntuosa podía ser domada sin que se diera cuenta"

─¿Que es para ti la novia de Mai?─El hombre peli negro se cruza de brazos curioso por saber que conexión rara había ahí.

─Ara… Nada para mí no es nada, pero deja de decir "novia de Mai" su nombre es Natsuki Kuga.─Dice en tono irritado.

─¿Y dices que no es nada?─Descolocado ve de reojo a Haruka que esta se hace la desentendida encogiéndose de hombros y sigue buscando algo en los anaqueles para bajarle lo alcoholizado a la joven de cabello cobalto.─¡Está comiendo galletas en forma de oso!─Dice exasperado al aire para que vieran el punto de su sorpresa.

─Bubu-zeque está embarazada se comería hasta un tanque de guerra si ese es su antojo─Le decía la rubia al pelinegro.

─Ara, los escuchamos─Le dice en tono resentido la peli ocre viendo la galleta con cuidado─Nos gustan las galletas verdad mis amores─Frota su vientre y toma otra galleta y se la come despacio para desquicio de Reito.

─Perderás la línea─La acusa rápidamente.

─Son nutritivas Nat se aseguró de eso, así que no perderé nada le dice tranquilamente─ pero Reito ahora que recuerdo, ¡cómo diablos te atreves a mentirles a mis padres!─Le digo sujetando esa corbata hasta el punto de estrangularlo, ya que me quito el gusto de seguir comiendo ahora es momento de poner las cosas claras.

─Shizuru tranquila, ten come más de tus ositos con calorías─Dice el pelinegro asustado dándole otra caja que los contenía.

─Ya no quiero, lo que ahora deseo es matarte por decir que soy tu prometida y además que tendré un hijo tuyo.

─Tenía que usar ese recurso mi padre quería comprometerme y la mujer que escogieron no es manipulable como Mai y es peligroso para mi vida secreta.

─Idiota sabes de lo que soy capaz por andar queriéndote pasar de listo conmigo y tú preocupado con tu vida "secreta" que no va a ser tan secreta cuando lo publique en el primer diario de la nación tu desliz con tu secretario.

─Calma no ocupas amenazarme solo será por unos meses mientras encuentro a alguien accesible que se haga pasar por mi novia, además Shiz si quieres como trato especial puedo reconocer a los gemelos oficialmente, mi prestigio es bueno mis papas se pondrían felices─Dice en tono tentador.

─¿Qué?

─Si lo he estado pensando que no estaría demás tener hijos postizos, así nadie dudaría de mi hombría te daré pensión alimenticia no me cuesta nada hacerlo, hasta los llevaré al parque nos sacamos fotos para revistas y seremos una linda familia, todos adoran a gente exitosa y guapa en las portadas─Expresa con convicción.

Me sale una vena irritada y quiero volver a partirle la cara a Kanzaki mis bocetos no ocupan un padre postizo y menos uno tan idiota.

─Reito vámonos─Dice Haruka jalándolo de un brazo antes que lo asesinaran ahí mismo─Debemos hablar seriamente de que ya va siendo hora de que te fajes los pantalones y hables con tus padres de lo que en verdad deseas.

─Haruka─Se queja el hombre peli negro─Es un buen convenio todos ganamos, muy prontamente despedirán a Zuru.

─Ara, no me van a despedir─Le dice confiada.

─Lo van a hacer falta poco para que se te note el estado y más comiendo esas calorías.

─Reito ya no te metas con mis galletas.─Le dice en tono de amenaza.

─Mira Shiz yo puedo darte un sostén económico bueno, ya que conociendo al demonio ese de Sears no dejara que trabajes en la industria de la moda nunca, ya que firmaste ese convenio de exclusividad igual que Haruka, así que estás perdida como diseñadora.

─Shizuru no va a perder nada será la presidenta─Le corta el rollo apocalíptico la rubia─ así que Reito deja de decir sandeces de que quieres reconocer a los gemelos, que esos bebés ya tienen quien los cuide no te metas en este asunto que si de por si es delicado y tu interviniendo no es bueno.─Le dice regaño a su amigo y se gira y ve a Shizuru.─Ya nos retiramos de aquí es muy tarde, ya puedes lidiar con la situación sola y tú también ponte las pilas Bubu-zeque y no le andes dando vueltas tanto el asunto y dile a Natsuki que ya le diseñaste "bocetos".

─Ara.

Se van de manera civil Reito y Haruka eso no lo creí capaz ya que tenía ganas de rebanarle la cabeza a Kanzaki por darme otra de sus fabulosas ideas y luego Haruka presionándome con el mismo tema, así que para calmarme un poco mejor iré a ver como se encuentra su madre que está en mi habitación.

─¿Cómo te sientes?─Le digo a un lado de Natsuki.

─Kiyohime… Kiyohime.

De nuevo con eso no ha dejado de balbucearlo, parece que no despertara para esta noche, así que opto por poner una frazada y mantenga su temperatura para que no se resfrié, le acomodo la almohada un poco y sin querer me acerco a verla más de cerca como instinto de observadora.

─Tiene unas pestañas grandes mis bocetos.

Mientras toco el vientre y admiro la belleza natural que posee que antes no podía apreciar por el ego tan hinchado que me inundaba y por tenerle tirria por la demanda perdida.

─Su cabello de color cobalto es muy largo no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Deslizo mis dedos en el con cuidado paso un largo rato acariciándolo preguntándome si ustedes también poseerán su tono de cabello, mientras comienza a darme también sueño me recargo un poco en su pecho, siento la calidez que me reconforta de manera sorprendente, su respiración tranquila me calma y comenzamos respirar a la par de manera sincronizada.

─Natsuki otra vez estuvo ahí cuando la necesitábamos…─Le susurro a mis bebés.

Quizás Haruka tiene razón, quizás deba darle una oportunidad aunque la desconfianza aun surja en mí de que no debo confiar en nadie, pero ya tome mi decisión aunque le haré una prueba básica la evaluaré que tan responsable es y eso lo conoceré observándola como se desarrollara como mi asistente y si pasa esa expectativa le diré sobre su existencia a su madre…

 **"En la mañana siguiente el sol golpea de lleno a una joven con melena cobalto, haciendo que se despierte lentamente"**

Me duele mucho la maceta pareciera como si un tren me hubiera arrollado, demonios volví a tomar demasiado Saeko me reñirá y Nao se burlara por esto me giro a un lado perezosamente para abrazar a Dulcineo para sentir un poco de apoyo moral, ¡ey! pero este Dulcineo está muy cálido y pachoncito, no puede ser mi compañero ya que recuerdo le quitaron el relleno.

Abro apenas un parpado con esfuerzo y miro una cabellera peli ocre recostada en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, los vuelvo a cerrar en automático parece que de nuevo estoy soñando esos sucesos raritos con Kiyohime así que no le tomo importancia y apachurro más a mi sueño, hasta le pongo un pie en medio de sus piernas para no variar con los sucesos en mi mente.

─Ara.─Dice descolocada la peli ocre al despertar y sentir el pie que se colaba en su entrepierna de manera descarada.

─Mmm, Kiyohime no rezongues que ya sabes quién manda aquí.

Le digo a mi sueño ya que siempre en el yo soy la manda más, si lo sé, delirio puro del bueno ni que droga ni que nada, solo con considerar dócil a la indomable ya está medio exorbitante el asunto, pero es mi espejismo así que no me quejo de ello ya que por una extraña razón me gusta como sucede.

─Natsuki.─En tono enojado al sentir más apretujones indecentes.

Ahora mi alucinación me habla golpeado y sé lo que va a pasar después, voy a ver como la gran Kiyohime se pone en cueros y se me lanza como leona en celo ¿Qué? les dije que son sueños raritos, ni idea de dónde demonios me salen de esa escala tan candente, todo empezó desde que la mire esa "conciencia tan chula", debería preguntarle a Nao el significado quizás me los interprete con su gran sabiduría.

─Natsuki.

─Si ya sé, quiere que hoy sea "modo" bestia en la cama.

Me levanto ahora abriendo mis ojos esta fantasía parece real esos ojos rojizos me perforan que siento un electrizante emanar por mi cuerpo, así que me prendo más le quito la bata y al tocar su pecho varias veces siento hasta calor proceder de él.

─Wao parecen de verdad y son suaves.

Mientras apretaba con más ímpetu los pechos, en ese momento un sonoro puñetazo invade mi rostro, dejándome perpleja y pendeja en ese momento.

─¡Mañosa, claro que son de verdad!─Le dice agitada la peli ocre.

¿…? Me giro de un lado a otro y noto que esta no era mi recamara y la que parecía unos de mis sueños era el más vivido de todos, en segundos se me sube el color hasta las orejas queriendo que me tragara la tierra por hacer semejante locura y ni más ni menos que a la güera huraña de verdad.

Uy de esta no me salvo y más al seguirla viendo como dios la trajo al mundo, no voy a cerrar los ojos ni que fuera idiota para perder esta oportunidad privilegiada que me da el destino, si quiere que no la vea que me dé otro fregadazo, mientras yo seguiré con lo mío viendo la vista panorámica.

─Cámbiate ahí te deje ropa.

Asiento en sinónimo de sumisión total, al ver como de manera súper sensual Kiyohime lentamente se pone de nuevo la bata y como quisiera volver a quitársele, pero eso sería tentar a la muerte y parece que por hoy no visitaré a San Pedro por la guamisa que por algún motivo la güera no me propino.

Me cambio enseguida preguntándome como carajos llegue aquí, si lo último que recuerdo es estarme peleando con una planta carnívora de dos metros que casi me devora, si no fuera por mis habilidades de patea trasero Kuga no hubiera salido ilesa, esta odisea se la tengo que contar a Yamada, hablando del diablo al encender mi celular encuentro la mayoría de llamadas perdidas de él y le marco enseguida.

─Ey─Saludo con cuidado que no se me note la tremenda cruda que me embarga.

─Hasta que contestas, tu abuela me hablo preocupada que no te encontraban─Le dice en tono de regaño el hombre con los nervios de punta.

─Perdón─Le digo con sinceridad─Pero no te preocupes estoy bien.─Con toda la confianza que debo tener para convencerlo.

─Hay algún día de estos me mataras de un desvelo Natsuki─Dice suspirando y sentándose para relajarse al saber que estaba bien.

─Mmm, ya no te aflijas tanto por mi Yamada, ya sé cuidarme sola.

─Ni aunque cumplas cincuenta dejare de estar al pendiente de ti─Le dice en tono sentido─Así que te quiero aquí en mi casa en una semana─Le ordena.

Parece que ahora si hice enojar al diablo por andar con mis payasadas a ver cuánto me dura el castigo que me otorgara por hacerlo pasar mala noche.

─Está bien iré─Le digo con desgano, ya que quien en su sano juicio iría feliz a que lo ejecuten.

─Nat─Se escucha más melancólico.

─Lo prometo ahí estaré─Le informó que no me saltaré su orden.

─No vayas a faltar sé que ahora eres rica y no tienes tiempo para mí.

─¡No digas eso!

Faltaba más siempre le tendré tiempo a Yamada.

─¿Quieres que vaya ahora mismo?

─No, solo ven ese día que te digo.

─¿Pues que es tan importante que no quieres que falte?

Quizás ocupe de mi ayuda para repartir pedidos, si eso ocupa pues lo realizare con gusto.

─Es tú cumpleaños, siempre te lo festejo así que ven a celebrarlo con tu viejo aunque sea un momento.

Me cuelga sin despedirse demonios Yamada se puso a llorar eso es inconcebible supongo que se siente abandonado, pero eso de ningún modo lo haría y menos por lo importante que es para mí, recuerdo la fecha importante que era para él y me dé cuenta de que muy pronto es el día en que mi santísima madre me dio a luz, bueno no tan santa hablamos de Saeko mira que se comió la torta antes del recreo ¡y eso a quien le importa! lo importante es que tendré veintiuna primavera y no lo recordaba para nada, ya seré adulta me veo en el espejo con interés y sigo siendo la misma bestia, supongo que nada cambiara tampoco en este año.

Y salgo renovada de la habitación de Kiyohime que la veo en la sala de estar peleándose con su brasier, casi escupo al notar esa faceta de la güera desvergonzada y cachonda.

─¿Qué le pasa?─Le digo sonrojada por lo que observo.

─No pienses mal es que me lastima─Le dice de inmediato algo abochornada que lo disimula bien al tomar una revista y dejar por la paz el brasier que aún le apretaba.

─Es porque las tiene más grandes comparado desde que la conocí, Satoshi me dijo que es normal que se pongan enormes─Se me sale el comentario sin querer y me tapo la boca antes que diga otra babosada.

─Ara, ara.

Me ve con esos ojotes rojos como diciendo y esta animal que me ha estado observando este tiempo, carraspea un poco desvía la vista y puede que vi en su mejilla un leve tono rojizo, pero de seguro vi mal.

─Te mudaras aquí a mi departamento─Dice la peli ocre mientras ojea una revista de moda.

─¿Eh?

─Necesito prepararte para que seas mi asistente, Haruka vendrá a ayudarme contigo unos días, tenemos tiempo libre gracias a que salió bien la colección, mientras tanto Yukino se hará cargo de todo lo demás en la empresa en mi ausencia.

Hay creo que la cruda me dejo bruta, ya que la güera no me habla con desdén y además me dice que me acepto como su asistente, demonios esto solo tiene una explicación cuerda y esa es que fui secuestrada por alienígenas y he sido cambiada a un mundo paralelo donde la güera huraña se ve hermosamente indulgente conmigo.

Con ese pensamiento medio dispar sigo flotando hasta que reacciono… ¡Viviré con Kiyohime!…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola buenas tardes y muy feliz año tengan ustedes espero que si hayan tenido una agradable temporada con su familia (yo festeje a gusto hasta que bueno cosas de la vida T_T) les dije que posiblemente me tardaria que no tendria mucho tiempo y de hecho ahorita ando super desvelada, pero si no les subo el capitulo ahora no creo que se los pueda subir la otra semana, este capitulo lo he escrito por una hora por semana y eso es poco tiempo a lo que le dedico normalmente al fic, pero al fin lo termine.**

 **Les agradezco sus saludos y comentarios de todas ustedes, lei la peticion del especial Navideño para el otro fic de hecho comence a escribirlo el veiticuatro pero solo el desarrollo logre avanzar es que la peticion fue muy inesperada y no me dio tiempo, supongo que lo dejare pendiente para el proxima fiesta de navidad 0.0, sobre mis errores ortograficos si me indican en que lugar me equivoco se los agradeceria ya que asi los corrijo y podre ver en que sitio me equivoco :D y podre darles la calidad que merecen.**

 **Bueno cuidense mucho y gracias por su paciencia para mis fic que tengo en proceso, que mas quisiera tener ratos libres y seguir escribiendo lo que me gusta, sin embargo el deber llama o el cansansio no me deja despabilar mucho a veces -.- (Hasta a mi novia me le quede dormida en el telefono asi ando de mal jaja)... Bueno hasta la proxima un abrazo cariñoso de mi parte antes que me les quede dormida tambien a ustedes XD.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

¡Estoy muerta! cerrar con delicadeza la puerta o entrar de puntitas a la casota no es opción en estos casos.

─¿Dónde estabas?─Dice en tono recriminatorio una anciana enfrente del portón de la mansión Sears.

Se me baja la sangre es que veo a la fila a mis ejecutoras, primero la abuela que creo ya le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo porque contenta no está.

─¡Si no es por el amable señor Yamada no sabría que estas bien!

Uff esto está que arde, pero le doy un abrazo de esos mata enojos que hago que se le desinfle un poco, ese ceño fruncido que tenía antes.

─Abuelita de mi corazón─Y comenzar con el rollo para que no me siga viendo feo─Mi celular se quedó sin energía─Uy como se me ocurre decir esa mentira tan trillada.

─Está bien, pero a la otra llama de donde sea no quiero estar esperándote con esta ansiedad horrible.

¿Me creyó? ¿En serio? Me sorprende esa hazaña Saeko ya me hubiera agarrado a palazos por andar de mentirosa y además de terrible, la abuelita es ingenua en ese punto para mi suerte.

Ahora la siguiente Erstin que no se tragó ni media palabra y esta con las manos en la cintura furiosa junto con la servidumbre, que la verdad estos no más parece coro haciéndome más bulla de la normal.

─Señorita usted y yo después hablaremos seriamente sobre su "desaparición".

¡Oh! Mi niñera no está enojada lo que sigue de eso está echando lava del infierno por los ojos, sin embargo no sé la razón de su estado linchemos a la bestia, pero lo que me descoloca por mucho es que el abandonador está aquí también con unas ojerotas que casi le arrastran en el suelo y tan de cache y relajado que se miraba ahora parece un señor gruñón.

─¿Por qué bebiste tanto en el evento?─Dice el hombre rubio con tono molesto.

─Porque se me dio la gana.─Le digo sin ganas y bostezando.

─Eres una irresponsable sabes que te estuve buscando─Dice alterado dando vueltas en círculos con las manos atrás cruzadas.

─Me vale un cuerno si me estuvo buscando.─Le digo con desinterés.

─¿Saeko te permite este comportamiento?─La encara.

─Si vieras que juergas nos ponemos juntas.─Mientras más bostezo.

─Ese comportamiento tan rebelde debes corregirlo.

El abandonador nada más faltaba que ahora quiera regañarme a estas alturas del camino y como tal lo mando mucho a freír espárragos.

Me le acerco a la abuela y le digo que no me paso nada que estuve en casa de una compañera de trabajo, no le diré la verdad ya que me bombardeara con muchas preguntas y que tal que se me sale decirle que desnude a Kiyohime y por eso me dio un merecido puñetazo.

Le aviso de que me iré unos días, pero me hace un tango de aquellos y me dice que no me podre ir de la casota porque en eso no quedo con mi mama y mi abuela es bien mala onda cuando se trata de alejarme de mí, sin embargo ni siquiera a Saeko le pedía permiso así que nada más con escaparme será más que suficiente ya tengo experiencia en ese ámbito.

Mientras mi ardilla trabaja para un plan de escape el abandonador no quita el dedo del renglón y aun anda atrás de mí con ganas de seguir picándome la cresta, mientras hago la maleta hecho a mi compañero mal trecho, el portafolios para diseño, unas libretas, unos libros de ingeniería que debo hacer unas tareas para un plano que deseo mostrarle a Mai…

¿Esperaren y Mai que paso ahí? Ese suceso si lo tengo muy difuso, pero después arreglo ese pequeño detalle ya que Kiyohime ya me espera, así que después que regrese la buscaré para pedir disculpas por dejarla botada en sabrá dios donde.

─¿Qué sabes de mí?─Le dice el hombre rubio aun lado.

─Lo mismo que usted de mí, absolutamente nada.─Le digo con fastidio al notar que entro como juan por su casa en mi habitación.

─¿Sabes cuidarte de hombre mal intencionados?

─¿…?

Me le quedo viendo raro, acaso se meterá cochinadas en su organismo para que venga a hablarme demasiado familiar como si me conocieras de años.

─Podemos hablar de eso tengo varios trucos que pueden servirte, mira te daré mi tiempo libre─Saca su agenda y comienza a tachar y verificar─Mmm, ¿por qué tengo tantos compromisos importantes?─miraba todas las fechas hasta en tres semanas ocupadas el estrés comenzaba hacerle presente al notar que no tenía tiempo, hasta que se le ilumina las pupilas y tacha una fecha.─Ese viejo empresario no es importante─Se sonríe con satisfacción recomponiendo su postura ególatra─ tengo dos horas vacantes la otra semana te pondré en mi agenda.

Miro el abandonador y me confunde que me quiera poner en su lista de espera y pienso que este es más bestia que Saeko en tratar a la familia.

─Olvídelo no ocupo su tiempo valioso, si necesitara "algo" le pregunto a Yamada.

─¿Quién es ese?─pregunta con repudio─ No creo que sea alguien tan importante como yo, soy un Searrs con gran prestigio sabes cuántos añoran que les dé un minuto de mi tiempo─Lo dice con ego inflando su pecho ya que para su percepción él era excepcional en todo.

─Yamada es mi padre.

─¡Yo soy tu padre!─Dice colérico al solo oír esa falsedad a su parecer.

Uy este se cree el temible Darth Veider con su frasecita clonada, solo blanqueo los ojos por seguir escuchando idioteces por aclamarse mi paternidad, sinceramente esto es una idiotez.

─¿A ver cuándo cumplo años mi supuesto padre?

Me cruzo de brazos para oírlo y para que mentir también para picar su ego que veo que es del mismo tamaño que cierta güera huraña, el abandonador comienza hacer cuentas a lo baboso como supuse ese ni eso conoce, hay este sujeto es torpe.

─En una semana─Le digo porque comenzaba a exasperarme─ Yamada ya me felicito anticipadamente él no ocupa que se lo recuerde, él siempre estuvo a mi lado ¿y usted aun así pretende ser mi padre? ¿Qué méritos tan descarados crees que tienes, para tan siquiera ponerte en la altura de quien fue más amoroso conmigo que usted?

─¡…!

─Su prestigio no me dio lo que necesite… Cuando te requería usted no estaba, así que mantén la distancia ya que señor Searrs ya no ocupo su protección de "padre".

"El rubio se queda estático al ver que Natsuki no le daba importancia al prestigio y nivel que poseía haciéndosele incomprensible ese comportamiento"

Me giro para irme con maletas en mano.

─¡Ay Saeko como demonios te pudiste fijar en él, es un zopenco!─Le reclamó al aire.

─Señorita Natsuki─Le dice la rubia cortándole el paso.

Mi niñera se ve con mala cara, sus ojos están hinchados como si hubiera llorado me acerco un poco para ver que le sucede.

─Mi objetivo es hacerla presidenta─Le dice la rubia en automatico─Esa es mi meta, para eso se me asigno, pero me he desviado de mi propósito por mi sentimientos, sin embargo lo pienso rectificar desde hoy.─Su mirada se vuelve de desafío.

─¿Eh?

─Usted debe recordar que va a ser la presidenta de la compañía Searrs.

─Lo se Erstin.

─¿Entonces porque usted está siendo el peldaño para Fujino sama de en vez de su enemiga?─Le reclama ardidamente.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Hablo de que la haré entender que usted está aquí para superar a Fujino.─Sus ojos se apagan ante esa declaración─Todo esto lo hago por su bien señorita no dejaré que caiga en ningún engaño, Shizuru es igual que su padre solo la utilizara y después la tirara a la basura.

Mi niñera truena sus dedos y me rodean unos gorilones salidos bien sigilosos que estaban atrás de los arbustos, estos están bueyes y vieron muchas pelis ninjas.

─Son sus nuevos guardaespaldas que le sugerí a Lina sama y los aprobó para que usted no salga de la mansión sin previo permiso mío.

─¿Erstin?

Me cuesta creer el bicho raro que le haya pegado a mi niñera estrella, pero yo estoy con un pie casi afuera de la mansión, así que aprisa tomo mi Duran modificado por su servidora y haremos la prueba a ver como quedo después de la garra de leopardo que le tuve que meter para que estuviera funcional, después del choque magistral que le dio Kiyohime.

─No te preocupes Erstin estoy esforzándome en aprender de la mejor manera.

Le digo mientras me alejo a toda velocidad, aunque mis changos personalizados intenten alcanzarme junto con mi niñera histérica, es imposible tengo a Duran de mi lado otra vez…

 **Entretanto en el hotel.**

─¡Qué hice!─Se queja la pelirroja tomando las sabanas y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

─¿Qué hiciste? Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar.

Por las tres cabezas de cerberos mi vieja me dejo hecha puré.

─¡Ay!

Me quejo de lo adolorida que quede es como si me hubiera echado varios polvos consecutivamente y con un sequito al mismo tiempo, aunque hay que admitirlo me fascino su cachondeo es inigualable.

─No estuvo tan mal─Dice la pelirroja mientras ve de reojo a Nao levantarse con pesadumbre.

¿Cómo que no estuve tan mal? Fui magnifica nadie en este mundo le habría aguantado semejante desfogue que tenía guardado, parecía animal enjaulado que lo deje libre en segundos y yo que empecé dándole cariñito, pero esta nada más agarro confianza y zaz sobre zaz no me dejaba ni respirar recuerdo la noche agitada y sus gemidos eróticos.

─Natsuki hubiera sido mejor.─Se lamenta en el aire.

¿Eh? Como se atreve a compararme con la virginal que ni siquiera conoce que es un orgasmo ni de cerca, que no se haga como que no le gusto, porque ni ella se la cree no la hice gritar de a gratis toda la noche.

─Olvídalo Nat es demasiado inocentona para saber que es la sexualidad.

Le comunico a mi mujer que deje de estar imaginando cosas que no son, ya que de antemano se conoce que la bestia seguirá virgen por mucho tiempo ya que aún no le despierta lo fundamental que es el libido, es más, yo que recuerde a esa buey nunca le ha gustado nadie, tiene un maldito escudo contra la atracción básica lo único que hace es atraer, pero no al revés ¿será asexual? Que desperdicio.

Noto que mi mujer se quiere ir dejándome aquí tirada.

─Espera yo te llevo a tu departamento.

─Yo puedo sola.

Sé que puede sola eso es obvio no es manca, pero estoy siendo "delicada" regla básica de conquista.

─¿Qué clase de novia dejaría que te fueras sola?

─¿Novia? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Frunzo el ceño esta me quiere dar atole con el dedo, mírala nada más recibe el beneficio y se quiere ir con las manos limpias, pero Tokiha se equivoca si cree que me va tratar así.

─Me deshonraste así que asume tu responsabilidad.

Me hago la bien digna ya que tirar esa patraña es nuevo nivel en mis libros de sinvergüenzada, porque no sé cuál honra habló, ¿es más tendré?

─Tu no eras virgen.─Le refuta de inmediato.

Me encojo de hombros valiéndome madres su insinuación acertada y aún sigo en mi papel de mujer desflorada.

─Lo era hasta que tú me tocaste.

Ella levanta una ceja de reproche, queriéndome decir sé que me vez como pendeja, pero no te pases porque no llego a tanto.

─Ok no me veas así lo era cuando tenía quince.

Ni modo no puedo ocultar la obvia verdad de mi gran experiencia en el menester de la amatoria.

─Me lo suponía por eso no tomaré responsabilidad de nada.

Me quede con el ojo cuadrado me acaban de batear horriblemente de nuevo por la misma mujer y aun después de haberle dado su mejor noche de su vida, ¿qué demonios tendrá en su cabeza miss fogosa?

─Pues por mí respecta soy tu prometida.

Sin embargo soy Nao a mi vale la opinión aunque sea de mi mujer, así que estoy aun paso del altar y de ser súper millonaria, voy y le planto un beso para decirle que se apure que la llevaré a su departamento… Mai Tokiha tocó el fruto prohibido ahora se aguanta.

 **Minutos después…**

"En el departamento de Shizuru ingresa Natsuki algo intranquila con sus pertenecías en mano"

─¿Y Haruka?

Pregunto por ella ya que no la veo y dijo que nos iba a acompañar en mis enseñanzas diarias.

─Ara, mañana vendrá hoy no puede.

Me recorre un escalofrió terrible al percibir que estaré a solas con Kiyohime, uy no contrate seguro de vida para mi posible muerte prematura, es más ahora comienzo a pensar que debí traerme un chango para mi protección contra este demonio.

─¿Por qué me ayudaste con la diseñadora si me odias?

─¿Eh?

Puse mi cara de babosa ya que no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero Kiyohime espera con desesperación una respuesta coherente a mis acciones y le suelto lo primero que se me venga a la mente.

─No debes beber solo por eso.

Si debe cuidarse por sus críos, parece que mi explicación se le hace tan idiota, pero pensándolo bien es la verdad no hay otra cosa de por medio ¿creo?

" **La peli ocre al no oír más explicación de parte de la joven, le indica su itinerario que tendrá con ella"**

Su madre casi se le sale los ojos al ver que casi no tendrá descanso a mi lado, ahora quiere salirse de sus obligaciones queriendo tener medio día de descanso y unas horas que por supuesto no se las daré ya que vino aquí aprender no holgazanear como de seguro tiene en costumbre.

─No dormiré si es necesario, pero cédeme esas horas.─Le dice en tono de ruego al recordar la promesa pendiente que tenía con Yamada.

Su rostro está en modo de súplica que ocupa ese tiempo, por esa petición absurda la haré trabajar hasta desfallecer, así que de ese modo quedamos en el trato.

─¿Es todo tu equipaje?─Le cuestionó.

─Si, no ocupo más.

Miro con extrañeza su maleta, se me hace muy pequeña ya que en mi caso siempre llevo como tres y solo para un par de días, supongo que debo hacer caso a Haruka y dejar que le haga un guardarropa digno de una asistente profesional, voy y busco cual será el primer paso a seguir.

─Apréndete esto de memoria─Le pongo libros básicamente para darle un poco de orden a su enseñanza en este mundo de la moda.

─¡Tanto!─Al ver libros con volúmenes demasiado exagerado─Pero creí que me enseñarías a realizar garras.

─Por eso debes aprender lo que yo te diga, no te saltaras nada y no son "garras" Natsuki, son vestidos de alta costura.

Su madre me hace una mueca de repudio a la corrección, pero tendrá que saber hasta como debe referirse en los términos de una diseñadora, ni que fuera fácil esta industria debo prepararla demasiado bien, si creía que esto era regalado se equivoca; la dejo para que empiece su estudio entretanto voy por más galletas que son mi delicia de placer en este momento.

Dos horas después.

Mi reloj indica el tiempo establecido en mi agenda que diseñe exclusivo para esta labor y enseguida le cierro el libro a su madre.

─Ten.─Le extiende una hoja.

─¿Qué es?─Dice con extrañeza por la rudeza del cambio del ambiente.

─Una evaluación.

─¡Pero es muy pronto, apenas llevo la mitad!─Se queja con frenesí.

─No es pronto te di tiempo para un libro.

─Eres peor que un demonio.

Su madre me acusa de manera infantil, me quita el libro y comienza a hojearlo rápidamente.

─Cierra ese libro.─Le ordenó.

─Diez minutos solo dame diez minutos.─Se tira al suelo en manera de súplica por más prorroga y seguía leyendo con rapidez.

Mis bocetos parece que acabo de ver mi futuro proyectado con ustedes a la hora de que los envié a estudiar, ya que esos ojos de ternura que me lanzo su madre me hacen querer bajar la guardia, pero debo ser fuerte es por su bien.

─Si no te levantas te daré la segunda hoja de cuestionario y no me importara que ni siquiera hayas tocado el segundo libro.

Buena amenaza esa es la actitud de una buena maestra su madre se puso en blanco y como buena niña me entrega el libro y a regañadientes comienza a contestar el cuestionario, aún tengo mi toque de vileza en mí…

 **Tres días después.**

Suena mi alarma indicando que son las cuatro de la mañana, me levanto como flash me cambio rápidamente y tomo el libro que corresponde esta enseñanza, toda esta maña lo hago para aventajar mis lecciones con Kiyohime es más me he grabado sus instrucciones para cuando duerma a ver si me entra algo en mi cerebro troglodita.

Al terminar de leer el libro reviso la hora me extraña al notar que es muy tarde, ya que güera a esta hora estuviera exigiéndome su desayuno, voy a la puerta y me pongo a espiar a ver si escucho un ruido dentro de su habitación, me debato si debería ingresar ahí.

Porque uno, quizás solo este cambiándose y me quiera tirar por la ventana al introducirme sin permiso a su nicho o también puede que se haya puesto mal, eso me hace olvidar el riesgo que hay sobre mi integridad y entro.

Pero creo que cometí la peor decisión ya que descarte la tercera opción y la más obvia está embarazada duerme más de lo normal y entra en unos calores cachondos mira que dormir de esa manera tan descarada me hace sonrojar.

Esta Kiyohime tiene la culpa que mis sueños se vuelvan más raros cada día, así que me doy la vuelta a ver si puedo eliminar esa imagen traviesa de mi mente.

La güera al despertarse quiere seguir con las mismas lecciones, pero yo aún sigo demasiado acalorada así que opto por que esta lección sea al aire libre.

─¡No!

Bueno esa es la decisión de Kiyohime ni modo tendré que respetarla…

 **"Media hora después en el parque de la ciudad lleno de un sol destellante golpea el rostro alegre de Natsuki que colocaba una manta y ponía un lado varios lápices de colores y un cuaderno de dibujo, mientras una no tan feliz peli ocre miraba con mala cara toda esta situación"**

─Esto es una perdida valiosa de tiempo.

Me quejo por esta descabellada decisión que no sé cómo me deje convencer de esta manera, nunca me ha gustado estar en las afueras me resta concentración, pero Natsuki parece que esta como un pez en el agua y se nota hasta más relajada y su sonrisa resplandece.

─Este lugar me inspira.

Ara, no sabía que su madre se inspirara en el vandalismo profesional y además rodeada de naturaleza.

─Debe ser muy beatificante ver a tus posibles víctimas pasar por aquí.

Hay al otro extremo bastante gente, pero por alguna razón esta zona es demasiado tranquila y hermosa del sitio con una exquisita arquitectura para ser algo público.

Natsuki ignora mi insinuación y comienza a dibujar un sencillo diseño con bastante precisión parece que si está aprendiendo bastante bien, pero un ruido de bastantes jóvenes me distraen y vienen a nuestro lado, para inclinarse con respeto, no me digan que aquí es su centro de extorsión.

─¡Sempai perdón, no queríamos dañar sus diseños en la fuente!─Gritan tres jóvenes desesperados.

Comienza a dolerme la cabeza tiene una pandilla de delincuentes profesional.

─Estoy ocupada ahora en una semana nos veremos.─Dice la joven de cabello cobalto concentrada en su diseño sin levantar la vista.

─Sempai apiádese de nosotros nos tienen tirria en la universidad ya que creyeron que le hicimos boicot a su proyecto y que por eso faltara al concurso de inventos mecánicos.─Dice el joven castaño que está en el centro del grupito para decirle su trágica situación.

¿Qué? ¿Universidad? ¿Su madre va a la universidad?, pero Natsuki sigue concentrada en el diseño con devoción.

─No iré a concursar tengo otras prioridades ahora no me ven─Dice sudando ya que una línea del diseño le estaba dando pelea.

─Pero sempai usted es la estudiante más destacada en nuestra especialidad, si no se presenta nos harán cachitos.

Su madre se levanta y se pone en el otro lado del árbol para que no la interrumpan mientras estos jóvenes me ven al fin.

─¡Ayúdenos!─Se hincan los jóvenes lloriqueando─Si ella no se presenta no tendrán piedad de nosotros los demás sempai.

─Ara, les podría ayudar un poco si me dicen todo lo que qué saben de Natsuki Kuga.

Es una gran duda que tengo y necesito que me la resuelvan, estos jóvenes delincuentes se me arremolinan.

─Cumple años en tres días.

Ara información irrelevante no me debe importar cuando Natsuki deje de ser una plebe, muevo la cabeza para darle entender que eso no me sirve.

─La sempai es un genio.

¿Genio? ¿Sempai? Ahí tomo más atención.

─Ella es estudiante de ingeniería mecánica que tiene el puntaje más alto más visto en décadas académicas, ha ganado concurso sobre concurso y no conforme con eso, su mente brillante augura ser una gran potencial.

Le hago señas que prosiga que eso si me interesa.

─Ella debió ganar la beca en el extranjero no ese imbécil de sexto, nadie entiende porque no acudió si lo tenía en el bolsillo solo era de presentarse y todos sabían de antemano quien ganaría.

Los jóvenes al dar por hecho que ganaron mi ayuda me pasan el formulario ya que la registraron de manera tramposa, solo me indicaron que fecha debía asistir su madre, dejándome descolocada por enterarme de esta información.

Acabo de notar otro error garrafal que he cometido en contra de su madre, leo la hoja que me dejaron sus compañeros doliéndome de manera indescriptible que esté perdiendo oportunidades de su futuro.

Pero Natsuki su semblante sigue igual de despreocupado y continúa dibujando el diseño concentradamente, cada vez estoy conociéndola más y más para darme una idea de cuánto daño le he causado y no he tenido ni siquiera la decencia de pedir una disculpa digna…

 **Al día siguiente…**

Eh pensando toda la noche anterior una manera de abordar el tema con profundidad y disculparme con Natsuki de manera sincera me he estado concentrando demasiado en ese gran detalle ya que en mi vida he pedido una disculpa y no sé cómo iniciar tan importante confrontación.

Al no tener una idea coherente mis bocetos entran en acción avisándome de que tienen más hambre que nunca y se lo dejo saber a Natsuki que aun pegada en el libro se levanta para irnos a traer nuestra comida.

Debo pedir consejo Haruka ella sabrá que debo realizar, pero antes de marcarle escucho el celular de Nat que olvido, así que sin pedir permiso contesto.

─Natsuki no se te vaya a olvidar venir a celebrar conmigo tu cumpleaños, no vayas a dejar a tu viejo plantado.

Guardo silencio cavilando de su proceder parece alguien cercano a su madre, si no me equivoco debe ser su padre por su tono familiar y protector que posee.

─Te tengo un obsequio, sé que no podre reemplazar a tu oso de peluche que te otorgue de niña, ya sé que lo consideras tu amigo, pero sé que este te quitara un poco el dolor que tienes por lo sucedido.

─Ara, no soy Kuga.

─¿…? ¿Perdón no está ahí mi Nat?─Le dice avergonzado por su error.

─No señor pero que le parece si viene a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija en mi departamento, así no se le escapara a ningún lado.

Le digo enseguida, su abuelo parece acceder de inmediato diciéndome que en dos días se presentara aquí, así que parece que tendré que idear el convivió para celebrarle esa fecha, parece que cada momento me meto en más caos de en vez de salir de ellos.

Creo que será una buena oportunidad para disculparme por mi proceder en su contra, voy a su recamara que le acondicione para que estuviera aquí cómodamente, aunque es la primera vez que invado su espacio personal.

─Ara, ara, su madre es desordenada al extremo.

Cobijas y libros con portafolios tirados en el piso ¡imperdonable!, comienzo con juntar con premura hasta emparejar todo simétricamente dejándome satisfecha de ver todo en "orden" topándome de frente con un oso lo tomo en mis manos para observar su deterioro casi para ir a la basura.

─Eres importante para Natsuki verdad.

Es la obviedad que no me contestara, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que para lo que entendí el padre de Nat se lo regalo, se me ocurre una idea magnifica me llevo conmigo al peluche a mi estudio y saco mi estuche de costura ese que tenía en mi época de novata y tenía que realizar el patrón yo misma, una sonrisa sin querer me sale al recordar mis inicios en este ámbito.

─Vean mis bocetos la gran habilidad que posee su mama.

Acaricio mi vientre y sé que este el comienzo para redimir un poco mi error, un paso a la vez y corregiré mis malos actos con Natsuki…

 **"Mientras tanto en la mansión Sears se desarrolla algo nuevo e inesperado, una limosina lujosa se estaciona y de ella sale Saeko con un vestido muy elegante y enseguida se nota a Mei tomarla de la cintura"**

─Debiste anunciar tu venida a Lina─Dice la mujer pelirroja mientras le cedía el paso a Saeko.

─Eso no tendría ningún chiste, además quería venir cuanto antes a ver a mi bestia, pero tú me retuviste mañosamente.

"Saeko no termino de seguir dialogando con Mei cuando siente una mirada azul penetrante en su contra"

─¡Natsuki es una rebelde como tú! ¡Se escapó!─El señor Sears al verla le reclama airado.─No le enseñaste modales a mi hija.

Hace años que no me topaba con Jin y aun compruebo que es un pelmazo y que tiene la poca hombría de reclamar mi buena educación y como tal le meto un puñetazo por idiota que hace callarlo sus quejas sin sentido.

─Veo que sigues igual de salvaje Saeko san─Dice Lina tranquilamente al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo inconsciente por el certero golpe recibido y lo pasa de largo.

─Debemos buscar a mi nueva hija amor─Dice Mei enseguida enfocando a Saeko.

─¿Hija?─Dice Lina descolocada por el término que utilizo la señora Tokiha.

─Me case con Mei ayer así que técnicamente mi Nat tiene otra madre─Lo dijo con tono despreocupado característico de un Kuga.─Pero lo importante aquí es encontrar a mi bestia antes que me haga abuela soy muy joven aun…

 **Entretanto en el departamento Fujino…**

Estuve demasiado sumergida en este menester de arreglar el peluche, que no me di cuenta cuando su madre ingresó al departamento, poniéndome nerviosa ya que esto tendrá que ser sorpresa y aún no culmino.

Levanto mi vista y la veo empapada es cuando noto que está cayendo una tormenta demasiado fuerte, estaba demasiado entretenida que no me percate de ese detalle.

─Quítate la ropa.─Le demandó.

−¿Qué?

−Estás manchando mi alfombra.

Le digo como mentira para desviar su atención y esconder el peluche.

−Oh, su alfombra debe ser muy especial.─Le dice en tono de desánimo.

" **Natsuki arrastrando sus pies decide ir al baño para seguir la orden de Shizuru y hace lo que se le pide no sin antes darle su comida"**

Bueno miró que sigo escurriendo agua encima de su "finísimo departamento", voy al baño para secarme pensando que sigo siendo una idiota por no pedir taxi si veía que el clima estaba espantoso y yo yéndome en moto es incomprensible que no quería hacer esperar a Kiyohime.

Ya que estoy aquí me daré una ducha de agua caliente para quitarme ese enojo que me dio en este instante al darme cuenta que su alfombra o cualquier objeto es mejor que yo en perspectiva de Fujino, escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente en medio de mi penuria, debe ser esa güera vigilando que no me lleve nada.

−Ya le dije que no soy ninguna estafadora.─Le digo en tono irritado.

−Ara, eso ya lo sé.

Algo incomprensible irrumpió en mi ser dejándome en el limbo, salgo aprisa de la ducha por enterarme de esa gran proeza que Kiyohime admite que no soy estafadora por primera vez.

−Lo puedes repetir.─Le digo con entusiasmo.

−Ara, ara.

Ahora que le pasa a la altanera, me está viendo mucho de arriba y abajo, supongo que aún sigue en su pose de diosa bajada del olimpo y en su presencia sigo siendo basura, demonios en verdad escuche mal, debo lavarme bien las orejas mira que mi audición está fallando gravemente.

─Mejor termino de ducharme.─Le digo ahora con menos ánimo.

−Tengo una mejor idea.─Se muerde el labio la peli ocre.

¿Qué mejor idea? ¿Por qué se me acerca tanto? ¿Y por qué demonios siento un aire colado? Agacho mi vista y estoy totalmente en cueros y me vuelvo a meter a la regadera con pánico, antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza la güera endemoniada pone la mano en ella deteniendo mi proceder y sigue viendo mi virginal cuerpo de seguro anda queriéndole criticar y reírse ¿esta mujer en serio debe reprochar todo lo que ve?

─¡Tú me provocaste Natsuki Kuga!─Exclama la peli ocre jadeante.

Uy eso me dio miedo, sé los juro esta vez no he hecho nada malo para hacerla enojar me he portado lo más dignamente posible que se puede comportar un Kuga.

─¡Sal de ahí!

Ni maíz palomero, una embarazada hormonalmente inestable no es una buena idea así que con todas mis fuerzas cierro la puerta para proteger mi vida, quizás en sus ideas retorcidas recuerde que me odia y quiera darme matarile, así que escucho como esa fiera araña la puerta para entrar esto parece película de terror, pero como toda una Kuga valerosa hago lo que mejor puedo y es mejor ponerme en el rincón y esperar que se canse Kiyohime del espíritu asesino loco que la poseyó.

 **En la mañana siguiente…**

"Esta una rubia viendo a la peli ocre llorar como si no hubiera un mañana y comiendo golosinas en medio de su llanto desolado, ya que sus hormonas estaban demasiado inestables últimamente"

─Bubu-zeque es comprensible esos arranques─Dice la rubia viendo el manojo de nervios que era la peli ocre.

─¿Normal? Eso no es normal, yo no me comporto así nunca.─Dejando el lado melancólico y volviendo a surgir la Fujino decidida.

─Tu cuerpo necesita eso.

─Ara, no digas tonterías yo puedo estar en abstinencia por años.─Lo dice con orgullo.

─Antes muy bien lo dices, ahora no, ya que entraste en otra fase del embarazo, que aumentara tu deseo sexual exageradamente, vas a estar excitada fuera de proporción es otro efecto de tu estado.

─¿Cómo se controla?─Le dice acortando todo argumento por venir.

─Solo una manera.─Le dice la rubia tranquilamente.

─Dímela, no hagas tanto suspenso.

─Ten relaciones con Natsuki y ya.

─¡Que! Estas demente.

─No lo estoy, ella es la madre de tus bebes pues que ella te satisfaga tus necesidades naturales.

─¡Es una mocosa!

─¿Mocosa? ¿En verdad crees eso?─Levanta una ceja no creyendo ese argumento.

─¡Le gano con diez años Haruka!

─Es legal es mayor de edad, además te debe atraer como mujer porque querer entrar a la ducha a la fuerza deja mucho que desear.

No le hago caso y me levanto para no pensar en esa tontería fuera de proporción, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para controlar estas hormonas que me quieren dominar… Porque a mí nadie me ha sometido antes y nadie lo hará ahora, como que me llamo Shizuru Fujino, ninguna hormona subnormal podrá conmigo…

Pero toda esta tontería de controlar mis hormonas calientes no hace efecto alguno y menos cuando veo a su madre en esa playera súper ajustada en su cuerpo mientras hace ejercicio de manera sensual.

─Ponte a estudiar─Le digo en tono de regaño.

─Estudio, solo que de esta manera lo hago cuando me sofoco de tanta letra pequeña y me entra más información.

Sus lagartijas me hacen sudar un poco al imaginar que no estaría nada mal estar abajo en este momento, salgo de ese perturbado pensamiento y mejor me voy a diseñar viendo de reojo la definida línea que tiene en su abdomen su madre.

Se escucha su celular que desde hace horas suena sin parar veo que esta vez no lo ignora.

─No puedo ir… es que estoy con una amiga.

Ara, que mentirosa es su madre ¿yo su amiga? A quién demonios le estará dando explicaciones de seguro es a su idiota novia.

─Mmm, la verdad aún estoy afectada por ese suceso aún no deseo tener contacto con usted.

Ah, una amante que se le salió de las manos, de solo escuchar me dan ganas de correr a su madre por andar con sus líos de faldas enfrente de ustedes, me levanto airada ya que no quiero escuchar más.

─Youko ya deja de insistir, si es tan importante como dices dímelo de una vez, no sé la razón de verme personalmente, ya Saya me dio los pormenores no necesito conocer más.

Me giro sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de mis ginecólogas por los labios de su madre, sé que Saya está lejos después de vengarse de mí… Entro en pánico al conectar que Youko posiblemente intenta decirle sobre la existencia de mis bocetos a Natsuki...


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas tardes XD volvi muajaja tarde pero sin sueño :) ya se que me he demorado, ahora como ya culpe a la mayoria de mi familia anteriormente hasta con el fido incluido, ahora culpare a la familia politica (ya que segun yo nunca tendre la culpa jajaja aunque ciertamente siempre es la mia jiji) culpen a mi querida suegra que me tiene de un hilo -.- me va a destrozar (espero que no sea literal) T.T yo que la adoro tanto quierame, quierame suegrita no soy tan mala (le ahogo ojitos de borrego, aunque sea un poquito) bueno ya que me desahogue y me resigne que me tendran asi por una temporasa muy larga, decidi desestresarme un poco escribiendo.**

 **Espero no tenerlos tan abandonados y dar seguimiento con los fics...**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios alientan mi corazon apachurradito que lo traigo en estos momentos...**

 **Y ya algunos les concedi sus deseos en este capitulo XD, ah y tambien los que me mandaron mensajes pm se los contestare mañana que esos tambien los leo y tomo muy encuenta.**

 **Cuidense mucho un saludo afectuoso a todos (as) ustedes los que me leen y me escriben. besos hasta la proxima les dejo la conti... XD...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16.**

"Shizuru siempre con su peculiar carácter recio decidido e imponente que con solo una mirada hacia temblar a cualquiera, pero en ese momento su mirada carmesí era lo contrario, era ansiosa e insegura y lo demostraba sin querer en medio de un restaurante, mientras conversaba por celular con su amiga"

─¡Debes decirle ya! te estoy dando una oportunidad magnífica para que estés a solas con Natsuki ¿y la desperdicias hablándome?─Le dice la rubia molestamente─Ya entraste a tu tercer mes de embarazo, yo no sé qué tanto la piensas Bubu-zeque dile que será madre.─con tono más recriminatorio era su argumento de la rubia.─¿O prefieres que Youko se lo comunique?

─Lo dices como si fuera fácil.─Lo dice exasperadamente la peli ocre por la presión que sentía ya en ese momento.

─¡Lo es! Si no le dices ahora esto se podrá complicar de manera irremediable, para tu mala suerte Youko conoce a Reito ¿y que tal si sale a colación el nombre de Natsuki? se dará cuenta que mantienen contacto y malinterpretara el panorama.─Lo dice resoplando en el teléfono con ansiedad.

─Ara, eres muy paranoica Haruka es imposible que eso suceda─Le dice en tono más tranquilo─La razón de no decirle la verdad es que Natsuki es joven.─le sale desganado esa última frase.─Le voy arruinar la vida, ya se le he arruinado bastante y es muy egoísta de mi parte obligarla a que madure, cuando se nota que es un alma libre y no está preparada para este paquete tan grande.

"Haruka hace una mueca de incredulidad no creyendo lo que escucha, que Shizuru se preocupara por Natsuki, de en vez de salir a la defensiva con sus dudas de que no era responsable"

─¿Haruka estás ahí?─Siente el silencio prolongado en la línea que la hace dudar que aun siga en el celular.

─Es que tu forma de expresarte me da entender que estás teniéndole consideración a Natsuki ¿por qué el cambio?

"La mujer peli ocre sorbió su bebida con cuidado para meditar y dar una respuesta sensata y coherente a lo que estaba pensando sobre la joven que estaba adiestrando para ser su asistente, sin embargo esa conversación es interrumpida por un destello de una cámara fotográfica, que insistía en seguir acosando a la mujer sentada en la mesa del restaurante"

─¡Qué diablos le sucede a ese tipo!

"En segundos el carácter iracundo emergía para dar entrada a la temible Kiyohime ahora con toques hormonales que se levanta a paso elegante, pero resuelto e intimidatorio paralizando al sujeto que lo deja sin escapatoria, mientras la fiera toma la cámara de mala manera y la estrella contra el piso"

─Puedo demandarte por acoso, no me gusta estas clases de jugarretas, si deseas fotografiarme tienes que hacer una cita previa a la empresa y ahí se te concederá una entrevista a mi persona, pero esto se torna ilegal e invade mi persona así que desaparece.

 **"El sujeto no lo piensa dos veces y sale huyendo ante la amenaza, pero en su chaqueta se muestra que ya había tomado bastantes en su repertorio, satisfecho con su labor procede a lo que tenía planeado con anterioridad, mientras una Natsuki que entraba apenas al sitio veía al señor con sospecha por la manera que se desplegaba"**

─Ara hasta que llegaste, ya estaba pensado a creer que habías huido.─Le dice en tono neutro ya no dándole relevancia al pesado y poniendo toda su atención a la joven de ojos jades.

─¿Y perderme este milagro? ¡ni loca! me invitaste a comer ahora cumples a sabiendas que razón te orillo a este cataclismo, pero me doy por bien servida que salió de tu boca la idea─Le dice en tono feliz.─Aunque sigues igual de gruñona mira el tipo ese salió a toda marcha con solo ver ese entrecejo enfurecido─Se inclina un poco y pone sus dedos en medio de la frente de la peli ocre alisando esa expresión─ me agradaría que guardes a Kiyohime un poco es por el bien de los gemelos, no es bueno que te enojes tanto─Le sonríe con naturalidad mientras toma la carta para ver que ordena.─Debes aprender de mí un poco siempre mantengo la calma en cualquier situación.─Hojea la carta del menú, ahora frunce el ceño ella soltando un gruñido dejando la afanada tranquilidad que alardeaba por anterioridad, ya que miraba puros platillos con nombres raros─¡Rayos donde están las patitas de cerdo!─Gira y gira la carta con desespero.

─Ara, es un restaurante Gourmet, no hay esas cosas insalubres aquí.

El gruñido de su madre fue escandaloso al percatarse al sitio que la traje al fin, este restaurante es el mejor de la ciudad, parece que es despistada al extremo ni siquiera le cuestiono la razón de que Haruka le diseñara su vestimenta solo para traerla exclusivamente aquí de ese modo le diera la noticia de manera "especial" de su maternidad.

Sin embargo por las rabietas tiernas de Natsuki, sin darme cuenta me relajo como ninguna otra ocasión al observarla por esos instantes la belleza natural de Natsuki me atrapa, ya que era innegable. Sus rasgos simétricos, delicados y su precioso pelo cobalto, suave y sedoso, le convertían en un objeto de deseo para las mujeres y hombres, no obstante al darme cuenta en detalle no me estaba causando ninguna gracia, ya que habían bastantes observándola con intención de acercarse a nuestra mesa, pero al momento de verme como su compañía, se abstienen de tal acción.

─Eres popular─Le digo sin querer de manera desdeñosa al no saber que irracional puedo ser con ese comentario fuera de lugar y rompiendo la armonía que había antepuesto anteriormente.

─¡…!

Pero las facciones perfectas de su madre muestran desconcierto al no entender a lo que me refiero, le señalo la mesa de enfrente que desde hace minutos se la comían con la mirada.

─¡Oh que belleza!─Expresa la joven de cabello cobalto casi deteniendo su aliento.─Eso es lo más espectacular que he visto en mi existencia.─Lo dice de manera embobada.

Un sabor amargo conteniendo un poco de rabia me da un picor ante su proclamo descarado, no pensé que fuera tan transparente cuando alguien le gustaba, ya entiendo el maldito motivo porque tiene derrapando a Tokiha y la asistente de Lina, sus ojos jades cautivan al destellar interés en ellos.

─Si tanto te gusta ve por ella─Le digo con recelo.

─¿Puedo ir?─Le dice con precaución al notar chispas en los ojos carmesí─ Te juro que no tardaré mucho─Junta sus manos en muestra que cumplirá su palabra─ solo tomaré sus datos y unas fotos para guardarla en mi colección privada.

Aprieto mis labios mordiendo cualquier palabra recriminatoria no tengo derecho a protestarle nada, no soy nada en su vida eso debe entrarme enteramente en mi cabeza y solo le hago un ademán para que haga lo que le plazca, sin poder apartar la vista sigo sus movimientos con ganas de ir a detener ese proceder, quería desviar mi atención, pero no podía por una razón ese malestar no me dejaba desenfocarla mis dientes crujían a cada paso que se alejaba de mí, las manos antes relajadas formaban un puño algo llameaba en mi pecho, sentía un ardor desconocido que no cesaba de molestar, estaba por explotar intolerantemente por más que deseaba estar estática, mis pies tomaron vida propia al levantarse sin mi consentimiento, sin embargo Natsuki se va de largo descolocándome ese arrebato haciendo detener mi proceder inmaduro, para notar claramente que sale del establecimiento para admirar un auto con agitación.

─Ara.

Me descoloco mucho esa acción ya que pensé que le interesaba esas mujeres, sin embargo su interés son los autos y al verla tan entusiasta me contagia alejando esa rabia irracional, la observo de nuevo no cansándome ante ese deleite, no sé cuánto transcurrió, pero debe ser mucho ya que al momento de reaccionar a mi entorno, los comensales y meseros estaban estupefactos viéndome como le sonreía a la nada, supongo que la famita de gruñona que dice Natsuki que tengo, le ha de extrañar que en mis labios pueda formarse tal expresión…

Recibo un mensaje de Yukino indicándome que ya puedo regresar al departamento, después de todo hoy es el cumpleaños de Natsuki, Haruka me advierte en el mismo mensaje que más me vale decirle las cosas de los bocetos o si no ella lo hará por su cuenta, parece que de esta noche no pasara que tenga que zanjar este asunto... Acaricio mi vientre considerando si su mama tomara a bien su existencia y más sabiendo que soy la que le dé a sus primogénitos.

 **"En la mansión Sears Mei admiraba a su reciente esposa como ponía orden en ese lugar solo con unos ademanes, hasta su hija Mai sentía respeto a su madrastra que apenas al enterarse ni si quiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, mientras Nao solo se le baja la sangre al notar a la Kuga mayor, si a la menor había que tenerle cuidado a la matriarca la pelirroja quería mejor darle la vuelta"**

─¡Nao!─Dice Saeko con tono recio.

─¡No sé!─Le dice de inmediato temblándole la voz─ puede andar por ahí─Hace un ademán nervioso─ usted la conoce como es de atrabancada, no puede juzgarme por sus acciones─Pone su rostro de inocencia.

Virginal maldita desgraciada ¿dónde diablos te metiste? y me dejaste a merced de tu madre eso no es de amigas; ¿además, qué demonios se hizo la señora Saeko? esta echa un cuero esas vacaciones la rejuvenecieron, demonios ahora que me doy cuenta estoy notando el futuro de tu adultez virginal, tienes una suerte envidiable hija de la fregada, deja te encuentro te meteré unos catorrazos ya que no aprovechas toda esa herencia genética que posees.

─¿Quién le gusta?─Le dice más secamente la mujer de cabello cobalto─ Y no te atrevas a rebatirme Nao sé que le gusta alguien, ha estado demasiado extraña pidiéndome consejos de cómo debe comportarse y todos sabemos que mi bestia le vale un reverendo bledo los demás, solo que esta vez se mortifica por sus bestialidades─Directa al grano como le gustaba dice Kuga.

¿…? Me dejo de a seis, ¿a Nat le gustaba alguien? bueno supongo que es a Erstin me giro para verla y echarle la bronca a ella y zafarme de este endemoniado problema, pero esta me desvía la mirada tristemente dándome entender que de ella no se trata, mi vieja quiere atribuirse el mérito, pero la agarro y la siento a mi lado para que no ande de mentirosa y menos con su hermana oficial que esto no es "citrus", para que se le tire al ruedo.

─No sé quién le gusta.

Le digo con la más pura verdad que puede salir de mi boca, además ¿quién en su sano juicio le mentiría a la señora Kuga? es como irte derechito y sin retorno a la muerte más atroz y dolorosa, la virginal tiene una madre demasiado temible y también guapa, pero en este momento le gana lo primero.

─Pensé que tú eras su novia, ya tenía unas cuantas cosas pensadas que advertirte.─Le dice con una sonrisa algo sádica.

Otra razón por detener mis malas intenciones de echarme el plato a la virginal, de solo pensar tener a mama cuervo de suegra da mucho miedo.

─Llame a Yamada, él debe saber dónde está.─Le digo de inmediato al invadirme el tormento de sentir la mirada acechadora de la señora Kuga.

─No lo localizo─Dice obviado que fue el primero en llamar─Debe estar festejando el cumpleaños de mi hija.

Es cierto hoy es el día que Nat cumple otro roñoso año inmaculada, demonios ahora si me preocupe no me digan que perderemos nuestra ya acostumbrada borrachera, es un clásico que ni mama cuervo ha podido quitar.

─No se preocupe Natsuki seguirá siendo virgen aun sin mi vigilancia.─Le digo para tranquilizar su intempestiva maneras de interrogar.

─Sabes que eso no me preocupa tanto.

─¿A no?─Levanto una ceja para ese importante descubrimiento.

─No, lo que me preocupa es que mi bestia me haga abuela tan joven.─Lo ultima retumba con más ímpetu oscureciendo sus ojos esmeraldas.

Me da un tic nervioso, ¡maldición! recuerdo que por mi manera atrabancada de vengar a la virginal, ya hice abuela a la temible de Saeko y con la peor enemiga posible otra chiflada en este mundo, este linaje saldrá demasiado imponente, dios Kuga Fujino conjugado genéticamente ¡he creado un monstruo sin precedentes!

─¿Qué sucede Nao?─Le dice acercándose de manera peligrosa a su rostro perforándola con la mirada jade potente.─¿Por qué te pusiste pálida al mencionar a mis nietos no concebidos?

Me lleva el chamuco estoy sudando a mares, trago grueso y quiero salir corriendo de la mansión sería un temible final a manos del diablo personificado, con razón no le tenemos miedo a Kiyohime si ya tenemos inmunidad gracias a la señora Kuga esta es la mayor entre todas.

─¡Mi bestia tendrá un hijo!

Ese grito ahogado de furia me dejo súper espantada ¡ayúdenme! Mi centro neuronal de sinvergüenza se apagó en instantes… Si alguien no me quita a la señora Kuga de encima, puede que se me salga la sopa… Y después se me saldrán las tripas por la madrina que me dará Natsuki por esto.

 **"Entretanto en el departamento de Fujino al ingresar la peli ocre blanquea los ojos al sorprenderse por lo que acontecía, sabía que había pedido ayuda Haruka que junto con Yukino habían organizado la pequeña celebración, pero no entendía porque la decoración se veía tierna con serpentinas que los cuatrillizos le aventaban a la peculiar festejada que no concebía porque hacían ese show, pero antes de cuestionar Natsuki por lo que sucede, se distrae de inmediato al ver a Yamada con los brazos abiertos esperando su saludo"**

─¡Viejo!

No entendió nada solo voy y saludo a mi viejo, algo descolocada por todo este espectáculo sacado del circo.

─Tu jefa te organizo todo esto, le estoy agradecido por sus atenciones.─Con tono feliz dice el señor Yamada.

Me giro en ese momento ¿Kiyohime hizo esto?, me cuesta creer tanta amabilidad de su parte, pero Yamada se muestra contento y la saluda ignorando que fue la causante del desastre que tuvo su negocio, ya que el solo conocía que la compañía Sears fue la empresa que lo demando y no a la promotora de dicho movimiento.

─Gracias por cuidar a Nat─Dice Yamada secándose las lágrimas de emoción.

Ay mi viejo que dulce es la ignorancia mira que agradecerle algo a la gruñona parece ironía, me quedo en expectativa por la sencillez de Yamada que se dirige con Kiyohime y por lo poco que conozco a la güera puedo asegurar que le pudre eso en las personas y además viene vestido como siempre, anda un poco empolvado supongo que hizo entregas antes de venir, noto que Fujino le dirá algo y me pongo a la defensiva ya que no permitiría un desplante de arrogancia en Yamada.

─Ara, es un honor tenerlo en mi hogar le agradezco que aceptara mi cordial invitación, lo que ocupe no dude en pedírmelo con gusto lo ayudaré─Le dice muy complacientemente.

Casi me ahogo con solo escuchar hablar a la güera con decencia en otra persona, ¿qué demonios le está sucediendo a la sangrona? algo anda muy raro y no me cuadra los engranajes por ningún lado, ¿una persona puede cambiar tanto?

Pues mi viejo después de esas palabras empalagosas que le soltó Kiyohime, se lo gano en segundos ahora está más feliz que una lombriz y anda charlando con Yukino que esta le explica las torturas psicodélicas que me hace Fujino para que sea su asistente, pero de manera tan dulce que me creo toda esa falacia, Yukino tiene labia y mucha casi me convence a mí y eso que soy la instruida.

 **"En medio de la fiesta se escucha el timbre, Haruka es la que se dispone abrir y al hacerlo ve que es su amigo Reito que venía junto con Youko, esta última entra sin permiso buscando a Shizuru desesperadamente, al ser visualizada la doctora por todos un silencio invade el lugar a Natsuki le incomoda su presencia así que decide esconderse en la cocina, preguntándose internamente como la encontró la ginecóloga ahí, pero a la peli ocre no le causa ninguna gracia así que la toma del brazo para conversar en un rincón"**

─¡Con que descaro te presentas aquí!

Le recrimino a Youko mientras veo de reojo como el zángano de Reito sigue a su madre a la cocina, no puedo creer que las predicciones de Haruka sean de ímpetu casi divinas.

─Shizuru debes saber que no tuve nada que ver con lo que hizo Saya, no estoy de acuerdo con el método de sus acciones ni la del hospital de protegerla es con falta de ética.─Sus facciones muestran sinceridad.

─Y crees que con eso se soluciona las cosas, solo con que tú estés de mi lado o me des la razón.─Le digo con reproche.─Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

─Sé que no─Le dice con un leve titubeo al notar que la mujer de ojos carmesí está a la defensiva─ pero vengo a ayudar todo lo que sea posible, quiero seguir el desarrollo de tu gestación para que no tengas complicaciones o si las hay para estar al pendiente.

─¡No te ocupo así que vete!

"La doctora ignora a la fiera de Shizuru se gira y busca la presencia de Natsuki ya que la había alcanzado a ver"

─Ya te me adelantaste y le dijiste a Kuga que se utilizó sus óvulos en ti.─Lo dice con afirmación, ya que para ella no tenía sentido otra cosa, que este en el departamento de la peli ocre.─La muchacha me dará la razón de que debo ser tu ginecóloga, es muy sensata cuando se trata de su descendencia y no le gana el ego como a ti.

 **"Shizuru solo observa con espanto que Youko se zafa de su agarre y está dispuesta a ir con Natsuki, solo por la valiosa intervención de Haruka que se interpuso en medio del camino no logrando su objetivo, mientras tanto Reito seguía observando a la joven de cabello cobalto detenidamente"**

Este catrin ya me está cayendo gordo, que tanto me está barriendo este pelafustán, si sigue así le romperé su madre por acosador.

─Te mirabas más espectacular en el evento… Deberías comer con más decoro, es que te resta pulcro hacerlo tan inapropiadamente.─Le dice en tono fino mientras busca los cubiertos que van para cada cosa, de manera suave se mueve por la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido impropio.

Ay míralo que desgarrador serle una desilusión a este catrín desconocido, me acaba de hundir en depresión perpetua por su llamada de atención, me rompió el corazón como ningún otro hombre, sonrió con maldad y me engullo groseramente mi comida, para verlo haciendo una mueca de repugnancia, uy este es muy delicadillo ¿si le meto un golpe gritaría como niña? Esa duda ahora hace correr a mi ardilla a mil.

─Oh, perdón mi descortesía no me presente.─Se limpia su mano con su pañuelo de seda que tenía en su bolsillo y le extiende el saludo galantemente.

Ni falta te hace buey, lárgate de mi presencia y déjame disfrutar mi celebración, le doy un gruñido de no me molestes más catrin, pero el zopenco sigue con la mano extendida y su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes, uff ni modo tendré que ceder ya que el catrin no ha sido grosero conmigo, me limpiaría la mano con el mantel de Kiyohime para hacer más repulsiva mi persona, pero si lo hago me asesina la güera por andar tocando sus finísimas cosas, suspiro pesadamente mientras me levanto resignada para oír la presentación del individuo este, quizás tenga buenas cosas aparte de ser medio payaso y criticón de cómo debo comportarme.

─Reito Kanzaki.

Ese insecto de agua puerca debió quedarse callado reconocí el nombre en segundos, ahora yo escaneo al mequetrefe con mucho cuidado, este baboso es el padre de los gemelos y supuesto abandonador ya que es la primera vez que lo tengo frente de mis narices.

─¿Eres el padre de los gemelos?─Se me sale sin querer la pregunta, ya que lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era eso.

─Claro, ya vez soy todo un macho dominante.─Se golpea el pecho con presunción, al saber que su mentira ya estaba demasiado extendida.

¡Baboso! Le tiro la bebida encima del retorcijón que me entro de solo escucharlo, eso sí es repugnante imaginar que toco a la güera este remedo de hombre.

─¡Ah! ¿Sabes cuánto sale esto? mis trajes me lo hace a la medida Haruka y nunca me hace descuentos─Se queja el pelinegro tratando de limpiar un poco su ropa.

─¿En serio?─Le digo en tono cauto.

─Sí.

─Haberlo dicho antes hombre.

Tomo la jarra de la bebida de frutas y se lo tiro a este potencial "macho"

─Perdón se me resbalo la mano.─Le digo con sinvergüenza, mientras le embarro la enchilada en su camisa blanca con descaro.─Oh diablos soy tan torpe─Me tapo la boca como si fuera una dama y con la otra le sigo embarrando más comida.

─¡Mi traje!─Con escándalo el pelinegro ve el desastre que está hecho.

Que chillona salió el "macho", no sé qué demonios le vio Kiyohime que asco meterse con este gusano, después de mi maldad me siento satisfecha, bueno ni tanto aun la tripa me duele mucho por conocer a esa sabandija, ¡yo he procurado más a los gemelos que ese maldito!... ¿Por qué mi sangre hierve al conocer el padre? Son sus pequeñuelos debería estar tranquila que venga a procurarlos aunque sea un poco, gruño y gruño ya que ni eso me consuela me da más coraje…

Salgo de la cocina sin ningún ánimo y con mi gruñidera, para notar que viene otra a fastidiarme.

─No estoy de humor mata sanos.

Se lo hago saber ya que la rabieta esta no se me baja, de solo ver al hombre delicado, me entran náuseas.

─Es algo importante…, supongo que ya lo sabes…, mira que estrechas lazos con Fujino, eso quiere decir que estas enterada de los acontecimientos.

Ni le hago caso a Youko, yo sigo vigilando al "machote" ese que me ve con odio por su ropa de alta costura.

─Debo valorar el progreso de la gestación y ocupo que tú convenzas a Shizuru, es tu obligación también estar al pendiente.

Sigo ignorando a Youko hasta que Kiyohime de manera salvaje me arrastra a su estudio separándome de la mata sanos, me le quedo viendo con algo de precaución quizás aquí salga el pelo en la sopa y me diga sus verdaderas intenciones de tanta amabilidad de su parte o todavía ando como perro bien rabioso y todo lo veo trágico.

─Ara, feliz cumpleaños.

Yo asiento como la buey que soy tirando un poco de mi enchilada que aún no la suelto por nada del mundo por si se me vuelve acercar el catrin y embarrarlo más que se pueda, entretanto en medio de mi rabieta interna Kiyohime me extiende una bolsa.

─Es tu regalo, espero que te agrade.

Con mucha desconfianza saco lo que hay dentro de la bolsa creyendo que sea una posible bomba y para todo pronóstico a mi predicción es mi adorado dulcineo reluciente se me escapa una sonrisa y lo abrazo con añoranza ya que el ingrato parecía que nunca le paso nada, lo volteo para todos lados para notar que es mi genuino oso, ya que leves costuras lo comprueban al ser arreglado con mucho cuidado, pero son tan insignificantes que no pensé que alguien podría componerlo de esta manera tan fiel.

─¿Cómo resucitaste a Dulcineo?

─¿Ara, tiene nombre? bueno fue algo fácil en mis manos expertas supongo que te agrado mi obsequio.

Sin querer levanto una ceja, analizando si a la güera no me la cambiaron por alguien parecida o es su hermana gemela no malvada o de plano ya descubrió quien soy, ¡demonios eso debe ser! abro mis ojos a más no poder, ese es el motivo, a mí nadie me hace pendeja de nuevo.

─Tu─Toso un poco al atorárseme la saliva─Tu─Sigo tosiendo, mientras la güera huraña me da la espalda sin percatarse que casi me le muero aquí.

─Ara, debemos hablar seriamente Natsuki Kuga.

─¡Ya lo sé!

─¿Cómo?

─¿Que creías? que con ser amable conmigo cambiara las cosas que pienso de ti.─Le recriminó con odio.

─Sé que no cambiara tu perspectiva a mi persona.

─¡Entonces!─Le digo rabiosa.

Estoy colérica no lo que sigue, debe haber creído que hacerme la barba por ser nieta de la presidenta la ha de beneficiar y me ha estado manipulando a su antojo, es más astuta de lo que creí mira que hacerme caer de esa manera tan infantil me da rabia conmigo misma y yo pensando que se preocupaba por mí hay que ser ingenua, además tiene a su "macho" seguro solo se hizo pasar por mujer desvalida en mi presencia para apuñalarme en la espalda.

─Supongo que hablaste con Youko.

¿Youko? ¿Qué diantres tiene que ver esa mata sanos aquí?

─Puedo cuidar sola a los bebés─Lo dice secamente ya no queriendo tratar el asunto con la joven al ver su reacción.

Pues debería cuidarlos bien, mira que tendrá mucho tiempo libre cuando tome la presidencia y la despida como la ama de la empresa aunque a Saeko le salga espuma de la boca, al hacer esta clase de cosas solo por venganza.

─Sé que esto no es tu culpa sino de Saya y en parte mía por orillarte a vender tus óvulos. Aunque seas la madre biológica no pienso exigirte nada Natsuki y tampoco que te responsabilices.─ Sale con desilusión lo último.

¿Eh? ¿Ah? Esperen, esperen, siento que perdí sintonía con Kiyohime en un grado descomunal, ¿de que madre habla o responsabilidades? ¿y porque toca su vientre de ese modo?

─Oye güera─me froto la sien─ me lo podrías simplificar todo esto más sencillamente.

Mi corazón le dio un vuelco, no tengo ni mugre idea de donde me va a tirar el balazo esta mujer, pero sé que me va a dejar muerta.

─Ara, lo más simple es que tendremos hijos en seis meses.

─¡Vez! debiste decírmelo así de simple y yo creyendo idioteces porque te comportabas tan buena onda, hasta pensé que tenías segundas intenciones.

Bueno no me engaño ni me utilizo como dijo Erstin y me relajo bastante al saber que el baboso ese no la toco ni de cerca, sabía que Kiyohime no tenía tan horrendos gustos… Me carcajeo como histérica "solo que los gemelos son mis hijos"….

─¿Natsuki estas bien? Te estás poniendo morada.

Sí, claro que estoy bien, es más de maravilla casi salto como conejo en la pradera, la falta de aire es natural y que me maree también y la convulsión reafirma ese hecho.

─¡Resiste Natsuki! ¡Youko ven!... ¡Youko!


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenos dias XD ven estoy tardando menos es un avance se que a veces se me pasa la mano con la tardanza, pero cuando tengo tiempo les aseguro que me pongo en modo trabajador para escrbirles la continuacion, aunque en este momento me este utilizando mi hermana porque me vio demasiado libre para cuidar su criatura de cinco meses si que esta desesperada para dejarme su valioso encargo :) bueno mientras mi pequeño sobrino duerma todo el mundo esta a salvo y puedo subirle la continuacion :D...**

 **Yumi chan... jajaja me descubriste reprobe la primaria y no se contar mas de uno mas uno jiji si bueno se me paso ese detalle gracias por decirme ya lo corregi :).**

 **Nicocchi 17... Si tambien me quiere... pero colgada del arbol mas alto que encuentre jajaja.**

 **Sumin... Pues que bueno que en algo sea de ayuda en tu estado de animo ;D... tambien toda la vibra para ti y que estes muy bien.**

 **Chat'de'Lune...es Bubu-zuque o bubu-zeque?es bubu-zuque, perdon no me habia dado cuenta que mi corrector me estaba modificando el texto, pero ya corregi este me faltan los demas n.n... Mei si sabe pero Mai aun no se entera, mas adelante explicare ese punto en el fic igual que tus demas dudas :).**

 **hasta la proxima un saludo y abrazo para todos quienes me dejan un comentario y tambien a quien me lee :) cuidense mucho...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

Toda joven normal tiene expectativas de que regalo recibir en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero con mi familia deje de tener un estándar fijo por lo excéntricos que fueron según mi opinión, como por ejemplo mi madre a los catorce me regalo un conjunto que ella elaboró a mano, aunque en ese momento se me hizo demasiado llamativo y le renegué como toda una rebelde de no querer usarlo, aunque ahora entiendo que una gran diseñadora me regalaba su mejor obra y yo seguía con mis idioteces de no apreciar su esfuerzo, está mi viejo que siempre con detalles fue llenando mi estantería, aunque él no se salva de esas excentricidades cuando llego mi quinceava primavera le coloco a mi Duran ruedas entrenadoras como obsequio, dure un mes en convencerle que eso era vergonzoso y degradante a mi persona, aunque ahora entiendo que solo Yamada quería proteger mi bestialidad en potencia, la última es la babosa de Nao me regalo un afrodisiaco a los dieciocho la muy casquivana quería estrenarme se lo estrelle en la cara, de esa no aprendí nada sigue siendo una babosa.

Pero este día no tenía expectativas de nada, es más solo lo único que quería era ver a Yamada echarnos una que otra cerveza tener una charla amena, ni siquiera en mis más remotos sueños raritos imagine que Kiyohime tuviera el detalle de celebrarme la fiesta y hasta me diera a Dulcineo como nuevo, eso se me hacía demasiado ya para un día, considere que ese serie la mayor sorpresa, sin embargo todo eso rompe récord este obsequio o como mugres se llame no tiene precedentes.

Se supone que a los veintiuno lo único transcendental biológicamente hablando seria que terminara de desarrollarme, no que se me desarrollaría la parte materna.

"La doctora Youko le da a Natsuki otra pastilla para tranquilizar sus nervios para evitar otro ataque de pánico de la joven, Yamada nota con preocupación el rostro pálido que va recomponiendo color segundo a segundo, después del susto que le pego por verla tirada en el piso convulsionándose por un periodo largo"

─¿Hija que te sucede?─Le toma de la mano para sentir el temblor de la joven que vuelve a surgir.

─Bebés ─lo dice monótono.

─¿Bebés?─El señor Yamada solo pone cara de duda al no entender nada del estado ausente de su protegida.

─Están hablando acaso de mis gemelos─Dice Reito de manera casual al aire, ya que para él se había auto nombrado progenitor.

"Haruka le mete un punta pie a su amigo por su comentario para callarlo y para después seguir con su atención sobre la joven de ojos jades casi sin vida"

─Mis cachorritos, cachorritos… Tendré bebés.─con la mirada como zombi.

─¡Qué!─Suelta con pánico el señor Yamada, el solo observa al peli negro que se había atribuido segundos atrás la paternidad─¡Maldito degenerado, Nat es una niña aun!

"Yamada no dejo ni siquiera que Reito pudiera vociferar palabra en su defensa, ya que este con una magnifica patada de media vuelta impacta en su rostro, que lo manda volar al otro extremo del departamento, dejando boca abiertos a todos como el antes señor con facciones de amabilidad, con voz cansina surgía otro ser completamente diferente su porte se volvió erguido e iracundo"

─Cálmate Natsuki, voy a limpiar tu honor, de algo sirve que tu viejo en sus tiempos de juventud aprendiera defensa personal.─Lo dice como manera de consuelo.

Me saco un poco de mi shock al notar a mi viejo le salió lo Yakuza que tenía guardado debajo de su facha de bonachón, cual defensa personal ni que mis narices él es una arma mortal, mira que ser el exjefe de la mafia no es poco, gracias a kami dejo esa vida al poco tiempo de conocer a mi madre, que esta no sé cómo mugres convenció al cabecilla más peligroso de la región para que se hiciera su amigo del alma, bueno dicen que las bestias siempre se llevan de maravilla y este es el dúo más bestial que conozca.

Dejo de ver a Yamada un rato ya que busco a la causante de mi cuadro casi esquizofrénico y la encuentra aún lado de Haruka que esta la abraza por momentos, su mirada carmesí se ve decaída y expectante a mis movimientos.

─Bebés.

Al seguir trabada en la misma frase me dan otra pastilla, que si le sigo de este modo entraré en estado feliz o inconsciente de la buena drogada que me meteré con simples medicamentos, pero como parezco un manojo de nervios las tomo como si fueran simples mentas.

─Respira hondo─Le indica Youko quitándole ya el frasco de píldoras.

Exhalo y exhalo exageradamente tratando de seguir sus instrucciones, pero no dan resultado ya que vuelvo a perder la calma.

─Más serena─Le trata de explicar la doctora.

¿Más serena? Es todo lo mugre serena que puedo estar después de esa bomba nuclear que me acaban de aventar y mi viejo no me la está haciendo fácil, ya que se nota a distancia que aun de a ver desguanzado al "macho" quiere seguir rompiéndole el alma, va y toma la mano del catrín para querer hacerle tortura de la vieja escuela, veo que saca una navaja de manera amenazante, quisiera dejarlo ser para darle una lección al fulano ese, que mentirme puede salir caro y más si la bestia de Yamada está presente, que las bromas a él no le causan mucha gracia que digamos, sin embargo debo detener un posible crimen y solo hay una manera de frenarlo.

─Si haces eso Saeko se enojara, odia la mutilación te la prohibió determinantemente.

Bufa mi viejo inconforme, debatiéndose si me hace caso la advertencia o seguir con su cometido contra el catrín, pero Kiyohime se pone enfrente de Yamada antes de que maten de verdad al sujeto ese por andar con sus babosadas.

─Señor yo soy la embarazada y la que le daré los bebes a su hija.

Casi me sale espuma por la boca, al recordar la explicación apresurada que me dio Youko por lo sucedido, así que la mata sanos de Saya hizo eso con mis cachorritos, miro el vientre de Kiyohime y casi me da de nuevo el pelele, ¿por qué con ella? habiendo tantas mujeres de buen corazón se le ocurre embarazar a la güera huraña, que se le puede ver la cara de odiosa desde el espacio sideral, ¡maldita mata sanos! si la venganza era con Kiyohime no conmigo zángana sin corazón, donde dejaste a mis cachorritos desvalidos.

─¿Escuche mal?─Dice Yamada desorientado.─¿Cómo que usted tendrá los bebés?─Confuso suelta a Reito al fin que este seguía inconsciente después del golpe seco que recibió.

"Haruka y Yukino toman del brazo al señor confundido y comienzan a explicarle el suceso con calma, mientras en la sala solo quedan Natsuki, Shizuru y Youko en medio de la tensión que se respiraba"

─¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?─Le digo mientras mi cuerpo tiembla como maraca.

─Hace un mes.─Lo expresa con seguridad.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?─Le reclamó.

─Porque no es tu culpa.─Le dice con calma ya que no quería entrar en contienda.

─¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Culpa o no eso no cambia nada el hecho de lo que está sucediendo.─Le digo lo que mi ardilla piensa.

─Eres muy joven para que seas madre.─Le dice sin ninguna vacilación en su voz.

Comienzo a respirar de nuevo con agitación y no porque me esté convulsionando, sino por la razón de que sale a colación mis años aquí.

─Mira que en ese momento no hay opción, lo seré eso no cambia nada mi edad.─Bufo con exasperación.

─¡No es tu responsabilidad!─Tira la primera piedra la peli ocre a la defensiva, ya que su estado ecuánime se había acabado en segundos, al sentirse atosigada por tantas preguntas de la joven de manera acusatoria.

─¡Claro que son mi responsabilidad!─Le riñó como animal enjaulado.

─No lo es, no tienes que responsabilizarte de nada, puedo hacerme cargo sin ningún impedimento yo misma.─Su tono se eleva.

─Di la verdad lo que tú piensas es que sigo siendo una delincuente, que te da repulsión mi presencia y que solo me estabas mintiendo hace rato, con esa fiesta y con mi regalo para dejarme de lado.

Me levanto como chapulín y poniéndome al tú por tú con Kiyohime.

─Acaso iba a poner a ese catrín desabrido como el padre de mis…─Carraspeo un poco me pongo roja al solo pensarlo─Bueno de mis… mmm…─Me entra el pánico escénico de nuevo me sudan las manos sin parar siento que me da otra vez el vaguido, uy el piso se ve más cerca de nuevo, me tambaleo casi azotando como res, si no es por la ayuda de Youko estaría de nuevo desparramada en el suelo.

─Ara, ni siquiera puedo decirlo y otra vez te pones pálida─El tono irritado no lo puede disimular al ver a la joven indecisa─ estas muerta de miedo y aun así quieres hacerte la valiente.─Chasquea la lengua ya que la cordura la había perdido desde hace tres exhalaciones atrás.

─Oye no me pidas que tenga nervios de acero, acaso tú tomaste la noticia como si no fuera nada, se tratan de un ser vivo no quieres que lo trate como si fuera cualquier asunto.─Le digo enfadada, oigan a mí nadie me preparo para esto, ¿cómo quiere que reaccione? Que corra a sus brazos y le de un beso pues claro que no, aparte que si lo intento me mata esta sangrona sin alma.

─¡…!

Noto el silencio de la güera que después me desvía la mirada hasta sentí que en ella mostraba culpabilidad, dejándome con curiosidad ¿qué clase de reacción tuvo Kiyohime al enterarse del embarazo?, a mí me está matando de los nervios, pero a la sangrona debió ser a otro extremo esto.

─Aun así eres muy joven para esto.─No quitando el dedo del renglón para nada, seguía eso en su alegato.

─Mi madre se embarazó joven y me crio bien, no veo cual sea la diferencia, puedo y me haré cargo de ustedes.─Me cruza de brazos con confianza, dejando un lado mi mareo molesto.

─Eres una mocosa, tu madre no la conozco, pero supongo que debe tener más sentido común que tú, por eso logro ese objetivo.

─Si vieras que no─Se imagina a su madre en ese momento─ es cabeza dura, muy violenta, carácter explosivo, corajuda, me despierta de mala manera, una completa bestia.─Si esa es mi santa madre.

─¡Y aun así te atreves a decir que serás buena madre!─Dice con pánico y abraza su vientre de manera protectora.

─Pues los pronósticos me favorecen, ya que puedo asegurar que mejor que tú, cualquiera podría ser madre.

 **"Yukino codea a Haruka con susto por lo que dijo la joven de cabello cobalto, que la rubia menea la cabeza en signo de que Natsuki pico en la herida de Shizuru y que la rego feo, con ese comentario la mujer de ojos carmesí fulminó a la joven de ojos jades que esta igual de iracunda, mientras Youko toma la palabra al notar el desacuerdo de las futuras madres"**

─¿Shizuru cuando fue tu última revisión con el ginecólogo?─Lo dice en tono conciliador, para controlar a las dos mujeres que se tiraban a diestra y a siniestra acusaciones.

─No la ha tenido─suelta con más acusaciones Natsuki anulando la buena acción de Youko.

─Ara, no la necesito me siento perfectamente─Lo dice ahora con arrogancia dejando atrás su lado sensato, al pensar que no iba a recibir más regaños de alguien que piensa que no será buena madre.

─Fujino no es porque te sientas o no mal, debes evaluarte periódicamente, sabes tú eras prácticamente estéril puede repercutir tu salud.─Se entromete enseguida a la conversación la doctora.

─¿Puede ser peligroso?─Salta con pánico la joven de cabello cobalto.─¿Eras estéril?─Levanta una ceja ante lo que descubre.

─No hay peligro─Dice con confianza la peli ocre─ y mi factible esterilidad ya no entra en juego estoy embarazada de ti Natsuki si no lo captas aun.─Le enfatiza lo último mientras levanta una ceja altanera.

─Ya lo entendí no falte que me gruñas─Dice entre dientes al notar que estaba ya hablando con la fiera de Kiyohime, no con la güera buena onda.

─Me he estado cuidando muy bien Youko.─De manera confiada lo expresa, mientras con sus dedos de manera delicada hace un mechón peli ocre aun lado.

─¡Eso no es cierto!─La acusa de mala manera la joven de cabello cobalto─Te desvelas, trabajas mucho, hasta te lleve al hospital por una simple rabieta por unos diseños.

─Ara, ara, ¿simple rabieta?─Le sale con recelo mientras con ese movimiento, sacude su melena desacomodándolo.─¡Eso no fue una simple rabieta Natsuki Kuga!

Uy creo que hice enchilar a Kiyohime, bueno no eran tan simples ya que me hizo sudar un friego para hacer la réplica, pero como estoy igual de disparatada da lo mismo.

─Vas a ir a consultar con Youko.

"La doctora se le ilumina la mirada al escuchar que ella atenderá el embarazo, aunque a Shizuru no le cae nada en gracia que le estén ordenando y pone sus manos en su cadera de manera desafiante"

─No lo haré─Dice para terminar la discusión.

─Lo harás─Suelta un gruñido la joven Kuga.

─Iré cuando a mí me plazca y con la doctora que "yo" escoja.─torció los labios en un gesto de soberbia.

─Acaso no escuchas Youko es la mejor opción, ella sabe todo de ti y el procedimiento que te hicieron, para qué demonios vas con otro mata sanos que no saben ni siquiera por dónde empezar a buscar un posible problema.─Los gruñidos de Natsuki se elevaban por la disconformidad ante la resolución de la peli ocre.

─Porque son mis bocetos y yo decido quien los ve.─Lo dice con voz potente.

─¿Eh? Yo no hablo de los diseños, enfoca Shizuru estamos hablando de algo importante.─Le digo enojada que aun este momento no pueda desprenderse del trabajo.

─Kuga─Interrumpe brevemente la discusión Haruka─Bubu-zuque le dice bocetos a los gemelos.

"Natsuki se queda estupefacta ante el mote de sus hijos"

─Así que yo decido enteramente sobre "mis bocetos".

─No Kiyohime son mis bebés también y decidiré sobre su bienestar─Lo suelto al fin que son mis cachorritos─¡Con un demonio no te voy a permitir que me dejes de lado!

 **"Youko suspira exasperada al notar que la discusión solo se eleva más y más y no llegan a ningún convenio, así que decide sacar del departamento a una iracunda Natsuki, mientras esta última nota las facciones serias de la ginecóloga"**

─¡Que te sucede mata sanos!─Le digo casi gritando no ve que ahorita no me calienta ni el sol.

─Kuga no debes alterar a Fujino.

─Kiyohime empezó.

─¡Kuga madura!─Eleva la voz por primera vez la ginecóloga─Necesito alguien que sea sensato de mi lado─La regaña severamente.

─Uff─Da una patada en el aire.─¿Y por qué siempre me lo piden a mí y no a la güera gruñona?─Se queja por ser siempre la regañada en todo.

─Porque Shizuru tiene un defecto horrible que se cree perfecta… aunque noto que ya le bajo la arrogancia en otro momento nos hubiera corrido sin tocarse el corazón y no hubiera escuchado ni media queja tuya─Susurra entre si─ pero el punto aquí es que ella en su expectativa se siente muy bien y toda la bola de tonterías que puede salir de su boca orgullosa, pero en sentido común eso es una total aberración.

─Mmm lo sé por ella estuviera comiendo porquerías que dañarían a mis cachorritos, ni si quiera investigo que debe o no debe hacer en su embarazo.

─Bien entonces comprendes verdad, no la alteres sus hormonas están sensibles, si la atacas emocionalmente como lo estabas haciendo, Shizuru te ataca como manera de defensa al sentir que quieres desacreditarla como madre, cualquiera puede ver que eso la irrito demasiado, sé prudente y paciente la mayoría de las embarazadas fluctúan sus turbaciones.

Me pongo pálida al recordar el cochino detalle de mi venganza.

─Oye mata sanos, si por pura casualidad yo le dijera a Kiyohime que soy la heredera de los Searrs y mi propósito principal es quitarle su hermosa presidencia como venganza por pasarse de rosca conmigo ¿eso puede tomarse como alterarla?

Pues no sé de dónde demonios salió la fuerza de Youko para aprisionar mi brazo.

─Dime que eso no es cierto Kuga─Le dice alterada.

─Es mi motivo por estar en la empresa.─Le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

─Sabes lo que conozco a Shizuru es que sé, que su deseo más profundo es ser presidenta de esa compañía, todos sus anhelos los tiene inclinados en esa meta.

─Pero Kiyohime me humillo de manera horrible tu no la viste todo lo que me hizo.─Me encojo de hombros como no viéndole el inconveniente con seguir con mi cometido, aunque la mata sanos ponga voz de ultra tumba para ser más tétrico el mensaje.

─Tú crees que no le va a importar, al momento de enterarse se trastornara mucho, Kuga eres la madre de sus hijos aunque finja Shizuru estar blindada en su severa arrogancia eso le dolerá lo sentirá como traición.

─Mata sanos tú exageras a la Kiyohime le vale madres lo que yo haga, tendré la presidencia como mi abuela lo tiene planeado.

─Natsuki entonces ocasionaras una tragedia─Le dice en tono seco─recibirá un gran coraje y decepción en minutos y puede que se interrumpa su embarazo.

─¡Qué!

─Mira Shizuru no es tan complicada de leer, es pasional.

─Y yo que demonios sé que es pasional ¿y tú como sabes eso?─Le doy una mirada de muerte─Tocaste a la mama de mis hijos─Me sale el tono amenazador.─Ya que si la tocaste… Grgrgr─Comienza gruñir.

─¡No!─Lo dice con espanto Youko.

─A bueno─Le sale una mueca risueña─continua con tu explicación.

─Detén esa venganza─Le sale una gota de sudor lo bipolar que podía ser la joven Kuga.

─Y si no quiero.─Le digo en reto.

─Entonces tú también conlleva las consecuencias de tus actos, ya que no garantizo la fortaleza de los bebes con tantos sobresaltos a la madre.

Me quedo fuera de base lo que la mata sanos me dice, giro mi vista y noto el edificio donde vive la güera ahora conjunto con mis cachorros, solo aprieto el puño ya que ahora si no sé qué hacer ante esto, seguir o detener mi venganza es lo que debo determinar, pero antes de seguir con mi debate interno recuerdo a la mugrosa de Nao, que me mintió vilmente de que no seria madre, uy se me subió lo Kuga en medio segundo voy a ir a preguntarle la razón de mentirme de esta manera...

 **"Entretanto en las empresas Searrs en una oficina amplia con dos cuadros muy reservados que la decoran, esta una joven rubia atractiva sus ojos característicos de claridad se ven manchados por una fuerte confusión, sin embargo aun así con sus dudas existenciales, revisa minuciosamente unos informes con un detective privado que había contratado con anterioridad"**

─¿Está confirmada toda esta información?

Le pregunto al sujeto que contrate para seguir a Shizuru sama, sé que esto que estoy realizando no es ético y tampoco es muy loable de mi parte jugar de este modo, sin embargo la mano derecha del señor Searrs está tratando de engañar a la señorita Natsuki, no sé cómo se está dejando llevar por esa mujer, sé que están viviendo juntas, el detective ya me proporciono fotos de esa convivencia mal sana, que solo acarreara problemas en alguien tan puro como lo es la nieta de Lina sama.

─Mis investigaciones son siempre confiables, nunca hay equivoco en ella.─Le dice el hombre de mirada seria era bueno en su trabajo todo un profesional.

─Tus honorarios, conforme el acuerdo.─Le extiende un cheque.─Esta información solo debe quedar entre nosotros, estoy pagando también por su silencio.

Noto como el detective duda en contestarme, no comprendo porque no responde un simple está bien señorita, no hay problema no saldrá de aquí tal información me dejaría satisfecha, pero duda algo pasa aquí.

─¿Qué sucede?

─No se preocupe por mi jamás divulgaría lo que acontece con la investigación, no obstante tengo que informarle que hay otro detective de dudosa procedencia investigando a la señorita Fujino y ese sujeto se le conoce por ser alguien deshonesto.

─¿Otro? ¿Acaso la está investigando sobre su trabajo?

Entro en alerta ya que puede esto tenga que ver con el concurso internacional, que se llevara a cabo en unos meses para evaluar la calidad del país que conformamos el mundo de la moda, es muy reñido como prestigioso, ahí es donde solo los profesionales y con verdadero talento se miden su capacidad, es donde las demás empresas de todo Japón se pusieron de acuerdo y eligieron como representante a Shizuru sama, hace un año de eso hasta Lina sama le complació esa noticia de que nuestra empresa fuera la representante nuevamente, ya que para entrar en ese reñido evento no es tan fácil, la última diseñadora que logro tal proeza fue la señora Kuga de ahí en fuera nadie le ha llegado.

─Solo puedo decirle que ese detective, lo contratan siempre farmacéuticas u hospitales para robar información clasificada, no sé qué busca, si quiere investigo más a fondo.

Me relajo al escuchar que eso no tiene nada que ver con el concurso internacional, la razón es que afectaría a las empresas Searrs si hay un espía en nuestras filas, pero parece que ese no es el caso.

─No, así déjelo no es de mi incumbencia conocer en que lío se está metiendo Fujino sama con esos sujetos, gracias eso es todo puede retirarse.

"Erstin toma el sobre con cuidado aprieta el puño con nerviosismo, suspira largamente y decide hacer lo que cree que es mejor para la futura presidenta, camina a paso decidido e ingresa a la oficina de Jin Searrs, que este no andaba de buen humor después de enterarse del matrimonio relámpago de Saeko, así que observo de mala gana a la asistente de su madre estar ahí en sus dominios"

─¿A qué debo su visita señorita Ho?─Le dice exasperado el hombre rubio, acomodándose en su silla de cuero en estado furioso a lo que tiene que decir la joven de gran rectitud según su opinión.─Si no mal recuerdo no soy de su agrado─Su tono se vuelve severo en instantes.

─Lo que tenga en su contra o no, eso no tiene relevancia en este momento.─Le dice con seguridad.

─Así que ya no soy tan desagradable, para que doblegaras tu orgullo y venir a visitarme─Lo dice con burla.

─No se equivoque señor Searrs aun su actitud se me hace repugnante al creer que es superior a otros y esa arrogancia descomunal me irrita sobremanera, la razón que estoy aquí se me hace más repugnante la actitud de Fujino.

─¿Shizuru que tiene que ver aquí?─Al fin le pone atención al notar la actitud de Erstin y le entra curiosidad por notar que esta le extiende unos papeles.

─Está embarazada.

Hare todo lo posible para separarte de la señorita Shizuru sama, usted bien dijo no estaba prepara antes para protegerla, ya que siempre me detenía por mis valores, pero en este momento los dejaré atrás con tal de que usted no esté cerca de ninguna de nosotras…

 **"Entretanto Nao toma un cigarrillo y lo consume por completo sigue con otro y otro hasta que Mai le quita la caja de cigarrillos y la tira al bote de la basura"**

─Mi madrastra te conoce muy bien─Levanta una ceja acusatoria.

─Soy amiga de Natsuki es obvio que conozca a la señora Kuga.─Lo dice en automático.

─Es muy raro que sea tan familiar con la presidenta Searrs.

Al recordar que mi madrina Lina llamó a mi madrastra al despacho dejando a Nao encerrada y hecha un manojo de nervios, que solo se dedica a fumar y mirar a la nada, ya que esta le advirtió que no debía salir de la mansión y aquí está sin mover un músculo esperando que salga, no sabía que esta sinvergüenza tuviera freno alguno, sin embargo en este momento está siendo muy obediente a la señora Kuga.

─Mi abuela es un encanto se lleva bien con todos.─Lo dice como si nada, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos con desesperación otro cigarro.

─Tu abuela no es tan fácil de tratar como lo haces ver.

─Si tanta curiosidad tienes pregúntales─Le dice Nao en tono perezoso.

─Has estado en etapa paranoica después que mi madrastra te encerrara en el baño de la mansión, mira que me compadecí y te ayude a salir, ¿Por qué no huyes antes que salga mi madrastra? ¿Qué te sucede?

─Oh nada primor.─Le hace ojitos coquetos, para después comenzar a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo.

Aún no puedo creer que me haya acostado con esta pica flor y mentirosa, que aún tiene el descaro de mentirme sin remordimiento, es notorio que está ocurriendo algo grave mi madre comenzó a rastrear a Natsuki porque nadie sabe su paradero, que ahora la tendré tan cerca como tan lejos no creo que le cause gracia que haya intimado con su mejor amiga que para que negarlo es buena amante en la cama, pero una sinvergüenza al fin de cuentas.

─¿Natsuki está embarazada?

Hago la misma pregunta que hizo mi madrastra y causa casi el mismo efecto en Nao, esta tan espantada que no puede disimular la verdad.

─¡Es cierto!

Me espanto igual, al dar a la conclusión que le he ha estado tapando su domingo siete, no puedo creerlo si la cínica esta me confirmo que Natsuki era virgen.

─Shhh─Nao hace un modismo de que no grite eso en la mansión─Eso es secreto, no vez que me libre por los pelos de no decirle a mama cuervo la verdad.

─¿Cuánto meses tiene?─Le digo con mi ceño fruncido.

─Tres si mis cuentas no me fallan.

─Se le notara el embarazo pronto, debe decirle a su mama.

Lo digo con desilusión mi enamorada este embarazada, sin embargo quizás oculta su embarazo ya que el sujeto no quiere cumplirle, me entran esperanzas renovadas yo puedo hacerme cargo si Natsuki me lo permite.

─No lo notara, ni la buey sabe que tendrá un hijo.

Miro con desdén a Nao, sé que me ha dicho que Nat es muy inocente, pero es mucho ya con eso le está queriendo decir tonta y es lo menos que tiene Kuga, despistada sí, pero tonta no.

─No me mires así, bueno no importa yo me entiendo, solo en tu vida le digas a Nat de esto.

─Tu actitud es sospechosa, algo ocultas aparte del hecho de que me mientes─Levanta la vista para darle más filo a esta.

─Que desconfiada eres.

 **"En segundos Natsuki entra en la mansión con su moto la deja aun lado y ve a Mai en el jardin pero su vista se concentra en un punto en específico, al localizar a Nao una mirada brillante emana de sus ojos esmeraldas"**

─¡Araña!

─¡Uy!

Se me enchina el cuero ya que veo a mi carnala con unas ganas de hacerme puré.

─¿Dónde estabas virginal?

Pues no me dejo terminar cuando siento su ya característico saludo bestial y me encuentro en el suelo.

─¡Me dijiste que no tendría cachorritos, me lo aseguraste maldita sea!─Le dice con disgusto.

─¿De qué hablas?

Si hacerme la buey siempre me ayuda, sin embargo hacerlo con la bestia pequeña cuando está enojada es peligroso, ya que me vuelve a estrellar en el suelo.

─¡Tendré gemelos pedazo de animal! Dime acaso no lo sabias.─Lo dice con tono alterado.

Niego esa información, claro que lo niego yo solo sabía que era uno, hay mi virginal tiene potente sus cachorritos se le colaron de a dos a la Shizuru, me burlaría a morir sin embargo me están dando una buena zarandeada por eso.

─Saya no te dijo lo que realizo.─Dice en tono más calmado.

Deja de tratarme como trapo viejo y me suelta al creer que yo no tengo la culpa, me sacudo mi ropa y noto la cara de espanto de mi vieja al ver lo bestial que puede ser la tierna Natsuki, para que vea que ni es tan tierna ni dócil la virginal, criada por ese par de brutos ¿qué esperaban tener a una princesa frágil? pues obvio que no.

─Araña perdón pensé que me lo habías ocultado, por eso quería meterte una paliza marca Kuga.─Le sale una sonrisa nerviosa al sentirse apenada por meter la pata con su amiga.

Diablos ahí viene la disculpa de esta cachorra que siempre hace que se me caiga la falsedad.

─Bueno la verdad es que si sabía lo que hizo Saya, es más le ayude con eso.

Pues obvio encendí la mechita de la pólvora y vuelvo a dar al suelo, si esta es igual de bipolar que la abuela.

─Oye virginal en la cara no, ya vez es por respeto profesional.

Fue todo lo que dije en los siguientes veinte minutos ya que después de ahí, madrazo sobre madrazo, si no es por mi vieja que se le fue encima a la virginal aquí ya estaría para ir directo al hospital.

─Nasuki cálmate─Le dice Mai al sujetarla muy apenas de los hombros.

Le daría las gracias a mi peor es nada, si no fuera que se está poniéndose en peligro ahora al sujetar de esa manera a la bestia fuera de control, así que tomo con cuidado a Mai y la pongo detrás de mí, antes de que pase un accidente.

─Nao ya la había detenido─Le dice en tono de regaño y estar atrás de la joven de ojos verde limón.

─Detener a la bestia solo lo hace Yamada o Saeko de ahí en fuera nadie puede.─Le digo a mi vieja esa noticia.

─¿Por qué me mentiste araña? pensé que tú nunca me harías esa agachada. ─Le decía furiosa.

─Mira bestia no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, estaba encabronada en ese momento esa sangrona te hizo muchas cosas malas y degradantes, era mi manera de vengarte así que si quieres madrearme hasta dejarme sin un hueso sano pues aquí estoy, rómpeme el alma que aun así no me arrepiento, ya que el que se mete contigo lo hace conmigo ¡estamos!

Pues si estamos, ya que de nuevo se me vino encima esta ingrata no escucho mi lindo discurso que salió de mi ronco pecho y le valió, así que esta vez yo le metí un golpe certero en la boca del estómago que la sofoco, que solo durara unos segundos antes de que se recupere, diré mis últimas palabras sensatas para ver si de ese modo la convenzo de que se tranquilice y deje algo sano en mi cuerpo.

─Saeko está en la mansión y sospecha sobre el embarazo.

Si soy mala al usar esa carta bajo la manga para salvarme, ya que al momento a mi bestia se le baja lo iracundo y se pone a temblar, bueno no la culpo estoy igual al solo saber que si se entera de lo que hice me ira peor que con Natsuki, estas son solo caricias comparando al enfrentarme con la señora Kuga, pues como lo imagine mi cachorra opta por retirarse de la guerra.

─Araña.─Le dice Natsuki arriba de su moto para alejarse lo más pronto de la mansión.

─Sí.

─Vas a hacer la nana de mis cachorros por siempre.

Ahora a mí se me va el color, ósea soy demasiado fresca para ser nana de alguien, soy el peor ejemplo a seguir ¡demonios!

─¡Virginal recapacita! Yo no sirvo para cuidar escuincles ruidosos…

 **Unas horas después…**

"Varios autos lujosos se estacionan enfrente de la zona residencial donde Shizuru posee su departamento, un rubio fuera de si sale para ir a paso acelerado y entrar al edificio, toca el timbre de manera exagerada dejando notar la poca paciencia que está teniendo, Haruka quien decide atender mira por el aparato de seguridad quien es y se extraña por tal suceso"

─¿Quién es?─Dice la peli ocre, mientras estaba recargada en su sillón, haciendo de manera maniática diseños ya que de esa manera trataba de calmarse un poco, por todo lo acontecido anteriormente.

─¡Córrelos Haruka y sígueme curando!─Dice Reito en modo de queja, al sentirse todo molido por el golpe que recibió de Yamada, que este se había retirado minutos atrás al notar que Natsuki no llegaba y fue en su busca.

Ignoro a Reito sus quejas ya que tengo el susto subido, mi mujer me mira al notar mis facciones nerviosas entiende que algo no anda bien y al ver que no puedo prolongar más la espera le abro la puerta a Jin Searrs antes que la derribe con sus ayudantes, que este de mala manera me empuja aun lado para ir y levantar a bubu-zuque de un brazo fuertemente, Reito aun con su aspecto todo mal trecho, no le gusto para nada esa manera tan bruta de tratar a Shizuru, después de todo es nuestro amigo puede ser muy insensato y todo, pero de vez en cuando le sale lo valiente y quiere defender a Shiz, sin embargo antes de que tocase al hijo de la presidenta los guardaespaldas ya lo tienen sometido.

─Ara, a que debo su visita señor Searrs─Le dice en tono solemne, para no demostrar ningún signo de aprensión.

─¡Cómo te atreves quedar embarazada eres una idiota!


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenos dias XD, otra vez ando por aqui jajaja, ahora si les actualice muy rapido ya que me lo estaban solicitando jiji, les contestare algunas de sus dudas.**

 **Nococchi17.-sobre el espia mas adeltante se dira ese punto ;).**

 **Harukichiru.-No te preocupes en este capitulo se redime Erstin contigo.**

 **Ririshiyo.- gracias x el dato, mas al rato lo corrijo :).**

 **Chat'de'Lune.-Es Searrs si ya estoy corrigiendo esas palabras que se me pasaron (Y eso que segun lo leo tres veces antes de subirlo)**

 **P.D se me hicieron trisas mis lentes tengan paciencia ante este topo ciego jajaja.**

 **Ulrich660.-Nadie me presiona, solo que ahora ando mas descansada y ya con eso me entran animos de escribir mas XD.**

 **Pues bien les mando un saludo a los que me escriben echando porras y que continue la actualizaciones los leo con cariño a cada uno de ustedes :), no se preocupen si terminare el fic conjunto con el otro a menos que me arrolle un tren o me roben como novia de pueblo, todo seguira conforme a la marcha tranquilo el asunto, pero subiendo la continuacion XD.**

 **Hasta la proxima que tengan un bella semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

Desde muy corta edad supe lo que deseaba hacer el resto de mi vida, como alguien como yo tan metodista podía crear un sinfín de cosas solo tomando un lápiz y una hoja, sentía que mi mundo se expandía en ese lugar que se supone llamaba hogar, me alejaba de las exigencias de mi madre irracionales, de la cobardía de mi padre por debatirle cualquier cosa, pero al momento que hacia un diseño que salía de mi alma, es lo que empezó a llenarme ese vacío que me atormentaba día a día, hasta que se convirtió en mi todo.

Me dedique como una maniática a seguir este sueño a como diera lugar, no me importo que mis padres estuvieran desacuerdo con lo que deseaba, no me importo que mis parejas me abandonaran por tener mi prioridad ser la mejor en este ámbito, es más no me importaba nada ni siquiera que Jin me manipulara a su antojo, deje que utilizara mi debilidad para que pudiera moldear mi carácter y ser la numero uno, con tal de seguir escalando peldaños sinceramente no me importaba sacrificar lo que fuere.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro todo se derrumba ante mis ojos, mis años de esfuerzo, mis incansables desvelos, estudios, reconocimientos, todo se descerraja solo con unas cuantas palabras.

─Ya no tendrás mi apoyo─Le dice rabioso el hombre rubio, mientras se desabrochaba la corbata airadamente y empuja a la peli ocre al sofá y este pone sus manos en el respaldo mientras resoplaba con agitación──Te destruiré si es necesario, te cree Shizuru, te saque de la mediocridad y así es como me pagas, embarazándote.

─No le hables así a bubu-zuque─Le grita la rubia con recelo.

─Haruka─El señor Searrs enfoca su mirada azulina desquiciada a la diseñadora─Tu amiga debió ponerte de ejemplo que es lo que sucede si le sale el instinto maternal ─Se acerca prepotentemente y la toma del brazo─Ya no puedes diseñar en ninguna compañía de renombre ya que tengo los derechos sobre ti, ¿Dime Shizuru esto es lo que deseas? Ser una desterrada y mediocre diseñadora.

Claro que eso no es lo quiero, sin embargo para Jin es una afirmación al hacer una de las cosas que más detestaría en una de sus colaboradores y es tener en prioridad un hijo.

─Shizuru─El señor Searrs suelta a Haruka y vuelve a enfocar a la peli ocre─Deshazte del inconveniente aun puedo cambiar de opinión si lo realizas─Su tono se vuelve más condescendiente─Eres mi mano derecha, eres capaz, fría y calculadora, para que negarte al futuro prometedor que te ofrezco solo por un hijo, eres por mucho mejor que mi heredera, eres apta para ser la presidenta de la compañía.

Mis manos van a mi vientre la mirada sagaz de Jin ve con desprecio ese lugar.

─No le tengas aprecio a algo que solo ha estado contigo escaso tiempo─El rubio sigue atacando con su tono ahora manipulador─Ese feto no te traerá la satisfacción que yo te ofrezco, tendrás lo que siempre anhelaste ser la mejor diseñadora y eso lo conseguirás siendo la presidenta.

─Renunciare a la presidencia─Le digo monótonamente─Puedo seguir en mí mismo puesto de directora.

"Jin abre sus ojos estupefacto a la que escucha"

─¿Vas a renunciar al puesto que has luchado por años? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar aquí? y solo abdicas por ese absurdo embarazo.─Su tono se vuelve prepotente─Yo renuncie a mi hija ya que consideraba su existencia un estorbo para ser el mejor, deje a su madre desamparada y nunca moví un músculo para saber de su bienestar, no veo porque tú no puedes hacer ese pequeño sacrificio. ─Dice de manera fría.

─Ara, dígame es feliz por eso.

Le pregunto a mi mentor que estuve bajo su tutela por años, si está orgulloso de abandonar a su sangre solo por una empresa, sus ojos fríos muestran dolor parece que si se arrepiente, pero es tan egocéntrico que jamás aceptara un error, con esa expresión sé de antemano que no me he equivocado de mi decisión, en ese momento el miedo que me embarga se va instantáneamente y me levanto para enfrentar como ninguna vez a Jin.

─Haces bien Shizuru mañana te conseguiré un doctor para este inconveniente─Le dice el rubio más pacífico al creer que la convenció como siempre lo hacía.

─Tendré a mis hijos no ocupo ningún doctor─Le digo fieramente─Si quieres quitarme tu apoyo, si quieres destruirme y dejarme en la mediocridad pues adelante Jin Searrs, pero nadie me quitara el privilegio de verlos crecer─Tomo un respiro profundo ya que sé, que con esto me estoy echando de enemigo a mi mentor, el más peligroso que he conocido.

─Es tu resolución─Le dice secamente.

─Sí.─Le digo sin ningún titubeo.

─Bien tú lo has querido─Su tono se vuelve recio y su mirada implacable─Desde mañana no tendrás al equipo creativo de tu lado, desaloja tu oficina, ya que estas desempleada… ¡quiero ver cuánto durara ese plan de madre!

Al momento que Jin se retira con su sentencia por desobedecer sus órdenes, mis piernas pierden fuerzas mi voz se atora en mi garganta.

─Me va a arruinar Haruka.

─No te rindas bubu-zuque y por favor cálmate.─Le dice mientras se acerca a su lado y ser de apoyo con la peli ocre.

Comienzo a soltar una risa débil para en segundos se vuelve inaudible.

─Pensé que iba a ser más difícil esto, mira que le plante cara a Jin.

─Esa es mi bubu-zuque─Le da una palmadita en su espalda.

Me giro y tomo los diseños que estaba formando para verlos de manera indiferente, toco mi vientre.

─Todo saldrá bien mis bocetos.─Suspiro con dificultad y veo a mi amiga de manera tan ausente─Haruka debo conseguir otro empleo, quizás mi padre me reciba en su empresa siempre quiso que lo ayudara en ella o quizás contigo habrá vacantes. ─Comienzo a buscar con desespero mi ordenador─¿Debería formular mi currículum?─Hablo con rapidez.

─Bubu-zuque─Le dice con tono adolorido al distinguir el estado de su amiga.

─Zuru─El pelinegro la toma del brazo─mejor descansa.

─¡Ocupo un trabajo no un descanso Reito!

Tomo mi bolso para ir a la residencia de mi padre, sin embargo Yukino se pone en mi camino.

─No va a salir así─Le dice con determinación acomodando sus anteojos.─Estas mal.

─Ara, no lo estoy mira lo tome con mucha entereza.─Lo digo con tono ecuánime.

─Mientes, esa mentira es tan evidente que estás actuando sin pensar.─Le dice con determinación.

No les hago caso y me voy con mi padre o donde sea donde pueda conseguir un nuevo puesto laboral, claro que esta vez no será en una empresa de moda…

 **En la mansión Searrs.**

"Mai mira con cuidado a la joven de ojos verde limón, mientras con cuidado comienza a curarla todos los golpes que recibió de una rabiosa Natsuki"

─Te duele.

Le digo mientras le comienzo a limpiar la sangre y raspones del cuerpo, pero esta me sonríe quitándole importancia.

─No debiste golpearla en el vientre está embarazada.

La regaño ya que me dio un susto tremendo al ver esa salvajada en contra de Nat en su estado.

─No te preocupes, ella no es la embarazada.

─Como que no, si la escuche claramente que dijo que tendrá gemelos.

Eso último lo digo sin ganas, la observo con escrutinio y la miro resoplar como debatiéndose si contarme o no, lo que está sucediendo con este enredo.

─Al demonio, ocupo desahogarme si no me moriré de tanta presión que tiene mi pobre ser.

Se levanta, se sienta, se vuelve a levantar suspira con agitación y hasta que al fin me enfoca, dejándome nerviosa por ese comportamiento tan misterioso.

─Júrame que esto que te contaré no lo dirás a tu madrastra, ya que si se entera me sepulta o quema viva.

Ya veo esta sinvergüenza le tiene miedo a mi madrastra, pues no le veo tan aterradora es más es muy elegante y delicada la señora no creó que haga tanto daño como lo hace ver.

─Si eso quieres no le diré.

Parece que mi respuesta la alivia, es demasiada mi curiosidad que le juraría todo lo que quiera, con tal de saber en qué embrollo está Nat.

─Pues todo lo hice por vengar a mi virginal.

Pues Nao comienza a decirme toda la barbaridad que hizo conjunto con una doctora, dejándome helada del susto y en su expresión sádica y de satisfacción se le nota que no está arrepentida.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Le digo con reclamo por realizar tan descabellada venganza y me ve con duda.

─Para arruinar a Fujino, se creía con ínfulas de súper poderosa y prepotente, ya vez que no le duro mucho a esa vieja con solo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

─¡Pero exageraste con eso!

─Nadie debe meterse con la cachorra es mi persona más preciada, nadie, pero nadie debe desvalorarla ya que Natsuki vale por mucho más que esa mujer o cualquiera.─Lo dice en tono receloso.

Me da esa respuesta como si con eso despejara toda mi incógnita, parece que para Nao no hay límites con tal de proteger lo que para ella es más importante, es la primera vez que le veo una cualidad a esta sinvergüenza y hasta le veo un poco de atractivo a su persona es una salida con sus métodos, sin embargo lo hace para poner en su lugar a quien se le ponga en el camino.

─Te mereces estos golpes, sabes tu amiga será madre muy joven por tu culpa.

Le digo mientras la sigo limpiando.

─Cada golpe lo recibo con felicidad, con tal de que tú me estés curando─Le dice con cinismo Nao.

─Sinvergüenza.

─A mucha honra.

Suspiro con tristeza y Nao hace que levante mi mentón con sus dedos alargados finamente delicados.

─¿Por qué de un de repente te pones toda sentimental?─Levanta su ceja al no entender la connotación de ese sentimiento de la nada.

─Acaso eres bruja.─Le digo por saber mis emociones a la perfección.

─Soy observadora que es distinto, dime ya te conté todo lo mío ahora tú desembucha, que soy toda oídos.

─Pues a mí nadie me ha defendido.

Es cierto a Reito pues nunca le importe en absoluto así que jamás se daba cuenta si alguien se ponía impertinente conmigo, de ese modo solita tenía que salir de esos líos.

"Nao mira en los ojos de Mai tristeza se pone incomoda al notar esa expresión en la otra joven, así que opta por seguir buscando un cigarrillo, que Mai le extiende uno al ver el estado nervioso de la pelirroja"

─Solo esta vez te daré uno, pero a la próxima que te vea fumando le diré a mi madrastra lo que me contaste, prefiero que te mate ella a que te mueras por una enfermedad por ese vicio.

"Nao de en vez de intimidarle la amenaza le causa curiosidad las acciones de Mai, prende su cigarro empieza a tomar unas cuantas bocanadas y ve con interés el cielo por unos segundos"

─Tokiha si alguien te molesta háblame a cualquier hora, te lo juro que en ese momento te defenderé como una bestia si es necesario.

Me hace gracia su afirmación, pero al notar sus ojos cristalinos sin malicia observo que es la primera vez que me dice una verdad, en ese momento inesperado hace que mi corazón lata lentamente, le doy un golpe en la herida de manera violenta, para que no me afecte esa promesa.

─¡Ay!─Grita la pelirroja al ser golpeada en la herida abierta─Eso si dolió, oye sabes duele más cuando me das un fregadazo desprevenidamente.─Le reclama con dolencia.

─Te lo mereces.

─Pues dame un beso tan siquiera para olvidar el madrazo que me diste.

─Olvídalo sinvergüenza, acércate más y te daré otro golpe.─Se la amenazo al ver sus intenciones de robarme un beso.

─¡Nao!

Todo nuestro cotilleo se ve cortado con la llegada de mi madrastra aun lado de mi madre, que se me acerca.

─Hija ya nos vamos a retirar.─Le dice Mei al saber que su esposa quería buscar a Natsuki fuera de la mansión.

Veo de reojo a mi madrastra que le ordena a la sinvergüenza que le diga que le sucedió en el rostro, ¿acaso le dirá que Natsuki vino y le propino semejante golpiza por ser la causante de su futura maternidad?, eso quiero ver si tendrá el valor de confesarlo.

─Fue Mai ella me golpeo señora Saeko.

Me quedo pálida ante su comentario mi madre me ve molesta, por pensar que yo la golpee tan salvajemente, quise negar tal hecho tan vergonzoso, lo mío solo fue un golpecito no esto tan desenfrenado.

─Bueno si te golpeo fue por una buena razón.─Dice la señora Kuga de manera acusatoria a Nao.─Debes disculparte de inmediato.

Suspiro de alivio ya que mi madrastra me esté defendiendo y sin ni siquiera saber el contexto de lo que sucedió, parece que conoce a la perfección a esta sinvergüenza.

─Bueno es que me acosté con Mai y como le pedí que me cumpliera, pues parece que no le agrado que le exigiera esa responsabilidad y me mando al demonio con paliza incluida.

Me vuelvo a poner pálida como le dice tan fresca nuestra noche que tuvimos juntas, es más como le dice esa mentira tan osada, mi mama se puso enfrente de mí, mirándome acusadoramente.

─¿Estás jugando con los sentimientos de esta joven? ¿Es por lo que te hizo tu exnovio quieres desquitarte con alguien?

Niego con demencia ese cuestionamiento.

─Madre ella miente, estoy enamorada de Natsuki es mi novia y lo sabes.

Mi madrastra me ve de manera aterradora, ahora entiendo la razón de que Nao le tenga miedo y ahora se dirige a mí.

─Solo contéstame esto pequeña Mai─Dice la señora Kuga─¿Te acostaste con Nao?

No puedo negarlo ya que es cierto mi madre solo pone su mano en su cara con decepción y va y abraza a Nao para tratar de darle consuelo a sus lágrimas fingidas.

─Te acostaste con la mejor amiga de mi hija y dices que eres novia de mi bestia… Jovencita odió las infidelidades a muerte.

Comienzo a sudar a mares y no sé cómo voy a salir de esta situación que esta sinvergüenza me ha puesto con mi suegra y mi madre que ven con una vil mujer por jugar supuestamente con los sentimientos de Nao…

 **Entretanto en los suburbios de la ciudad.**

"Yamada se tranquiliza al notar a la joven de ojos jades estar en el mismo árbol de siempre, cuando tiene la mente confusa"

─Debes regresar y hablar con calma con la señorita Shizuru─Le dice el hombre con tono calmo.

─Si voy ahora me volveré a enojar con Kiyohime.

Ella solo enciende mi chispa y nada lo para, somos como el perro y el gato.

─¿Por qué tanta aprensión contra ella?

─Fue la que me envió a la cárcel, la que te iba a arruinar y además es de quien me voy a vengar.

"Yamada abre sus ojos al enterarse de la verdad, reflexiona unos minutos en silencio mientras el aire golpea su rostro cansado"

─No sé si deba seguir con esta venganza o no, no lo sé Yamada no sé qué deba hacer.─Le digo muy confundida con todo lo que está sucediendo.

─Hija te dije que perdonaras y olvidaras eso es lo más sano.─Le dice pasivamente─La venganza nunca ha servido para nada, ojo por ojo lo único que conlleva es dejar al mundo tuerto.

─Pero ella me humillo no es fácil lo que me pedías.─Le digo a la defensiva.

"El hombre va y remueve la cabellera de color cobalto de la joven y la recuesta en su pecho de modo cariñoso"

─Natsuki todos nos equivocamos, esa señorita con lo poco que la trate, se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, te hizo una fiesta, fue cordial con los dos.

─Esa güera nunca cambiara es una sangrona, prepotente y quien sabe la razón de ser tan buena onda conmigo en ese momento.─Le digo con recelo.

─La gente puede cambiar y mucho, claro ejemplo me tienes a mí, eh cambiado para mejor, antes era una escoria humana es más ni siquiera tenía derecho a llamarme humano.

─¡Eso no es cierto tú eres la mejor persona del mundo!

─A tu percepción soy eso, pero a los que dañe en el pasado no lo creo, por eso olvida y perdona Natsuki, tú eres noble dale la oportunidad de descubrir ese lado de la señorita que nadie ha visto, dale la misma oportunidad de saber quién es en realidad como tu madre me la dio a mí, puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres en el fondo de su corazón.─Lo dice con una mirada gentil.

─Yamada.

Solo me recargo en el hombro de mi viejo para pensar muy bien su consejo, si debería o no debería hacerle caso…

" **Entretanto Jin llega furioso a la empresa, Takeda que esta con Harada revisando un acuerdo legal de un diseño, siente la mirada fulminante del hijo de la presidenta, que este solo tiembla como acto instintivo"**

─Ya verán que muy pronto ustedes también los correré a patadas de mi empresa, bola de inútiles─El rubio avienta al abogado aun lado mientras este entra a su oficina azotando la puerta al final.

─¿Que le hice ahora?─Se queja Takeda y Harada lo ayuda a levantarse.

─Está más insoportable que antes.─Dice Akane ásperamente uniéndosele a los otros dos.

─Deberíamos llamarle a Fujino sama, es la única que hace que se comporte menos prepotente─Dice Harada como manera de solucionar el problema.

─Tiene unos días de descanso, no debemos molestarla solo porque a "don psicópata" le entro una bola de soberbia─Dice Takeda─Además prefiero mil veces a Kiyohime de jefe que a ese insoportable, espero que sea rápida las elecciones y no lo veamos tan seguido.

─Pero su hija está en competencia─Dice Akane de manera inocente─Puede que le gane a Fujino sama.

"Takeda y Harada blanquean los ojos y se dirigen a la joven como manera de expresarle lo que piensan"

─Mira aunque me caiga re bien la señorita Nao y Shizuru sama no sea mi persona favorita en el mundo ya que me trae como su gata─resopla Harada─La hija del señor Searrs no sirve para ser la presidenta.

─Para nada─refuta Takeda.─Ni un poco.

─Pensé que deseaban que perdiera Fujino sama─Expresa la novata con extrañeza por el comportamiento de sus superiores.

─Kiyohime podrá ser toda la exigente, alzada y minuciosa que creas Akane, sin embargo sabe lo que realiza, todo lo que se propone lo logra con perseverancia, gracias a ella he ido a concursos internaciones he ganado prestigio cada ojera en mi ser, ha valido la pena por el reconocimiento que gane gracias a sus excentricidades y su manera de hacer lo mejor que de mí.─Le dice Harada con convicción.

─Fujino sama es la que merece esa presidencia más que nadie aquí.─Termina Takeda con la explicación a la novata.

" **Erstin sale de su oficina y encuentra al equipo creativo cuchicheando en una esquina"**

─¿Llego el señor Searrs?

Les pregunto a los ayudantes de Fujino sama, estos asienten de manera respetuosa a mi persona, así que decido ingresar a su oficina y cuestionar lo que sucedió después de darle la información y conocer en qué posición quedara la señorita Natsuki.

─No debería entrar ahí─Le dice Harada con tono cauto─Anda muy insolente.

Parece que las cosas salieron bien ya que si esta de ese modo es que Shizuru sama lo desafío, entonces su despido aquí es inminente de esa manera estará lejos de nosotras.

Ignoro la advertencia de Harada e ingreso a la oficina y corroboro que está hecho una furia el hijo de Lina sama.

─Tendré que escoger otra candidata─Su voz suena alta y aguda del rubio.─Shizuru esta despedida no acató mi deseo.

─Y su hija.

El me ve con odio contenido por expresarle a la candidata que apoyo, parece que si lastimo su ego que Fujino sama no lo obedeciera ciegamente.

─Natsuki es muy rebelde, no puedo manejarla─Jin lo expresa con ira, mientras toma un trago de whisky.─Es como su madre.─resopla con indignación.

─Señor Searrs su hija es muy inteligente, no ocupa manejarla como un objeto, vea por favor el potencial que tiene.

 **"Jin deja su trago y observa los modismos de la rubia al referirse a su hija con anhelo, cada palabra salía con alabo que Erstin no se daba cuenta de la devoción que denotaba sus acciones"**

─Tengo una duda señorita Ho, dime la razón de ser una soplona y venir a tirarle tierra a Shizuru si según tú, mi hija es un dichado de virtudes y podía tomar la presidencia por si sola.

─Bueno se me contrato para eso─Le dice nerviosa.─Además Fujino sama estaba enamorando a su hija y se estaba acercando mucho a mi Natsuki─El tono sale con celos.

─Oh─El rubio se sienta con calma y comienza beber con satisfacción al estar al tanto del punto débil de la rubia─¿Y por supuesto es imperdonable verdad señorita Ho, que le quiten a su Natsuki?─Le dice con una ceja levantada.─Usted y yo podemos llevarnos muy bien señorita Ho...

 **En el anochecer…**

"Shizuru llega de nuevo al departamento su rostro se miraba cansado y su amiga trata de cuestionarle que sucedió pero esta no contesta nada"

─¿Dónde demonios estuviste bubu-zuque?

─¡…!

─Llamaré a Youko te vez mal debe revisarte.

─¡No ocupo a nadie déjenme sola!

"Haruka al notar que Shizuru nada más no estaba de ánimos, opta por no cuestionarle más, ya que cuando esta tomaba una decisión nadie podía ponerle un alto aunque estuviera equivocada"

─Esto está mal Reito─Le dice la rubia mientras sus facciones denotan angustia.

─Pues claro que está mal, les dije que ese demonio no se iba a tentar el corazón para nada, pero ahí está mandarme lejos como si estuviera diciendo idioteces.

─Pero lo que tú propones tampoco es sensato─Le refuta Haruka.

─Acaso hay algo sensato en este caso.

 **"El pelinegro aún seguía hablando con Haruka sobre sus puntos de vista, cuando a Reito se le va el color y se pone atrás de la rubia al ver ingresar a Yamada"**

─ Disculpe mi intromisión─Dice el señor que volvía con su voz ecuánime.─¡Natsuki!

─Ya voy─Entra arrastrando los pies al departamento.

─Les traje a mi hija, ella se hará responsable de la señorita Shizuru en todo su embarazo, lo que necesiten pídanselo que lo hará de buena gana.

─Para que nos sirve, es más llévesela lo único que ocasiona es problemas─Dice el pelinegro.

─¿Cómo le dijiste a mí Natsuki?─El señor Yamada le entra un brillo oscuro en su mirada, afilándola con maldad dejando mudo a Kanzaki.

─Nat ahorita Shizuru está descansando.─Le dice Yukino en tono amable.

─¿Descansando?─Bufa Reito con enojo─Dile la verdad a la ocasiona problemas.

─¿Qué cosa?─Le dice la joven de ojos jade ahora si atenta.

─Que por tu culpa y por tus hijos, Zuru ha perdido su sueño de ser la presidenta de la compañía y claro esa noticia la puso mal.

 **"La joven de ojos jades quita a Reito y busca a Shizuru y la localiza cuando lo hace observa que esta de manera intranquila rompiendo varios diseños que Natsuki se los quita"**

─No lo hagas.

La güera esta como nunca parece ausente, ahora va y quiere darle matarile a unos trajes, así que la detengo abrazándola por atrás, para que no siga con el asesinato múltiple a sus vestidos de alta costura.

─No encontré a mi padre está de viaje─Le dice la peli ocre en tono sin vida─¿Debería buscar un empleo administrativo? se me daría bien mandar al infierno a uno que otro burócrata holgazán.

No lo dudo que los haría picadillo en segundos, aquí la cuestión que eso a la güera no le agrada, así que la encaro.

─No sé lo que está sucediendo, dime cuál es tu motivo de este arranque de ira.

─¡No estoy enojada!

Sí como no, ni quien le crea esa tontería, si ella no está enojada entonces yo vuelo.

─Ándale que te cuesta decir lo que sucede.

Ella quiere pisarme con sus taconzotes de taladro para que la suelte, pongo mi pie aun lado y aun así quiere seguir intentando magullar mis deditos pero no lo logra.

─Olvidado güerita ya tengo experiencia con eso, no vas a atinarle nunca.

Se suelta ahora intenta cachetearme, sin embargo falla inútilmente, me lo hacen una. pero dos es muy difícil que lo consigan.

─¡Kuga!

─Esa soy yo.

Me ve bien irritada y me toma de mi blusa.

─¡Seré una buena madre!─Lo dice a todo pulmón.

Ey eso si me asusto, sus ojos carmesí me afirman ese hecho.

─Aunque este desempleada no me rendiré, saldré adelante por mis bocetos.

¿Desempleada? ¿De qué diantres habla?

─Jin se puede ir al demonio con su maldita presidencia.

Bueno ahí no defiendo nada, que se vaya al demonio el abandonador.

─No me importa que me hunda en la industria de la moda y no vuelva a diseñar un boceto más.

¿Qué? Kiyohime se me recarga en el pecho y la escucho sollozar con zozobra, hay por kami creo que me acaban de romper el corazón en cachitos por esa acción tan desvalida que está teniendo.

─Oye no, tú diseñas re lindo.

Aunque apenas entiendo el concepto de los diseños, pero por algo es la jefa de las jefazas.

─Me hundirá.─Le dice aun sollozando en el hombro de la joven.

¿Quién? La quiero ver de frente para que me explique que le está ocurriendo, sin embargo se me desvanece en mis brazos dejándome en conmoción…

 **Unos momentos después.**

El rostro de la güera es pálido, Youko la revisa con cuidado y yo siento que me muero cada segundo que la noto de esa manera tan frágil, mientras su sueño es intranquilo.

─Te dije que Fujino es muy fácil de leer.─Le dice Youko al terminar de estabilizar a la mujer peli ocre.

Que diantres si la deje un ratito a la güera huraña y me la encuentro mal.

─Youko yo no le he dicho nada─Le digo cortantemente.

─Pues su presión está muy arriba de normal, tuvo un disgusto fuerte.─Le comunica la doctora.─Te dije que debía estar tranquila.

Sé muy bien que esta vez no disguste a la güera, pero al percatarme que alguien más lo hizo, me entra un sentimiento horrible que llena mi sistema, salgo de la habitación y veo al catrín de lengua venenosa y lo estrello contra el mueble.

─¿Quién fue?─Le digo destilando odio.─¡Quién disgusto a Shizuru!

─El señor Searrs se enteró del embarazo y lo tomo a mal.─Le dice el pelinegro enseguida al verse bruscamente aprisionado por la joven.

─Más bien vino a amenazarla, hasta le dijo que abortara─Le dice Yukino.

¿El abandonador? Aprieto mis labios llenos de rabia, suelto al inútil "macho" para emprender camino.

─¿A dónde vas?─Le pregunta Haruka.

─A romperle el alma a ese poco hombre.─Le dice en un tono determinado.

Estoy hirviendo de coraje, es más no tiene comparación con los disgustos que me ha ocasionado Kiyohime a mi persona, voy directo a la mansión ni siquiera me importa que Saeko esté ahí, quiero ir a sacarle las tripas a ese abandonador.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casota me topo con Erstin en la puerta junto con quien estaba buscando.

─¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves ir a amenazar a una mujer embarazada cobarde!

Se me nubla el juicio y solo quiero agarrarlo como mi saco de boxeo, sin embargo mi niñera interpone a mis changos de casi dos metros, al valerme me le voy encima echándome tres de un solo tirón, pero parece que el abandonador tiene más changotes atrás protegiéndolo y se me hace imposible darle mi matanza.

─¡Cobarde!─Le digo agitada al ver que no podía tocarlo.─¡Dame la cara abusón!

─Mi Natsuki debes saber que es irrespetuoso tratar de golpear a tu padre─Le dice altivo el señor Searrs.

─No te atrevas a despedir a Kiyohime por su embarazo, es más ni te le acerques porque te hago puré.─Le enseñó mis puños de manera airada.

─Ya veo es cierto que te sedujeron─Se ríe el rubio─Shizuru es muy inteligente al tenerte bajo su control─El rubio ve de reojo a Erstin y nota sufrimiento en sus ojos este se da cuenta y piensa aprovecharlo a su favor como siempre se le da al manipular.

─Señorita no debe defender al enemigo─Le dice la rubia y agarra su brazo para detener su proceder─Usted será la presidenta, que importa lo que le suceda a Shizuru sama.

"Natsuki se queda atónita por las palabras celosas de Erstin en contra de Shizuru"

─Ya no voy a seguir con la venganza si eso le causa disgusto a la güera la olvidaré, es más ya ni me acuerdo de eso, hablaré con la abuela para decirle mi decisión.

─No voy a permitirte eso─Le dice Erstin con la mirada oscurecida de celos─Se me contrato para que seas la presidenta, no para que fueras el tapete de Shizuru sama─La toma del brazo fuertemente─Abre los ojos señorita esa mujer solo la está usando.

─Erstin ocupo hablar contigo, mira Kiyohime no me está manipulando nada hay unas circunstancias que no están uniendo fuertemente, solo que esta vez vamos a retroceder entiendes voy a protegerla de todos.

"La joven rubia suelta del brazo a Natsuki con desilusión, es cuando el señor Jin entiende que es hora de entrar en su papel"

─Hija, si quieres no despido a Shizuru.

"Natsuki levanta una ceja de desconfianza"

─Y tu porqué mugres me ibas a hacer caso, no soy tan idiota en creer que la voy a tener fácil o que de un de repente te entro lo paternal conmigo, mi mama me dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que eres una serpiente rastrera.

─Saeko siempre tan cariñosa al hablar de mí.─Lo dice en tono hipócritamente compungido.

─¡Entonces que quieres!

─Primero el acuerdo que lleguemos aquí no comunicárselo a mi madre ni a Saeko, ya sabes son muy explosivas.

Más bien les tiene pavor a ese par, no obstante asiento como animal a esa condición no ocupó que me defienda nadie.

─No despediré a Shizuru como ofrenda de mi buena voluntad, claro que ya no será mi mano derecha.

─Pero.

Este me quiere tirar un anzuelo se ve venir desde lejos esta trampa, lo malo es que parece ser que debo comérmelo enterito por el bien de la madre de mis gemelos.

─Tú seguirás siendo su competencia y todo será igual, no le diré que eres mi hija hasta el momento de las elecciones, pero ahora eres mi candidata no la de mi madre, ya que si ganas la presidencia estarás bajo mi mandato.

Frunzo el ceño parece que este me quiere como su títere, me da tanto coraje que me quiera tratar de nuevo como objeto de su tablero.

─Claro no esperó que te esfuerces ya que comprendo, que estas tan enamorada y le cederías la presidencia a Shizuru sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Qué bestialidad está diciendo este abandonador? ¿De dónde saca que estoy enamorada de Kiyohime? hasta un ciego puede ver que es lo contrario ¿verdad?

Pero bueno aquí no importa lo que piense ese señor, entonces veo que la tengo fácil, me cruzo de brazos y pierdo ese puesto no es que me muera por tenerlo, si antes lo hacía era solo por picarle la cresta a la güera, sin embargo las circunstancias son otras y debo cuidarla muy bien.

─ Pero aquí entra Erstin para defender mis intereses.─Le dice Jin confiadamente.

─¿Yo?

"El señor Jin toma de los hombros a la joven rubia"

─Estas enamorada de mi hija verdad.─ Con ese comentario Erstin se pone colorada y Jin sonríe malévolamente al notar que acertó.

─Ey, que cosas dices abandonador, mi niñera no es así.

Le digo enseguida y que se deje de fregaderas conmigo.

─Eres ingenua─Le dice el rubio desdeñosamente─Por ser de ese modo perderás esta competencia─El rubio enfoca a su nueva adquisición, que manipulara a su antojo hasta conseguir sus objetivos─ Erstin hazla la presidenta de la compañía y si lo haces Natsuki se casara contigo.

─¡Espere un momento! ¿Por qué mugres yo haría eso?

─Esa es mi condición de no despedir a Shizuru, ella puede competir por la presidencia, claro sin mi apoyo y Erstin hará todo lo posible para que tú lo seas, claro que si lo hace su recompensa serás tú y la mía que serás muy hacendosa con tu padre y todos quedamos contentos…

 **Minutos después…**

Maldito abandonador.

─ Todos quedamos contentos─imita de mala gana al rubio.

Yo no quedo contenta nada con esto, sin embargo esta sería la única manera de que la güera tenga su chance de conseguir la presidencia, llego al departamento cuestiono a Youko y Haruka y ya después de darme los pormenores de que paso en mi ausencia, me voy directo a la recamara de Kiyohime y me siento a la orilla donde está, noto su rostro que su semblante se encuentra mejor y además es muy lindo, diablos espero que por esto mis sueños raros no se aloquen por estarle echando un ojo a su aspecto, por suerte o desgracia se despierta para sacarme del aturdimiento.

─Ara, pensaré que la madre de mis bocetos es una acosadora, si me sigues viendo de esa manera.─Le dice con una sonrisa débil.

Uy, cual acosadora le iba a rebatir esa exagerada conclusión, pero siento su mano tocar mis dedos deslizándolo con delicadeza.

─¿Te sientes mejor?─Le cuestiono con ansiedad─¿Quieres comer o deseas descansar más?─Mis preguntas alarmantes no paran, creo que desde ahora en adelante la mortificación me pegara duro, cada vez que la vea recaer.

─Ara, me siento renovada.

La escaneo para deliberar si está tan bien como alardea estarlo, bueno está sudando un poco parece que su fiebre aún no baja, Youko dijo que no me pusiera histérica con eso que ya estaba estable, solo que no la hiciera enfurecer en este momento y todo saldrá bien, uff difícil tarea ya que tenemos una chispa para darnos nuestros piques.

─No te muevas Natsuki─Le dice la peli ocre calmadamente.

¿Quién se mueve? ¿Y por qué me movería con solo sentir su mano?

─No te asustes Nat─Le susurra delirantemente la peli ocre en el oído, mientras esta empuja a la joven a la cama.

¡Que no estoy asustada! Bueno nerviosa si, pero asustada no, mira que Kiyohime se me monto y no entiendo la razón de este acto, diablos le rompí el alma a Nao debe estar enojada y no querrá decirme el significado de esta situación, si alguien como la güera hace esa acción de la nada, ¿cómo lo debería interpretar? ¿Cómo ofensa o maltrato?, pero no debo ponerme a la defensiva ya que me lo prohibió la mata sanos.

─Perdóname no puedo retenerme, la culpa son mis hormonas y tú eres…

¿Ah, yo que? Seguramente Kiyohime aun está sufriendo al creer que esta despedida, resoplo un poco debo calmarla pronto y volteo la situación me giro con fuerza en la cama, claro tengo cuidado de no lastimar a mis cachorros.

─Ara, que fuerte eres.─Dice extasiada al verse ahora debajo de la joven.

─Bueno soy una Kuga es mi herencia ser fuerte.

Si una completa bestia en fuerza bruta, pero todo ese pensamiento se va al desagüe al percibir una mordida en mi cuello.

─Oye.

Me quejo que Kiyohime ahora le entro por torturarme con violencia, pero le vale un pepino mi queja, ya que continua con sus mordidas a mi ser, me le quedo viendo esperado que suelte que bicho raro la está poseyendo para andar de cocodrilo con mi cuello.

─Ara, ara, deseo más.

Uy, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme ya que ese cocodrilo se está hiendo a tierras más profundas…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola regrese dan dan dan jiji bueno sin la musica de emocion, se que esperaban la conti la otra semana, pero el capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo esperado y pues por eso la demora -.-.**

 **Sumi21chan.-oh, pues gracias por los saludos de tu hermoso estado, yo te mando uno desde baja california jiji.**

 **Satou2612.-jaja, pobre a poco en verdad quieres darle cuello a Erstin jiji eso me hizo reir xD.**

 **Chat'de'Lune.- y para mi mala fortuna aun sigo sin lentes -.-, pero aun no atropeyo a ningun sujeto asi que puedo seguir circulando sin lentes 0.0.**

 **Yumi chan.-parece que tu cel es inseparable XD y pues Saeko y la abuela uyy mejor lo dejo a la imaginacion.**

 **Bueno dejenme les digo que agradezco sus porras y su apoyo a esta historia, me encantan todos sus comenarios y sus opiniones sobre el desarrollo de la relacion que conlleva Shis y Nat :), espero que siga divirtiendo con las aventuras de estas dos como a mi me divierte XD.**

 **Un saludo afectuoso de mi parte y que tengan un agradable fin de semana, cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima ;)...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.**

Un Kuga no es miedoso, ¡no señor! mi madre Saeko me entreno muy bien para ser valiente…

En serio un Kuga no le tiene miedo al coco…

Tampoco al ropa vejero…

¿Pero a Kiyohime en este momento debería tenérselo? Es que se mira algo macabra con esos ojos carmesí acechándome cual Velociraptor.

Ok me rindo, no entiendo porque demonios estoy en esta situación, ya que este entorno me está poniendo de los nervios luces a media luz me da ñañaras, tendré el control de la situación por estar sujetando a la güera con tendencias cocodrilicas, pero de ese modo me ataca la condenada.

Los dedos de Kiyohime van a mis botones de mi blusa y con una facilidad desbotona uno, dejándome paralizada no sabiendo que hacer, que demonios significa ¿me esta intimidado?

─¿Lo hiciste ya con Tokiha y Erstin?

Sus ojos carmesí me fulminan ante esa declaración mientras desbotona lentamente otro botón y yo solo me quedo viendo esos labios carnosos que se mueven simultáneamente, escuchando como su tono antes juguetón se torna hostil.

─Güera no sé de qué narices hablas.

Así habla un Kuga con tono indiferente y de poca abuela, sin embargo me estremezco al notar que mi respuesta la enojo en un nivel descabellado.

─Ara, tienes experiencia muy elevada en ese ámbito, por eso te haces la desentendida con mi pregunta.

Ay por mi pacífico Dulcineo cuál es la fregada razón que use ese acento tan espantoso.

─Claro Kiyohime tengo mucha, pero mucha experiencia.

Más vale decir que si a que no, hay que echarle más leña a mi hoja de vida, aunque no tenga ni cochina idea lo que busca, pero no hay que intimidarse.

Bueno la güerita después de escuchar de mí dizque "experiencia" que alardee, se me acerca mucho a mi espacio personal, delinea mis labios y yo trago grueso, ¡ay por mi madre! ¿Por qué diablos tiemblo?

─¿Te gusto Natsuki? ¿Te parezco una mujer atractiva?

Vibro por ese arrimón desfachatado, ¿qué se supone que le deba responder ante ese ataque de intimidación?

─Supongo que sí ya que permites que te toque, sabes me he estado deteniendo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo mi cuerpo pide a gritos que te posea de todas las maneras que conozco─Sus ojos carmesí brillan con malicia─Quiero hacerte mi mujer, antes me detenía pensando que eras más inocente o estoy en lo correcto ¿eres muy inocente Natsuki?

Recuerdo la carrila extrema de Nao con eso de inocente y virginal que me pega el orgullo en este momento.

─No que inocente voy a hacer─rio fingiendo cinismo, imitando un poco a Nao─ si soy bien hija de la fregada.

Aunque verla desnuda con anterioridad quiere decir que ya perdí mi inocencia ¿verdad?, así que no miento para nada ya no soy una mujer pura ni inocente, es más estoy en el mismo catálogo que la araña.

─Natsuki entonces te demostraré que soy mejor mujer que todas las demás, después de todo me gusta ser la numero uno…

Su aliento choca contra mi boca y una fuerte corriente de calor me invade, sus manos aprietan mi torso.

─Tienes bonitos ojos, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

Niego con demencia mientras el sonrojo es lo que más me activa en este minuto.

─Eres Hermosa.─La peli ocre acaricia el cabello cobalto de la joven con deseo.

─Kiyohime ya dime ¿me quieres asustar verdad? pues hazlo sentada tu ni me asustas nada.

Trago grueso para que vea mi determinación y no el manojo de nervios que soy ahora, pero noto que le vale lo que diga ya que sigue de mirona.

─Tus manos son fuertes debes aprovecharlas muy bien.─Lo dice perversamente.

─Me gusta checar los autos a fondo es necesario que sea fuerte mis manos para realizar bien mi labor.

─¿En serio?─Levanta una ceja coqueta.

─Claro.

─Entonces mi Natsuki ocupo una checada a fondo, ¿podrías dármela?

─¿Eh?

Mi corazón se desboca al notar que agarra mi mano libre la pone en su cadera y hace que descienda lentamente por su figura, hasta que llega al tope de su falda en ese lapso me dio un paro cardiaco eh estirado la pata oficialmente, creyendo infantilmente hasta ahí llegaría el asunto, sin embargo contra mi pronóstico equivoco ya que sin precedentes toco algo que no debería estar tocando.

¡Con un demonio! oficialmente admito que ahora si me asuste.

Un ardor comienza a recorrerme esta sensación me quema y no sé cómo debo apagarla y los gimoteos feroces de la güera endemoniada debajo de mí, no ayudan en nada en calmarme.

─Agua, dame mucha agua es más llévame al antártico.

Le digo con suplica quizás así se apague ese fuego, pero sus susurros insistentes de que siga "dándole" me deja pendeja, ya que suelta mi mano como queriendo que siga solita el caminito, mientras comienza a moverse frenéticamente.

En serio le iba a gritar a Kiyohime que no sé qué fregados debo realizar, que estoy más perdidísima que las cabras de Heidi en la ciudad, pero me besa antes de informarle mi desplegué de idiotez en el menester, así que la explosión me invade apreciando la suavidad de ellos.

Mis ojos se abren como dos farolas no entendiendo ni madres la razón de que me estén besando, sin embargo por una cosa curiosa empiezo a corresponder torpemente ese beso y no lo rechazo, mi falta de práctica se hace evidente, sin embargo la güera lleva el ritmo le sigo con dificultad su lengua me domina por completo, ya que parece una cobra adentro de mi boca que me devora sin compasión, el aire se me está acabando y deshago el beso para obtenerlo, aunque ella se dirige a mi cuello al segundo de romper el beso.

Respiro con dificultad tratando de recomponer mi estado cuerdo, pero la sensación aun consume mi cuerpo, tiemblo, mis manos sudan, mis ojos se dilatan, mi cabeza da vueltas por esta situación sin precedentes, ¿qué se supone debo hacer para calmarme? una humedad en mi parte baja llega al sentir sus roces feroces en mi cuerpo, una delicia que no conocía me invade, jadeo sin proponérmelo, mi motor muy pronto se sobrecargara y se hará cenizas.

Mientras Kiyohime hace ruidos inauditos que jamás pensé oír de su boca de alguien tan ególatra, aunque no lo niego eso me hace arder más.

Se relame los labios con gusto su mirada se afila y sus dedos me manosean sin ningún precedente, parece pulpo y no sé cómo demonios le hace para hacer tantos movimientos con dos manos.

─Desvístete.─Le dice con prontitud y jadeante la mujer peli ocre.

─¿Eh?

─Que te desvistas.─Le ronronea en el oído.─Entiendo que quieres que empiece hacértelo yo.

¿Qué cosa quiere hacer?

─¿Necesito desvestirme?─Le preguntó torpemente─ Puedo hacerlo con la ropa puesta.

¿Si, para que quiere que este en cueros? mi lógica no comprende su lógica.

─Ara, que chistosa mi Natsuki.

Se ríe, se acerca, me muerde la oreja, Kiyohime le gustan las mordiditas ya que no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un segundo.

Con una habilidad bárbara me quita la blusa y pantalón, me cubro con las manos con pena al sentirme expuesta, mientras noto como ella hace lo mismo, me quedo en conmoción mi ardilla sucumbió en este momento, es más trate de reanimarla pero es caso perdido, su cuerpo sin ninguna cosa encima es alucinante, ¿qué mugres le dieron de pequeña para estar tan bien dotada? Me doy cuenta de que sus senos han aumentado de talla que la última vez.

─No te cubras Nat si ya me confesaste que tienes experiencia, comenzaremos rudo que te parece.

Su tono se vuelve sensual, mientras sus manos se cuelan indebidamente en mi ropa interior, cierro mis piernas con espanto por ese proceder tan improvisto.

─Kiyohime no quiero lo rudo, es más quiero echar la mona, quizás así mi temperatura vuelva a lo normal.

Me trato de levantar para irme corriendo lo más lejos que pueda, sin embargo me aprisiona con sus piernas en mi cintura, mis ojos están como platos al no conocer a dónde demonios quiere llegar está condenada güerita y más el sentir sus manos insistentes en abrirme las piernas y no dejarme ir.

─¡Oye que haces!

─No puedo controlarme más debo poseerte.

─Pero hazlo sin estarme manoseando de esa manera.

Me calla con sus besos hace una maniobra eficaz y se pone encima de mí y logra romper la barrera que le interponía, se cuela como la humedad adentro de mi ropa interior y la condenada ahí no se detiene y prosigue expasmos involuntarios surgen de mi cuerpo al sentir invasión.

─Ah, Kiyohime.

Siento dolor sin previo aviso quito su mano como acto de reflejo, pero me vuelve a besar para seguir de nueva cuenta, uy está más insistente.

─Natsuki relájate estás apretada.

Me besa ahora más pausado, sin tanta prisa, su lengua me recorre con caricias y su mano vuelve al punto de origen.

─¿Ara, Natsuki tienes práctica verdad?

Uy, esta güera parece que no se le pasa nada, sus ojos se notan con desconcierto.

─Es que estas, en verdad muy ajustada.

─Ya te dije que soy una hija de la fregada que ya practique mil veces.

─Entonces.

Su invasión en mi ser hace que mis manos se enrosquen en las sabanas, ¡maldita sea aun duele! Kiyohime se detiene un poco, besa mis mejillas al notar pequeñas lágrimas, maldición un Kuga no debe llorar aunque le hagan tortura china.

─No te preocupes en un momento ya no te dolerá.

─Sí como no.

Le reniego, pero en cuestión de tiempo ese ardor pasa a segundo término como lo predijo Kiyohime, mi agitación llega sin medidas, mi mente se pone en estado catatónico, solo sale un ruido desconocido de mi boca por cada contacto, ¡pero que bola de bestialidad me está poseyendo! Las caderas se mueven involuntariamente y algo me domina para perder el control y ver a la güera de diferente manera.

─Ara, creo que al fin desperté a la bestia…

" **Entretanto en una residencia moderna se deja ver una terraza muy amplia, de hermosos exteriores de madera, ahí se encuentran dialogando dos jóvenes de manera candente"**

─Por tu culpa mi madre me obligo a vivir de nuevo con ella, ya que dice que me estoy comportando como una patán.

─Ja-ja-ja─La estrepitosa risa de Nao se dejaba oír por el exterior de la zona, se trata de componer, sin embargo no puede y sigue de igual manera.

─¡Maniática mira la catástrofe que ocasionaste!

Mi vieja está a punto de caer inconsciente con semejante reclamo nivel infierno, sin embargo la dejo ser, ya que no es para menos que se tuvo que enfrentar con la señora Kuga, saldo de esa batalla, pues Mai a muy ahuevó se comprometió conmigo así que muy pronto seré la araña de Tokiha.

─No lo veas tan feo, seré una buena esposita.

Me contengo por la risa disparatada que se quiere colar por mis labios.

─Tú no tienes límites.

Pues para que negarlo no tengo ni un mugriento limite, mi naturaleza prohíbe ese comportamiento tan cuadrado, quisiera seguir haciendo desatinar a mi vieja, pero me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde y debo ir a la universidad.

─¿A dónde vas?

Me encojo de hombros y le cuento que hay un festival donde concursaran algunos estudiantes de ingeniería y que entre a dicho concurso con la virginal, pero sé que no se presentara por andar de pomposa con las diseñadoras y alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo para variar.

Resoplo lánguidamente, tendré mucho que hacer y sin la ayuda de mi compinche esto se tornara muy pesado.

─¿Y eso?─Pregunta Mai extrañada por la actitud casi sin energías de la otra joven.

─Extraño a mi virginal.

Es cierto desde muy pequeñas fuimos inseparables, éramos Batman y Robín, la vaca y el pollito, la cerilla de mi oreja, sin embargo esta distancia me deja algo agotada, ocupo hacer desmadre.

Hasta ando tan melancólica y recuerdo los sucesos cuando la conocí teníamos seis años, la bestia como siempre con su aura atrayente y yo, simplemente era una niña muy idiota y débil…

 **Flash back.**

─¡Tú!─Suena el tono chillón acusatorio de una pequeña de ojos jades.

─¿Yo?─Dice desatendidamente otra peque de la misma edad.

─Si, tú la nueva del salón, devuélveme a Dulcineo.─gruñe con insistencia.

─No quiero.─Le dice mientras le saca la lengua.

"En segundos la niña pelirroja sale corriendo por todo el parque, mientras una no tan contenta pequeña de mirada chispeante, la sigue con una velocidad abrumadora alcanzándola casi al instante de iniciar su trote"

─Te haré picadillo.─Alza su puño pequeño.

─Ja-ja-ja.

─No estoy bromeando secuestradora.

"La pequeña Nao no le hace caso y sigue riendo sin parar, mientras una desconcertada Natsuki le quita el peluche y se retira sin hacerle nada a la rara niña a su parecer"

Al siguiente día…

─¡Tú!─Le dice mientras le salta una vena en su frente.

─¿Yo?─Le dice en forma burlesca.

─Si, tomaste a Dulcineo de nuevo devuélvelo.

─No quiero.

"Sale corriendo la pelirroja aferrada del oso de felpa seguida por la pequeña de ojos jades más furiosos que antes, hasta que se lo quita, amenaza a la pequeña Nao y esta se ríe, de ese modo Natsuki se va desorientada por el actuar de la pequeña"

Al siguiente día

─¡Tú!

─¿Yo?

"Y así siguió ese comportamiento por semanas enteras de la misma manera, ya parecía una costumbre de esas dos, pero en uno de esos días, no había ocurrido lo habitual y la pequeña de cabello cobalto buscaba a la pelirroja por todo el parque, ya que esperaba el "secuestro" de Dulcineo de nueva cuenta, sin embargo no ocurría…"

─Tu.─Le dice la pequeña de cabellos cobalto feliz por encontrar de nueva cuenta a la niña pelirroja, después de días de ausencia.

─¿…?

"Natsuki nota la mirada gacha de la pelirroja arriba de un juego infantil que simulaba una araña y esta frunce el ceño al no recibir la habitual respuesta"

─Araña.

─¿Eh?

─¿Dónde te metiste?

─¿Cómo?

─Te estuve buscando─Le dice con ternura la otra niña─Pense que íbamos a jugar de nuevo.

─Te estaba molestando idiota─Le refunfuña mientras se voltea para otro lado para que no viese su rostro.

─¿Por qué tienes morado la mejilla?─Pregunta con inocencia la pequeña Natsuki.

─¡Que te importa!─Mientras le arrebata a Dulcineo.─Me lo quedaré.

─Te lo presto─Le dice con un rostro serio─mañana me lo devuelves.

─¿No me vas a seguir?─La mira con desconcierto.

─Estás lastimada no puedes correr bien.─le dice al notar su cuerpo con varios golpes.

─Y si no te lo devuelvo.─Le dice con reto.

─Lo harás.─Su tono es seguro.

─¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza?

─Porque la araña es mi amiga.

─¡Estás loca yo no deseo tener amigos entiendes!

"La niña de ojos jades se pone tristes y Nao se descoloca por esa expresión"

─Oye para que quieres tener una amiga como yo, todos me rehúyen ya que los he estafado a esos lelos come paletas, ¿acaso no tienes miedo de estar cerca de mí?

"Natsuki con su pequeña manga se limpia sus lagrimillas y niega con la cabeza"

─Tonta─Le dice con enojo─Dame todo tu dinero ocupo comprarle medicinas a mi madre.

"Natsuki no se lo piensa dos veces y esculca su pantalón deportivo azul y le entrega todas sus pertenencias"

─Va a estar bien tu mama con tan poco─Le dice con mortificación─Si quieres te consigo más.

"La niña pelirroja solo blanquea los ojos y le da una palmada en la espalda pensando que era muy ingenua la otra cría"

─Adiós, inocentona.─Se despide de su última víctima, mientras cuenta el botín más fácil que ha obtenido.

─Hasta mañana, araña.

"Natsuki agita la mano y se retira mientras la otra pequeña bufa con incordio"

─Es una ingenua…

"Al siguiente día se aparece Natsuki en el parque con tres bentos en su mano y se pone aun lado de la pelirroja"

─¿…?

─Mi mama te preparo esto─Le extiende el bento.

─Y el otro─le cuestiona desubicada por el obsequio aun después de estafarla.

─Es para tu mama debe alimentarse bien.

─Mi mama está bien idiota─Le dice mientras le quita los bentos.

─Que bueno ya se curó─Lo dice con inocencia.

"La pequeña pelirroja se estrella la palma de su mano en su cabeza con exasperación, al notar el nivel extremo de ingenuidad de la otra"

─Entiéndelo te he mentido hasta el cansancio y aún no lo captas.

─¿…?

─Solo aléjate no te me pegues, yo no ocupo amigos entiendes, lo único que ocupo de ellos es su dinero, así que ahueca el ala idiota.

─¿…?

─Contigo no hay remedio─le dice con burla al ver que no se movía ningún centímetro después de sus insultos, sin embargo nota que estaba por caer el alba y se le desdibuja la sonrisa y entra en angustia.

─¿Araña?

─Me tengo que ir.

"Nao corre todo lo que puede sus pequeñas piernas para salir del parque, pero se topa para su horror con un hombre castaño de mirada descompuesta y esta cae de bruces al ser abofeteada sin consideración, para después ser jalada de la oreja bruscamente y se la lleva arrastras para desconcierto de Natsuki, que no se lo pensó dos veces y se le fue encima"

─¡Suelta a la araña!

─¡Quítate estorbo!─el hombre empuja a la pequeña de ojos jades haciéndole sangrar sus rodillas al raspar con el empedrado suelo.

─Uy, esto me lo pagas─Se levanta con valentía aun después del fuerte golpe y muerde la pierna del sujeto, que este suelta a la pelirroja al sentir el dolor punzante en esa zona.

─¡Mocosa!─El hombre ve con odio a Natsuki y quiere propinarle una bofetada─Te voy a educar como educo a mi hijastra.

"Pero Nao toma la mano de Natsuki logrando huir de su agresor y se refugian de nueva cuenta abajo del juego infantil en forma de araña"

─El no cabe aquí, estaremos a salvo se cansara y se ira a casa como siempre─Dice agitada la pelirroja viendo por la rendija del juego donde estaba el agresor.

─¿Quién es ese?

─Mi padrastro─Dice con indiferencia.

─Es malo─Dice con su vocecita infantil.─Dile a tus papas que ese señor es malo, ya verás lo dejara echo puré.

─Mi papa falleció antes que naciera.─Su tono de voz se vuelve agudo.─Por eso no puede defenderme y mi mama cada vez que me defiende ese sujeto la amenaza y…─Se le atora la frase en la garganta y sus ojos verde limón muestra odio profundo─Esta bien mientras pueda escaparme estaré bien.─lo dice resignada.

─¡No está bien!─Alega la pequeña ya que no entendía, en dónde estaba bien que te agredieran un adulto de esa manera.

─Tú no sabes nada, mi mama es débil no puede ayudar─vocifera con rabia la niña.

─Entonces yo te defenderé del señor malo para siempre.

─¿Eh?─Asombrada que una desconocida la quiera defender─ ¿si yo te robe a tu oso?

─Te preste a Dulcineo no me lo robaste.─Le dice con una gran sonrisa.

─Te estafe enana, igual que a tus otros amigos de la escuela.

─ No tengo amigos.─Le dice de inmediato.

─¿Ninguno?─Le pregunta asombrada al observar que la otra era muy linda y pensaba que era muy popular.

─Si, de hecho Dulcineo es mi único amigo y bueno si tú quieres─balbucea con pena─Bueno si tú quieres también puedes ser como Dulcineo a mi lado y así te defenderé siempre.─Eso último lo decía más avergonzada.

"Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto"

─Uy, eres muy kawai.─Dice embobaba la pelirroja.─Dame un beso.

─¡Qué!

─Solo uno.

─Aléjate araña.

─No.

─Ya verás que si no te alejas.

─Que cosa más bonita eres…

 **Fin del flash back…**

Pues con la idiota virginal fue la primera pelea campal que tuvimos por su primer beso, inocentona y toda la mugre esa, pero sabía defender su integridad, ya que esa pega fuerte desde su estado enano.

Para nuestra suerte con mi padrastro no ocupo defenderme más, mira que por muy bestia que fuera Nat aquel hombre era un adulto y nosotras no podíamos hacerle nada, aunque fue la última intransigencia que mostró en mi contra, ya que Yamada y la señora Saeko al darse cuenta de los raspones de la chibi Nat y quien fue el causante de ese grave maltrato para un Kuga, pues se pueden dar una idea de que mi padrastro sufrió una tortura y paliza tal, que huyo por la amenaza de esos dos y con eso fuimos libres de ese sujeto malnacido… Claro, aunque fuera temporal, después de todo ese inmundo me quito a la persona que más ame…

 **"Entretanto en la mansión Searrs, la rubia está enfrente de Lina mientras esta le cuestiona el paradero de su nieta"**

─Como puede ser posible que aún no sepas dónde está mi Natsuki─Le dice preocupada la anciana.

─Disculpe Lina sama mi incompetencia─Le dice la rubia bajando el rostro, no queriendo verle de frente a la otra dama al saber que le mentía descaradamente por el paradero de la joven ojiverde, sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de revelar ese hecho por órdenes estrictas de Jin.

Mi asistente se retira de mi despacho y la dejo sin ponerle más presión en la búsqueda de mi nieta es muy joven Erstin aún le falta experiencia, es hora de mandar llamar a la caballería pesada, solicito a mi guardaespaldas Takahashi es el de más confianza y que ha estado conmigo desde su juventud es un exmilitar, pero es el más astuto que conozco es quien localizó a Saeko cuando se lo requerí, solo lo llamo en momentos extremos y este lo es para mí.

"Takahashi entra sigilosamente al despacho de Lina y se deja ver que es un hombre enérgico de cuarenta tantos años, alto y delgado que usa típicamente su pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata de color negro, un chaleco de matiz púrpura, también lleva guantes marrones con blanco, su pelo es corto y sus ojos de tono cerúleo"

─Mi señora─Se inclina respetuosamente.

─Takahashi por favor elimina el protocolo, hace veinte años eras más conflictivo, con mal humor, mal hablado y sádico.─Le enumera la anciana cuando apenas lo había acogido a su mandato.

─Eso ya es pasado mi señora.

─Ya veo─La señora Lina nota lo que se ha convertido su mejor guardaespaldas, en el modelo perfecto, educado, diligente y con una sensación seca.

─¿Qué desea mi señora? ¿Tiene un problema?

─No encuentro a mi nieta.

─La joven Searrs─Sus ojos cerúleos se afilan y toma una postura firme.

─La quiero ver─Dice Lina en tono determinado.

─¿La traigo consciente o inconsciente?─Le dice ásperamente.

─Takahashi─resopla la anciana al oír a su guardaespaldas de esa manera tan violenta.─No le hagas daño, solo quiero saber su paradero, no debe recibir ningún rasguño así que no provoques sus nervios.

─Como usted desee.

Estoy preocupada por mi nieta y de ese rumor de embarazo que la verdad no creo ese estado, aunque me haga dudar un poco ese proceder salvaje de Saeko me deja inquieta, está muy irritada se le notaban su ansiedad en todo su rostro, es mejor que te encuentre antes mi cachorro a que tu madre lo haga…

 **En la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Fujino…**

─Ara…

Es todo lo que pienso decir, después de verme amarrada de las manos con mi mascada roja de lino selecto, su mama acurrucada en la esquina de la cama un exquisitez verla de esa manera.

Me giro y siento mi cuerpo más ligero parece que la fiebre ha cedido, miro mis muslos y vientre desnudo rio con malicia al saber que disfrute mucho esa noche, sin embargo un rugido invade mi vientre.

─Tenemos hambre Natsuki.

Le vocifero a su mami que aun con sus ojos cerrados se ve muy linda, se despierta y se cubre con vergüenza sus ojos jades me desvían la mirada y me causa rareza ya que está actuando tímidamente.

─Ara, te miras muy hermosa desnuda.

Natsuki me gruñe indignada y avergonzada me desato y me acerco lentamente parece que arrastrara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, invado su espacio personal y me siento arribas de su cadera su expresión es un poema en este instante al moverme lentamente arriba de ella, necesito verla excitada me encanto tenerla así en mis brazos, no, nos hará ningún daño hacerlo una vez más.

─Voy bien Nat-su-ki.

A falta de respuesta por su timidez que me está mostrando, iba a tomar el control de la situación, no obstante unas heridas en su cuello me alarman la examino para terminar el juego.

─¿Quién te lesionó de ese modo?

Le digo encolerizada me irrito más al bajar la vista y notar que aun bajando del cuello tiene heridas hasta llegar a su abdomen.

─Tú fuiste cocodrilo mañoso.

Es todo lo que se limita decirme y se retira aprisa llevándose consigo la sabana tapando su desnudez, su ecuánime respuesta hace que me sorprenda no me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo eso, parece que la que se perdió en la pasión fui yo, es más quería respuesta que me aliviara esta leve punzada de incomodidad que me embarga, como se me ocurre marcarla de esa manera tan grosera ¿y por qué Natsuki no me detuvo en eso? Oh, recuerdo que no me detuvo ya que se puso muy candente el asunto.

Hago mi arreglo personal de costumbre aun cuando mi mente no se quiere alejar del mismo punto, cuando voy al comedor, encuentro a Yukino sonrojada mientras trataba de taparle con maquillaje a Nat las mordidas que le hice, Reito que aún sigue aquí solo se limita a burlarse que la hayan marcado para coraje de Natsuki, que sigue riñéndole y lo está corriendo del departamento, ese par se van a venir matando algún día o más bien su madre le va a dar un susto a Kanzaki si le sigue molestando de ese modo, es muy bruta y si la hace enfadar lo suficiente, ya lo imagino estrellado en cualquier acera publica por uno de sus puños.

A mi izquierda Haruka solo se limita a darle de comer a sus hijos y me mira de reojo y me da sus pulgares arriba para felicitarme por algo que me descoloca, antes de cuestionarle algo Kai de manera escandalosa se va sobre Natsuki.

─Quiero volar─Le dice el pequeño rubio con entusiasmo.

Los ojos de su mama brillan como dos luceros y dejan a Reito aun lado para comenzar a juguetear con Kai, después de ahí se le abalanzan los demás rubios para hacer lo mismo, me acomodo en el comedor y contemplo sus modismos tan encantadores.

─Bubu-zuque eres una picarona─Le dice la rubia mientras se acomoda a lado de su amiga.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─¿Cómo que porque?, si se escuchaba la voz de la pobre muchacha por todo el departamento, quien sabe que cosas le hiciste ahí para que esa cama chirriara toda la madrugada, el papa de Natsuki se fue hecho un manojo de nervios al entender a perfección que te estabas tirando a su hijita.

─Ara.─Levanto una ceja eso no le tenía contemplado que su abuelo estuviera aquí.

─¿Y cómo estuvo la "niña"?

─Al principio muy dócil y después todo lo contrario.

─¿Te sometió en la cama?

─Fue un lindo cachorrito dejado, sin embargo su físico es espectacular no pude hacer nada cuando tomo confianza hasta me amarro.

─Bubu-zeque.─Le dice con sorpresa

─¿Qué sucede Haruka?

─Te dejaste someter.

─Sí.

─Tu nunca dejaste que te hicieran eso tu ego no lo permitía.─Le informa descolocada por ese dato.─¿Por qué te dejaste?

─¿…?

Me hago la loca al cuestionamiento de Haruka y voy a otro tema, pasan los minutos, termino mi desayuno, es más termino todo lo que tengo que hacer y Natsuki aún sigue jugueteando con los cuatrillizos que no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta energía sobrenatural para seguirle el ritmo después de lo que hicimos ayer, Yukino que se tenía que retirar se los lleva, mientras su madre hace un puchero ya que también deseaba seguir con el borlote.

Mi día anterior fue un tormento de emociones en decaimiento aunque lo negase, me sentía en desasosiego al considerar que dejaría el diseño, todo mi interior era un desastre y no pensaba con la cabeza fría, pero parece que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar es cierto fui derrotada de manera flagrante por Jin, pero nunca he sido una cobarde si una derrota viene a mí, entonces tengo que buscar con ímpetu mi victoria, puedo ser destruida y desechada, pero jamás sobajada.

Así que me siento más optimista de lo esperado aun siendo una mujer despedida, tengo por quien salir adelante y no sentarme simplemente a lamentar mi situación, con estas fuerzas renovabas al darme cuenta para mi asombro que no estoy sola, que hay personas apoyándome aun después de ser una déspota y desconsiderada, aprecio con mayor detenimiento lo afortunada que soy, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo con más empeño, parece ser que esa liberación de tensión que tuve con Natsuki me ayudó mucho a mejorar mi perspectiva, que siendo sinceras la había perdido por años.

─Youko nos espera puse una cita.─Le dice de manera inesperada la joven de ojos jades, mientras miraba el suelo.

─No pienso ir.─Le digo en segundos cruzada de brazos.

─Es en una hora.

─No lo voy a hacer Natsuki.─se lo refuto.

─Voy a traer tu auto para que lleguemos puntuales.

─Ara, cuando digo que no es no─Le digo con mi tono más determinado, para que entienda que nunca cambio de opinión…

" **Más tarde en el consultorio…"**

─Está bata no va conmigo Youko─Se queja la peli ocre.

─Perdón Fujino es un hospital no una pasarela de moda.─Dice la doctora que se le nota el semblante feliz por ser quien traerá a la vida a los bebes.

─¿Puedo traer mi bata diseñada?─Suelta quisquillosamente la peli ocre al ver el blanco insípido a su gusto.

─Si lo deseas y eso te pone de buen humor, no me opongo.

─Mmm, me siento insegura ir con esta bata sin vida─Sigue la peli ocre con su rebatimiento, mientras se observa en el espejo.

─Comienza a prepararte Youko en un momento la revisas─Dice con impaciencia Natsuki, mientras de su mochila extrae una aguja y un accesorio para ponérselo a la bata de Shizuru, que esta se examina en el espejo le da el visto bueno conforme con la modificación, ya que de ese modo no se miraba tan sencilla su vestimenta y se acuesta en la camilla complacida para el reconocimiento médico, Youko solo nota con asombro como se estaba desarrollando la convivencia pacíficamente entre ellas.

─Antes de empezar, debo informarles algo delicado.─Le dice la doctora con voz de advertencia.

─Es sobre mis gemelos.

Le pregunto a la mata sanos muy asustada, que aun sin echarle un ojo a Kiyohime ya este prediciendo una calamidad, me pongo preocupada mi pulso se acelera comienzo a hiperventilar, el suelo de nuevo se ve tan cerca, tengo la culpa esas cosas que hicimos ayer fueron malas aunque supiera buenas.

─Calma señorita Kuga, no se trata de eso.

Pues que mugres entonces que no me asuste de esa manera tan horrible, mis retoños son lo más importante que tengo.

─Ara, entonces de que se trata Youko.

Uy, cuando a la güera le entra esa mirada afilada hasta a mí me asusta, ya que quiere respuestas concisas y no pendejadas.

─Burlaron el sistema de seguridad del hospital hace unos días, robaron archivos clasificados, temo que se exponga tu nombre del experimento Fujino, debes entender mi mortificación ahora.

─Entiendo Youko lo que dices.

Esperen, esperen, ellas entienden bien, pero yo ni madres entiendo, Youko juzga mi mirada pérdida y tratara de iluminar mi ardilla.

─Es nuevo lo que hicimos con el embarazo de Shizuru, otros hospitales e inclusive farmacéuticas se estarán peleando por la información genética, hay fuertes rumores ya del éxito de la investigación que empecé y concluyo Saya, así que por precaución esto debe quedar en anonimato, hasta que el hospital lance el avance científico junto con la patente que será en seis meses.

¿Patente? Me hablan en idioma muerto y sigo en las mismas.

─El hospital debe cubrir mi nombre es lo mínimo que deben hacer esos repugnantes, se los debes exigir Youko.─Lo dice con enojo.

─Fujino, ellos más que nadie desea no colar tu nombre entra su reputación en juego.

─Pero que sucede, hay más verdad dime la razón que te vez nerviosa.

Kiyohime no le dan atole con el dedo, ya que entendía a que tiro al blanco le están ejecutando y sigue dándole preguntas a la yugular a la mata sanos.

─Hackearon las instalaciones a un nivel superior, no obtuvieron los datos de Kuga, pero robaron el archivo con tus datos personales aun encriptado pudieron acceder, esas personas saben que eres la embarazada.

─Si ese el caso ¿Que imagines que suceda?

─Imagino que quieren los datos genéticos de los gemelos cuando nazcan.

¿Genética? Que alguien me diga con un demonio achicharrado.

─Cuídate Fujino.

─Calma Youko, mira lo mejor será que el parto sea en Fukka en la residencia de mi padre es un lugar apartado, por el bien de mis bocetos pisaría ese sitio solo para traerlo con bien a este mundo.

─Si no hay complicaciones puede que sea muy buena idea, lo tendré en consideración.

Y seguí sin entender ni madres y así me dejaron este par, iba a preguntar de manera grosera que yo también quiero saber cuál es el problema por tener esas caras tan largas, pero se me va la baba cuando la mata sanos le pone ese aparatejo en el vientre de Kiyohime y se empieza a escuchar ruidos extraños.

─Miren─Señala Youko la ecografía─Son los sonidos del corazón de sus hijos.

Me le pego a esa cosa como garrapata y me sale el espíritu de emoción.

─Ara, son mis bocetos.

─Son míos también recuérdalo.

Le digo embobada siguiendo cada detalle y el sonido que salen de ellos, saco mi celular queriendo tomarle su primera foto, pero la mata sanos me sonríe y me indica que no es necesario.

─Yo quiero fotos─Le gruñó si le tomo a mis autos favoritos cuanto más a mis retoños.

─Te daré una impresión de la ecografía y con mayor calidad.

─¿En serio?

─Sí.

─¿Quieren saber el sexo?─Les dice la doctora.

─Sí.─Dice enseguida la peli ocre con entusiasmo.

─No.─Refuta Natsuki.

─Ara, yo quiero saber que serán mis bocetos.

─Yo no, me gustan las sorpresas, quiero que me lo digan cuando nazcan.─Lo dice con frenesí.

─Eso no sucederá, Youko dime que serán mis bocetos.─Exige la peli ocre moviendo la cabeza de Natsuki que no la dejaba ver la imagen.

─No, yo no quiero saber.

─Pues te aguantas tengo que organizar su habitación, que debo comprarles desde ahora, además deseo diseñarles ropita, no lo haré a último minuto.─Le enumera las razones de querer saber que serán.

─Es más emocionante cuando sea el mismo día y digan felicidades sus retoños son...─Le dice con entusiasmo─vez sientes la adrenalina.

─No siento nada y quiero saber que son, es lo mínimo que debes concederme por traerme arrastras cuando yo no quería venir.─Le dice indignada.

─Oye es no se vale que me ataques con eso.─hace un puchero.─ándale no seas rencorosa y déjalo para el último─le toma la mano─Andale que te cuesta ceder.─Le hace ojitos de cachorrito.

─Ara─nota la mano de la joven sobre la suya─Aún no me convences─le dice medio titubeante la peli ocre, pero sin soltarse del agarre.

"La doctora se tocó la sien al ver que estas no se ponen de acuerdo y decide por ella misma echando una moneda al aire al notar el resultado, ve los fetos en la ecografía"

─Serán madres de unas gemelas.

Como decía no quiero saber… Ah… Ah… me giro en segundos y tomo la bata de la doctora con desesperación.

─¿Niñas?

─Así es Natsuki felicidades.

─Ara, ara mis adorados bocetos serán unas lindas muñequitas.

Kiyohime me deja helada está llorando, el ogro llora de felicidad, algo cálido me entra en mi pecho al notar la emoción en sus facciones y como acaricia a nuestras gemelitas.

─Que bella eres.

Ok eso no lo dije yo… bueno supongo por la cara de sorpresa de Kiyohime y Youko si dije esa pendejada.

─Digo─Carraspea sonrojada─ que bellas serán mis gemelas, ya que la güera es demasiado hermosa.

¡Demonios! acabo de decir otra tarugada de en vez de salir del apuro me hundo más, carraspeo más fuerte para tratar de componer mi regazón.

─Bueno Kiyohime es espectacular la vi desnuda y luego encima de mí, que quieren que diga.

Se me sale la verdad sin querer ya mejor opto por morderme la lengua, cuando me pongo nerviosa no coordino mi sistema es como un carro sin frenos.

─¿Ara, te gusto verme desnuda?─le cuestiona con una ceja levantada.─¿Y que más te agrado?

"Youko tose al oír los amoríos de las madres que se estaba desarrollando, así que toma el expediente lo lee un momento, dejando su mirada plenamente en el"

─No te preocupes señorita Kuga, pueden mantener relaciones sexuales como de costumbre, no afecta el desarrollo del embarazo.

─¡…!

─Ara, que buena noticia…

Salimos del consultorio gracias Kami por darme un poco de respiro, voy ahora si muda mientras veo de reojo que Kiyohime trae una sonrisa pillina en sus labios, maldición debe estarse burlando de mí por lo que paso ayer en su habitación, mira que me hice lo más loca posible para no tocar ese tema tan incómodo, no he podido verla a la cara después de eso todo se desboca.

─Ara, creo que a alguien le gustó mucho lo que sucedió ayer.─Lo dice pícaramente.

─¡No es cierto, no es cierto no me gusto!

Sale a todo pulmón de mi ser ese exclamor, eso que paso anoche no tiene que ver nada con gustos ¿o sí?

─Yo nunca dije tu nombre Natsuki, dije "alguien" ¿acaso tú eres ese alguien?─sus facciones se notan astucia como las de un zorro.

Kiyohime es un demonio se sigue riendo atrás de mí, sus ojos carmesí me ven más detenidamente.

─Ara, ¿mis bocetos si a "alguien" me dice que le parezco hermosa? la conclusión es obvia es que a ese "alguien" le gusto y si lo oculta es por idiota─Niega levemente la peli ocre como manera de dramatismo.

─Mis retoños saben perfectamente que no soy yo.

─Mis bocetos, parece que su madre se pone el saco solita.

─Tú me mordiste anoche no yo.

─Ara…

¿Por qué esa risa es más pillina que la de antes? y da algo de miedo.

─Yo te mordí.

─Sí y además tú te desnudaste solita y absolutamente todo lo demás es tu culpa no la mía.

Se me acerca y nos miramos a los ojos desvió mi vista de inmediato, pero ese demonio hace que levante mi mentón con sus dedos delicadamente que me sonrojo sin remedio.

─Natsuki te gusto como mujer.─Le dice seriamente ya sin tono de burla.

─¡…!

─Sabes si no contestas es la confirmación que te agrado, además comprobé de primera mano que tú no tienes experiencia, aunque lo niegues.

Carraspeo veo el bicho que camina aun lado de mis zapatos para soltar cualquier sandez para salir de este atolladero, ya que Kiyohime me toma de la cintura y me pone la piel de gallina, pero no debo dejarme intimidar...

 **"Shizuru solo piensa en una cosa y es poner las cosas claras a donde va a llegar su convivencia y ponerle nombre a la relación que se estaba formando aun con la renuencia de la joven por querer esquivar el tema, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese ámbito"**

─Güera mañana tendrás que presentarte a la compañía, finalizo tus días de permiso.

Levanto una ceja extrañada por el comentario de Natsuki, ¿acaso no sabe que estoy despedida? Se lo dije estoy muy segura, entonces no sé la razón de su comentario, ¿será una táctica para desviarme el tema de lo sucedido entre nosotras?

─Aposte por ti mi todo, espero que seas mi gallo ganador.

Aún no le doy coherencia a sus palabras y mis ojos delatan mi desconcierto.

─Kiyohime no estas despedida, eso si el pelmazo ese de Searrs dice que no moverá un dedo para que tengas la presidencia y que apoyara al títere de su hija.

Su labio inferior tiembla al decirme esa información, voy y tomo su brazo asombrada por lo que me dice, no obstante estoy más perpleja que ella sepa todo eso.

─¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

─Hable con el pelmazo y ese fue su decisión.

No me lo creo, como puede estar sucediendo eso, cual es la razón de que Jin le permitiera aunque sea un segundo de su tiempo, él no te da su espacio si no estás agendado, es muy meticuloso lo más descabellado, ¿cómo lo hizo cambiar de opinión? eso es imposible.

─¡Dime que le diste a cambio!

Mi voz sale rabiosa, aunque en mi interior está muy vehemente conozco a mi mentor como la palma de mi mano, él no te ayuda sin tener en la mano algo valioso que pueda obtener.

─Aposte mi soltería.

─Ara.

─Si no ganas la presidencia… me casaré.

Aprieto mis puños indignada, pero muy indignada agarro a su madre y la arrincono en la pared de manera agitada, no superando la idiotez que acabo de escuchar.

─Ey, no debes sobresaltarte nuestros retoños recuerdas.

Respiro hondo al recordarlo, sin embargo no puedo tranquilizarme, lo sabía a Jin le intereso Natsuki se le notaba a distancia eso en el evento benéfico no dejaba de mirarla, el muy degenerado quiere tenerla hasta con matrimonio incluido ¡cerdo!

─¿Por qué? no debiste ponerte en medio de nosotros, ese hombre es un desgraciado.

Aun me cuesta creer que mi mentor sea un mañoso vejete, nunca vi venir su degenerado ser, lo conozco de años jamás note ese enfermizo pasatiempo, su madre nota mi impaciencia por ir a encarar a ese mente sucia y aprovechado.

No lo desafié por mi despido lo acepte como tal, no obstante por esto lo haré sufrir como a nadie lo ha hecho, él cree que puede hacer lo que le viene en gana pues se equivoca ese engreído desgraciado, como se atreve a ver a mí Natsuki de esa manera no voy a dejar ni que le toque un pelo…


	20. Chapter 20

Aqui estoy de nuevo XD quiero mi panda lo otro no pk me cuelgan si lo acepto jaja :D, lo quiero vivo el pandita jaja, Aline ni te preocupes jaja solo cuando lei el mensaje me pregunte si existian esos personajes en mi repertorio jiji o anduve bien bebida cuando los escribi (aunque no bebo casi nunca) quizas ese refresco con gas estaba fuerte jaja, a todos les pasa ese accidente del corta y pega, eso me recordo de cierta "persona" envio "cierto curriculum" con "cierta conversacion candente" por accidente jajaja, eso estuvo peor jaja. pues creo que sera epico cuando Nao se entere que ya no tiene amiga virginal jaja, sumi 21 chan, si parece que todas querian que fueran niñas, ahora la cuestion es saber como seran cuando nazcan jaja, langely es que se me hace dificil escribir ecenas eroticas 0.0 por eso las hago cortitas XD, E jaja que vuelvan a tener bocetos jaja, Rpv. tu ya te imaginas a los bocetos jiji, Satou2613 Erstin mongola te pasas jaja, Ririshiyo un saludo a ti tambien, Isaty amore lo de quien se robo la informacion se vera mas adelante jiji.pablo 395, tambien gracias por esperar mis eternidades jiji, haru rocha ya volvi XD. Jen, pues que bueno que te agrade el desarrollo :D, Nicocchi 17 cuando Shizuru se entere de todo eso estara asi jaja 0.0 o quizas no XD, Yumichan se te nota el aprecio por Jin jiji, si tambien tengo adiccion a mi cel (de hace un año antes ni lo pelaba mucho) pero me vi obligada a usar la app de mensajeria del cel por lo economico que sale (puede hacer adictivo eso de las palomitas de entregado o leido 0.0) Yoa. mi otra histora te confieso no he tenido ni chance de escribir ni medio parrafo, cuando me desocupe prometo ponerme al dia con ella,Chat'de'Lune otra noche pero con Nat en modo activa jaja a ver despues si se le hace jiji, Alita pues espero hacerte reir mas XD, Keizike. Si Shizuru muestra su interes es que apenas se esta fijando en la bestia :D, Ulrich 660 se te dividio el corazon en dos XD quizas mas adelante te decidas por la definitiva jaja, Kano chan, ¿tu crees que no habra confuciones mas adelante entre Nat y Shiz? jajaja, luis enriquevalenciaafericano. jiji si que luche porque se la quita Erstin XD y sin saberlo lara9102 perdon por la tardanza pero aqui estoy jiji.  zafirazul uy pues gracias me alaga que sea de ese modo este mi fic para ti XD, Eis wolfy, Bueno ya volvi no quiero verte morir jaja.

Espero no olvidar a nadie ya que les escribi a todos sus review y si lo hice no fue a proposito me disculpo si lo realice, pero bueno espero no tardar mucho con la continuacion, pero esta vez no prometo nada andare muy ocupada paseando jajaja ok no, ok si jiji hasta la proxima saludos y un beso cuidense mucho :)...

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

Este sentimiento abrumador que no poseía me invade, siento un picor en el pecho de odio contra mi mentor, una cosa es el trabajo y otra meter asuntos personales en este ámbito, además agreguémosle este recelo intenso de que quiera a Natsuki para esos fines sucios, me dan ganas de enterrarle todos los lápices y agujas afiladas que tengo en mi bolso, para ver si de ese modo se le vuelve ocurrir semejante bajeza.

Pero su madre no me deja mover un centímetro más y me abraza para darme la paz requerida.

─No voy a dejar que lo hagas entiendes, no te voy a dejar que te cases solo por la presidencia de esa empresa.

Su madre me ve sorprendida sus ojos jades se abren no creyendo lo que le digo.

─Oye tú querías la presidencia más que nada por eso te pusiste bien mal, ¿cuál es la razón de negarte ahora?

Me quedo en silencio ante su duda, es cierto antes hubiera vendido hasta mi alma con tal de tener ese puesto, hubiera arrasado el mundo si este hubiera sido un obstáculo para mi objetivo, sin embargo algo está cambiando en mí, no sé qué es, pero solo comprendo que ya no quiero sacrificar ninguna cosa más, ya no vale la pena en mi perspectiva comprendo que no todo es diseño.

─Kiyohime eres sorprendente sé que no me dejaras en las garras de ese maldito cobarde ¿verdad? Lo hice porque confió en tus habilidades, gana y no dejes que ese sujeto me utilice como su juguete, el trato ya está hecho solo ocupo que pongas tu empeño en ello.─Le da sus pulgares arriba en signo de confianza.

─Pero.

Le digo con zozobra al solo considerar que alguien la toque como lo hice y más por un vejete.

─¿Perderás?─Levanta una ceja en forma de desafío.

─Eso no está en mi vocabulario.─Le digo sin pensar, ya que sigo siendo demasiado competitiva y parece que su madre inconscientemente vio mi punto débil.

─Esa es mi Kiyohime.

Me da un beso en la frente y me descoloca ese movimiento tierno de la nada, mira que esta es bien despistada alegando que no le gusto y hace todo lo contrario, sus acciones hablan mejor que sus palabras, parece que nuestra relación subió aun nivel superior y sin necesidad de ponerle nombre a nuestra convivencia, me siento tranquila y segura a su lado, si Natsuki desea que se desarrolle de esta manera no me opondré, quizás algún día en su despiste entienda que estamos formando una familia.

─Es mejor beso que mordida duelen menos.─Le dice la joven señalándose el cuello rojizo.

─Ara, pero no te quejaste cuando te mordí.

Le digo picara mientras su mama me toma del brazo avergonzada, para darme apoyo con su cuerpo y caminar por la avenida a paso calmo.

─Si me queje.─Le dice con falso disgusto, mientras sus mejillas tienen un severo sonrojo.

─Ah, eso no era queja era gemido.

─¡No digas eso!

Su mama no aguanta esos temas mis bocetos es más me arriesgaría asegurar que ni los comprende, ya que solo empiezo y me desvía la mirada toda apenada.

─Tenemos que trabajar duro, no te voy a dejar que flojees ningún momento.

─Pero.─Dice con perturbación al ver el cambio de actitud de la peli ocre.─pensé que lo tomaríamos con calma por el embarazo.─Reniega la joven.

─Mira Natsuki tuve mi momento de iluminación eso no lo niego que me ayudó, sé que me he equivocado mucho y paulatinamente cambiaré esas cosas, me cuidaré como dijo Youko, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que me dio embolia cerebral y me saldrá arcoíris de la boca, con o sin Jin siempre he sido exigente con mis colaboradores, trabajaras como antes yo lo hacía entiendes nada de flojeras ni irresponsabilidades.

─Ufff que aguafiestas─patalea en aire.

─Ganaré─le digo con determinación─Jin se revolcara de coraje lo hago más por eso que por la ambición que antes me dominaba, lo haré para darle una lección en su vida, me insulto a mí y a mis bocetos, se metió contigo, además a mí me agrada lo que realizo suficiente razones para querer vencer.

Toma la mano de Natsuki y sigo diciéndole de las cosas que debemos mejorar, aunque me desvió del objetivo al observar en una vitrina un vestido de maternidad.

─Esos colores son muy llamativos y además la anchura hará que pierda la figura, horrible diseño y estampado.─Lo descarto en segundos, deberían poner más atención en la tendencia de la actualidad, para una mujer embarazada.

─Uy que bonito.

¿Eso se le hace bonito? que feos gustos, iba a darle lecciones artísticas y la razón de su horrendo diseño y que en mi vida me lo pondría, sin embargo Natsuki está viendo dos autos miniaturas en otro ventanal y la sigo de ese modo ya que esta hechizada ante ellos, parece que empezaremos adquirir sus primeros juguetes mis bocetos no muy convencionales...

 **"Mientras tanto en la universidad en uno de los salones de esa fundación, Mai que había seguido a la joven de ojos verde limón observa con detenimiento como está liada con unos planos"**

─Ya verás virginal por tu culpa estoy haciendo trabajo doble.

Reniego desde que llegue no tenemos avanzado casi nada en este proyecto.

─Quieres que te ayude─Le dice Mai mientras toma los papeles que están en la mesa.

Me quedo boca abierta como mi vieja hace de manera rápida los cálculos y correcciones de los planos.

─¿Cómo?

Esa es mi gran interrogación de cómo demonios puede hacerlo casi eficientemente como Natsuki, bueno no tanto, pero casi le llega a la par.

─Tengo una maestría en ingeniera, soy la mano derecha de la empresa automotriz de mi madre, tengo experiencia en este rubro por años─Le dice Mai leyendo y corrigiendo planos.

¿Ah? Me quedo embobada pensé que solo era la imagen de la familia Tokiha, ósea hueca, pero hermosa heredera que solo se la pasaba en viajes y desfiles benéficos despilfarrando su fortuna, no conocía que aparte de buenota es inteligente.

─¿En serio tu ex nunca te deseo?

Niega ya sin molestia en su semblante en contra del zoquete, solo sigue corrigiendo el proyecto, sus ojos violetas concentrados en el plano se me hacen tan llamativos.

─Que baboso fue tu ex.

─¿Eh?

Es que es en verdad como puede existir hombre tan baboso, para no ver semejante vieja y no tocarla, le quito el plano para acercármele peligrosamente, la razón yo no soy ninguna idiota y sé lo que tengo enfrente y que sabroso se ve.

─Debemos terminar tu proyecto─Le dice Mai molesta ya que se había concentrado en el plano.

─Eso es trampa tú eres ingeniera, no creo que mis compañeros y Natsuki estén muy contentos si dejo que prosigas con la ayuda.

─Pero.─Su tono se vuelve incómodo.

No dejo que prosiga y la beso, tenía ganas de hacerlo en este momento se me subieron las revoluciones al observarla, aunque mi vieja se pone rejega y quiere empujarme mi fuerza hace que eso no suceda, comienzo a colar mis garritas encima de su figura y la subo sin problemas arriba del escritorio del profesor.

─Aquí no, Nao─Jadea la pelirroja al sentirse acalorado.

─Será excitante hacerlo en el salón de clases, no te preocupes no vendrá nadie, es hora muerta todos están en talleres, la única buey trabajando soy yo por culpa de una animal.

─Estoy enojada contigo.─Le hace un puchero.

─¿Y?

Le digo mientras beso su cuello con ganas de comérmela todita y más viéndola hacer esos gestos tan tiernos en mi contra.

─Por tu culpa mi mama.

Meto mi lengua en su boca para que no siga con esa queja que me vale un pepino, ahora quiero acción no eso, mis manos llegan a sus bragas y mi mirada felina se enciende ya que llegue a donde deseaba, sin embargo un aplauso sordo hace que me detenga y ahora mi vieja avergonzada me logra aventar aun lado.

─Lo sentimos no queríamos profanar el salón de estudio─Le dice Mai con la cabeza gacha disculpándose con quien este en la puerta.

Aprieto mis puños, es que no es ningún mugroso profesor más bien es cierta sinvergüenza que le había hecho la cobra y había esquivado mi deuda por el asquete que me da pagarle.

─Midori y ese milagro que te dejes ver.

Me posiciono enfrente de mi vieja y trago grueso ya que la abogada se ve súper enfadada.

─Nao déjate de pendejadas conmigo.

Si esta encabronada está loca parece que no le hizo en gracia no haberle cumplido en su departamento, es que en serio es muy mayor para mí, ni con tequila se me olvidaría semejante acoston.

─¿Es tu mama?─ le dice la joven de ojos violetas por notar el trato familiar que le daba.

Uy, esto se puso ardiente la abogada del diablo vio con odio a mí adorada vieja, pero quien puede culparla si Midori ostenta la misma edad de la señora Mei.

─Págame─Le dice la abogada con tono cortante.

Paso saliva y saco mi celular para hablarle a la señora Kuga, sé que ella me sacara de este atolladero siempre lo hace cuando meto la pata y no sé cómo salir de ahí, aunque después me saque las vísceras por andar haciendo negocios sucios, después de todo hablamos de la bestia líder.

─¿Qué haces mocosa?─Le dice al verla con el celular.

─No te alteres Midori te voy a dar el dinero que te debo, solo déjame llamo a mi representante legal.

Si buey deja de fregar que en un momento te daré la lana.

─No quiero dinero.─Le dice con ira la mujer pelirroja.

Toma mi celular y lo estrella en el suelo, uy ese era un smartphone de última generación me lo regalo la abuela Lina, está condenada abogada ya se pasó, no mira que la abuela también le entra lo enojón si no me localiza.

─Quiero lo que me prometiste o voy con la pequeña Kuga y me cobro a la mala.─Se relame los labios con deseo.

─¡No te acerques a Natsuki!

Mi enfado llegó en segundos no me gusta que metan a mi virginal en ese asunto.

─Entonces cúmpleme.

─Mañana iré.

Le digo otra mentira, le enviaré el dinero hasta doble pero que me deje en paz.

─Que mañana ni que nada─en tono disgustado─ iremos hoy mismo y saldaremos esta deuda como debió ser.

Esa idiota me toma de la mano enfrente de mi vieja y me quiere sacar del salón.

─Espere señora─Le dice Mai poniéndose frente a Midori.─¿Que le debe Nao a usted?

─Está me debe…

No, eso no jalo a Midori antes que le diga la verdad.

─Mai me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos.

Me sale un suspiro ahogado le sonrió lo más falsamente posible, no quiero que mi vieja buenota se entere de este trato que tengo con Midori, así que no me hago más pendeja y me voy con la abogada del diablo, que ya está empezando a manosearme y parece que de esta regada no salgo, porque a Mai le salió un entrecejo pavoroso por esto y empieza a seguirnos para echar pleito...

 **"En las empresas Searrs Jin comienza a enseñarle a Erstin el nuevo plan para ocupar la presidencia"**

─¿El concurso internacional? ¿Por qué ahí?

La asistente de mi madre me ve como si lo que hice fuera una tontería, dejo mi pluma y le indico que tome asiento a mi nueva pupila.

─Es fácil antes tenía pensado que en ese concurso, dejar a Shizuru como la triunfadora ante la competencia que tenía con mi madre, ya que había logrado convencer a la mayoría del consejo de accionistas que fueran a ver la competición.

─Con mayor razón debemos seguir con lo establecido, sabe que Shizuru sama es muy talentosa, la eligieron por su gran capacidad tiene muy altas probabilidades de que gane, le dará prestigio a la compañía es independiente de la elección presidencial.

Tomo de nuevo mi pluma y la giro paulatinamente y la dejo caer en el escritorio, debo hacerle entender a esta joven que cuando yo destruyo a alguien lo hago con los métodos que sean necesarios, aunque me perjudique un instante será una leve caída, después nos recuperaremos por ese desastre que provocaré.

─Mi nueva orden señorita Ho.

La veo a los ojos para que entienda que no estoy a medias con este asunto, hare a mi hija presidenta a como dé lugar y acabare con Fujino de manera deshonesta.

─Quítale el equipo creativo a Shizuru.

─Pero señor, usted dijo que no cambiarían las cosas con Shizuru sama, la señorita vendrá y le reclamara.─Le dice en tono escandaloso.

Es cierto mi hija probablemente querrá romperme los huesos, sin embargo para eso también lo calcule.

─No se los va a quitar así no más, dales tareas falsas al equipo creativo en nombre de mi madre, solo con mencionarla no sospecharan, necesito que se sobrecargue de trabajo y no realice bien los diseños.

─¿En nombre de Lina sama?

Veo sus facciones de susto y no es para menos, pero ella solo se metió en este embrollo, ¿qué creía que las cosas iban a hacer fáciles?

─Si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte y perder cosas en el camino aunque sea la decencia, Shizuru lo hizo sin titubear, ¿acaso no deseas a mi hija?

Aprieta el puño con rabia, va muy bien el método para tenerla controlada y sumisa a mis órdenes, es muy manipulable esto es muy fácil.

─Manda comunicados a todas las áreas textiles, los sitios donde hacen patrones, informales que le nieguen el servicio a Fujino por tres meses, es más ciérrale todas las puertas donde quiera que vaya, que no le suelten ningún colaborador.

─¿Pero y si Lina sama se entera?

─Es tu responsabilidad no pondré la cara por ti, me lavaré las manos con mi madre.

Me ve con aborrecimiento, pero a mí su carrera me va y me viene, tengo que proteger también mi pellejo, mi madre no se anda con idioteces, si se entera es capaz de removerme de la empresa para desquitarse conmigo.

La veo titubear ahora, pero para eso existe mi amenaza de que tendrá estar conmigo hasta las últimas.

─Una recomendación señorita Ho, no te atrevas a traicionarme ya vez lo que le pasara a Shizuru por tal cosa…

 **"Entre tanto en el departamento de Fujino"**

Bostezo como mamífero rufián al escuchar la maldita alarma apestosa, ahora estoy a gusto echada en la cama descansando antes de ir a la empresa, ya que Kiyohime ocupaba dormir.

Hablando del diablo me sonrojo al sentir su pecho golpear mi espalda, ¿por qué tiene que dormir desnuda? ¿Por qué debo mudarme a su habitación? Esa y más cuestiones me llegan y no saber la respuesta ante esta confusión.

─Ey güera─Le susurró al sentir el cosquilleo molesto en mi cuerpo, al sentir su mano en mi muslo.

─Ara, ya es hora─dice la peli ocre aun con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose al cuerpo de la joven.

─Haruka dijo que vendría a traerme vestimenta adecuada para ser tu asistente.

Parece que ya lo tenía planeado como debía ir, así que me resigno y no reniego a tal hecho, después de todo apoyaré ciegamente las instrucciones de esas mujeres que saben más.

Al momento se levanta así toda en cueros y mi corazón se desboca, toco mi pecho para controlarlo a como dé lugar, pero se pone más intenso al sentir la respiración de Kiyohime en mi cara.

─Nos bañamos juntas, así no desperdiciamos tiempo…

Bueno eso estuvo sospechoso, seco mi cabello mientras de reojo noto mi cuello y pecho más rojo que nunca, después de bañarme con Kiyohime se me encaramo y no se despegó por nada del mundo.

─¿Y Natsuki?─Dice la rubia mientras entraba con varias bolsas al departamento de Shizuru.

─Está en el baño Haruka.─Le dice la peli ocre mientras se arreglaba con imperturbabilidad en la sala de estar.

Escucho el cuchicheo y salgo, noto la expresión de espanto de la dueña de las quincenas de Haruka.

─Shizuru se lo suplico ya no la marque más, es muy batalloso taparle tantas mordidas, eso dará mala imagen en la empresa si alguien las distingue─Le dice Yukino sacando de nueva cuenta el maquillaje y sienta a la joven de ojos jades para taparle las marcas.

─¿Qué hace aquí el catrín?

Le ladro con fuerzas al intruso ese, que lo noto bien quitado de la pena tragando el desayuno que le encargo a Satoshi para Kiyohime.

─Vengo a dar apoyo moral a zuru, después que la vuelvan a correr por tu culpa, fallaras ya veras.─Lo dice con burla el pelinegro.

─¡Lárgate y deja el desayuno de mis cachorras aun lado!─Le señaló la salida al zoquete.

─¿Cachorras? ¿Serán nenas, bubu-zuque?─Dice Haruka emocionada.

─Si, mis bocetos son niñas─Lo dice con emoción también la peli ocre.

─Entonces hay que remodelar la habitación que tienes en el fondo.─Dice el pelinegro mientras comenzaba apuntar cosas en su celular─Rosa cuarzo es una buena opción.

¿Y a este quién demonios le preguntó? Mejor que ahueque el ala y nos deje tranquilos.

─Agrégale un amplio clóset para las gemelas, bubu-zeque diseñara como maniaca y debe tener lugar para eso.

¿Por qué le sigue la corriente Haruka al catrín?

─Kanzaki es diseñador de interiores, además es un experto, lo hizo muy bien con la habitación de los cuatrillizos déjalo que lo realice Nat.

Yukino me hace saber a qué se dedica la sabandija esa y si lo dice ella que es bueno lo debe ser, pues si va a ser el decorador daré mi opinión aquí.

─Oye catrín lo quiero de otro color no rosa pastelón.─Le informó dándole un ademán con mi mano, de que ese tono no es de mi agrado.

─Son niñas tiene que ser rosa─Le dice el pelinegro torciendo los ojos.

─Pues decóralo donde entone bien mis regalos.

Le enseño los autos que compre en esa juguetería y el delicadillo me ve como si estuviera sádica.

─Que son niñas y no van a jugar con eso, se le compran muñecas para decorar la habitación.─Le dice quitando los carritos aun lado viéndolos con repulsión.

─Ey, mi mama me compro una colección completa de autos miniatura.

De hecho se lo pedí suplicante, aunque a Saeko al principio lo veía raro su razón era que le encantaba todo lo estético y los carritos no les veía lo artístico según su opinión, pero me dejo ser como siempre a la hora de expresar mis gustos.

─Ya me imagino a tu madre─le dice Reito cruzados de brazos y con mirada de ofensa─ de seguro es toda una trailera, con sobrepeso, fea, cero gustos para vestir, sin clase, muchas canas, ya que lidiar contigo debió ser imposible y además con carácter agrio.

¿…? No pues qué clase de cosa me describió ese idiota, pero por las caras de la güera, Haruka junto con Yukino tienen esa percepción de Saeko.

─Ara, ya basta Reito no insultes a la abuela de mis bocetos respeta a la señora, su físico y sus gustos no debe importar es ya de mi familia.

Uy, parece ser que si se creyeron esa barbaridad que dijo el "macho" de mi mama, ¿Cuál trailera? Si manejando lo hace con delicadeza que me exaspera, ¿sobrepeso? Nunca le vi comer cosas chatarras es más es tan prohibidas en la casa, ¿fea? No se es mi mama, no entiendo ese concepto, pero creo que no lo es, ya que siempre había arreglos florales en la entrada de mi casa con tarjetas declarándosele, zopencos a ella nunca le gustan los cobardes que no le dan la cara, lo bueno no me imagino haber tenido un padrastro que repugnancia, ¿cero gustos de vestir? Totalmente erróneo esa no iba ni a la esquina si no era bien arreglada casi marca Kiyohime, claro menos costoso, pero arreglada al fin ¿canas? Imposible esa melena cobalto nunca le vi una, ¿carácter agrio? No, fuerte sí, pero agrio no le pega a su personalidad.

─Bueno basta de peleas─Dice Shizuru cruzada de brazos─Reito decora la habitación que pueda concordar con los gustos de Natsuki.

El catrín bufa con molestia y le hace caso a Kiyohime de mala gana, ya que era un suicidio tratar de rebatirle si te manda esa mirada carmesí de ultimátum.

Al "macho" le hago saber que me encantaría un amarillo o verde suave no tan chillante, sin embargo al ver que la güera se da la media vuelta, este aprovecha y me ignora el muy gusano, uy nada más porque estoy sentada mientras Yukino me arregla, ya que si no lo mato por andarme purgando.

─Te vas a ver como toda una ejecutiva fashionista─Le dice Yukino al percibir su maquillaje y escogerle el guardarropa que le diseño Haruka.

─Pero sin clase─alega Reito─para eso ocupas ser delicada y esa bruta no lo tiene.

─Así como tu florecita del huerto.

Nos echamos miradas envenenadas, pero que más da, cuando quiera le parto la madre por metiche…

" **Entretanto en la residencia Tokiha esta Saeko dispuesta a ir a buscar a Yamada en ese momento, mientras una pelirroja de aspecto atractivo está en la computadora comprando en línea."**

─Amor─Le dice Mei en tono tranquilo mientras pulsaba aceptar en algunos artículos─De qué color crees que será bueno poner el cuarto de nuestro nieto.

"A oír solo mencionar un nieto Saeko se le eriza la piel"

─Mei yo no tendré ningún descendiente Kuga aun, más le vale a mi bestia no estar preñada y deja de estar comprando en esa página para recién nacidos─Le dice de los nervios.

"La pelirroja no toma en cuenta a su esposa y sigue con parcialidad comprando artículos"

─¿Será niña o niño?

─¡Mei!

─Ya pues no te informaré lo que adquirí para él bebe, pero después no te quejes que no tienes nada para cuando nazca─Le dice en tono cauto y cierra su ordenador─Ahora quiero hablar de la señorita Nao─Su tono se hace serio.─¿Es buena joven para Mai? sabes mi hija ha sufrido mucho por culpa de su ex, sé que eso no justifica lo que le hizo a la joven, sin embargo no quiero verla herida de nuevo.

"Saeko también se controla para hablar de ese tema delicado"

─Nao ha sufrido mucho más que Mai el sufrimiento de mi pequeña sinvergüenza no tiene límites.

─¿En serio?, yo la veo llena de vida y feliz, por supuesto dentro de lo que cabe de esta situación tan bochornosa, ya que mi hija está actuando cobardemente con sus acciones.

─Tuvo el infortunio de que su madre muriera en sus brazos, se siente culpable y sé que aún no se perdona por ello, aunque la verdadera culpa es de ese desalmado que fue su padrastro─Dice en tono lastimero─Por eso estoy apoyando ese matrimonio apresurado que impusiste Mei, tu hija es dulce por lo que me has contado, es lo que ocupa en demasía la amiga de mi hija alguien que sane su corazón herido, que pensé que había cerrado.

─¿Entonces si está enamorada de Mai?

─No lo sé─Lo dice con tono cauto─pero Mei no te aflijas─va y le da un abrazo al notar la mirada apagada de su pareja.

─¿Habré cometido el error de comprometerlas a la fuerza, que tal que eso no es amor?─Lo dice con angustia.

─No se casaran sin amor.─En tono firme le dice la mujer de cabello cobalto.

─¿Y cómo harás eso?

─Antes que contraigan matrimonio, se lo preguntaré de frente a mi Nao.

─¿Y si dice que no lo está?

─Le arrancare la cabeza porque con esas cosas no se juegan.─Se le enciende la llama de destrucción masiva, característica Kuga…

" **En las empresas Searrs entra Shizuru a su oficina y atrás de ella viene Natsuki arreglada impecable ya en ese momento era la ya oficial asistente de la peli ocre"**

─Harada deja de babear y dame el informe de la última pasarela─La regaño, por su excesiva muestra de intereses en Natsuki si antes ni le tomaba en consideración.

─¿Takeda sabes que el acoso es delito?─Le digo al abogado por morbosear de más a su mama mis bocetos.

─Higurashi─No termine de reprenderla por comerse a Nat cuando esta se esconde atrás de los diseños.

Entro a mi oficina molesta ante ese hecho, mientras su madre en la luna al no percibir que desde el estacionamiento de la empresa empezó a llamar la atención en demasía con su presencia, es muy despistada.

Se dedica a mirar si mi silla es confortable y no me vaya a cansar, hasta trae consigo una maleta y de ella saca una cobija y una almohada.

─¿Y eso?─Le digo con intriga.

─Para tus siestas, Youko dijo que debes descansar, pero como aquí vives pues este será tu segunda habitación, tomaras descansos cuando note cansancio en tu rostro.

─¿Y si tengo trabajo?─Levanto una ceja.

─Yo lo concluiré eficientemente, no ocupas sobre esforzarte ya que para eso me tienes a mí, seré tu mula de carga o tu avatar como lo quieras llamar.

Comienzo con mi itinerario con Natsuki le explico detalladamente que es lo que debe hacer, la razón Yukino empezó sus vacaciones y toda la carga de responsabilidades caerá en su madre, noto que no apunta nada de mis explicaciones y me detengo a mitad de ellas.

─Ocupas tomar notas.─Le indicó.

─Se me graba todo muy fácilmente.

Me lo dice muy quitada de la pena, no le puedo creer eso, le cuestiono desde la primera frase que le redacte y ella como un recital me dice todo sin falta de ningún detalle que me deja asombrada.

─Eres una computadora ambulante.

Le digo con ironía por lo que acabo de presenciar, Natsuki me da una mirada muy tierna y se toca su mejilla.

─Pues un examen que me mando hacer mi mama en mi niñez, dice que soy una genio.

Natsuki por su manera sencilla de hablar, parece que esas cosas no les toma importancia, sin embargo ya entiendo porque tanta habilidad que está demostrándome solo con tan poco entrenamiento.

─Ara, vamos a desarrollar un punto fundamental que no posees y lo he notado en exceso en ti.

Nat me ve con intriga al no saber qué es lo que carece.

─Perspicacia.

─Yo no ocupo eso.

Me deje perpleja por su afirmación, sin embargo ahí está su despiste a un nivel descabellado, debo explicarle bien para que entienda su importancia.

─La perspicacia no es mala Natsuki, es solo una herramienta para que las cosas no lleguen de sorpresa, además es bueno para leer el ambiente que no es favorable para nada en este momento.

─Aun creo que no lo ocupo.

Diablos su madre es demasiado terca cuando tiene sus ideas revoltosas firmes, en serio ocupo que desarrolle esa cualidad Jin es demasiado astuto necesitamos estar un paso enfrente de él, ya que es tan desleal que nos apuñalara en menos que nos demos cuenta, es más creo que lo está haciendo desde que salió de mi departamento a confabular en mi contra.

─Es fundamental que lo poseas, ¿acaso no deseas ser la mejor en diseño?

No muestra respuesta alguna y recuerdo que está en la universidad por ingeniería.

─¿Ser la mejor ingeniera?

Le pregunto titubeante y solo con ver su expresión observo cual es la verdadera vocación de su madre, de sus cosas comienza a mostrarme un plano con un tecnicismo muy detallado que desconozco en esa área, se mueve como pez en el agua por su explicación tan detallada y metodista que me sorprende cuanto conocimiento posee.

Suspiro para dar inicio a una conclusión muy obvia esto a su madre nunca le gusto el mundo de la moda, solo está aquí solo por desafiarla y humillarla de manera degradante, muy razonable su forma de actuar si me lo preguntan, después de todo si le cause mucho daño.

─Nat no es necesario que estés a mi lado, sigue tu carrera estaré bien.

Mis palabras salen genuinas en verdad no necesita estar pegada a mí, no quiero estancarla en algo que sé no es lo suyo, lo aprende con facilidad por su condición de súper dotada, no obstante su verdadero entusiasmo es otra cosa.

─No te desharás de mí para que te quede con el catrín con ínfulas de "macho" de la selva.

Blanqueo los ojos al ver como su mama casi brinca con esos pequeños gritos al dar su punto de vista en mi sugerencia, así que opto por tomar su mano para calmar este torbellino funfurruñon.

─No te estoy haciendo de lado, solo que no quiero que desperdicies en una actividad que no te llena.

─Le agarre el gusto a dibujar y modificar es como un motor pero con colores.

Aspiro profundo para agarrar paciencia al notar la necedad de Natsuki a no ceder a mi petición, lo que tiene de despistada lo tiene de cabeza dura.

─Además Kiyohime si me voy te excederás con el trabajo, debo cuidarte de cerca eres muy descuidada con tu salud.

Ahí salió la verdadera razón de no dejarme sola, quiere estarme vigilando que no haga nada peligroso, debería haberlo dicho del principio su inquietud, sin embargo a lo que entiendo debo cacharle lo que quiere decir en el aire, no es muy comunicativa a la hora de decir lo que siente, muy mala característica ya que puede tornarse dificultoso su hermetismo emocional.

─Ara, no te quiero cerca del señor Searrs─Me sale el tono celoso sin querer─cada detalle de la competencia lo haré personalmente con Jin así que aléjate.

─¿Qué proyectos tienen pendiente?

Su mama ignora mi sugerencia, para mirar el calendario de las actividades que tenemos a continuación, aunque ciertamente estaré muy atente que el rabo verde de Jin no le toque ni un cabello a Nat.

─Este es el más importante de mi carrera, tendré que elaborar un diseño que representara no solo la compañía sino también nuestro país internacionalmente.

─Oye Kiyohime tú ganaras eres la mejor.

Aunque tierna la fe ciega de Natsuki a mi persona, no es tan fácil como lo cree, debo esforzarme hasta sangrar mi talento, hay mucho en juego para mi desgracia.

Ojeo mi plan de trabajo y le indico que mande hablar al equipo creativo es hora de ponernos a trabajar arduamente, al solo darle la instrucción a su mama sale aprisa a buscarlos, mientras yo busco exactamente las especificaciones para la competencia.

Parece que lo que calificaran será la invención, innovación y creación en una tendencia a un nuevo diseño, mis más destacados y de cuidado adversarios son la directora de la Fashion Europeo muy talentosa como idiota, recuerdo que nos odiamos a muerte, respectivamente la encargada de la Central de la moda en París otra desgraciada de mi calaña y el director de Educación del campus de Londres del Instituto de Milán un pedante marca Jin para no desentonar el cuadro.

No se preocupen mis bocetos para su fortuna soy mil veces más desgraciada que todos ellos juntos y talentosa claro está.

Entra Natsuki y se ve realmente molesta ¿que por qué lo sé? ese ceño fruncido es indescriptible.

─¿Que ocupas?─Dice en tono seco la joven de ojos jades iracundos.

Me cruzo de brazos para entender cuál es el problema.

─Donde esta Harada ya que no la veo, te indique que trajeras al equipo no que vinieras sola Natsuki.

─Están ocupados dicen que deben estar evaluando los diseños de otoño.

Muerdo mi labio me levanto para ir a enfrentar a mis subordinados, como que otoño eso es una tontería, falta mucho para esa campaña.

─¿Qué sucede aquí Akane?

Corto todo escape siempre cuando debo saber algo directo a Higurashi debo cuestionar.

─Lina sama lo ordeno Fujino sama no me culpe a mí por favor.─Le dice lloriqueando, mientras sus manos tiemblan con los diseños de esa futura temporada.

─Calma Akane no te estoy echando la culpa de nada, solo pregunto la razón de no estar en las funciones que se contrató.

"Takeda al oír el tono compresivo de la peli ocre se queda paralizado, mientras a Harada se le derrama el café de la impresión"

─¿Todos ustedes tienen órdenes de la presidenta para tener otra labor?

Los veo que asienten de manera nerviosa y regreso a mi oficina.

─Vamos a trabajar solas, parece que Lina sama también intentara sofocarme, ya vio una oportunidad no creo que la desaproveche en este momento.

─Detén tu carro, mi… digo la señora Searrs no es igual que el abandonador.

Simplemente Nat es muy inocente además defiende a alguien que no conoce bien.

─Se dé lo que hablo Lina está de acuerdo con esto, así que debemos realizar todo sin apoyo de la empresa, por lo que veo comenzó el juego sucio.

─Pero el pelafustán prometió no intervenir.

Niego con la cabeza al ver que su mama si es muy ingenua, pero ahora que miro mi panorama no tengo tiempo de arreglar ese punto, así que le haré preguntas antes de empezar atacar a mi forma.

─¿El señor Searrs no tiene algo con que tenerte ventaja en el futuro?

─¿Cómo qué?

─Un talón de Aquiles que después lo use en tu contra o en mi contra, necesito ver todos ángulos para tener un paso delante.

─No.─Lo dice titubeante.

─Segura, piensa lo que sea es mejor que me lo digas en este instante, lo que sea puedo crear un plan para una contingencia me gusta tener contra medidas así nunca fracaso.

─No.─Mira al suelo, mientras suspira débilmente.

Bien después de su negativa de que Jin tenga una ventaja en su mama, es hora de empezar el verdadero trabajo.

─Crearé el diseño, tú harás el trabajo de Harada e Higurashi estamos.

─Entendido.

 **"Entretanto en la mansión Searrs el guardaespaldas de Lina está a su lado izquierdo, dándole el informe detalladamente"**

─Buen trabajo Takahashi.

Sabía que con él tendría resultados inmediatos, ya encontró a mi cachorro.

─¿Me ocupa más o me retiro?─Dice formalmente el escolta.

─¿Cómo se ve físicamente mi nieta?

Le digo con preocupación por el rumor de su embarazo, ese asunto me aflige mucho de que sea posible, quiero saberlo antes de ver si aún ocupo los servicios de Takahashi.

─Imponente mi señora.

Mi guardaespaldas me entrega una foto de mi cachorrito y me sorprende al notar su cambio de imagen, es igual a Saeko en su Juventud pero con aire rebelde.

─Está viviendo con Fujino sama.─Le pasa las demás fotos donde están juntas.

─¿Con Shizuru?─Me sorprendo demasiado por esa información, tomo mis lentes y analizo de cerca las imagines al percatarme de eso.

─Si mi señora lo más extraño es que es la nueva asistente de la misma, ya lo verifique.

─¿Por qué?─Mi tono se vuelve agudo y le reprocho eso a mí escolta.

─La llevó mi señora donde está la señorita, para que le diga en que está pensando estar con el enemigo.

─¡Llévame de inmediato!─Le digo fuertemente mis manos están apretadas.

─¿Y si se resiste hablar con usted? Se nota una cercanía muy estrecha con Fujino.

─Me la llevaré al extranjero con tu ayuda.

─Consciente o inconsciente─Lo dice sádicamente.

─¡De la manera que sea!

Eso me molesto al enterarme de esa barbaridad, debería estar en sus cabales quien es su rival y no estar fraternizando con alguien que mi hijo manipula su pensamiento de mala manera, él puede corromperla lo he visto en otras jóvenes como las utiliza y las vuelve sus títeres eso no lo permitiré jamás, tantas ideas negativas vienen a mi mente, que lo único que quiero es tener aquí a Natsuki para protegerla de alguien tan frívolo…

 **"Entretanto en la tarde Natsuki esta con Shizuru en medio de una muchedumbre de gente y sus alrededores un montón de vendedores ofertando telas y retazos de todo tipo"**

¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? Este sitio es un lugar de mala muerte, me pongo de escudo humano mientras sigo protegiendo a cualquier loco que pase al lado de Kiyohime y toquen a nuestros bocetos en este lugar tan estrecho.

─Me bloquearon mis distribuidores excelsos de todos los sitios que frecuento.

¿Y cuál es la razón de que esta tan tranquila? Ya que si fuera yo, estaría echando lumbre por los ojos.

─No importa de los lugares que me bloqueen, esas zonas no son las únicas donde puedo conseguir los materiales, si Jin cree que con esas niñerías me va a detener me subestima demasiado.

Pues sigo a diestra y siniestra a la güera y esta camina como diva en todo el sitio de este mercado clandestino, que me da curiosidad como sabe su ubicación si es una estirada.

─¿Podrás rollos de lienzo y casimir?

Le digo que sí, ni que fuera la gran cosa cargar telita…

Ay mi espalda, ¿por qué siempre la vida me da en la cara? estas cosas están más pesadas que Nao y mi mama juntas, pero aguanto vara dije que sería mula de carga y lo seré aunque me quede enana con tanto peso encima.

Camino a duras penas y me tropiezo hasta con el viento y Kiyohime sigue comprando como desquiciada, las mujeres con efectivo en la mano son peligrosas.

─¿Debería adquirir las franelas importadas?

Por kami que diga que no, te lo suplico de rodillas que no se le ocurra seguir comprando por lo que más quiera que le pare ahí, mañana vengo con más vitalidad y lo adquiero.

─Mmm tenemos hambre eso será mañana.─expresa la peli ocre tocando su vientre.

Gracias mis cachorritas por apiadarse de su madre.

─Mi padre habló ayer, dijo que haría una cena familiar en unos meses.

Paro oreja al oír hablar del papa de la güera ya lo he visto ese señor se mira con clase, ruco pero con clase.

─Te presentaré ahí como la mama de los bocetos.

Me pongo azul, en serio azul ya que se me está dificultando respirar.

─Él quiere conocerte y a tu familia también.

¿Uff para que me querrá ese señor?

─Trae al señor Yamada e invita a tu madre quiero conocerla.

Niego como desquiciada al viejo lo traigo con gusto, pero a mi mama ni loca, me le estoy escondiendo todo lo que sea posible me hará picadillo…

 **Una hora después.**

Llegamos al condominio de la güera, mientras ella sube al departamento, me quedo para cargar las cosas que compro, al girarme con los rollos tropiezo con un hombre.

Creí que lo había golpeado con estas cosas tan pesadas, sin embargo ese sujeto tiene una postura firme así que suspiro de alivio de no causarle un daño, le digo que me dé permiso de pasar, pero no se mueve ningún centímetro, se lo vuelvo a pedir de buena gana y me vuelve a mandar por un tubo y en cambio me sujeta del brazo y comienza arrastrarme en contra de mi voluntad.

Me enfurezco y lo empujo con fiereza al sujeto de mirada cerúlea para que me suelte, no obstante no lo moví nada es demasiado fuerte sus ojos fríos me enfocan y me da mala espina ya que me impide el paso cuando trato de correr.

Me alarma al notar que en su chaleco porta armas, me muerdo el labio sé que Kiyohime bajara al ver que no llego y eso me pone de los nervios a mí que me haga lo que quiera, pero a ella no.

Subo mis puños en son de pelea para terminar con esto de una vez.

─¿Qué quieres gusano? Te romperé los huesos si te me acercas más.

Le doy mi mirada de odio y reto, este se ríe como si le gustara mi actitud, algo desconcertante la razón este sujeto que no tenía expresión momentos atrás, ahora la demuestra.

─El cachorro ha sido localizado.─Dice al tocar el auricular que tenía en su oreja el escolta.─Espero instrucciones.─Hace unos segundos de silencio─como ordene Lina sama.

─¿Eh?

El sujeto no me deja pensar al escuchar en nombre de mi abuela y lo peor la veo que sale de su carrazo con sus changotes.

─Mi cachorro nos vamos de aquí, no debes estar cerca de Fujino─Le dice la anciana.

─No puedo alejarme de la güera─Le digo en tono seguro.

Mi abuela me ve con horror, toma mi rostro con delicadeza.

─¿Te está manipulando?

Niego esa tontería.

─Mi señora esta corrompida por Fujino y su hijo, claro que está siendo manipulada no le cuestione más, debe tomar una decisión antes de que se agrave el asunto.─Le dice el escolta.

Pues mi abuela transformó su mirada a una no muy amistosa.

─Estudiaras en el extranjero ahí te formaré para tomar mi lugar.

─No lo haré.─Le digo con determinación.

El sujeto de mirada cerúlea le hace una reverencia a mi abuela que me saca de onda.

─Yo me encargo mi señora.

─¿Quién eres?

─Soy Takahashi escolta de su abuela.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Señorita Natsuki su abuela desea llevársela al extranjero y yo hare cumplir su deseo.

Enfoco a mi abuela con desconcierto y sé que no está de broma sus ojos azules están muy afilados.

─Vamonos─Dice Lina en tono serio.

De mi bolso saco la ecografía de mis hijas y se la doy.

─Kiyohime está embarazada de mis retoños, felicidades será bisabuela de dos lindas gemelas.

Mmm, se lo dije mi alma esta liberada, supongo que ese silencio quiere decir que acepto la noticia de buena manera, uff que fácil salió esto.

─Takahashi noquea a mí Natsuki está hablando incoherencias, hoy mismo nos vamos al extranjero.

Ups, hable muy rápido…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hay este nuevo sistema operativo me esta desquiciando, me ha hecho guardar el archivo tres veces, les escribi a todos sus review, pero me reinicia el sistema y borro lo que escribo si duro mas de diez minutos estatica, asi que me rindo antes que se aloque mas les subire la conti, solo una breve explicacion de mi demora estoy emocionalmete inestable ¿que es el amor? yo diria que es peor que la tortura china jajaja no mas que decir, feliz cumple laura lo prometido es deuda aqui esta tu regalo.**

 **Y sumi chan y fiera inquiete houston ya no tenemos problemas seguiremos con la bitacora del dia a dia jaja.**

 **Aline loquilla con tu top ten de villanos.**

 **Chat de lune ese esquema de desgracias de Nao y Nat :D.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Patalea y se mueve con fuerza mi cachorra, ya que está amarrada, Takahashi la sometió rápidamente, es imposible hacerle pelea a alguien tan bien entrenado.

─¿Paris o Londres, donde te gustaría residir?

Le comunico que le doy opciones del sitio donde nos marcharemos.

─Mmm déjame lo pienso…─lo dice con ironía─ ¡Pues a ningún lado!

Echa humo por lo que noto, no está muy alegre con mi decisión, pero sé que es lo mejor.

─Tengo una bella residencia en parís te gustara ese lugar.

─Abuela en serio, voy a hacer madre de gemelas y Kiyohime es la quien los tendrá, cuantas veces quieres que se lo repita.─replica con tenacidad.

Me quito mis lentes con enojo por seguir oyendo semejante ridiculez, a mi edad no debería andarme diciendo esas extravagancias, los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen límites con sus pretextos.

─Las mentiras no harán que cambie de parecer, además Shizuru nunca tendría hijos y menos gemelas, deja la excusa que no consentiré que estés cerca de la subordinada de mi hijo.

Si me dijera mentiras más sensatas puede que le hubiera creído, pero son mujeres ¿cómo harían seméjate cosa?, con eso hizo su propia perdición cero credibilidad a su argumento desfachatado.

─¡No aceptaré irme, no abandonaré a mis cachorras!─Le dice mientras se remolonea tratando de quitar las ataduras que poseía.

Mi ceño se frunce al acabarse mi paciencia, eh sido muy paciente y tolerante, pero debo ponerme más estricta.

─Dirás más bien, que no quieres separarte de Shizuru.

Sus muecas son indescriptibles ya que al quererme refutar, se pone colorada y sus labios pálidos por no poderme rebatir.

─Aquí lo importante es que no abandonaré a mis hijas.─Carraspea para componer sus facciones.

─¿Qué harás? no te estoy dando opciones, sé lo que realizo es para tu bien, si estas más cerca de la pupila de Jin te convertirás como ellos en poco tiempo.─Le digo tratando de razonar con mi nieta.

─Abuelita de mi alma no me rete.

Me sorprende esa actitud tan hostil en mi contra, sus ojos jades están tan claros por su determinación, es la misma actitud que tuvo Saeko cuando me desafío, sin embargo esto es menos importante y no la dejaré a merced de mi hijo.

─Takahashi dirigiste al aeropuerto.

Le ordeno a mi escolta que no pienso cederle más argumento a mi nieta, no le pongo atención por un buen momento y comienzo a escribirle a Saeko san, para decirle lo que está aconteciendo con esta problemática y las medidas que tomaré para erradicarlo.

No obstante mi cachorro se desata con un abreojales que tenía escogido en su vestimenta, su bestialidad no tiene precedentes, sus manos están sangrando por romper las ataduras con el objeto puntiagudo, esa es una barbaridad hacer tanto esfuerzo por alguien que no vale la pena.

─¡Detén el auto, voy a regresar con Kiyohime!─Dice agitada, pero con voz decidida.

─No lo haré y ya deja la necedad.

Le digo con alarma y saco un pañuelo para curarle esas heridas en sus manos.

─Si no lo detienes saltare.─Saca su cabeza por el ventanal del auto, amenazando con salir por ahí.

─Mi señora no saltara─Dice interviniendo el escolta seguro de sí mismo.

Es cierto mi nieta no es tan bruta para aventarse de un auto en movimiento, aunque este en la puerta amenazándome y se vea tan cute de esa manera, casi _convenciéndome_ que haga su santa voluntad, sin embargo no debo ceder a mi orden dada, así que le afirmo al chofer de que siga conduciendo.

─Bien no diga que no se lo advertí.─Hace un mohín de enojo al notar que no accedieron a su alegato.

Y sin precedentes observo a mi cachorro que se avienta sin titubear.

─¡Detente!

Le digo al chofer, me giro y veo con susto como rueda mi nieta por todo el pavimento, al terminar de rodar se levanta a duras penas cojeando, no sé qué elogiar más si su valentía o su condición física por hacer semejante proeza y seguir con vida.

─No puede ser─Expresa Takahashi asombrado por la acción de la joven.─Su nieta me cae bien─Dice con sadismo el escolta.

─No digas tonterías y ayúdala.

Mis escoltas salen del auto a toda marcha van y toman a mi nieta, mientras esta sigue de necia en querer caminar con semejantes golpes.

─¿Por qué?

Le expreso mi tristeza por observarla hacerse daño.

─No voy a abandonarlas, no las dejaré como lo hizo ese sujeto conmigo y me aventaré las veces que sean necesarias.

Su voz convencida me deja sin argumentos y observo como se aferra a la foto de esa ecografía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─¿Es cierto lo de las gemelas?

Me lo confirma asintiendo de manera frenética.

─Explícame esa locura detalladamente.

Le digo aun con tono incrédulo, mientras les ordeno a los escoltas que le hagan los primeros auxilios a la bestia de mi Nat.

─Te llevaré con la mata sanos, Youko te dirá todo lo que quieres saber.─Le dice con un poco de queja, al sentir las curaciones de los hombres vestidos de negro.

─Pero déjame te advierto que si Takahashi no confirma lo que me va a contar esa mujer, te noqueara y nos marcharemos de inmediato a París.

─Muy bien, pero si lo confirma seguiré viviendo con Kiyohime.

Parece que entramos en negociación ya que acepto mi propuesta, su sumisión hace que me agite, la razón parece que está convencida en mostrarme evidencia a su argumento, observo con cuidado la foto de esa ecografía que posee, pensando seriamente en que resolución debería tomar si esto llega hacer verdad, ¿cómo manejar este asunto si Fujino es la enemiga aquí?...

 **Entretanto a las afueras de la universidad…**

─"Señora" suelte a Nao ahora mismo.

Noto la expresión afilada de la mujer de cuarenta y tantos, sé que no está casada su ropa y actitud jovial la delata, pero que mejor manera de incomodar a alguien es decirle "señora" y saber de antemano que no lo es.

─Mira jovencita vete de aquí.─Le dice ferozmente.

─Me voy, pero con mi prometida.

Esa me ve como si tuviera monos en la cara.

─¿Te casas Nao?─Lo dice desconfiadamente.

Esa mujer se dirige a la sinvergüenza como no creyéndome a mí.

─¿Es una nueva estafa tuya?─Levanta una ceja acusatoria la abogada.

¿Estafa? Agudizo mi instinto de desconfianza por oír mencionar esa frase.

─Yo que tu no le creía a Nao nada.

Esa señora me lo dice con lástima y veo a mi dizque prometida ofuscada por las palabras de Midori.

─Está borracha no le hagas caso─Dice de inmediato Nao con risa nerviosa.

─No estoy borracha ni drogada, sé lo que digo porque eres igual que yo, solo que a mí no me gusta que me vean la cara, por eso te estoy cobrando lo que me debes.─Le dice en tono acusatorio.

─¿Deberle? ¿Qué le debe?

Interrumpo su discusión para que me den respuestas, ya que no entiendo que está pasando aquí.

─Mis servicios que yo le preste.─Dice la abogada de inmediato.

Me quedo confundida, ella tiene dinero ¿por qué le debería sus honorarios a esta fulana? Nao quiere irse aprisa por el rumbo que va nuestra conversación, pero la detengo y la pongo de mi lado para encarar a la tal Midori, además que me irritaba como esa mujer la tenía de la cintura como si fuera su propiedad.

─No puedo creerte que te haya pedido un favor así, si es la nieta de Lina sama.

Otra vez esa cara de burla que me está sulfurando su expresión.

─Eres millonaria verdad.─Lo dice con convicción Midori.

Su afirmación me descoloca y Nao quiere detener la plática desesperadamente, pero la empujo desconsideradamente aun lado, ya que esta contienda la tengo con esa mujer y nos ponemos al tú por tú.

─¿Que tiene que ver que tenga dinero?─Le digo rabiosa.

─Tiene mucho que ver a tu "prometida" le gusta estafar a idiotas como tú, supongo que eres su premio gordo, Nao no es nieta de nadie la muy sinvergüenza se lo invento de seguro para engatusarte.─Su voz suena altanera y con autosuficiencia.

Trago grueso y muerdo mis labios con violencia, sabía que ella me mentía en algo lo presentía desde que nos conocimos, ¿pero quererme estafar? Pensé que Reito era una cucaracha rastrera, pero a Nao no entiendo en qué nivel catalogarla después de esto.

En mi alma esta un desate de ira en su contra y me dirijo plenamente con ella ignorando a Midori.

─Déjame te explico─Expresa Nao con prontitud─ no es tan feo como se ve, la abuela me pidió hacerme pasar por su nieta, para proteger a la virginal ya que es la verdadera heredera.─Lo dice trabándose en algunas partes al notar la mirada violeta en su contra.

¡Y sí! mi ira se desborda al solo oírla querer justificarse, mi mano toma vida propia y le propino una bofetada que hasta a mí me dolió el golpe que le di.

─¿Te acercaste a mí solo por dinero?

Quiero oírlo de su propia boca y me lo confirme.

─No… como crees.─Suelta con titubeo la pelirroja de mirada limón.

Su respuesta poco convencida me lastima, ni siquiera tiene el valor civil de reconocer que es cierto y pierdo los estribos.

─¡Nunca te guste!

La jaloneo de su blusa, mientras veo sus ojos con repudio.

─¡Eres una descarada! ¡Te acercaste solo por mi fortuna!

Golpeo con mis puños su pecho airada y dolida.

─¡Cómo te atreves!... ¿Por _qué_ eres así conmigo?

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se cristalizan, no debería dolerme esto para nada, sabía de antemano que socializar con Nao saldría severamente lastimada, sin embargo parece que aun soy muy débil sentimentalmente, cualquiera puede dañarme a este extremo, con sinceridad sigo siendo una inmadura emocional que se deja llevar por palabras bonitas y me ilusiono con facilidad aunque lo intente negar, me ilusiono que se fijara en mí y me tratara como si en verdad le importase.

─¿Qué acaso no basto que Reito me utilizara?

Me quiere decir algo, pero no la dejo toco esos labios mentirosos y los tapo con mi mano, de seguro esto será igual que con mi exnovio, se tratara de justificar aun cuando la evidencia de sus actos es tan indiscutible, Reito diciéndome que no era ni infiel ni gay y en la cama con un hombre, Nao diciéndome que no es una estafadora y enfrente tiene a una de sus estafadas.

─¡Solo me manejan para sus fines, todos ustedes solo me ven como una idiota que se puede engatusar!

Quiero llorar con amargura, pero la poca dignidad que me queda me salva de mostrar lo terriblemente patética que puedo ser, debo parecerle una niñata que dejo mi corazón vulnerable a cualquiera y dejar que lo pisoteen a su antojo.

─Eso no es cierto a mí si me gustas, estás buenísima.─Quita la mano de la pelirroja para poder hablar y decirle a su manera tosca lo que pasa.

─¡Ya basta, no me mientas más!

Todo se revoluciona al comprobar que la tal Midori aún sigue aquí, siendo una espectadora del entretenimiento que estoy dando.

─¿Cuánto es lo que le debe?

Le digo a esa señora secamente para darle lo que quiere y se largue de aquí.

─Me debe acostarse conmigo.─Le expresa con cinismo, importándole muy poco lastimar a la joven pelirroja que se miraba muy afectada.

Me giro con ira y le doy una mirada de muerte a esta sinvergüenza, que esta se encoje con nerviosismo.

─¿Eso le ibas a dar?

No me responde y vuelvo con la idiota de Midori y comienzo a proporcionar una dirección.

─Tenga.─Le extiende una tarjeta con odio.

─Te dije que no quiero Dinero… Pero…

Se traba esa mujer al ver que la cite en un hotel en unos días más, me barre de arriba y abajo para terminar sonriendo con malicia.

─¿Estás de broma?─Le dice incrédula.

─Yo no bromeo, ni miento─Le digo con tono fuerte.

─Señorita entonces es un placer cerrar el trato contigo.─Acepta la tarjeta y se retira satisfecha la abogada.

Nao me toma del brazo fuertemente no puede disimular su perturbación y yo le doy una mirada perversa que no sabía que ostentaba, ser la burla de alguien más fue una apuñalada certera en mi espíritu.

─¿Mai que haces?─Le dice molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

─Quieres utilizarme como un objeto pues adelante, vamos a hacer ese objeto sin valor que ves en mí, seré tu cheque de caja con Midori de ese modo saldaré tu cuenta.

Deshago su agarre de un solo tirón y pienso pagar lo que debe mi "prometida" solo por venganza, pero antes debo desquitarme del primero que me daño, cito a una rueda de prensa para dar la primicia de quien es Reito en realidad…

 **"Mientras tanto en el departamento de Shizuru se desarrolla otro conflicto"**

─Bubu-zuque, ya te dije que no la encuentro.

Trato de dar orden a mis ideas que la pequeña Nat no este por ningún lado.

─¿La buscaste bien?─Le dice la peli ocre en tono agudo.

Claro que la busque bien, hasta Yukino está ayudándome junto con mis suegros que se vieron arrastrados por esta situación.

─Estuvo contigo la última vez ¿No te dijo a donde iría?

Por su rostro furibundo de querer matarla, es obvio que no le dio ningún indicio de donde pensaba ir.

─¿Acaso será de esas que dicen, que no tardaran en subir las telas al departamento y en realidad regresan veinte años despues?─Lo dice con cara de terror la peli ocre.

Ay, ya empezó la paranoia de una mujer embarazada, esos ademanes delatan su primer síntoma.

─Esos casos de abandono solo se aplican a los que van por cigarros o leche a la tienda, no cuando se quedan en el estacionamiento para acarrear telas, bubu-zuque.

Me tuerce sus ojos carmesí, no quiere escuchar la lógica de mis palabras y solo está moviéndose en círculo como la maniaca que es.

─¡Entonces dime la maldita razón de que este esperándola!

Quisiera saber en qué momento me hice mediadora de esta relación tan poco común, pues aquí me tienen defendiendo a capa y espada a Natsuki, diciendo que quizás su padre le habló o tuvo una emergencia.

─¿Y acaso no tiene la delicadeza de marcarme por teléfono e informármelo antes de marcharse cuando se le dé la gana?─Dice chasqueando su lengua.

Esto está a peor a cada minuto y Bubu-zuque no está de ánimos, cada vez que la defiendo es como fuego que lo inflamo.

─¿Ni siquiera un hasta luego puede decirme?─teclea su tacón rojo contra el piso de mármol con furia─¿qué acaso no valgo para ella? ¿Y nuestras gemelas que, tampoco cuentan?

Está en la etapa terminal del enojo, ahora se escuda en las nenas, no sé si es mejor que venga Nat o no, porque aquí se le va a armar una grande por andar haciendo esas cosas, digamos que entro en un matrimonio sin firmarlo aun y esto es como una obligación social no explicita, de informarle a tu pareja a donde te iras para no dejarla como un manojo de nervios.

Pues como arte de magia entra a paso lento la evaporada, trae una gorra tapando su cara, una gabardina exagerada rodea su cuerpo como si fuera una detective, deja unos paquetes sospechosos en la mesa y hace un saludo informal como tienen hoy los jóvenes a realizar.

─Ya llegue güera.

Pues como imagine ese "ya llegue" fue el detonante de la guerra entre esas dos, Bubu-zuque le reclama como esposa celosa de la desinformación de su partida, le cuestiona con quien estuvo y donde, al no tener respuestas concisas, le tira el tacón que Nat de manera ágil lo esquiva, esto es un desastre mi amiga está demasiado hormonal, de ese modo entra a su recamara saca una cobija y le señala el sillón como manera de castigo, mientras se regresa a la habitación y azota la puerta en muestra de su gran descontento.

─Uy, ¿por qué está enojada?─Cierra los ojos por el azotón de la puerta.

─Hay Natsuki, di que esta entera, ¿sabes cuánto se preocupó por ti? Llamo a la policía preocupadísima, casi mata al oficial por no querer buscarte al no ser familiar tuyo no se aceptaba esa denuncia, se puso histérica tuve que intervenir para que esa mujer se calmara y tú debes saber que calmar a Bubu-zuque es casi una tarea imposible.

Se encoje de hombros y no me dice nada, le quiero quitar la gabardina para saber que esconde, pero no se deja.

─Quieres que vaya por Shizuru y le señale lo obvio que por su gran enojo no se percató.

─¿Qué obvio?

Le señalo la venda que sale de su gorra y se escandaliza, de ese modo la fuerzo a quitarse ese estorbo y observo sus rodillas y cabeza vendadas como momia.

─¡Que te sucedió!

─Me caí de un auto.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que a esta joven le pase tantas cosas?

─Debiste llamarnos de inmediato.─Le digo alarmada.

─No es nada, me recuperaré rápido.

Me sonríe como si fuera esto un chiste, la siento con cuidado para no lastimarla más.

─Vas a ser madre prontamente, no hagas cosas peligrosas hazlo por tus nenas.

Suspira lánguidamente y por más preguntas que le haga sobre su accidente no me responde, para distraer mi inquietud curioseo los paquetes que trajo y son accesorios para bebé y le pregunto por eso.

─Mi abuela se lo mandó a mis cachorras.

No tenía conocimiento que Natsuki tuviera su abuela viva, es más la única familia que conozco es su padre.

─¿Y porque no vino tu abuela aquí contigo?

Si le dio estos obsequios debió venir a conocer a Bubu-zuque para que convivan y ahorrarnos esta guerra sin cuartel que se formó.

─Está sorprendida porque va a ser bisabuela, hasta Youko tuvo que salvarme de esta, pero no vino ya que no le cayó el veinte de Kiyohime en la ecuación.

Es natural que no esté muy contenta con el resultado, después de todo mi amiga es mayor y su nieta es una jovencita para ser madre.

─Dice que va a observar de cerca, pero muy de cerca para ver si la acepta en la familia.─Lo dice con estremecimientos.

Así que ya apareció la primera en poner resistencia en esta unión, no me causa una impresión grande por esa disposición de la familia de Natsuki, esperemos que en el futuro acepte las cosas como son, iba a cuestionar más sobre el carácter de su abuela, pero el timbre de la puerta nos distrae, así que decido atender.

─Perdón por las deshoras─Dice secamente un hombre de mirada cerúlea─ pero quería presentarme soy su nuevo vecino Takahashi, acabo de mudarme para proteger a un cachorro indefenso─Su expresión se transforma a una malévola que va de lleno con Natsuki.

Parece que bubu-zuque tendrá un nuevo vecino que ama a los animalitos y atento me extiende un obsequio de buena voluntad y se retira educadamente, mientras Nat solo suspira cansadamente ante ese suceso, pero recuerdo que este condominio privado solo tiene tres vecinos y los conozco perfectamente, quedándome muy estupefacta ante ese hecho, no creo que la anciana de la planta del medio se haya muerto, ni el matrimonio de los Báez de abajo se haya mudado.

─Oiga señor Takahashi.

El hombre se da la vuelta enseguida ante mi llamado.

─¿En qué departamento dice que estará?

─En el edificio de enfrente.─Vuelve a su marcha al terminar su frase.

Muy bien retiro lo dicho este vecino es sospechoso, como se va a presentar alguien de otro edificio diciendo que es vecino, pero en minutos entiendo su concepto de "vecino", los ventanales del condominio son enormes y tienen una vista magnifica y de ese modo del otro edificio distingue al hombre ese saludarnos desde su ventana con binoculares, ¿pero que le sucede?

─¡Está loco! Deberíamos denunciarlo por estar espiándonos.

Ese sujeto nos está viendo con binoculares del otro extremo y no teme en mostrar lo que esta haciendo.

─Ya empezó la vigilancia─susurra la joven de ojos jades cansinamente…

" **Entretanto Mei y Saeko están en el negocio de Yamada"**

─No te enojes amor─Le dice la atractiva pelirroja a su esposa.

─Como no quieres que me enoje, conozco esta treta a kilómetros huelo que ese sinvergüenza de Yamada también se me está escondiendo, para cubrirle la fechoría a mi bestia.

"La hermosa mujer de cabello cobalto agarra la nota con desquicio, que estaba adherida en la puerta del negocio de mensajería"

─Perdón me fui de vacaciones aun sitio remoto, vuelvo en seis meses─airada toma un poco de aliento, después de leer la nota─ maldita sea hasta esa caligrafía horrible lo delata, se nota que me escribió casi convulsionándose en cada letra.

"Saeko suspira agitada y rompe la nota de Yamada"

─Sabe algo, él sabe algo, por eso huye de mí.─Sus ojos están ensanchados casi por el delirio.

─Entonces acéptalo tendremos a un lindo bebe revoloteando a nuestros alrededores.

"Mei saca una lista, enumerando los planes de vacaciones para su familia"

─Mi bestia es una niña, una "niña" y yo soy muy joven para ser abuela, como demonios voy a poder sobrellevar ese cambio.

 **"Saeko agitada se sube al auto junto con Mei y deciden regresar a su residencia antes de que ahí le dé una crisis a la mujer de cabello cobalto, al llegar al portón de su hogar, se encuentran con un rubio con porte arrogante en dicho lugar"**

Vine a visitar a Saeko para ver si puedo utilizarla a mi favor en contra de Shizuru, me entere de buena fuente que aun con mis trabas, está haciendo un trabajo excelente no debí confiarme y ahora debo rectificar ese error antes de darle ventajas.

─Que demonios haces aquí, no estoy de humor para oír tus pendejadas Jin.

─"Mi Saeko" siempre tan informal conmigo.

Le recalco que aún sigue siendo de mi propiedad, Mei me ve con recelo, así que tengo que decir que he logrado fastidiarla como ella ha logrado fastidiarme en quitármela de esa manera.

─Vengo a hablar de nuestra hija.

─Tú no tienes hija, su único padre aquí es Yamada.─Le dice secamente.

Aprieto mis puños y me controlo sonrió soberbio, ya que al fin de cuentas aunque me lo niegue Natsuki es mi hija.

─La apoyaré en todo, pero ocupo que me digas como someter a ese torbellino, debe conocerla muy bien, quiero que me informes como hacerla más dócil a mis designios.

Saeko me ve con fastidio ni siquiera disimula un poco su repudio a mi persona.

─Ni siquiera vales mi tiempo.

Ella me ignora vilmente, me enfurezco por tomarme como basura, ¿acaso no conoce lo que valgo? aún sigue ciega y no reconoce lo valioso que soy, tomo el mismo camino quiero sujetarla, pero un manotazo me impedí con mi objetivo.

─Respeta a mi mujer.─Le dice con autoridad Mei─No quiere hablar en este momento, así que retírate.

Mis dientes rechinan de rabia por oírla hablar con seguridad de que Saeko es suya.

─No te metas conmigo Mei, no me conoces de lo que soy capaz para sacarte del camino.─Le dice con tono vanidoso.

─Jin no me vengas a mí con tus amenazas de niño malcriado, tú y yo sabemos que no puedes hacerme nada, así que la que te amenazo soy yo, no te le acerques a mi familia o te las veras conmigo y en serio que yo no amenazo en vano.

Esa maldita da sus órdenes para que me saquen de la propiedad y tener prohibido el paso aquí.

─Señor Searrs con los Tokiha no se debe meter─El escolta se pone enfrente del rubio y detener su desplante de presunción─Solo se perjudicara si se hace enemigo de Mei sama.

─¡Cállate no te pago para que me des tu opinión!

Golpeo a ese idiota por obstruirme el paso, le desvié el tabique, sin embargo no me importa su bienestar solo tomo mi pañuelo y limpio mi puño y camino fuera de la propiedad Tokiha, sé que Mei no es Shizuru no está a mi merced, eso lo sé perfectamente, sin embargo esta rabia que me embarga de frustración no se puede apagar tan fácil por esta humillación, así que una idea brillante me viene.

─Comuníquenle a Mei de la manera más desdeñosa donde esta Natsuki.

Le doy una orden a Erstin que me esperaba adentro de mi auto y sonrió malévolamente, por el desastre que ocasionara Tokiha por tratar de "proteger a su familia", además de ese modo también debilitaré a Shizuru…

" **Entre tanto Takahashi firma unos papeles de un contrato y se los otorga a un señor que lo espera con sorpresa al solo recordar, cómo le compraron de inmediato la propiedad al doble solo para desalojarlo rápidamente"**

─Mi señora todo esta listo.

Mi guardaespaldas instaló el kit de vigilancia que tendremos sobre Shizuru y ahí veré que cartas debo tomar, esto lo haré con el mayor secretismo posible ni siquiera a mi asistente le informe de esto, mis futuras bisnietas están en juego, un tema delicado se ha tornado, nuevos herederos Searrs están por surgir de la manera más extravagante se concibieron y será un escándalo épico si la prensa mete sus narices aquí, mi nieta no supo explicarme en qué términos esta Shizuru con mi hijo y no entiendo su silencio.

─¿Qué crees de esta situación Takahashi?

Mi cachorro me pidió no decirle que es mi heredera por órdenes de la ginecóloga, por el riesgo de un posible aborto, así que no puedo enfrentar a Shizuru y preguntarle de frente que es lo que planea realizar con mis bisnietas, ¿será capaz de utilizarlas para obtener la presidencia? Imposible aún no sabe que su linaje es Searrs, sin embargo no puedo evitar tener pensamientos negativos y para mi desesperación solo me queda observar cómo se desarrolla todo.

─La señorita le oculta información importante, sus movimientos delatan aprensión.─Le dice el escolta, mirando con sus binoculares de alto alcance el otro edificio.

─¿Protegerá a Shizuru por las gemelas o habrá algo más? Y Saeko san, es otro asunto que debemos posponerle la noticia, supongo que no es mala idea decirle cuando las bebes nazcan, por el bienestar de Natsuki.

Parece que esta situación se le hace muy divertida a Takahashi, hace años no miraba tanto entusiasmo en su sádico ser.─Su cachorro es muy libidinoso.

Dejo aun lado mi café por lo que me dice.

─¿Cómo dijiste?

─Si mi señora hace momentos atrás entro en la recamara de Fujino, cuando claramente se lo prohibieron.

No me asombra que me diga con detalle lo que ocurre en el otro edificio, después de todo él sabe leer los labios, lo que me asombra es lo que está haciendo mi nieta.

Tomo otros binoculares y analizo las acciones de mi nieta, que claramente está invadiendo el espacio personal de Shizuru.

─Es una acosadora profesional─afirma el escolta.─¿Uff eso será legal hacerle a alguien dormido?─Le aumenta a sus binoculares para seguir con la "investigación"

─Más que acosadora pareciera que Natsuki está.

No termino la frase, entiendo perfectamente que es lo que le invade, marco a su celular uno para que deje de andar toqueteando a alguien dormido que eso no hace un Searrs y dos, le pregunto directamente que es lo que siente por la madre de sus hijas, mi escolta y yo observamos desde lejos como niega dementemente estar enamorada.

─¿Pero porque me lo niega?─Reniego, la razón de que no me tiene confianza.

─No mi señora no lo hace con intención, parece que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, es muy despistada, mejor sigamos vigilando y miremos que es lo que piensa Shizuru de esto...

" **Días después en el departamento de Shizuru"**

Cierro las cortinas del departamento ya que estoy segura de que el gorilón de mi abuela me está espiando, después que me encontraran revisándole los signos vitales con pelos y señales a Kiyohime ese sujeto no ha dejado de molestarme diciéndome mañosa, secundado por mi abuela, siento escalofríos de solo pensar observándome en este instante.

Y para acabarla Kiyohime sigue en su nivel de enojo altísimo no me ve para nada del mundo sigue dibujando y dándome ordenes, lleva días así, ahora cuando comprendo que no sé cómo debo contentarla.

Y para acabarla de molar, Erstin llega de visita a una casa que ni es suya.

─Señorita la extraño─Le dice suspirando la joven rubia en la puerta.

No tengo ni la mugrosa idea de que planea con sus acciones.

─Erstin deja al abandonador no le hagas caso a sus promesas, sabes que Kiyohime ganara.

─Shizuru sama la está utilizando─sus ojos se vuelven agudos─Además ella espera un hijo de otro, debe alejarse de una mujer así.─Lo dice rabiosa.

─No me utiliza.

Le digo determinadamente, sin embargo a mi niñera mis palabras le suenan horrorosas y me abraza de la cintura.

─La protegeré de Fujino sama, aunque usted no lo vea aun lo peligrosa que es, yo te protegeré de la manera que sea, porque te amo realice lo que se me ordena.

Tomo su rostro y lo levanto, está inundado de lágrimas la razón de su llanto no lo entiende y menos entiendo que su rostro se esté acercando demasiado y me arrincone en la puerta, mientras acaricia mi cabello.

─Usted es hermosa.

─Erstin.

Quiero descifrar su llanto, mi ardilla quiere saber qué es lo que aflige a mi niñera, veo sus ojos azules sin embargo nada llega, demonios Nao tiene razón soy mala para entender a las mujeres, su respiración golpea mi rostro y ella cierra los ojos por varios segundos y no los abre, ¿estará pensando en que debe dejar al abandonador?, pero todo eso se va a segundo plano al ver al diablo personificado en el comedor, perforándome con su mirada rojiza y su mano en su cadera con autoridad que me deja helada.

─Ara, señorita Ho es muy presuntuoso de su parte venir a cortejar a mí Natsuki en mi departamento.─su tono es hostil.

La güerota viene a paso elegante, hay pero como me da miedo verla de esa manera aunque no se mueva bruscamente marca terror, me agarra cual costal alejándome de mi niñera y me tiene sujeta en sus brazos posesivamente.

─¡No es suya!─Le dice rabiosa la rubia al notar el agarre de la peli ocre ejercía en la joven de ojos jades.─Usted es una trepadora que solo quiere manipularla.

─¿Manipular?─se ríe la peli ocre por la acusación─no tengo esas manías tan retorcidas, no ocupo manipular a nadie y menos en el ámbito sentimental, solo digo que Natsuki es mía y debes resignarte y no interferir en una relación ya formalizada.

─No está enamorada de usted solo esta confundida─alega con demencia.

─Quieres ver que si es mía.─Le dice en reto.

─Ahora como piensa comprobármelo, ordenándole que le diga que está enamorada, ¿tan bajo va a caer?─lo dice con menosprecio.

─Señorita Ho, hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar en esta vida y son el dinero y… el amor.

La Kiyohime de la nada me planta un beso tremendo dejándome lela y solo me siento flotar las mariposas golpean mi estómago, una sonrisa marca babosa al extremo se me instala en los labios, mis ojos brillan que podría iluminar el universo entero, mientras yo estoy en mi mundo chocarrero.

La güera se impacienta al notar que Erstin me toma de la mano para querer sacarme del departamento y sin más entra la temible Kiyohime a colación que no deja que ni me toque un centímetro más, la saca del departamento rudamente y para rematarla le dice unas palabras bien hirientes a mi niñera y azotar de nuevo esa pobre puerta.

─Mis bocetos ya pueden girarse, ya pueden escuchar de nuevo─acaricia su vientre con cariño─ya aleje a la intrusa, ya que su madre es idiota y no sabe hacerlo por si sola.─lo dice satisfecha.

¿Qué demonios? Porque sonríe malignamente al hablar con mis cachorras y además me vuelve a dar esa mirada siniestra.

─Natsuki traza esa línea más fina, quiero que hagas la modificación más estilizada.

Me da sus diseños en la mano cambiando radicalmente a momentos atrás y esta parece mi jefa para irnos a trabajar a su taller que tiene en su departamento, esta no desperdicia un segundo para la chamba

─¿Mmm?

─No, hazlo más delgado.─Le dice en regaño─si tienen tiempo de coquetear, debes tener tiempo para hacer mejor el trazo.

Uy esta en dúo dinámico, entre la Kiyohime jefa y la que corrió a Erstin.

─Mmm.

No digo palabras mi instinto de conservación entró, así que calladita me defiendo mejor.

─¡Qué así debe ser Natsuki!

Si está enojada conmigo y feo me regaña, me avienta una que otra mirada envenenada, pero no le puedo explicar que Erstin es la asistente de mi abuela, por eso anda en plan súper protector conmigo y quiere hacerme presidenta aun a costa de que yo no quiera.

─¿Y qué te parece el diseño que hice?─le dice en tono neutral, pero mirando de reojo sus facciones al notar que inspeccionan su proyecto.

─Está algo diferente a lo que elaboras esto se ve con más fuerza y colores intensos, parecen llameantes como si tomara vida este concepto.─Al observar tan hermoso dibujo llenando mi pupila.

─Tú mereces el crédito de ese diseño.─Le dice sensualmente.

Me quedo estática con su explicación, pone sus manos en mis hombros para que la enfoque.

─Es que me hiciste enojar tanto por tu desaparición que solo quería plasmar la manera de asesinarte artísticamente mi Natsuki, asa que tú serás la que modelara mi creación.

Me da un vahído al escuchar semejante disparate Uy, qué manera tan más cruel de destrozarme si debe conocer que a mi re patea andar con esa clase de vestimenta, quería renegarle con fuerza y negarme, porque la compañía disponía de modelos profesionales, pero ahora que recuerdo supongo que no tenemos ni siquiera modelos para esto, por eso Kiyohime me está solicitando ayuda a su manera retorcida, sin embargo lo hace.

─Debo conseguir más modelos aparte de ti, lo más sensato es que debería tener cuatro, para esta colección.─ lo expresa mordiendo un poco su labio.

La güera se pone analítica al ver cómo resolver ese inconveniente.

─Yo te consigo las otras.

¿Qué dije? De donde demonios voy a conseguir modelos para esto, ni modo debo aligerarle la carga a la güera y ya veré como diablos salgo de este atolladero, si de por si está teniendo demasiado trabajo haciéndolo todo por su cuenta, que me preocupa su salud y estoy en constante cuidado en su alimentación y sus horas de descanso.

Kiyohime es hábil con las manos, es una experta que me está enseñando como realizar patrones y le hago la pregunta del millón como sabe hacer eso, yo creí que solo diseñaba, pero me he dado cuenta, diseña, elabora, conoce sitios de dudosa procedencia para encontrar material.

─¿Tú crees que solo me forme en esa oficina?─le dice mientras levanta una ceja.

Pues ahí voy como babosa asintiéndole pues que sí, sus ojos carmesí antes molestos me dan una mirada burlesca.

─Antes nadie me quería en mi sección.─Lo dice sin importancia, mientras hacía trazos en las telas que tenía a su disposición.

¿Quién lo puede culpar? era una sangrona a mí también me repateaba la güera.

─Y no es porque fuese engreída, en ese tiempo no lo era.

Es bruja supo lo que pensaba.

─Como era de familia acomodada creían que me apoyaban y no merecía estar a su lado ya que suponían que no me esforcé para entrar a la empresa.

¿Y no era así?

─No Natsuki no fue así.

Doble bruja, me está asustando que me responda sin ni siquiera preguntarle mis dudas.

─Me corrió mi madre al saber mis preferencias, me dieron la espalda así que apoyo de ningún modo fue.

Los papis de la güera no fueron amables con ella, no me esperaba eso en su historia.

─Tuve que hacer todos los proyectos sola, me hice camino buscando desde los barrios bajos donde fuera con tal de seguir mi sueño, era la rezagada del grupo mucho peor que tú, nadie me escuchaba solo se mofaban de mis ideas diciendo que eran demasiado extravagantes y ridículas, no obstante no me rendía.

Pero que zopencos si tiene un talento abismal y eso hasta mi abuela se lo reconoce.

─Jin fue el peor.

Veo sus ojos carmesí llenos de rabia y odio.

─Había evadido cada uno de mis superiores y con mucho esfuerzo logre estar estable en la empresa, pero ese sujeto es un completo desgraciado cuando quiere ponerte una trampa.

¿Qué le hizo el abandonador para que su mirada se ponga a la defensiva?, Kiyohime se da cuenta de que quiero preguntarle y lejos de molestarse, se pone cómoda para seguir con su relato.

─Digamos que una novata con cero experiencias le dan una "oportunidad" en un concurso con expertos de la moda y de en vez de estar compitiendo en un nivel júnior ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Sus ojos carmesí me enfocan.

─Ganas prestigio─Le digo de inmediato.

Si lo sabré yo, así quería ganarle a Kiyohime al principio con una competencia y poder escalar rápidamente, pero la abuela se negó rotundamente y no me lo permitió.

Kiyohime niega, dándome entender que mi respuesta es incorrecta en absoluto.

─Lo único que ganara una novata, soñadora, sin experiencia previa es recibir una humillación tal, que quisieras que el mundo te tragara y nunca te dejara salir de ahí.

¿Pero qué? Sus ojos rojos me _desenfocan_ y mira su boceto con melancolía.

─Ese día, diseñadores, jurados, muchedumbres todos ellos me sobajaron, fui su burla, esas bocas decían que era una escoria y que debía dejar el diseño, sin embargo el que me remato públicamente fue Jin, enfrente de la prensa y con su cinismo proclamo a los cuatro vientos, que era la peor diseñadora que haya existido en su empresa, mientras tomaba mis bocetos y los destrozaba vilmente.

Demonios ese abandonador es un cochino con sus métodos, pero la Kiyohime lo dice con una entereza que me deja boca abierta, por la fuerza que posee esta mujer.

─Tome mi odio en ese momento y lo hice mi fortaleza, me jure jamás en mi existencia me harían tal cosa, esos diseñadores, jurados, muchedumbres todos aquellos que me sobajaron les callaría la boca, cada burla fue mi aliento para ser la mejor, esas bocas que decían que era una escoria y que debía dejar el diseño las calle.

Mi gran pregunta era como llego hacer la compinche del abandonador si este la humilló y como costumbre me contesta mis preguntas sin formularlas.

─Fácil con el tiempo Jin me tomo como su pupila para formarme para ser su mano derecha, por supuesto entendí que solo era una treta para que mi carácter fuera de su mismo calibre, utilizo mi rabia de ese momento para manipularme a su antojo, me tenía como él había planeado, totalmente llena de resentimiento.

¿Qué? ese sujeto no es buen ejemplo para nada, esa es una tendencia destructiva lo que fomentaba el abandonador, ya entiendo el escándalo de la abuela al creer que caí en sus manos.

─Tú eres talentosa no ocupas demostrárselo a nadie más, no te debe intimidar esa porquería de Jin, cada vez que lo tengas cerca sé valiente.

─Natsuki.─lo dice sorprendida.

Si lo sé, no soy buena dando apoyo, pero no sé qué más decir las palabras bonitas no son lo mío, los ojos de la güera me matan y no de terror ya que observo algo diferente que hace que me recorra unos calambres en el estómago, siento sus manos en mi cara y sus pupilas se dilatan.

─Discúlpame.

¿Ah? Su rostro se pone en mi pecho y me tenso de inmediato, no puedo acostumbrarme a esto y menos sus manos rodear mi cuello.

─Te hice lo mismo que Jin me hizo, te humille, te sobaje, me creí superior y arruine tu futuro… Perdóname.

Paso saliva al ver que Kiyohime puede ser frágil emocionalmente y siento que es mi deber proteger esta mujer que me está dejando ver su verdadero yo y no una máscara que ocultaba su esencia, estoy descubriendo a Shizuru Fujino.

No sé qué debo proceder como debo consolarla, suena mi celular varias veces y lo dejo ser, sin embargo sigue y sigue hasta que me desespera.

Me asusto que es un una llamada de Takahashi ese gorilón lo tengo en reserva no puedo ganarle, es demasiado fuerte casi como Yamada.

─¿Qué hace señorita?

Si de seguro se quejara como niña chillona por desobedecer las órdenes de la abuela.

─Fujino sama quiere que la bese y después llévela a la recamara quiere esparcimiento que toda embarazada ocupa, no seas tan despistada consiéntala y de lo que necesita.

Me cuelga el buey y me deja varios mensajes de texto con guiño, corazón, guiño.

¿Eh? Me doy cuenta de que la cortina del taller de Kiyohime está abierta y me está viendo todo lo que hago, que pedazo de animal chismoso.

─¿A dónde vas?

Le pregunto a Shizuru que se marcha lentamente quitándose prenda por prenda.

─Diseñe algo que espero que te agrade.

Me asomo de nuevo por la ventana y veo sola la figura del entrometido de Takahashi asintiendo como animal y me manda otro mensaje de texto.

─Pillina no te hagas del rogar, admite que te gusta Fujino sama( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) … ah por cierto se me olvidaba Saeko sama va subiendo al edificio furiosa…


	22. Chapter 22

_Mmmm, alguien por ahí (golpeo el micrófono con intención de que me escuchen jaja)_

 _Mis ciudadanos de ciudad gótica digo de la ciudad "Mi Kiyohime personal" XD la alcaldesa tiene un anuncio que darles, debo calmar a la ciudadanía para que no se levante en armas y cumplan sus amenazas en sus secuestros y por demás sugerencias de esclavización 0.0, deben perdonarme (Nótese dije "deben" jiji, soy la alcaldesa después de todo jaja) fue mi cumpleaños entre estos días (Acepto regalillos jaja ok no es cierto solo con que me perdonen y ya), ¡oh por dios cada vez más mayor! coff, coff perdón me desvié del objetivo principal y era decirle estoy escribiendo el capítulo llevo la mitad de este y tardare otro mes en subirlo jaja, 0.0, Ok no es cierto jaja ya lo termine aquí esta, no me vean feo ya ven que me da por andar de chistosa jaja._

 _Un paréntesis para aclarar cierto malentendido, Oigan mi inestabilidad no es que haya finalizado mi relación (ay que bueno jiji), sino problemas en esta si hubo, que me tenían ya saben estresada y ausente anímicamente, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas por desgracia, pero de nuevo estamos re bien, ya parecemos bipolares o será ¿que yo soy la unica bipolar aqui? 0.0, bueno aclarando ese punto prosigo con el fic informativo XD._

 _Ya saben soy de las tardanzas épicas e.e, sin eso dejarían de conocerme XD, sin embargo vuelvo como boomerang jaja, tarde, pero sin sueño y bien desayunada (claro está que eso no hay que faltar, podre saltarme todas las comidas menos el desayuno jaja), ya se que algunas quieren darme una tunda express para que escriba 0.0 pero na, además hasta quieren saber mi localización exacta jaja que bárbaras 0.0 lo bueno nunca me encontrarían jaja mi escondite es perfecto debajo de mi cama jamás me hallaran n.n._

 _Bueno les dejo el capítulo deseado, chao hasta la próxima, un saludo y un abrazo, cuídense mucho a todas ustedes que me dejan sus review (aunque me quieran secuestrar les agradezco el apoyo XD)._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.**

Reviso la lencería que diseñe para este momento. Se compacta perfectamente a mi cuerpo, lo ajustado de mi pecho le da un realce propio de mi persona, me checo de manera meticulosa en el espejo, me pongo de perfil y mis bocetos ya se están empezando a notar, parece que el embarazo no se podrá ocultar en el concurso, muchos diseñadores se quedaran con la boca abierta al verme en este estado, preguntas entrometidas tendré que evadir ese día no hay duda de ello.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que me llena la cabeza en este momento, si no lo que quiero consumar con Natsuki desde días atrás, solo por mi enojo no había sido propicio este encuentro.

Tomo el labial rojo fuego, esparzo un poco de perfume en mi cuello, me coloco un antifaz negro que solo deja ver el perfecto delineado de mis parpados y ahora si me siento lista para alimentar mi hoguera de pasión, mi cuerpo se torna humedecido por la agitación.

Me coloco en el marco de la puerta haciendo una posición demasiado provocativa, cruzo mi pierna y muerdo una uña deseosa que tenga toda su atención, quien me viera haciendo esto no lo creería, siendo que yo era tan arrogante puedo hacer estas cosas, pero me da igual tanto es así que le ronroneo descaradamente que me vea que estoy lista para todo, que he estado fantaseando con muchas posiciones desde nuestro último encuentro, su físico da rienda suelta a esos retorcidos espejismos haciéndomelo desde tiernamente hasta de forma brutal.

No obstante parece no escuchar mi llamado, su atención está en la ventana queriéndola abrir con desesperación, blanqueo los ojos y suspiro pesadamente al ser ignorada, me visualizo en el espejo minuciosamente quizás erre en mi vestuario o maquillaje, lo crítico con profesionalismo hasta el último detalle y me doy cuenta ¡que no he errado nada! Y mi ego habla por mí al decirme que estoy como una diosa de fuego y que derretiría a cualquiera, pero pasar inadvertida por culpa de una ventana, ¡habrase visto semejante ridiculez! que me esté ganando esa inmundicia.

Sé de antemano que estoy de buen ver y no solo lo digo yo, eso me lo dicen constantemente esos artículos de moda que me elogian sin parar mi belleza, así que mi problema de atracción no es.

Escucho como maldice al seguro del objeto al no dejarla salir.

En serio si fuera otra persona ya estaría hecha cenizas o con un insulto de mi parte no se salvaba por la grosería, pero hablamos de mí Natsuki así que la dejo ser, le eh desarrollado una paciencia de la que no creí poseer.

Como costumbre parece que tendré que empezar con la dinámica, ya que no me arregle solo para quedar vestida y alborotada, llego a su espalda esta rígida como piedra tensa a mas no poder, la abrazo por atrás ajustándola a mí y sus músculos se relajan, excelente paso magistral para comenzar la unión de cuerpos, de ahí sigue el siguiente movimiento, mis dedos quitan delicadamente sus mechones de cabello cobalto y me dan acceso a su cuello, mi lengua saborea su dulce sabor, al contacto deja de pelear con esa ventana maléfica y mis caricias la dejan en trance.

El placer inunda mi cuerpo al tocar su piel tan suave, mis manos contonean su figura con pasión, con arrebato giro su rostro y le planto un beso prolongado, erótico y subido de tono.

La aprisiono contra esa ventana y pongo sus manos arriba de su cabeza cual delincuente y me da la apertura perfecta para que mi pierna se ajuste a su entrepierna, su espasmo me dan entender que le gusta lo que le hace, ya tengo su atención.

Sin embargo su celular no ha dejado de sonar se lo quito y lo leo con recelo, aunque escucho las quejas de Nat, le meto mano en su zona sensible y con eso tiene para mandarla a la zona orgásmica en segundos.

Mientras yo me cuestiono a que mensaje atender, si el contacto marcado "Gorilon" o el marcado como "Araña", sin más gana la tal araña, porque me suena a vieja arrastrada de la quinta avenida o sexo servidora y lo leo ya considerando darle una visitada y dejar en claro que esta rebelde ya tiene responsabilidades conmigo y mis hijas.

El mensaje es tan confuso que se me pasa un segundo las ganas de arrastrar a la arrastrada, ya que mencionan aun familiar en peligro y decido hacérselo saber por la gravedad del asunto, parando levemente mis caricias.

─Bestia tu hermana está en peligro, que se la enchufa el diablo si no las ayudas.

Leo ese mensaje con confusión, parece todo en clave, solo entendiendo que su hermana está en problemas.

─No tengo hermanas, ¡no tengo hermanas!─Jadea lánguidamente la joven, al percibir que no la tocaban con la misma intensidad que antes y protesta en medio de gemidos por ello.

Con esa respuesta tiro aun lado ese celular no ocupa más interrupciones y prosigo con mis caricias ardientes, Nat quiere cerrar las cortinas, sin embargo no la dejo mover, gime al sentir mis manos colándosele mucha más adentro.

─¡Kiyohime espera, cierra las cortinas!

Sello sus quejas con un beso para que mi lengua la explore sin clemencia, la desprendo de su blusa salvajemente para tener acceso a sus senos, toco, acaricio, saboreo, magullo, todo lo que pueda realizar se lo hago, es un festín mi deseo ardiente está en la cumbre.

─Natsuki es hora de que tú me des placer.

Coloco su mano inexperta en mi anatomía y hacemos un recorrido lento, haciendo pausas donde las palpitaciones eran extremas, sus mejillas se tornan rojas por la exploración que me hace, pero no deja de tocarme, sus ojos jades están en trance percibiendo todo el calor que puedo desprender, llegamos al tope de la lencería sus dedos delinean su contorno solo por segundos, ya que se me aloca mi Natsuki muy rápidamente.

No puede tomarlo con más calma al fin su pasión se desborda como un arroyo sin caudal, surgiendo la fiera que descubrí debajo de tanta torpeza e inocencia, sus manos me levantan con ardor de los glúteos me los apretuja con fuerza, me fascina cuando me los agarra de esa manera, me enredo en su cadera mientras ella me sostiene con ferocidad sus dedos quedaran marcados en esa zona, besuqueos arrebatados e incansables se abren paso sin control, jalo su melena cobalto al salir mis primeros jadeos, estoy excitada mi respiración entrecortada no puede mentir.

Natsuki comienza hacer el recorrido y me recuesto en el sillón amplio, nos besamos con demencia, nuestras lenguas han perdido el principio y fin al sentirla que se mueve por propia cuenta de manera confianzuda, la felicito mordiendo su oreja, siento un fetiche al estarla mordiendo en su piel blanquecina que a mi contacto se torna roja, Yukino tendrá que ser mucho trabajo para tapar esto.

Todo me palpita no hay lugar en mi cuerpo que no sienta descargas por la lujuria, la única culpable de este estado idílico, es esa fiera que me abre las piernas y se pone en medio de ellas, su torso bien definido como delicado me deja fascinada no me canso de tocarlo, antes de tomarme completamente roza mis labios cariñosamente que me descoloca un poco, ella aun estado en frenesí puede ser muy tierna.

─Din-dong…

Jadeo por tener su mano donde deseaba, tan cálida y placentera sé que llegaré varias veces al clímax con solo ver esta posición tan provocativa, mis dedos se enroscan en su espalda rasguñándola por cada intromisión en mi ser, mi espalda comienza arquearse levemente, esto solo se define así es muy delicioso y la excitación es indescriptible.

─Din-dong.

No me interesa quién demonios este tocando mi puerta, solo le digo a Natsuki que ni se atreva a parar lo que estamos haciendo, me presiono contra su pelvis urgida por continuar con el acto.

─Din-dong… Din-dong… Din-dong.

─¡Que quieren maldita sea!─Grito frustrada y rompiendo mi rica concentración.

¿El planeta conspira contra mí este día? ¿Que acaso una mujer embarazada no puede tener su momento de goce?

Natsuki vuelve al estado de pánico, se sube los pantalones para mi coraje, se pone su blusa y quiere comenzar de nuevo abrir esa inmunda ventana y yo aún estoy como un volcán en erupción.

─¿Ara, que haces?─No puedo disimular mi irritación en mi voz.

─¡Huyamos güera!

Me carga en sus brazos como si fuera una damisela en peligro y se voltea para todos lados con paranoia buscando una salida, colérica tocó su hombro indicándole que la única es la de la puerta principal y hago que me baje de una vez, ya que no estaba para esta clase de tonterías, me siento frustrada sexualmente estaba en mi punto y que me lo corten eso es maldad pura.

─Ve a la habitación−Le índico a Natsuki− que debo poner en su lugar a quién demonios me visita en este momento.

El insistente toqueteo ahora con un puño de en vez de usar el timbre me sulfura mucho, pero a su madre es todo lo contrario tiene cara de pánico, corre asustada a mi habitación y se encierra con seguro y escucho un chirrido fuerte ¿bloqueo la puerta con la cómoda?, nunca había visto ese rostro desfigurado, siempre la he percibido atrabancada y tirando miradas de muerte y valentía, no obstante esta poseída por el temor.

Me pongo una bata tapando la lencería y me quito el antifaz con ira y al solo abrir la puerta un torbellino que no alcance distinguir se instala en mi departamento, seguida por la presidenta de la corporación Tokiha.

─¿Ara, que sucede con ustedes?

Mi tono sale más molesto uno acaban de arruinarme la noche más tremenda de mi vida, aún tengo la figura decente para hacer poses sexuales a mis anchas, pero después quien sabe si podré hacer aunque sea la básica y la segunda cosa que me molesta es por la mirada recriminatoria que me da la pelirroja, que yo recuerde mi trato con esta persona es nulo, es más nunca he tenido una plática de ningún tipo con Mei, así que es evidente que no la he insultado como tenía por costumbre.

─¡Natsuki Kuga dame la cara!─Dice con desquicio una mujer de ojos jades.

Me doy la vuelta para ver el rostro de la persona que hace escándalo en mi departamento queriéndole ordenar que en mi hogar se respeta y debe comportarse y no venir a hacer bullicios, pero todo ese pensamiento se aplaca por la similitud que posee esa mujer con su madre.

─¿Dónde está mi hija?─Le dice Saeko en tono de mando, con una mirada afilada por no ver a su cachorro por ninguna parte.

─¿Su hija?─Le digo aun con desconcierto.

─Si, es una muchachita con mirada perdida, actitud desfachatada y por sobre todo una idiota por compartir la casa contigo esa es mi Natsuki.─Se inclina levemente para responder con su voz ronca de la ira que era consumida.

Me quedo muda asimilado que esta señora es su abuela mis bocetos.

─¿Dónde está esa bestia?

No puedo responderle, la veo toda, no dejo ningún momento de escanearla, esta no es ninguna camionera, anciana, horrible y sin clase que me imagine por culpa de Reito.

Esta era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus ademanes aunque furiosos denotaban mucha clase, con una postura erguida podría jurar que fue modelo, anciana de ningún modo casi podría figurar como una treintañera sin dudarlo, horrible jamás es toda la estampa de hermosura que tiene mi Natsuki, pero lo que más me daba curiosidad es su vestimenta perfectamente combinada, ningún color desentonaba, esta mujer tenía un gusto exquisito.

─¡Tú!−Señala Saeko a la peli ocre de manera guerrera− quiero que te alejes de mi bestia─su comentario es ácido y sin muestra de respeto.

Me saca de mi burbuja por estar revisando ese vestido con hermoso diseño, elogiando internamente al artista quien lo creo.

Esos ojos jades aunque del mismo tono que los de su madre no proyectan inocencia y despiste como los de Nat, aquí muestran sagacidad y astucia, me ve de la mala manera mucho peor que la mía, si las miradas mataran ya me hubiera muerto mil veces.

─Ara, creo que hay un error, ¿señora Kuga?

Su expresión me demuestra desdén por pronunciar su nombre, viene directamente a encararme de manera peligrosa, su dominio en su andar es impresionante, que si no tuviera este temple hubiera tragado saliva del susto.

─Eres como lo imagine─Arrastra su lengua con repudio─ tan despreciables y ruin, quieres destruir a mi bestia con tus encantos−Le dice al observar que era muy atractiva la mujer de ojos carmesí− pues déjame decirle que antes te saco las vísceras a que toques a esa confianzuda, que se dejó hechizar por tu apariencia.

Sus amenazas las tomo con seriedad, este no es ningún desplante de berrinche que me daba Natsuki aquí muestra veracidad, su abuela en verdad me ve con aborrecimiento, pero sí ni me conoce para tenerme a tan poca estima, así que pongo mi barrera anti destrucción que me caracteriza, mi vista se hace de la misma manera que la señora Kuga sagaz y astuta nos estamos midiendo nuestra autoridad que desprendemos y voy a comenzar a darle la misma cátedra para esta clase de casos, no ceder ninguna petición sin antes a ver dominado la situación y que me urge por la hostilidad que recibo.

─No quiero hacerle ningún mal a su hija.─Le digo de manera firme.

Quiero calmar ese torbellino elegante y furioso, me doy valor acariciando a mis bocetos y que comience mi confrontación, mi tono sale seguro como siempre, mis hombros en perfil de convicción, mirada penetrante para que no me desvié su atención y sé que de ese modo saldré triunfante, ese es mi as sobre la manga mi presencia impone mucho, no por nada me dicen Kiyohime infundo respeto solo con mi actitud.

─¿...?─La señora de cabello cobalto comienza a reírse con sorna al ver y oír lo que expreso la peli ocre─¿Y quieres que te crea que no le harás daño? ¿Y además crees que con esa pose arrogante me asustaras?─Le dice de manera ruda, sus ojos jades muestran audacia al haberla definido en segundos perfectamente− te falta mucho para que puedas deslumbrarme.─Le dice sin ninguna muestra de impresión.

Un duro golpe emocional me he dado, contra ese muro de contención, su abuela no es cualquier persona que se deje amedrentar, mis bocetos esta señora es fuera de lo común, sin necesidad de ser arrogante su aura irradia soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, su tono de voz seguro de sí misma, mirada feroz, juraría que tiene más alcance que el de Lina sama impone al solo ser observada.

─Señora le digo la verdad no quiero perjudicar a Natsuki.

No me dejo intimidar debo demostrarle de que estoy hecha y que mis intenciones son sinceras, sin embargo mi afirmación la alebresta más, nada de lo que le digo con sinceridad me ayuda, siento que estoy equivocándome cada vez que hablo y eso me está desesperando, siempre he sido escuchada por más dura que haya sido una riña, obtenía lo que deseaba, ahora que lo deseo con todo corazón las cosas no me salen.

─Señora Kuga, usted se está precipitando en juzgarme, porque no se sienta y aclaramos el mal entendido.

Trato de poner frialdad al encuentro, pero esta Kuga es mil veces más testaruda que mi Kuga y me da un ademán de que me calle de una vez, dejándome sorprendida por esa actitud que no mengua en absoluto.

─No te perdonaré jamás−Destila con odio− Tú fuiste quien la humillo vilmente, quien la mando a la cárcel, quien hizo que cerraran el negocio de Yamada, quien hizo que perdiera su beca y su futuro prometedor.─Lo dice despotricando la señora de ojos jades con coraje al recordar las imágenes del video y todos los sucesos que perjudicaron a su pequeña.

Me deja sin protección en milésimos de segundos, mi seguridad se dispersa como agua en mis manos, no sé qué decirle, su abuela sabe a cabalidad de mis malas acciones y no puedo defenderme. Agregándole su mirada, esos jades imponentes llenos de disgusto que me dicen sin parar culpable, eres culpable ni te atrevas a defenderte.

─Me la llevaré antes que la envenenes con su arrogancia, ¿dónde está?─Busca con su vista a su hija.─Mei, ayúdame a buscarla.─Le dice a su esposa.

Con esa amenaza vuelvo en sí y retorno a la carga como una fiera, no me importa enfrentar a lo que me doy cuenta va a hacer mi suegra infernal.

─¡Señora espere!

La detengo con antelación para que no rebusque en el departamento y encuentre a Natsuki, pero antes de poder decir algo su mirada me perfora y me toma del brazo con fuerza.

─Aléjate de mí bestia o si no veras que puedo ser una temible enemiga.─le da el ultimátum gruñéndole como madre desquiciada queriendo proteger a su cachorro a toda costa.

─No lo haré.

La desafío aunque sea mi suegra, mi voz sale a relucir fuerte por ese instante, no pienso alejarme de la mama de mis bocetos por nada, es mía o más bien es nuestra por derecho.

−¡Soy su madre, mujer manipuladora!−Expresa Saeko furica, sintiendo que se le retuerce el hígado al ver que la están desafiando para su consternación.

−Ara, usted podrá ser muy su madre, pero yo soy oficialmente su mujer.

Le digo orgullosa que me eche ya a su retoño, los ojos de mi suegra del demonio, se hacen como dos huracanes devastadores que van dejando a su paso destrucción, pero yo también puedo ser el diablo mismo si se trata de proteger lo mío.

Sé que me pase con decirle sobre nuestra intimidad, pero en este momento es lo que menos importa, estamos tirándonos todo el arsenal pesado para quedar con la razón en la mano.

−¡Eres una asaltacunas!−Le puntea con desquicio Saeko.

Ara, me sale una vena palpitante por oírla decir que estoy mayor, sé que le gano con algunos años, pero no es para tanto soy una diva andante cualquier joven estaría encantado con tenerme a su lado, que esta señora no vea esa gran ventaja es inconcebible, experiencia y belleza a mi favor, contra mocosas babosas por supuesto gano sin derecho de protesta.

−¡Aprovechada!−Iracunda dice la Kuga mayor, al percibir según su opinión que han violado a su pequeño retoño.

−Su hija no es ninguna manca, ni mucho menos, solita accedió a estar conmigo−Le dice con orgullo.

−No te perdonaré−brama con enojo la señora de cabello cobalto.

−Pues no me perdone−Le digo sin titubear y con la mirada penetrante que poseo para defenderme− pero quien me importaba que me disculpara ya lo hizo, Natsuki me perdono.

−Mi bestia aquí no cuenta, esa perdonaría hasta a quien le robe en sus narices, es demasiado blanda en esas cosas−Protesta con hastío el indulto de su primogénita.

−No señora, la contradigo fácilmente mi Natsuki es quien tiene la última palabra aquí, así que usted no puede ni debe meterse en mi relación con su hija.

Le manifiesto mi sentir a mi suegra que me quiere enviar al mismísimo averno por contradecirla, le comunico que es cierto me equivoque, he pedido perdón por ello, si no quieren aceptar mis disculpas pues muy su problema, no por esa negatividad en mi pasado dejaré a la persona que amo, estoy cambiando en mis actitudes, pero tampoco soy ninguna blandengue por dejarme ordenar semejante locura.

─Uy, mala decisión─Sentencia imponente Saeko fastidiada de seguir alegando en algo que ella creía inapelable, en su mente solo quiere llevarse de ahí a su hija, no importa a quien deba destrozar en el proceso para protegerla.−¡Quitate!

−No lo hare−Le digo sin titubear.

−¡Entonces te quitare a las malas!

Me sorprende al percibir un puño alzado de la señora, esta mujer no se atreverá ¿o sí?, Natsuki cuando estaba enfurecida lo trato muchas veces, pero jamás se atrevió, sin embargo por la determinación de su voz entiendo que ella si lo hará, cubro mi vientre asustada siento el peligro a mi persona no se detendrá.

─¡Mama no lo haga!─Dice con autoridad una joven con mirada incrédula y asustada, pegada en la puerta casi saliéndosele el corazón al ver en la situación que estaba la peli ocre─ ¡No toques a mí Shizuru!−Dice gritando y cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo que le dio a su voz.

En instantes la señora Kuga baja el puño asombrada, de igual yo lo estoy al escuchar el mote posesivo de su madre hacia mi persona.

Supongo que al ver a su hija a salvo le traerá tranquilidad, pero a todo pronóstico su mirada se pone mil veces peor que antes, causándome un leve espasmo por esa reacción, Natsuki se le notan las ansias de correr a todo lo que sus piernas den, pero se queda ahí esperando a su madre con la cabeza muy en alto y eso parece enervar más a mi suegra.

─¿Tu Shizuru?−Le dice con incredulidad la señora de cabello cobalto, por no creer lo que oyó, sintiendo que entro en la zona desconocida.

Su mama se queda en trance de nuevo, quiero intervenir y ayudarla, pero Mei me detiene susurrándome que eso deberían arreglarlo madre e hija y que nosotras solo debíamos observar el desarrollo de esa confrontación.

─¡Estás loca como te vienes a vivir con esta mujer!−Le dice con autoridad−Tu amiga Erstin tenía razón te dejaste lavar el cerebro por esta mujer, tuvo que venir esa pequeña de manera afligida a decirme la bola de babosadas que está haciendo mi hija.−su voz sale airada y con potencia, por tener que enterarse por otra persona lo que ocurría.

Ara, ¿acabo de escuchar bien? Esa cobarde mujerzuela se atrevió a ponerme en contra de mi suegra, tanto es su resentimiento por no poder tener a su mama, que está utilizando esa bajeza ni siquiera puede enfrentarme creativamente y lo hace de esta manera tan rastrera, me estoy enojando contra esa no sabe con quién se mete, me he estado deteniendo mucho y no he querido doblegar su espíritu de vieja resbalosa, pero si me sigue dando motivos, después que no se queje por lo que puedo realizar, uno que se quiere comportar decentemente y esta que me quiere sacar el chamuco.

−Vámonos es una orden y no estoy de broma Natsuki.−Resuena con fiereza su mandato del líder de la manada Kuga.

Su abuela toma del brazo a su mama y la jalonea con dirección a la puerta, quiero intervenir, pero Mei de manera calma me dice que no y me señala donde está mi Natsuki sus ojos están seguros y eso me da tranquilidad aunque sea momentánea.

─¡No me iré!─aunque tiemble no se retracta la joven de ojos jades y detiene su andar con toda su voluntad no moviendo un paso más.

─¿Estás segura de lo que haces?−Le dice la señora Saeko cruzada de brazos, con sus facciones expectantes.

─Segura, ¡muy segura!−Seca el sudor de su frente al decirle a su madre su decisión, su nerviosismo era evidente, pero aun así conseguía todo el valor que podía por la situación que estaba.

─Pues me da igual tu opinión te llevaré a rastras de aquí si es necesario−volviendo a su estado fiero.

─¡Mama, escúchame debo decirle algo importante, quiero decirte porque vivo con la güerita!

Pero mi suegra no le hace caso para nada y mi Natsuki como última opción corre a la ventana y de manera milagrosa puede abrirla después de sus miles de intentos logra la proeza, preguntándome para que deseaba hacer eso, no creo que la ayude para nada, tomar un aire para el sofocón por este escenario no la ayudara.

─¡Tienes que escucharme si no lo haces me aviento!−Le dice con amenaza la joven de ojos jades con determinación, mientras se queda en el filo de la cornisa de la ventana.

¡Qué! Me asusto por esa idiotez estamos en el último piso, si lo hace se me mata, pero mi suegra creó que le entra lo sensato y parece que va a ceder al fin, debe conocer mejor a su hija, toma su mano al borde del muro, para que no lo haga y van a comenzar a dialogar civilizadamente, toco mi pecho con alivio por considerar un poco de calma.

─Lo que te diré es verdad y no creas que te estoy cuenteando, tengo pruebas científicas−Le dice la joven Kuga, bajando su guardia sus ojos muestran inocencia al sentir la mano de su madre que la toma con mucha confianza, sentía que el lazo familiar las unía eternamente.

─Mi bestia…−La señora Kuga baja su cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de su hija con potencia.

−No llores mama−Le expresa con comprensión la joven al creer que por eso tenía la cabeza baja.

−Mi querida bestia…−Silabea con un tono muy bajo− ¡regla Kuga numeró treinta!−Le dice con ojos desquiciados al levantar el rostro de manera maquiavélica.

─¿Mami?−Su mirada de cachorro desprotegido sale a relucir, al notar la mirada asesina de Saeko.

─¡Nunca amenaces a tu madre pedazo de animal!

Su abuela empuja a mí Natsuki hacia fuera del ventanal sin misericordia alguna, me tambaleo de la impresión siento que en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento, ¡acabo de quedar viuda y sin casarme!

─¡Me caigo!─dice una voz al borde del precipicio, la joven ve el abismo en el que se haya y patalea en el aire con más desespero y se aferra en la pared para tener apoyo.

─Pues sostente bien.−Le dice con tranquilidad Saeko al ver su obra consolidada.

Mi alma viene a mi cuerpo al notar los dedos de Natsuki aferrándose en la barandilla, cálmense mis bocetos su mama es fuerte no caerá su agarre es férreo, mi suegra debe recapacitar esto ya es demasiado.

Se acerca a su hija, creyendo malamente que la ayudara a subir, no voy a su ayuda, no obstante escucho un crack sordo, mis ojos se abren aterrorizados por ver como esa señora apachurro una mano de mi Nat, esa acción la desestabiliza dejándola que se sostenga ya solo con una mano, para fortuna de mis bocetos Natsuki tiene huesos de hierro y solo sacude su mano entumida y vuelve aferrarse en el barandal como si nada hubiera pasado.

─Uff, ni me dolió─Dice en tono de burla la joven, mientras sonreía sin miedo a caer al considerar que se aferró ya bien a la cornisa.

Dios mío como pica a mi suegra de esa manera Nastuki acaso en verdad desea morir, está al borde del precipicio y aun así la reta.

─Ya veremos si te sigue esa sonrisa de sinvergüenza después de las preguntas que te haré─Le dice igual de sosegada Saeko.

─¿Después de que me interrogues, me escucharas?─Le dice con entusiasmo la joven, ya que miraba la oportunidad perfecta de explicar el desbarajuste.

─Si quedas entera, puede que te escucho.−Le dice sin importancia.

Estas Kuga acaban de hacer el trato más siniestro que he visto, mi suegra coloca al ras su tacón en los dedos de Natsuki.

─Cada respuesta que no me guste, ¿sabes lo que sucederá verdad?−Lo dice siseando peligrosamente.

Sostengo el aliento mientras veo que vuelve el terror en las pupilas de Natsuki, traga grueso y asiente nerviosamente, mientras sigue colgada en ese abismo.

─¿Estas embarazada?−Le sale con tono de miedo a la señora Saeko.

¡Me quedo congelada ella sabe sobre mis bocetos!

─¡Yo no estoy embarazada!─Le dice con nerviosismo y con la mirada ansiosa.

Técnicamente eso es cierto, yo soy la embarazada, pero a su abuela eso no basta al ver las pupilas dilatadas de su interrogada, Natsuki no sabe mentir es una virtud muy bella, pero en este caso va a ser devastador y por consiguiente pisa un dedo dejando ahora su mama con solo nueve sosteniendo su cuerpo.

─¡Señora!

La llamo alarmada para que dejara de torturar a mi pareja, pero Mei se interpone en mi camino, forcejeo con la pelirroja que ahora me doy cuenta posee una fuerza abrumadora, recordando que había leído que esta mujer en su juventud fue una alpinista de renombre, por ese tiene esa entereza envidiable.

─No la dejes intervenir Mei que después seguirá ella, solo que esto es por turnos.−Lo dice perversamente.

Trago grueso por la amenaza y con eso mi Natsuki logra liberar solo una mano y me señala la puerta.

─Huye, yo tengo la situación controlada.

Me sonríe con seguridad, mientras le magullan otro dedo y se vuelve a escuchar otro crack, en sinónimo que le quedan solo ocho dedos para sostenerse y yo solo miro a Mei con odio por impedirme ayudar a mi mujer.

─Mi bestia, siguiente pregunta ¿qué haces viviendo con esa víbora?─resopla con furia.

Creo que el conflicto de en vez de minorar se pondrá a peor, ya que esa señora envolvió su bufanda, muy bella por cierto, digo esa bufanda del demonio está en el cuello de Natsuki asfixiándola mientras con sus pies sigue en los dedos y como veo no piensa dejar de torturarla hasta escuchar la verdad… Pensando que su madre muy difícilmente se librara de esta situación.

" **En otro lado de la ciudad, en específico un lugar escondido en medio de la nada, se encuentra Jin junto con Ho, le da una palmada de felicitaciones por hacer lo ordenado"**

−Que mentira tan mas grandiosa, mira que decirle a Saeko que yo le ordene a Shizuru seducir a mi hija fue muy acertado de tu parte−Se ríe con arrogancia−Jamás escuchara las palabras de mi hija ya que creerá que esta envenenada por mí.

−Pero de qué sirve lo que hice, si me di cuenta que a la señorita le gusta Fujino−Lo dice con aflicción−¡Le gusta Fujino!−Lo dice con rabia−¿Por qué? espera un hijo de otro, fue quien la arruino, ¿Por qué con ella? Y no se fijó en mi.−Lo dice dolida.

"Jin coloca sus manos en su bolsillo no interesado mucho en ello, ya que él cree que solo son celos de la rubia y su hija no tiene ningún interés romántico en Shizuru, solo la apoya para darle la contra a él, sintiéndose el centro del universo como siempre el hombre rubio de buen aspecto"

−Pues debes hacer trampa si te sientes en desventaja−Le dice Jin sin ningún titubeo en su voz.

−¿Trampa? ¿Cómo?

"el rubio le extiende unos documentos a la joven que lo ve con desorientación"

−Te traje aquí en medio de la nada, porque este sitio Shizuru mando hacer el resto de la colección, es humanamente imposible que ella se encargue de todo, solo podrá diseñar el diseño principal, pero lo demás está aquí, fue difícil encontrar este sitio, pero con un poco de dinero el mundo se mueve−Sonríe maliciosamente el rubio, mientras acomodaba sus puños quisquillosamente, daba instrucciones con su mirada a sus escoltas que se posicionaban en las esquinas del negocio donde realizaban patrones en clandestinidad, los guardaespaldas de Jin, que poseían varios botes en sus manos, comienzan esparcir un líquido en las paredes de la construcción.

−¿Qué piensa hacer?−Le dice con duda la rubia, ya que no entendía el punto de estar ahí.

−Aplastar a tu enemigo, no debes tener piedad para deshacerte del subordinado que no acata mis reglas.−Lo dice con desdén, sus escoltas terminan de verter el líquido inflamable en ese inmueble, mientras Jin le pone en la mano de Erstin un encendedor.−Acabala.

−Pero−La rubia tiembla con temor al notar, que está a punto de hacer algo imperdonable.

−No hay peros−Le susurra con malicia−Sin este lugar no podrá completar la colección ya que solo posera la mitad de ella y las reglas de concurso son estrictas y sabes que con eso perderá la competitividad.

−Esto ya es ir muy lejos−Alega con demencia la rubia.

−Acaso Shizuru no está seduciendo a tu querida señorita rastreramente.

−Esa desleal mujer está cegándola con sus encantos−Lo dice celosamente.

−Entonces resguarda a mi hija y como recompensa será tuya.−Sus palabras manipuladoras hacen efecto, notando la mirada de la joven llena de rencor.

−¡Yo amo a Natsuki, más que esa mujer!

−Entonces destruye a Shizuru…

 **Minutos después…**

"Erstin solo observa como el sitio quedo en cenizas y se da la vuelta junto con Jin, dispuesta a realizar ya lo que sea con tal de quedarse con el amor de su vida"

 **"Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad, Takahashi silba con sadismo sentado en una silla militar plegada, en su izquierda un refresco y a su derecha palomitas, se nota levemente una sonrisa solo un experto podría descifrar lo que ese rostro frio transmite, Lina que apenas se desocupaba de revisar unos catálogos de moda de su empresa, se acerca con curiosidad y le cuestiona si hay una novedad"**

─Pues solo que su nieta siguió mi consejo muy bien en su deber marital─Lo dice con satisfacción─Pero no concluyo para desconsuelo de Fujino.─Saca manos de espuma que usan los aficionados y da pulgar abajo en descontento, ya que sus facciones frías no podían expresar su malestar.

─¿…?─La anciana decide tomar los binoculares y ver qué sucede para tener tan contento a su escolta.─¡Mi cachorro!−Dice con espanto Lina al ver balancear el cuerpo de un lado a otro en el abismo de la joven de ojos jades.

─Ah, también vino Saeko sama y está matando a su nieta.−Lo dice con pereza, mientras se introducía una palomita en la boca y seguía viendo el espectáculo.

─¡Takahashi!─Le dice alterada Lina─¡Detén a Saeko!

"El escolta da doble pulgar abajo con dos manos espuma, en descontento ante esa orden"

─Me cae mejor Saeko sama, mi ser no puede ir en contra de alguien tan maquiavélicamente perverso.

"Lina suspira y entiende que su escolta no va a mover un dedo por ayudar a Natsuki, respira pesadamente y en segundos pone su mirada azul afilada, esa que pocas veces mostraba solo en sus años enérgicos fue la más popular en su rostro"

─Entonces me haré cargo personalmente de Kuga san.−Dice Lina con determinación.

"A Takahashi se le cae las manos de espuma por la noticia y se levanta ya con seriedad"

─¿Mi señora está segura de confrontar a Saeko sama? La última vez no salió tan bien a su favor, usted me relato que perdió contra ella.−Le dice solemne el hombre de mirada cerúlea, mientras se inclinaba con respeto.

─Si lo se…−Lo dice con pesadez la anciana al no quedarle de otra que confrontar a la que una vez fue su acérrima enemiga.

−¿Defenderá a Fujino sama?

−No hay opción mis herederos están en problemas, me toca amparar a mi futura descendencia.

 **"Lina sale del departamento dispuesta hablar con Saeko… Entretanto en otra parte de la ciudad, unos periodistas salían satisfechos con la nota de sociales más jugosas de ese año, la publicarían ese mismo día como exclusiva en el periódico de la tarde, mientras una pelirroja de ojos violeta aprieta sus manos con satisfacción, se gira y nota la mirada verde limón recriminatoria"**

─¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías era un alma caritativa que puede dejar que medio mundo me humille? También puedo sacar las uñas cuando es necesario.─Le dice resentidamente.

¿Dolor? ¿Por qué demonios siento dolor en verla hacer semejante bajeza en contra de su exestúpido? Después de todo ese chihuahua era un desgraciado, sin embargo que esta revancha la única que saldrá mal parada es mi vieja por eso debo detenerla.

─Ahora debo liquidar tu cuenta.

Ya la oí hablando de esa desgraciada cuenta, que si hubiera sabido que este sería el coste me habría echado a la ruca esa desde el principio.

─No te dejaré.

Le digo que ni en sus sueños más descabellados dejaré que pague una sinvergüenza de la que yo me metí solita, no deje que tocaran a mi virginal, menos consentiré que toquen a mi vieja, a mí no me saldrá una ornamenta.

─¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo permiso?─Mai le dice con odio en cada palabra.

Controlar a mi vieja dolida es casi imposible por eso le hable a la bestia para poder contener a su nueva hermana, ¿pero que hace esa idiota? no me contesta ningún mensaje y la crisis tan grave que me cargo es monumental.

─Tengo la cita con Midori en una hora.

Me lo dice con descaro e indiferencia, pues se me revuelve el estómago de imaginar a mi Mai haciéndole cosas a esa anciana decrépita, bueno ni tan anciana y menos decrépita, pero que tal que le gusta lo que le hace Midori en la cama, esa desgraciada se le nota mucho más experiencia que la mía y para qué negarlo eso me pudre.

No puedo más en serio mi capacidad de autocontrol es mucha, pero ahora no pienso muy bien ya que estoy planeando algo descabellado, guiado por un sentimiento posesivo que nunca he tenido antes, podía compartir a cuanta conquista me pusieran enfrente, pero por alguna razón a Mai no podría.

Sigo a mi vieja de cerca sé que nota mi presencia, pero le vale y a mí también me vale que me note, saco un cigarrillo mientras la sigo por el estacionamiento, una bocanada y ya revise el área, dos bocanadas y me cercioró que no haya ningún metiche revoloteando, tercera bocanada observó que mi Mai me echa una mirada de muerte.

─¡No fumes!

Pues como agua va, tiro el cigarrillo lo más lejos que puedo como si el condenado tuviera veneno, ni mi madre tenía tanta autoridad sobre mí, al ver que cumplí su orden se sube a su auto igual de iracunda.

Plan en proceso desarrollándose, me suelto a correr para introducirme en el auto empujo a mi peor es nada adueñándome del volante.

─¿Que te sucede Nao?

Me gruñe, pero me vale madres, acelero este grandioso auto dispuesta a ir donde nadie nos encuentre por una temporada.

─¡Detente!─Le dice Mai con demencia.

─¿Terminaras esa locura de querer planchar con el diablo ese?─Mi ceño se frunce y mi voz sale ¿celosa?

─No, es mi deber saldar tu cuenta.−Lo dice tercamente, aun sintiéndose muy dolida y ofendida por ser estafada por Nao.

Con esa respuesta la mando muy lejos no le hago caso a sus idiotas peticiones, me insulta por minutos, me pega con la palma de sus manos en el hombro, que con esos golpecitos ni a una mosca mataría, porque un solo golpe de Natsuki serían fatales lo de mi vieja dan cosquillas…

Llegamos a un terreno extenso y en medio de este una cabaña enorme se deslumbra unos cordones amarillos la rodean clausurando el sitio, pero me da igual y de todos modos me introduzco en ella, mi vieja cree que al parar el auto se podrá ir, pero ese no es el caso, al momento la cargo para llevármela adentro de ese lugar, me muevo en medio de las sombras de la propiedad al no poseer los servicios básicos de alumbramiento, pero no tropiezo con nada ya que conozco con la palma de mi mano, mi infancia y adolescencia fue aquí.

Coloco a mi alocada Mai en la recamara que fue de mi madre.

─¿Qué haces?─Dice asombrada por el lugar tan desgastado, pero dándose cuenta que antes de ser descuidado esa cabaña fue ostentosa.

─Estás secuestrada temporalmente.

La amarro de sus manos y piernas para que no haga ninguna travesura.

─¡Eso es un delito!−Alterada por escuchar las intenciones de Nao.

─¿Así?−Su rostro muestra desinterés total y sigue amarrando a Mai con maestría− ¿en serio es delito? Mmm que mortificación.

Ni me suda esa tontería.

─¿Por qué lo haces?−Le suelta con recriminación y ver las amarres en su cuerpo.

─No te dejaré que te enchufes con la ruca esa.−Le digo con recelo.

─Pero sí ni me amas, ¿Acaso estas enojada por no obtener dinero y me haces esto?−Sus ojos violeta brillan de resentimiento.

Le doy una mirada de advertencia para acallarla no quiero que hable del maldito dinero aquí, es la casa de mi madre.

−Tengo una cita con Midori.−Le dice con fiereza.−Hoy pagare tu deuda así que suéltame.−Le sisea sus intenciones a la joven de ojos verde limón.−Es más usa mi cuerpo para pagar todos tus desfalcos.

Me saca de quicio que me diga esa idiotez, no la voy a compartir ni con mi sombra.

−Pues fíjate nomas que solo conmigo, puedes realizarlo.

Me subo arriba de ella desabrochando su ropa la acaricio férreamente y sigo con mi rabieta, de imaginarla con esa ruca.

─¡Ahora lo que te faltaba me vas a violar!−Le dice en tono enojado, pero su mirada se notaba todo lo contrario, al sentir un poco de gusto al percibir la posesividad de Nao.

Ese fue golpe seco, retumba fuertemente esa frase, gritos de mi madre invaden mis recuerdos y ese desgraciado con ella, me levanto como lumbre de arriba de Mai, me giro enseguida perturbada y desorientada.

−¿Nao?−Le dice con sorpresa al ver las facciones trastornadas de la joven.

─¡…!

Me salgo de la habitación agitada y me recuesto en la puerta sacando mi celular temblorosa y mandándole un mensaje a la virginal, pidiéndole o mejor dicho suplicándole que venga que la necesito mucho, estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, que hace años no tenía y no quiero que mi vieja vea esta faceta en mi… En verdad no lo deseo…

 **"Entretanto en el departamento, Natsuki sigue colgando del edificio y Shizuru sigue forcejeando con Mei y las cosas no pintan para mejorar"**

─¡Güera tapa tus oídos!

Me ve rarito, pero no debe oír nada mi mama puede que suelte una imprudencia, me había ganado el pánico, sin embargo al recordar a mis gemelas en peligro se me paso levemente, pero Kiyohime me manda muy lejos con su mirada de que no me haría caso en ningún momento.

Ahora entro en doble pánico al notar a una iracunda Saeko y una sacada de onda mala leche güera embarazada, mi jefa del alma pone la iniciativa de atacar como tiene costumbre y me va interrogar con más ímpetu, giro a la derecha es cuando me doy cuenta de una persona en específico, ¿qué hace aquí la mama de Mai? ¡A quién demonios le importa eso!, cuando mi mama me está matando poco a poco.

─¿Serás madre?

Trago grueso esto se va a poner infernal no me esperaba la pregunta directa a la yugular, esta encabronada que ni contándole un chiste de pepito se reiría.

Mis piernas tiemblan apenas me puedo sostener al verle el rostro furibundo de mi santa madre, que me va a dar más en la madre cundo le confirme que será abuela.

Miro a la güera tocando a nuestras gemelitas y poder darle la cara a la iracunda, mi mami del alma alza una ceja soltando un rugido de disgusto por la expresión de cariño que le mande a Kiyohime.

─¿Acaso te volviste loca? Porque tengo la medida perfecta para volverte cuerda─le dice mordazmente.

Saeko con una carota de pocas pulgas hace que sude, mis gotas en la frente se precipitan, la ardilla se murió hace unos pisotones atrás, mis manos vibran casi como si tuviera párkinson, los vahídos me comienzan azotar en mi ser, por la falta de aire mi mama presiona re bien mi cuello con esa bufanda, aun al borde del precipicio no cede su enojo.

─Ni te atrevas a desmayarte, porque hasta inconsciente te saco la verdad.─Le dice casi saliéndole llamas en su voz.

Con esa amenaza recompongo mi estado casi furibundo, en medio de la tortura.

─Y dime con un demonio si serás madre, no he dormido bien por esa mortificación─Suelta con terror la matriarca.

Ay santa esperanza de los desvalidos, ya me abandonaste canija, ya que la esperanza se me va con esto, doy mis últimas palabras la razón moriré, soltaré la sopa ya me había resignado a ser descuartizada, cuando entra el catrín al departamento hecho un mariquita, abraza las piernas de mi güera me da un retorcijón que si pudiera lo agarro de su flacucho ser y lo estrello en la pared.

─¿Por qué?─Desoladamente habla el pelinegro con aspecto mal trecho, pegado con Shizuru, mientras Mei alza una ceja y se aleja de la peli ocre, ya que su repudio con Reito no podía disimularlo.

El catrín se le ven los ojos ofuscados y trae un periódico consigo y se lo da a Shizuru mientras se desmorona el idiota ese, que sigue abrazándola, ¡maldito!

─¿Yo que le hice a Tokiha para que hiciera eso?−Lo dice con angustia−Si la trate con mucho respeto todos los años de noviazgo y compromiso−sigue devastado Reito al leer de nuevo la nota−Mi padre me quitara las tarjetas y las propiedades.

Uy no sé qué le hizo Mai, pero la felicito con toda mi alma, mira que hacer llorar a esta flor del jardín debe ser mucho, pero ni modo se pone de pechito para salvarme, me las cobraré por andar de coscolino con mí Kiyohime.

─Mama vas a hacer abuela y el culpable es ese sujeto.

Lo acuso vilmente como lo realice con Yamada, a Saeko se le enciende las pupilas y con esa distracción me suelta, agarro aire al sentir mis pulmones ahora rebosando de vital elemento.

Agarro fuerzas contando hasta cien, mi güera aprovecha para acercarse a mí sobando mis dedos enrojecidos, resoplo un poco y como si esto fuera una abdominal más escalo el muro rápidamente de la ventana, tomo a la güera en mis brazos y salimos de ese lugar peligroso, corro con todo lo que puedo sé que la mariquita de Reito será buen señuelo, de algo debe servir ese idiota.

Llego al estacionamiento nos subimos a la moto como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero el gorilón está aquí y me detiene con su semblante serio.

─Es peligroso llevarla en ese vehículo en su estado, Fujino sama se ve pálida parece que el susto la fatigó mucho.−Le dice el hombre apuesto apuntando a la peli ocre, lo que sus ojos ágiles notan.

Sus palabras me congelan, es cierto como demonios se me ocurre subir a mis güeras en Duran, el pánico no me hace pensar bien, toco las manos de Shizuru, están frías y ella está muy callada tomando aliento de manera disimulada, tanto es así que no le hace caso a la presencia del gorilón y siento su cabeza recostarse en mi espalda.

─Su deber es enfrentar a su madre─Lo dice fríamente Takahashi sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

─¿Es su orden?─Le digo refiriéndome que si es orden de mi abuela con temor, mientras abrazo a Shizuru al percatarme que se me quedo dormida en instantes por todo el ajetreo, la tomo en mis brazos con cuidado y el buey ese me da su chaqueta para cubrirla.

─Nadie lo ordeno, es solo mi deseo, es que me es divertido ver su cara de miedo.─Lo dice sádicamente.

Mondrigo gorila, me dan ganas de arrollarlo con Duran, pero ese se ríe maquiavélicamente y este animal se opone en mi camino, poniéndose serio el gusano se acerca sigilosamente y se inclina para susurrarme.

−Shizuru sama la defendió a capa y espada esa es una virtud loable ya que enfrentar a su madre no lo hace cualquiera, por eso su agotamiento es extremo−Mirando a la peli ocre totalmente dormida, ya que para el escolta, esa mujer se ganó su respeto por su entereza− ahora mi señora enfrentará a su madre por usted, ¿dígame acaso es digno que estén cubriéndole siempre la espalda?−Lo dice con cierto enojo el escolta.

−Pero.

Ese gorilón me ve horrible dándome entender que nada de peros.

−¡Debes defender a Shizuru sama, no mi señora!−Le dice tajantemente el escolta.−Además usted la ama.

−¿Amar a Kiyohime?−Pongo mis ojos como plato al escuchar esa bobería.

−No cabe duda es muy despistada, pero ahora mismo le quitaré las vendas de sus ojos, tengo la medida perfecta para medidas extremas como usted.

El buey ese agarra una computadora de no sé dónde mugres la saco y me enseña un video de una manada de Leones.

−Las leonas se ponen en celo−Lo dice con seriedad el escolta apuesto− ronronean, bailan y llaman la atención de los leones, los leones reciben el mensaje, las agarran y...

−¿Eh?−Mis ojos se ensanchan por esta bola de idioteces que suelta el gusano, pero el sigue con su porte serio, no entendiendo ni jota a dónde quiere llegar.

−Le enseñaré cómo funciona la sexualidad y atracción.

−¿Con Leones?−Le digo con desconfianza, pensando que se le boto la canica y feo.

−Sí, para que usted comprenda que tiene su propia leona desde hace mucho−Toma de nuevo su laptop y prosiguen viendo el documental, carraspea Takahashi para seguir su narración−Como decía el león se le echa encima si le gusta la…

 **Entretanto en el departamento de Shizuru**.

"La señora de ojos jade no se lo piensa dos veces y le da un puñetazo certero en la boca del estómago a Reito, que lo deja tirado en el piso, mientras Mei ve con satisfacción al sujeto en esa condición por hacer sufrir a su hija con sus mentiras"

─Soy tan joven─Lo dice con aflicción─¡Cómo te atreves hacerme abuela!─Cambiando sus facciones con desquicio.─No debiste cometer semejante atrocidad─Lo pisa con odio muchas veces, hasta notar que su esposa la detiene al ver casi inconsciente al hombre.

─Amor él no puede ser el padre─Le dice con convicción la pelirroja.

─Es cierto─Le dice sin aliento el pelinegro, con un dedo alzado pidiendo la palabra y lo escuchen en medio de su moribunda existencia por la golpiza que le propinaron─No tengo tan malos gustos─Lo dice tosiendo para tomar aliento, por ser pisoteado de nueva cuenta por Saeko.

─Él es gay─Confirma Mei.

─¿Eh?─Deja de pisotear al sujeto y ve con rareza a su esposa al notar que había pasado una hora torturando el pelinegro─¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

─Perdón, es que estaba disfrutando como lo pisoteas que se me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle─Lo dice con cinismo Mei al ver con repudio a Reito.

─Mai me delato en la prensa─Dice el pelinegro a duras penas─Me quitaran todo─Lo dice atorándosele el llanto en su garganta.

─¿Y?

"Reito se queda paralizado por no importarle para nada su noticia a nadie, mientras Mei se acuclilla para tener una conversación con el hombre"

─¿Tú te burlaste de mi hija por años y quieres que te tenga lastima?

─Mi padre me correrá de la compañía─Lo dice escandalizado aun hundido en su tragedia.

─Reito te ahogas tan fácil en un vaso de agua, tienes oficio puedes trabajar en otra compañía, pero en cambio tú dañaste el corazón de alguien que te amaba con sinceridad, así que deja ese victimismo que me desagrada.─Le sentencia Mei de manera ruda.

─¡¿Entonces Natsuki está embarazada o no?!

"Reito nota la mirada esmeralda encenderse en su contra"

─¡Shizuru ella la hará abuela!─Lo suelta con pánico el pelinegro, mientras cierra los ojos para no ver su embarrada.

─¿Qué?

 **"El pelinegro no se lo piensa dos veces suelta la información con pelos y señas añadiendo lo que había hecho Saya en el proceso, al terminar Reito se desploma en el departamento por los golpes recibidos, Saeko no cree tal noticia, mientras Lina a paso calmo entra al departamento y se coloca enfrente de Saeko"**

─Es cierto Shizuru está embarazada de Natsuki.

−¿De esa manipuladora, que es igual que Jin?

"Saeko se pone más iracunda sus ojos destellan muerte, quieren ver sangre mucha sangre"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Quiero agradecer a sus entrañables review a todos sin excepción alguna, que bueno que siga de su agrado y más que ya hemos llegado más a la mitad de este.**_

 _ **Y como diré pueblo aquí estoy XD, no es muy habitual que esté dando la actualización este día, pero bueno a falta de que hacer pues lo haremos jaja ok no, la verdad no quería hacerlas esperar más ya ayer revise el capítulo y pues creo que ya está bien. Contestare algunas de sus preguntas antes de irme a dormir, tengo sueño no me culpen, no he dormido desde ayer 0.0.**_

 _ **Lol.- me preguntas sobre Tomoe, la verdad como tenemos inundados de villanos la historia :) no tenía contemplado a la innombrable, es que me cae mal la muy hija jaja.**_

 _ **Max.- sobre su propuesta indecorosa jaja, bueno déjame le cuento que historias si tengo y son como cuatro, una de vampiros con lobos jiji, otra de dioses, otra muy misteriosa -.-, otra de senseis, hasta llevo escribiendo el otro extra de hola mi hermoso amor, pero eso son como prólogos como empezaron mis fics ideas revueltas en mi mente enferma, sin embargo eh decido primero darle final a esta historia y la de un amor que traspasa el tiempo, cuando ya las haya finalizado, empezare a desarrollar esos fics, para no atrasarme mucho con estas actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Aline.- tienes razon Aline maldita sea, porque no se puede hacer las camas solas y lavarse la ropa :( jaja y que me caiga dinero del cielo para no matarnos doble turno en el trabajo XD. A pues muchas gracias por la felicitación, no me traumo por los años me trauman diciéndome mira ya te salió tu primera cana (el acabose que malos es mi hermano jaja) órale tendré en cuenta ese dicho del secuestro :).**_

 _ **Sé que hay más preguntas y más review que me gustaría atender, pero mi almohada dice duérmete o te saldrá otra ojera y serás un panda reconocido en toda la red -.-. Así que les mando un beso y un saludo afectuoso, es que ya Morfeo me arrastra para ir a sus garras, Espero que disfruten este capítulo hasta la próxima cuídense…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

Nunca me he caracterizado por ser alguien noble o de buenos sentimientos, me educaron para ser la dama de hierro que ocupaba el conglomerado Searrs, la rigidez y la cero tolerancia fue la primera lección que se me dio, me hicieron creer que era la mejor cosa de este mundo o que todo lo demás era basura y como tal debía tratarlo, nadie tenía el valor que yo poseía.

Mi arrogancia era ilimitada tanto fue así que en mi hora casadera me encapriche con un extranjero que estaba comprometido con mi mejor amiga, ese era Joseph un hombre de bello aspecto y algo despistado, mi familia no reparó en ningún detalle hasta que pasara hacer un aditivo más en mis propiedades haciéndomelo mi lindo comodín, creí malamente que podía tener todo si logre comprar el "amor" debía tener cualquier cosa.

Mi concepción de mi único hijo no cambió las cosas, la educación para él fue lo mismo que era para un líder Searrs, era un ciclo vicioso y no iba a cambiar para nada, todo seguía con la misma tendencia, a los dieciocho años de matrimonio Joseph falleció de una enfermedad crónica no sin antes confesarme que nunca me amo y en vez de calmar mi soberbia porque mi compañero de vida nunca tuvo sentimientos por mí, me encumbraba más y no bajaba ese sentimiento de sentirme superior, aun cuando me di cuenta de que Jin me necesitaba por la pérdida de su padre, jamás le di la atención necesaria que debía ponerle.

Pero un cambio radical se nos daría en nuestra ególatra estirpe Searrs, cuando una emprendedora diseñadora me arribo en un restaurante, mientras revisaba los pormenores de una campaña de moda.

Lo detestaba, en serio detestaba cuando diseñadores de baja categoría querían mi apoyo en mi corporación, me importaba menos que un comino, sus sueños frustrados o lo que viera siendo sus esfuerzos nulos en querer abordarme, recuerdo que con toda la prepotencia que me definía la mande sacar tronando mis dedos, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que esa "frágil niña" derribo a mis escoltas y con una seguridad infinita me decía que solo quería marcarme un error con mi siguiente colección, alegando que esa tendencia era muy mojigata y nada original.

Me burle con ganas de esa chiquilla, como alguien pretendía decirme que tenía un error, era una osadía sin precedentes lo que escuchaba, no obstante esa joven ni siquiera se ofendía por mis muestras prepotentes es más se atrevió a ignorarme de una manera magistral, la verdad no podía dar crédito que alguien me enfrentara con tal aplomo, al terminar de "corregirme" se marchó sin ni quiera hacerme caso a mi orden de que se detuviera, llamando mi atención como nadie lo había hecho antes en mi vida.

Ahí conocí a Saeko Kuga, una novata que apenas tenía un mes en mi compañía y que había detectado un error mío en un diseño que llevaba un año desarrollándolo, un verdadero prodigio que estaba por desbancar a Jin en el puesto general de director en solo semanas, enseguida mande hacer averiguaciones de la joven, supe que procedía de una familia de exportadores que no eran la gran cosa y que estaban por caer en banca rota por una mala jugada del padre de esta.

Al desbancar al arrogante de mi hijo en la dirección de diseño, me impacte mucho, no iba a mover un dedo por Jin, esa era mi regla de oro, aquí tenías que llegar por tus méritos no por la sangre y Saeko cada día me demostraba que era la indicada para ser mi sucesora, porque estaba consiente que mi hijo carecía de liderazgo, pero tenía un problema con Kuga era inmanejable, demasiado testaruda, su audacia chocaba con mi arrogancia extrema y lo que más me enervaba era que solo una jovenzuela, con unas simples palabras desbancaban mis orgullosas y pretenciosas acciones.

Aun así siguió en mi compañía porque en el fondo admiraba ese torbellino de discernimiento e ingenio, paso el tiempo y Saeko ganaba premio sobre premio los accionistas estaban deslumbrados por la valiosa joya que estaba en nuestra compañía, llegando a la cumbre cuando fue premiado una colección completa de su repertorio.

Sopese en que debería hacer y lo había pensado muy bien en esos dos años que tenía de conocerla, y sin más remedio acepte que también deseaba ver que podía hacer esa joven promesa, es más lo anhelaba con entusiasmo, era algo único sentía placer en ver el progreso de alguien, la puse bajo mi tutela por meses para enseñarla de cerca cómo se manejaba la compañía en la cumbre y de nuevo me sorprendió que lo aprendiera sin mucho esfuerzo siendo hasta mejor dirigente que yo.

Arme su futuro en mis manos ya todo lo tenía planeado como siempre, mi arrogancia de querer manipular las vidas de mis alternos era mucha, pero todo este cuento se hizo añicos cuando se me planto en mi oficina y me comunico sobre su embarazo, inconcebible es lo que me llenaba la mente, como mi prodigio podía arruinar así su vida, le ordene que se deshiciera del inconveniente, se negó como la indomable Kuga que era ni siquiera titubeo.

Después me entere que el padre era Jin, fue peor que antes arremetí en su contra con todo mi poder, mi hijo que era igual de soberbio desistió de esa paternidad anteponiendo la compañía que su descendencia, soborne a la familia Kuga para que le dieran la espalda a su hija, moví mis influencias para arruinarla en el mundo de la moda, todo eso con tal de orillar a mi joven promesa doblar las manos y suplicarme piedad, pero nunca entendí que esa joven no nació para bajar la cabeza ante una injusticia y menos con alguien como yo una escoria ni más ni menos, ya que Saeko Kuga nació para ser una temible e intachable mujer.

En mi vejez entendí que la soberbia y esa bola de idioteces no sirven de nada, que el poder solo nublo mi camino y más al ver como Jin se hizo mi reflejo mismo de mi pasado.

Vislumbré demasiado tarde que mi manera de ser había destruido la vida de Joseph, la de mi hijo y la de mi nieta.

Soy todo un caso, perdí eh hice perder a mis seres queridos cosas valiosas, no quiero cometer el mismo error, quiero defender a mis bisnietas importándome menos que la madre sea Shizuru, quiero hacer algo bien para variar…

"Lina tose levemente dándole entender a Mei que si le hacia el favor de calmar ese huracán, la pelirroja que estaba entretenida buscando en la lista de nombre para él bebe se recompone su actitud y toma una seria"

Su esposa debe tener la capacidad de calmar a Saeko san, espero pacientemente que eso suceda, ya que he decidido intervenir a favor de mi nieta que ni siquiera puede estar de pie frente a su madre y no se lo reprocho se necesita ser muy cualificado para ese trabajo.

Mei parece que tiene una estrategia para hacerme el labor más fácil, mientras eso acontece le ordeno a uno de mis escoltas que se lleven al hombre que esta inconsciente en el piso, no deseo que se entere de lo que sucede aquí si se llega a despertar, además ocupo de que Takahashi lo interrogue a fondo por las dudas que tengo.

─¡Saeko serás una abuela guapísima!─Le guiñe el ojo coquetamente la pelirroja.−Cuando sea visto una tan joven y moderna.

"Lina blanquea los ojos por oír semejantes palabras y al notar a Saeko desquiciarse más e ir por un arma blanca a la cocina"

─¿Qué?─Se encoje de hombros la pelirroja para ella dio un buen punto a favor del bebé.

Suspiro fuertemente parece que tendré que ser quien deba tener todo el trabajo.

─Saeko san cálmate─Llamo con tono neutro a la que antes fue mi gran rival, sé que es imposible calmarla en ese estado, pero a mi favor mis años de experiencia me respaldan eso te da colmillo, siendo sinceros soy la única que podría tranquilizarla.

─¡No me quiero calmar!─Dice con estruendo mientras afilaba con afán el cuchillo que se robó de la alacena.

─La que está embarazada es Shizuru no Natsuki─Tratando de suavizar ese camino espinoso, por ver la rabia de esta súper diseñadora.

─¡Que no!─Decía mientras revisaba el filo del objeto con uno de sus cabellos y mirar que se cortaba perfectamente en dos.

─No es culpa de Natsuki, es más ni de Fujino en este caso, lo escuchaste fue culpa de Saya una ginecóloga se quiso vengar de mala manera, por la presunción de Shizuru.−Le explicó concisamente, mientras mi expresión sigue suave y calma.

─¡Jamás lo aceptaré, soy muy joven para ser abuela!─Da unas estocadas en el aire para preparar la carnicería.

─Pero amor es grandioso tendremos un bebé así de chiquito.−La pelirroja, casi le salen estrellitas en los ojos por escuchar que habrá niño en la familia, que sigue en el paraíso de los biberones.

Ni las palabras entusiastas de Mei le llegan a Saeko, algo aquí está pasando al notar tanta negatividad, el problema no es por ser joven, ella no es frívola, aunque alegue eso con demencia, es otra cosa lo percibo, pero aún no sé cuál es el punto del problema.

─¿Tienes miedo Saeko?

Sus ojos jades chocan contra los míos furiosos, esa energía potente de liderazgo que posee quiere aplastarme por mi cuestionamiento, ya que movió una fibra en su interior, no reconozco esa reacción está muy alterada.

─¿A que le tienes miedo?−Le preguntó con ahínco ya que vi una abertura en esa muralla inquebrantable.

─¡A nada!−Le dice con estruendo.−Y además no tienes derecho a cuestionar mis sentimientos−Le dice en tono grave la Kuga mayor, enojándola al saber que Lina se ponía en un plan demasiado sumiso para su gusto.

─Ciertamente no poseo ningún derecho en cuestionarte−Le expreso con sinceridad−No la tengo ni moral, ni éticamente soy la adecuada.

−Entonces no intervengas en mis asuntos Lina−Le da una mirada de reproche a la presidenta de la compañía Searrs.−No lo hagas.

Siento su resentimiento que merecido lo tengo, pero en fin, no puedo cambiar mis pecados del pasado, solo puedo mirar hacia delante.

−Saeko san, pero aun así debo intervenir aunque no sea tu deseo−Con voz tenue lo dice−quiero informarte que Shizuru tiene cuatro meses de embarazo.

Le tiro otra piedra sutilmente no puedo agredirla con soberbia o cualquiera de esos ademanes que antes poseía, con sinceridad y colocando bien mis palabras logro desestabilizar, sin embargo Saeko es fuerte no demuestra su debilidad fácilmente, no por nada es peor que una dama de hierro.

─¡No tendré ningún nieto!−Lo dice con sobresalto, moviéndose con locura por el departamento.

─Claro que no lo tendrás si quieres agredirla con eso−señalándole el cuchillo que poseía la mujer de ojos jades− su embarazo es de riesgo me lo confirmo su ginecóloga, no debiste confrontarla en su estado, puede que Shizuru no sea la mujer más sensible del mundo ni la más fiable, pero tendrá nuestra descendencia aunque sea respétala por eso.

Otra flecha bien ubicada que hace al fin bajar esa arma y un poco la rabieta en contra de la futura madre de sus nietas, se niega con aberración al no querer ver la verdad, esta ofuscada lo percibe, palpo su gran miedo, ¿pero que le tendrá tanto pavor esta mujer indomable?

─No es de mi hija, esa es una loquera, la están engañando con esa farsa, es tan ingenua que aún cree que existe el ratón de los dientes.−Se excusa rápido en su mente, para no dar crédito a lo que le confirman una y otra vez, quiere sentir una leve esperanza que sea equivoco en esa información.

─Eso mismo te dije de Natsuki que no era de mi hijo, para no hacerme cargo de ella, ¿serás como yo? ¿Abandonaras a tu sangre?

−¡Ser como tú!−Le dice con ira−¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda ser tan ruin?−su tono irónico sale a relucir.

−No lo sé dímelo tú, ¿quieres desbancarme del puesto de ser la peor abuela del mundo?, ya que agredir a la mama de tus nietos te subirá a ese puesto como espuma.

Veo el titubeo en su mirada jade, eso me indica que estoy por buen camino de sepultar al volcán ardiente y dejar relucir la verdadera razón de su oposición, pero se quiere escabullir- al notar que va a la puerta de seguro a seguir a mi cachorro, sin embargo no la dejaré.

─¡Saeko san!−Llamo su atención con mi voz enérgica−Si en verdad quieres seguir bien mis pasos, dile a Natsuki que abandone a su sangre o peor aún exígele a Shizuru para que aborte, es más soborna a sus padres para que la abandonen a su suerte, después de todo ese el ejemplo que te di.

Con esa sentencia la detengo y se queda estática sin decirme absolutamente nada, me levanto para retirarme de aquí, es testaruda no dejara caer su muralla si me ve aquí, pero sé que logre mi objetivo, cuando se trata de amor Saeko es la persona más sensata del mundo, por eso le dejaré el resto a Mei confió en que pueda confortar su corazón.

 **"Saeko pone su mano en su rostro para tapar su mirada al notar que Lina se había ido, sintiendo que su cuerpo comienza a temblar levemente se detiene en el mueble de la sala de estar"**

─Soy tan joven aun, no lo puedo asimilar es muy pronto.−Lo dice con aprensión.

─Saeko─Le dice Mei con ternura mientras la abraza con apoyo.

─Es un compromiso tan grande─Lo enuncia con voz ronca la hermosa mujer de cabello cobalto.

─¿...?

─Tengo tanto miedo Mei.─Lo dice con angustia, levanta su mirada jade, llena de terror que no puede ocultárselo más a nadie, que se aferra al pecho de su esposa.

En verdad estoy en pánico que tal que vuelve ocurrir eso…

 _ **Flash back.**_

−Señora Kuga−Le dice un doctor con semblante serio, para llamar su atención−Su hija nació muy frágil, lo sentimos…, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, solo un milagro podría salvarla−El hombre guarda un minuto de silencio al ver la reacción de la madre, esperaba a una joven tirársele en llanto o reclamarle por lo que le pasaba, pero eso no ocurría para su sorpresa, solo veía a una joven concentrada viendo a su hija, escuchándolo pero sin responder a ninguna de su noticia−Ya se le autorizo la entrada para que pueda verla antes de que suceda lo inevitable− le da las tristes noticias a la joven madre que aun sorteando todos los obstáculos, ahí estaba junto a su recién nacida como una roca.

Miro a mi pequeña en ese cristal, donde resguarda su tierna fragilidad, pero no daré muestra de esta tristeza que me quiere consumir, debo mostrarle que su madre es fuerte y que la protegeré de cualquier peligro, me giro a mis alrededores, los que están en esta área están acompañados de sus familiares, lloros por doquier se escuchan, apoyándose entre sí, en su desesperación por las malas nuevas de sus hijos, sin embargo estoy sin nadie que me acompañe en este momento tan difícil y doloroso.

Mis padres rezan por tu muerte para no ser la ruina de la familia Kuga, Jin ese ni hay que nombrarlo, uno se equivoca solo una vez en la vida con eso aprenderé de mis errores y Lina ya no me interesa su proceder, ya que todos se pueden ir al demonio con su prepotencia y sus bajos escrúpulos, con mi amor es más que suficiente.

Por medio de los guantes esterilizados, acuno el cuerpecito de mi hija, solo con acariciar su tierna piel se me olvidan todas las atrocidades que pase por tenerla y me recargo de una energía haciéndome más fuerte y más temible de lo que he sido.

−Mi Natsuki nunca estarás sola, siempre te protegeré−Mis ojos son férreos−No le hagas caso a esos mata sanos esos nunca saben nada, lo único que hacen es chuparte el dinero−Le alego con enojo− mírate estás fuerte y llena de vida−beso la mejilla pálida de mi recién nacida mirando su débil respiración, afirmando lo que los doctores dicen sobre su gravedad−tú saldrás bien librada de esta, debes hacerle compañía a la desquiciada de tu madre−Lo dice con voz ronca.−No me dejes por favor.

Le digo suplicante, se me cristalizan mis ojos por sentir más débil su respiración, se le marcan las costillas y el abdomen le sube y le baja de manera exagerada, se supone que entre para despedirme, sin embargo me niego a ese hecho, aunque mire que es ya lo inevitable no quiero aceptarlo.

−Mi Natsuki Kuga.

Se me apretuja el corazón al ya no sentir su respiración.

−Parece que tu madre no podrá evitar llorar mi pequeña.

Tapo mi boca con angustia un llanto ahogado sale de mí, agacho mi mirada llena de dolor, por creerla perdida, sin embargo sus frágiles dedos aprietan mi mano con debilidad, la observo con aturdimiento es como si me diera una esperanza enorme de que sé, que me ha dado la oportunidad de ser una madre para ella, ya que será un torbellino de fuerza de ese modo te criaré.

−Tú serás más bestial de lo que tu madre lo ha sido, de eso me encargo yo…

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

─¿Por qué tienes miedo? si es maravilloso ser abuela es como ser madre por segunda vez, la experiencia será gratificante, ya verás será tu alegría tu nieto.─Lo dice entusiasmada Mei.

─Por eso mismo, digo es igual que ser madre, pero en doble tendré pánico cuando se haga daño─Lo dice aprensivamente─Miedo a que se caiga… terror cuando se enferme y sienta que se me pueda ir de las manos en un instante.─La dura de Saeko no puedo evitarlo más y suelta sus pequeñas lágrimas─Ser madre fue difícil, Natsuki en su niñez fue frágil y aun así se metía en cada situación peligrosa y cuando se me enfermaba era una agonía─su tono es ronco─ ser abuela será una tarea de la que no estoy preparada.

"Sin más la temible Saeko dice su espantoso miedo y ese era no poder proteger a su descendencia, ya que la pobre quedó resentida con la fragilidad de su hija cuando era pequeña"

─Amor ese miedo es inevitable, pero lo superas además seré tu apoyo incondicional.

 **"Mientras Mei reconforta a una Saeko asustada, en el estacionamiento Takahashi termina de narrar el documental, cierra la laptop y ve la mirada impactada de Natsuki"**

−¡Ósea!−Natsuki talla sus ojos con paranoia−Gorilón eres un guarro más guarro que Nao, me hiciste ver porno con animales.−Lo acusa con demencia al recordar la escena grotesca del León sobre la leona.

−Parece que capto el punto aquí−Lo dice con malicia.

Me giro para ver a Kiyohime y señalarme entre ella y yo con aprensión y casi dándome el patatús.

−Yo león, ella leona−Dice con susto.−Con razón se quiere aparear muchas veces.−Asiente recordando lo feroz que podía ser la peli ocre.

−Buen avance−Dice el escolta con satisfacción, aplaude por ver con éxito sus métodos para despertar a la despistada de su letargo de inocencia.

−¡Demonios!−Se acuclilla aun lado con el escolta y muestra poco de cordura−Tendré mi manada con Kiyohime y ella tendrá nuestros cachorros en una cueva.−Lo dice con mucha curiosidad recordando el documental donde daban a luz a sus crías.

−Bueno lento el avance−Lo dice con desilusión el escolta al ver que aun necesitaba más documentales para entrenar a la muchacha.−un consejo no le diga a Shizuru sama que tendrá las gemelas en una cueva, la sepulta viva por decir esas locuras.

Bueno después de la advertencia del gorilón sobre mis palabras, me levanto decidida.

−Ingresaré y le diré a mi mama que ya tengo a mi manada con la güera.−Lo dice más resuelta que nunca.

−No aún no, debemos dejar a Shizuru sama descanse un poco, antes de que regresen ahí.

−Oye maldito gusano di las cosas importantes con orden siempre empiezas dándolas al revés.−lo acuso por ese detalle.

−Es que así es más divertido.

Demonios este gorilón es loco, chismoso, mirón, mientras sigo alegando con el chismoso mi abuela llega como un fantasma y me abraza con cariño.

−Mi cachorro todo está bien ahora.

No sé si lo dice por mi o por ella, ya que mi abuela parece algo triste, me da un tremendo beso en la frente y ve a Kiyohime en mis brazos y solo suspira con nostalgia.

−No destruiré a la mama de mis bisnietos, aunque sea subalterna de mi hijo−Lo susurra como una promesa para ella misma.

Sin más mi abuela se retira, Takahashi la sigue y yo me quedo abrazando a mi güera, esperando que se reponga del susto de conocer a la bestia mayor…

 **"Mientras tanto lo que acontece en la cabaña afueras de la ciudad, en la pesadumbre de la oscuridad de dicho sitio, una pelirroja sigue en su llamado insistente"**

−¿Nao?... ¿Nao?... ¡Nao!

He estado hablándole desde ya hace mucho tiempo y solo escucho su respiración dificultosa afuera de esta habitación, que solo es alumbrada por una leve vela que se consume lentamente.

Me quito los amarres que me puso y lo logro con maestría, mi madre después de todo me lo enseño, como ella decía es algo que un alpinista debe aprender.

No sé qué está planeando Nao, quizás desea engañarme de nuevo y sea una de sus artimañas para hacerme caer en sus redes.

No estoy dispuesta que me vean la cara, así que le diré sus cuantas verdades.

−¡Nao!

Abro la puerta para enfrentarla de una vez y lo que me encuentro me deja impactada, está en una esquina, mientras agitaba su cabeza violentamente.

−¿Que te sucede?

−Todo está bien−susurra para sí misma la joven de ojos verde limón−Ya paso−Tapa sus oídos con frenetismo−El ya no está aquí−sus ojos están abiertos de desquicio−Ya no puede hacerte daño mama.

La tomo de los hombros para que reaccione y solo se aferra a mi cintura aun confundiéndome con su madre, la separo de mí, para notar con susto su mirada perdida en un abismo, esta no es la misma Nao sinvergüenza que deja ver, es alguien que esta fracturada anímicamente y para el peor caso no sé la razón.

−Conseguiré el dinero−Lo balbuce con premura.

Oigo sus incoherencias en el aire que retumban en esta casona antigua.

−Podremos pagar la hipoteca ya verás.−Tartamudea con temor.

Sus ojos desequilibrados me tienen preocupada.

−¡Estafaré a todos lo que pueda!

Atiendo sus sinvergüenzas en su estado, pero esta vez de hacerme enojar me inquietan.

−¡Pero déjalo!−Grita con resentimiento mirando a Mai con locura− no deje que ese sujeto entre de nuevo en nuestras vidas mama, no ocupas estar con él, no ocupamos su dinero, yo te sacaré adelante, no dejes que te vuelva a tocar.

Sus pupilas muestran dilatación, se sumerge más en sus divagaciones, se levanta rápidamente y empieza a golpear con sus puños la puerta de la recamara donde antes me encerró.

−¡Suéltala maldito! ¡Te mataré si no la suelta!

Está haciéndose daño, no quiero verlo, no quiero ver este sufrimiento, volteo mi rostro mientras oigo sus diálogos angustiosos y poco elocuentes, ¿qué debería hacer?, eso es lo que retumba en mi cabeza, al quedar paralizada por esa muestra de rabia, mis manos tiemblan me siento impotente escuchar el sufrimiento que la embarga tengo miedo por esto, sintiéndome una completa inútil por no saber cómo proceder.

−¡Suéltala!−Dice con desquicio la joven de ojos verde limón, dando más puñetazos en la puerta.

No puedo más, no puedo quedarme paralizada como una idiota viendo como se hace daño la abrazo por atrás, llorando por el susto o por la manera que sus manos sangraban por los golpes.

−Todo está bien−Le musitó en el oído.

−¡Déjala maldito!−Dice con paranoia.

−Todo está bien Nao.

−¡Déjala!

−Yo estoy contigo ahora, nada ocurrirá.

Se me jalonea y caemos al piso sin remedio alguno, tomo su rostro para que me enfoque y no siga viendo la puerta con odio.

−¡Tengo que defenderla!−Dice con angustia.−Si no lo hago el…

La sujeto con fuerza y le doy un beso, no sé qué más hacer, es una acción desesperada tratando de que vuelva en sí… pero eso no la calmo para mi desgracia, lo comprendí al percibir un sabor metálico en mi boca...

 **"Mientras tanto Shizuru se mira más renovada y dispuesta a dar su segundo intento y Natsuki estaba con una gota de sudor en su frente por ver esa actitud de la mujer de ojos carmesí"**

−Oye aún podemos tomarlo con paciencia, no hay porque apurarnos a ver el ogro de Saeko.

−Ara, ara.

Me levanta una ceja reprochándome que ya no quiera ir, si hace momentos atrás estaba como una bestia dispuesta a retar a mi madre, pero oigan decirlo que hacerlo hay mucho trecho.

−Ella odia ser abuela de todas las cosas que le puedo hacer esta es la prohibida en sus reglas−Lo digo con temor.−Desde muy pequeña me advirtió que no le diera nietos hasta que ella tuviera arrugas y canas.

−Eso es mucho tiempo tu madre es muy joven para eso−Le dice con asombro por la juventud que ostentaba su suegra.−Hasta parece tu hermana.

Ni como negarlo mi mama está muy conservada y que la confundan con mi hermana, tía, prima o algo relacionado en ese parentesco no se me hace fuera de este mundo.

Pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja debo tomar el toro por los cuernos y no acobardarme, aunque me sepulten viva debo darle su lugar a Kiyohime.

−Vamos pues.

Tomo la mano de la güera y me dirijo a mi muerte prematura…

 **"Entretanto en el departamento Mei esta dándoles besos cortos para reconfortar a Saeko, que esta la toma de la blusa árida de despejar su mente, se le encima y la pelirroja no le ve ningún inconveniente accederle ese desfogue a su esposa, sin embargo entran al departamento Shizuru que solo dice el característico ara y tapa la vista de Natsuki que no entiende ese proceder tan peculiar"**

Mi suegra se las gasta con Mei parece que tienen un romance clandestino y engaña al señor Yamada, por suerte pude impedir que mi Nat viese el desliz de mi suegra.

La señora Kuga cuando me distingue, su mirada antes que me veía con odio puro, me sigue viendo con odio puro para que negar lo obvio.

−¡Mama!−Grita Natsuki con determinación, mientras quitaba la mano de sus ojos y se ponía enfrente de la matriarca Kuga.−¡Me quedaré con Kiyohime, aunque me saques las vísceras o me avientes del edificio más alto no abandonaré a mi manada!

Nos quedamos esperando a oír la sentencia de la señora, mientras siento el apretón de manos de Natsuki, esta aterrada, sin embargo no va a huir de nuevo lo sé.

−Mi bestia no te voy a obligar hacer nada, puedes seguir viviendo con esa mujer− se limita a decir calmadamente.

Como era esperarse a mi Nat se le cae la mandíbula por lo que escucho, ya que ella esperaba la tercera guerra mundial y que este tan calmada hasta a mí me deja con un cuadro de preocupación por ese cambio tan radical.

─¿Con eso conjunto erótico duermes?−Le señala la Kuga mayor a Shizuru.

Inclino mi vista traigo solo una bata en juego ¿cómo supo que era erótico?, hay mis bocetos que su abuela levante una ceja no sé si es señal buena o mala.

─No, con esto no duermo.─Le diría que más bien que con esto iba a disfrutar a su hija, pero eso sería como enardecer más nuestra discordia.

─Quiero uno así─Dice Mei picaronamente.─Me gusta el enfoque pasional.

Mi suegra tose sonrojada es la primera vez que la noto nerviosa, pero vuelve su mirada fiera, creo que otra vez empezara la mala actitud en mi contra por abusar de su nenita en la cama, sin embargo la señora Kuga me pasa de largo y ve de arriba y abajo a Natsuki.

─No─Dice incrédula la mujer de ojos jades enfocando a Natsuki lo que lleva puesto, que hasta ahora lo distingue por ya no aventar lava hasta por los poros.─Estás vistiendo un conjunto fashionista de esta tendencia del año, hasta vas en juego con tu calzado, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza fuerte verdad?−Lo dice como no creyendo su transformación.

¿Cómo mi suegra sabe sobre la tendencia de la moda de esta temporada?

−¿Será por qué ya no eres virgen te entro algo de gusto para vestir bien?−Lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos y saca un pañuelo de emoción.

−Mama no me quieras tanto mis jeans y Converse rotos eran cómodos, además ni que antes vistiera tan mal.−reniega que le critiquen.

−No lo puedo creer que llegara este momento−Sigue en el drama la señora Saeko hipnotizada observando el conjunto juvenil que llevaba− tan infantil y desarrapada que eras para vestirte nunca escuchabas mis consejos de las tendencias y tonos, creyendo que solo con tu amiga perderías el mal gusto.

Carraspeo incomoda por el comentario de su "amiga" pues que se resigne, yo le agregue gusto a su guardarropa primero, sonrió con malignidad por ese acertado movimiento.

─Te debe cumplir esa mujer en la cama para ser extraordinaria transformación, sin que renegaras o te pusieras en plan rebelde−Le dice Saeko a Natsuki.

¿Mi suegra va a juzgar mi desempeño sexual enfrente de mí? más le vale a su madre elogiarme o le va a ir muy mal, detenemos la respiración y nos enfocamos plenamente para oír su opinión y eso dependerá su vida

─¿Cumplir? ¿Estamos hablando en idioma león?─Dice la joven de mirada jade.

Todas suspiramos su madre como siempre en la luna mis bocetos, en la luna que nunca se baja de ella, su abuela solo le da una palmadita en la cabeza y me ve con lástima unos segundos, solo por unos míseros segundos, para volver a su mirada habitual de descontento.

─Te alimentas bien, si no lo haces puede que tu embarazo tenga dificultades─Saeko le dice en tono seco a la peli ocre.

─Si mama come bien.−Alega Natsuki de inmediato.

─¡No te pregunto a ti, le pregunto a la asaltacunas!−Le da una mirada de ya no hables más a su hija.

−Ara, soy Shizuru Fujino señora Kuga.

Me presento con ella ahora si de manera "pacifica", aunque me siga diciendo que soy una asaltacunas.

─Por supuesto, sigo las indicaciones de mi ginecóloga.−Le digo con formalidad.

─Patrañas esas cosas no sirven de mucho, esos mata sanos solo sirven para chuparte el dinero.−Lo dice con enojo contra los doctores.

Ahí está un ademán característico de mí Natsuki, que lo hace idéntico mi suegra, parece que bien esta el dicho de tal palo tal astilla, me escribe una lista en minutos con información de todos mis síntomas y la manera de evitarlos que me sorprende su atinó acertado a ellos.

─Soy nivel máster en maternidad, así que quiero examinar tu ecografía… ¿ya te hicieron una verdad?

Me recrimina antes de contestarle, le confirmo acertadamente y le pasa Natsuki la ecografía que esta la carga para todos lados como un tesoro nacional.

Veo de reojo a la hermosa amante de mi suegra y se ve muy entusiasmada con la noticia, pobre señor Yamada tan buen hombre que se ve, pero él también tiene la culpa se casó con una mujer muy atractiva debió prever posiblemente que le serian infiel en cuestión de tiempo.

Mis bocetos, es que su abuelo Yamada pues dios no lo ayudo mucho con su aspecto para su mala fortuna, me pregunto qué le vio la señora Kuga, porque si nos podemos a medir escalas, mi suegra es escala perfecta número diez y mi suegro no por desmeritarlo le queda un tres.

─No debes sobrecargarte del trabajo eso también puede dañar al bebé cuando nazca.−Lo dice con tristeza la señora Kuga.

Al decirlo toma uno de mis diseños, su mirada se torna relajada al escanearlos, los vislumbra con mucho interés es como si estuviera calificando mi trabajo, pero eso no es posible ¿o sí?

─¿Tú hiciste esto?

─Si, es para un evento en el que participaré en dos meses.

Le digo a grosso modo, sobre mi trabajo para que enfadarla con tecnicismos de esa manera, la mirada antes halagadora de mi suegra se pone confusa.

─¿Eres acaso la representante para el concurso de moda Look, que solo la elite puede ser participe?

─¡Ah!

Me deja súper confundida que sepa el nombre del concurso ni siquiera Natsuki se tomó la molestia de preguntar por él.

─Tu estilo es muy audaz, te felicitaría por tu talento, pero como me caes mal por ser achichincle del idiota de Jin no lo haré.

¿Jin? Eso me dejo descolocada que mencione a mi ex mentor, más que la sinceridad de mi suegra por decirme que le caigo muy mal, mi curiosidad me había ganado, le preguntaría a que se dedicaba y de donde conocía al señor Searrs, pero ella vuelve su vista a la ecografía y un grito ahogado me detiene.

─¡Aquí hay dos manchas!─Dice con susto la señora Kuga jalando un mechón de su cabellera cobalto con desquicio.

─Hay mama no son manchas.─le dice casi con taquicardia la joven de ojos verdes, al creer que su madre metería la pata con Jin y decide desviar el tema con una bomba para su querida progenitora.−Dijiste que eras máster de maternidad, debes distinguir que son dos bebés.−Le dice con toda la intención de alterarla.

─¡Soy muy joven para esto!

Mi suegra le vuelve la sed asesina y ve a su hija dispuesta a darle otra de sus ejercicios exhaustivos que a mí me parecen más tortura que otra cosa, jamás trataría a mi Nat tan feamente, ella no tiene la culpa de no lea el ambiente y además dice las cosas sin medir las consecuencias, yo le pasaría todo.

Natsuki aun en su limbo de que mi suegra quiere matarla le presume la foto a Mei, hasta pareciera que lo hace de adrede, pero sinceramente no lo creo, ya que es como estar tentando a la muerte.

─Mira esa es una de mis pequeñas y esta es la otra gemela.─Expresa con exaltación la joven madre.

─Gemelas esto es regalo doble─Dice Mei entusiasmada olvidándosele el huracán que podía ser su esposa, mientras se le ilumina la mirada.

Me da tanta ternura oír como se expresa de nuestros bocetos, tan bella en sus actitudes, después de todo será una excelente madre.

─Shizuru no se le nota el embarazo aun.

" **Mei dice con mucho interés y alagando la perfecta silueta de Shizuru, no obstante una llamada telefónica se hace presente en ese departamento, la joven Kuga atiende la llamada aun feliz presumiendo sus gemelas, pero al oír las nuevas noticias su sonrisa se desdibuja y aprieta un puño fuertemente"**

−¿Quién es Nat?−Pregunta con curiosidad la mujer de mirada carmesí.

Cuelgo de inmediato tratando de dar un pretexto digno, porque no puedo decirle a Shizuru que el trabajo que tenía avanzado más de la mitad se lo ha consumido charizard, demonios ¿cómo podemos estar tan saladas?

Esto es grave eso está mi ardilla troglodita lo capta, mi güera no se traga ni media palabra y me exige en modo Kiyohime que está sucediendo, tengo que distraerla de inmediato antes de que se entere de esta atrocidad y se me ponga histérica.

−Natsuki sé que escondes algo, dímelo−se lo exige Shizuru ya que verla sudar y desviarle la mirada no ayudaba a calmar sus ansias.

−Es que la sinceridad es mala en este momento.−Le digo mientras gotas recorren mi mejilla, es malísimo diría yo, ¿qué tal que recae por decirle? No eso no, tengo que resolver este problema, soy su asistente es una de mis tareas que debo realizar.

−Ara, lo que sea que esté sucediendo dímelo ya.−Lo dice en tono amenazador.−Puedo manejar cualquier situación.

Y así de ese modo suelto la primera pendejada que se me viene a la mente.

─No te lo quería decir, pero si insistes, apenas tienes cuatro meses Shizuru y ya pareces pelota, imagínate cuando tengas nueve rodaras.

Con una gran sonrisa le digo, gracias kami creo que eso funciono, ya que la deje calladita como a Saeko, asimilo como debo proceder ahora con este inconveniente, tengo los diseños de respaldo, no me va a pasar lo mismo que con la fuente que los perdí, solo que necesitaré quien hagan los patrones de en vez de ese lugar clandestino que fue el único donde si nos extendieron su ayuda profesional.

Aun ni siquiera he podido conseguir modelos, ya que tienen temor del abandonador que trunque sus carreras.

Diablos ocupó un equipo grande como Terminators de mi lado, que sepan de moda y modelaje, que sea casi como Kiyohime para sacar el trabajo atrasado en solo dos meses que suena imposible por los obstáculos.

Pues uff ese cochino foco se prendió en mi mente para esta emergencia, para que me torturo demasiado si tengo a mi madre y la abuela podrían ayudarme en esto, tenerlas a mi lado seria tener el triunfo asegurado, ellas tiene todo lo que necesito para mi equipo, el conocimiento, audacia, talento y muchas cosas más, solo el único problema va a ser convencerlas, presiento que eso me costara más que un hígado.

−¡Natsuki!

Salgo de mis planes internos para ver que mi Kiyohime no está feliz ¿por qué será?

"Un silencio inundó el departamento, Mei da varios pasos colocándose junto a su esposa como manera de protección, una mujer peli ocre se le oscurece la mirada, chispas salen de oso ojos carmesí, un aura asesina la inunda"

─¡Ara! ¡¿A quién le dijiste pelota?!

−A ti por supuesto.

¿Por qué pregunta lo obvio? es la única embarazada aquí… Pues en segundos entendí.

−¡Me caigo Shizuru!

Le digo a ras de la cornisa de la ventana y Kiyohime aplastando todos mis dedos con rabia para que caiga al abismo, demonios esta aprendió de las torturas de mi madre, ¿a poco fue tan malo decirle pelota?

" **Takahashi que estaba espiando como manera habitual, tira de inmediato los binoculares, rápidamente va a su habitación ve de reojo a Reito que se le había olvidado que lo tenía retenido por órdenes de Lina"**

−Cuando termine te libero−Expresa con tranquilidad el escolta.

−Por mí no hay problema que me dejes contigo para siempre−Le dice Reito encantado que después de tantas desgracias y golpes en su cuerpo, pueda tener un monumento de hombre que lo tenga sometido.

−Tú no eres divertido.

"Lo dice Takahashi para después retirarse de la habitación comienza a ponerse un chaleco antibalas, una capucha en su rostro en sus manos posee varias armas, regresa al mismo sitio lanza un arpón para engancharlo firmemente al muro del departamento de Shizuru, mientras Lina y sus ayudantes lo veían con asombro"

─Mi señora, debo salvar a su cachorro, es un imprudente y acaba de insultar a alguien que no se si podre contener, pero le juro por mi lealtad que daré mi vida para poder traerle lo que pueda de su cachorro.−Lo dice de manera agitada.

─¿Saeko se desquició de nuevo?

─No mi señora alguien peor.

─¿Quién?

─Le dijo pelota a una mujer embarazada… ah por cierto, le saque la información al sujeto llamado Reito, ni siquiera ocupe tortúralo para que me diera información−Lo dice con tristeza el sádico hombre−Y yo que había preparado varios métodos eficaces para estos casos.

−Takahashi enfoca por favor que sucede.−Le dice con aprensión Lina.

−Oh si, lo que pasa es que su hijo ya no apoya a Shizuru sama, porque no quiso abortar a sus bisnietas.

−¿Qué?

Después de esa información me quedo contrariada, si mi hijo no apoya ya a su pupila entonces ¿por qué sigue en la compañía? ¿y por qué él no ha puesto ya alguien sustituyendo a Shizuru? algo anda muy mal aquí.

−Takahashi cuando termines de salvar a mi cachorro, tráeme a Erstin de inmediato.

Necesito averiguar que está sucediendo en mi empresa…


	24. Chapter 24

_Que comiencen los juegos del hambre, ahh ok esa es otra peli jaja, es que tengo hambre y todo me lo recuerda mi hambruna, que haría una competencia de esas para ir a comer, mmm no es cierto solo debo ir la cocina a prepararme algo que es una lucha tremenda por la flojera que me cargo._

 _Bueno como decía Aline que en mi historial no es muy bueno por mis tardanzas XD pero ey me gusta darte en la contra jaja debería ser magma contreras jaja para quedar sentado en la acta como soy ok no, pero bueno en vista que tengo tiempo libre aprovecharlo y les traigo la conti lo más pronto posible, soy lenta en escribir me distraigo hasta con dora la exploradora 0.0, bueno contestare algunos de sus review._

 _marfry.-pelota es tambien un balon, esfera, bola y Shizuru segun Nat jaja._

 _Aline.-Pues si confirmo la noticia si hare el extra de hola mi hermoso amor, espero que seas paciente jaja oye eres fan de fairy tail, porque soy mega seguidora de ese anime (tengo a mi adorable Happy de peluche), Y además me desvelo viéndolo (Y también me dan náuseas y mareos jaja) en el manga de esta semana me mato ¿por qué kami? ¡Gajeel! Ese mashima me ha hecho llorar T.T._

 _Chat'de'Lune.-Si ese estilo de mapache no lo puedo disimular ni con corrector, es que se me marcan bien intenso 0.0 pero quien me manda desvelarme tanto jaja a ya me acorde el trabajo lo hace -.-_

 _Max.- eso de la amistad antes que las relaciones románticas pues si te van a linchar si te escucha tu pareja, o te digan la típica "ándale ve con tus amigotas de nuevo" jaja._

 _Yumi chan.-Si Shiz le perdona todo, pero Kiyohime no jaja._

 _Natsukisapphire.-No te preocupes que ya poco a poco los malentendidos se irán disipando ya que empezó el momento de que caiga la bomba 0.0, falta poquillo jaja._

 _Bueno queridos muchachones (as) aquí les dejo la continuación no sin antes, agradecerles a todos sus animos y comentarios con el fic, un saludo afectuoso a cada uno de ustedes que tengan un lindo dia. :)…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24.**

El sol se abría paso en esta habitación que antes era cubierta por la oscuridad absoluta y tengo la claridad de observar que para mí des fortuna tenía deabajo de mi a Mai con manchas de sangre en su ropa, mis manos tiemblan por imaginar lo peor, ella es débil, muy débil no tiene comparación con la brutalidad de Natsuki, estoy segura de que no pudo contenerme y he hecho lo peor, ¿cómo llegue a esto? ¡Maldita sea! Cuando acabaré con este dolor infernal que abraza mi alma…

 **Flash back.**

−Hija me voy a casar con Kyle−Concluía Haruna de Yuuki, una hermosa y delicada mujer de ojos verde limón y cabellera castaña que se distinguía por sus actitudes tímidas y torpes.

Ese fue el preludio del desastre para la casa Yuuki tan llena de tranquilidad, ostentábamos una economía bastante cómoda por la herencia de mi padre, eso yo creía por mi tierna edad no entendía porque mi madre apresuró su matrimonio con su administrador, ni siquiera era apuesto ni un príncipe, pero era muy amable ese gordinflón pecoso.

Al momento de contraer nupcias, ese que derrochaba nobleza se convirtió en lo que verdad era, un desquiciado de los celos enfermizos, el gordinflón ese se ponía paranoico cuando mi madre salía con sus amigas o cualquier conocido, fue cuando esa escoria humana arremetió en su contra y es cuando la primera de muchas iba a ser partícipe de la violencia en mi hogar.

−Mamá, déjalo−Le decía llorando una niña de cinco años, al mirar el ojo hinchado de su madre.

−No puedo−Decía con aflicción Haruna, mientras trataba de maquillar los golpes que su esposo con brutalidad le daba a su cuerpo.

−¿Por qué? dímelo entiendo todo−Sus ojos astutos verde limón daba entender que era cierto, que aunque fuera muy pequeña comprendía su entorno.

−El pago la hipoteca escandalosa que tenía, lo ocupamos para sobrevivir Nao.−Lo decía con excusa llorando al sentirse arrinconada por las facturas sin pagar.

─Mama, pagaré la hipoteca, pero déjalo.

Jalaba su mano dispuesta a realizar lo inverosímil solo por salir de esta vida infernal.

─No, es imposible además Kyle costeara tus estudios en los mejores colegios─Decía la señora con pánico y regresaba a seguir maquillando sus golpes.

Ciertamente mi madre era débil en todo, típica hija de papis que no sabía valerse en la vida y se le hacía más fácil que otras personas proveyeran en el hogar, pero así fue educada y ella creía que realizaba lo correcto.

Aun después de súplicas por meses que dejara a ese tipejo, al no ver reacción alguna, concluí que debía defenderla yo, cuando él intentaba golpearla me metía en el medio y así sufriendo el daño físico, es cuando ahí mi madre en su estado durmiente despertó colérica contra Kyle y lo abofeteo, para que ese gordinflón arremetiera de la peor manera posible contra ella, fue algo sin precedentes ese momento que aún me atormenta este día, cuando se encerraron en esa alcoba y mi mama gritaba que saliera de la casa, que no quería que escuchara su desgarradora angustia.

−¡Déjala! ¡Déjala! ¡Te mataré si no la suelta!

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas, para darme cuenta que no pude hacer nada, solo quede atrás de esa puerta oyendo todo lo que le hizo el asqueroso ese.

No hable por semanas al quedar en shock pesadillas constantes venían a mí, solo quería que el mundo ardiera, odie todo y a todos, entendía que la justicia no existía, deje de creer en todo lo divino ya que ni mis suplicas que venían desde lo más profundo de mi corazón para rescatarnos del infierno no pasaba, en mí pensamiento rondaba que si quería ganarle a Kyle, tenía que tener más dinero que ese malnacido y lo conseguiría como fuera posible.

No paso mucho cuando mi padrastro me cambio de colegio en colegio, por mis inminentes expulsiones había desfalcado a todos alumnos habidos y por haber, hasta profesores incautos, era una delincuente muy diestra, hasta que no le quedo de otra que enviarme aun colegio público, sentía que ahí truncaban mi objetivo porque era menos ganancias.

Después paso lo que paso, conocí a Natsuki y gracias a ello quede libre de ese barbaján, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón había un rencor profundo contra Kyle, que las pesadillas me recordaban el causante de mi odio y sabía que si lo volvía a ver lo mataría con mis propias manos, solo deje guardado ese sentimiento como una bomba de tiempo esperando ser detonada.

Posteriormente mi madre se puso los pantalones y comenzó a trabajar con el señor Yamada, era algo cómico de ver como su torpeza era épica, se le quemaba hasta el agua, pero era muy feliz, fueron los momentos más alegres de su vida, que ni su buena posición económica lo había logrado relucir.

La señora Saeko enseñaba a mi madre como manejarse en su entorno, era una cosa rara de ver, esas dos eran muy diferentes una era muy hábil y bestia, mi madre demasiado torpe y delicada.

La casona donde vivíamos la alquiló, con esos ingresos nos manteníamos funcionando, el señor Yamada nos llevó a vivir con él, a mi madre se le notaba que le gustaba aunque no me lo dijera, se le veía el entusiasmo por estar con su nuevo jefe, esos años me la pase realmente bien, sentía la plenitud que la vida nos recompensaba después de las guarradas que tuvimos que pasar.

Al cumplir mis quince años, estaba entusiasmada y se lo hacía saber a Natsuki mi primer amor.

−Dame un beso.−Le decía con mucho frenesí.

−Te haré puré si sigues con esa idiotez Nao.−Le decía muy quitada de la pena, mientras arreglaba con afán a Duran y no entendía la razón de porque parecía chicle su amiga últimamente.

−Ándale quiero el beso de la más popular de la escuela.−Le decía con coqueteo la adolescente pelirroja.

−¿Popular yo?−Levantaba una ceja con incredulidad.

De igual manera seguía de ingenua y era cierto que Natsuki era más popular con ese aire de delincuente que profesaba con su actitud indiferente, además yo tampoco me quedaba atrás y estaba en el segundo puesto de popularidad, mira que recibía propuestas indecorosas, como la que tenía de la directora de la institución, una ruca que me doblaba la edad que se la daba de una santurrona, sin embargo debajo de tantas reglas estaba una mujer pasional, que hasta me ofrecía dinero por ser mi primera vez, como tal la mande al demonio en segundos.

Yo estaba en la mira de la bestia menor, quería que Natsuki fuera la indicada, aunque nos lleváramos como hermanas deseaba algo con ella, pero era tan despistada que ni se daba cuenta de que me gustaba un friego, su bestialidad e ingenuidad me habían atraído a sus redes y se supone que yo era la araña, tanto es así que iba a pedirle salir prontamente, ya que esperar que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos era pedirle peras al olmo.

Sin embargo poco después me entere que el maldito de Kyle estaba de vuelta por la demanda de divorcio que tramito mi madre y como condición pedía que le dieran la mitad del monto del valor de la propiedad, mi mama estaba muy tranquila argumentando que si el gordinflón quería ese dinero que se lo daba, mientras no lo viéramos de nuevo el dinero ya no le importaba, me enfurecí ese día con ella como nunca antes, ¿por qué íbamos a darle la mitad de nuestro patrimonio a ese idiota?

−¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? Yamada te dijo que te ayudaría para que no vendieras la casa, por eso se fue hipotecar su negocio, es solo esperar unos días.−Le decía con rabia que mi mama aceptara el chantaje de Kyle por su libertad.

−No puedo depender siempre de la amabilidad de Yamada, venderé esa casa y con la liquidación que nos den invertiré en la paquetería, es mejor que estar en un pleito que no le veo la razón de ser.−Decía Haruna convencida que no quería lidiar con su exesposo y menos con los planes en el futuro que tenía para su familia.

−¡Eres una cobarde, siempre lo fuiste por eso dejabas que te golpearan, ni siquiera puedes proteger la única propiedad que nos queda!

−¡Nao!─Expreso con tono dolorido la señora.

−¡Te juro que yo conseguiré el dinero y se lo restregaré al gordinflón, porque no le tengo miedo!

No obstante en ese momento no visualice mi gran idiotez, era algo sin precedentes fue darle cabida a esa alimaña.

Pero según en mi mente había decidido que no lo iba a permitir que nos robara la propiedad, jamás lo haría, medite hasta al cansancio que debía hacer para este caso, mis inicios de estafadora querían venir a mí de inmediato, pero no tenía tiempo de encontrar a quien estafar, cuando mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la directora, su propuesta era buena y con una cantidad enorme de por medio, ya que era una alumna menor de edad después de todo, pero esa mujer quería tomar mi virginidad y eso me causaba arracadas, quería otra solución, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar estaba llena de rencor que no miraba más allá de mis narices, tenía dos opciones dejarme vencer por Kyle o acceder el ofrecimiento por dinero, mi decisión fue rápida y estúpida, buscaría a la directora…

−Araña a la tía Haruna no le gusta que fumes dice que eres muy pequeña para que empieces con eso y lo sabes.

─Lo que me diga esa cobarde no me importa.

─¿Te enojaste con ella otra vez? siempre que quieres hacerla rabiar fumas−Le decía la adolescente Kuga, mientras se recostaba en la pared, observando como la principiante pelirroja sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.─Mi mama dice que la tía hace bien en vender esa casa, que ya no le trae muchas ganancias y solo gastos innecesarios.

La ignoro y decido cambiar de plática, no quería hablar más de ese punto.

−¿Natsuki tengo un problema?

−Tenemos otra tarea de matemáticas, por eso tienes esa cara de aflicción, claro te puedo ayudar soy buena resolviendo problemas.

Me solté a reír sería un crimen decirle a la inocentona que pensaba perder mi virginidad por dinero, era con una mentalidad muy pura para arruinarle las fantasías de ese modo.

Así que sin más fui a visitar a la directora más conocida como miss María, esa mujer rubia en sus treinta años enérgica en todo, pero todo un estuche de monerías mientras no estaba en la escuela y paso lo que tenía que pasar en esa tarde, me vendí como una prostituta a mis quince años.

Resignada regrese a mi hogar con una sonrisa torcida con el cheque en la mano, porque no era la manera que deseaba estar con alguien, no era para nada lo que yo quería, pero con tal de ganarle a ese gordinflón todo sacrificio era justificable en mi mente, nos citamos en la casona para concluir ese negocio.

Tome el auto de Yamada y con rabia acelere todo lo que esta máquina daba, choque como idiota y aun así pude levantarme el rencor hacia que corriera aun con mi mano lastimada, el camino se me hacía tan largo, la sed de venganza era mi motivo de ser, al llegar mire el portón medio abierto, subí las escaleras y Kyle estaba en la habitación su sonrisa asquerosa me llenaba el buche de piedritas.

−Ten asqueroso tu maldito dinero, dale la libertad a mi mama y vete de mi casa.─Le decía con valentía desmedida quería demostrarle que no era débil.

−Nao, quien iba a decir que la misma escuincla grosera se iba a convertir en todo una señorita, Haruna te heredo su belleza, pero no su carácter ese lo tienes del idiota de tu padre, que bueno que se murió rápido para dejarme a tu mama.─Mascaba cada palabra con goce.

−¡Vete al demonio!

−Sabes para que vine, no fue por esta casa ni por dinero.─Le decía mientras miraba alrededor con interés.

−¡No me importa tu historia vete!

−De todos modos te lo diré, es para recordar la hermosa familia que éramos, mira aquí fue los momentos más placenteros de mi vida.

No me contuve más me fui sobre ese idiota lo empuje, lo patee, apuñetee esa horrenda cara, hasta hacerlo caer, una navaja saque de mi bolsillo.

−¡Te haré pagar por todo!

Ese imbécil tenía la cara de pánico que siempre desee, creyó que era igual de indefensa que mi madre, que iba a poder golpearme como antes o venirse a burlar y se podía ir ileso, estaba completamente equivocado esa alimaña iba a pagar por todo mi sufrimiento.

−¡Adiós, asqueroso!

Mi odio era tal que no dudaba enterrarle la navaja y desaparecerlo de este mundo.

−¡Hija no lo hagas!

Mi mama por alguna razón estaba aquí viendo con horror lo que iba a hacer, en ese descuido de mi parte el gordinflón me empujo y me quito el arma, para querer arremeter en mi contra empuñándola, pero mi madre se interpuso recibiendo el daño en su pecho.

−¡No!−Gritaba histérica Nao al presenciar a Haruna en el suelo herida mortalmente.

Cuan despreciable ser, cuan miserable incordia mal nacido, en ese momento lo quería matar, pero mi madre en sus últimos alientos de vida me hablo, dejando que se escapara el miserable y poder tomar su mano con temblor.

−Nao no arruines tu vida por alguien como Kyle−Dice con agotamiento Haruna.

−No, tu no.−Mi voz salía ahogada de dolor al verla desangrarse en mis brazos.

−Si hubieras nacido de una mujer más astuta, no tendrías que cargar por mis errores y sufrir de esa manera.

Mi madre me sonreía con mucha dulzura a pesar de todas mis rabietas que le había hecho pasar, me quería levantar y llamar una ambulancia, pero mi madre aferrada a mi mano no me dejaba mover ningún centímetro.

−Cuídate mucho.─Le decía agitada Haruna al no recibir el suficiente oxígeno.

−No digas tonterías dijiste que tú me ibas a cuidar, así que si cierras los ojos, estaré enojada contigo siempre.─Le exigía mientras derramaba mis lágrimas.

−Nao─Haruna acariciaba la mejilla de su hija con mucha ternura─ Perdóname por no ser la madre valiente que merecías.

−¡Mamá!

Este inmenso pesar desgarra mi alma, por mi culpa tu luz se extinguió, todo por el rencor que le tengo a Kyle, que incordio tan más desleal me ha dado la vida, mis emociones están muertas junto con mis ilusiones, me siento el ser más podrido y miserable que no merece nada…

−Araña, por favor vámonos de aquí ya han pasado seis meses, tía Haruna no hubiera deseado que estés haciendo esto−Le decía Natsuki con dolor, mientras miraba una desgastada Nao, recostada en la recamara de su madre contemplando las secas manchas de sangre en el piso.

─¡Lárgate! ¡Vete!─Le exigía que me dejara sola, que no quería ser más participe de este mundo asqueroso.

─Pues sácame si puedes idiota, porque yo no me voy─Se lo dice bien decidía la joven Kuga, que no se movería ningún centímetro hasta llevarse a su amiga de esa casa.

Ese día fue la primera crisis nerviosa y como tengo de costumbre agredo a quien este a mi lado que siempre le toco a Natsuki, lo bueno en ella es que le sale lo bruto, empezó a darme mis buenos cates para someterme, si mi virginal es bestial como siempre nunca se le quita ni en las crisis adversas, por eso logro sacarme de mi estado catatónico con unos buenos chingadazos de su parte.

−¿Te meto otro fregadazo o qué?−Le decía agitada la adolescente de cabello cobalto.

−Te rompí el labio Natsuki.─Le decía con intranquilidad al verla sangrar.

−Araña creó que te rompí un brazo.─Lo dice con susto, después de controlar la "situación" veía las consecuencias.

Al mirar mi brazo colgando como gelatina, es verdad está buey me hizo puré.

─¡Babosa te pasas mide tu fuerza!─Señalando mi pobre brazo.

─¡Cómo demonios la voy a medir si me lanzas patadas de mula!

─¡Pues esta mula te va a dejar sin dientes, si me vuelves a romper algo!

─¿Tú y cuantos más?

─Yo solita puedo, solo deja que sane y te dejaré en el hospital.─Nuestras miradas chocan en un duelo de poderes.

─Sueñas araña patona, eso no pasara soy demasiado bestial para ti.

Nos quedamos calladas viéndonos por largo rato a ver quien ganaba la disputa, hasta que se me acalambro mi pie.

─Hacemos tregua ya me canse de estar parada, es que mirar a lo pendejo cansa.

─Ok.─Concuerda la joven Kuga también al sentir los pies acalambrados.

Y así me recosté en sus piernas, puse mi antebrazo en mi frente para guardar el dolor que refleja mi mirada.

−Cachorra, dame valor para pasar este suceso amargo.−Le digo con angustia.

−¿Valor? ¿Cómo?

−Sé que alguien mejor que yo te tendrá, aunque ahora me llene de rabia de imaginarlo, sé que después llegara mi resignación y te veré como una hermana, ya que por mi propia mano mi destino está manchado de sangre y no te merezco ni a ti ni a nadie, mi rencor no cesa y por eso no merezco ser perdonada jamás.

− ¿Nao?

−Fumaré hasta al cansancio.

−¡…!

−Ocupo dinero, mucho dinero para encontrar ese animal y lo destruiré.

−¿Por qué? todo eso es lo contrario que quería tía Haruna, ella deseaba verte feliz.─Lo expresaba con desconcierto.

−Por eso lo hago… Mi pecado es grande no merezco ni siquiera la muerte misma, soy la causante del fallecimiento de mi madre por mi necedad, merezco el infierno de vivir en esta vida.

─¡No digas esas tonterías Nao, tú no tienes culpa de nada!

Al ver sus ojos jades cristalinos, apretujan mi corazón y de la nada le robe el beso que estaba deseosa de hacerlo, mis lágrimas recorrían porque me había propuesto cerrarlo para siempre, no amaría nunca, esa era mi medida en este momento no podría soportar el sufrimiento de ver perder a alguien más por mi culpa, con este beso eran sellados mis sentimientos más allá de lo que había imaginado, solo la sinvergüenza Nao seria dominada aquí para sobrevivir ante tanto dolor.

 **Fin Flash back…**

−¿Estas bien Nao?

−¡Mai!

Al verla consiente corro y la tomo en brazos, lloro con amargura tremenda, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

−Perdóname, no quería hacerte daño, no quería hacerte daño a ti también.─Le digo con culpabilidad infinita.

−No me hiciste daño.─Responde con calma.

−Pero tu ropa esta manchada de sangre.─Le señaló con horror.

−Es tuya.─Le dice con tristeza.

−¿Mia?─Confundida por eso.

−Si eres una loca─Su tono sale de regaño─te lanzaste sobre el marco y te golpeaste ahí, gritando que prefirieses morir que pegarme.

−¿Eso hice? No pues si estoy bruta.

Me ve feo Mai, mientras yo divago que es la primera vez que realizo eso, siempre soy invadida por la rabia nunca me detengo de testigo es Natsuki que siempre me daba mi calentadita, por romperle el hocico en mi crisis nerviosa.

−Vamos al hospital, necesitan que te atiendan.─La jala del antebrazo para irse de inmediato.

−Estoy bien.

−¡No te estoy preguntando idiota vamos a ir ya!

Uy, uy, está muy enojada, es normal a quien le gusta que la zangoloteen de aquí y haya, pongo mis manos adentro de la chaquete y arde como chile, Mai se acerca de inmediato y las sacas de ahí.

−¡No te hagas más daño Nao!─Le replica al ver sus manos sangrar más.─En serio ya no te hagas más daño─Sus ojos violetas adoloridos le expresan su preocupación.

−Bueno iré al hospital, si dejas esa locura de Midori.

─¿Me estás chantajeando?─Levanta una ceja con malicia.

─Sí.

─Sinvergüenza todavía que me preocupo por ti y que casi me matas del susto me chantajeas de esa manera.─Le dice con fingido enojo.

La agarro de la cintura y la beso como sellando el trato que dejara esa locura con la ruca de Midori, después de dejarla calladita me adelanto y le digo de manera indiferente que me voy sola al hospital.

Está Mai sí que sabe enamorar a cualquiera ya que es idiota negar este profundo sentimiento que le tengo, pero ahora que se lo importante que representa para mí, debo alejarme, no dañare de nuevo a alguien que amo…

 **"Mientras tanto Natsuki está sana y salva en el auto de Takahashi y a su lado esta Erstin demasiado nerviosa, ya que por órdenes de Lina serian llevadas a la mansión Searrs"**

¿A mí para qué demonios me llevan con la abuela? bueno quizás es mejor así para que a Kiyohime se le baje el enojo y más al rato regreso.

−¿Señorita está bien?−Le dice con preocupación la rubia a Natsuki al verle los dedos rojos.

−Muy bien, solo son gajes del oficio por hacer enojar a mi güera−Lo expresa de manera inocente.−si ya sé cómo es de pocas pulgas, para que la pico.

"La rubia hace una mueca de repudio por oír el mote posesivo de la joven Kuga, que Takahashi lo capta a la primera y solo hace un ademán con la mano de que ya la rego el cachorro, que esta le echa una mirada perdida en el horizonte, el hombre al ver esa expresión de Natsuki es como si lo tentara intervenir para dejar los puntos claros"

−Señorita Ho−dice serio el escolta, dispuesto analizar el comportamiento de la rubia por su trabajo y claro por su gusto a trolear a los demás−Amar a alguien es una cosa, que alguien te amé es otra.−Le tira la indirecta muy directa, para darle entender a Erstin que se dio cuenta de su interés por Natsuki.

Pues quien sabe que le quiso decir el gorilón con esa frase que mi niñera lo vio horrible y eso que se enteró apenas que Takahashi era el escolta secreto de la abuela, parece que estos no se llevaran bien.

−Aunque tuviera cien razones para dejarla ir, con una me basta para luchar por ella.−Lo expresa la rubia con decisión al ver intensamente a quien ama con locura.

−Natsuki−Takahashi le habla a la joven, para seguir molestando a la rubia, ahora lo haría con la ayuda del cachorro despistado−¿Es triste no crees?−Lo dice el escolta mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo da a Erstin según el para qué limpiara sus lágrimas por decirle la cruda verdad.

−¿Qué cosa?−Le dice desorientada por la conversación tan ajena a ella.

−Amar a alguien y que ese alguien ame a alguien más.−Le sigue tirando piedritas el escolta a la rubia.

¿Qué? es un trabalenguas con un acertijo de esos donde solo Batman puede resolverlos con su batí computadora o de qué demonios me están hablando aquí.

−Señor Takahashi−Le habla ahora la rubia con su mirada conteniendo su furia−La vida se divide en amar, sufrir, luchar y vencer, el que ama sufre, el que sufre lucha y el que lucha vence.−Lo expresa con convicción en cada palabra.

No pos estos dos, están en sus pláticas fuera de serie, aburrida de sus acertijos comienzo a bostezar.

−Solo quiero que entiendas que estás esperando una cosa que jamás va a llegar.

Con eso último que dijo el gorilón se cerró la bola de idioteces que se traían esos dos, ya que se quedaron callados al fin, mientras empezaba a cabecear y quedar dormida aun lado del chismoso ya que con Kiyohime eso es imposible por diversas razones.

 **"Takahashi se lleva en brazos a Natsuki dormida y le indica a Erstin que la presidenta Searrs la espera en el despacho, Lina está de pie junto a su librero mientras oye las pisadas de su asistente y le indica que se siente, mientras ella sigue con la vista en el libro que ojeaba lentamente, la rubia se sorprende al ver a su derecha a Jin sentado esperando también en silencio, un sordo golpe se escucha cuando Lina deja caer su libro en el escritorio de caoba"**

Mi madre está muy rígida su mirada azulina me perfora, esto de ninguna manera es buena señal.

−¿A qué estás jugando Jin?−Retumba la autoritaria pregunta de Lina.

−Madre a que te refieres−Le dice desatendidamente el hombre rubio.

−Hijo no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, sabes que puedo ser muy mezquina si lo tratas de hacer.─Le dice en un tono muy bajo casi amenazador.

−Por eso te digo, no se dé lo que hablas.

−Sé que no apoyas a Shizuru por su embarazo, que tienes que decirme ante eso.

Me mantengo con calma, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, un embarazo no se puede esconder por siempre.

−Pues no hay nada que decir madre, usted sabe que una mujer que está en espera es inútil para manejar nuestra empresa, usted me lo enseño así, cual es el problema aquí, acaso no deberías estar feliz de que te deje el camino libre para que tu nieta tome tu lugar.

Le expreso astutamente, manipulando el panorama, mi madre no dice nada su rostro muestra frialdad, se sienta y comienza a ojear de nuevo su libro, supongo que con eso la convencí.

−Jin algo tramposo estás haciendo, para que estés tan tranquilo ¿no lo crees así Erstin?

Me giro a ver a mi pupila y esta solo se queda callada, espero con impaciencia que le diga una respuesta prudente a mi madre, la que sea, no importa que me maldiga ese es el punto aquí, que no la relacionen conmigo, maldición ¿por qué se queda callada? Shizuru no hubiera tenido problema con esta mísera conversación, mi madre al no oír respuesta levanta su vista como halcón y se reclina en su silla.

−No tengo comentarios ante eso Lina sama, es la vida de su hijo no tengo que dar cuentas por él.

Suspiro, recomponiendo un poco al sentir de que Erstin se quedara callada que era el peor de los casos.

−¿Entonces debo preguntar lo que si tenga que ver contigo?−Le dice con imperiosa calma.

Esto está mal, mi madre manipula la conversación ahora comprendo esto, quería llegar aquí, no quería ir directo sobre mí si no quiere construir los hechos ya que no los sabe aún, quiere averiguar si tengo un cómplice, quiero rectificar mi error y sacar a Erstin de inmediato de su punta de mira, pero eso no va a ser posible cuando en la puerta noto a Takahashi diciéndome con sus pulgares que soy un perdedor sacándome de quicio y concentración, ese idiota jamás me ha respetado ni un pelo, si mi madre no lo protegiera ya lo hubiera destruido.

−Erstin tengo un reporte que dice que yo ordene diversos proyectos que yo recuerde jamás aprobé algo por el estilo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de utilizar el equipo creativo de Shizuru, ¿por qué hay una orden a mi nombre?

−Lina sama, creí que era necesario un enfoque así, la campaña es importante.

−No, esto no es importante, aquí lo prioritario es el concurso es más era al revés la compañía debió proveer más personal a Shizuru para que tuviera un desempeño más eficaz.−Lo dice con irritación la presidenta.

−Perdón Lina sama, pensé qué hacia lo correcto en realzar la próxima campaña.

−Erstin tu no podías equivocarte tan infantilmente, llevas tiempo laborando aquí sabes las prioridades ¿por qué me mientes descaradamente? y no trates de engañarme con decirme que no sabías las consecuencias de tus actos.

─Usted me contrato para que la señorita fuera la presidencia, pues que mejor manera que obstaculizarla.─Le dice con seriedad la rubia.─Es mi trabajo por eso lo hice.

─No quiero que vuelvas a realizar cosas sin mi autorización─Recalca con autoridad Lina.─Debemos poner los puntos claros cuáles son tus funciones bajo mis órdenes.

−Madre porque se enoja, esto ayudara a mi hija ascender a la presidenta, será nuestra representante.

−¿Hija?

Mi mama suelta el libro por completo y me mira de frente con asombro, le pido que esta conversación sea en privado, se lo pienso un momento, pero al fin accede que se vaya Erstin y Takahashi, haciéndome respirar por sacar de aquí a mi peón que lo necesitaré para el futuro.

−¿ Jin que has hecho?

─Nada no he hecho nada.

─ Acaso no puedes decirme de frente tus planes, que parecen más evidentes que nada.

Sé que a mi madre no debo tomarla a la ligera, así que no estoy dispuesto a retroceder ahora.

−Apoyaré a mi hija a la presidencia.

−¿A cambio de qué?

−De nada, todo lo tienes que ver torcido, es mi hija quiero ayudarla ascender, recapacite como usted dice la sangre llama, es más la he estado apoyando bajo las sombras, he truncado a Shizuru de mil maneras solo para que mi Natsuki sea la triunfadora, además mi hija está de acuerdo.─Le digo lo que he hecho.

−Jin.

Oigo que mi madre usa un tono muy calmado, que hace que mi corazón palpite muy recio.

−Estás despedido.─Lo dice sin titubear un poco la presidenta.

−¡Pero que!

−¡No te acerque a Natsuki, te dije que no te le acercaras!

─Es mi hija quiero estar cerca de ella.

─ ¿De qué amor fraternal hablas? si veo en tus ojos querer tomar ventajas, no sé aun porque tienes tanta confianza en ti mismo aun después de escuchar tu despido, pero no es por algo bueno.

−¿Quieres saber?

−¡…!

−Ya es inevitable madre que trates de protegerla, hice un contrato con tu adorable nieta ¿y sabes qué? Natsuki me lo cumplirá porque es muy recta no romperá su palabra, si ella gana es mía y sabes que por todos los medios posibles hare presidenta a mi hija.

Me voy directo a la puerta, ya que mi madre podrá haberme despedido, pero tengo a Natsuki cuando llegue a la presidencia retomaré mi puesto, después de todo no estoy dispuesto a perder aún tengo a Erstin de infiltrada para hacer mi trabajo…

 **"Natsuki sigue en su siesta en su habitación que está completamente a oscuras, cuando una sigilosa rubia entra en ella y con tropezones llega al lado de la durmiente joven, al acercarse puede vislumbrar su figura aun en la penumbra y se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro"**

─Robar besos de alguien que no le gustas… nivel culebra─Lo dice Takahashi sentado en su silla militar con sus binoculares ahora infrarrojos.

─¿Quién es?─Grita agitada Erstin y prende la lámpara, para notar al escolta con una paleta de dulce y dedos de espuma con pulgar abajo.

─No confió en ti─Le apunta con sus dedotes de aficionado.

─¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?

─Nada.

─¿Nada?

─No tengo pruebas por lo que sospecho, mi señora aun no me ordena entrevistarte a mi manera, aún confía en ti─Le da una mirada severa─¿Tu ambición vale tanto la pena para morder la mano de quien te ayuda?

Me remuevo porque escucho muchos ruidos, pienso que es el maldito despertador quiero darle un manotazo, pero no lo encuentro, abro mis ojos para ubicarlo.

─¡Ahhh!

Que susto del demonio, toco mi corazón y solo noto a estos dos salidos en mi habitación, le diré a mi abuela que los ponga en su lugar ya ni tengo privacidad ni para dormir, los corro, pero el gorilón me dice algo importante y es la hora, casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas.

─Kiyohime me va a matar.

Salgo aprisa ni los zapatos me pongo, mi abuela está en el portón mientras estoy con mucha prisa.

─Abuelita, en serio debo irme, mi güera no me las perdona nunca─Le digo mientras troto en mí mismo sitio, desesperada por irme.

─¿Hiciste un trato con mi hijo por la presidencia?

Dejo de trotar y veo a mi abuela está súper encabronada.

─Tengo que proteger a mi familia.─Le digo firme.

─¡A ese costo no Natsuki!─Le dice inflexible.

─¿Abuelita quiere ir a una cita conmigo?

─¿Eh?

La abrazo y me la llevo fuera de la mansión para que despeje su mente y su cólera, ve con curiosidad el sitio donde la traje hasta sus changotes reprueban que este aquí, sus movimientos inexpertos, me da entender que nunca ha estado por estos lugares.

─Aquí vengo a pensar cuando estoy con muchos problemas.

La agarro de la cintura para comprobar que es muy liviana y sus escoltas me ven como si hubiera hecho una atrocidad, mientras la acomodo en un árbol de este parque público.

─Es agradable─Dice la anciana mientras siente la leve brisa golpear sus mejillas y ver las luces de la ciudad en esa cándida zona.─Hasta me inspira realizar un diseño con un concepto de la naturaleza─Expresa con añoranza.

─Porque le apasiona la moda.

─Tienes razón es una pasión innegable, que también posee tu madre.

─Y Shizuru también la posee, dele la oportunidad de ser la sucesora por eso aposte con el abandonador, en serio ella puede hacerlo sin dificultad.

Me ve con sus ojos azules asombrados.

─Mi objetivo es darte lo que te negué Natsuki, quiero recompensarte por mi necedad.─Le dice en tono dolorido.

─A mí no me importa su dinero─mientras niego con la cabeza─ni su posición, me estás dando lo que en verdad ocupe.

─¿Qué es? Ya que la verdad no sé qué te he dado aún.

─Tu compañía, es todo lo que ocupo.

Sus ojos azules se tornan nublados.

─Abuela mi pasión es la ingeniería, desde que me dieron a duran supe lo que deseaba dedicarme, me intriga todos los mecanismos, quiero llegar más allá, hacer y descubrir cosas fabulosas.

─Aunque me digas eso tengo que asegurar tu futuro, no puedo dejarle a cualquiera que resguarde tu herencia.

─Shizuru es más que capaz de manejarla, por eso abuela le pido un favor ayúdeme, quiero su apoyo en esto, también se la pediré a mi mama, aunque parezca imposible las convenceré a las dos.

Después de hablar con mi abuela y estar un buen rato en ese parque, recuerdo a mi güera y me despido para salir disparada al encuentro de mí Kiyohime, que ya estaba esperándome con la expresión de un tronco.

─Ara, ya pasan de las doce.─teclea con su tacón ya bien entrenado en el piso.

Uy, anda con el síntoma grave de cenicienta, que si no llego antes de las doce se me pudre la calabaza.

─¿Quién era ese que invadió mi propiedad?

─O era el loquillo de Takahashi.

─¿Takahashi y porque tanta familiaridad con ese rabo verde?─Le dice con celos.

─Es nuestro vecino.─El vecino más chismoso de todo el planeta si me lo preguntan.

─Pues ese vecino te agarro de la cintura.─Una venita palpitante le sale en la frente.

─Porque me estabas tirando de la cornisa.─Me defiendo de inmediato.

─Pues mejor te hubieras caído de ella a que anduvieras coqueteándole.─Refuta más enojada.

─¿Qué?

─Como ya parezco pelota te vas con un hombre fornido─Se va a la sala y comienza a dibujar mientras lloraba la mujer de hermosa figura.

─Ey, solo estaba bromeando con eso.

Levanta su mirada carmesí y en verdad está llorando con sentimiento, haciéndome sentir un gusano por decirle así, pero a mi parecer lo otro era peor.

─Tu─carraspeo con nerviosismo, mirando a otro lado al sentir el sonrojo fuerte en mis mejillas─Shizuru eres muy bella.

─Eso no es cierto huyes cuando quiero tener mi esparcimiento contigo.─La sigue acusando mientras lloraba.

─Estaba huyendo de mi mama, ya la conociste es bien brutal.

─Y las otras veces que quiero hacerlo, siempre tengo que comenzar yo─Le reprocha dolida.

─Es que soy algo bruta para entender eso, no por nada la araña me decía virginal despistada.─Alego a mi defensa.

A mí Kiyohime se le caen los bocetos por lo que le dije.

─Entonces lo que dijo tu mama era cierto, eras virgen.

Asiento como animal y los ojos antes tristes se ven con ansiedad.

─Ara, entonces yo te comí antes que nadie, aunque tenía mi sospecha de ver tanta torpeza.─Toca su mentón con picardía.

─Oye no soy torpe.

─ Si lo eres, pero como había imaginado lo peor con Tokiha y Ho, no prestaba detalles que no sabías dónde tenías que tocar.

Bufo avergonzada por lo que me dice y mis orejas arden cuando siento que me susurra en ellas.

─Hubiera sido más delicada en tu primera vez, si me lo hubieras dicho Nat-su-ki.

─Solo dolió poquito─Le digo nerviosa.

─Entonces ahora nos toca disfrutar, vamos a seguir estrenándote con toda mi colección de lencería que te parece, empezaremos por los tonos bajos.

Y de esa manera fui recorriendo el manjar de mi güera llena de deseo, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que gane…

 **"Mientras tanto en París un equipo de diseñadores se ponía al día con sus colecciones, la directora de esas personas, era una mujer de treinta y ocho años, de estilizada figura y cabello plateado, su mirada fría, de actitud engreída, calculadora y sobre todo, muy sexy, tachaba los bosquejos con repudio una y otra vez, sus ojos aguamarina miraba desdeñosamente a sus subordinados"**

−Sus trabajos son tan mediocres como ustedes mismos, cuando aprenderán a ser diseños decentes─les recriminan mientras rompía los diseños y se lo daba a sus colaboradores─háganlo de nuevo, porque si llego a perder con la desgraciada japonesa serán los que lustren mis tacones, hasta que renuncien.─Su mirada daba una fuerte amonestación.

−Madam Lucie de Fontaine, por favor no se ponga intimidar a su personal tan pronto−Decía el asistente con ademanes delicados en tono francés.

−Anton, Sabes muy bien que odio a esa **salope** , me humillo diciendo que mi trabajo era basura, como se atreve.−Lo decía con odio al recordar la humillación que recibió−Ya vera que la desbancaré cuando gane.

−Si madam, pero no es necesario despedir a nadie, tenemos todo terminado, solo necesita relajarse y esperar la fecha, aunque la hayan dejado traumada usted posee un talento magistral.

−¡No estoy traumada y menos por Fujino!−Irritada porque le dijeron, que su autoestima había sido mella después de conocer a Kiyohime, da una vuelta altiva y lo ve con superioridad−Lo que diga la detestable de Fujino me tiene sin cuidado, ya que "esa persona" me dijo que tenía talento, solo por ella ganaré este concurso para ir a su encuentro−Mira una fotografía enorme en medio de su oficina y todos les sale una gota de sudor, por la tremenda fanática que era su jefa solo por una mujer.

− l'amour de juventud de nuestra presidenta.−Dice Anton con libertad al ver que se iba Lucie suspirando por los pasillos.

−Oye Anton, ¿quién es?−Le preguntaban curiosos el equipo creativo, señalando la foto− no es ninguna modelo que trae siempre como amante.

−Claro que no, esa mujer que desea no es para Lucie y nunca lo ha entendido a pesar de que han pasado muchos años, sigue en esa fantasía por la gran diseñadora Kuga que arrollo con todos...

 **"Mientras tanto en Londres está el director del instituto de Milan, un hombre de treinta cinco años vanidoso y mujeriego, ambiciona ser siempre el número uno y como tal trabaja de manera enérgica aunque algunos llegan a pensar que es demasiado caprichoso y egoísta, su apariencia es de buen parecer con el pelo largo de color trigueño le recorre por la espalda en una cola de caballo suelto y revela sus ojos grises claros similares a los de un felino y le reluce un zarcillo en la oreja izquierda"**

−¿Todo esta listo verdad Alexander?−Le pregunta el diseñador con porte elegante a su asistente.

−Si señor Mark, todo está preparado−Lo dice en tono nervioso viendo como lo juzgaba en su desempeño el superior pomposo que le toco atender.

−Derrotaré a esa mujer engreída que se atrevió a rechazarme.−Truena su lengua ante su declaración Mark.

−Oh, habla de la temible Shizuru, ahora que recuerdo le dijo textualmente poco hombre y payaso−Le dice el asistente en tono cauto, pero por dentro se burlaba al rememorar como lo habían mandado al diablo en solo segundos al tratar de coquetearle.

─Cualquier mujer moriría por mí.─Exclama con vanidad viéndose en el espejo─Soy hermoso ni siquiera un ángel tiene tan buen aspecto como yo, mis diseños son creación divina nadie puede negarlo.

"El asistente le sale una gota de sudor, al ver como su jefe era demasiado narcisista para su gusto"

─Si, pero esa mujer es la soberbia de Fujino, ella más bien preferiría morir que estar con usted.─Concluye Alexander.

─Le pegaré en ese ego tan grande que tiene y vera que fue una insensata en no quererme como su pareja─Sentencia Mark que aún seguía viéndose en el espejo...

 **"Entretanto en Italia era otro suceso distinto con la bella joven directora de Fashion de Europeo de veinte cinco años de edad, estaba muy insegura por todo el taller, no pudiendo estar quieta un momento, su carácter muy introvertido, demasiado nerviosa y sin chispa, estaba con los ojos de espanto mientras su equipo de trabajo, le sonreían con comprensión al verla con tanta inseguridad de su joven jefa"**

−Una porra para Nina−Sacaba unos pompones su asistente de la misma edad que su jefa de sección, para darle ánimo y apoyo, su equipo seguía las indicaciones con una rutina ensayada.

−Fiorella deje de ser tan despreocupada.−Le decía la joven diseñadora que miraba todo tan irreal por la selección de su país.−¿Cómo me escogieron a mí? Llevo poco de directora, habría sido mejor Fabrizio lleva más tiempo en el mundo de la moda−Resuena su reclamo por ser seleccionada en algo tan importante.

−Fabrizio es "noioso" te escogieron porque eres mejor que el tú tienes talento innato, debes tener más confianza.─Recalcaba Fiorella con ahínco.

−Todos creen que soy una idiota por aceptar, porque ahí estará Lucie, Mark y la que es peor Fujino−Se le cristalizan los ojos verdes por el terror−me van a aplastar ahí, no tendrán piedad esos son unos monstruos viles.─Miraba su panorama terrorífico.

−¡No digas eso Nina, nosotros no te fallaremos, te haremos ganar!−Le dice su equipo creativo con entusiasmo.−Confié en nosotros.

−Muchachos−Le dice con sentimiento al ver el apoyo incondicional recibido−¡Hare lo mejor por ustedes!

−¡Así se habla **signorina** Wáng usted ganara!─La felicitan con fraternidad sus subordinados…

 _ **Tres meses Después…**_

─Ara.

Es todo lo que puedo decir al ver que apenas me puedo levantar de la cama.

─Natsuki.

Le hablo para saber dónde está, como tiene costumbre es la primera que se levanta y ahora la distingo en el taller pegada al teléfono dando indicaciones en el lugar donde nos están haciendo los patrones, cuelga y me ve con una sonrisa sincera.

─Güera todo está en orden los diseños, las modelos, los patrones, solo ocupo tu aprobación.

─Solo falta una semana, necesito revisarlo de nuevo─Le digo con manía.

─Oye me hiciste una promesa de no preocuparte y dejarme a cargo de todo.

─Estabas desnuda cuando me hiciste jurarlo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que decía.

─Por eso estás enojada porque te gane esa vez.─Le dice con astucia.

─Más bien estoy intrigada ¿quién te está dando consejos para ganarme?

─Uff.

Comienza a chiflar y yo de nuevo la arrinconaré, para conocer quién es el que le da consejos de esa índole, pero algo sucede.

─¡Patearon!

Le digo con emoción.

─¡Eh!

─¡Natsuki mis bocetos me están pateando!

Le digo maravillada al movimiento continuo de mis gemelas.

─Ahora si se nota como una pelotita─Le dice la joven Kuga entusiasmada mientras acariciaba el vientre de Shizuru, para sentir el movimiento de las gemelas.─Demonios ¿dime que solo lo pensé?─Lo expresa con horror al ver la mirada sangre de la peli ocre.

─Ara, ara.

─Shizuru controla a tu Kiyohime interior.

─Natsuki…

─¡No otra vez!...

* * *

 **Salope** -zorra o perra en frances.

 **noioso**.-aburrido en italiano.

 **Signorina.** -Señorita en italiano.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola de nuevo me siento que me tuesto, que calor esta haciendo, siento que me quemo -.-..., bueno llegue rápido, ya ven si puedo actualizar cada semana jaja (bueno mientras no tenga cosas que hacer), antes de irme a masticar hielo e irme al porche y que me pegue algo de aire fresco, agradezco sus comentarios y sus opiniones sobre el fic, que me hacen el día agradable como ahorita que me estoy tostando en mi cuarto les escribo feliz, que tengan un bonito día, ahh y contestare algunos de los review jaja.

Chat de Lune.- si me trague varias palabras y otras las deje mochas XD, eso me pasa por cortar diálogos por tres veces, pero esta vez leí cada vez que me daba por modificar, oh ya no traigo ojeras como mapache, eh dormido bien esta semana y parezco otra persona sin círculos en los ojos, hasta me pararon para decirme que bonitos ojos tienes jaja tanto circulo no los hacían lucir XD.

Garde 18.- si lo recuerdo Natsuki no se va librar de tener ese encuentro con el suegro, pero ahorita no se puede, ya que esta el concurso pasando eso sera el encuentro jaja.

Fan tuya XD.- y tu Nao, pues ahí anda jaja no te preocupes saldrá en este capítulo.

Aline.- parece que andabas sentimental cuando leíste el capítulo anterior ¡animo!, bueno sobre Fairy tail, no te daré expoiler jaja, pero yo también soy de horas en pláticas en ese tema.

Sobre los viejo rabo verdes, eso es tema horrible lo que describiste sobre miradas lascivas y toda esa mugre me sucedió dos semanas atrás, un acosador que me salió de no sé dónde, que sabía dónde trabajaba a qué horas salía y eso es algo asqueroso, ya que si vez sus ademanes creen en verdad que te están conquistando y como tú dices hasta presumen sus posesiones si con solo eso caerás a sus pies, sinceramente esos señores no sé qué tienen en la cabeza ya que yo no veo haciendo ese teatro vergonzozo a mi padre, por eso procuro traer audífonos siempre es mejor ignorarlos...

Liz.-No demoro jiji ya vez aquí ando de nuevo.

Shinat23.- jaja te pasas como que tu si la violarías, claro que si eres entrañable XD.

Nococchi17.- así te sorprendí que bueno jaja, espero sorprenderte hoy también.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25.**

─¿Harada donde se encuentra Natsuki?─Preguntaba Akane al revisar los datos que le había entregado de la colección ya terminada.

─Está juzgando mi trabajo con Lina sama y Saeko san.─Le dice con intranquilidad mientras seguía pegada en la puerta de la presidenta, tratando de oír su veredicto─Quiero saber si lo hice bien.─decía con angustia.

─¡Aún no lo puedo creer!─Le dice el abogado con expresión de asombro─¿Ustedes lo pueden creer?─Le pregunta a sus compañeras con incredulidad─¡Que la asistente sea la delincuente y su mamá este en el equipo de diseño!

─Ya Takeda asimílalo sigues con lo mismo esa noticia es vieja, tiene meses en circulación. ─explica Harada con tranquilidad ya que había saciado todos los recursos en ese chisme.

─¿Por qué Lina sama le dio ese puesto a esa desconocida?

─Ya te lo explique Takeda, esa mujer no es cualquier persona y menos desconocida, investiga su trayectoria y veras que te caes para atrás como lo hice yo.─blanquea los ojos por ver que testarudo podía ser el abogado.

─Aun así aquí hay muchas cosas raras, la sustitución del señor Searrs y el evidente apoyo de Lina sama a Shizuru ¿y ahora qué papel hace Nao aquí?─Sigue Takeda muy curioso por los cambios ejercidos.

─Es cierto eso es muy extraño, pero a mí me agobia otro chisme mayor que aún no he podido averiguar y que me carcome mi alma.─Harada recompone su postura y se pone a pensar de nuevo ese detalle.

─¿Cuál? ─Preguntan ahora en unción Takeda y Akane, sus rostros mostraban el fisgoneo que los rodeaba.

─¿Por qué Kiyohime no se ha presentado a la oficina, desde que Saeko san entro a nuestro equipo?─Se queja con inquietud Harada.

─La presidenta le dio un permiso especial para que trabaje en su casa, mientras Kuga nos da sus órdenes directas.─ declaraba Akane sin ponerse analizar el asunto.

─Además ha hecho buen trabajo nos ha mangoneado de aquí y haya, ha sido extenuante casi parece la gruñona─Takeda impresionado por la actitud autoritaria de Kuga.

─Ahí radica lo misterioso, nuestra Kiyohime no haría esa barbaridad para nada del mundo, es una fanática y oradora del trabajo, nunca he conocido a alguien tan desquiciado y obsesionado por sus deberes, ¿ustedes creen que alguien así dejaría de venir en estas fechas tan importantes?─Les cuestiona indicándoles el enigma.

─La colección que lanzara es exquisita y quizás tenga mucha confianza en Natsuki, es su asistente la tiene bien informada y no ocupa estarse estresando por trivialidades.─Determina Akane los puntos de no ver a su jefa.

─Oigan yo no me creo eso de la confianza y esa bola de tonterías─retrocede unos pasos y se sienta en su escritorio─mejor averiguamos lo que sucede.─Les sugiere a sus compañeros.

─¿Cómo?─Resalta la pregunta el hombre con gran escepticismo, ya que no entendía cómo iban a averiguar semejante cosa.

─ Vamos, a su departamento─Lo expresa con frentismo Harada.

─¡Paso!─Dijeron con espanto Akane y Takeda al solo escuchar la sugerencia descabellada.

─¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no les pica la curiosidad por lo que hace Kiyohime?─los encara con desilusión al notar la negativa tan acérrima.

─Si me da curiosidad ¿a quién no le daría?, todo lo que rodea a Shizuru sama es noticia interesante─Recalca lo importante y célebre que era su jefa─ pero me gusta más mi empleo, ni loco le voy a dar motivos que me despida, esa si no me la perdona si se da cuenta de que quiero indagar en su vida privada.─con temblores en su cuerpo lo decide.

─Para que tentar al demonio si ahora está quieto.─Akane apoya al abogado al cien, al no quererse meter en la cuerda floja solo por curiosidad.

─Que cobarde son─les restriega con enojo Harada.

─Veremos a la directora en el evento y ya notaras que sigue igual de antipática, para que se te pase rápido la mortificación y te entre el terror que siempre le tienes.─remata el abogado que pensaba que era mejor no andar de metiche y más a sabiendas que su chismorreo podría causarle problemas graves.

 **"Harada se queda aún insatisfecha, ya que sentía incapaz a Shizuru de confiar en alguien tan ciegamente, porque jamás lo había visto en su vida haciendo tal cosa... Entretanto adentro de la oficina de Lina, la joven de ojos esmeralda debatía los últimos detalles con su madre"**

─¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer ahora?─Expresa la señora Kuga, dejando los vestuarios terminados y verificados por ella misma─ya no podrás ocultarle a la asalta cunas que te he estado ayudando y que además toda la empresa está a su disposición.─Le dice en tono de advertencia.

─Mamá ya no le diga así, no es ninguna asalta cunas.

Saeko me ve feo y solo me recorre un escalofrió si apenas salí viva de ese departamento, para que ahora aquí también me quieran matar, pero aún no puedo creer que no puedan llevar la fiesta en paz con Kiyohime, aun después de decirle lo que planeo el abandonador, estas dos tienen el carácter de mulas y chocan al querer imponer sus ideas sobre sus gustos, ¿será normal que nuera y suegra se peleen por el color de los mamelucos de las gemelas? A mí se me hace exagerado, todavía ni nacen y ya quieren fraguar hasta la última prenda que utilizaran.

─Mi cachorro tu madre tiene razón─Le comunica la elegante anciana, mientras su mirada no quitaba el enfoque del gran trabajo que habían logrado en tan corto periodo─¿cómo le vas a ocultar que Saeko está en su equipo de colaboradores? tiene que asistir.

Mi abuela dista todo lo contrario se ha mantenido neutral y no da comentarios ni a favor o en contra, solo se limita ayudarme eso sí de manera tan eficiente, que es igual de maniática que Kiyohime.

─Abuela tú dirás que diste la orden de que el equipo volviera a su trabajo, porque se te dio la gana mi güera solo pensara que anda bipolar o anda planeando algo maligno de nuevo y no te va cuestionar usted es la presidenta y Shizuru es muy orgullosa para hacerle caso a sus juegos.

Mi abuela solo asiente complacida por esa respuesta, parece que le sienta ser la mala de las malas.

─Mi madre será una de las modelos de la colección, así no sospechara por su presencia ahí, como no tengo amistades en ese ámbito por eso le diré que pedí la ayuda de mi familia.

Le comunico el plan que había desarrollado para que mi santa madre no meta la pata en este embrollo.

─¡Natsuki! ─Dice la señora Kuga alterada por lo que escucho─¿Cómo qué modelo?─Frunce su ceño molesta.─yo soy diseñadora, no confundas mi profesión.

─Ni modo mamá debemos encubrir tu identidad, es por el bien de tus nietas─Le dice con leve astucia.

─Me has chantajeado con ese cuento desde hace meses y aún no te cansas.─Le dice enfurruñada.

─Uy si vieras lo que me falta.─Levanta una ceja con burla.

─¿Qué?

─Es tu castigo por casarte sin mi consentimiento, además ni te quejes que Mei y Mai, también me ayudaran sin necesidad de chantaje.

Le expreso su castigo por andar de conquistadora y no decirme, al recordar que la vi besuqueándose con Mei en la entrada del departamento, hubo un revuelo ya que mi güera creyó que le ponían los cuernos a Yamada, pero bueno después de contarle que eso no era posible, mi madre nos soltó la noticia de su matrimonio clandestino dejándome casi en otro ataque de pánico…

 **"La joven de cabello cobalto decide retirarse de la empresa al notar que era tiempo de ir con Shizuru, mientras tanto Erstin está en una cafetería dialogando con Jin, después de meses de estar sin comunicación"**

─¿Por qué tan distante?─Le cuestiona el hombre rubio con semblante reprobatorio al notar el leve arrepentimiento en el rostro de la joven.─Solo te deje un momento para que nadie sospechara de nuestro vínculo, eso no quiere decir que te olvide pequeña─Recalcaba sus palabras malvadamente.

─Me pides traicionar a Lina sama─Su voz sale angustiosa, de todo los planes que tenía en mente, nunca estaba ser desleal de quien la ayudo en su vida.─Yo no puedo traicionarla─Dice renuente.

─Te he protegido de mi madre en no exponerte, así que no pretendas dejarme con todo el paquete y hacerte la víctima conmigo.─Le expresa con cólera.

─No pretendo nada─su tono es fuerte─Pero esto es ir en contra de mi norma.─Tenía terror de ir en contra de Lina sama, pero también era dolor de solo imaginarse darle la espalda.

─¿Acaso no sientes coraje que Shizuru se salga con la suya?─Su tono se vuelve tenue y deja de lado el autoritario, toma la mano de la joven fingiendo comprensión─ Natsuki mi pobre hija será su títere─hace una pausa como simulara sufrimiento─Fujino es desleal la conozco muy bien, de seguro usa un chantaje sentimental para tenerla amarrada y ese bebé se lo quiere encaramar a nuestra familia.

─No puedo intervenir, Lina sama me lo ordeno directamente.─Agacha su mirada llena de sufrimiento, ya que le dolía mucho escuchar que su persona amada, estaba con alguien que la utilizaría como juguete y después la tiraría como un trasto más en su colección que paso de moda.

─Mi mamá está siendo ingenua─ Rebulle en su argumento en tono de aprensión─La edad la hizo blanda y no puede ver que están por destrozar a nuestra Natsuki.─da un suspiro fatigado.

─¡…!

─Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por la familia Searrs no dejes que caiga en manos de esa aprovechada arribista, no lo permitas, solo piensa ¿por qué mi hija debe hacerse cargo de ese niño de esa mujer déspota?

"Erstin aprieta sus puños con desagrado su debate interno es grande levanta su vista y ve la mirada azulina con esperanza de que le diga algo contrario a esa doble moral que le pedía que hiciera"

─Eres buena niña Erstin─su voz sale con orgullo al notar que había logrado confundir a su joven aprendiz, con una actuación loable de padre preocupado por el bienestar de su primogénita─solo sigue mis instrucciones ya todo está orquestado, al terminar el evento quiero que hagas tu entrada triunfal.

 **"Con ese último ajuste, Jin se retira a sus respectivas actividades de manera campante y deja a una joven descolocada emocionalmente y con un vacío existencial por el trato que había cerrado… Natsuki iba llegando a su departamento a la misma hora de siempre, pero se topa con una pelirroja en la entrada, su mirada violeta estaba hundida por los desvelos continuos que no podía disimular"**

Parece que cierta cabeza dura se sigue escondiendo con Yamada, ya que Mai me detiene a medio camino, esperando de nuevo una noticia de la idiota araña.

─Llévame con Nao─Le dice la pelirroja en tono lastimero.─Te lo suplico, quiero verla.─Sus ojos se cristalizan por la separación tan brusca, después de la crisis de la joven de mirada verde limón.

─No puedo la araña me lo prohibió.

Su expresión se pone triste y solo me limito a suspirar en saber qué debo hacer, mientras recibo un mensaje de texto del gorilón que aún me tiene vigilada.

─Llévala no seas tonta n.n#.

─La araña está deprimida, si la llevo solo haré que se ponga peor =(.

─Está viendo documentales del fin del mundo, yo no la puedo clasificar más bajo :'(.

Pues no sé qué es más infame si lo que dice es cierto o que conozca que hace la araña en este momento, ¿qué acaso tiene ojos en la nuca este chismoso?

─Sabes que no puedo traicionar su confianza T_T.

─Entonces haz que vaya con el amor de su vida ^_^ .

─¿Ah? O.0.

─Dile que Mai, estaba muy cariñosa con otra mujer y ya verás que sale corriendo a su encuentro 0:

Corto mis mensajes, pues qué más da, que me rompa la boca al enterarse de esta treta que estoy armando de nuevo con el gorilón.

─Nao está mal por mi culpa─Sus ojos color violeta se humedecen por el dolor.─Por eso me quiere lejos y me evade ¿verdad?─Se recarga en el pecho de Natsuki, mientras comienza a derramar lágrimas─ Debería odiarla yo, me engañó diciéndome que me amaba y al final de cuentas solo quería mi dinero.

Uy, me va a contar la historia de nuevo como la arañita le tendió la trampa, despotricara que es una falsa, después yo la justificara que es por culpa de Kyle, para que de nueva cuenta le hecha tierra por andar haciendo tratos con ancianas y la defenderá de que no tenía opción que es una justiciera, pero que lo hace de manera incorrecta sus métodos y hacia consecutivamente hasta que se eche a llorar y me diga que la extraña mucho por eso quiere saber su paradero.

─Cálmate te voy a ayudar.

Recuerdo el consejo de Takahashi si le va a servir a la araña también le servirá a mi nueva hermana, además así acorto el dramón de cinco horas que se carga cada vez que viene.

─Nao debe estar muy mal.

─Eso no está sucediendo, vi a la araña con una mujer muy guapa y estaba contenta.

Le expreso para tratar de reconfortarla, pero la expresión de Tokiha se puso peor, sus uñas se encajan en su vestido deteniendo en segundos sus lágrimas y un aura terrorífica sale de su ser y recibo otro mensaje.

─No cachorro ahora si te volaste la barda con eso Ò.Ó, rectifícate o haz algo, pero ya, este consejo no es multifacético, debes saber a quién debes darlo.

Me regaña el chismoso, así que carraspeo para llamar la atención de Mai que esta que echa chispas por mi metedura de pata, ya que parece poseída y anda mascando maldiciones a la supuesta mujer guapa.

─La araña ira al evento de la empresa te lo aseguro, ahí podrás hablar con ella.

─Si, después que me engañe con esa mujerzuela─le dice con recelo.─Aquí sufriendo por su falta de comunicación y ella de lo lindo disfrutando.

─Ah, esa fue una equivocación mía─me rio con nerviosismo─ solo anda con Yamada.

─¡Entonces es peor anda con un mujerzuelo!─Despotrica con odio.

─Bueno nunca pensé que mi viejo fuera un mujerzuelo.

Termino el mal rollo aquí y le explico quién es Yamada para tranquilizarla, estos consejos de Takahashi a veces me sirven u otros de plano me llevan casi a la tumba por mi mala interpretación, aun siento punzadas en mi cabeza por el zapatazo de mi güera, hablando del demonio de seguro todavía sigue enojada así que mejor voy a visitar a mi amiga y entrar de lleno con el plan de Takahashi.

 **"El escolta vio que Natsuki había decido no entrar al departamento, se queda con duda e iba a mensajear para cuestionar su acción, pero un hombre encadenado desde los pies hasta el cuello le llamó"**

─Oye "hashi" no te vayas de nuevo─Suplica un hombre con tono chiqueón, mientras se movía, se escuchaba el chirrido de las cadenas.

─En serio tú no eres divertido─Chasquea con su lengua ya que por más torturas que le hacía a Reito este parecía complacido.

─Latiguéame como la última vez.─Le entrega el látigo para que siga con sus "torturas"

─Lo hice para que te fueras de aquí─Le dice con exasperación el escolta viendo que Natsuki se iba sin él.

─Si, así sé rudo conmigo, despréciame con esa actitud tan varonil.

"El hombre de mirada cerúlea le quita el látigo y le da un azotón al incordio y encimoso de Kanzaki"

─¡Ahhh!─Grita excitado el pelinegro.─Dame más, me agrada cuando te enojas.

─Contigo no hay remedio, buscaré otra forma de castigarte.─Lo dice con voz desilusionada.

"Pero antes de irse ve que su señora llega al departamento y ve a Reito que no está de manera decorosa"

─Aun conservas al pobre hombre─Le dice Lina de manera de regaño─Suéltalo ya no lo ocupamos.

─No─Chilla el pelinegro─Me gusta estar aquí, además no tengo a donde ir me han despedido, desheredado y abandonado por mi familia.

"Lina lo ve con suspicacia y suelta una risa malvada al notar la incomodidad de su escolta, por el hombre que suplicaba por hospedaje en ese lugar"

─Señor Kanzaki si decido tenerlo aquí, será como mi empleado─Le dice secamente la anciana─Todos trabajamos, no me gusta el ocio de ninguna persona, si está de acuerdo con esto solo asienta y retírese a la recamara debo hablar con mi escolta.

" **Reito no se lo piensa dos veces afirma con su cabeza y se va a la habitación, mientras Takahashi solo suspira con frustración"**

─No te enojes─Le dice la anciana a su escolta.─Será divertido como tú dices.

─Mmm─Suelta un pujido de malestar.

─Mejor dime, ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo urgentemente?

─Déjeme interrogar a Erstin─Su tono sale de súplica.─Mi señora, déjeme interrogar a su asistente solo una vez.

─No.

─¿Por qué?─Expresa con descontento.

─Es sencillo yo acogí a esa niña bajo mi tutela, la conozco muy bien aún recuerdo esa mirada de agradecimiento cuando la saque de ese lugar, ella jamás me daría la espalda y no lo digo por lealtad lo digo porque sé que me tiene cariño y más a mi nieta si antes de conocerla la apreciaba.

─Lina sama─El escolta niega con su cabeza, por escuchar de nuevo la razón de su negativa.

─Ponte en mi posición un momento─La anciana acaricia con cariño la mano del hombre─ Erstin es muy similar a ti Takahashi también tuvo una vida difícil, no puedo desconfiar de ustedes dos son mis personas preciadas─ la anciana termina su argumento y se retira para descansar.

─No somos similares─refuta el escolta susurrando con sentimiento, al ver que Lina se iba y sentía una necesidad infinita de proteger a su señora─lo que me diferencia de Erstin, es que ella está enamorada del cachorro y eso es lo peligroso aquí, ¿lealtad? ¿Cariño? ¿Agradecimiento? eso no sirve cuando el amor sin control se hace presente…

 **Mientras tanto con Natsuki...**

Observo a Nao y Yamada sentados en la banqueta de la paquetería, mientras ven el cielo como si pudieran leer las estrellas.

─¿Y esa cara?─Le preguntó a mi viejo, mientras de reojo noto muy callada a Nao.

─¡Me siento inútil!─Exclama el hombre mayor con impaciencia.

Me sonrió al notar la desesperación de mi viejo cuando varios jóvenes le quitaban los paquetes y se ponían hacer entregas en su lugar, pero que se acostumbre a la remodelación.

─La abuela invirtió en tu negocio, ya verás se extenderá rápidamente y por eso ocupas ayudantes, tu solo da órdenes y listo.

─Pero no me gusta estar encerrado en una oficina.─le hace un puchero.─Por favor ándale diles que me dejen hacer mi trabajo.

Noto los ojos de súplica de mi viejo y no me rio porque parece que está esperando mi aprobación, ¿desde cuándo ocupa mi aprobación para que haga algo? esto es raro, pero algo placentero.

─Ándale pues ve y reparte, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

Mi viejo da un brinco de felicidad y le quita el trabajo a los jóvenes y se va demasiado campante, al percatarme que solo quería estrenar la nueva camioneta de entrega.

─¡Hay por kami parece un adolescente!

─Mientras nuestro Yamada esté contento, todo lo demás no importa.─Dice Nao de manera tenue.

─¿Y tú cuando quitaras esa cara de pendeja?

─No estoy de humor cachorra─Su tono es cauto, casi apagado─ así que dime como esta Kiyohime, casi no me cuentas de ese tema.

─Pues con unos antojos del demonio, que si quiere chocolate con langosta, que si desea un helado artesanal hay me vez haciendo esa locuras en la madrugada.─Lo suelta con fatiga.

─Pues sí que tienes muchos deberes acuestas.

─Pero mi recompensa es cuando pone esa sonrisita en su rostro.─Su tono sale embelesado.

─Virginal ya deliras, ese demonio no sonríe.─Le dice ahora con tono más vivo y preocupado.

─Si sonríe, solo que tu no la has visto y bueno virginal pues ya no lo soy─Se toca la cabeza con pena con su amiga.

─¿Eh? ¿Está de broma? ¿Te dio un ataque de locura temporal?─Con un gesto cómico le daba entender que había perdido los cabales, pero no lo virginal eso si no lo creía.

Nao se me fue a otro planeta ya que se queda como estatua de marfil, hasta que me sacude de un lado a otro, sus manos toman mi rostro.

─Araña no es broma, es la verdad.─Le digo con dificultad, al sentir que apachurra mis cachetitos con fuerza.

─Oye, pero tú sudas agua bendita de lo virgen que eres.─Una sonrisa burlona baila por sus labios.

─Pues ya no lo soy, así que deja de decir sandeces y verme de esa manera maniática.─La empujo y me cruzo de brazos ya que esta babosa me está viendo los pechos como queriendo descifrar el código en ellos.

─Oh─Suelta una risilla.

─¿Oh que?─Le digo a la defensiva, ya que ahora ve mis ojos con entusiasmo.

─Como no me di cuenta de esos cambios, mira ya no tienes ese brillo en los ojos.

─¿Cuál brillo? te volviste idiota.

"Guardan unos segundos peleándose con la mirada, hasta que la pelirroja cae en la cuenta de la situación"

─¡Te comieron!─Grita estridentemente─ ¡ahhhhhh! Es el fin del mundo, ese narrador con voz catastrófica y robótica tenía razón son señales divinas que ya no habría más vírgenes en el mundo, moriremos todos y por tu culpa por no dejar tu cuerpo intacto.

En definitivo le voy a meter un fregadazo si esta sigue con esa tontería en mi contra y más al ver que empezó a encender velas a mi lado, tuvo razón Takahashi esta grave mira que se dejó influenciar por ese documental.

─Regrésenle su santa virginidad.─Se ponía postrada golpeando con ramitas el cuerpo de su amiga.─Uff esta porquería no sirve, tira la rama aun lado─Te llevaré a una clínica, vi otro documental donde me entere que puedes operarte para hacerte virgen de nuevo.─Le dice con frenetismo.

Una venita me sale de la frente, ¿yo para que fregados deseo que me hagan eso? con un dolor en mi vida es más que suficiente.

─Oh, mira hay dos por uno.─mientras ve la información en línea por su teléfono.─podemos hacer mañana la intervención, solo préstame dinero.─Le extiende la mano esperando un cheque.

Y le di su patada al hartarme.

─Ya te controlaste.─Le digo con desquicio por tanto drama que me está haciendo.

─Es que no lo puedo creer, ya había vendido los créditos de la película, que se llamaría virgen a los sesenta y acabo de perder una millonada por tu culpa.─sus ojos se le caen el signo de dólar.

─¡Ey!─Me quejo que esa sea su preocupación.

─No me lo puedes negar que a ti no se te miraba el interés romántico para nada, es más no te voy a creer hasta que me digas con quien la "perdiste".─Nao entonó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en posición de incredulidad.

─Con Shizuru con quien más.─Le digo obviando la respuesta.

─Con la sangrona y déspota esa, acaso se te murió la ardilla o que.─Frunce el ceño por enterarse quien había tenido el privilegio de comerse al cachorro.

─Ya mi güera no es así, es un poco enojona, orgullosa, terca y dominante como una leona, pero lo de déspota ya paso.─le enmarco sus bellas cualidades.

─Creo que se te boto la canica y feo.─Saca su lámpara que utiliza cuando examina un motor, pero ahora revisa a Natsuki para ver alguna descompostura.─¿Te habrás desbielado?

─Eso solo le pasa a las maquinas─le dice sin importancia y la ve con determinación─ ¡ya verás su cambio tu misma!

─¿Su cambio y cuando va a ser eso?─Sacando otra herramienta que es buena para revisar la temperatura del motor, para medir su nivel de paranoia y se la pone en las manos de Natsuki, mientras sigue conversando.

─Iras al evento de la empresa.─Le comunicó que debe ir, mientras esta babosa me sigue revisando como si fuera un auto y no un humano.

─No iré a ningún lado, estoy muy ocupada.─Alza un martillo a la altura de la cabeza de la joven de ojos jades, ya que según ella detecto el problema y lo piensa arreglar de la manera antigua a punta de golpes.

─¿Ocupada?─Ve el martillo que va a una velocidad tremenda en su contra, se agacha de milagro rozándole la frente el objeto─¡Matarme no es un oficio!─le grito a esta loca.

─Si aja.─alza de nuevo el martillo de manera amenazadora─Solo un toquecito con esto y ya verás que volverás a la normalidad─sus ojos se ponen oscuros.

─¡Pues aunque me machaques iras a conocer a mi güera como es!

─Pues no iré y punto algún problema.─Sigue dando martillazos en el aire al no poder atinarle a la escurridiza de Natsuki, que se movía de un lado a otro.

─Bueno pues olvídalo no vayas, de todos modos ya me confirmó su asistencia la mayoría, hasta Mai lo hizo.

Al momento deja ese infernal martillo que casi me mata, espero pacientemente que me pregunte por ella como dijo el gorilón, pero parece que es inútil al no oír palabra alguna ya que esta ida, comienzo a retirarme, hasta que oigo su vocecilla detenerme.

─¿Cómo está Mai?─reprimió una sonrisa al solo nombrar su nombre, que después de tanto tiempo le sabía dulce en su boca.

Me hago la desentendida moviendo mis manos, para según simular acordarme de su estado.

─Pues muy bien la vi platicando muy amenamente con una mujer.─Le digo como el gorilón me aconsejo.

─Que bueno ella se merece lo mejor.─se le desvanece la sonrisa y sus ojos se ponen tristes.

¿Qué? no se supone que debía actuar como sádica, que corriera al lado de Mai antes de que alguien se la quite, supongo que debo ser más desgraciada en el comentario.

─Era guapa.

Si eso debe picarla, es la ley de los celos, bueno eso dijo Takahashi que a nadie le gusta que le pedaleen la bicicleta.

─Es lo mínimo, que tenga alguien atractivo a su lado.─Sus ojos muestran como una desesperación le llega, pero con un suspiro calma su malestar al recordar que no podía estar cerca de Mai.

Esta táctica no funciona, así que decidió decirle lo contrario de esa mujer, ya que parece cuanto más la alague más la hundo.

─Bueno la verdad no es una mujer, solo que regreso con Reito.

Su mirada cambio, su cuerpo se encrespó, sin embargo no me dice nada, uy esta si es bien mula y terca.

─Empujo a Mai y no se disculpó.

─¿Qué?─Se levanta airada dejando atrás su estado inerte y agarra a Natsuki de los hombros─ ¿Por qué no la defendiste maldita sea?

─Es que me advirtió que no lo tocara, que solo le daba por momentos lo grosero.─Me hago la desentendida para que al fin le entre lo diablo.

─Le voy a sacar los ojos a esa poca cosa─Refunfuña por todo el lugar─déjame nada más lo agarro ni sus perros reconocerán el olor de su asqueroso cuerpo.─sigue alegando en el aire─¡Nadie maltrata a Mai, sin salir ileso!

Uff parece que funciono la táctica del gorilón con mi modificación incluida claro está, ahora creo que ocupare al pobre chivo expiatorio para que haga reaccionar a esta idiota, hay ese evento saldrán chispas por mi culpa...

 **Dos días después…**

"Harada, Takeda y Akane se quedan mudos al ver el impresionante lugar que esta frente a sus narices, con un estilo arquitectónico único, con sus mamposterías de ladrillos vistos, capiteles, entrepisos de quebracho, galerías con exquisitos retratos adornaban las paredes y con una bella luz natural, que le da una importante flexibilidad y en conjunto con el ambiente, le proporcionan un toque mágico e inigualable."

─Ya me dio nervios, esto es más allá de los concursos que hemos participado y esto es solo el tras bastidor, no quiero imaginar cómo estará decorado el salón del desfile─Expresa Takeda, que estaba enfundado en un traje fino para la ocasión.─Y no veo a nuestra directora─Lo dice en tono chillón.

─Es cierto no llega Shizuru sama y me siento observada─Decía Akane con susto, al ver más de una mirada afilada en su contra al momento de llegar.

─Nos están mirando porque esperan con impaciencia a Kiyohime, nosotros solo somos sus puntos de mira, no es necesario ser adivino que nuestro equipo es el más aborrecido del evento.

─¡Yo que tengo la culpa que Fujino sama sea bien malota!

─No digas tonterías Takeda, siente orgulloso de que nadie nos quiera aquí, ya que saben que tienen una contrincante demasiado peligrosa.─Le dice Harada y más al notar el miedo latente de sus compañeros, ahí entendió la importancia de tener a su jefa frente a todos, ya que jamás los dejaba solos como ahora y sentía la presión inminente que nunca tuvo que pasar, su frente comenzó a sentir leves gotas de sudor, tratando de controlarse y mantenerse firme sin Shizuru, que era la que les daba una seguridad tremenda, al solo tener su presencia.

─Mira es la asistente de Lina sama, llego antes que todos.

 **"Takeda señala a la rubia que está siendo abrazada efusivamente por una diseñadora joven, mientras Erstin solo se limita a verla sin interés"**

─No lo puedo creer eres tu Erstin, hace muchos años que no, nos veíamos, me entere hace poco que estabas en la empresa Searrs─Le dice con genuina alegría la joven diseñadora, mientras seguía con el efusivo afecto.

─Hola Nina─Su tono sale sin vida, como importándole muy poco en ver alguien de su infancia, mientras se asomaba para todos lados buscando a Jin de manera disimulada.─Me tengo que ir─Le dice presurosa al localizar a quien buscaba─Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.─Le hace aun lado, ya que sentía que le obstruía el paso.

─¡Espera!─Le dice con alarma al ver que se marchaba─Dame tus datos─buscaba torpemente un bolígrafo en su bolsa que sin predecirlo cae al piso desparramando su contenido, haciendo más bochornosa la escena.

─Tu torpeza aun te persigue─Levanta una ceja exasperada, por notar el mismo comportamiento de siempre.

─Perdón─lo dice sonrojada, levantando como podía las cosas y en el proceso se le caían más sin querer al inclinarse, por no cerrar el bolso─quiero hablar contigo después del evento─seguía insistiendo tímidamente, cuando al fin organiza su desastre ante la mirada incrédula de Erstin por tanta ineptitud, la joven diseñadora toma un bolígrafo y extiende su palma con ingenuidad─escríbeme tu número de teléfono aquí, quiero saber cómo te ha ido en estos años y ¿Cómo lograste ser diseñadora?─Le dice con entusiasmo.

─Nina no tengo ningún asunto que tratar contigo.─Corta de tajo, mientras vocifera su verdadero malestar de reencontrarse.

─¿Que te sucede recuerda soy tu amiga?─Le expresa su confusión por su brusquedad.

─¿Amigas?─Sus ojos antes sin interés le muestran rencor─¡Tú no eres mi amiga, así que aléjate de mí!─le da un empujón y se marcha.

─¿Erstin? ¿Por qué me tratas así?─lo susurraba con melancolía.

 **"La diseñadora se pone triste al notar el rechazo directo de la joven, su asistente al percatarse de lo sucedido quiere ir atrás de la rubia y reclamarle la falta de respeto"**

─No, detente Fiorella─La nota de su voz salió con abatimiento.

─Pero signorina ella fue brusca contigo.─Le dice la cantarina italiana de bellos ojos miel.

─Solo déjala, me debe guardar rencor por lo que sucedió─Termina su explicación tratando de no llorar.

─Bien si no quieres que le reclame a esa grosera, quita esa expresión, debes mantenerte firme, así que vamos y saludemos antes de empezar a organizarnos.

" **Fiorella arrastra a su directora donde se encuentra el equipo de Shizuru"**

─Nina Wang viene con su asistente.─Lo dice con alivio el abogado, casi gritaba de emoción─ Es la menos desconsiderada aquí, ya con que nos haga conversación me doy por bien servido.

─Despierta de tu nube Takeda ve quien viene atrás del corderito.─Le dice Harada al ver de reojo todo con atención.

"Casi le sale un grito ahogado al abogado al ver a un hombre de mirada grisácea con pose narcisista que se movía con una seguridad exagerada y a la derecha Lucie imponentes seguía el paso elegante con su vestido escotado azul oscuro"

─No ellos no, de todos los diseñadores porque nos toca ver a los peores─Suelta con susto Akane al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de los dos individuos que seguían de cerca a Nina, atareada con sus vestuario mientras Fiorella le ayudaba a que no tropezara y se estrellara en pleno piso.

─ **Ciao** ─Nina saluda a los presentes.

─Hola Nina sama─responde educada Akane haciéndole una reverencia al ver un superior.

─¿Y la **direttore** Fujino?─Pregunta amablemente la tierna diseñadora.

─Hola Japoneses **Médiocre** ─Corta la francesa altiva y se posiciona en medio del círculo, su acento demasiado sexy, que casi hacia suspirar a los presentes, pero recordaban que eso sería como firmar una pelea campal con la diseñadora desdeñosa se tragaron el halago para guardarlos en su boca y sellarla.─¿Dónde está su directora?

─Lucie sama como ha estado─Dice precavidamente Harada, ya que no quería decirle que su superior no estaba.

─No pregunte eso─su mirada aguamarina acuchilla a la subordinada de Shizuru, que esta solo traga grueso y da una sonrisa torcida por la descortesía de la francesa.

─Déjalos Lucie─declaraba Mark con tono engreído─No les pidas mucho a estos ignorantes.─Le dice burlón.

─Tienes razón que se puede pedir de los subordinados de la **salope**.─Su repudio sale en cada palabra.─mejor me los llevaré de sastres para que ajusten mis prendas de vestir─soltaba con veneno.

─No ni para eso sirven estos parásitos, es más márchense si no quieren ser partícipes de ser la burla del evento.─Su comentario desangelado era con intención de dañar el ego de los presentes.

─Ustedes son la viva prueba de que a todo el mundo le puede encantar la moda, pero no todo el mundo puede ser un diseñador.─Concluye Lucie.

"Takeda sentía la furia, los ojos de Akane tenía una chispa de coraje y Harada tenía unas ganas de hacerles tragar sus palabras, ya que ellos también eran profesionales y sentía que esos engreídos nada más les gustaba alabarse entre sí"

─Creo que se están extralimitando con sus palabras─Hablaba con tartamudez el abogado, que sin querer había soltado un poco de su descontento, al momento Mark lo barre de arriba y abajo con superioridad.

─Es cierto somos diseñadores iguales que ustedes─Decía con temblor la novata, ya que por muy nerviosa que estaba no quería oír esa ofensa sin fundamento en su contra.

─Lucie mira pueden defenderse los simios.─Tronaba con desdén el diseñador.

─Si saben defenderse también pueden hacer un buen truco─Decía Lucie mientras le ordenaba a uno de sus asistentes traerle una botella de vino y Mark la imitaba.─ustedes─señala a Takeda y Akane─No sean groseros con sus superiores sírvanme una copa.─Su burla era evidente.

─Oigan─Dice con indignación Nina al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.─Ellos no son meseros.

─Fiorella si no quieres que nos metamos con la "niña idiota", llévatela de aquí, que tu trabajo es proteger a tu directora no ha esta basura.─Mark masticaba con autosuficiencia.

 **"La asistente italiana ve la angustia de Nina en querer intervenir, sin embargo ella sabe de antemano que no tiene la fuerza para ese encontronazo y perdería en el primer argumento, así que solo arrastra a su superior para no caer en el juego de los otros diseñadores"**

─Y bien los estamos esperando mi copa no se va a llevar sola.─Les dice el hombre de mirada grisácea de manera soberbia con su aire de arrogancia.

─¿O quieren tener problemas?─Lucie suena con amenaza─ puedo ir a hablar con los jueces y levantar una queja que ustedes han sido demasiado altaneros.

─¡Qué!─Dice Harada demasiado enojada y crujiendo sus dientes.─¿En qué momento hemos hecho eso?─Le suelta con rabia.

─Ahora mismo con ese tono elevado─Lucie arremete─Son solo unos subordinados de baja calidad que además se atreven a desobedecerme, haré que los sacaran de inmediato.

"Harada comprende que los quieren provocar, para que causen un alboroto y hacer quedar mal a su directora, así que en ese momento se traga su orgullo y agarra la botella para servirles las copas, en ese momento Mark y Lucie al tener la copa llena de en vez de hacer la degustación, malvadamente derraman el contenido encima de la cabeza de Akane y Takeda humillándolos enfrente de los demás equipos"

─Idiotas.

"Dicen entre carcajadas Mark y Lucie, entre la mirada incrédula de Harada por lo que esta sucediendo, la de Akane y Takeda desencajada al ser la burla publica y el abucheo de esos "colegas" los ojos de la joven novata se ponen cristalinos al querer soltar en llanto"

─Ara, ara, ni siquiera se te ocurra llorar Akane, eres de mi equipo así que no bajes la cabeza y menos por esos desconocidos.─Retumba con autoridad.

─¿Desconocidos?─Chillan los dos diseñadores ante lo que oyen, pero no pueden reaccionar por lo que sucedió después, cuando la mujer de ojos carmesí, con dos copas en mano de vino tinto les avienta el líquido en sus rostros de manera de reto.

─Supongo que de esta forma saludan ustedes verdad barbajanes.─Les dice con menosprecio, pagándole con la misma moneda, humillándolos enfrente de los demás colaboradores que detuvieron sus risas al notar la furia de Kiyohime.

"El equipo creativo estaba que se tiraba encima de felicidad al sentir que estaban rescatándolos del infierno, pero se detienen en seco al observar algo que no encajaba en su directora, la escaneaban con detenimiento era elegante como siempre con ese vestido de noche largo de dos tonos un café fuerte y el otro café claro, ese conjunto ayuda a estilizar su figura y alisar su volumen, no obstante un vientre abultado era lo que los dejo mudos a todo el mundo, hasta los diseñadores tuvieron que tomar un respiro grande"

─¡Shizuru sama está embarazada!

* * *

Ciao.-hola en italiano.

Direttore.-directora en italiano.

Signorina.-señorita en italiano.

Salope.- zorra en francés.

Mediocre.-mediocre en francés.


	26. Chapter 26

Aquí estoy para dar entrega de un nuevo capítulo XD aunque ahora ando algo nerviosa y ansiosa (mordiendo las uñas que no tengo, supongo que por eso escribo para que se me pase la ansiedad jiji), es que por andar de malosa y metiche (que casi nunca me pasa), pero oigan se me pusieron de bandeja de plata (bien peda andaba ella recalcando que preguntara lo que quisiera que me contestaría jaja) yo solo pregunte cosas ingenuas, de porque se ponía celosa, que cosas le hacían enojar y no me decía, cosas por el estilo hasta que me salió a colación un anillo con frases incluidas de sus votos que había hecho, ¡Ahh! Fue mi reacción y hasta llore (Y yo casi no lloro, ni con cebolla remojada, ni siquiera cuando Soraya la de María la del barrio, le decía maldita lisiada me hizo llorar tanto jaja) pero bueno parece que mi sorpresa que cebe, es que en dos semanas ah esta casta mujer (si como no XD) se comprometerá, si como lo oyen alguien se aventara a pedirme matrimonio, aun no lo puedo creer, dejen lloro en la esquina, bueno dejando la euforia y mi llanto aun lado, seguiré con lo del fic, que lo divide en dos capítulos, porque me había quedado muy largo y batallo en corregirlos si sobrepasan más de 6,000 palabras (si asi me como cada palabra), así que mejor lo recorte jiji, cuando corrija la otra mitad lo subiré, claro si no estoy ocupada llorando en la esquina esa jiji.

Ali.- ¿Cual historia te refieres? Tengo tres fic sin concluir jiji.

Natsuki sapphire.-lo tendré en cuenta los momentos románticos de Shizuru, le daré espacio a esas dos jiji.

Shinat23.-lo de los suegros de Nat muy pronto lo leerás ese encuentro jaja, pero no sé si te guste lo que tengo planeado ahí uyy.

Aline.-te pasas así que ya vendiste tu alma hasta el último personaje maligno jaja. Sobre Saya si va aparecer es un personaje importante de la trama, pero ella tiene su destino es como Igneel aparece dos veces en todo el manga, pero lo que hace es trascendental jiji… Soy de baja california alias el infierno en la tierra, jaja hay mucho territorio para que me secuestres me esconderé en un gremio oscuro jaja, oh jojo lo de los acosadores si lo sé no más les dicen que los dejaran desfigurados se les quita lo machitos jiji. Mi frase célebre de Fairy tail, "¡Estoy encendido!" Natsu Dragneel.

Yane 26.- oh en verdad gracias por el comentario, aunque bien sé que todavía me falta mucho y la riego, pero realizo el esfuerzo de leer sobre signos de puntuación y en eso ando, para tratar de dar lo mejor.

Rp v.- ese es el detalle quien será el triunfador, que será reñido y quien sabe capaz pierde Shizu 0.0.

ShizuruNatsuki2016.-Si continuare esa historia, solo que pues tengo que terminar esta para ir de lleno con ese proyecto al 100.

Alex petrov.- así que hashi es el mejor jiji, y Nao es la mera, mera, también es uno de mis personajes más queridos, desde el anime fue la onda.

Yumi chan.- Ertin aún le falta caer más bajo 0.0. La tipa acosadora es Lucie jiji uy esta vino armar desmadre.

Hookedonreading.-Pues el amor entre Nat y Shiz, surgió de a poco, poco, ya que una orgullosa como Kiyohime no le iba a decir a todo lo alto, pero con la protección y lo adorable que es Nat se enamoró de la cachorra ajaja.

Taishi.- De hecho hoy les di protagonismo a Mai y Nao, pues pensare eso de seguir shipeando a esas dos jiji.

Nicocchi 17.- sobre la relación de nina y erstin, muy pronto lo revelare ese misterio jiji.

Lobo.-haha hashi temblando de miedo no lo había pensado, déjame ver si puedo desarrollar ese panorama XD.

Calimochita.-así que te dio cosa el 666 uy yo también le tengo respeto ese número, sobre la otra historia ¿a cuál te refieres? Y despues te digo la respuesta.

Chat'de'Lune.- ese sentido chatuno me da miedo jiji, pero tienen su historia Erstin y Nina la tienen. Jaja Takahashi es ares me mataste con eso. Es que Lina si quiere mucho a Erstin no la culpes la respeta más que a Jin jiji.

Fan a ciegas.- si esos antojos son la muerte de Shiz pobre Nat jiji.

Liz.- gracias un abrazo grande desde mi lindo Mexico.

Karive.- merci (gracias jiji)

Max.-Ya todo el escenario esta puesto y cuando llegue la cachorra estará todo en marcha XD.

Sé que me faltaron algunos en responderles, pero el hambre es canija y me debo retirar :D, pero oigan muchas gracias por sus cometarios y seguir de cerca este proyecto, sin más que decir de mi parte hasta la próxima cuídense mucho… :D… _**ah y antes que se me olvide, el nombre de los bocetos seran pituka y petaca Kuga hagan sus apuestas jaja.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26.**

Rozo mis labios con los de ella y siento el dulce beso, soy una miserable por hacer esto, pero ahora no me importa, mis besos se deslizan a su cuello y la empotro en su auto, mis manos la recorren con necesidad, tantos meses sin tenerla en mis brazos me han dejado consumida.

─Nao─Ahogada por los gemidos al sentir las caricias calientes, de la mujer que no podía creer que estaba enfrente otorgándole su amor.

Escucho sus preguntas en medio de sus gemidos, esas preguntas que no quiero contestar, solo cuando la vi, todo lo que venía planeando se desvaneció, sus ojos me enloquecieron, sus labios fueron el anzuelo perfecto para ser su presa y ni siquiera recuerdo porque he venido aun aposta de romper mi palabra de no volver a inmiscuirme en su camino.

Sus manos me jalan hacía ella repagando mi cadera más a su pelvis, mi vieja es demasiado atrevida cuando anda caliente, hasta se le olvidan las etiquetas sociales, su lengua traviesa juega en mi boca, mi mano sube incandescentemente por esa ruta, que son los muslos más increíbles que haya tocado, un carraspeo chillón hace que me detenga.

─Lamento interrumpir su infidelidad─Dice Reito mirando su reloj con desesperación, al notar que si les dejaba que siguieran dándose amor en pleno estacionamiento del evento, seguridad vendría a multarlas por falta a la moral.

─¡Tu gusano insensible!

Tomo del cuello del chihuahua y lo levanto con facilidad ahorcándolo con su propia corbata, al recordar al fin que debería desaparecer a ese inmundo animal de la faz de la tierra.

─¡Lo vas a matar si no lo sueltas!─Grita Mai alterada al ver a su cómplice en esa jugarreta, tomar un color morado por el agarre de la iracunda joven.

─Ese es el propósito.

Comunico de manera satisfactoria que solo soltaré a este cerdo hasta que deje de chillar como animal y dejar el mundo limpio, no debió empujar a mi vieja, es más ni siquiera debió aceptar volver con ella, en su condición es un hipócrita.

─Debería cortarte en pedacitos, trozo a trozo como me he imaginado cortar a Kyle, pero contigo podría empezar como manera de prueba.─Le decía en tono sádico.

Retuerzo más su cuello y comienza a patalear tan chistoso que le doy con más ganas.

─¡Que lo sueltes!

Mai se me cuelga del brazo tiernamente que me hace suspirar por este momento tan romántico, con sus poquitas fuerzas tratando de quitar la presión del cuello de Reito, que ya lo miraba más allá que para acá.

─¡Aún no… aun respira!

Suelta una sonrisa malvada, pero claro mi maldad y mi faceta de matona a sueldo, tarda tres segundos no más, al sentir un bolsazo de mi vieja que me deja toda desorientada y caigo de bruces en el suelo.

─¿Por qué?─Le digo con reniego valiéndome madres el sangrerío que se riega por la cabeza y me la limpio como si fuera simple sudor.

─Te estoy pidiendo de favor algo y no me haces caso─le dice en tono enojado─te lo mereces por desobediente.

─Mmm─Enarco una ceja celosa, por imaginar que defendió al fulano ese porque aun siente algo por él, hablando del indeseable apenas se levantaba inhalando aire con desespero por la pequeña horcada que le metí─¡Ese mal nacido te hará daño!─haciendo un mohín de desquicio.

─He llorado por tu falta de comunicación, mucho más de lo que me hizo Kanzaki, eso parece una tontería a comparación de lo que pasa contigo.─le reclama con ira.

─Ey─se queja Reito al oír que solo era ya una tontería en la vida de la multimillonaria.

─No hables entendido─advierte Mai al pelinegro que este se encoje de hombros para volver agarrar aire y Tokiha se gira para ver a Nao─¡No tienes derecho de hablarme de daños!─le recrimina la pelirroja.

Uy, con eso mi corazón se hizo añicos, creo que hasta oí el eco de cada pedazo al caer.

─Tienes razón─Clave la vista al suelo con un nudo en mi garganta, demonios este sentimiento de culpabilidad me está matando─Solo…─ fue todo lo que pude balbucear, iba a decirle que solo deseo su felicidad, pero que mugres yo voy a hablarle de felicidad, si lo único que hago es meter la pata.

─No quería decirlo de esa manera Nao─su tono era arrepentido, ya que en esencia no era la recriminación que deseaba darle en ese momento─Estoy enojada porque te alejaste de mí, como si yo no fuera nada en tu vida, cuando sabes perfectamente lo que siento─sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas.

─No te disculpes─Me levanto sacudo mi pantalón elegante que me puse para esta ocasión─solo quería decirte que si llegas a necesitarme para romperle la madre al idiota ese─mirando horrible a ese renacuajo─puedes contar conmigo.

─¡Nao!─suelta un grito en llanto─¡No seas cruel! Hablemos las cosas no tienen que terminar de este modo.─le suplica con dolor.

─No debí haber venido…

Emprendo camino para marcharme de aquí, no tengo nada más que hacer, diablos si seré idiota, soy más peligrosa que el chihuahua o cualquier asesino en serie, soy una maldición andante solo causo desgracias a quien amo.

─Vámonos Mai─Entona Reito y toma del brazo a la pelirroja que seguía llorando aun lado del auto─Ella ya deicidio dejarte, no le ruegues más─suelta venenosamente esa declaración con intención de que la escuchase la otra joven.

 **"Kanzaki se lleva a una Tokiha destrozada adentro del edificio, mientras Natsuki que había visto todo intercepta a su amiga con una cara de pocos amigos"**

─¡Nao anda defiende lo tuyo!

Le doy un alarido a la buey de mi amiga y que deje de estar haciéndose la muy digna y solo quedarse callada con todo el dolor que trae acuestas, bueno tengo un poco de culpa de convencer a Reito de que fuera todo lo odioso posible y el muy animal, lo sabe hacer bien al decir puras tonterías sin pensar.

Pero esta tonta solo se queda viéndolos de lejos y a mí se me está haciendo tarde, para entrar a organizar, no tenía contemplado que hubiera escena porno enfrente de mis sacros santos ojitos, por culpa de la araña y mi hermanastra.

─¿Qué acaso no dijiste que le romperías el hocico a la flor de campo?

Tiro tierra de mi chivo expiatorio, no puedo negarlo me las estoy cobrando todas las que me hizo, pero por alguna razón ya siento que se me está pasando la mano, porque ya se lo agarro Nao y feo y no se quejó para mi sorpresa, supongo que convivir meses con el gorilón le ha dado resistencia.

─Kanzaki no le está haciendo nada malo─Le dice tenuemente, mientras revisaba a detalle cada movimiento del pelinegro a lo lejos.

─¿Nada malo? ¿Acaso que te la bajen no es nada malo?─blanqueo los ojos indignada por lo que escucho.

─Sabes que aquí y en china lo que me haces se llama fregar.─ saca una cajetilla y se pone un cigarrillo en sus labios, mientras revisaba su herida en el reflejo de su celular.─Diablos Mai debería sacarle los ladrillos a ese bolso─lo dice con dolencia, pero de repente se voltea y mira fijamente los ojos jades al pensar algo en ese instante.─Oye deberías ponerle Mai a una de las gemelas y la otra Haruna sería la mera leche si lo hicieras cachorra.

─No desvíes el tema con mis hijas para tu conveniencia. Te dije cortésmente del tercero en discordia─noto que comienza a fumar con tranquilidad, mientras sangra a lo bruto y le extiendo un pañuelo para que no parezca un muerto viviente.

─Cachorra no voy a arruinar su vida por ser una egoísta entiendes, ella merece lo mejor.─posa sus ojos en Mai que entraba al gran edifico de la mano de Reito.

─¿Y el macho es lo mejor?─Le protestó fuertemente por esa idiotez.

─Pues no─rechina los dientes─Pero ella lo escogió de nuevo.─la cólera en sus ojos no los podía disimular, pero se contiene de nuevo.

─Te rompería más la maceta para acomodarte las neuronas que ahorita las tienes bien pendejas, pero se me hace tarde─miro el reloj con alarma─Solo déjame decirte que ya estás haciendo sufrir a Mai por tu cabezonería.─Niego con la cabeza mientras me marcho y rogando a kami que esta idiota entre en acción.─¡Si amas de verdad deberías hacerla feliz!...

 **Entretanto tras bambalinas** …

"La luz natural se amortiguaba en los ojos carmesí, para hacerlos ver muy intimidatorios, aunque el tenue color de su vestidura suavizaba el entorno de ese ser tan angelical como demonio, su dualidad era presente, Mark contemplaba a dicha hermosura, embelesado como siempre lo estuvo, sin embargo el sentimiento de repudio se colaba en sus entrañas al visualizar ese vientre, si ese ser que albergaba esa altiva mujer como exuberante, solo le daba una fuerte bofetada a su ego, que alguien como el tan perfecto había perdido por un sujeto x, de momento eso es lo que le desagradaba ser el derrotado, por otro lado, los ojos aguamarina de Lucie imprevisibles como siempre, dejaban al descubierto su desconcierto, su enemiga, su némesis que había perjurado que era la más perra que haya conocido y que podía apostar que no tenía sentimiento alguno en ese corazón ambicioso, no podía entender que iba a traer alguien al mundo, la carcajada salió sin poder evitarlo olvídense de un momento que su cara escurría gotas de vino y había sido humillada sin remordimiento alguno, mientras el equipo creativo se hacía bola entre ellos"

─¿Esto es un sueño de realidad alterna?─vocifera Harada demasiado conmocionada, viendo a Takeda con espanto por seguir presenciando lo más descabellado, si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que sus ojos presencian en ese momento jamás lo creería, mientras el abogado parecía que entro en shock totalmente sus ojos desorbitados eran evidentes.

─¿Es una nueva tendencia Fujino sama?─suelta la novata la pregunta más ingenua del mundo, creyendo que ahora disfrazarse de encargo era la nueva moda, ya que en su sistema no podía creer que en verdad estuviera embarazada.

─¡Oh dios mío!─el londinense truena sus dedos conmocionado y sus asistentes entendieron al hombre por sus modismos, corrieron y le pusieron una silla atrás para que se dejase caer con dramatismo─¡se volvió demente!─declara con alarma al seguir mirando la escena.

─¿Cual demente? ¡Perdió el juicio!─Soltaba con incredulidad Lucie igual espantada que todos, sus ojos se posaron en el vientre abultado.─¿Acaso no conoces los anticonceptivos a tu edad idiota?─reniega con desquicio la diseñadora.

─Ara, para que iba a usarlos si quería ser madre─Se ríe por la mentirilla de como sucedió su embarazo.

─ **Salope** ─levanto la barbilla observando a su contrincante, podía sentir que su mandíbula se desencajaba por tantas cosas que no llegaba entender, sintiendo que desconocía hasta cierto modo a la mujer peli ocre.─¡Esto es una treta de querer bajarnos la autoestima verdad!─Se irguió con enojo, cambiando antes su actitud desconcertada a la ira infinita─Como nadie aquí tiene hijos y son unos solterones engreídos─señalando a todos los diseñadores que se sintieron un poco ofendidos por el comentario de la francesa─Nos quieres presumir que tú puedes ser diseñadora y madre a la vez.

─¡…!

─No me importa que estés embarazada─Escupió Lucie con repudio─Me da igual de todos modos te destrozaré.─sigue arremetiendo con delirio mientras miraba el abdomen.

─Tu odio me tiene sin cuidado.─Con tranquilidad expone.

─¿Ah, no?─Enarcaba una ceja la mujer de cabello plateado.

─No soy ninguna ingenua, si quieres jugar al juego de provocación te estás equivocando de persona, me he cobrado por lo de mis colaboradores, quedamos a la par ¿o quieres que realice otra cosa para que me entiendas?─Su mirada era despierta y dominante.

─¿No eres ingenua?─levanta una ceja─¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Ya que se nota que estas a punto de reventar─siguió diciendo ahora con burla.

─Ara─su tono se hizo más bajo al entender que le dijeron gorda─¡Tendré gemelas, se supone que debe estar de este tamaño Youko lo confirmo!─Perdió la calma dejando a todos helados de nuevo por el temperamento cambiante de la mujer peli ocre, carraspeo componiendo su estado tranquilo dejando más en desquicio a los presentes.─ahora discúlpate con tus colegas─Su voz era tan calmada y esa sonrisa tan confiada, que hacia dudar si era una amenaza o era una petición.

─¿Colegas?─mira con desprecio Akane y Takeda al entender que debería disculparse con ellos─ ¿Me estás comparando con esas cucarachas?─una mezcla de sorpresa y asco, como si le dijesen que aquellos seres humanos fueran de su categoría.

─Oh, bueno, tienes razón todos son mejores que tu─le dijo con falsa cordialidad.

─¡Maldita Salope!─Rugió con disgusto y quería seguir la pelea a un nivel mayor.

─No te enojes Lucie─salta al fin Mark, después de levantarse de la silla de su fingido desmayo─las bastardas que lleva en su vientre de seguro la han vuelto desquiciada.

─¡Retracta ahora mismo!─una voz se elevó por encima del escándalo, Lina se había interpuesto en medio del revuelo, los bufidos de Mark y Lucie cesaron en segundos, la mirada azulina desafiante brotó un miedo de aquellos diseñadores.─¿A quién le dijiste bastardas?─Ruge con autoridad.

─Lina sama, tan bella e imponente como siempre─comenzó a sonreír con galanura el hombre, para querer agarrar la mano de la anciana y besarla con gesto de cortesía, pero esta de manera grosera la quito dejándolo con el enojo atorado.

─Esto se terminó, cada quien vaya a lo que le compete, que esto es una competencia de moda, no de insultos y espero que esta sea la última vez que te refieres así a Fujino.

 **"La presidenta había puesto su ultimátum y todos conocían que cuando la señora Searrs hablaba era que no había broma alguna en sus acciones, cada quien decidió retirarse sin hacer mayor escándalo posible, la anciana solo vio de reojo a Shizuru"**

─Deberías entrar conmigo en el salón de eventos─Dice la anciana en tono neutro.

─Quería dar la última instrucción a mi asistente─Miente la mujer peli ocre, ya que Natsuki aún no llegaba.

─No demores mucho, la prensa querrá inmiscuirse en lo que no le compete─ve el vientre dándole entender a Shizuru, sobre la explosión que se desarrollara en el evento─ no le des oportunidad de que te aborden, ya arregle que no te molesten en la mesa de honor, no salgas de ahí hasta que Kuga te auxilie.─Termina la presidenta.

─¿Por qué me ayuda?

Le cuestiono con aprensión, ocurriéndoseme muchas maneras de poder fastidiarme por este "favor", la presidenta se gira, supongo que me va a decir sus planes malévolos que confabula con Jin o de plano me mandara a callar con su aire soberbio.

─No te enojes Fujino san─le dice cándidamente─debes cuidarte por las gemelas, por cierto es una tradición Searrs sugerir un nombre para las bebés, mi sugerencia es Alyssa y Lena así se llamaba mi madre y abuela.

De todo lo que tenía en mente, no pensé que esa fuera su reacción, me da una mirada cálida dejándome muy sorprendida, no sabía que podía sonreír, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? La presidenta dándome nombres de bebés, ¿que el mundo se volvió loco o mis hormonas de nuevo me hacen una jugada?

 **Minutos después.**

"Natsuki entra atareada y ve a lo lejos a Shizuru y una sonrisa sale de su boca"

Uy, se me desvanece la sonrisa al ver a mi güera que está en su estado natural, si naturalmente quiere aniquilarme y no entiendo porque su enojo.

─Natsuki por este motivo no me gusta llegar a la hora exacta, se quieren aprovechar de mis colaboradores en mi ausencia.─Gruñe con disgusto, mirando Akane y Takeda que solo se limitaban agachar la cabeza.

Uff, me giro a ver que sucedió, el abogaducho está todo lleno de vino igual manera Akane, frunzo el ceño por lo que noto, ¿pues qué demonios paso aquí? Le doy una mirada comprensiva Akane para que me suelte la sopa.

─Perdón Kuga san, ellos nos amenazaron en descalificarnos si nos oponíamos a sus órdenes ─Masticaba la novata todas las frases por miedo hacer reprendida.

Me quedo de a seis por lo que me comentan de esos pseudo diseñadores y luego dicen que la inmadura soy yo, esos me ganan en niñerías, mi güera bufa molesta y toma la palabra con su porte de mandona.

─Pónganse presentables─Les dice la mujer de ojos carmesí al observar como estaban hechos un desastre─Al terminar reúnanse en sus funciones─ al momento los dos hacen una reverencia.

Harada estaba como ida viendo el vientre de mí Shizuru, tuvieron que llevársela arrastras ya que no podía caminar mientras murmuraba "dos Kiyohimitas y se me paso la información, soy un fracaso", en serio esa mujer es bien chisme suelto, ni siquiera he pensado un nombre de las gemelas y está ya anda adjudicándole semejante barbaridad.

─¿Crees que puedas controlas esto Natsuki?─Le dice ahora en tono preocupado, ya que solo había ido a verificar que las cosas estuvieran bien tras bambalinas.─Yukino es muy experimentada para estos problemas, pero es tu primera vez aquí, sería mejor que me quedara a supervisarlos.

─No te preocupes a mí ningún chango me va a intimidar─Le digo des afanadamente, al oírlo mi güera suelta una risilla cómplice.

─Ara, no recordaba que mi Natsuki es una bestia─sus ojos carmesí destellan admiración por la menor Kuga, ya que su pose siempre ha sido de alguien capaz.

─Entonces confía en mí─Acaricio un poco a nuestras gemelas que ya está en su séptimo mes─ve al salón de eventos, para que puedas disfrutar tu colección, recuerda lo que te dijo Youko que estés tranquila.

─Cómo no voy a recordarlo sí por eso llegamos a esta hora, hiciste que me revisara de nuevo.─solto un bufido de descontento.

─No importa que te enojes y salga Kiyohime─bufa de la misma intensidad─Mas vale prevenir, no quiero una sorpresa loca.

─No es como si el parto se adelantara por algo que ya he realizado muchas veces, mi enojo es profesional.─se excusa de inmediato.

─¿Profesional?─Le dice con incredulidad─¿y por qué traes ese ceño fruncido?─Sonríe fingiendo indignación.

─Eso, es solo una caricia de mi parte.─Le dice con leve coqueteo.

─Bueno si te pones a dar caricias a lo loco, te pondré un cinturón de castidad.─Le dice con recelo, ya que andarle coqueteando por enojo me sacó de quicio.

─Ara, no pongas esa cara─ya que había pillado a la primera que a la joven no le agrado el chiste y la abraza de lado que era la única manera de poder tener contacto, por el vientre.─No tengas celos no valen la pena.─Le guiñe el ojo de manera sensual.

─¿Celosa yo? ja, ni siquiera sé por qué demonios debería estar celosa, si no vi a nadie.─murmura sonrojada viendo a otra parte haciendo reír a la mujer de cabello peli ocre.

─Calma, ya se Natsuki la bestia jamás tiene celos, ni siquiera de esos hombres que me pidieron mi teléfono hace unas semanas─se ríe con ironía al recordar lo temible que podía ser la Kuga menor.

─Eso era diferente, ¿qué demonios tenían que estarte viendo esos zoquetes? Les di su lección─con sus ojos rebosantes de recelo.

─Perseguirlos en Duran no es lección es salvajismo.

─Se lo merecían─concluyo que tenía razón en espantar a esos idiotas de mi familia, me giro y le introduzco a su bolsa bocadillos─Son los aperitivos que deseabas.

─Pero esa vez estaba bromeando─su semblante se nota culpabilidad al imaginar la proeza que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlos, aunque ciertamente si se le antojaban─Nat no me hubieras hecho caso esa vez.─daba nota mental, en no decir siempre lo que deseaba, ya que parecía que le iban a cumplir cualquier cosa, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes ser caprichosa con su pareja.

Le hago un ademán que no es nada para que quitara esa expresión culpable que no me gusta verle, pero ciertamente me costó casi un hígado conseguirle diez caramelos de esos, que son a base de higos, peras entre otras frutas que se han marinado previamente en ron de Jamaica por dos años. Su preparación toma un tiempo por lo que solamente se puede obtener bajo un pedido, no sé de donde diablos mi güera saca semejantes antojos del demonio, gracias a la abuela pude cumplirle este.

─Mejor a la otra me llevas a ese restaurante de la última vez.─expresa con amor la mujer peli ocre.

Se me atora la saliva al oírla decir eso, ¿cuál restaurante? si esa fue la fonda de doña Goya, se me antojaba las patitas de puerco que preparan ahí, solo le dije a mi güera que iba por una orden, pero ella se sentó como si nada y comenzó a pedir como maniática, dejándome de a seis que mi finísima Kiyohime degustara en esos sitios sin hacer escándalo alguno.

Mi güera se sigue riendo al ver mi cara de idiota por la sorpresa que me dio.

─Ara, también quiero compartir tus gustos, somos una pareja es normal.─expresa con sensualidad.

Nos cortan el cotilleo que nos traíamos que de no ser por el sitio esto terminaría en cama como siempre, así que en segundos ya estaban llamando que todos estuvieran en su lugar de trabajo.

─Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, que no quieres que me sobre esfuerce─resoplando con paciencia le explicaba─ pero tenemos mucho en juego para que dejemos pasar cualquier error al azar, si soy derrotada, Jin tendrá mucha ventaja.─su tono sale preocupado─No te voy a perder Natsuki.

─Eso no va a pasar, sé lo que debo hacer y tú solo debes confiar, así que retírate Shizuru Fujino. ─le dice enfurruñada.

─Ara─Le sale el tono juguetón al notar el ceño fruncido de la joven─me voy, pero si me besas.─Su tono se vuelve coqueto, señalando sus labios rojos por el labial que poseía.

─¡Qué!

Suelto abochornada, de reojo noto cabezas salir de los camerinos, observando nuestra interacción y yo que pensé que solo el gorilón era el metiche, le doy el piquito rápido para que fuera al salón de una vez.

─Que lindo eso será suficiente para marcar territorio, para que nadie se te acerque.─Suelta mordazmente a quien le viese señalando que era suya.

¿Ah? después de sus descaradas palabras se va bien digna mi güera, con su caminar demasiado confiado y autoritario que me vuelve loca. Y luego dice que soy la única celosa aquí, ja, ni ella se la cree Kiyohime es peor sin comparación alguna.

 **"Entretanto Saeko estaba verificando el vestido de su esposa en el vestuario, pero algo le faltaba que la susceptible diseñadora notó en segundos"**

─¿Mei, donde está la gargantilla que te sugerí que trajeras?─su mano está en la cadera acusando a su esposa, ya que esa mirada perdida le daba entender algo no muy bueno.

─Amor─una sonrisa culpable sale de sus labios─la deje en el auto─le dice con nerviosismo ya que, cuando su mujer le daba esa miradita de disgusto era que iba a ver bronca.

─¡Oh, kami!─suelta un bufido─pensé que solo tenía una hija despistada─ruge la Kuga mayor.

─Es que se me paso por la carta de petición.─se excusa de inmediato.

─¿Cuál carta de petición?─levanta una ceja deductiva al no entender a qué iba la plática.

─Para los nombres de las gemelas.─sus ojos mostraban un brillo de emoción.

─¿Hiciste una carta para el nombre de las niñas?─estupefacta por la noticia y más al ver los delicados rasgos de la pelirroja que se movía con delicadeza y sacaba de su bolso la hoja perfectamente doblada y sellada con un membrete del escudo Tokiha, como si fuera un documento de mayor importancia.

─Claro que hice una─responde obviando la respuesta─ustedes son unas desconsideradas en no pensar ya en ellos, cuando nazcan no le dirán, gemelas, cachorras, retoños, bestias o bocetos─suelta con acusación Mei.

─¿Ah, no?─levanta una ceja creyendo que no era nada malo, ponerle ese nombre a su descendencia.

─¡No!─retumba un eco por la negativa, dejando perpleja por primera vez a Saeko ya que siempre le miraba el carácter demasiado armonioso y ahora estaba algo desquiciada─ mira esta es mi petición─le entrega la carta en las manos de Kuga.

─¿Oh, es en serio?─dice algo pasmada al leer las formales palabras y con decoro y en el último párrafo venia al fin lo que era importante según su opinión.

─Sí.─Le dice secamente la señora Tokiha, que no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese momento.

─Ah, es buena idea─le sale una gota de sudor, al no poderle darle negativa a la entusiasta pelirroja.

─¿Crees que me hagan caso?─cambia su expresión a una contrariada y mortificada─suena lindo Saeko y Mei Kuga, les redacte con mis abogados las ventajas de llevar ese nombre, introduje su significado, día de suerte y estoy tan nerviosa de que me digan que sí.─suelta con ilusión.

─¿Eso deseas en verdad?─le pregunta con duda.

─Me haría muy feliz si le ponen de ese modo.─mientras acariciaba su mejilla apenada al revelar su deseo.

─No te preocupes amor, adorna la habitación con esos nombres─Sale una sonrisa maligna─Me hicieron abuela, ahora que se atengan a las consecuencias...

 **Momentos después.**

"Saeko le dice a su esposa que aguarde un momento, que iba por la gargantilla al auto, posteriormente de contentarla con semejante noticia era lo menos que podía hacer por su esposa, sin embargo una francesa también salía por la misma puerta, después de cambiarse de vestuario se apresuraba con paso elevado y llegar aprisa al salón de eventos, un choque no se pudo evitar entre esas dos mujeres"

─ **Maladroit** ─despotrica la provocativa mujer de cabello plateado que se levantaba de mala gana, sacudiendo su vestido con fastidio.

─Tú serás la torpe─replica Saeko con un aura inconfundible de bestialidad, ya que había entendido muy bien el francés.

"La francesa solo le toma medio segundo para quedar completamente estupefacta, su vista quedó clavada con la elegante mujer de cabello cobalto, su silueta se ceñía en un hermoso diseño plateado, trago grueso, sus manos temblaban, su frente empezó a sudar del nerviosísimo"

─¿Estas bien?─la mujer de ojos verde esmeralda, movía su mano de un lado a otro, para revisar la vista de la otra dama, que estaba completamente ida.

─Saeko…─balbucea─Saeko sama─seguía balbuceando lentamente, su lengua se atoraba sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos aguamarinas comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de emoción.

─¿Te conozco?

"Es todo lo que pudo decir al sentir como la francesa, se le fue encima abrazándola con adoración"

─ **Ma vie** ─le decía con emoción─ **Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble.** ─soltaba con amor.

─Me confundes.─Dice con perturbación la Kuga mayor, por el fuerte apretujón que le daba aquella dama, hasta creyó que andaba ebria por el tenue olor a vino que desprendía.

─¡Amor, jamás te confundiría! Sabes te busque mucho, pero mucho─le decía melosamente, mientras se repagaba en su brazo sus proporcionados atributos─haz sido una Kuga mala.─le indica con el dedo golpeando sus labios de manera sensual.

─¿Mala?─lo decía desorientada ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba aquella mujer.

─Recuerdas cuando me entregue a ti, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, jamás la podre olvidar.

─¿Ehhhhh?...

 **En la residencia Fujino.**

"Eiji estaba en la sala de estar con un bolígrafo en mano, después de meses lejos de su tierra natal por negocios, volvía con más animo mientras apuntaba en la lista los invitados para la cena familiar, se revolvía su cabello canoso con desesperación, ya que todos le habían confirmado su visita, solo había un inconveniente y ese era su mujer que seguía con el entrecejo"

─Anko─dice cansinamente el hombre de mirada rojiza─Si vas a estar echando miradas de muerte déjame solo, tengo un trabajo importante que hacer.

─No quiero conocer esa desviada y menos su familia─retumba en todo lo alto la negativa─más que suficiente tengo con Shizuru, para que deba conocer a su amante.

─Es la familia de nuestras nietas Charlotee y Alexia.─explicaba con paciencia el pobre hombre.

─¿Quién?─Preguntaba de mala manera.

─Es que la tarea de un abuelo es escoger el mejor nombre para sus únicas nietas, los escogí porque son de princesas.─respondía con ecuanimidad ignorando el tono elevado de su esposa.

─Eiji si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien─truena con desdén la señora Fujino─ es mejor nombres de reinas como Maxima y Rania, es más así deberá ponerle Shizuru a las niñas si quiere pisar mi casa de nuevo.─concluye la tirana mujer.

─Mmm.─el padre de Shizuru hizo una mueca de repudio al solo oír la sugerencia.─Charlotee y Alexia Fujino es mejor─murmura quedamente…

 **Entretanto en el evento.**

"Erstin entra a los camerinos y mira el corredero de aquí para allá de los maquillistas de la compañía, ayudantes, fotógrafos, por indicaciones sonoras de Natsuki, todo un conjunto de trabajadores para dar entrada a la mejor colección de Fujino"

Aguardó incómoda junto a la señorita, ella no me nota al estar absorta en su desempeño, ha evolucionado mucho, ya que si me pongo a pensar antes no hubiera distinguido ni siquiera el color de sus ojos, ese verde esmeralda tan hermoso y sincero, antes de que Lina sama recapacitara yo soñaba con poder estar cerca como en este momento tan mágico.

 **Flash back.**

─¿Y esta foto?─una extraña sensación pasó por el rostro de la joven de diecinueve años, al notar las facciones tan enérgicas de la adolescente.

─Se llama Natsuki─Dice Lina de manera fría, mientras revisaba más papeles que estaban en su escritorio.─mi escolta es necio, desde que supo de su existencia cada vez que cumpleaños me trae información y hoy es el dieciséis.

Observaba con extrañeza a mi mentora, ya que no entendí sus vagas explicaciones, así que sin pensarlo me había robado una de esas fotos.

Sin darme cuenta cada vez que estaba triste o decaída, miraba esa sonrisa fuerte y genuina que salía en ella que me dio esperanzas, de que si alguien me había traicionado en la vida, no quería decir que todas las personas fueran iguales y debía seguir mi camino adelante sin rencores…

─Hoy pase a un nuevo semestre con las mejores calificaciones.

Le expreso feliz a Natsuki, bueno a su retrato, mientras comienzo a vestirme rápidamente, le platico que he derrotado a varias de mis compañeras que aunque sean de nivel económico mayor que el mío, sigo siendo la mejor y hasta podría tener becas, claro que ahora nos la ocupo por el patrocinio Searrs.

─Lina sama me organizo un banquete para mi celebración, aunque Jin menosprecia mi esfuerzo y Fujino me ignore con grosería, no debo hacerle caso a sujetos como esos, sigo tu ejemplo estoy segura de que tú tampoco les harías caso.

Le doy un beso a mi ángel que en sus ojos siempre encuentro aprobación por mi esfuerzo...

─¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Soplo una vela en medio de su nuevo retrato que había traído la persona misteriosa.

─Mira cómo has cambiado, tu contorno se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Me embelesaba al ver su perfil tan salvaje y enérgico, pero en una de esas fotos la veía muy apegada a una pelirroja, una picazón de malestar me daba por tanta cercanía, así que sin pensar consecuencias fui a hablar con Lina sama.

─¿Quieres saber la ubicación de Natsuki?─Perturbada pronunciaba esa pregunta la anciana.

─Si─sonreía emocionada por creer ingenuamente que podría conocerla.

─No puedes verla─sentencia con autoridad

─¿Por qué?─Proteste sin querer al sentir frustración.

─Saeko no me dejara estar cerca y yo no voy a rogarle─concluye la anciana con irritación y se retira.

Mis piernas temblaron ese día no dejaron de tiritar, mi ángel era la nieta de la presidenta, quería gritar de angustia, estaba peleada con mi lógica, sentía que ahora me la habían puesto muy lejos de mi alcance, pero aun así con mí desilusión no podía dejarla de lado, solo que marcaría distancia por mi lealtad…

─Señorita Natsuki en una semana más me título─Le dice con mucho respeto, desde que se enteró se obligó a verla como la nieta de su mentora, no más su ángel, no más su esperanza, si no lo que era la futura heredera aunque eso se veía lejos, estaba segura de que muy pronto su familia la reconocería como tal…

Sin embargo un día pasó algo imprevisible, mi señora tenía la cara desencajada como nunca antes, sus manos miraban una informe con horror, mientras tragaba saliva con impotencia.

─¿Qué sucede Lina sama?─le pregunto con alarma, acercándome y agarrando el folder que poseía en sus manos.

─Tuvo un accidente─balbuceaba con voz monótona─¡No se fija!─explota la anciana sin querer llena de enojo.─¿acaso no puede caminar como una joven normal? ¡Esa moto infernal debería quitársela Saeko!

La cara de dolor de mi señora hizo que viera la información y quede estupefacta, la habían internado en un hospital por un accidente en su moto.

─¡Vamos!

─No puedo, ¿qué derecho tengo de ir a verla?

Tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle que la detenía, que era esa loza que no podía tirar e ir a ver a su única nieta que estaba internada por un accidente, no quise interrogarla, tome mi abrigo y fue en su busca, la desesperación era presente en mi rostro, no quería imaginar perderla no podía soportarlo, ya tenía más que suficiente a ver perdido a Nina, para que la vida me jugara de esta manera…

─Hola.

Mi hilo de voz apenas era visible, la señorita estaba con una venda en sus ojos, estaba sola parece que su madre estaba lidiando con los doctores.

─¿Cómo estás?─Mi voz salía entre emocionada y preocupada, mi corazón estaba desbocado, estaba cerca de la persona que había admirado por mucho tiempo.

─Genial─repuso con ironía con su voz afónica.─Preparada para otra vez hacer una comprobación de ese motor del demonio, se me paso regular la potencia, debo volver armarlo─se acomodaba adolorida en la cama─ así que mata sanos deme de alta ya─bailaba su boca con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Reí por sus ocurrencias y por entender que me confundió con un doctor, me acerque sin temor y observar su estado sin darme cuenta levantaba la manta, para verificar sus heridas, un suspiro profundo de alivio salió, solo raspones eran visibles, sin embargo un sonrojo severo me invadió al notar el abdomen firme que poseía, mis dedos comenzaron a juguetear sobre él.

─¿Te duele?─controlo mi respiración por sentir que emanaba demasiado animosa.

─Para nada, me he dado peores fregadazos, no sé para qué tanto arguende en traerme a este lugar infestado a olor a cloro.─refunfuñaba con enojo.─no sé para qué me vendan los ojos, solo se me quemaron las pestañas no la cara.─reniega mientras quería quitarse la venda.

─No se quite nada, es por su bien.─le explico.

─Ay otra con síndrome de preocupona en potencia─resopla con enfado─ mira te voy a enseñar que soy más fuerte que tú, aun con los golpes que traigo.

Se levanta de la cama con fuerza, toma mi cintura y mi rostro queda a la altura de sus labios, un calambre de ansiedad me llenaba, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido con esa acción.

─Suéltame─Salió un chillido ahogado.

─¿Ah? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

─No, tu no me has lastimado, la única persona que me ha lastimado en esta vida es Nina─expresaba, pero con otro pensamiento en mente, totalmente distinto a la pregunta de la joven que iba aflojando el agarre.

─¿…?

─No te preocupes─le digo enseguida negando con mis manos, como si pudiera verme─Solo es un reclamo que tenía guardado no me hagas caso.─recordando que esta era la de verdad y no una fotografía para decirle mi cuadro de infelicidad.

─Si eres infeliz, entonces concédete la oportunidad de ser feliz─expresa como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo─ ¿Si no qué sentido tiene la vida, si no haces lo que se te da la gana?

Iba a replicarle que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, que por más que uno desee realizar algo, te detiene el mundo de manera tajante para que sepas cuál fue tu lugar siempre, ya me paso una vez, no quiero que me suceda de nuevo, pero su dulce sonrisa me hipnotizo.

─Creo que utilice mucha energía mata sanos.─mientras se tambaleaba en su mismo sitio.

─¿Qué?─Le digo con alarma al ver su rostro paliducho.

─Jaja, es que siento que me voy a desmallar.─Se carcajea.

─¿Y por qué te ríes?─la tomo del brazo y ayudo acomodarse en la cama.

─Es que con este desangre, le acabo de ganar a Nao en animaladas del año.

─Eso es grave.

─Que una doctora diga eso, es cómico, no te preocupes me pondré bien.

Sus palabras no eran de desolación eran afirmación que todo estaría bien…

Fue la única vez que me acerca a Nastsuki sin el consentimiento de mi señora, estaba dispuesta a ser realidad lo que me dijo que debía ser feliz y con el cambio de Lina que sé ya se dejaba entrever que dejaría la necedad y orgullo para traerla con nosotras.

─Señorita, la estaré esperando siempre ya que usted es mi nueva felicidad…

 **Fin de flash back…**

Eres tan contraria a Nina, supongo que por eso me atrajo con locura, tiene seguridad, no le da miedo nada, leal y es decidida.

Mei sama me distingue y me da un abrazo, es el calor materno que nunca tuve, hace que me aferre, si hago lo que dijo Jin esta será mi familia, nadie me va a arrebatar por alguien que no se merece estas personas tan gentiles.

Curioseaba Natsuki entre los vestidos y ordenaban que maquillaran y se cambiaran todos de una vez.

─Ganaran.─musito en tono alegre, aunque en verdad esto sabe demasiado agridulce.

—Gracias —murmuró la joven de ojos jades, dejando caer a un lado su fino vestido que recorría su pecho hebras de lana fina.─Pero aunque me arreglen primero, soy la antepenúltima en pasar, debemos tener bien organizado cada paso. ¡Dónde demonios esta mi madre!─exclama enojada, ya que era la única que faltaba ahí.

─Fue por mi gargantilla al auto.─responde Mei enseguida.

─Ya se tardó voy por ella.─A pasos agigantados sale humeante la joven, mordiendo una que otra silaba.

Sigo a la señorita por todo el pasillo, últimamente me siento desarmada por los acontecimientos, sé que amo a Natsuki, su presencia me hace sentir viva y querida, consolaba a mi conciencia que todo era para su bien, suspire con profundidad, le iba a dar una última oportunidad, dependiendo de su respuesta actuaré a favor o en contra.

─Natsuki.─le llamo para detenerla.

─¿Pasa algo Erstin?─en tono desesperado lo expresa ya que no tenía tiempo que perder.

─Aléjese de Fujino.─mi voz sale con angustia.

─Jamás, ya hablamos de esto eh dicho que amo a Shizuru y ella me ama a mí, ¿acaso no he sido lo suficientemente clara?─termina esa frase en seco y con ceño fruncido.

─Entonces yo haré que se aleje de Fujino─le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Mis lágrimas fluyen, ya que con esto no hay marcha atrás traicionaré a Lina sama. Veras la verdadera naturaleza de Kiyohime, esa alimaña arremeterá en tu contra cuando le diga que usted es la heredera de los Searrs…

* * *

Maladroit.-torpe.

Salope.-zorra.

Ma vie.-Mi vida.

Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble.─Estamos juntos de nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola oki doki jaja eh vuelto, antes de que me desaparezca por unas semanitas (oigan no me culpen, estaré ocupada 0.0 cenando y acudiendo aun concierto y lo de mi inminente compromiso jaja) osea vacaciones jiji.

Liz.-Ey que no sea mortal la espera, si no quien me lee 0.0 Ertin no es tan cizaña para arruinar la relación de Natshiz ¿creo? jaja.

Taichi.-Bueno apenas es el compromiso, (la fecha la veremos el sábado jaja) el nombre de los bocetos supongo que mejor se lo preguntamos a Kiyohime -.- es por amor a mi vida jiji.

Aline.-si me voy a comprometer (wao y yo que decía que jamás de los jamases dejaría mi linda soltería jaja) así que venderás un riñón jaja tengo el mismo humor negro, cuando no tengo dinero les digo que iré a venderme a una esquina jaja, los nombres de los bocetos jaja verdad que los míos son los más chilos jaja aunque Yumi chan ya me amenazo si llego a ponerle asi XD, asi que mejor que Kiyohime decida jaja...Ertin no es tan mala Aline ya lo comprobaras junto a Shiz, mi frase que me llega de Fairy tail es esta porque me queda el saco y mucho por como soy a veces…"Hay gente en este mundo que disfruta estando solo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad." Makarow Dreyar

Ali.- supongo que acérrima a Mai y Mikoto 0.0. Oh sobre ese fic, ya le tengo un cuarto avanzado sé que es poquito pero algo es algo, me absorbe mucho este fic, pero en ratitos le dedico tiempo a ese, cuando tenga el capítulo lo subiré lo prometo :).

Lobo.-parece que te da risa la desgracia ajena de Saeko XD.

Fan a ciegas.-Y saeko también quiere saber que hizo con Lucie XD, si guerra de abuelos o de titanes :D, tus teorías me agradan jaja, oye hablando de teorías, cuando actualizas tu fic, A) mañana B) ahora C)Dentro de diez minutos, jaja soy buena con las teorías verdad XD.

Chat'de'Lune.-Bueno yo ni si siquiera sabía el significado de Pituka y petaca jaja mas bien era un chiste, ya que había un programa de comedia infantil aquí en Mexico y llamaba asi a unas niñas de manera de broma jaja. Y si todavía traigo la sonrisa de babo jaja por el compromiso jaja. Saeko acosada XD Ertin y su guarra granada me mato de risa jaja Shizuru y sus nombre bueno eso quien sabe y el Hashi debe estar viendo documentales :D

Max.-Uy eres fan de Erstin XD, pues aun Saeko puede defenderse ¿creo? Gracias por la felicitación y por el chiste jaja estuvo bueno :D

Yumi chan.- gracias por la felicitación, como es asi con amenaza a mi pobre humanidad XD jaja pues a ver qué pasa con todo este embrollo Saeko y Erstin.

Calimochita.-Oh, si la seguiré ese fic, solo que ahorita estoy ocupada pero no lo dejare inconcluso jaja. No me digas eso soy demasiado orgullosa (nivel espantoso) y créeme hemos tenido problemas por ese sentimiento mio, aunque lo he amoldado un poco y he cedido algunas cosas (que por otra persona ni loca lo hubiera hecho), gracias por el consejo que parece lo necesitare más de lo que imagine 0.0.

Langely.-Oh gracias por la prueba de fe sobre los nombre después no quiero huelgas de hambre por ponerle como yo desee XD. Si deseo el compromiso de hecho, yo se iba a proponer unos meses antes cuando se recibió, compre el anillo hasta la lleve a un lugar bonito, pero na me entro el pánico, le dije que todo eso era su regalo de graduación 0.0.

Osiris Valensky.- si yo también espero que gane la Kiyohime XD.

Name.-gracias y espero que siga de tu agrado el fic, pero Nat sigue siendo Nat jaja oh dios que filosofía me cargo en la madrugada =).

Nicocchi17.-claro mientras no me desgreñen por la pelea de nombre por mi está bien XD si Nao merece unos zapes marca Kuga jaja para que despabile. Saeko es una loquilla y no lo sabía :) y Ertin ocupa una camisa de fuerza ya ;D.

Ririshiyo.-Gracias por las felicitaciones XD No te preocupes a mí no me gusta extender el drama, pero aquí ya llegamos al clímax y es necesario XD.

Alex Petrov.-En eso estoy de acuerdo con la guerra por las gemelas todos querrán intervenir, pero Kiyohime es el Armagedón :D

IsatyAmore2.-Porque pobre de Saeko, si Lucie esta como quiere XD, las gemelas y su nombre pos será el acabose jaja.

Bueno es hora de irme XD bueno a dormir aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo para ser más exactos 3:00 am y mis ojos ya lagrimean asi que es hora de ir con Morfeo y descansar. Hasta luego cuídense un saludo y abrazo afectuoso bay.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27.**

─¡Ay!─expresaba con dolor la mujer de ojos aguamarina, al sentir la llave que le estaba haciendo Saeko.

─No te conozco─ruge indignada por el manoseo anterior que tuvo que pasar─ve y compra un café para que se te baje la borrachera y vuelvas a tus sentidos.

─Pero mi vida, soy Lucie la Fontaine─con mirada alucinada y tono acaramelado.

"La mujer de ojos esmeralda sigue buscando en su memoria y no encuentra nada de nada"

─Gane el estilo de verano nivel novato, cuando tú eras directora del consorcio Searrs.─cerró los ojos y suspiro con emoción. ─ahí nos conocimos.

"Saeko toma el rostro para verla de cerca, tiene un leve recuerdo de esos ojos aguamarinas raros, hasta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, pero muy rápidamente se le quito como siempre lo hace un Kuga"

─Parece que me conoces─le expresa quitándole toda la importancia al asunto─pero yo no tengo nada que ver contigo sentimentalmente.─le dice con enfado al sentir la mirada aguamarina se resbalaba a su escote deliberadamente.

─¡Cómo que no!─respinga─ ¡Y la noche que pasamos juntas!

─Te equivocas, en serio jamás eh estado contigo.─Le ruge contundentemente.

─Pero yo lo recuerdo.─se le pega más y comienza a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

─No─alarmada por la confianzuda que podía ser─Pues yo no, así que deja de estarme hostigando.─la hace un lado con fuerza.

─Saeko no me rechace─le dice con agitación─yo la he admirado toda la vida, desde que la conocí supe que estábamos destinadas.

─Grrr─gruñe ya impaciente de que siga con él empalague.

─Aunque escuche un espantoso rumor─sus ojos se ponen oscuros─ que nunca creí porsupuesto─vuelve su mirada embelesada─como se atrevieron a ofenderla diciendo que usted salía con el idiota Searrs.─chasquea su lengua con asco.

─Oh, bueno─truena sus dedos al recordar su mal paso, que hasta la otra desconocida podía ver lo asqueroso que era Jin, claro menos ella en ese momento─esta conversación ya se extendió mucho.─concluye al ver a su hija Natsuki que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellas.

─¡Mamá!

Jalo a mi madre valiéndome con quien este, el tictac del reloj, me marca el ritmo.

─¿Mamá?─expresa la diseñadora confundida, por el término y más por el notorio parecido de la hermosa joven con Saeko.

Y esa desconocida que le pasa, no me quita la vista para nada, sus manos se ponen en la cintura ¿y me gruñe?

─Vamos, Natsuki─la señora emprende el camino, ya no haciéndole caso a los argumentos deschavetados de Lucie.

─¡Se acostó con ese imbécil!─brama enfadada al entender la connotación del clon de su venerada.─¿Por qué lo hizo si yo podía darle todo mi amor?─le cuestiono mientras una sombra de irritación ensombrece sus ojos claros.

¿Y a esta babosa que le sucede para reclamarle algo a mi mamá? bueno aunque no ocupo defenderla ya que la bestia mayor le da una mirada de muerte, dejando paralizada a la loquilla, si mi adorable madre tiene ese efecto.

─¿Oye tú?─Dice con desdén Lucie, mirando con rabia a la pequeña Kuga, mientras ve que el amor de su vida se alejaba sin poder detenerla─Tú fuiste la causante de que Saeko no estuviera en mis brazos.

Ignoro a la susodicha, pero se pone en mi vía de escape con ese caminado de gallina espinada, que no sé si reírme o enojarme, se supone que eso es sensual según Nao, pero yo a la única sensual que veo es a mi güera.

─Hija de Jin Searrs─escupe con repudio─Tú no eres como mi Saeko tendrás su apariencia, pero no tienes la misma elegancia, ni el carácter.─la escaneaba arriba y abajo.─pero seré tu madrastra así que dime que quieres para llevarnos bien.

Uy este parece es un deja vu, cuando querían sobornarme para quererse quedar con mi madre, la agarro de la cintura para que me viera de frente y no me ande comprando a mi bestia de manera idiota.

─¡Yo soy Natsuki Kuga y no te doy permiso de que andes de morbosa con Saeko, antes que andes de mañosa y pervertida tendrás que vértelas conmigo!

Se lo digo con todas sus letras, que a mi santa bestia me la respeta, parece que entendió la amenaza muy bien, ya que tembló en mis brazos y la suelto.

─¡Uh lala!─suelta emocionada─ parece que tú también eres un tesoro como mi Saeko, **Je vais rester avec vous aussi**.─termina dándole una mirada malévola.

Pues no entendí ni madres, apenas puedo manejar mi propio idioma y más o menos, aunque la loquilla me aviente su saludo a besos. ¡Desquiciada!…

 **Momentos después…**

—¿Harada ya está lista Mai? ya pronto, toca entrar a las primeras modelos —le preguntó la señora Saeko a la vez que acariciaba un retal de seda rosada que ostentaba su esposa con finura y olvidarse del encuentro algo perturbador con la francesa.

Mi mujer es una de la más guapa que se puede presenciar, nunca fue modelo, pero ese porte de presidenta de una industria automotriz le da ese toque divino, esa silueta despampanante que me muestra en las noches, son las que me hacen suspirar.

─¿Amor que tienes en el cuello?─dice la pelirroja al notar una mancha.

Se acerca Mei y revisa con cuidado, esa francesa me dejo su labial rosa pálido cuando andaba de encajosa, por la mirada de mí esposa irritada, sé que capto a la primera de que se trataba de un beso.

─No fue nada─le trato de desviar el tema en este instante.

─Mmm, cuando lleguemos a la casa me cuentas de la tal "nada".─recogió un mechón de su cabello rojizo como un ademán característico de enojo.

No le gusto y menos le va a gustar cuando le cuento lo sucedido, ya que ni a mí me agrado.

─Ya termine─Con emoción anunciaba Harada.─Sal Mai chan─pronuncia la diseñadora, encargada de los accesorios de la colección que su trabajo había concluido.

La presencia de mi hijastra me da un respiro con Mei, al salir del vestuario nos dejó impresionados a los presentes, el precioso diseño se acoplaba perfectamente a la joven, debo admitirlo Fujino es demasiado capaz cuando se propone algo, pero no por eso le dejaré que me convenza tan rápido la desconfianza es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

─Ni en sus sueños del engreído de Mark, encontraría un ayudante como Harada lo suficiente capaz de confeccionar un bolso tan especial─Decía con orgullo Akane al ver expuesto el trabajo de su compañera.

─Me halagas demasiado novata─lo expresaba feliz la diseñadora de los accesorios.

—Llevo años observando colecciones magistrales, pero esta me ha dejado un grato sabor de boca─Saeko le brillaban los ojos al notar los vestidos, por más que los veía sé entusiasmada como la primera vez.

─Bien todos en marcha, aún tenemos cosas que hacer, cubrir a las demás con las batas antes de develar los conjuntos—Expresaba Natsuki, arrugó la nariz al ver un sobre en su vestido que utilizaría— ¿Qué es esto?

Suelto una risilla, ya que mi hija no entendía a qué iba.

—Eso te pasa por andarme chantajeando, quiero que le pongas Saeko y Mei a mis nietas si no te colgaré.─La amenazo con mi mirada ultra terrorífica que la hace temblar y sudar, no pierdo mi toque.

—¡Mama! no puedes decidir los nombres de las bebés, Shizuru se pondrá malhumorada si tratas de imponerle algo─le comunica con espanto por el complot que estaban orquestando.

—No me importa, tú vas a hacerme caso a mí, soy tu madre.

─Pero es Kiyohime embarazada y es peligrosa─Se queja de que quiera que se enfrente al demonio en su estado.

─Entonces yo la convenceré.─sentencio, mi hija solo se encoje de hombros, dándome entender que ella se lavaba las manos en eso, parece que le tiene más miedo a la asaltacunas que a mí, Kami ¡esa ya me la quito, ya me quito a mi mini bestia miedosa!

─¿Qué te parece mamá?─Le dice Natsuki al lucir su conjunto, lo pregunta para cortar el rollo de sus gemelas de una vez, antes que se derramara sangre por el tema.

—Oh—exclamó Saeko sosteniendo la vista para comprobar la longitud—. Me alegro que la asaltacunas te quitara lo virgen, supo cómo diseñarte esto erótico que caerá de perlas en este concurso, por el concepto de la colección es de fuego pasión.

—Bueno, mejor dime ¿y tú cuando te vas a cambiar?─le dice Natsuki molesta por enterarse que iba a ir demasiado provocativa enfrente de mucha gente.

─¡Ahora mismo!

Será la sorpresa de la noche, madre e hija mostrando el diseño principal, para que vean que a cualquier edad puedes usar este vestuario multifacético. Seremos la sensación de la noche…

 **En el salón de eventos…**

"La prensa nacional y extranjera, estaba enloquecida y no era porque grandes socios de las empresas estaban reunidos ahí, era más bien por la gran diseñadora japonesa que estaba sentada dignamente en la mesa de honor, junto a los demás competidores, momentos atrás sus cuestionamientos eran quien era el padre de la criatura, paparazis ya se estaban haciendo a la tarea de investigar hasta debajo de las piedras, ya que el evento tenía sus reglas muy estrictas, ningún periodista podía incomodar a los diseñadores, su propósito ahí era el lanzamiento de la colección y cualquier disturbio seria sacado sin contemplación, aunque ciertamente atrás de dicha regla de último momento era puesta por Lina Searrs"

"Entretanto todo estaba listo para comenzar, todas las luces del salón se apagaron, para que entraran las luces de neón que delineaba la pasarela, bailarines salían por las esquinas haciendo el previo espectáculo, su sincronía y malabares eran precisas, en medio de eso Pete Anderson el presentador del evento, un hombre experimentado en esa área de aspecto caucásico en sus cincuenta años, sonrisa de empatía, recorría la pasarela con desenvoltura"

─Hola, damas y caballeros, durante nuestra estadía disfrutaremos de la más deliciosa moda gracias a la Alta Costura─Su tono era de emoción, su mano libre señala la mesa de honor─He ahí los veinte mejores diseñadores del planeta que nos muestran al mundo sus creaciones más exquisitas, artesanas y ensoñadoras, creando auténticas obras de arte que nos harán soñar a todos nosotros por siempre─Hace una pausa para escuchar los aplausos y prosigue─nuestro jurado como siempre se caracteriza en su diversidad y exigencia─retumba su última palabra─ellos eligirán solo a un diseñador ese que ostentara el título del mejor de lo mejor.

"Un nerviosismo enfunda a los diseñadores, al girarse y ver que el jurado eran serios críticos de la moda y que no son fáciles de complacer en casi nada, tres de ellos eran fieles reconocidos por sus comentarios mordaces a las revistas de alta costura y casas de moda, las otras dos damas eran conocidas por destruir carreras con sus observaciones insensibles y concisas, Pete se posiciona en la esquina, al escuchar la música remix de Här Kommer Lennart"

─En la pasarela─dice el presentador siguiendo el ritmo de la música─ nos muestra el diseño de Lucie, propietaria de un **savoir faire** único que nos invita a soñar con una obras de arte hechas vestidos, capaces de dejarnos sin respiración, no podíamos pedir más de esta grandiosa diseñadora de la Alta Costura de París─alegaba con desborde el presentador mientras describía los conjuntos con exactitud.

─Vez eso es mi trabajo, hasta mis modelos son de talla internacional ¿qué te parece?─reta a Shizuru en ese momento al ser su allegada en la mesa, junto con Mark y Nina, que para infortunio de la última compartían el mismo espacio.

─No soy ninguna juez, para estarte dando puntuación Lucie.

Cierra el tema, mientras escudriñaba el buen trabajo de su rival, cada modelo que salía mostraba un grandioso e innovador estilo, no podía negar que tenía talento esta francesa, como era de odiosa era así de talentosa, aunque andaba algo distraída buscando algo.

─Donde están mis mujeres─murmura demasiado fuerte.

Parece que Lucie trajo amantes al evento y de a dos, en serio no tiene vergüenza.

"Pete Anderson camina al centro de la pasarela al terminar la presentación de la francesa"

─Magnifico─expresa con voz armoniosa─¿Pero quién dijo que la moda es exclusiva para mujeres talentosas?─guiñaba con coquetería al público─ también tenemos un hombre extraordinario como el londinense Mark.

"Música electrónica estridente era participe cuando una modelo tras otra salía con seguridad, enfundada en escotados vestidos con maquillaje de camuflaje militar resaltando los ojos de las jóvenes"

─Esto es hermoso─dijo sonriendo, mientras observaba el caminado con brío de las jóvenes.─Vestido de noche azul eléctrico luz y con el vestido floral─decía Pete─Muy original puntualizaba el conductor.

─Claro que sí, es mi creación todo lo mío es magnífico─el hombre de cabello trigueño, declaraba con narcisismo la descripción.─Todo lo que toco es inigualable, de lo que te has perdido Fujino─Soltaba con soberbia.

─Ara, sigues siendo un payaso.

Le digo a este engreído, que se le desencaja la sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras ignoro sus comentarios me centro en lo que sí es bueno este idiota, que es desbordar talento visual ese toque de maquillaje quedo sublime con su colección.

─Pues este payaso te propone quitarte la solterona─se limitó a sonreír con aire de suficiencia.─Aun queda en pie que seas mi pareja, no veo al padre de seguro te abandono.

─Ara, el "padre" de mis gemelas está aquí.

Se volvió y miro a todos los diseñadores que por oír eso, se pusieron atentos en la plática olvidando escuchar, los comentarios de Pete que hacia sobre el desarrollo de la marca del londinense.

─Así que deja esa teoría de que estoy soltera.─concluyo para que mejor sigan a lo que venimos, esto es demasiado cansado estar contestando su cotilleo, introduzco un caramelo en mi boca y estos parecen que vieron una catástrofe.─¿Qué? estoy embarazada tengo antojos, ¿acaso nunca en su vida han visto a una?─les reclamo con enojo que ni siquiera pueda saborear algo sin que estén observándome.

─Claro que si hemos visto embarazadas─Alega el hombre─pero ninguna es como tu Kiyohime, sabes eso me pone nervioso, no tienes pensado masacrando después, eh oído cuando los psicópatas actúan de forma irregular es que planean asesinatos.─El londinense estupefacto hablaba perturbado, mientras uno que otro diseñador grababa la escena fuera de serie, para dejarlo de recuerdo de sucesos más insólitos.

Suspiro largamente tendré una larga noche con estos paranoicos, que miran todo lo que hago como si tuviera segunda intención…

 **Una hora después**.

"Seguía y seguían pasando modelos y los jueces seguían calificando dejando el puntaje en anonimato"

─Es un honor presentar esta colección─musita Pete─Esta joven de tan solo de veinticinco años ha logrado estar entre los afamados diseñadores, tiene un futuro brillante como no tienen idea, es la segunda más joven en este concurso, ya que la primera fue una japonesa de solo veinte años, que si ustedes no saben fue la ganadora de ese certamen, así que no hay que tomar a la ligera ninguna participante─ al decir eso el conductor, la mirada de Lucie se oscureció soltó un suspiro de abandono y dejo de pelear por un momento con Fujino.

"La música se volvió tenue, las modelos comenzaron entrar con armonía"

─Vaya.

Suelto de manera grata, al ver la chaqueta provista de un cuello extra grande pero no de capucha, le ceñía espectacularmente la cintura, los flamantes zapatos que eran un estilo más moderno que los de Prada, le daban un aire alegre con sus tonos claros, me sale una sonrisa soberbia al notar la cara desencajada de Mark, porque en verdad si yo fuera juez pondría mayor puntuación por este estilo jovial de la italiana.

─No te creas mucho Wang─soltaba con desprecio Mark al notar más vestidos con diferente temática en una sola colección─eres una novata para nosotros, los jueces y todo mundo lo saben, no quedaras en los primeros puestos.─mirando a la italiana con menosprecio, que esta solo bajaba la cabeza al sentirse agredida verbalmente.

Parece que el narcisismo del idiota está sulfurándolo al sentir pavor por estar debajo de Nina, claro su ego será manchado más que mi rechazo, espero con paciencia que le va a responder la jovenzuela al engreído, pero solo se limita a dar monosílabos y disculparse por no sé qué demonios, esta era su oportunidad de mandar al demonio a Mark con un comentario mordaz era más que suficiente, pero solo se limita decir lo siento como si fuera un rezo o un mantra.

Reprimo mi instinto de hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo al narcisista, ya que últimamente mis hormonas están incontrolables y me suelo irritar muy fácilmente, de solo imaginar que estaría en primera plana por faltar a la moral en el evento de en vez de asustarme me parece gracioso, creo que Natsuki se pondría a reír con esa sonrisa burlesca que le sale en estos casos de arrebatos míos.

Podría callarme libremente para no hacer ningún escándalo ya que en si no es asunto mío en absoluto, pero no puedo mi alma desgraciada desea callarlo y lo haré.

─Ara, por lo menos Nina no hizo una imitación del estilo de Jeovano Ferreti de los años treinta─Le suelto con sagacidad a Mark, me chilla como loca que eso no es cierto, ¿pero a mí que me va a alegar? soy fanática de la moda pasada tengo mucho conocimiento en ello y no fue difícil deducir su mezcolanza metiendo maquillaje moderno para camuflar la antigüedad de los diseños, que según él es súper "original" y no sé cuántos, le hago un ademán que ni siga con el cuento.

La italiana me ve raro también por defenderla como creyendo que alguien me poseyó. No le hago caso y me introduzco otro caramelo relajador, al percibir que ya es la hora de verdad, mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación conjuntó con Natsuki, está por brotar, me giro poco y noto a Erstin siendo arrastrada por nuestro vecino Takahashi eso es muy inusual no sabía que se conocieran, sin embargo no presto más atención al oír el presentador.

─No creo que me ganes, mis modelos siempre han sido de talla internacional, más que las japonesas.

"Destilaba Mark con orgullo, pero se queda mudo al ver a una pelirroja demasiado reconocida entrar a la pasarela, miles de flashes inundan a Mai Tokiha, los periodistas estaban absortos por presenciar semejante cosa, una heredera multimillonaria se deslizaba con elegancia, mientras Nao la deslumbraba con añoranza en una esquina, posteriormente sale Mei con el mismo paso desbordado, si antes habían dejado mudos a los presentes ahora se ahogaban en sus palabras, aparte de la heredera venia la presidenta del imperio automotriz más importante de la nación recorriendo en esa pasarela, que se hacía más importante con la presencia de esas figuras destacadas"

─¡Cómo las conseguiste!─exasperado grita el londinense por ver al dúo pelirrojo─ni siquiera nuestra compañía tiene tanto presupuesto para eso.─haciendo cálculos en la mente con cifras descabelladas solo para contratar a una de esas dos.

─Secreto.

Eso le diré, pero quien iba a decir que mi rival de amores me esté ayudando en este momento, junto a su madre, por las reacciones nadie se esperaba esto, es hora de que entre mis conjuntos principales, no es por nada pero ahí tengo preocupación mi "querida suegra" me da mucho pendiente, sé que no tenemos esa relación fraternal que desearía, espero que sus rencillas conmigo las deje afuera y no vaya a hacer una locura o por lo mínimo pido lo decente, ya con las Tokiha tenemos su atención, no harán tanto revuelo si no lo hacen también mis Kugas.

─¡Oh mi God, esmeralda con tonalidad Silver!─dice en un suspiro ahogado Pete, más extasiado que de costumbre igualando el revuelo en los presentes.

Pues si esa exclamación de Pete me dejo igual que todos mi Natsuki iba a la par con mi suegra, acaparan los reflectores con ese desenvolvimiento tan tremendo, cada paso era un elogio entre mi exquisito diseño y las talentosas modelos, nunca imagine que fuera a ser tan majestuoso, claro es su madre le susurro a mis bocetos con orgullo, ese torbellino sabe desprender sensualidad cuando se lo propone, erguida por ese pasillo noto su mirada esmeralda confiada de que todo saldrá bien, un beso coqueto sale de mis labios, para oír susurros atrás de mi de que me volví loca por undécima vez.

La que me sorprende también es mi suegra, sus pasos son más confiados que mi Nat, acapara mucho por donde voltease ella era la dueña absoluta de admiración de los presentes, ya que estaba marcando el ritmo de las demás, es mi suegra maldición y parecía la diva del modelaje, ese demonio echó mujer, la que me gruñe por hacerla abuela, podía ser alguien cautivadora en esos sentidos, espero las críticas de los demás diseñadores, Mark trae la cara de un fantasma, eso solo la tiene cuando se siente derrotado, Nina escribe notas de mis diseños, parece que ella toma las cosas más a la ligera, Lucie esa desgraciada solo escucho su aliento agitado algo perturbador si me lo preguntan, supongo que su lengua venenosa saldrá con un comentario mordaz, aunque no tenga ningún error mi trabajo.

─¡Mi Saeko!─se levantó la francesa aplaudir con locura, olvidando que está aplaudiéndole a la competencia.─¡Usted es la mejor!─le avienta besos sin pudor.

¿Y esta francesa que le pasa? Parece una simple aficionada.

─¡Te odio Salope, tienes modelando a la gran Kuga!

Si ya me lo imaginaba que me enviara esa rabieta al fin, pero ni siquiera critica mi trabajo, está enojada por tener a mi suegra en mi equipo de trabajo...

 **Mientras tanto en el almacén del edificio.**

"Takahashi tenía de la cintura a Erstin sometiéndola en una pared, su mirada cerúlea era seria, demasiado seria para ese escolta que juzgaba con frialdad a la joven"

─No hagas cosas malas pequeña, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que todos se marchen─su tono era congelador muy prominente.

─Salvaré a la señorita de Fujino─ruge con odio, mientras se revolvía en los brazos fuertes del hombre siendo en vano su trabajo, que desde hace mucho la tenía ya en cautiverio.

─Tiene buenas intenciones lo noto─los brazos de Takahashi ceden para que sus ojos choquen con esos cegados de amor─¡Pero el camino a la estupidez, está plagado de buenas intenciones!─el estruendo enojado sale a relucir del tranquilo hombre.─Ni siquiera sabes por qué mi señora ayuda a Shizuru y para lamentar estás cegada por las ridículas intenciones de Jin, te consideraba inteligente, pero mírate un fantoche humano te haz vuelto.

─Tú no sabes nada.─Replica con desquicio.

─La que no sabe nada eres tú, déjame te ilumino para que no hagas ya ninguna barbarie.

"El escolta es interrumpido abruptamente por un hombre rubio, que se habría paso con varios hombres que lo rodeaban sacando bastones con picantes eléctricos"

─Es muy impropio de ti, acorralar a una indefensa mujer, debo intervenir y ayudarla de tu abuso─guasonamente emitía Jin.─Pero ya intuía que meterías tu nariz en asuntos que no te competen, por tu insolencia he perdido mucho tiempo.─suelta rabioso al ver su plan casi en la borda.

─Ironía que me digas eso, si te caracterizas de utilizar la debilidad de las mujeres para manipularlas.─pronunciaba con mucha tranquilidad, observando con cuidado que los demás hombres fornidos se le acercaban lentamente, sabía que había logrado su objetivo, el evento casi concluía y ya no podía arruinar el trabajo de Fujino, pero Takahashi aun sentía inseguridad en soltar a la rubia.

─Erstin ve a cumplir tu deber, no importa que no derrote este día a Shizuru, es nuestra única oportunidad de quebrantar esa alianza mal sana.─ordena el hombre irritado.

─No los dejaré.─Takahashi suspira, pensando que sabía que las cosas nunca serían tan fáciles con Jin, en un solo movimiento detiene a la joven rubia.

─Estás desarmado soldadillo de pacotilla, este evento prohíbe las armas de alto poder, no tienes apoyo de los guardaespaldas de mi madre, ya que ella no sabe lo que estás haciendo clandestinamente─le dice obviando que lo tenían rodeado.─ríndete.

─Oh, no puedo me encanta esta clase de juegos─suelta con sadismo.

─Esto me dará demasiado gusto─su tonalidad de ojos azules oscurece─¡atáquenlo!

"Takahashi esquiva hábilmente las estocadas de los bastones que deseaban envestirlo, en pocos segundos diezmaba los escoltas del rubio, que con mucha dificultad seguían el paso del fornido hombre, que con certeras patadas los dejaba convalecientes en el suelo"

─Demasiado fuerte no por nada eres de la elite─escupía Jin con odio, al comprobar que ese hombre no sería vencido tan fácilmente, pero eso también lo tenía en sus planes.─hazlo señorita Ho, no pierdas el tiempo.─le ordena con autoridad.

"La rubia introduce su mano en su bolsillo, saca lo que anteriormente Jin le había otorgado por si eso llegase a suceder y con decisión desmedida corre al lado del escolta de Lina, que este solo siente un pinchazo de una aguja en su piel"

─Tuve que hacerlo─exclamaba paranoica la rubia mirando el semblante pálido del hombre de mirada cerúlea, al sentir el efecto del fármaco en su sistema.

─¡Aunque lo dudes te estoy ayudando en este momento, no dejaré que hagas una estupidez!

"Takahashi se aferra a la muñeca de la rubia y no dejarla marchar, en ese instante en que se miraba la defensa del hombre caer, Jin con cizaña toma el bastón eléctrico arremetiendo en los costados dejando mareado y adolorido al escolta"

─Ya suéltala.─demanda el rubio.─Ya ganaron ustedes hoy, necesito una victoria a como dé lugar, Shizuru debe enterarse de que Natsuki es mi hija.

─Fíjate que no me apetece.─dijo despacio cargado de ironía.

─No te burles de mí, no están en condiciones.─un estremecimiento lleno de rabia domina al rubio, por la actitud del escolta.

"Jin atrae su pierna para tomar fuerza y la suelta con potencia en el abdomen de Takahashi, que este tose estrepitosamente por el sofocón"

─Que débil eres, una hormiga pega más fuerte─Murmura con burla aun después del fuerte golpe.

─Despedázalo─la carcajada de menosprecio de Jin era presente al sentir el repudio hundirlo.

"De ahí se le unieron los demás hombres que había golpeado con anterioridad, golpe tras golpe era mermando Takahashi para horror de Erstin que empezaba a notar la sangre fluir del escolta"

─¡Ve!─ruge el rubio al ver que al fin el fármaco hacia su trabajo de dejar casi inconsciente al formidable Takahashi y aun así se resistía a ser vencido tan fácilmente.

─No vayas Erstin no traiciones a nuestra señora.─Fue lo último que pudo decir el escolta…

 **En el salón.**

Están a pocos minutos de dar mención del ganador, pero bueno estuve muchas horas sentada en mi sitio, esas botellas de agua que tome sin cesar han hecho efecto y vergonzosamente tengo que ir al baño, mis bocetos arremeten con sus golpes en mi vientre indicando que no me haga más digna y me levante, claro al solo hacerlo las miradas feroces quieren penetrarme, por el poco tiempo que queda para emitir los resultados de los diseños.

No les tomo importancia y salgo del salón aun con la mirada azulina de horror de la presidenta que no se esperaba ese movimiento, ¡por Dios estoy embarazada no puedo controlar mi cuerpo como antes, denme un respiro!…

Lavo mis manos, doy un retoque en mi maquillaje, siento las pataditas de mis bocetitos, parece que nunca me acostumbraré a eso, siempre me pongo feliz al sentirlas en mi vientre.

─Ara, mi Natsumi y Shizuka andan inquietas.

Las acaricio con ternura, después de un despliegue de leerme un sin número de libros de nombres de bebés, estos fueron los más bellos y acertados para las gemelitas.

─Vamos a mantener en secreto esto con su madre.

Una patadita de afirmación me llena de dicha, ya cuando me retiraba noto a Erstin obstruyendo el paso.

─Ara, señorita Ho, que se le ofrece.

La mirada nerviosa de la jovencita arrastrada me estresa, pero me contengo de decirle que se retire de aquí.

─¿Tu en verdad crees que eres astuta?─clavo su vista de odio en la mujer peli ocre.

Suspiro cansada, me cruzo de brazos a ver que insultos me van a decir, para según ella humillarme, debería entender a estas alturas del camino, que las niñerías son prueba de pocos sesos e imaginación.

─Pero todo esto ha sido orquestado por la señora Lina sama y su nieta, para tener la presidencia, ellas jamás se quedarían quietas al ver que le arrebatas lo suyo.─sigue hablando Erstin.

Pues no contesto, ya que hablar de mis razones que soy mejor que la tal Nao resaltan demasiado, además eso no importa mi Natsuki está en juego aquí más que la presidencia.

─Por eso la señorita Searrs sea mantenido dócil con usted, es su plan destrozarla, Nao es solo el señuelo ella no es la verdadera heredera.

Diría que tiemblo de miedo, pero eso sería una mentira grande, no importa quién sea el oponente ganaré.

─¿No te da curiosidad saber quién es?─pregunta con instigación.

─La verdad me tiene sin cuidado.

Comienzo caminar para alejarme y escucho una risa demasiado molesta.

─Ya veo, la señorita Natsuki la logro engañar.─Intervino con voz aguda, mientras sus ojos se dilataban por soltar el secreto.

Me detengo en seco y me giro para verla, aun permanezco demasiado calmada, no le daré el gusto de sacarme de quicio.

─Natsuki Searrs, hija de Jin Searrs y nieta de Lina sama, ella ocultó su identidad para vengarse de usted, la detesta con toda su alma, pero se tragó su orgullo solo para derrotarla.─una sonrisa de triunfo salió de sus labios.

─Es la peor ridiculez que he escuchado.─Expreso con calma.

─Pregúntele a Natsuki, ya no importa que usted lo sepa el señor Jin junto a Lina sama dirán quién es su heredera para que todos vean la evolución que ha tomado en la compañía, usted creía que la ayudaba─Su odio salía relucir─ pero eso no era cierto la utilizaron como escalón y ahora que ya no le sirve, la desechara como la basura que es y al terminar con usted la señorita se casara conmigo.

Frunzo mi ceño cansada de oír disparates de la escuincla, solo quiere desestabilizarme.

─Shizuru no debiste confiar en nadie, por hacerlo mi prometida se aprovechó de esa debilidad, ahora sufre las consecuencias.─Destila con aborrecimiento.

Aprieto mis puños y sigo de largo, acaricio mis bocetos al sentirlos intranquilos, respiro hondo esto no es cierto, sé que Natsuki es incapaz de esas barbaridades, solo quieren llenarme de tonterías…

─Uff─Dice agitada.

Quisiera saber de quien fue la idea de poner tanto escalón en este sitio, este ejercicio me está cansando más de lo normal, me detengo un momento y me recargo en el muro, miro con alivio que falta poco para llegar al salón, una sonrisa me sale pronto veremos a Natsuki les comunico a mis bocetos, pero siento un jalón de mi brazo y para mi desagrado es la asistente de Lina, es demasiado persistente, su mirada de odio me da entender que está dispuesta a darme pruebas de lo que dice, estoy tan exhausta, los mareos se están haciendo presente y esta parece no querer darme un descanso.

─Ara, señorita Ho, si quieres mi atención debes darme pruebas de que mi Natsuki es hija de Jin…

" **Mientras tanto en el salón de eventos ya se dio a conocer los resultados de los jueces, la francesa aun con el segundo lugar corre al lado Saeko que está contestando a los periodistas a falta de Shizuru agarro la batuta en ese instante, Mei detiene a la mujer de ojos aguamarina para que no sea un problema en el trabajo de su esposa"**

─¿Y tú eres?─Mei sin querer ruge en descontento a la francesa.

─Uh─bufa la francesa con soberbia al ver que no la reconocía la presidenta automotriz─Soy Lucie la Fontaine y he venido por la dirección de Saeko.

"Su manera demandante por ese dato, saca más de quicio a Mei"

─¿Para qué quieres saber dónde vive mi esposa?─marca el territorio con una sola palabra.

"Lucie se pone pálida al decirle el parentesco que tenían"

─Porque soy su amante, por eso quiero saberlo.─le suelta de manera recelosa.

"Ahora la que se pone más pálida es Mei"

─¿Cómo?─suelta incrédula la pelirroja.

─Si, me he estado acostando con Saeko desde hace años…

 **"El equipo creativo abrazaba con entusiasmo a Natsuki al ser ganadoras absolutas, la joven buscaba con desesperación a Shizuru arriba de la pasarela"**

Demonios donde está mi güera, estoy que me muero de felicidad, pero la que tiene que recibir el galardón es ella y las carotas de la prensa me lo hacen ver, ya que esperan con impacienta a la única ganadora aquí y mi mamá aunque entretiene a los gusanos esos, se nota que se está empezando a enojar por no ver a Shizuru.

La araña la visualizo cotorreando con Mai y Reito muy agitados en la puerta de acceso, supongo que están en él desgreñe aun, pero mi abuela se les une y esto ya me está causando malestar, los metiches de la prensa se enteran de algo que yo no sé, ya que se olvidan de nosotros y corren a ese extremo solo que los guarros de la abuela los contienen, siento que todo es en cámara lenta voces susurrantes me hacen desvariar.

─¡Cachorra!─Le dice la pelirroja agitada haciendo a todos aun lado, para llegar a la joven.─Tu vieja se la están llevando al hospital.─le dice mientras seguía emergiendo de la multitud que se arremolinaba por noticias y la pelirroja ya sin consideraron comenzaba aventar a cuanto sujeto se le acercara.

─¡Qué bola de sandeces estás diciendo!─grito iracunda.

─Se desmayó cuando estaba en las escaleras.─afirma la noticia con un hilo de voz.

No me dijo más rasgue el vestido y salte la pasarela como alma que lleva al diablo, corro aprisa tumbando a cuanto chango inútil se me ponga encima junto con Nao que me hacia la segunda, no sé cómo fregados salimos de ese bullicioso lugar, solo se que mi corazón está acelerado a mil por hora, solo rogando que mis güeras estén bien…

 **Un día después en el hospital.**

─Natsuki tranquilízate.

"Saeko emitía en tono cansado, toda la gala del día anterior había quedado atrás, sus ojos estaban fatigosos no había dormido ni un parpadeo, de igual manera toda la familia y amigos de los Kuga, sin embargo lo que más le apuraba era ver a su hija desquiciarse a cada momento por noticias de Fujino"

Como me piden que me tranquilice si siento que me lleva el chamuco en este momento, eh dado vueltas de aquí para allá y no puedo en serio no puedo, ni aunque Yamada y Haruka me digan que todo estará bien, aun así no puedo estar quieta.

─Llevan horas ahí m _amá_ ,, ¿por qué nadie me dice nada?

Resalto lo más obvio desde que la ingresaron no he podido verla.

─Youko la está valorando.─Le dice Nao al haberse colado para hacer su investigación extraoficial.

Eso no me consuela nada, me vale lo que dicen estoy dispuesta entrar a esa sala de urgencias aun a punta de patadas, ni siquiera me importara que me echen los perros, le pediría ayuda al gorilón él siempre me sigue la corriente, pero no lo veo solo esta Reito en el rincón hablando con otro doctor que no es de ginecología, eso es raro donde está el catrín siempre esta Takahashi.

─¡Me vale madres yo voy a entrar!─estoy en modo bestia ahora y nadie me parara.

─Kuga─emite Youko que salía de sala de emergencias con un semblante sombrío, sus manos estaban ocupadas en la tabla del informe de los exámenes de Fujino.

─¡Mata sanos, como están dime!

Sacudo aun lado a otro a Youko que solo mi mamá con un zape me hizo soltarla al fin y ya así, la mata sanos agarra un respiro, pobre estoy en nivel histeria y no mido mi fuerza.

─Kuga, Shizuru cayó de las escaleras al sufrir un desmayo.

Al solo mencionarlo se me encoje el corazón de culpabilidad, debí estar más pendiente de ella, soy una idiota e irresponsable de las grandes, no me di cuenta de que se sintiera mal.

─El golpe provocó una subida brutal de la presión en el interior del útero, una ruptura de las membranas que contienen el líquido amniótico─hace un suspiro ahogado para continuar─La placenta también fue afectada y está por separarse de la pared del útero en una determinada zona─escucha silencio de los presentes y aprieta su puño y sigue con su informe médico.

─¡Diablos háblame en español!

Me siento desesperada por escuchar puras palabras raras.

─Hablo de hematoma retroplacentario. Cuanto más extendido está el hematoma, más afecta a los intercambios entre la madre y las bebés.

─¡Youko no me des más rodeos!

La poca paciencia que tenía se fue a dar un paseo, no entiendo porque no me habla claro, al ver mi carota de no friegues mata sanos déjate de cosas, entiende a la perfección y parece que terminara de desembuchar la sopa.

─Las gemelas y Shizuru están desprotegidas, debemos adelantar el parto.─suelta con desgano Youko, que masajea su cuello por la tensión que siente en ese momento.

─¡Pues hazlo maldita sea! ¿Qué esperas?

Le reclamo a viva voz, si tienen que adelantar el nacimiento de mis cachorras que lo hago ya.

─Bien─la mirada de Youko se perfiló a la de una doctora profesional y no emitir ningún sentimiento en ese momento, para decir la noticia─¿entonces dime a quien salvo a tus hijas o Shizuru? eso espero Natsuki Kuga para hacer la intervención…

* * *

Je vais rester avec vous aussi.- me quedare contingo también.

savoir faire.-Destreza o gracia especial que tiene una persona para hacer las cosas, especialmente las relacionadas con el trato social.


	28. Chapter 28

Muajaja (introduzcan risa súper diabólica ok no jaja risa loca mejor)… Me tienen al fin aquí, creo que tome la parranda muy larga XD y aun quiero más, pero no se puede por el momento por eso eh regresado con la continuación :), wao parece que si estaban impacientes por el capítulo y yo que estaba súper distraída en ese momento (Ya saben el compromiso, hasta me cantaron y toda la cosa y llore que llore y no es porque el anillo apenas me entra dios tengo dedos gordos jiji), bueno dejemos ese de lado y ahora les responderé algunos de sus review que son muchos (se les agradece que me comenten los tengo muy presentes su apoyo en serio a cada uno sin excepción lo tomo en cuenta).

Marfry.-de hecho me perdi cuatro semanas jaja.

Alita.- el doctor arregla el corazón de esa manera XD.

Yane26.-jaja solo fue un mes no meses XD eh vuelto como terminator.

Calimochita.-Ay lamento decirte es que si soy mala la maldad me corroe jaja ok no, bueno un poco mala si XD. Apenas hoy se hace el mes así que no tarde tanto y la verdad no me quieren soltar mi pareja hasta se enojó conmigo (es que no conteste una llamada suya estaba en el trabajo) y me dijo que debo dedicarle más tiempo 0.0 y mi mama también está en ese plan de siéntate conmigo quiero verte más :0.

Nicocchi17.- jaja te rompí el kokoro, pero si nadie ha muerto aun 0.0.

Liz.-quieres ver sangre correr de la pobre Erstin :0.

StillAngel.-jaja ya no te acuerdas como se escribe Erstin ni te apures yo batallo a veces por ese nombre :D.

Guest.-jaja si te hice llorar con eso, no sé cómo tomaras este capítulo :0 ok no, ¿o sí?

Nadie.- Nooo que no te lleve la mugre dile que te suelte XD.

IsatyAmore2.-MeiVSFrancesa jaja quien ganara a Saeko uff :0.

Chat'de'Lune.-jaja me encanto eso de bestiecitos jaja me hizo reír eso, me encantan esas frases profundas de tu amiga me llega la filosofía al kokoro XD.

L.-mmm bueno me pensare eso de salvar a tanta gente 0.0 jaja.

Sele17.-jaja mato a Jin pero a Shiz no XD a ver qué pasa.

Rogue.-Erstin darse cuenta de las idioteces que hace jaja digo creo que no :0.

Satou2612.-parece que quieren ver arder a los rubios 0.0 puede ser jaja.

Fan a ciegas.-¿a mí me dices cruel? Tu actualizas cada año bisiesto XD bueno no tanto jaja, ah y de nuevo te agradezco el regalo, pero no me enojo si me haces regalos más seguidos de actualizar :) que te puedo decir me gusta tu fic mucho jiji.

Lobo de plata.-jaja sí que les tienes coraje a los rubios jaja hasta dijiste con tus propias manos les das cuello XD.

Name.-Ni te aflijas name jaja parece que como tu, todas odian a Erstin y las estresa jaja.

lAlVil.-Si terminare esa historia, como me gustaría tener el tiempo para poder actualizarla, pero por ahora me enfoco en esta ya vez si así me retraso, pero al termina mi Kiyohime me saltare a ese fic.

Nonsam.-Pues en este capítulo caerán muchas cosas por su propio peso así que todo puede suceder 0.0. jaja me hiciste reír con acusarlo por tus galletas XD si hay que acusarlos hay que acusarlos con todo :D.

Yumi chan.-Es que espero que tengas un buen corazón y no me amenaces por lo que va a acontecer a continuación 0.0 na no es cierto jiji no pasara nada palabra de político en campaña XD.

.-¿cuándo vuelvo?… Hoy jaja…

C.- si justo en el kokoro y eso que no soy arquera pero tengo puntería barbara XD.

Alex petrov.-mmm yo si quería leer la broma de la santa bestia 0.0 donde está.

Taiga.-Cuatrillizos 0.0 quieres que sea una familia enorme jaja.

OSIRIS VELANSKY.-pues la verdad ni idea si Erstin la tiro XD bueno yo no la vi :D.

.-¿A poco es tabú? 0.0 y si tengo la intención de hacer ese tabú ¿abra consecuencia? XD

Ririshiyo.-Es que si mato a jin nadie le afecta y el drama es lo mejor :0.

Guest.- pobre francesa con esa patada jaja.

Romymalfoy16.-Es que se me olvide ponerle que es drama también jaja.

Ruth.-jaja me encanto esa amenaza estuvo buena XD dios soy igual de sádica que Hashi 0.0.

Fanshiznat.-Si no es mucho pedir, que es GOT me intrigo el nombre, lo trate de buscar en google y me mandaba a paginas raras jaja y nunca respondió mi duda.

Kitsune Aetus.-La verdad si soy muy cruel XD pero soy cruel de las buenas 0.0 un amor que traspasa el tiempo lo continuare cuando acabe este (no falta mucho para finalizarlo así que pronto).

Ali.-Pues no soy acérrima de la cocina ni me postularía a ser Chef, sin embargo se cocinar por motivos básicos de sobrevivencia y claro esta porque no me gusta la comida instantánea jaja soy muy quisquillosa con lo que me alimento como dice mi hermano pobre y delicada a donde vamos a parar jaja. ¿Y eso que deseabas conocer sobre mis artes culinarias? ¿Quieres una receta para hacer tacos? XD

Dussan.-Me da gusto que te esté gustando el fic, me alga mucho su comentario gracias :D.

Aline.-De hecho Aline casi ni sonrió jaja menos me sale esa sonrisa siniestra que dices XD, soy muy tranquila en la vida :) sonrio a veces por cortesía o debo estar en familia porque con desconocidos soy una roca viviente XD mis suegros casi me tuvieron que pellizcar para que dijera mi nombre jaja… ¿Quetazacoatl ese no da lluvia? Los sacrificas y te darán un diluvio jaja.

Rp. V.-No me tardo solo me demoro XD.

Guest.- jaja yo también soy bien dramática jaja.

Mary scarlet..- oh, gracias por el alago ¿que como le hago? me siento en mi escritorio y solo dejo volar toda ese torbellino que tengo en la cabeza jaja.

L.- :D aquí toy jaja ya actualice, espero me den mi moneda de chocolate jiji.

Harukichiru.-Es que es mi deleite verte sufrir 0.0 ok no es cierto jaja.

randukets28.-:D otra en el redil jaja gracias por seguir la historia y claro que eres bienvenida XD. Claro que finalizare el fic y más que ya estamos en el clímax de este ósea falta poco para concluirlo.

Marlen.-Yo no voy a matar a Shiz si no NAt jaja ok no eso sonó cruel.

Setsuna M.-Hola saludos a ti también, pero me encanta el drama de ver morir a alguien 0.0 lo pensare si las salvo XD.

isis01.-Te debió tomar mucho tiempo leer el fic dos veces 0.0. wao ya me quieren castigar por demorar mucho jaja me tardo en escribir un capitulo cinco horas o más sin exagerar nada, pero últimamente tengo una hora libre por semana por eso mis tardanzas 0.0

Lizns47.-no te preocupes no tendrás que sufrir más aquí está la conti XD…

* * *

 **Capítulo 28.**

Es tan irreal mis ilusiones y proyectos en el futuro que planeaba se me vienen abajo tan precipitadamente, un silencio abismal invade mi ser, tristeza con dolor y mi corazón totalmente destrozado en cachos que sería imposible de arreglar.

─Güera… güera… no me hagas esto.

Le susurro a Shizuru en medio de esta habitación de hospital, con cero colores y nada de esa mugre fashionista como le gusta con toda su alma esta fanática de la moda, si estuviera despierta de seguro me manda a pintarle todo para quedar conforme, sin embargo no lo está, solo sigue paliducha como un fantasma e inconsciente sin reñirme ni decirme nada, como ocupo un zapatazo volador en la cabeza, como acostumbra dármelos con sus taconzotes de taladro, para que me despierte de este horrendo sueño, que ya no quiero estar ni de chiste.

─¡Maldita sea despierta Shizuru!─le grito con desesperación mientras sujeto su mano casi sin calidez─ tú eres la voz de la madurez y razón, ¿cómo demonios pretenden que yo tome una decisión así de difícil? si ni siquiera sé decidirme que chocolatina comerme de postre.

Comienzo a llorar como una cría totalmente, me aferro a las sábanas blancas con locura echando todas las madres que aprendí y es un repertorio demasiado amplio para desquicio de Saeko, mi duración se extiende por mucho rato.

Al calmarme un poco acaricio su abultado abdomen con lentitud y nuestras gemelas patean diciéndome aquí estamos mamá aun con vida y me pongo peor, una daga feroz se hunde en mi pecho dejándome sin aliento por segundos, ni siquiera puedo imaginar ser la persona que termine sus vidas por una firma mía, ¿cómo podría hacer eso a mis propias hijas o a mí Shizuru? profundo es mi sufrimiento en este instante que se expande por toda mi alma...

─¿Qué decides señorita Kuga?─le dice Youko que se instalaba con pesadez aun lado de la camilla de Fujino y revisaba los signos vitales de esta, para su alivio se encontraban estables por el momento.─Solo tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas, pero cuanto más rápido intervenga será mejor─vocifera con entereza.─Sabes bien que si pudiera las salvaba a todas─lo murmura con pena─ pero sola no puedo─sus ojos muestran impotencia.─Por mis estudios es más factible salvar a Shizuru, es más prudente elegirla a ella─le dice tenuemente.

Meneo la cabeza en signo de que no he decido nada, definitivamente nada, la mata sanos palmea mi hombre y se va, pero enseguida me percato que alguien entra a la habitación trato de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero es en vano, ya que parece una fuente ilimitada salen y salen sin parar.

Después de unos segundos reconozco que es la señora Fujino esa expresión mal puesta inconfundible de olvidar, se acerca muy rápidamente y me da una bofetada sin compasión, haciendo que me desestabilice un poco casi cayendo al suelo, ¡por kami ya sé de dónde saca tanta mala vibra la Kiyohime es de herencia ser agresivas!, pero aun así levanto mi vista confusa por su acción, yo que sepa ni le echo nada a la doñita esta, ni siquiera hemos tenido una "charla amena" la he visto una sola vez en mi roñosa vida y parece que desde ya empezamos con el pie cojo, pero eso no quita que la doña esa me eche mal de ojo, si esa que ahorita me brinda una mirada llena de rabia.

─¡Escoge a Shizuru ahora mismo!─Le reclama con odio la mujer de cabello castaño, que volvía a levantar la mano y golpear de nuevo a la joven─¿Qué esperas? ¡Dile a la doctora que haga la intervención ya!─le daba una mirada de menosprecio.

Di un respingo para enseguida parpadear como loca, pongo mi mano en la frente conteniendo la rabia que está emergiendo casi para hacer zona de desastre, al solo oír esa repugnante opción, esa postura es demasiado difícil de hacer y ella me la dice como si fuera cualquier porquería de realizar.

─No hable tan a la ligera señora Fujino.

Destilo tanto resentimiento en este momento y que esta doña me venga a exigir algo, hace que salga lo peor de mí, es más ni siquiera tenía conocimiento que tuviera algo peor, supongo es normal cuando el estrés está el tope y estoy en la raya de la cordura.

─¿Acaso estás pensando matar a Shizuru por las bebés?─grita histérica la señora─¡Ni se te ocurra matarla, es mi única hija!─Golpea el pecho de Natsuki airada al sentir su silencio como la opción que había tomado.

Mis labios se secan, aprieto el puño con impotencia y le doy la espalda a la doña insensata, aunque eh de decir que sus reclamos me llegan al alma de manera contundente, me siento en agonía y parece que nadie se percata de ello y siguen y siguen achacando mi corazón de esta manera tan cruel.

─Si mi hija estuviera consiente decidiría lo más cuerdo─proclama con altivez─¡Shizuru nunca quiso ser madre!

El sabor metálico esta por mi boca al morder mi lengua y no responderle, mientras sigue diciéndome todas las razones de porque mi güera decidiría por ella de en vez de nuestras hijas, no quiero darle la cara, como podría cuando mi corazón se me está partiendo en mil pedazos.

─¡Asesina!─Frunce sus labios con cólera─ ¡Eres una asesina!─seguía soltando sus párrafos envenenados─ ¡Si no te decides rápido mataras a mi hija!─Fueron sus últimas exclamaciones ahogadas de odio.

Toco mi cabeza por el fuerte malestar que me invade, gracias al papa de la güera la saca de mi presencia, el señor me ve un momento con esa mirada afligida no me ayuda mucho, siento que me observa con esperanza, esa esperanza que ni siquiera yo tengo para mí en este momento se ve proyectada en el viejo de Shizuru.

─¡Salva a mis niñas, son tu familia debes hacerlo!─le dice demandante el señor Fujino, su ronca voz se quiebra un segundo, para después salir de la habitación con paso lastimero.

Al momento mis piernas pierden fuerzas y es mi madre que no se en que momento ingreso, me sostiene en sus brazos.

─Soy una bestia si hubiera sabido que se pondrían en plan roñoso no les avisaba de la situación─refunfuña la Kuga mayor con ira al notar como estaba su hija, después de los reclamos y peticiones de los señores Fujino.

─Tienen razón mamá─suelta con aflicción─ elija lo que elija seré una asesina─sus ojos jades se cristalizan de nuevo─¿cómo voy a perdonarme eso?─le replico a mi madre─ ¿Es más se puede vivir después de lo que haga? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me siento tan desubicada, mi mamá me abraza de nuevo casi asfixiándome por su fuerza descomunal, sin embargo es lo que más necesito en este momento.

─Si pudiera les daba mi vida a cambio para que estuvieran bien─me aferro a sus brazos con ansiedad─ es más con ti y rencarnaciones seria el canje y lo haría sin ni siquiera una queja.

─Natsuki no te desesperes quizás un milagro puede ocurrir─acaricia la melena cobalto de su hija, para reconfortarla en su regazo, mientras contenía sus lágrimas todo lo que pudiera, sentía que ella debía ser la mujer fuerte del lugar, la quien debe dar la tranquilidad─ocurrió contigo cuando naciste, un Kuga tiene la suerte divina de nuestro lado.─quería darle una sonrisa, sin embargo una mueca amarga sale de las bellas facciones de Saeko.

─¡No me des esperanzas!─me quejo irremediablemente─ ¿Dime que es lo más prudente hacer? Haruka y Youko me dieron su opinión y aunque nunca fueron odiosas como la señora loca de Fujino, piensa que debo elegir a mi güera. ¿Y mis cachorras qué? ¡Nadie piensa en ellas!

─Hija perdón… Perdón─la mirada esmeralda de Saeko sé opaca, toma el hombro de Natsuki y la enfoca con autoridad─Aunque me duela el alma lo más sensato es elegir a Shizuru.

Suelto un bufido de reproche, me le escabullo a mi madre, no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo, corro y corro sin parar, no obstante mi escape no llega muy lejos, la maldita prensa está instalada en las puertas del hospital, negándome el respiro que necesito en este momento.

─¡Ahí viene la asistente de la diseñadora Fujino!─Exclaman tres reporteros de las cadenas de televisión más vistas, mientras los camarógrafos enfocaban a una muchacha que tenía sus ojos hinchados y rostro desubicado.

─¡Déjenme en paz!

Les rujo, no estoy de humor el que se me acerque me lo madrearé con ganas, aunque después me demanden por "no ser civilizada".

─¿Señorita cómo está la diseñadora Fujino?─un reportero ignora la mirada asesina jade, le acerca el micrófono con intención de hacerla molestar, ya que en sus pensamientos confabulaba que sería una excelente nota roja ser agredido por la asistente de Shizuru.─¿El hijo de la diseñadora ya murió?─preguntaba sin ningún tacto en su comentario.

¡Yo lo mato! agarro a ese gusano infeliz con toda las intenciones de dejarlo desfigurado.

─¡Cómo te atreves hablar así de mis hijas maldito desgraciado!─el tono de voz era entre ira y dolor genuino que hacia estremecer hasta sus entrañas.

"Un intenso cuchicheo se dejó oír por la declaración de la pequeña Kuga, los reporteros se miraban entre sí, ya que no entendían la connotación de la declaración"

─Perdona, pero creo que entendí mal─su voz fanfarrona del mismo reportero de dudosa moral, que era aun fieramente agarrado por Natsuki continuaba siendo en son de incordiarla─¿Usted es mamá de quién?─ seguía formulando sus impertinentes cuestionamientos.

─¿Que estás sordo o qué? Lo que oíste animal no vuelvas hablar de esa manera de mis hijas y de Shizuru.

Lo aviento aun lado haciéndole caer de bruces, pero parece que este quiere más, ya que viene a preguntarme lo mismo de igual manera esa bola de metiches me acorralan, estiro mis piernas porque hoy me surtiré de lo lindo a todos estos animales, con alguien debo desquitar este sentimiento de impotencia.

Pero todo se detiene en cámara lenta cuando enfrente de nosotros, autos lujosos abren sus puertas y un montón de changos me rodean cubriéndome según por mi seguridad, si aja, yo no ocupo que me resguarden, más bien se salvaron los metiches de la golpiza que les metería, mi atención se va al observar que era ni más ni menos la fichita sin valor del abandonador, con una sonrisa prepotente que me daban ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

─Perdonen a mi hija es muy allegada de Fujino, por eso se toma muy personal todo─El rubio le habla a la prensa en tono cortes y manipulador, abraza a la joven con afecto, para de nuevo ser llenados de flashes por los reporteros por la segunda noticia más explosiva del momento, el magnate Searrs daba a conocer a una heredera que nadie conocía.

Mis ojos lo perforan con odio puro que hace que se le desvanezca esa odiosa sonrisa, como se atreve a decirle eso a los metiches, el quedo que no lo diría a nadie me dio su porquería de palabra, lo empujo aun lado haciéndolo quedar en evidencia del nulo respeto que le tengo.

─Mi hijita es muy fuerte─emite Jin con una mueca torcida que seguía dirigiéndose a la prensa─Mi Natsuki es muy sensible─levanta la mano para calmar la lluvia de preguntas de la prensa por el menosprecio que recibió sin reservas, mientras a la Kuga menor le salía a cada segundo una vena de irritación más grande.

─¿Shizuru sama no morirá verdad?─cuestionaba ahora una escuálida reportera a Jin, con ansias de saber la salud de alguien tan importante.

─Oh claro que no─respondía el rubio con seguridad, aunque ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la salud de su exdiscípula.

─¿Y las gemelas?─Un periodista emergía de las sombras entre la multitud, aunque la verdad no tenía pinta de periodista o reportero, esa gabardina negra hasta las rodillas lo hacía ver sospechoso y más al preguntar en específico por gemelas que nadie de la prensa tenía conocimiento, sin embargo ese desconocido preguntaba con mucha confianza.─¿Las gemelas están bien?

─Bueno, de eso no puedo informarles.─respondía con tono neutro Jin, no entendido más el argumento.

─Su hija declaró que es la madre de las hijas de Fujino ¿qué tan cierta es esa afirmación señor Searrs?─El cuestionamiento furtivo de la prensa era ya inevitable.

─¿…?─El rubio carraspeó un poco y acomoda su corbata y mira con reproche al reportero por darle una pregunta fuera de lugar y sin sentido alguno.

─Si "papito del alma" ¿qué dices ante eso?─suelta con ironía Natsuki.

─¡Díganos!─los reporteros exigían la verdad, el tumulto se hacía más grande, ya ni siquiera era organizada la formación, se empujaban entre ellos mismos uno que otro cayendo al suelo por la fuerza que se desataba en ese espacio tan pequeño, para llegar a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

─Es cierto─la voz de Lina se hizo presente en medio de la rueda de prensa, haciendo que en un instante dejaran de pelear los reporteros y enfocaran a la presidenta de la compañía Searrs, que era rodeada de manera exagerada por escoltas con cara mal puesta, dándoles entender el que se atreviera atravesar la barrera de protección seria seriamente lastimado sin consideración, así que los periodistas optaron guardaban sus distancia─Las bebés de Fujino son mis bisnietas─confirmaba de manera tajante dando entender que no aceptaría una pregunta más─ si desean más información de cómo se logró la gestación esa se la preguntan a este hospital encargado de dicho procedimiento científico… por lo demás, quiero que la prensa no sigan importunando a mi familia.─su mirada azulina se oscureció haciendo temblar a los presentes.

 **"En segundos los reporteros corrieron al extremo a las oficinas del hospital, un hecho científico de esa dimensión era descubierto, para lo que habían entendido por las palabras de la dama Lina habían logrado una proeza en la concepción de dos mujeres y ellos iban a confirmar esa noticia a como diera lugar"**

─Abuela eso que dijo, Youko no estará muy contenta.─recordando que le habían prohibido hablar de ese método.

─¿Y crees que en este momento me importa quien se enoja o no por mis palabras?─Una enfurecida anciana se hacía relucir, la dama de hierro emergía y nada podía calmar ese sentir en ese instante.

─¿…?

─Regresa con Shizuru─le ordena a su nieta enérgicamente, aunque no quería usar ese severo tono, no podía evitarlo, estaba enojada la temible Lina estaba demasiado ofuscada por la situación─ sé que es difícil soportar la situación─sus ojos azules fríos quieren darle valor─ sin embargo, Natsuki es tu deber estar ahí para reconfortar para lo que viene, tu pareja sufrirá mucho por esto y tú debes ser fuerte para ella.

Mi nieta se limpia sus lágrimas e ingresa de nueva cuenta al hospital.

─Eso es mi Natsuki ve y enfrenta tu temor…

A mi hijo le doy un ademán para que me siga, parece que está algo sorprendido por lo que dije, pero no tanto como yo después que Takahashi me informara quien fue uno de los causantes de que Fujino este de ese modo.

─Debes estar contento por tu obra Jin, todo este teatro y burla es toda cosa tuya─Un bufido colérico salía en cada reproche─fíjate aun con mis intransigencias para mi fortuna jamás mate alguien y menos de nuestras familias.─recrimino gélidamente su proceder.

─No ataque a un Searrs─el hombre rubio lo dice descolocado─Jamás deseo un mal para mi sangre, ¡pero las hijas de Shizuru no son mi sangre!─replica con potencia que su madre lo acuse algo sin fundamento.

─Son tus nietas─Le dijo con un hilo de voz, pero al momento de su mirada choca con la de su hijo sus gesticulaciones cambian─¡Te haré pagar por esto Jin, aunque me duela en el alma esto no te lo pienso pasar!─sentencia una terrorífica Lina…

 **"Jin se queda estático por lo que dice su madre y más aún cuando se comienza alejar de su presencia, nota que algo sea roto entre ellos dos y va a ser difícil de conciliar, al principio se comienza a mofar por esa tontería, creyendo que era un disparate demasiado ridículo, pero el egocéntrico Searrs no se queda con la duda porque después de todo, su madre por eso ya lo había sentenciado de manera muy espeluznante, de ese modo a paso veloz decide ingresar al hospital, abrocha los botones de su saco nerviosamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos"**

Me mienten de manera espantosa, ¿cómo va a ser cierto que Shizuru tendrá un Searrs? descabellado y sin lógica, le ordeno de mala gana a la enfermera que me diga donde tienen a Fujino, indicándome que está en terapia intensiva que solo sus familiares pueden entrar, sus advertencias me tienen sin cuidado, así que sigo de largo, claro no recorro mucho cuando me topo con Saeko discutiendo con los señores Fujino.

─También es mi familia─alega la mujer de cabello cobalto─Son mis nietas de las que hablamos, no pueden exigir algo tan cruel a Natsuki tiene solo Veintiuno no la traten como alguien experimentada de la vida.─fuera de quicio exigía la bestia mayor respeto para su hija, se controlaba de no sacarle las vísceras a la engreída y nada cooperativa señora Fujino, solo por estar en el hospital se detenía, pero en la lista negra ya había dado dar en la mente de la Kuga mayor.

─A mí esto me tiene sin cuidado─proclama sin tacto─ le exijo que salve a Shizuru y ni modo por las bebés, pero por ellas no pienso sacrificar a mi hija─emitía su opinión fríamente─ si quieren en el futuro hagan de nuevo ese desviado experimento y vuelvan a quedar embarazadas o qué sé yo, sin embargo ahora lo primordial es su vida.─suspiraba con prepotencia, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposo, en no intervenir en su pelea con la otra señora, ya que se le miraban a Eiji las ganas de decir lo que pensaba de la situación.

Me detengo en seco en un muro ocultando mi presencia en ese momento, mis intenciones de antes están confusas por la conversación que acabo de presenciar, pero Haruka me detecta y me ve raro un momento solo suspira y me desvía la mirada.

─¿Usted que hace aquí?─la rubia le dice con desdén, ya que no entendía que hacia su ahora enemigo número uno ahí.─solo las personas que apreciamos a bubu-zuque están autorizadas.

─Escuche algo muy cómico─rio de manera nerviosa─ solo viene a corroborarlo.─le comunico a la mujer que prefirió ser madre que seguir mis órdenes, para mí una insubordinada, para muchos una mujer sin tapujos por mandarme al diablo en medio segundo.

─Aquí no hay nada cómico señor Jin.─secamente pronuncia, viéndolo con intensidad.

─Claro que es cómico, dicen que Natsuki es la madre de las bebés de Shizuru.─respondía con incredulidad.

─¿Usted como sabe eso?─interviene Youko de manera paranoica, mientras Haruka se preguntaba internamente, porque se preocupaba tanto Jin por saber si Natsuki era la madre de las gemelas.─es información clasificada.─replica la doctora asustada que ya esté en circulación.

─Pues mi madre acaba de despotricar su información clasificada a los medios de comunicación, segundos atrás.─le dice irónico.

─¡Qué! Dios mío esto será un caos.─la doctora mira a los guardias de seguridad de las instalaciones─Cierren el ala este no quiero que nadie entre a menos que sean familiares, entramos en código rojo.─dice con espanto, al prever que muchos quisieran infiltrarse por tal descubrimiento.

Con esto tuve para quedar en demencia, me comienzo a mover de un lado a otro, las exigencias de la doctora no me interesan, doy la vuelta y exijo que me digan la habitación de Takahashi sé que lo ingresaron aquí después dejarlo tirado en el almacén, no paso mucho tiempo para que fueran a socorrerlo los escoltas de mi madre.

Cada pisada se hace con desesperación al entrar donde está el escolta, bufo con ego mismo disfrazando mi remordimiento a como dé lugar.

─Miren, miren si es el idiota mimado─Dice el hombre de mirada cerúlea, que se incorporaba de la cama del hospital como si nada le hubiera pasado, se había recuperado rápidamente al solo diluirse el fármaco, solo leves moretones estaban en su rostro del indestructible hombre.

─Hashi no te muevas mucho─Reito trataba de controlar al fortachón hombre, que se le notaban las ansias de hacer papilla a Jin en ese momento.

─¿Las hijas de Fujino son de Natsuki?

Al solo mencionarlo la mirada de este sádico pelafustán se aviva, para que sin respeto alguno me golpee las pantorrillas y quedar arrodillado a sus pies.

─Hashi─expresa alarmado Reito al mirar como el escolta sin remordimiento somete al rubio soberbio.

─Kanzaki cierra la puerta y persianas, vigila que nadie entre por un buen rato aquí, me harías ese favor.─la sonrisa sádica que solía exhibir volvía a sus labios.

─Bueno si eso deseas.─el pelinegro encantado de la vida que su Hashi le pidiera algo accede sin más cuestionamientos.

─Mi desagradable Jin, mi señora emitió un comunicado dejando de lado su protección, ¿sabe lo que significa?─levanta una ceja autoritaria.

─¡Imposible!─ruge el rubio indignado por tal afrenta.─¡mi madre jamás me haría eso!─lo decía con seguridad.

De sus manos saca una mordaza y varios instrumentos de tortura que guardaba debajo de su cama de hospital.

─Por su culpa la señora está muy molesta, es más nunca la había visto tan indignada, mira que decir que no lo reconoce como su hijo es mucho hasta para ella, sin embargo como ya no lo reconocen como un Searrs, yo puedo transgredir su integridad─Un instrumento largo y filoso se introduce en la mano de Jin que emite un dolor agudo, pero la mordaza hace que silencie su dolor─Torturarlo será todo un placer, pero creo que más sufrirá si por su culpa sus nietas mueren...

 **"Entretanto Nao conversa con Youko de manera agitada en el pasillo del hospital y Mai confusa escucha ese arrebato de la joven de ojos verde limón."**

─Solo contéstame con un demonio.

Zangoloteo a la doctorcita, que es tan difícil contestarme eso, solo le cuestiono si Saya podría ayudarla en esta situación, pero ella está más entretenida dando órdenes de restringir el área, me dan ganas de darle un zape, pero creo que con la movida fuerte que le doy recompongo sus neuronas y me enfoca con cuidado.

─Sin lugar a dudas seria de ayuda─alisa su bata con cuidado y con tranquilidad ve a la joven pelirroja─ la doctora Otto es una inminencia, sin embargo dudo mucho que venga a ayudar a Shizuru la detesta y tú lo sabes bien.─le hace saber la razón de no contar con su ayuda.

Me fumo un cigarro como locomotora por la desesperación que estoy sintiendo, aunque me ven horrible por estar en el hospital y mi vieja me lo quita de mala gana, no entienden que mis ideas brillantes relucen cuando puedo estar relajada y las bocanadas eso me dan calma.

─Sí o no, eso es todo lo que quiero saber.─cierro los ojos, para tomar aire y acomodar las ideas revueltas que surgen.

─Mmm─suspira largamente Youko, mueve su cuello pensando en la posibilidad detenidamente y enfoca a la pelirroja fuera de si─Te seré sincera, si Saya Otto estuviera aquí, es casi seguro que podríamos salvarlas a las tres, pero no di esa opción ya que no sé dónde se encuentra.─responde sinceramente que conocía muy bien a su colega y era demasiado hábil en el campo de la medicina.

─No se diga más, yo sé dónde localizarla, no hagan ninguna idiotez, traeré a Saya aunque sea arrastras.─Doy un salto de felicidad le planto un beso a mi peor es nada, ya que tenemos todo resuelto.

─Nao─habla en tono de regaño Youko─No voy a detener la intervención, ya que eso causaría la muerte de todas y menos lo pospondré por una esperanza sin fundamentos, si llegas después de cuarenta y ocho horas, será demasiado tarde y Natsuki decidirá aunque no lo desee.─Le dice seriamente.

Ay me lleva el chamuco con esa advertencia, jalo a Mai ya que ocuparé su ayuda, a lo lejos veo a la señora Mei, alegando con una muy deliciosa mujer de cabello plateado, pero me contengo de seguir de fisgona, ya que mi vieja me da un puntapié que me duele bastante, carraspeo y detengo la guerra mundial entre esas dos, mientras sobo mi tobillo adolorido.

─Déjenme entrar quiero saber cómo está mi Saeko─la francesa cruzada de brazos, está en muy en su papel de mujer de la Kuga mayor.

─Vete o te saco─Tilda con odio la señora Tokiha, que por poco y se agarraba a golpe limpio con la desvergonzada esa.

Mai y yo nos vemos y nos encojemos de hombres por no saber ni Jota de lo que se traen.

─Ya te dije soy su amante, también tengo derecho de estar con la familia.─dando un paso delante desafiante en contra de Mei.

Escupo por oír semejante cosa de la bestia mayor, ahora si se voló la barda esa dizque "amante" ya que uno no necesita ser genio para saber que eso es mentira, con lo estricta que es, no se proyecta teniendo deslices, es más esta tiene cara de violadora en potencia, así que abrazo a mi peor es nada para que esa salida ni le vea un pelo, jalo a la señora Mei para que ni le haga caso a esa provocativa pero zafada mujer es una pérdida de tiempo hacerle caso, tenemos una misión más importante que realizar en este momento y necesitaré la artillería pesada, es más le mandó un mensaje de texto a la abuelita bipolar uno nunca sabe si ocupara el arma nuclear bajo la manga...

Entretanto en una habitación de hotel de Japón.

 **"Fiorella con sus bellos ojos miel, recriminaba con la vista a cierta intrusa, Nina solo reía con nerviosismo al notar la ira de su asistente por haber traído consigo a Erstin que estaba en una pose casi de shock"**

─Signorina si quiere la llevo a su casa─Expresaba con cierto menosprecio la asistente italiana, por recordar que esa joven había sido muy ruda con su directora y sentía ganas de restregarle que Nina aun siendo joven, había quedado en tercer puesto ganándole al londinense de Mark.

─¿Fiorella podría traer un vaso con agua para que se tranquilice Wang?─junta sus manos de súplica la joven de melena cobaltina para con su asistente, hasta le hace unos ojitos de borreguito para que no la siga reprendiendo por su acción.

─Bien, pero después que se tranquilice la llevo a sus casas─concluye con cierto enojo, ya que no podía debatirle a su directora cuando le ponía esa carita de ángel.

Cuando Fiorella se marcha en ese momento agarro la mano de Erstin, me alarmo al observar que esta toda raspada y ensangrentada, busco un botiquín de emergencias para curar sus heridas.

Le cuestiono que le sucedió, pero solo recibo una mirada catatónica, la misma que tuvo después de que la encontré en el pasillo del salón de eventos con un celular en la mano, llamando emergencias para que atendieran a Fujino, no sé cuántas llamadas realizo, pero supongo que fueron muchas porque seguía con el mismo proceder una y otra vez como desquiciada aun después de que se la habían llevado en la ambulancia, posteriormente de ahí ha estado como un ente viviente no podía dejarla tirada en ese lugar, por eso aunque sé que le desagrado bastante me la traje conmigo.

La encamino a la cama para ponerle debajo de las cobijas a ver si así agarra calor corporal, pareciera que solo tengo una marioneta en este momento, sus ojos al fin me enfocan esos ojos comienzan a formarse unas cristalinas lágrimas.

─Esto no es lo que deseaba─Dice en medio de sollozos, tomando su rostro con angustia─No sabía que se desplomaría por eso─Se decía entre si la rubia levantándose de la cama y dando vuelvas en círculos─Creí que ni siquiera le importaría tanto que fuera hija de Jin, solo quería que saliera a relucir su verdadera naturaleza, que despreciase a Natsuki era todo, pero ¿por qué de en vez de maldecirla lloro? ¿Por qué en vez de mandarla al demonio, sus ojos carmesí se entristecieron? ¡Kiyohime no debería tener sentimientos!─su cabeza negaba en un movimiento lo que presencio y no podía aun creerlo.

Sus palabras para mí no tienen ningún sentido o significado alguno, después de todo tengo años de no tratarla ni siquiera conozco su vida como la ha llevado, pero parece que paso algo muy grave, más grave de la situación que tuvimos.

─¡Trate de sujetarla para que no cayera!─mira sus manos temblorosas al recordar muy vivamente, como se le venía encima Shizuru después del desmayo y no pudo sostener el peso de la mujer peli ocre, golpea su mano en la cómoda con odio.

Detengo su proceder alarmada por hacerse daño de esa manera, forcejea conmigo un momento me tira aun lado y se dirige al mini bar y comienza a beber lo que encuentra, mientras suspiro frustrada.

─¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te causa sufrimiento?─Le dice en tono grave y su ceja enmarcada daba entender que no era una petición.

─Acabo de perder a Natsuki junto con mi dignidad.─Dijo con voz queda, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

¿Natsuki? Los movimientos tristes de Erstin me tienen descontrolada.

─¿Quién es Natsuki?─Aun con mi nerviosismo me atrevo a preguntar.

─La que según mis locos sueños seria mi esposa.─Expresa con amargura, mientras volvía a sorber otro trago de alcohol.

Siento un malestar en mi corazón, al solo oír como habla con anhelo de otra mujer, era lógico que Erstin tuviera alguien para amar parece que mis ilusiones sin fundamentos debería guardarlas no por años sino para siempre, doy otro suspiro ahogado y con eso vuelvo hacer lo que siempre he sido en su vida, una simple amiga que me queda a la perfección ese frustrante puesto.

─Quise competir contra Fujino y mira donde acabe sin decencia parece ser.─seguía reprochándose continuamente lo mismo.

¿Con la reina Kiyohime? Me asombro sobremanera que quisiera darle pelea a ese monstruo de mujer, es la más temida en todo el sector de la moda, aunque ciertamente esa diseñadora prominente y que da miedo solo estar en su presencia, lo garantizo estuve cerca de ella y era ciertamente espeluznante el aura de poder que posee, sin embargo esta vez se estaba comportando extrañamente hasta me defendió de Mark y sus rabietas, supongo que el embarazo la tenía con sensibilidad de esa que nunca poseyó que yo sepa.

─¿De la persona que hablas es la modelo de ojos esmeralda, que Fujino coqueteaba con descaradez?

Erstin me lo confirma con una sonrisa entre triste y embobada, posteriormente me siento en peor desventaja del universo, todos estábamos sorprendidos en la mesa de honor por la belleza de joven que estaba sentimentalmente con Kiyohime, aunque ciertamente estábamos pasmados de que anduviera con alguien, es que con la fama de insensible nadie imaginó que tuviera una relación formal y más por la diferencia de edad notoria.

─Es muy joven para Fujino─Toco mi mentón tratando de calcular la edad de la signorina.

─Lo sé, apenas está en sus veintiún años, pensé que se quería aprovechar por ser la nieta de Lina.─Su ceño se fruncía ligeramente─Pero ahora ya ni sé qué pensar.

─Déjame te digo lo que entendí─levanta su vista al techo de la habitación, toma su mentón delicadamente─ Natsuki la novia de Fujino y la modelo es de la familia Searrs y tú creías que Kiyohime quería aprovecharse por la posición que ostenta.

─Es la única heredera y estaba compitiendo por la presidencia de la compañía, ¿acaso era tan ilógico mi pensar? ¿Si no porque otra cosa se fijaría en Natsuki?

─Porque es muy bella y se observaba con carácter recio.─Declaro lo obvio.

─¡…!

No tomo en importancia la mueca molesta de Erstin en mi contra por decirle lo hermosa que es la signorina Natsuki, solo sé que esta información es demasiado para mí, no obstante noto que sigue tomando mucho, trato que quitarle la botella, pero no se deja para nada.

─¡Déjame beber!─Grita irritada─¡Te odio Nina, te odio con toda mi alma por lo que hiciste, te odio más que Fujino sama!

─¿Me odias?─mi tono sale lastimero─Lo que hice ese día fue por tu…

─¡Erstin!─emite una anciana elegante que se abría paso en el departamento, ya que previamente Fiorella tuvo que ceder la clave de la habitación ante la temible Searrs, que no se miraba con ninguna ganas de que le negasen algo.

Al solo oír ese tono inconfundible me levanto de la barra olvidando en instantes el problema que tenemos, para quedar de frente con esos ojos azules oscurecidos que hace que me estremezca, hace muchos años que no distinguía a la imponente Lina, le doy una reverencia respetuosa ya que ella cuidó diligentemente de mi ser más querido.

─Me has decepcionado Erstin─la anciana ve de reojo la reverencia sincera de la joven Wang, pero opta pasarla de largo y encara a su protegida─confié en ti de manera tan profunda─expresa con arrepentimiento─ te quise como mi familia, eras tan preciada como Takahashi, sin embargo por cometer ese error mis bisnietas están a punto de morir.─Su tono sale severo, demasiado severo ese que nunca le había pronunciado a la rubia.

─¿Sus bisnietas?─Pronuncia con hilo de voz entrecortado por su estado ebrio y de miedo.

─¡No podre perdonarte esto jamás!─culmina Lina demasiado airada.

Trago grueso y me giro enseguida y notar a mi amiga de la adolescencia temblar tanto que se le cae el contenido de alcohol para derramarlo en su ropa, ¿Erstin que hiciste para hacer enfurecer a la terrorífica señora Searrs?

" **Entretanto en el extranjero en una casa de lujo con diseño minimalista, con una preciosa vista al mar, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo tono, está leyendo los titulares del periódico enfrente de su gran ventanal panorámico, su teléfono lo tiene en altavoz mientras le transmitían los pormenores de los sucesos"**

─Detective, no le he pago tanto, para que me diga lo mismo que este tabloide─expresa con reproche la mujer.

─Doctora Saya disculpe antes me era más fácil tenerla informada de los pasos de Fujino sama, pero ahora ese hospital está infestado de guardias de la prestigiosa casa de los Searrs, nadie puede entrar a esa sección sin ser un familiar, me hice pasar por reportero y obtuve algo de información valiosa.─El detective seca el sudor, por oír el descontento de su cliente, que por cierto era el mejor cliente en años, le pagaba bien aún por tener una reputación no muy buena ni la ética más deseable, pero siempre obtenía resultados de los buenos, le había robado a Youko los archivos de Fujino por petición de la mujer en cuestión, aunque eso podría considerarse delito y grave por la zona que tuvo que hurtar.

─¡Deme informes detallados pero ya! ¡Quiero saber la condición de las gemelas!

"Saya termina la llamada se toca la sien con el malestar que le está llegando, estaba esperando con ansiedad el nacimiento de las bebés, tenía vigilada a Fujino para saber si esta tenia cuidado con su embarazo, le fue grato saber que si lo tenía, aunque le costaba creer que lo hiciera con diligencia. Tenía un contrato especifico con la compañía no importaba si Shizuru daba a luz vivas o muertas a las gemelas, su proyecto sería dado a conocer independientemente de eso, pero ese inconveniente la tenía muy irritada, mientras sus ideas vuelan una y otra vez de que podía hacer, un tono en su teléfono la hace despertar mira el identificador de llamadas, lo único que sabe que es de Japón, no era de su detective lo descarto en segundos, así que sin ser más misterioso el asunto atiende"

─¡Saya, Saya!─una escandalosa voz sale del auricular.

Una sonrisa se me instala con alegría al oír hablar a Nao, mira que ya la tenía extrañándola por meses, es algo mala por no haberme contactado antes, le deje mis datos bien, pero bueno la cuestión es que al fin tengo su atención.

─Dime querida─le contesto de manera melosa a la mejor amante que he tenido.

─¿Oye podrías salvar a las gemelas de la cachorras?─Le dice de manera torpe, sin ni siquiera ponerse a darle explicaciones detalladas.

─Oh, por supuesto─le digo en tono sereno, mientras leo el reporte médico de Fujino lentamente.─Me sería muy fácil hacerlo con el método que desarrolle en conjunto con Youko.

─¿En serio?─Hace una mueca de felicidad y dando pulgares arriba a Mai, que estaba aún lado de ella expectante a la conversación que estaba sosteniendo la pelirroja.

─Claro que puedo salvarlas, pero tú sabes que nunca lo haría prefiero que la maldita de Kiyohime muera de dolor al ver perder sus preciadas hijas, eso será la culminación de mi venganza…

Y cuelgo mi teléfono, quien diría que mi enemiga estaría a mi merced, me siento y veo las olas golpear las rocas con fuerza porque es todo lo que pienso hacer por el momento… Absolutamente nada…

 **"Nao ve el celular con descontento y lo tira con menosprecio haciéndolo añicos, agarra la tarjeta de los datos de Saya para observarlos con resentimiento"**

─¿Que te dijo?─Mei sacude a la joven que se encuentra completamente ida.

─¡Es una desgraciada!

Maldita sea Saya sé que estás todavía sulfurando odio contra Kiyohime, pero se está pasando de la raya y está mezclando inocentes y para acabarla son las cachorritas de mi bestia.

─Nao no quiso verdad─Mai interpreta ese ceño malhumorado de la pelirroja como noticias catastróficas.

─Traeré a esa mata sanos─murmura con determinación─¡Ocupó tu ayuda Mai!

Saya te traeré por el método que sea necesario, soy la nana oficial de las pequeñas Kugas y haré lo que sea, bueno o malo, recto o vil, no sé diferenciar cual es cual, las clases de ética me las salte, porque en mi cochina vida nunca he sido profesa de esa porquería con tal de obtener lo que necesito, ya que por las buenas soy un pan de dios no cabe duda, pero por las malas ni el diablo la podrá salvar de mí…

 **Una semana después…**

"Shizuru estaba en la sala de recuperación, sus ojos rojos intensos miraban su abdomen con aflicción, levanta su vista con un terrible reproche que va dirigido a la joven de cabello cobalto"

─Ara, Natsuki Searrs, ahora quiero que te alejes de mi vida por lo que resta de vida…


	29. Chapter 29

Se que las he tenido muy abandonadas, I am sorry o como buena mexicana pos se me olvido jaja ya en serio se que me tarde mucho, pero ahorita si ando bien ocupada, super mega ocupada casi siento que me voy a enfermar por el ritmo tan acelerado que estoy, estoy toda ojerosa, casi no como, ni duermo, pero ey camino que eso es bueno jaja.

Pero bueno como me gusta escribir me hago un tiempo libre XD, de hecho estoy haciendo trampa debería estar haciendo deberes, de en vez de estar en la pc, 0.0

Gracias por todos los comentarios hacia el fic y por su sincera preocupación hacia mi persona, ya que en serio no hago de adrede tardarme tanto por mi subiría el capitulo cada día, pero como ya no se puede XD, sera cada añoooo, no es cierto cada que pueda.

Mi tiempo es limitado mmm que feo, que feo digo yo, lloro en una esquina y me tiro a llorar, quería responder los comentarios de todas (porque a mi me agrada hacerlo, siento como si platicara con ustedes) pero lamentablemente hoy no podre XC.

Sin embargo hay algo bueno en todo esto, aquí esta la continuación. Muchos abrazos y saludos a ustedes, que tengan un precioso día y que todo lo que se propongan lo logren... Cuídense bye...

* * *

 **Capitulo 29.**

"En la sala de recuperación Saya ingresa antes que todos los demás y se instala en la silla para sorpresa de la mujer peli ocre que se le notaba el semblante aun débil por la intervención, era la primera persona que veía al estar consiente"

─¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Le cuestiono a esa doctora que perjuro que jamás la vería en mi vida, no me hace caso a mi cuestionamiento, solo se desliza por la habitación con mucha libertad, por unos segundos no le pongo atención, ya que en si la persona que estaba esperando con ansiedad poder ver era a Natsuki, no para cuestionarle su gran mentira eso queda demás, si no quiero saber sobre nuestros bocetos nadie ha tenido la decencia de informarme como están y eso me tiene muy alarmada.

─¿Mis hijas?

Miro a la única de la habitación, mi lógica me gritaba que era una aberración preguntarle, sin embargo mi angustia quita la sensatez que siempre he poseído.

─Sabes me llamaron para poder salvarlas, era la única capaz en el mundo en poder hacerlo, ni siquiera Youko podía solo yo.─le contesta con seriedad.

Me quedo muda, mis manos tiemblan es un temblor que jamás tuve, un miedo comienza a recorrerme desde la espina dorsal golpeando segundo a segundo a mi corazón.

─Me suplicaron, me amenazaron con matarme o destruirme con el poder Searrs, todo eso hicieron con tal de que viniera a este lugar y poder traer con vida a tus hijas.

Trago grueso sus ojos me perforan con odio, no quiero pensar lo peor, es una doctora por todos los cielos, debo enfocarme en su ética, no obstante recuerdo que su ética la mancillo desde hace mucho y eso no logra calmarme.

─Todo lo que me has quitado por tu soberbia y prepotencia podía cobrármelas.─lo dice con locura.

─No, Saya.

Trato de levantarme, pero la anestesia aún perdura en mi cuerpo dejándome inmóvil viéndola como se regodea en no decirme de mis bocetos, entro en pánico fácilmente.

─Si deseas vengarte mátame ahora mismo, con gusto te doy mi vida.

Sus ojos muestran incredulidad, mientras de mis ojos salen lágrimas genuinas suplicantes de que no le haya hecho daño a mis gemelas, que acepto con gusto su dictamen en mí contra, que estoy dispuesta a lidiar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero que toda esa rabia la enfoque solo en mí.

─Nunca imagine oírte decir esto Kiyohime, me sorprende este cambio en ti, pero no hay marcha atrás, eso es muy tarde yo he concluido mi venganza aquí.─dice con aversión.

Un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta por sus últimas palabras…

 **"En la zona restringida del hospital"**

─Di araña es la mejor.

Gagueo y golpeo el vidrial que nos separa de las recién nacidas ósea cachorritas, pero no me pelan así que le doy un golpeteo con más ritmo, casi armo una canción hermosa con este sonido ya que una de las cachorritas me toma atención.

─¡Eres igual de kawai que Natsuki!

Doy un alarido de emoción esos pequeños cabellos sedosos que se dejan entrever son sin lugar a dudas de tono cobalto y aunque lo vi una sola vez su color de ojos puedo hasta jurar que los tienen jades, ni por donde hacerse con la genética de las chiquitas.

─Ahora si conoce a Nao, que soy bien hija de…

─¿Estas demente o qué? Como dices palabrotas a la nena.

Me dan un zape del bueno, esa Mai y su estado loco ya ni me acordaba que la tenía a mi lado, bueno si me acordaba, pero quería ignorarla de nuevo, sin embargo sus métodos agresivos no me dan mucho espacio.

─Yo solo estoy interactuando sanamente con las cachorritas, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Alego la lingüística que voy a inculcarle a mis sobrinas, después de todo yo debo darle cátedra de la vida es una m… bueno creo que eso es muy apresurado, primero le enseñara las cosas más decentes y después mucho después lo porquería que puede ser.

─Shizuru acaba de despertar y entro en un cuadro nervioso.─Le dice la doctora Otto interponiéndose entre las dos jóvenes con suspiros ahogados.

Saya me echa una mirada de esas de perro rabioso al observar como Mai se me embarra toda para marcar territorio, pero me vale y lo entiende en las primeras instancias, ella sabe que nuestros encuentros eran puro juego e interés de mi parte, no tengo la culpa que la mata sanos se clavara de verdad.

─Te pasaste Nao─le expresa con reproche─ como se te ocurre hacerme eso a mí─se señala con dramatismo─creí que éramos cercanas y teníamos mucho en común o más bien un enemigo que detestábamos.

Me encojo de hombros ya le explique hasta con palitos que las circunstancias cambian, la verdad no quería saber sobre sus reproches, ¿qué acaso es tan difícil entender que las bebés Kugas eran mi prioridad? Y lo otro es más que obvio jamás me enamore de ella.

─Me inmovilizaste en mi propio hogar, me drogaste con mis medicamentos y después me amenazaste con hacerme trisas, de todas las personas que pensé que me lo harían, de ti jamás lo imagine.

Me rasco la oreja distraídamente por unos segundos ya que oír el mismo pancho cansa.

─¿Me escuchas?─Saya pone sus manos en su cadera irritada.

─Pudiste negarte.─le digo con socarronería ya que eso sería imposible la mato si lo intentaba.

─Sí como no, para que después me busques y cumplas tu palabra, sinceramente te conozco mucho y sé que si cumplirías tu amenaza.─lo expresa con impaciencia.

─Oye tampoco lo tuve tan fácil, tú sacaste provecho de esto, tampoco es que te dejaras intimidar tan fácilmente.

Le reprocho que aun después de mirar que iba en serio, esta mujer mega resentida preferiría que la matara antes de ayudar a Kiyohime, le tiene mucho rencor creo que se compara con el mismo odio que le tengo a Kyle.

─Es lo único que mantiene aún nuestra amistad ese convenio, que me dejaste vengar de esa maldita de esta manera.─Destila odio puro.

─Esa condición fue tan inhumana, deja que Natsuki se entere y me sacara hasta los ojos por dejar que sufra Shizuru de esa manera.

─Se lo merece, es mi recompensa por salvar a sus hijas quería ver el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo dolor que tuve yo al perder todo lo que había construido en años, si vieras que satisfacción me dio ir a decirle que sus hijas han muerto.

─Cálmate mujer, solo será por un momento esa mentira.

No está si ya se me deschaveto, estaba deseosa de ver sufrir a Kiyohime e ir a soltarle esa sarta de mentiras es digno de una venganza sin precedentes y desalmada, aunque sea momentánea la mentira no quiero ni imaginar el terrible sufrimiento, que está soportando ahora esa mujer por creer que murieron las bebés..

─Tanta rabia te va a envenenar mejor disfruta tu éxito, mira que ya eres famosa, ya te vengaste con creces ya es hora de seguir adelante, no creo que seas malota te quieres hacer pasar por mala, pero a fin de cuentas trajiste a las cachorras a este mundo, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Pues Saya endurece su mirada no va ceder ni un poco, pero mejor carraspea, mientras se quita la bata lentamente y se la da a Youko que se le nota la expresión lastimera al ver como su colega se podía consumir solo por resentimiento.

─Ya basta Saya de esta locura─suplica Youko al no querer ver que su colega cayera más bajo.

─Las gemelas están muy bien y vivas como lo querían, solo estarán dentro de las instalaciones por su nacimiento prematuro, así que déjenme en paz─Saya se va satisfecha por haber destruido el espíritu de su némesis.

Diablos esta si trae a la arpía muy metida en la piel ya que no titubeo en esa decisión.

─Debiste detenerla Nao─Mai jalonea a la otra pelirroja.

─No pude, ese no fue el trato─le contesto a mi vieja, mientras yo observo a las gemelas con cariño.

─¿En serio no tienes remordimiento por lo de Fujino?─le cuestiona con una cara de sorpresa desmedida.

─Tú aceptaste.

Le recuerdo a mi peor es nada que me dio su "permiso" para eso, es más me ayudo a sedar a Natsuki para que no metiera ni las manos en esta decisión, ya que la bestia nunca estaría de acuerdo con ese convenio.

─Era una emergencia, teníamos que traer la doctora no pensé en que la dejaras hacerlo.─le recrimina tal hecho.

─¿Te retractas ahora? Diste tu consentimiento no me juzgues por hacer las cosas a mi manera.─me limo las uñas con enojo, yo no soy la mala del cuento aquí, hice lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo las consecuencias de mis métodos nunca he sido buena para lidiarlos.

─Tienes razón estuve de acuerdo en tus métodos, pero eso no cambia el hecho que está mal, igual de mal que esta nuestra relación.─su tono se vuelve débil, al notar que nadie pudo detener a Saya para sus fines.

─¿Perdón de donde estamos mal?

─No tenemos una relación funcional, tú huyes y regresas de manera tan intransigente sin darme un lugar estable, me ilusionas con tus caricias y luego te distancias tan malamente, pero ya me canse que te alejes de mí.─suelta con sentencia.

Mmm, parece que mi vieja ya le colme el plato y está por mándame bien lejos por no ser una mujer "perfecta, decente y honrada,", suspiro lentamente ya que esto dolerá mucho, pero como no puedo ofrecerle más, es mejor que no la siga dañando con mis complejos idiotas.

─Úsame Nao.─determina la joven millonaria.

─¿Usarte?─me descoloco por ese término.

─No quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero darte todo el afecto que necesitas, no voy a exigirte nada, ven cuando necesites amor que yo te lo daré, ven cuando necesites compañía ahí estaré para ti, ven cuando desees… Lo que te digo que seré tu amante una más de tu lista grande.

─¡Qué!

Le pongo mi tono de voz ofendido en todo lo alto es más no sabía que alguien podría ofenderme de esa manera, ¿Usar a Mai? Me he echado a muchas mujeres al plato y sin misericordia he pasado de ellas, eso sí es usar en mi perspectiva, pero por Mai estoy demasiado embarrada de amor como considerarla un objeto sexual, aun con mi rabia expuesta ella se acerca sin temor y me abraza haciendo vulnerable a su protección… Huele tan bien susurro para mí, correspondiendo a su afecto incondicional…

 **"Entretanto Shizuru con su mirada carmesí perfora con resentimiento a Natsuki, mientras esta última respiraba con agitación por correr toda la sala para poder verla, mientras la mujer vuelve a ver ese vientre con aflicción"**

─Perdóname güera me quede dormida─vocifera con culpabilidad, de que le pasara esa barbaridad cuando estaba muy pendiente de su familia.─no sé qué me paso─se ríe quedamente imaginando que cayó del cansancio al estar pendiente de las gemelas.

Ni siquiera puedo llorar en este momento, me siento tan vacía mis bocetos, ¿Por qué? es lo que me invade lentamente este sentimiento tan amargo, ¿por qué no fui fuerte? No debía afectarme de esa manera la información de Erstin, si no fuera de ese modo no me hubiera desvanecido en esas escaleras y mis gemelas estarían con vida.

─¿Shizuru?

Escucho su voz, esa voz que antes me daba demasiada felicidad, ahora me produce un profundo resentimiento.

─¡Qué esperas, vete Natsuki Searrs!

Parafraseo con odio puro, saco fuerzas de no sé dónde y me levanto de esa camilla y la empujo con más rencor, todo lo que quiero es sacar este dolor que taladra mi corazón.

─Eres una Searrs maldita mentirosa.

Le increpo su terrible mentira, esa mentira que llevo que mis hijas no nacieran.

─¿Sabes quién soy?─emite con tono estupefacto mientras se pone pálida.

─Si, eres el peor ser humano que pude conocer, eres peor que Jin o Lina, pero por supuesto heredaste todas sus cualidades, manipuladora y astuta.

Le vocifero con odio incrustado llenándome más de dolor.

─Güera cálmate, yo puedo explicarte era por tu bien que no te dijera nada.─Se rasca la cabeza para tratar de formularle sus razones.

¿Calmarme? Como se atreve a pedirme que me calme, porque tiene esa cara de tranquilidad, cuando yo me siento morir por dentro lentamente.

─¡Te odio!

─Shizuru.

─¡No digas mi nombre, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!

Me le voy encima con todo lo que puedo, duele tanto esto, es peor que un desengaño, por sus mentiras he perdido lo más valioso que he tenido en mi vida.

─¡Bubu-zuque suéltala!─interviene Haruka al oír un escándalo dentro de la habitación.

─¡No la quiero ver, aléjenla de mí! ¡Alejen a esa Searrs de mi vista!

─¿Tanto te importa la presidencia?─Dice con tristeza Natsuki.─¿Tanto te molesta que sea la heredera de esa empresa?

¿La presidencia? Me rio con histeria mientras fluyen lágrimas de agonía por mis mejillas, a quien le importa esa posición en ese momento, como se atreve a mencionar ese puesto, que por esa disputa sin sentido nuestras hijas han muerto.

─¡Tú conoces lo que más ame en este mundo y tú me lo has quitado, así que lárgate!

Al fin decide marcharse esa farsante y al momento mis piernas pierden fuerzas y comienzo a llorar con amargura, agarrando la almohada para ahogar mi llanto inconsolable, tan lento pasa todo Haruka y Yukino tratan de calmarme en ese momento que es imposible.

─Bubu-zuque, que demonios te sucede.─la mujer rubia le recrimina su proceder.

─Natsuki me odia también por eso vino a burlarse de mi dolor, al fin observo su verdadera careta, no podía ser tan fácil su perdón, ahora entiendo que como a todos que dañe vienen a verme derrumbada y destruida.

Mis ojos llorosos y mi voz entre cortada, ni siquiera puede formularle una maldición, solo me doy la vuelta para sumergirme en desesperación, acaban de aplastarme completamente y ni siquiera tengo fuerzas y ganas de seguir luchando en este mísero mundo.

─¿Cómo te va a odiar bubu-zuque? si eres la madre de sus hijas, sé que estas muy afectada por la mentira, pero tú no eres una mujer que se tira al drama, es más deja de hacer berrinche que se te va a cortar la leche y en pocos minutos debes darle pecho a las gemelas.─habla con calma Haruka que a su parecer estaban haciendo mucho show por la noticia y a su parecer debía ver el punto bueno era que las gemelas estaban en perfectas condiciones.

─¿Mis bocetos?─le expreso descolocada que todos estuvieran tan calmados.

─Pues cuales mas, son tus únicas hijas que conozco y que acabas de tener, déjame decirte que deben estar muy hambrientas.─la rubia seguía emitiendo información de las recién nacidas sin darse cuenta, que Shizuru apenas se enteraba de la noticia.

─¿Están vivas?

─Pues claro que sí, ¿qué te sucede aun estas mal? Te comportas extraño.─acercándose y tocando su frente para cerciorarse de su temperatura.

Solo al mencionar eso, mis ojos toman un brillo imponente, corro por el pasillo del hospital buscando cualquiera que me pueda confirmar lo que dijo Haruka, pero una punzada en mi vientre hace que me detenga.

─Bubu-zuque, no seas inconsciente acaban de hacerte una intervención quirúrgica que haces corriendo.─la da un fuerte regaño.

─¡Mis bocetos quiero verlas!─le exijo con desesperación.

─Están en la zona restringida del hospital, debemos pedirle permiso a la familia Searrs para poder verlas.─recordando que tenían que resguardar su seguridad.

En ese momento la paranoia entró en mí, me quieren quitar a mis hijas por eso me han mentido de que estaban muertas, Saya es complice de esta maraña como quiere verme sufrir y Natsuki quiere vengarse aun de mi, esa es la manera de destruirme.

─Soy su madre, ¿cómo que debo pedirle permiso a alguien?─rujo en descontento.

─Es que han pasado muchas cosas, lo hacen para su protección.─explicaba Yukino al recordar los fuertes rumores que se extendían en la prensa.

─¡No me importa quiero ver a mis hijas y no quiero a ningún Searrs o lo que se parezca cerca de mí!

Determino que debo proteger mis bocetos a como dé lugar, aunque sea en contra de Natsuki.

 **Un mes después…**

"Una joven rubia se miraba en el rincón de un departamento de bajo presupuesto, después de la sentencia de Lina, había perdido practicante todos sus privilegios, en desgracia se podría decir, su rostro estaba demacrado por falta de alimento una fuerte depresión tenía desde la noticia de la maternidad de Natsuki, ni siquiera podía ver la televisión para distraerse ya que todos los medios de comunicación estaban centrados en la disputa por la custodia"

─¿Erstin estás ahí?─Una voz aguda salía detrás de la puerta, mientras tocaba con puño limpio la madera que advertía en cada chirrido que si seguía el golpe podría derribarla sin esfuerzo.

─Vámonos de aquí─Decía temblorosa Fiorella al notar al sitio riesgoso donde estaban─Aquí deben matarte hasta por una moneda─soltaba con miedo y se quitaba deprisa los anillos y aretes de oro para no ser más tentadora su persona.

─¡Ábrenos!─Seguía Nina, ignorando la advertencia de su asistente que por cierto eran válidas.

─¡Déjame sola!

Le grito a Wang que me deje de una vez, suficiente tengo con los que estoy pasando para verla en este momento, ¿qué pretende que olvide todo? ¿Qué me cree su idiota?

─No voy a dejarte en este sitio.

Me rio con ironía por esa respuesta tan hipócrita de su parte, si Jin fue un guarro manipulador conmigo no sé qué decir de Nina.

─Ya me dejaste una vez, que te cuesta dejarme de nuevo, después de todo sigo siendo una pordiosera.

Tiro una botella en la puerta para que el eco de los vidrios, peguen en mi alma profundamente como aquella vez, esto lo tenía en el olvido con mis ilusiones con Natsuki, no había confrontado ese sentir de nuevo...

 **Flash back.**

Estaba con una nueva tarea de la directora y era encontrar una niña de mi misma edad, que se había perdido en nuestro orfanato, bueno no es que fuera huérfana mas era la hija del benefactor y todos estaban demasiado alarmados por su seguridad, ya tenía mucho rato buscándola, así que decidí sentarme para descansar y después seguir con mi deber, escucho un ruido proveniente de un pozo, ese sitio era prohibido constaban varios letreros que advertían el peligro justificado, así que nadie había buscado sería una idiotez cruzarlo, pero parece que la niña rica si lo cruzo al oír un canto en esa dirección, así que decido seguir la voz y como acto de magia la encontré.

─Que bonito canta.

Le dije sin pensar por esa hermosa voz que emitía una dulce niña de cabellera cobaltín, que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido digno de una de las familias más provenientes de la zona y en segundos entendí que era la que buscaba y lo peor es que estaba en el fondo del pozo, así que fui a buscar una soga para sacarla de ese sucio sitio.

─Oh, gracias─le contestaba Nina con cierto bochorno por ser cargada como una damisela, mientras miraba con inocencia la vestimenta de la otra niña rubia, era todo lo contrario al suyo apenas a eso se le podía llamar vestimenta, no era para menos la pequeña estaba en un orfanato y no era el más popular distaba de muchos servicios básicos, para alimentar y solventar todas las necesidades, pero Nina no alcanzaba entenderlo aun.

─Eres Nina Wang─meditando que no había visto en años un niño con porte tan elegante y por ende debía ser la persona que buscaba.

─Si lo soy, nos mudamos y mi padre es Serguey ─recordando a su padre, un hombre de porte ilustre, que siempre reía con otros señoras del patronato de benefactores.

Claro que sabía quién era los Wang, por eso estábamos haciendo este festival a darle la bienvenida a la familia italiana que desde ahora en adelante nos acogería con su gratitud, en pocas palabras no careceríamos de alimento este año por su generosidad y eso era buena noticia esta vez no sería diagnosticada por desnutrición como cada año.

Empecé a vigilar la niña con emoción creí que sería elegante y de porte de princesa y sin error alguno como en los cuentos que leía, pero a los primeros dos pasos cayo sin más en el suelo, haciendo que de su monedero saliera todo su contenido y con ello mi fantasía se hacía añicos.

─Perdón─expresaba Nina nerviosa, mientras trataba de recoger sus pertenencias en vano.

Me ocasiono desconcierto por ver a la niña rica que fuera tan poco coordinada, pero aun así me agache y comencé ayudarla prontamente, después de todo era la hija de nuestro benefactor no podíamos hacerle un desaire y además debía llevarla con su padre que estaba muy mortificado.

─¡Eres genial puedes hacerlo sin equivocarte!

Le diría que es destreza común, sin embargo no quería hacerla sentir mal, ni mucho menos ofenderla.

─Déjame te lo agradezco.─emitía Nina.

Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella no hizo caso tropezó como tres veces antes de llegar a un expendedor de bebidas y regreso de la misma manera callándose igualmente en el proceso, solo podía definirla en una palabra era muy torpe.

─Ten esto es tuyo─le extiende tímidamente un refresco, se levanta con nerviosismo y trata de abrir su refresco por ella misma no lográndolo.─Es imposible.─se queja.

─Dámelo.

Le digo mientras le abro la bebida, para que vuelva a mirarme con admiración.

─¡Eres tan fuerte!

─Solo lo normal─le dije por primera vez sonrojada por esa mirada tan pura que me dirigía.

─Oh, hija te estuve buscando, pero mira como estas de sucia─Serguey se acerca y con sobreprotección comienza a limpiar a la pequeña, se gira y nota al lado de Nina una niña zarrapastrosa a su parecer, su rostro muestra menosprecio al verla cerca de su hija, pero nota a la directora del orfanato acercarse y la cambia en segundos a uno gentil, después de todo el hacia todo ese teatro de hombre caritativo solo por mantener una imagen no por ser buena gente de verdad.

─Me caí en un feo lugar, pero ella me ayudo─la niña de cabello cobaltico le explica a su padre lo sucedido.

─Gracias por ayudarla─le expresa con hipocresía Serguey y nota que los demás invitados esperaban más del rico hombre que carraspea de mala gana─Por encontrar a mí hija como agradecimiento yo me ocuparé de sus estudios y claro está de ti─Dicho eso y notar que se había echado a la bolsa a todos los acaudalados de la zona por esa simple promesa, siguió con su careta de buen hombre y abrazo a Erstin como si de verdad la apreciara…

Ese momento marcaría mi destino me llevaron a vivir a la mansión Wang, muchos dirían afortunada yo lo percibí como un cruel destino.

No era tratada como Nina, éramos muy distintas ella era hija de personas con recursos y yo simplemente era una huérfana recogida, sin embargo en medio de esa circunstancias nuestra amistad dio a luz cuando la característica torpeza y timidez venía a ella de manera épica y tuve que salvarla de muchos que deseaban robarle y golpearla ya que Nina nunca fue valiente ni decidida, siempre dejándose llevar por las palabras de otros, bastantes problemas me ocasionó por tener pocos reflejos y carácter, en ese momento sin proponérmelo fui su guardiana silenciosa, la seguía para que nadie le hiciera mal, vigilaba sus pasos para que llegara con bien a cualquier parte.

─Ten─Serguey le aventó unos papeles al suelo a Erstin.─recógelos─lo decía con prepotencia.

Impuesta al trato de menosprecio del señor Wang me agachaba ya sin problema y tomaba lo que me daba, ya que para él, ni siquiera tenía valor como ser humano y me trataba como basura, era un hombre peculiar y soberbio, tenía una estrecha amistad con el señor Jin que compartían sus ideologías muy cercanamente.

─Soy un hombre muy compasivo contigo de ahora en adelante estudiaras en la misma escuela que mi Nina.

Por su "generosidad" me trasladaron a una escuela privada, más para beneficio de su hija que para el mío, digamos que era la manera perfecta de tenerla protegida, ya que en ese sitio Nina era el blanco perfecto para cualquier fechoría, no era ningún secreto que fuera débil de carácter y en todo.

Sin embargo eso a mí no me importaba que el señor Wang me usara como su esclava, esa niña torpe me traía mucha calidez, me era grato defender alguien con tan puros sentimientos llenos de bondad todo lo contrario al señor Wang, me hacía sentir importante y única, no una más de los niños sin padres que llenaban la estadística de esos números fríos… Me sentía querida por primera vez.

─¿Mira que te parece?─Expresaba con emoción la niña de cabello cobaltico, le enseñaba un cuaderno de dibujo a Erstin.

─¿Qué son?─Le preguntaba con curiosidad en medio de nuestro almuerzo, que claro solo yo preparaba para ambas.

─Mis diseños, quiero ser una gran diseñadora como lo fue mi madre, mi papa habló con el señor Searrs por eso me inscribió en clases privadas.

Al momento los sujete y observe con entretenimiento era algo nuevo para mí, no sabía que podías realizar algo tan fantástico, en mis momentos libres realizaba diseños como los hacia Nina trataba de imitar su estilo, pero al final de cuentas arme el mío propio.

─Oh, Ers chan es buena.─Emitía Nina con calidez al observar sus bocetos.

Me sentía satisfecha tenía ese toque con mis manos y ahí supe que tenía talento para ese ámbito y yo que creí que mi único talento era cocinar y limpiar en la mansión Wang.

Desde ahí me prometí quedarme a su lado para siempre, y realizaba sin rechistar los deseos del señor Seguey aunque fueran demasiado humillantes, solo quería estar junto a Nina que siempre me proporcionaba todo su cariño desinteresadamente, era feliz aun en mis condiciones, no le pedía más el mundo…

"Ahora dos adolescentes de diecisiete años se esconden en los matorrales de un edificio mientras ríen con complicidad por evadir a Serguey que venían a buscar a Nina para que se presentara a la fiesta de gala que había realizado para sus socios"

─¿Ers chan no crees que sería bueno que alguien adinerado te becara? te daría una vida mucho mejor que la de mi padre.─le decía una bella joven con sus expresiones de calidez, su cabello cobalto eran más llameantes que antes llenos de vida relucían de ellos, el tiempo había sido muy benevolente.─Mi papa es muy desagradable contigo─expresaba con enojo.

─Nina no importa y ya no desafíes al señor Wang por estarme defendiendo, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, tengo un juramento de protegerte.─Le daba la mano a la joven de mirada serena, que al cogerla junta a ella se enredaba el dedo meñique con cariño─quiero estar al lado de Nina chan─se recarga en su hombro.─¡Yo seré tu acompañante para siempre!

─Que cosas dices─Le dice sonrojada dándole un leve golpe en la mano─mejor… cásate conmigo Erstin.─Balbuceo mil veces antes de emitirlo.

─Que tierna eres Nina chan.

─Cásate conmigo, cuando lo hagas podrás dejar de ser la sirvienta de mi casa, serás una gran diseñadora y hacer lo que desees.

Revuelvo su melena, sé que me quiere proteger, sin embargo Nina nunca ha sido fuerte de espíritu o físicamente, sus palabras se traban cuando trata de defenderme contra el señor Serguey y al último tengo que recibir el castigo por el intento de rebelión de su parte.

No es que este resentida ni nada, Nina nunca ha salido de su burbuja y aun cree que el mundo es maravilloso, es lo único bueno de su padre solo desea lo mejor para ella, no para la amiga, más que suficiente pagaba de mala gana ya mi colegiatura, que salía más costosa que la de Nina, tenía facilidad para dos talleres a la vez, diseño y administración me gustaba conjugar las dos cosas, pero al señor Serguey no le complacía tener un gasto mayor por la recogida y no era muy disimulado su descontento con nuestra amistad, sin embargo lo toleraba porque él sabía de antemano que me había ofrecido ser la leal sirvienta de Nina aunque ella no lo supiese, sin embargo ya no quería ser una molestia o una carga para su familia y si ser la sirvienta me permite estar a su lado lo haré con gusto.

─No te preocupes por mi Nina no iré a la universidad, eh decidido trabajar tiempo completo en tu casa para poder mantenerme.

─¿Pero y tus sueños? tú querías ser diseñadora en una gran empresa igual que yo.

─Como bien dices son sueños, simples ilusiones que por mi posición no puedo obtener.

Le regalo una sonrisa para que no se aflija por algo que sé de antemano jamás pasara. Estudiar para ser diseñadora es un sueño irrealizable eso lo sé, el señor Wang fue claro no me dejara entrar a una carrera ya que debo pagarle por haberme mantenido…

"Ciertamente esas dos habían crecido uno al lado de la otra, aunque una dormía en una cálida cama, otra dormía compartiéndola con los sirvientes, aunque una jugaba con los regalos ostentosos de su padre, la otra tenía que trabajar con los mayores, lujos y limitaciones dos caras de una moneda, su vida misma era diferente como el sol y la tierra de lejos estaban, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran mutuos casi irrompibles, pero un día cambio esa convivencia perfecta"

¿Por qué no me hablas Nina? ¿Por qué me excluyes?

Nina ya no me dirigía la palabra me evadía, se hizo un grupo de amigos de la escuela, sentía su rechazo duramente, sin embargo no me alejaba por más frases hirientes salieran de su boca no me creía ese cambio de la nada, pero todo fue el acabose cuando la vi hablando pestes de mí, eso destrozo mi corazón.

─Di lo que sientes por Erstin─decía Serguey con desafío a su hija.

─Es un fastidio y un estorbo─Decía Nina duramente.

¿La fastidio? ¿Soy un estorbo?

No la confronte estaba escondida atrás de la puerta y por una rendija miraba esos ojos que antes me tenían ternura y devoción, solo mostraban desdén, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, por este sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho, pero aún seguía espiando esa dura conversación.

─Padre no la quiero cerca de mí.─alegaba Nina.─Es que viene de un orfanato.

─De que hablas Nina, pensé que era tu fiel sirvienta─Le preguntaba desubicado el señor Wang.

─ ¿Cómo podría juntarme con alguien como ella?

¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué soy yo?

─Padre es la sirvienta de un Wang ¿sabes qué es eso?

¿…? Yo aún escuchaba sus hirientes palabras que decía a mis espaldas.

─Dime exactamente qué es lo que deseas Nina.

─Papa por ella me maltratan en la escuela, ni siquiera puede comprarse un uniforme bonito, me avergüenza estar a su lado, despídela ya no seas su protector, no me sirve más.

Esas fueron las palabras más hirientes de su parte, ¿la avergonzaba?, ciertamente hacia diseños hermosos en papel, pero no podía llevar a cabo esas ilusiones en verdad, no tenía los recursos, miro mis zapatos desgastados por tenerlos desde el primer año, mi suéter sin color lo arremango hasta mis codos con pena por sentirme por primera vez expuesta, mi falda se notaba las costuras de las miles de veces que tuve que modificarla mientras crecía y no tener para adquirir otra, recuerdo al fin las miradas de los demás alumnos que me miraban con lástima, esa misma lástima que miraba ahora la persona que más ame en el mundo.

─Nina estás bromeando, creí que te agrada tu sirvienta.

─No papa Erstin no me sirve más deshazte de ella ya…

Su respuesta ante eso fue lo más impactante y ahí en ese instante Nina Wang me dio la espalda y se fue lejos de mi vida, poco después Lina me acogió a su lado, pero aun sentía ese sabor amargo en la boca por ser dejada aun lado por Nina solo por no ser una igual.

 **Fin del flash back…**

─Siempre te odiaré.

Fue un susurro inaudible para después seguir bebiendo para perderme de este mundo que desde siempre me ha mostrado mi lugar… No soy nada para un Wang y no fui nada para un Searrs, solo una simple huérfana que quiso proteger lo que no quería ser protegido…

 **Mientras tanto afueras del hospital.**

─¡Cachorra que demonios es esa actitud derrotista, defiende tus derechos de madre!

Me saca de quicio esa actitud tan sumisa y le doy un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula, claro con la mano buena ya que la bestia me rompió el brazo al decirle lo que sucedió con Saya y como aprobé dicho trato siempre le rompen la madre a la que dice que sí.

Debo averiguar sobre lo que sucede con mis peques, sus problemas maritales me valen en este momento, estoy demasiado ansiosa por verlas me hice adicta estar diciendo mi filosofía de vida a ellas, el colmo de esto es que ni siquiera sabemos que nombre le puso Kiyohime a las cachorras.

Leo los letreros en rojo por todo el área de cuneros que dicen prohibido el paso y chasqueo la lengua que por ese letrero estoy suplicando a Youko poder saber de las gemelas, esa Kiyohime es mala leche cuando se lo propone.

─Bueno no seas zángana deja tan siquiera que Nat vea a sus hijas ya tiene un mes sin poder hacerlo.

─No puede, Kuga es la que menos tiene permiso de entrar, ella ganó la patria potestad de las gemelas.─le dice Youko─Fujino alega que Natsuki es peligrosa, así que se llevara a las gemelas en una semana sin el consentimiento de nadie, después de todo ella es la única "madre" lo tiene bien fundamentado con un abogado aun sabiendo que eso no es cierto.

Me dan ganas de darle una visitada a Kiyohime y que se me hinque por hacerle un tremendo favor, porque en vez de agradecernos nos corre como si fuéramos basura, sé que Saya le dio el último aguijonazo y yo estuve de acuerdo con ello, pero oye el que se lleva se aguanta y la Fujino era muy maldita en sus días, era la única manera de salvar a las cachorritas, que fijada y resentida es sinceramente.

─Natsuki dile algo a tu peor es nada, impide que se lleven a mis sobrinas sin tu aprobación.

─¿Yo?

─¿Yo?─la imito con irritación─¡Pues claro que tú, ella te ama aunque eche chispas te ama, te escuchara!

─A la güera lo único que le importa es la presidencia─sonríe con tristeza─¡Yo le valgo un cacahuate!

Ok esas lágrimas lastimeras que emite, me dejan callada, sé que su Leona loca le dice que la aborrece y eso la dejo demasiado afectada.

─Sabes serás la peor madre si las abandonas solo porque tu vieja te lo ordena.

Con eso tuve para que entrara una neurona a esa cabeza dura.

─¿Qué debo hacer? ella no me quiere cerca.

─Pues primero no hacerle caso a Kiyohime, si no te quiere ver nunca, pues primero la vigilamos en secreto no queremos que se le corte la leche por otro enojo más y cuando se le baje su temperamento hablas de nuevo con ella, faltaba quien empezó todo fue Fujino por ser sangrona con la gente, que se aguante un poco a nadie le gusta que te engañen, pero digamos que ya tiene la balanza empatada.

─Pero.

─Pero nada cachorra ella ni es una mártir ni nada por el estilo solo esta súper furiosa contigo porque cree que le mentiste que las cachorras estaban muertas y luego sobre tu identidad descubierta de Bruce Wayne se te cayo la baticueva, sin embargo que se trague su orgullo herido que tienen hijas en común.

Le doy una patada en el trasero para que se faje los pantalones y vuelva encarar a una kiyohime llena de ira que está a punto de separarnos de nuestras cachorras por su cabezonería.

¡Kami todo menos eso, quítame lo sinvergüenza pero no a mis sobrinas!


	30. Chapter 30

Ya **toy aqui aun VIVA XD, miren que tienen una suerte infinita ya que crei que no podria hacerlo, tengo un monton de incovenientes desde el office hasta la mas reciente osea ayer me pico una araña 0.0 por eso no les subi el capitulo ayer, ya sabran me inyectaron contra ese bicho pero aun siento la molestia, me pregunto si me convertire en spiderwoman XD.**

 **Bueno dejando mi accidente aracnido, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios que me dan animos de seguir escribiendo a todos sin excepcion XD, y ademas me ayudan que no mute y todavia siga siendo medio normal:D, me despido y les digo hasta la proxima cuidense mucho y un saludo.**

 **Sumin..- estaba en mi breve descanso, pero ahhh me paso lo de la araña T_T.**

 **Amichan.-Disculpa la demora tratare de no hacerlo tanto... Espero XD.**

 **Aline.- jaja si soy la maldad andando XD, mis ojos transmiten oscuridad muajaja ok no. jajaj me rei con lo de Shiz era bien culera en tus propio escrito jajaja pos la verdad si lo era eso nadie le quita el merito. a Ver que sucede con la Nat a ver si le sale lo devil Kuga jaja por sus gemelas.**

 **Yumichan.-Si es dificil quedarte sin tiempo de nada y mas cuando se te acaba la energia y solo quieres ir a descansar y lo peor no poder hacerlo, pero si lo que te motiva es que tendras los beneficios. Si no pos no lo haria verdad, el interes tiene pies dijo mi abuelita XD.**

 **Fan a ciegas.- Si Nao es la reina de las locuras oscuras jaja, con razon no has subido un capitulo y eso que lo he estado esperando, no tendre tiempo de escribir pero si de leer XD. Espero que la inspiracion y la musa vuelva a ti.**

 **Isatyamore.-ya me dicen vampiro jaja y pues me hecho un buen corrector en los ojos llenos de ojera para disimular y no parecer enferma XD.**

 **Ririshiyo.-Que mas quisiera yo descansar T_T, pero cuando no se puede jaja no se pudo jaja, aun con mi mordedura de araña debo ir a la chamba no queda de otra 0.0.**

 **Lobo.-Pues fue corto ese cap, exactamente por 1000 palabras mmm jaja si estuvo corto lo admito jaja, pero este compensa XD.**

 **Chat'de'Lune.-Ahora si apareceran la mayoria de los personajes, "casi" jaja y pos Shizuru siempre ha sido Hades pero lo controla a veces su maldad jaja y Nat quizas vuelva de su estado pelma... Quizas :D.**

 **Yuzush.-Creo que en tu idioma me tarde dos siglos :D.**

 **Nicocchi17.-¿Crees que puedan hablar Nat y Shiz? muajaja ok no si pueden creo XD.**

 **Calimochita.-Esas Kugas son de cuidado jaja, pero Nat es me dio lenta XD, quizas no tenga esperanzas la pobre. Parece que todas quieren sexo salvaje entre la pareja 0.0. me lo pensare jaja.**

 **NonSam.- jaja tu tambien quieres reconciliacion de manera rico :D y yo que pense que yo solo era la pervertida aqui jaja. pues que se desate el xxx ok no jaja.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 30**

"Saeko tiene una mueca de disgusto junto con Lina al estar en la línea divisoria de la zona restringida del hospital, mientras Youko está enfrente de dos monstruos que la quieren matar con la mirada por no dejarlas pasar y poder ver a las gemelas"

─Es la política del hospital, Fujino ha dicho que ustedes no son su familia por eso no pueden pasar.─Dice nerviosa Youko en medio de esas dos fieras que venían con toda la intención de hacer arder el mundo.

─Como que no podemos entrar llevamos semanas en vigilia aquí, mientras esa─señala Saeko con repudio a la señora Anko Fujino─Solo se presenta por pocas horas y se retira.

─Soy la mamá de Shizuru, es mi derecho de entrar─Respinga con atribución.─¿Además para que estar más tiempo aquí? si las niñas se la pasan dormidas en mis brazos─reniega con disgusto que sus nietas la insulten al no ponerle la debida atención según ella.

─¡Ya salieron de la incubadora y las puede cagar!─Le reclama con envidia.

─Claro que sí, son mis nietas aunque ¿Por qué se tienen que parecer a ustedes tanto?─Suelta con enojo al recordar esos ojos jades intensos de las gemelas.─Exijo un reembolso por este fraude─le demanda a Youko.

"Saeko se le oscurece la mirada y ve a Lina con las mismas facciones de querer darle una paliza a la señora Fujino, por ponerse altanera con ellas"

─Ni me pongan esos rostros─Hace un lado su flequillo y ve a su marido aun lado─Vámonos Eiji estas mujeres me ponen de los nervios.─le demanda con grosería al pobre hombre.

─Debemos esperar unas horas para que les den de alta.─le contesta Eiji cautamente, ya que notaba que su mujer estaba haciendo demasiados enemigos, solo con abrir la boca.

─¿Por qué tanto tiempo?─rezonga la Fujino mayor.

─¿Esperen se van y las bebés?─le digo atónita con esa información, ¿estos están planeando esa bajeza en mis narices? Parece que estos molestos individuos no conocen a una Kuga furiosa.

─Pues no las llevamos claro esta y ustedes tienen una orden de restricción no pueden acercarse a mis nietas, yo misma consulte con nuestro abogado esa cláusula.─lo decía con expresión de triunfo.

─Maldita a ti ni te importaba su integridad─mastico con odio.─Tu restricción te la puedo hacer tragar ahora mismo, veré a mis nietas quieras o no vieja desquiciada.

Arremango mi camisa porque aquí haré puré a esta idiota que me saco de mis casillas, pero Lina me detiene del brazo y me da entender que de esa manera no ganaremos nada y con esa sugerencia se va del hospital, no obstante cuando esa mujer tiene esa mirada de fiera y aborrecimiento es que algo muy grave trama, parece que ya le colmaron la paciencia y eso que se estuvo conteniendo por tanto tiempo.

Decido pensar de igual modo como debo hacerle para tan siquiera observar a mis nietas sin golpear a esa vieja de Fujino, camino despacio considerando cuales de mis bestialidades puede funcionar desde un posible secuestro hasta dejar viuda a mi hija esas cosas locas me pasan en la cabeza, pero creo que eso es exagerar un poco, le hablo a mi esposa por teléfono citándola fuera del hospital, quizás Mei pueda ayudarme a elegir otra opción menos psicópata, además no hemos tenido nuestro momento a solas por este desagradable suceso y la siento algo distante últimamente.

─¡Saeko mi amor!─anunciaba Lucie su presencia en su mano trae una pañoleta violeta, para ser más visible su saludo extravagante.

Lo que me faltaba la loca francesa que se me enreda en el cuello y para mí desquicio Mei escucho ese desagradable mote a mi persona y por consiguiente me cuelga indignada, no recordaba que los celos pueden ser terroríficos y esta tal Lucie me está ocasionando muchos mal entendidos con Mei.

─Vamos a poner los puntos sobre la mesa─le hablo de manera bestial─ si no me sueltas en este instante te romperé esos brazos de espagueti o me dejas en paz por las buenas o lo hago a mi manera.

─Solo quiero hablar contigo, después que me escuches si quieres me voy.─emite con coquetería mientras disimuladamente bajaba su escote y viera sus grandes atributos, para desconcierto de Saeko.

No muy segura accedo solo para no tener otro problema que lidiar la sigo y me subo a su auto, creyendo que iríamos aun restaurante o café, no obstante ese pensamiento lo dejo de lado al notar al lugar donde deseaba hablar.

─¿Un hotel en serio?

Le digo ya muy irritada, este espagueti con patas sea ha ganado una paliza que la va a dejar hasta sin memoria por tratar de verme la cara a mí, ni siquiera Yamada ha tenido la osadía de hacerme una broma de este calibre.

─Quiero recordar los viejos tiempo Saeko, si lo hacemos una vez más te dejaré en paz te lo prometo.─su expresión con súplica se muestra en su mirada enamorada aguamarina.─Sabes siempre te admire de lejos, pero cuando en verdad quede prendada por ti fue esa noche loca, ese momento fue como decirlo extravagante me hiciste sentir "todo".─suspira ahogadamente al recordar esas caricias candentes recorrer su cuerpo con pasión.

─Mira Lucie ni siquiera hubo una primera vez y mucho menos va a pasar algo ahora.

Le recrimino está loca arma romance de la nada, sin embargo observo que de su bolsillo saca una cadena que se me hace muy familiar, demasiado familiar diría yo, ¿dónde lo abre visto? Entrecierro los ojos tratando de adivinar su procedencia, sin embargo algo bloquea mis recuerdos.

─El día que me tomaste, me regalaste tu amuleto en signo de que me ibas a corresponder.─dice con un suspiro ahogado.─dijiste que aunque fuera una novata tenía mucho futuro por delante.

Tomo en mis manos ése dije, ese pequeño objeto que era extremadamente valioso, esto no era cualquier chuchería de mercado, sus bordes de oro bien contoneados y las marcas del grabado tan delicado, me dejaban muy descolocada ya que sabía que esta clase de objetos eran de edición única, tan única que solo la casa Searrs tenía permitido su uso y lo tenía la francesa desquiciada, mis ojos se enfocan en esos aguamarinas, para sentir ese mismo escalofrió que antes.

─¿Cuándo dijiste que me acosté contigo?

Ahora si estoy sudando frio, ya que estoy considerando seriamente que esta mujer no esta tan loca como creía…

 **Fuera de la ciudad un día después…**

Bueno al fin dieron de alta a Bubu-zuque, llegamos hechas trizas tanto malabar para que la prensa no, nos viera me dejó exhausta y traer a dos recién nacidas acuestas no es pequeña cosa.

─¿No crees que te estás pasando bubu-zuque? Quitarle la patria potestad de sus hijas es muy horrible.

Se lo digo de todo corazón que es demasiado desquitarse de esa manera con Natsuki, además que sería de mucha ayuda tener su bestial fuerza para cargar los portabebés, ni siquiera hubiéramos sudado un poco, además que las cosas serán más complicadas para ella sola, no es lo mismo estar rodeada de enfermeras que hagan todo por ti, que realizarlo sola.

─Ara, no creo que me esté pasando ni un poco, es más me siento muy condescendiente con ella.

La cara de frialdad y prepotencia de Shizuru ha vuelto no tengo ni la menor idea de que pasa por esa cabeza en este instante, no me quiso decir nada cuando estaba internada en el hospital por el gran enojo que traía, ¿pero quién soy yo para decirle que está equivocada? quien iba a decir que la tierna Natsuki resultaría ser la heredera Searrs que la engaño para tener la presidencia y que según ella se confabuló con Saya y robarle a las bebitas.

─Son sus hijas, también debe ayudarnos, sabes que hay un fuerte rumor que quieren secuestrar a las gemelas para tener su ADN, Youko nos lo advirtió, aunque no lo quieras ver las niñas valen mucho dinero para gente sin escrúpulo.

No digo más al notar esos ojos carmesí perforándome con todo.

─Son solo mías y yo puedo cuidarla sola, además mi padre contrató seguridad para ese caso.─le dice de manera segura y soberbia.

─Solo trajo perros─le digo con cara desencajada─no creo que unos lindos perritos nos protejan del posible problema.

─Son perros entrenados, que es muy diferente, ellos nos protegerán están certificados, además de lindos no tienen nada, pueden destrozar a cualquier ser humano si tratan de engañarlos.─le vuelve a señalar por la ventana los enormes que eran esos animales, casi considerados como maquinas asesinas.

Suspiro con cansancio no puede negar que si intimidan, pero eso no era el punto de mi mortificación, sin embargo ya no tengo ganas ni fuerzas de alegarle nada, este viaje fue extremo la casa de campo de los Fujino está muy lejos de la ciudad, vivir con sus padres es la peor idea que ha tenido bubu-zuque no cabe duda que está demasiado agitada y toma las peores decisiones, espero que en verdad estén a salvo aquí.

─¿Vas a registrar a las gemelas tu sola?

Le vuelvo a insistir en el tema, ya que cuando lo haga oficial ya nada podrá cambiar para esta futura familia y eso lo conoce bien Shiz ya que titubea en contestarme y me desvía la mirada, solo queda una semana para tomar esa valiosa decisión.

─Las tengo que proteger de esa familia de trastornados y es la única manera de romper lazos con los Searrs.─emite con determinación.

Entramos a la recamara de las gemelas que ya le tenían fielmente acondicionada un espléndido diseño aunque no se compara con el que habían hecho antes en el departamento, la exquisita decoración de allá era mucho mejor, aunque casi se matan Reito con Kuga para lograrlo.

─Muñecas por doquier─comento los excesivos juguetes con temática para ese género, que Anko decoro demasiado exagerado─A cierta joven no le agradaría esto.─notando toda la habitación con tonos muy pastel.

─¿Debería importar su opinión?─lo dice en tono irritado.

─Solo decía, no te enojes.

Pero no dura mucha esa aura soberbia, estos son los momentos que bubu-zuque no puede tener su máscara de orgullo puesta, ella ya no puede ser como antes, jamás será igual por más que lo desee no podrá volver hacer la misma Kiyohime.

Todo su cuerpo se transforma, esa mirada dura se desvanece, sus labios se curvan para hacer una de felicidad, al ver que las gemelas han despertado, coge el dedo de una de las bebitas mientras esta se siente ya adaptada a la llegada de su mama y le aprieta con fuerza.

Sus ojos brotan lágrimas, pero no es de tristeza es de dicha y lo sé porque ese mismo sentimiento lo tuve yo, ya que está probando el fruto de la felicidad de traer al mundo a un ser vivo.

─Soy madre─susurra quedamente.─Aún no me acostumbro.

─Lo note.

Le digo por ver como toma de manera torpe a la pequeña Shizuka, bubu-zuque será la mujer más admirada y alabada de todo el mundo de la moda, sin embargo es torpe al extremo en este momento, le tiemblan las manos de manera recurrente al coger a la pequeña.

─No se va a romper, agárrala con firmeza.

Resoplo por ver su proceder, realizo lo mismo pero ahora con la pequeña Natsumi.

─Mira así se hace relájate y siéntete segura antes de cargarlas, las bebés aprecian si estás incómoda o molesta. Relájate. No son tan frágiles como crees. ─la instruyo de la mejor manera.

─Ara, creo que algo salió mal.

Su rostro muestra terror, me giro y analizo que es lo que hizo mal.

─¡Bubu-zuque gira su cabecita aun lado!

Lo hace en cámara lenta mientras yo me desespero y la pobre Shizuka quedara con trauma después de tener a una madre sin saber qué hacer.

─Debes dejarle su cabecita al descubierto para que pueda respirar.─le apunto su grave error.

─¡Creí que dijiste que no eran frágiles!─le reclama la mujer peli ocre casi con crisis nerviosa.

─Para que me entiendas debes tratarlas como la tela de seda, es fuerte su material, pero si las descuidas pueden dañarse.

Pues valiente consejo le di, porque se puso pálida y deja la bebé en el cunero con espanto, debo recordarme varias veces que creyó que estaban muertas por eso actúa con mucho miedo de perderlas.

─Necesito entrenamiento para no dañar a Shizuka y Natsumi.─emite con mucha preocupación.

─No necesitas nada de eso, lo único que ocupas es práctica, aunque ciertamente los primerizos sufren de esas equivocaciones de los padres.

Recibo un mensaje de Yukino muy alarmada, dejo a Natsumi en el cunero y decido atender a ver qué sucede.

─¿Qué es ese olor?─Dice Shizuru arrugando la nariz algo contrariada.

─Necesitas cambiarla de pañal, comienza tú, ahora vuelvo.─le grito las instrucciones de que es lo que necesita hacer, además es necesario que se quede a solas con sus hijas así desarrollara más confianza.

"Shizuru abre con sobremanera sus ojos carmesí, agarra la pañalera y saca un pañal lo levanta y lo voltea varias veces"

─Que deficiente diseño, ¡cómo se atreven a combinar el rosa con verde! Es sentido común que esos tonos jamás van juntos.

Declaro con horror los estampados de estas cosas que acaban de agraviar a la moda y a la vida misma, pero no puedo seguir dando mi dictamen acerca de esta singular prenda, ni darme el lujo de no ponerle esta cosa a mis bocetos que nada tiene de fashion y estilo, ya que Shizuka suelta un quejido llamando mi atención, su piel se torna roja y ese pequeño ceño es inconfundible de que está a punto de soltar el llanto.

─¿Tienes hambre?

Acerco mi rostro al cunero, pero su ceño solo se frunce más, dándome entender que no tiene ni gota de hambre, ¿que como lo sé? Pues les aseguro que no tengo la remota idea, supongo que algo de instinto maternal eh desarrollado aunque sea lo indispensable, suspiro con desgano ya que Shizuka ahora gimotea con más enojo haciendo enojar a Natsumi y un coro de llanto simultáneo golpea mis sensibles tímpanos, ese berrinche infernal ya sé a quién se lo heredo, de una mentirosa grandísima que si la tuviera enfrente la empalo con mi tacón de diseño exclusivo de Italia, para que sienta un poco lo que sentí por su engaño, toco mi corazón ya que aún no puedo superar esto, me creí fuerte en todo momento, sin embargo es mucho más difícil de lo imaginado, lloro en las noches sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ni siquiera a Haruka le he comentado esto, ya que esta punzante herida no quiero que nadie la vea.

─Ara, mis bocetos ya entendí que dicen que no tienen hambre.

Le digo a mis pequeñuelas olvidándome un poco de esa bestia de Searrs. Parece que quiere que las limpie la incomodidad la llena, bueno nunca lo he hecho siempre eran las enfermeras que hacen esa labor, pero es tarea de una buena madre realizarlo y yo no estoy exonerada a esa responsabilidad.

─Esto será fácil, es como arreglar un diseño. Vamos a ver, muy bien empezaré con Shizuka ¿estas lista? limpiaré tu colita.

"Mientras Shizuka esta tranquilamente tumbada en su cuna y Natsumi se movía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mirando con curiosidad las muecas que hace su mama y con una respiración demasiado pesada al quitarle el pañal sucio y poner una cara casi morada al aguantar la respiración"

─Ara… Ara, ara… ¡Haruka! ¡Oh dios mío, ahh!

 **"Mientras tanto Takahashi que estaba espiando junto a Natsuki, miraban con asombro como la mujer peli ocre tenía arracadas en ese momento"**

─Le puso el pañal a mi hija como tamal mal en vuelto.─se queja la Kuga menor.

─Demonios perdí la apuesta, creí que azotaría al solo verle la "chiz" de la cachorrita.─soltaba Nao alzando su brazo lastimado con enojo tirando la papeleta de la apuesta.

─Denle crédito aguanto la primera faena, así que yo gane.

"Takahashi toma el dinero que había en un sombrero y seguían espiando a la mama primeriza con cautela, pero Lina le pone la mano para impedir que tome el botín de la apuesta clandestina, sus ojos azules perforan a cada uno de los presentes, haciéndolos temblar al ser descubiertos por un acto delictivo"

─Apuesto lo doble a que se desmaya a limpiar a mí otra bisnieta.─Finaliza Lina sacando un fajo de billetes y sentándose en el centro, para asombro de los presentes.

Pues aquí miramos el momento épico y la verdad casi se desmaya mi güera en el proceso, gracias a que Haruka ayudó a sostenerla no paso a mayores.

Al terminar todo nuestro "convivio familiar" porque hasta cervezas con botana había, gracias al patrocinio del gorilón ya que alega que nuestro acoso debe ser con estilo.

Gracias a la abuela puedo ver a mis hijas aunque sea de lejos, ya que como tiene en costumbre adquirió la propiedad que era de los vecinos anteriores de los señores Fujino y como en modo espía puedo ver a mis cachorras de lejos, me causo un gran sufrimiento que no pueda ni siquiera cargarlas, me duele mucho que la güera me esté haciendo esto.

─No te pongas triste Natsuki─emite Lina al notar las lágrimas lastimeras de su nieta, mientras pone unos papeles en sus piernas en forma de disgusto.─Mande otra apelación con nuestros abogados al juez─habla la anciana con tono recio.─Solo hay una forma de que veas a tus hijas en este momento.─remueve sus lentes mientras leía el informe con cuidado.

─¿Cómo?

─Casándote con esa asaltacunas─Dice Saeko entrando en la propiedad, mientras miraba de reojo a Lina con cara de acusación.

─¿Qué?─grito con sorpresa por esa burrada que acaban de soltar.

─Sí─ carraspea Lina algo desubicada por la mirada intensa de Saeko ya que no entendía esa "acusación de su parte", pero decide entrar en el tema principal y después preguntarle cuál era su queja en su contra─Mira mi Natsuki, para que adquieras derechos sobre tus hijas, debes tener un vínculo legal con Fujino y la firma de abogados elaboró una gran estrategia y con ese fin ocupo que te cases con ella esta noche, para mañana presentar al juez la acta de nacimiento como también su madre y de ese modo no podrá negarte verlas, ya que tendrás la custodia compartida en ese instante.

Mmm estoy bien frita la güera no me quiere ver ni en una pintura rupestre ¿cómo diablos pasan a creer que se va a casar conmigo? no entiendo porque la abuela y mi mamá están bien quitadas de la pena con esa solución tan incomprensible, por muy influyente que sean los Searrs la güera me mandara al carajo si se lo propongo, ni siquiera puedo hacer gran bulla porque todo eso perjudica mi historial de mala madre.

─Dejaremos los buenos principios para otro momento─Lina tose un poco ya que esperaba una queja de Saeko, pero esta última asiente al estar de acuerdo con cualquier fechoría que se le haya ocurrido a la dama de hierro─ no voy a permitir que pierdas otro valioso día sin ver a tus hijas… Esto se hará a mi manera.

Me encojo de hombros al no entender su concepto "A mi manera" pero por la cara pálida de mi mamá, es seguro que la abuelita bipolar, no hará nada bueno, pero como no la conozco tan bien no tengo la más remota idea de lo que puede ser capaz, yo solo la he visto cuando es buena onda nunca de manera contraria…

 **Minutos después…**

─¡Demonios!

Grito como loca y corro de un extremo a otro, mientras cuatro dóberman me persiguen con saña por todo el jardín de la casa de los Fujino, que malditos son mis suegros como pudieron criar semejantes animales del mal.

─¡No grites bestia, estamos de encubiertas!─grita Nao desde el otro extremo, vestida totalmente de negro y con su aun brazo enyesado.

Mira quien habla si la muy buey tan bien está gritando y más porque el perrucho ya la agarro de una pierna y lo peor se mira que no la va a soltar por nada del mundo la razón ese "animalito" de casi un metro ya la está arrastrando por todo el jardín ni siquiera le afecta los golpes que le da con el yeso de su brazo, ese perro no es normal debe ser genéticamente modificado como los de "resident evil" y nosotras somos carnada fresca.

─Corre, yo me sacrifico por ti, salúdame a las cachorras de mi parte─Nao da su último adiós para ser devorada por los dóberman negros.

Eso desearía, pero a mí también me atraparon, y me tienen bien agarrada con sus fauces, la araña me da una mirada que me dice que mensa eres no aprovechaste mi sacrificio, pero mira quien habla también cayó muy rápido, pensaba que ni podría ver a mis hijas en mis últimos suspiros, sin embargo un pequeño chiflido hace que los grandes animales dejen de atacarnos.

─Mis lindos vengan a jugar con su Takahashi─emite con sádica dulzura que los perros en segundos encuentran la empatía y se van con el guardaespaldas a juguetear.

Pues nuestras mandíbulas caen al piso ese chismoso sádico pudo domar a esos animales furiosos, solo con un sonido insignificante y hasta le menean la colita como si fueran perros amistosos, si no los conociera tan bien hasta diría que son tiernos, sin embargo veo mi pantalón y camisa rasgada, así que esos no son buenos chuchos lo juro.

─Oye si estabas aquí, ¿por qué no me ayudaste desde el principio?─Le reclamó y más al notar que venía vestido de gala con un esmoquin negro y de aspecto impecable, ¿qué demonios tiene en la cabeza este sujeto?

─Me encanta ver el drama─dice Takahashi, mientras mastica unas gomitas con lentitud y le daba una que otra a sus nuevos "amigos perrunos" ─Oye apúrate y somete a tu leona─le avienta una fusta y un antifaz que guardaba en su traje─vuélvela loca.─le guiñe el ojo con burla.

─Mondrigo gorilón pervertido a mí no me gustan esas cosas.─me quejo avergonzada imaginando una escena con Kiyohime azotándome, ¿creían que era al revés? Admitámosla en esta vida la güera seria mi castigador.

─Eso decía Reito que no era pervertido y mira como lo tengo─antes seguir hablando del pelinegro, recuerda algo que tenía olvidado como tiene en costumbre y abre sus ojos con sorpresa y hace una llamada de emergencia.─¿Yamada cómo se comporta mi mascota? ¿Aún tiene esas ínfulas de prepotencia? ¡Si no trabaja no lo alimentes!

Perdí de nuevo a Takahashi cada vez que le habla a mi viejo, parece que se divierte de lo lindo, no sabía que estos tenían contacto, pero ya que controlo a los perritos y la araña se quedó tirada en el pasto diciendo que ella era una víctima más en la guerra, solo me queda entrar sola a la casa de los Fujino.

Entro lo más sigilosamente posible, rompí tres jarrones, un reloj en la entrada y por último tire sin querer toda una colección de tazas de té, ¿Qué? si fue lo más sigilosa, yo no tengo la cochina culpa que todo este a oscuras, mínimo una lamparita de lava para no perderme aquí.

Sin embargo los Fujino ni se levantaron un poco, suspiro con alivio de saber que no la embarre de nuevo, ahora si no mal recuerdo la habitación de mis cachorras es la que está en el medio, voy más rápido aquí no ocupo andar en paso de ladrón, estos duermen como la bella durmiente ni con piedras se levantan.

Al entrar esperaba que nadie estuviera aquí, pero casi me da un paro cardiaco al notar a mi güera durmiendo aun lado de las gemelas, uy se mira tan sabrosa la condenada ni dormida pierde el estilo, sexy como siempre que casi podría hacer el ritual del león en este momento y meterle garrita.

Pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón me la paso de largo, la razón si se entera que estoy aquí me fusila y armara otro complot loco de que yo soy una mala influencia, mentirosa, solo le faltó sicario en el papel que me envió con su abogaducho, es bárbara cuando se le mete lo Kiyohime de entre ceja y ceja y todos los ve como enemigos.

Mejor me asomo a los cuneros donde están mis preciosas cachorras, una de ellas está bien despierta, mientras la otra está echando la mona con gran maestría.

Cargo con cuidado a mi cachorra que esta despierta y en su mameluco está el bordado que dice Shizuka, rio como una boba al saber su nombre y más al reconocer los bordes tan finamente confeccionados, eso lo hizo la mula de mí Shizuru ella derrocha talento hasta en las pequeñas cosas.

Shizuka está muy feliz al tenerme, me reconoce como su madre su mirada esta fija en mí como queriendo grabar mis facciones y me lastima saber que solo de esta manera podre verla por el momento, oigo un pequeño gimoteo y es mi otra gemela, la acaricio con mí mano libre y se siente tan bien, que se me salen lagrimillas de felicidad, bajo mi vista y me impacta notar las letras bordadas en él.

─¿Natsumi?

Me giro y le echo una mirada a mi güera confundida pensé que me detestaba con toda su alma, no me imagine que le pusiera así a una de nuestras hijas, ¿me odias o no me odias? ¿O que carbura en su ardilla sanguinaria?

─¿No me quites a mis bocetos Natsuki?─habla entre sueños la mujer peli ocre.

Me quedo helada por sus balbuceos, ¿yo quitarle a nuestras hijas? ¿Por qué le haría eso? Ella me lo hace a mí técnicamente ¿y ahora yo soy la villana? ¿Desde cuándo? Ser un Searrs no me convierte en alguien vil, me acerco y acaricio su cabello peli ocre.

─Oye mi güera malota, jamás te haría daño.

Sé que es tonto tratar de explicarle dormida las cosas, pero es que cuando le entra lo chamuco se le olvida ser civil, trago grueso ya que estoy pensando una animalada tamaño Kuga ¿y si me las robo? No me miren así, robar incluye a mí kiyohime y mis hijas claro está, ya que mis suegros son bien gachos conmigo y no me dejaran hablar como debe ser.

─Ara─Dice Shizuru muy alterada al notar a Natsuki en la habitación y con la _bebé_ en brazos.

Demonios me tarde mucho pensando que haría y la Kiyohime ha despertado con toda la intención de hacerme puré.

─No es lo que piensas güera─rio nerviosa, meneo mis manos en signo de que vengo en son de paz, pero al ver que de su bata saca un botecito curioso, algo me dice que me ira mal, ya que al rociarme en el rostro arde como chile mis ojos y me arrebata a Shizuka.─¡Es gas pimienta!─Grito adolorida.

─Te lo mereces. Sabía que tratarías de venir a robarme a mis hijas, tal para cual, eres igual que Jin de rastrero.─arremete de manera alterada.

─Oye─me quejo ofendida en medio de mi ardor de ojos.

─Llamaré a la policía y ahora nadie te podrá salvar, con esto no habrá más juicios por la custodia, te gane.─exclama airada.

─Mira Shizuru Fujino─Ahora yo le digo enojada, ciega pero enojada─ Tú no puedes quitarme a mis hijas, además jamás te robaría a las niñas de ese modo, pensaba llevarte también.

Creo que acabo de cavar mi tumba, ya que un pisotón horrible siento en mi pie, me lamento, pero ni maíz palomero que me pienso mover de aquí, sería como perderlas y eso no haré, Nao tenía razón las cosas hay que hacerla de manera bestial para poder tener a mi familia completa.

─¡Eres una mentirosa!─la acusa con rabia.

─¡Ay mírala me habla sor Teresa, ni que tu fueras una santa Shizuru! Además yo no lo hice de mala leche, la mata sanos me dijo que decirte podía tener consecuencias para el embarazo.

─Ahora resulta que un Searrs me estaba protegiendo.─se cruza de brazos incrédula.

─¡No soy un Searrs!─grito airada─ese abandonador jamás será mi padre─le chillo con ganas─¡Soy Natsuki Kuga!

─¡…!─guarda un segundo de silencio, para buscar otro de sus argumentos─¿Y lo de Saya qué? estuviste de acuerdo con eso, aun querías vengarte de mí por eso accediste a esa porquería y hacerme sufrir.─le dice sentidamente.

─Lo de Saya no estuve de acuerdo, pero sabes por el resultado lo hubiera aprobado, salvo a nuestras hijas que demonios importa el método, mientras estén ellas aquí con nosotras.─recibo un bofetón de su parte y recordar que tiene pesada la mano.

─¡Vete!─le exige.

─¡No y ahora me dejaras explicarte las cosas, así que cállate y siéntate!─me fajo los pantalones como dijo la araña, parece que resulto ya que no oigo ningún sonidito de mi güera, no la veo pero siento que me perfora con la mirada.─Es cierto quería desquitarme contigo al principio, oye me quitaste la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, me mandaste al bote, aparte de eso casi llevas a la quiebra a Yamada, me humillaste e hiciste que me hincara ante ti, desconchinflaste a Dulcineo en mis narices ¿qué pretendías que me cruzara de brazos y no hiciera nada?

─¡…!

─Ahí aparece mi abuela Lina─prosigo agitada con mi relato de mi tragicomedia─ no la conocía hasta después que vendí mis óvulos y tampoco estuve enterada de lo que paso con Saya hasta que tú me los contaste, mi abuela me ofreció la presidencia de la empresa, la verdad no tengo ningún interés en eso, solo era para darte en toda la torre, pero todo eso cambio cuando tu pues─me sonroje en sobremanera─¡ya sabes cuándo tú me coqueteaste como leona en celo!

─¿…?

─Y ya lo demás hice un trato con Jin de que no te corriera de la empresa por lo del embarazo y el me pedía a cambio mi lealtad y casarme con Erstin si perdías, eso es todo.

Digo agitada por soltar toda la bola de cosas que hice después de conocerla, no obstante unos ruidos extraños se liberan y no entiendo que es, además no escucho los insultos de Shizuru y eso es muy extraño, no es de las mujeres que se quedan calladas cuando están llenas de rabia, después de minutos inquietantes abro mis ojos lentamente por no sentir tanto ardor en ellos y cuando empiezo a tomar forma la visión en ellos, me espanto mucho al notar el panorama que me encuentro.

─¿Este circo que es?

Le digo a mi abuela perturbada al notar a mi güera vestida de novia y amarrada en una silla blanca, mi mama y Mei a su derecha sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no se mueva, aun lado los señores Fujino totalmente dormidos o drogados qué sé yo, Nao y Mai vestidas de madrina y el gorilón con Reito hablando con un chango que está vestido como Juez.

─Empiece de inmediato la ceremonia señor Ichimura─Ordena Lina al juez que había sobornado de manera grosera para realizar el matrimonio ilegal como necesitaban, este de inmediato comienza la ceremonia conforme al acuerdo con la casa Searrs.

─¡Abuela que hacen!─le digo sacada de onda, mientras siento que el gorilón se acerca y me entrega un anillo y después le otorga el otro a Shizuru, más bien se lo pone ahuevo en el dedo.

─Shhh─Lina le chasquea la lengua para que no interrumpa la "ceremonia"

¿Ósea ahora me callan? Shizuru y esos ojos rojos me están matando de odio, yo niego con la cabeza que en serio yo no tengo nada que ver con esta salvajada, soy bruta, pero mis niveles de brutalidad no llegan a esos extremos. Quiero parar esto de inmediato ya que creo que ahora mi familia si se bolo la barda, pero solo siento que ese juez de pacotilla toma mi dedo pulgar lo hunde en un papel blanco y de igual manera lo hace con mi güera y los demás presentes como testigos y ahora me doy cuenta de que soy lenta en procesar las cosas.

"La cara de Natsuki se pone pálida cuando el juez indica que es oficial el matrimonio y comienza a sellar la documentación con tranquilidad también usando las huellas de los señores Fujino como testigos, Ichimura mira el registro satisfecho inclina su rostro aun lado de Lina con respeto y se retira para empezar la apelación de la custodia compartida"

─Con esto ha terminado nuestro labor─expresa satisfecha Lina, ya que con eso ya podían tener acceso a sus bisnietas, toma en brazos a Shizuka y le da un beso en la frente─Ya verás cómo te consentiré.

─Yo también quiero tenerla─alega Saeko atrás de Mei que ya tenía a Natsumi en su regazo.

─¡Oh se me estaba olvidando!─canturrea Takahashi, mientras carga a una atónita Natsuki adentro de una de las recamaras de la casa Fujino y posteriormente deja a una furiosa y amarrada Shizuru en la cama.─necesitas consumar el matrimonio para que sea totalmente legal e inapelable.

─¡Eh! Oye estás baboso gorilón, no voy a tocar a Shizuru de esa manera desleal.─Casi mis ojos se salen del disgusto por esa sugerencia, todavía no proceso aquella animalada y me salen con otra peor.

─Bueno si no lo haces, Fujino anulara el matrimonio y ahora si no podremos ayudarte a que estés con las gemelas.

─Shizuru me comprenderá este mal entendido.─trato de dar esperanza en este asunto.

─No lo hará─dice Takahashi muy seguro, enfoca a la furia humana de Fujino y dice su análisis profesional a su persona─ Durante esta boda, según las conclusiones de mi estudio, su corazón paso de 50 a 100 pulsaciones por minuto, la presión se elevó, su estómago se contrae, los movimientos se tornan nerviosos, el cuerpo está paralizado de la sorpresa y su mente se nubló. Cuando esto sucede se llega a un punto muerto, crece la tensión y ya no se captan los mensajes del otro ni se entienden sus razones. Es lo que se define como un aluvión emotivo, una reacción psicológica que inunda el organismo y hace imposible la comunicación. En pocas palabras se querrá vengar de ti por esto y ya sabes cómo lo hará.─levanta una ceja dándole entender el punto.

─¡Ahhh!

Grito desquiciada, mi familia es una mete patas hasta el fondo acaban de matar mi oportunidad de convencer a Kiyohime que no soy una mala persona. Sus palabras me taladran como dagas en el pecho, ¿qué hago?, con un poco de fe le quito la mordaza a la güera, creyendo en mi corazón que lo dicho por el gorilón no sea correcto.

─¡Ya verás te voy a demandar por esta infamia, loca, son mis hijas nunca me las quitaras, yo las puedo criar sola sin ti!─Expresa la bella mujer vestida de novia fuera de sus cabales.

Suspiro ahogadamente y le pongo la mordaza de nuevo antes que escupa fuego la Kiyohime, mientras el gorilón se encoje de hombros diciéndome que me lo dijo.

─¿Qué escoges?─Le dice Takahashi seriamente.

No le digo nada solo cierro la puerta de la habitación y no ver a nadie, me recuesto en la puerta para pensar que hacer, escucho el llanto de mis hijas del otro lado de la puerta, ¿ _podré_ vivir sin verlas? ¿Seré capaz de abandonarlas? Si mi corazón se partía día con día por esta separación, no me siento capaz de soportar esa ausencia y ya con la mente nublada me levanto con determinación y comienzo a desvestirme lentamente ante la mirada desconcertada de Shizuru.

─Perdóname güera, creo que después de todo si soy una Searrs, ya que no puedo permitirte que me separes de mis hijas…


	31. Chapter 31

_¡Feliz año! Otro año que se nos va XD, Wao como pasa rápido el tiempo jaja, si ya se me pase también y me he tardado mucho, es que ando arreglando muchas cosas voy por orden de importancia creo que me mudo en unos meses más 0.o y la verdad eso me tiene de cabeza y otra de ellas me puse estudiar inglés porque el trabajo así lo requiere (no soy buena en otro idioma :( mis neuronas se están sobre fundiendo jaja) de ahí radica el poco tiempo que antes abundaba en mi agenda jaja, espero terminar el fic en dos o tres capítulos más ese es el plan, para no dejar inconcluso nada e irme con la conciencia limpia -.-. SINCERAMENTE QUIERO AGRADECER TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO TODO EL AÑO, UN BESO Y ABRAZO SINCERO A CADA UNA (O) DE USTEDES._

 _Bueno responderé algunos de sus review XD._

 _RAGNAROK.-se me hizo curioso tu comentario sobre Saeko y Lucie casi nadie lo apoya XD. Oh gracias por felicitarme sobre mi compromiso, si todavía es compromiso, ya que me pidieron la mano y después saco el manual de las reglas -.- (mujeres quien las entiende ahhh yo también soy mujer ajaja ok ni yo me entiendo a veces jaja), me dijo yo compro casa, carro y te doy tu mascota pero tú debes hacer una cosa (dije ganga, en serio me saque la lotería que ella vaya a poner todo eso jaja) ¡pero lo que me pidieron no fueron enchiladas! Ya lo decía tío ben el poder lleva una gran responsabilidad jaja, debo esforzarme algo ósea casi estoy en psicosis, ella ya logro lo que propuso y yo nada más que no avanzo, pero cuando me lo propongo lo logro así que, creo que en tres años me caso jaja (órale lo bueno es que me lo propongo jaja)._

 _Vincle.- "güera" en mi rancho significa alguien rubio o de tez blanca. Y para natsuki como la ve muy blanquita a Shizuru es la güera jaja._

 _Shinat23.- jaja como que quieres escenas xxx ¿será una formula o es la cerveza XD?_

 _Sumin.-si esta spiderwoman se recuperó satisfactoriamente, claro solo me quedo una leve marquita para recordármelo jaja._

 _Mary.-Gracias por el apoyo hasta me sonrojas XD. El trompis ni siquiera merece unas palabras mías ni tuyas, solo ignorar a gente como el, como dijo Juan Gabriel en su canción (No vale la pena)_

 _Smallmon.-en este capítulo se verá más de Erstin._

 _Aline.-a poco eres nieta de lina jaja. Quieres lemon 0.0 mi mente pudorosa no puede pensar en esas escenas XXX se censuran en mi mente recatada y religiosa jaja. Mentira si soy bien mmm digo bien santa -.-. Sobre sobrinos tengo experiencia mil, menos en cambiarlos pasó sin ver esa agonía yo los cuido pero que me los dejen bien cambiadito de pañal jaja. Uyyy la historia de Saeko y Lucie es -. Sobre que araña fue, no supe no se presentó cuando me pico XD jaja pero me inyectaron porque soy alérgica a todo esos bichos y me hincho como pez globo. Oh kami el otro fic 0.0 na no es cierto ya casi termine el capítulo solo me falta corregirlo._

 _Chat'de'Lune.- pues lo bueno que todavía estoy vivita y coleando XD. Que tiene Nat violadora me falta en el repertorio muajaja._

 _Rogue.-creo que la araña no era genéticamente modificada y era de las normales, esas que solo hacen que te de fiebre y te hinches jaja._

 _Nichocchi.-me mataste de risa con eso del encantador de perros es cuate de hashi jaja._

 _Yumi chan.- ahora que me lo comentas es cierto, soy una loquilla para las bodas, será que yo quiero una boda forzada en mi vida real… ohhhhh XD._

 _Ririshiyo.-Si ojala fuera niña y no me persiguieran las deudas que me meto jaja._

 _Lilith10.-si ya casi concluyo la historia, pero como dije antes todo principio debe tener un fin 0.0_

 _Hookedonreading.- for your comment, sorry for my English is still bad haha, the truth to me I do not like to take me time free in the fic, but duty speaks to me :D. I hope I said it well and did not say a demon spell. **Trate de decir-Gracias por tu comentario, lo siento por mí inglés sigue siendo mal jaja, la verdad no me gusta tomarme tiempo libre en el fic, pero el deber me habla: D. Espero haberlo dicho bien y no haber dicho un hechizo demoníaco.**_

 _Isatyamore.-apoyo la noción que Nat se active XD._

 _Calimochita.- jaja sexo salvaje y como esta eso mi imaginación no llega a tanto jaja._

 _Paty.- gracias por el comentario enserio trato de ser lo más rápida, pero hasta ahí llego._

 _Alita..-Si la familia de Nat es tremenda XD._

 _Danys920.-Lo del campo Fujino XD es que los Kuga son tan deschavetadas. Jaja._

 _.-Con Saeko de matriarca y educadora toda la familia tenía que salir loca jaja._

 _Hasta la próxima cuídense…_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 31_**

Como dijo el descuartizador vamos por partes, le doy una mirada a la güera coqueta, pero esta me fusila con la suya, parece que eso no funciona, les diré que esta será la crónica donde mi funesta existencia serán hechas pedazos, ya que intentar consumar las lujuriosas reglas del matrimonio, puede que sea mi fin.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al tope de la cama y mi ardilla se fundió como el queso de nachos, al tenerlo atrofiado por la arrastrada de los chuchos que me estrellaban contra el césped sin compasión, no se me ocurre nada ni si quiera una de las ideas del gorilón podrían ayudarme, así que de manera rápida giro a la güera y le doy su nalgada, le quito la mordaza para darle su besote bien perver y recito la primera animalada que llegue a mi mente.

─¿Te puedo besar?─levanto una ceja insegura por la bola de babosadas que puedo decir y Shizuru hizo una mueca desorientada al no comprender a que iba con mi estilacho─demonios se supone que quiero seducirte─le reclamo.

Con eso cave mi tumba al saber mis intenciones ya que lo único que provoco fue una risa enorme que se puede oír perfectamente, en definitivo mi auto estima cayó de la misma manera como el Imperio romano de Occidente devorado por los bárbaros, después de la burla descarada de Kiyohime en mi intento fallido de coqueteo.

─Estás exagerando con tu enojo, no fue para tanto.

Supongo que no le agrado lo que dije, ya que gimotea con disgusto y ya ni chistoso se le hizo el desastre que puedo ser, rio nerviosa y me pongo aun lado de Shizuru, chiflo como tarada esperando que se pasen los temblores y sudores repentinos ante este momento y opto por mejor meterme dentro de las sabanas aunque me quiera morder en este instante.

─Ya la verdad, no puedo hacerlo, mi familia se puso loca, esas son unas bestias mayores.─le digo resignada, daré mi brazo a torcer, haré todo para hacer una reconciliación como yo creo, metí la pata en mentirle, así que hacer lo necesario y pedir disculpas es lo sensato, me le hinco en plena cama y comienzo a golpear mi pecho con devoción─Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa… ¿Me perdonas?─le doy una mirada imitando lo más tierno que haya visto en su gloriosa existencia.

─¿No me digas que esa es tu disculpa?—lo escupe con ironía─¿con eso pretendes que te perdone todo? lo de tu familia Searrs, lo de tu compromiso con Erstin, lo de Saya y lo peor esta boda forzada para tener derecho sobre mis bocetos.

Asiento de manera inocente, ¡ya la arme! Doy mi danza de victoria, soy todo una fregoneria andando.

─Ya que hicimos las paces, vamos a cenar con la abuela sus changos cocinan bien delicioso y ya la tripa no respeta ruge con agonía por alimento.─relamo mis labios en pensar todo la alta cocina que puedo ingerir.

─¡No te he perdonado!─retumba la decisión orgullosa de Fujino y voltea la cara dispuesta a no ceder.

─¡Ay, pero te digo que sangrona eres Shizuru que te cuesta ser menos apretada!─le digo ahora yo cruzada de brazos, enojada también ya que tengo hambre ¡maldita sea!─Me dan ganas también de hacer mi pataleta para que veas que la experta en inmadurez soy yo aquí, te estás comportando como una niña malcriada, ¡no razonas, no negocias y no escuchas!

─¡No me importa comportarme de esta manera! ¡Ni en tus sueños voy a ceder semejante aberración!

─¿Quieres que te obligue y que te trate como una escuincla berrinchuda que merece sus buenos azotes?─le digo ya palpitándome una vena en la frente.

─¿Tú? ¿Hacerme eso a mí?─se mofa un momento─eres una miedosa no podrías hacerlo.─nota que se gira Natsuki suspirando y querer ignorar sus protestas─¡Escúchame degenerada no me ignores!

Por las cabras de Heidi ¿me está retando verdad? Me está picando la cresta con toda la intención de que pierda los estribos ¿y saben qué? a quien engaño, yo no podría obligar a la Kiyohime a nada guarro y ella lo sabe por eso me tira toda esa barbárica porquería, me levanto enseguida de la cama y comienzo a caminar alrededor como una locomotora tratando de pensar algo que pueda solucionar esto, ya que no tengo otra idea, el hambre y Shizuru no me dejan pensar, sin embargo tengo muy claro que de este sitio no puedo salir sin antes reconciliarme.

—Ara, estás pensando como violarme— le dice con aprensión porque creía que ahora si iba a pasar lo previsible y en verdad vería la naturaleza de un Searrs al fin en Natsuki.

¿Yo? Acaso no me dijo un segundo atrás, que era una maldita miedosa que no podría hacerlo ¡Por kami! Esta güera cambia de parecer como político en campaña, que bajo estándares estoy ante esos ojos carmesí, que barbaridad uno no puede decir una mentira piadosa porque después te consideran peor que un delincuente.

Ya sé por qué he fallado fatalmente, ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás de los jamases ha confiado en mi Kiyohime y eso me hace sentir fatal, hasta me duele el kokoro con intensidad y yo que pensé que el único dolor de este día era haberme golpeado el dedo meñique contra la esquina de la cama, ¡pero no! Shizuru tiene el maldito don de hacerme enojar. Agarro una silla y la giro al revés ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar discutiendo con ella. Me habla y sigue con sus intransigencias conmigo que sinceramente tampoco merezco tanta porquería de su parte.

—Tienes razón—chasqueo la lengua ante mi gran hallazgo—bien me lo decía Saeko cásate con alguien que sepa cocinar rico, ya que el amor algún día se acaba, pero el hambre no.

Pues por la cara de espanto de Kiyohime es que creo que interpreto a la perfección lo que le dije, pero ahorita vale un cacahuate me encojo de hombros ya nivel encabronada como nunca antes y salgo de la habitación azotándola de inmediato sin darle ninguna explicación…

 **Entretanto en la ciudad.**

"Yamada ese hombre que había nacido en una de las casas nobles y magnates del crimen organizado, el sucesor del clan Yakuza más influyente de Tokio, ahora deja en claro que se encuentra trabajando honradamente con la humilde posición de servidor y mensajero, que ya no era más el villano que ofrecía los servicios de su clan, comercio de armas y esclavos, además de poseer a los mejores sicarios del marcado. Ahora el ex Yakuza se encontraba conociendo a Jin Searrs, que lo tenía aislado de toda la burocracia y los viejos pomposos que aparentan ser mejores que otros, Yamada tenía la vista fija en el huésped mal deseado que estaba a su cargo bajo el encargo de Takahashi. El creía en el cambio genuino el siendo de lo peor pudo tomar rienda de su vida e ir rectamente, sin embargo el hijo de Lina ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia"

─¿Por qué no puedes hacer el trabajo en silencio y de buena manera?─regaña cansinamente Yamada al hombre rubio.

─No deberías tratarme así, soy Jin Searrs─Con voz desagradable volvía emitir.─no debería ni siquiera estar en este aspecto desagradable─su camisa blanca antes inmaculada como el gustaba vestir, ahora estaba sudorosa y polvorienta por tener que cargar tantas cajas de un lado a otro en ese edificio viejo y degradante a su parecer.

─¿Lo haces o te vuelvo a obligar?─Con tranquilidad se limpia las manos con su delantal amarillo tenue y comienza a servir agua en un cuenco bastante peculiar.

─¡Espera!─brama con espanto al percibir que de nuevo podía recibir el castigo infame en su contra─¿Cuáles cajas decías que debo mover?

─Esas de ahí─al señalárselas, el rubio arruga la nariz en descontento al notarlas polvorientas y de manera engreída avienta una caja para no seguir manchado su ropa.

─¿Quién invento esta tortura?─bufa con malestar por hacer un trabajo físico.

─Natsuki lo hizo muchas veces y sin queja─emite nostálgico como su niña era de amable, no como la sabandija que tenía enfrente que solo lloriqueaba por todo.

─¿Mi hija hacia esto?─lo expresa con aberración─¡Por eso se comporta como una salvaje!

─¿Tu hija?─suelta por primera vez irónico el buen ánimo hombre.─Si tuvieras un poco de decencia no dirías esa palabra.─sus dientes chirrían de molestia, tratando de calmar su ser vil que siempre estaba latente en su ser, pero que había logrado controlar con los años.

─Soy su padre no veo nada de malo en ello.─se encoje hombros el rubio altaneramente.

─Alguien que abandona no se puede llamar padre, serás el de sangre, sin embargo yo crie a Natsuki con todo el amor que ella careció de usted, yo la arrope, cuide en sus tiempos de enfermedad, le enseñe todo lo que sé y más, la aconseje y estuve a su lado ¿y usted que hizo? Solo decepcionarla día con día.─le acusa intensamente─Mi Nat es una buena hija─dice con aprecio─Ese remolino siempre está cuidándome a su modo, aunque me saque canas verdes por sus arrebatos peligrosos, aunque sea de ese modo ella me da una alegría inmensa a verla tenido en mi vida, usted perdió el derecho en llamarse su padre, ya que el único padre aquí soy yo, así que, si quiere seguir con esa lengua en su lugar, no quiero oír de nuevo esa palabra en su boca.─lo amenaza fríamente el celoso ex Yakuza.

─Como usted diga─dice con cautela, ya que le daba un terrible estremecimiento desafiarlo.

─¿Aún no comprendo en que se fijó Saeko en ti? eres lo que más odia y detesta en las personas, soberbio, mala persona, altanero, arrogante, vanidoso y puedo seguir diciendo miles de cosas que descubro en usted ─Una mueca incomprensible sale de Yamada al no entender como había pasado esa relación tan desigual.─quiero saber que encontro de bueno en ti Kuga, porque conozco mucho esa mujer y sé que ella no pudo caer tan bajo, necesito una explicación como pudo tener el mal gusto de andar contigo.

"Los ojos azules de Searrs dan un chispazo en sus memorias que hace recordar cómo logro conseguir tan maravillosa mujer a su lado y una mueca de satisfacción se forma en su rostro, mientras Yamada tiene una cara de interrogación por no saber lo que sucede"

─Si desea te cuento todo, pero déjeme descansar un momento, ya que será una larga historia de amor puro.

"Yamada accede sin mayor problema ya que le picaba la curiosidad"

─Todo empezó…

 **Flash back…**

Mi madre me había dado la dirección de la empresa, había logrado el puesto de manera fácil, todos me adulaban y nadie me haría competencia por ser el hijo de Lina, la dama que hacía temblar hasta el más poderoso individuo, así que me sentía terriblemente confiado con mi desempeño laboral, para mí los demás eran basura rechazaba con sobresalto los horrores de los colaboradores que me habían asignado, no iba a permitir holgazanes ni mediocres en ella, se me enseño amarla y respetarla encima de cualquiera inclusive por encima de mi persona y como tal profesaba una manifestación de afecto a ello descabellada y frenética.

No obstante ocupaba una mano derecha urgentemente, busque con paciencia y con un buen ojo clínico, ocupaba alguien talentosa me gustaba tener lo sobresaliente bajo mi mando, no escatime en gastos y después de mucho esfuerzos recolecte en Francia dicho talento, su nombre era Lucie la Fontaine, una idealista con la capacidad que solicitaba y mi madre aprobó mi adquisición para que me ayudase en la gestión de mi puesto, aunque esta solamente tuviera dieciocho años había logrado ser becada por el consorcio y se me había entregado para entrenarla como mi mano derecha.

No obstante deseaba quitarle un defecto que aborrecía, no ocupaba una soñadora empedernida, como tal tome medidas drásticas para moldearla y fuera cien por ciento manipulable, la mande a la sección de recolección y almacén rezagándola del grupo, era valiosa para la empresa y como tal me tomaba el tiempo de ajustarla a mis exigencias, me la pase haciéndole varias cosas para ridiculizar su desempeño, llevaba buen tiempo con mis métodos infalibles y el proceso finalizo exitosamente.

Mi mano derecha era dominable y fiel hasta la muerte. Después de ese suceso, Kuga, una novata con una actitud muy diferente y autosuficiente ingreso a la empresa. ¡Un prodigio sinigual! Mi corazón estalló de alegría, había descubierto el nuevo fenómeno de este siglo estaba realmente extasiado, su trabajo era incuestionable, ni un error cometía nada podía discutirle a esa novata, era simplemente maravillosa, el futuro irradiaba en todo su ser, tener semejante monstruosidad de diseñadora en mi empresa solo significaba que esta seria exitosa en todos los ámbitos.

Pero como todo diamante ocupaba pulirlo, era momento que tomara bajo mi mandato a ese prodigio, pero muy pronto me di cuenta que esta diseñadora no era ni por cerca dócil en cambio a eso me retaba con sus actitudes insubordinadas creando caos en mi persona. Decidí darle ya fin a eso ponerla en ridículo definitivamente y poder hacerla un peón más en mi fila, expondría su trabajo en la marquesina y debajo del boceto mi calificación, claro con unas palabras demasiado denigrantes y para rematar con la firma falsa de mi madre, con eso era más que suficiente para tener un espectáculo de lujo.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, tenía a los empleados de mi parte eran como zombies que me seguirían sin protestar, de ese modo di marcha al plan maestro, espere pacientemente cuando llegara Lucie para que organizara lo que maquine todo un mes, en verdad deseaba contemplar la cara de humillación que tanto me agradaba ver en la gente, ya que después de hacerlo quedaban con el orgullo bajo y yo como buena persona me acercaba a recoger las migajas que quedaba.

Supongo que era una satisfacción poder lograrlo, mi padre me enseño toda mi infancia que un Searrs solo ama a su conglomerado que lo demás carecía de importancia, que todo puede ser manipulable hasta el amor, así que no miraba nada de malo proteger mi empresa a mi modo.

─¿Y esto?─Saeko toma el folleto que repartían a diestra y siniestra por la oficina, Lucie solo agacho la mirada no respondiendo al cuestionamiento.

─Es que eres espantosa en tu trabajo, por eso te estoy diciendo que renuncies y dejes de estar gastando recursos de la compañía.─di mi último sablazo satisfecho de mi obra, podía hacerlo mil veces y no me cansaría jamás, desmoralizar era algo que me satisfacía.

─¡Oh!─la joven de mirada esmeralda ya harta decide meter en su lugar a Jin, mira el folleto, todos se quedan estupefactos por esa persona que no los toma en cuenta por sus rudas palabras, la joven se sienta en medio de la mesa, pide un café a una de la secretaria que pasaba y esta última no se lo niega por ese tono de voz de mando que poseía─Es un estupendo diseño no entiendo la queja en el─dice Saeko con tono seguro, importándole poco el murmullo que desprendía su presencia─El entorno del diseño no necesita exagerarse.

─Ese trabajo no me satisface, a mi madre le parece una porquería también, deberías dedicarte a otra cosa─le digo para golpear su autoestima.

─La verdad no ocupó la aprobación de nadie─emite desafanadamente─ si no les gusta pues no lo aprueben y ya, pero eso sí que mal críticos son ustedes cometerán un error como el diseño pasado y perderá la campaña─le pasa el boceto a Lucie con tranquilidad, que la francesa solo pudo responder con un suspiro ahogado, cayendo en un flechazo instantáneo por contemplar en primera fila como Saeko no doblaba sus manos ante nadie.

─¿Y tú con que libertad me hablas así?

Le reclame feroz azote mi mano en el escritorio, todos estaban espantados por mi proceder violento, no obstante el arrebato me duro poco, ya que un puñetazo me sofoco desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

─No me hables así, debes respetar a una dama.─vocifera con armonía.

Fue una conmoción esa salvaje se atrevió a golpearme a mí, tosí por minutos, le ordene en medio de mi rabia a los escoltas que la detuvieran, pero los muy cobardes solo se giraron fingiendo no oírme y de manera increíble le dieron una reverencia a Saeko con todo y mi equipo creativo incluyendo a Lucie hasta puedo jurar que escuche un aplauso en el fondo, fui con mi madre, furioso al darme cuenta que de la noche a la mañana nadie me obedecía en ese sitio.

─¡Ordénale que me respete!

Le exigí con todo el derecho de ser su hijo y heredero de la empresa, necesitaba poner en cintura a ese remolino, ese prodigio tenía que ser mío cueste lo que cueste y la verdad no podía solo ocupaba a mi madre para poder lograrlo.

─Me faltó al respeto─escupo con repudio.─¡E hizo un motín con mi equipo creativo!

─Hijo─expresa con calma mientras tachaba unos bocetos en su escritorio y en ningún momento levanta su vista─tú empezaste humillándola, si sabes cómo es la joven para que la incitas, así que, si deseas respeto gánatelo, no vengas a exigirme algo tan básico como eso, además ella cumple mis expectativas más que tú, que solo se la pasa manipulando a tus colaboradores, eso hace que los diseñadores retengan su talento.─Alza su vista y sus ojos azulinos marcan autoridad.─Un diseñador no debe ser manipulado Jin, cuantas veces te lo he recalcado.─dice agudamente.

─¿Eso qué quiere decir?─le pregunto contrariado y asustado por su regaño por mi método.

─Que es tu superior ahora a ver si le aprendes algo, serás asistente de la nueva directora.─ordena sin derecho a protesta la dama de hierro.

Mi mundo se hizo añicos, mi madre me estaba degradando ¡Yo quien amó más que nada este lugar! y con todo el odio fui a amenazar a Saeko y exigirle el respeto que se me debía ¡era el heredero y no iba a permitir semejante deshonra! pero claro, salí con el ojo morado de su ahora oficina.

─¡Lucie tráeme una aspirina y deja de escribir, no vez que tu jefe está herido!

Le decía colérico mientras ponían mis guardaespaldas hielo en mi ojo y notaba como la cursilería llegaba a su máximo esplendor de la francesa y no obedeció mi orden sacándome más de quicio.

─Estoy en mi descanso si desea algo tómelo usted mismo.─Dice Lucie con serenidad mientras tomaba su mentón pensando y cuando se le ocurría algo, volvía al bolígrafo y escribía de inmediato.

─¿Qué haces?─No entendía que labor era más importante que mi orden a mi fiel asistente.

─Son cartas para Saeko sama, llevo semanas enviándole mis sentimientos.

Le quito el cuaderno y comienzo a leer con paranoia los escritos, trata de arrebatármelas, pero mis escoltas se lo impiden y yo sigo con mi lectura.

─¿Cómo puedes saber que le gusta las novelas de ciencia ficción, su talla, el nombre de sus padres, del perro hasta el de sus vecinos?─le expreso sorprendido, porque en las hojas finales estaba una gráfica con estadísticas de Saeko.

─La seguí a su casa, para ver que llegara con bien, es muy hermosa para que se pasee sola en la ciudad.─confiesa la francesa su método.

─¡Acosadora!─le acuso─ Además con mal gusto.

─¿Ésta ciego o qué? Kuga es hermosa, valiente, pero sobre todo tiene un corazón frágil.─suspira en el aire la joven de cabellera plateada.

─¿Frágil?─Ahora acabo de escuchar toda una locura.

─¡Claro que es frágil!─arremete por primera en contra de Jin, este se queda quieto por oír como la tímida joven le gritoneaba sin miedo─su familia no se la hace fácil, trato de ayudarla todo lo que pueda, claro lo hago en anonimato.

Esta mujer es un caso perdido, se supone que le gusta, pero todo lo hace en anonimato ¿qué caso tiene eso? se supone que quiere tenerla, que importa si la importuna. Para mi fastidio fui testigo como Lucie le empezaba ayudar de manera casi maniática en sus trabajos, se quedaba en el almacén sin que sospechara de su presencia ya que no quería ser un estorbo para su grandiosa campaña, claro mientras yo si la fastidiaba todo lo que podía hasta que me daba mi paliza no quedaba conforme, creo que sentía admiración y un poco de amor y odio en su contra, Saeko tenía la aprobación de mi madre en todo, nunca buscaba la adulación de alguien y menos la mía, era una mujer demasiado independiente, imposible de manipular…

Todo siguió de igual manera, Saeko era la directora con fuertes rumores de ser la próxima presidenta, yo seguía desplazado como su ayudante, Lucie era mi asistente aunque le pesara aún estaba en mi poder y todos se acostumbraron a esa rutina y la verdad me estaba empezando a exasperar esta situación, nunca me rendiría en cualquier momento podría manipularla era mi esperanza, si alguien tan sagaz fuera manejado por mí, la empresa saldría beneficiada.

Hasta que en un momento sin premeditarlo cambiaron las cosas.

─¡Estás suspirando!

Grito estupefacto en medio de la oficina ya que la temible Kuga hizo una acción irracional, si, ya la consideraba temible y la respetaba como tal, un año conviviendo debía de darme algo de aprecio, sin embargo mis ojos azules estaban estupefactos ante tal cosa.

─¿Todavía sigues aquí?─al terminar de emitir eso, vuelve a suspirar.

─Tú de nuevo lo hiciste suspiraste ¿estas melancólica?… eres un demonio los demonios no sienten melancolía, algo grave paso ¿acaso perdiste la esperanza en ganar el concurso internacional?─emite con preocupación─¡Debes ganar! Mi empresa no quedara en ridículo─no podía creer que mi fiera rival se miraba vulnerable y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Pero no era así, para mi alivio gano el concurso sin problema alguno hasta mi madre como manera de felicitarla, le regalo un collar exclusivo de la casa Searrs, pero aun así el demonio seguía suspirando por los pasillos, la sorprendía varias veces leyendo cartas y tarjetas, abrazaba un maldito peluche en forma de reno que empecé a detestar sin saber la razón, el colmo fue cuando le llego un ramo de rosas y estas las acariciaba con demasiada sensualidad y eso me estaba irritando más de lo normal.

─¿Jin?─dice sorprendida Saeko al notar al hijo de la presidenta con cara de furibundo, señalando las flores con odio.

─¿Acaso pretendes caminar con esa cara de boba por toda la empresa?─escupo irritado.─¡Serás la presidenta ten dignidad!

─¿Quieres que te golpee tan temprano?─lo amenaza de lleno, sin embargo vuelve a recordar las palabras tan sinceras en las cartas continuas que sigue recibiendo y vuelve a suspirar ya que sin proponérselo sentía que estaba cayendo en el amor por un desconocido.

─Déjala señor Jin, Kuga sama está enamorada desde hace meses, solo que hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente enamorada que esta─concluye la secretaria, mientras terminaba de firmar el último documento y comprobar la próxima temporada a la joven Kuga─Pero ya deja de ser tan cabeza dura Saeko sama, invita a salir al joven que te trae de cabeza y dile que te dé la cara de una vez a ese incógnito.

Mi corazón cayó en un abismo sin precedentes, mi boca se secó, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ¡Saeko estaba enamorada del anónimo! que de anónimo no tenía nada estaba interesada en la poca cosa de Lucie, esa novata sin futuro y fortuna, una terrible rabieta me había ganado, algo que se me consumía me está controlando nada me mantenía contento, solo imaginaba las mil maneras de asesinar a la francesa sin chiste, es cuando me di cuenta de que estaba loco de celos y que estaba prendado por el demonio Kuga.

─¿Por qué tan alegre?

Escupía con odio a Lucie, pero parecía ignorar mi aberración hacia ella.

─Tengo una cita con Saeko sama.

La muy idiota me contaba todo lo maravilloso que estaba pasando en su vida, ¡no soy tu amigo! Quería escupirle a la francesa idiota, sin embargo esa no era una estrategia inteligente, así que con todo el esfuerzo doy mi mejor sonrisa, para oír como logro "conquistarla" me explica con entusiasmo que dedico un año en ello.

─La llevaré a una cena de gala, le recrearé el escenario del libro favorito de Saeko sama, todos mis ahorros se fueron ahí, pero sé que vale la pena.

Mientras me extendía con emoción donde llevaría a mi Saeko, leía con rencor cada frase.

─¿Un restaurante con temática de Romeo y Julieta?

─Es lo más romántico, lo he preparado todo desde hace tiempo esperanzada que este día llegara yo seré Romeo y ella mi Julieta… Además quiero darle algo especial.

─Tu premio de novata es muy mal regalo─escupo con repudio─yo le daría una joya o un auto, ah, se me olvidaba que tú no puedes darle eso─le recuerdo su posición de bajo nivel, que no debió poner sus ojos en Saeko.

─Le daré algo más personal… Yo nunca me he entregado a nadie, ese será mi regalo.

Mi sangre hervía de celos que no podía controlar, tanto fue así que sin proponérmelo seguí a Saeko a esa velada dispuesto arruinarles esa noche.

─¿Tu qué haces aquí?─escupía Kuga con enojo enfundada en su vestido de época representando dignamente a Julieta, ya que lo menos deseaba era estar lidiando con el hijo mimado de la presidenta.

No le hice caso, además había ordenado a mis guardaespaldas si llegaba Lucie sacarla de inmediato de aquí, como supuse al pasar los minutos y las horas Saeko estaba muy enojada creyéndose plantada comenzó a beber mucho, hasta no reconocer en donde se encontraba, me propuse llevármela cuando una mano me detiene.

─¿Amor estas bien?... ─Expresa una voz profunda, la joven Lucie en su traje de Romeo con un antifaz que solo dejaba ver su boca y ojos, la hacían confundir bien con un apuesto buen mozo─Lo lamento por llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita, es que unos gamberros querían impedirme entrar, tuve que traer a mis amigos psicópatas para combatirlos… Pero ya estoy aquí.─emite una voz cansada, su traje de Romeo deshilachado por la pelea que tuvo que pasar, su labio roto por el golpe que recibió, no obstante la sonrisa reluciente no podía borrarla nadie.

No tenía previsto que Lucie podía volverse una desequilibrada con tal de hacer lo imposible de estar con Saeko, no pude hacer mucho ya que mi manipulación no hacia mella en mi subordinada que solo estaba hechizada por "Julieta" en ese instante y solo pude contemplar cómo se retiraban a pasar la noche juntas…

Pero bueno el destino jugo a mi favor por fin, después de que creí haber perdido de manera miserable, un as cayó bajo mi mano y lo utilice de la mejor manera.

─¿Te sientes mal?─le preguntaba a la que me destruyo el corazón sin saberlo, por haberse acostado con la insignificante de Lucie.

─No debí ingerir alcohol─se quejaba Saeko al tomar dos pastillas para la resaca─¿Qué hice?─preguntaba con duda y algo abochornada por amanecer sola en un hotel, sin saber cómo llego a ese lugar─es que cuando me sobrepaso pierdo la noción de la realidad y no recuerdo absolutamente nada ¿llego mi cita?─Kuga recordaba en leves partes a Jin en el restaurante.

─Claro que llego─le confirmo con astucia emocionado de poder manipular la situación a mi favor.

─¿En serio? ¿Cómo era? ¿Te dejo su número de teléfono? ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?─tira el vaso aun lado emocionada, ya que después de todo Saeko estaba terriblemente enamorada.

─Yo era tu cita, soy tu enamorado anónimo, recuérdalo…

 **Fin Flash back.**

─Vez esa es mi historia de amor─Emite satisfecho Jin─Aunque mi madre no le gustó nada mi relación y ya lo demás tú lo sabes cómo termino.─se encoje de hombros resignado.

─¡Eso para nada es una historia de amor!

"Yamada tira una silla destrozándola en la pared con disgusto y toma del cuello a Jin"

─Óyeme, Saeko no pudo caer en esa treta─Yamada aprieta el cuello del hombre rubio, por la conclusión de la historia.

─Moví mis hilos muy bien, orqueste todo para quedar como el enamorado anónimo de Saeko.─pronuncia apenas por el agarre tan fuerte en su contra.

─¿Pero y Lucie?

─Soy un manipulador de primera, con ese don de mi parte la quite del camino, enviándola al extranjero y se fue feliz con el collar de Saeko y una falsa promesa de esta.─explica en brevedad y de manera torpe su proceder.

─¡Usurpaste un amor que no te correspondía!

─¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo ame a Saeko como ninguna mujer.

─¿Amar tú? ¡Tú no sabes amar!

"Yamada no puede más escuchar tanta manipulación aventó el hombre a una esquina y a paso lento va a un extremo al toparse con un mueble se agacha y toma una pequeña caja de herramientas, cuando se gira una mirada afilada y oscura pega de lleno en Jin que este solo traga grueso y retrocede con temor hasta toparse con la pared sin salida alguna"

─Si sabes oraciones hazlas todas aquí, porque te puedo asegurar que hubieras preferido mil veces caer en manos de Takahashi que en las mías, ya que hoy me rogaras que te mate…

 **"Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad"**

—Abuela—le llamo con urgencia.

—Sí, sí, claro Natsuki.—Dice con indiferencia Lina y de nuevo vuelve a ver las pequeñas gemelas con orgullo, mientras acaricia con cariño las mejillas rosadas de sus bisnietas.

¿Ay, es en serio? ¿Cuánto duro mi reinado de ser su consentida? Antes hasta quería darme de comer en la boca y toda esas fanfarrias, me quejo internamente, sin embargo se me pasa el berrinche por ser desterrada y olvidada, al observar por quienes fue que perdí el trono, se me cae la baba de emoción igual que todos los presentes y cargo a Shizuka cayendo en el mismo hechizo de "apestosin", es que estoy segura que se echó un pum en mi presencia y no por degradar a mi hija, pero les juro que esto no huele a jardín de rosas, ya entiendo porque la güera casi se vomita cuando las cambiaba.

—¿Ya acabaste tan pronto?—Cuestiona Lina a Natsuki mientras le da una palmada en la espalda para que tomara aire ante el olor desprendido de su hija. Sin embargo levanta una ceja, al fin salir de su ensoñación con sus bisnietas para observar su reloj con preocupación notoria en su rostro y se le hacía demasiado rápido para lo que tenía que hacer en esa recamara.

—Mi hija no sabe hacerlo bien—Se espanta Saeko también secundando a Lina por el tiempo tomado en la consumación y ni siquiera escuchar un gemido.

—Demonios cachorra no sabía que tenías disfunción sexual—emite Nao con alarma, alargando la discusión sobre el asunto—Te dije que no usarlo conmigo cuando era debido tendría consecuencias terribles.

—Pobre de Nat—se lamenta Mai por oír la terrible enfermedad sexual de su hermanastra.

─¡Déjense de pendejadas!

Les reclamo terriblemente avergonzada por sus conclusiones de mi desempeño en la cama y al fin recuperar el aliento.

—Calma señorita no debe tener pena—Dice Takahashi tomando su hombro con mortificación—Puedo certificarme para poder tratar su problema, debemos saber cuál es el punto del mal, dígame ¿siente dolor al tener coito con Fujino?

Le lanzo un puñetazo al sádico mal pensado, mientras este me detiene con mucha facilidad y sigue con su análisis sarnoso.

—¡Soy muy apta para hacer el amor! ¡No me duele nada, mi capacidad es intachable!

Les grito con enojo, por esa bola de suposiciones mal infundadas.

—Lo que sucede—agacho la cabeza ya que esto es igual de vergonzoso que lo que están suponiendo.

—¡Si es incapacidad sexual!— Sigue alegando Nao con lo mismo.

—¡Que no es eso! —le recrimino a la araña con patas que no siga jodiéndome con mi desempeño.─Pero no me pienso acostar con Kiyohime así que vámonos.─agarro mis tiliches muy digna, rodeo a mis suegros drogados, que todavía seguían en la mona.

—Espérate ahí Natsuki de aquí no te vas hasta que te acuestes con Shizuru, no voy a dejar que te quiten la custodia de mis nietas—le ordena Saeko a proseguir con el plan.

─Ya veré como le hago, buscaré otra solución, pero yo no pienso meterle mano a la güera.─expreso con mi orgullo herido.

─Metete a esa recamara y desnúdate─le ordena Saeko.

─¡No quiero mamá!─me cruzo de brazos dignamente.

─¡Que te metas o te la parto Natsuki!─ruge Saeko.

─No y no, jamás le meteré de nuevo mi garrita a esa desconfiada.─le digo ya encaprichada con mi decisión, poniendo en riesgo mi vida por desobedecerla.

─Te contaré hasta tres, así que si no escucho un gemido de Fujino al terminar mi conteo… Ya sabes cómo te ira y sabes que no estoy jugando─le advierte con poderío.

─¡No lo haré!─cierro los ojos indiferentes, es más hasta me cruzo de brazos retándola.

─Uno.─comienza el conteo y hace estiramientos previos para la golpiza del año.

─¡Que no es no!─me tiro al piso para hacer mi cantaleta, ya que empezó con su conteo infernal.

─Dos─Sigue, pero ahora con un puño en las costillas ya que se le había acabo la paciencia con su tierna hija y se adelantó al tres.

—Es que —resolló apenas con el fregadazo que me propino mi santa madre y decido soltar mi rollo existencial antes que me mate a palazos por no quererme echar a Shizuru—¡Kiyohime no confia en mi! —les comunico mi grave problema─Y yo no voy a violar a nadie.

—No me extraña que no confien en ti, hasta a mi de das inseguridad—Dice Saeko con tranquilidad.

—Gracias por el apoyo─bufo molesta que mi mamá diga que tengo la culpa que no me respeten.

─Te enseñaré el arte de como un Kuga debe dar confianza en su pareja.

Mi madre me da una cara malévola y todo esto me da algo de pendiente porque mi abuelita del alma se apunta.

─¿Tu también? ─le digo con mucha desconfianza que mi abuela también me valla a tirar sus consejos, esto es el colmo que mi abuelita lo haga.

—No es sorprenderse que Lina también quiera ayudarte, cuando yo la conocí tu abuela era peor que el diablo—dice Saeko mirando a Lina con acusación.—Pero aquí lo que ocupamos es su astucia— termina tirándole la indirecta por lo que paso años atrás.

─¿Qué?

Mi mamá me da otro porrazo, para consiguiente sentarme en sus piernas como su niña pequeña y señala a mi abuela.

─Mira esa perversa persona, tienes que ser como ella esta noche, esa mirada azul fría que le vale una corneta lo que los demás piensen y no pedir permiso para tomar lo que desees, con nosotros aprenderas que la confianza debes darla con una sola mirada.

WTF, es lo que pienso en este instante, pero claro Saeko me da otro chingazo para que no pierda el enfoque.

—¡...! —Lina carraspea y no emite nada ante la afirmación de Saeko y prefiere mejor ayudar a su nieta lo antes posible con consejos infalibles.

Con eso mi mamá me aconseja. Nao junto a Takahashi se me acercan ágilmente y comienzan a recitar varias instrucciones, mientras me empieza arreglar mi aspecto y me tira el rollazo de la mirada Kuga intimida ¿en serio intimida?, mi abuela me indica de manera precisa como debo desenvolverme en mi manera de caminar y expresar para dejar sin habla a alguien, ¿a poco hasta un diálogo debía aprenderme?

—¿Qué demonios es eso gorilón?—le digo sacada de onda por el conjunto en mano.

—Tu ajuar para la luna de miel.—Sonríe con malicia.

—La ropa interior tiene que ser sexy con eso seducirás a la Kiyohime, primero debes tener confianza en ti misma antes de que trates de darla, cuando le veas la cara de lujuriosa de tu vieja debes ser dominante y no te dejes intimidar cachorra—Remata Nao con agitación…

 **"Entretanto esta una decidida Nina querer colarse cueste lo que cueste dentro del departamento de dudosa procedencia de Erstin, esa rubia que parecía la más deprimida en ese momento que solo bebía sin cesar ignorando las protestas de afuera. Las luces de neón de los hoteles que rodeaban al edificio comenzaron a parpadear para dar la sensación de más peligro y Fiorela no entiende la insistente desesperación de su líder en querer hacer semejante disparate en medio de esa noche fría"**

—Es una grosera no debería hacerle caso a sus ataques—protesta la italiana con desdén al recordar el trato tan poco amable de la ex asistente de Lina Searrs.

—Ella no es así Fiorela, solo se está comportando de esa manera ya que ella cree que la abandone de mala manera.

Me siento fatal con Erstin, sé que mi decisión aquella vez fue correcta, difícil, pero correcta al fin de cuentas, era la único que podía hacer para darle un poco de esperanza para sus sueños, mi padre aunque bueno conmigo siempre con los demás ha sido un pretencioso y clasista al extremo, nunca podía ver más allá de sus narices, yo solo deseaba poder ayudar a Erstin y si el precio era dejarla ir con todo el dolor de mi alma que eso conllevo lo realice.

No fue fácil el universo es testigo de mi sufrimiento, después de todo aun me sigue afectando su ausencia, no la había buscado ya que no me sentía capaz de verle de frente, mi relación con ella era como muda, lazos fuertes en nuestras niñeces que me unían aun pasado relacionado y no podría olvidarlo jamás.

—Ey, ¿qué haces?—le grita una mujer de mediana edad con una mirada desdeñosa que se detuvo en medio de su departamento al observar dos fulanas queriendo forzar la puerta de su reciente vecina, su vestimenta demasiado pegada y ligera para esa fría noche, hizo suponer a Fiorela que era una mujerzuela del lugar y más por notar a su acompañante un tipo barbudo que la seguía con mirada lasciva, haciendo caer más en pánico al darse cuenta que como había pensado era un sitio peligroso y sin moral según su opinión, haciendo cuestionarse a la italiana como podía sobrevivir ahí la grosera, pero quebrantable Erstin a su parecer.

—Venimos a visitar una amiga—Ahoga el sollozo Fiorela para no mostrar su evidente miedo ante esa situación que no está acostumbrada.—Pero ya nos vamos—Expresa rápidamente agarra la mano de Nina, dispuesta a salir disparada de ese horrendo lugar.

—No me iré sin llevarme a Erstin de aquí.

Digo determinada, el rostro de mi asistente pierde color segundo a segundo, la verdad lo lamentó por ella, sé que no debería estar arrastrando a la pobre de Fiorela en este lugar y menos al saber que es muy asustadiza, tendrá valentía en todo lo demás, pero en estos casos llega al pánico fácilmente, no obstante mi determinación va más allá de cualquier cosa.

─¡Nos quedamos!─reitero mi disposición.

—Pero mira que hermosas extranjeras y además sabe responder Rosalia—Conversa el hombre con la mujerzuela. Su mirada lasciva recorre con deseo a las dos jóvenes desvalidas y más estando en sus dominios—¿Cuánto me cobras por una noche?— ríe con sorna buscando en su cartera los billetes de mayor denominación, para dárselo a la joven de cabello cobaltina y poder divertirse esa noche como lo tenía contemplado, desde que salió de su casa dispuesto alejarse de su esposa quejumbrosa.

Le doy la vuelta a ese sujeto tratando de ignorar su "propuesta", no obstante siento que me toma del antebrazo y jalarme ante él.

—Señorita Wang— Grita con susto Fiorela por ver las intenciones del hombre, va a su ayuda dándole débiles golpes a la espalda para que soltase a Nina pero todo en vano.

—No se preocupen tengo para las dos.─dice el hombre.

El tipejo feo nos toma con fuerza para arrastrarnos adentro de ese cuarto, gritamos y pataleamos en vano al no poder evadir esta situación.

—¡Pedazo de estiércol, te están diciendo que no quieren ir!─una voz profunda como alcoholizada se lo ordena.

Veo salir al fin a Erstin de manera brutal de esas maneras que siempre la he conocido loca y sin miedo a nada, para soltarle dos marrazos al hombre en la espalda dejándolo adolorido y chillando aun lado de la mujerzuela que mira a Erstin con respeto.

—¿Algún problema Rosalí?— Vocifera la ebria de Erstin, pero con un tono demasiado grave que hace muchos años no levantaba la voz de esa manera, ya que se había propuesto ser elegante en todo desde que llego a la casa Searrs y no ser más una pordiosera con manías de carnicera humana, como fue descrita años atrás por Nina hiriéndola profundamente.

—Erstin — responde Rosalí con queja— de nuevo me dejaste sin cliente, que muchacha tan más temperamental, deberías de ser más amable con tus vecinos por tu culpa ya no pagaré mi renta este mes—Dice la mujer para azotar la puerta de su departamento furiosa.

—Ahora vete si no quieres que a ti también te agarre a batazos.─levanta con amenaza el arma de madera dispuesta a seguir con su repartición de golpes.

Erstin me amenaza con odio, no le tomo en cuenta a sus advertencias y solo corro abrazarla con afecto desmedido, claro no llegue ya que me tropecé con maestría cayendo arriba de ella para dejarla noqueada, parece que la ineptitud nunca dejara mi ser.

—Ya tiene neutralizada al pequeño demonio de Tazmania ahora vámonos.

Para las palabras de Fiorela era llevarnos de aquí a Erstin sin su consentimiento, no me lo pensé dos veces y me la llevo de este espantoso lugar dispuesta ayudarla en todo lo que pueda y sacarla de esa depresión que la invade...

 **En la medianoche..**.

Ara, estoy muy confundida con Natsuki, ¿se enojó conmigo? Niego con la cabeza, para no sentir ese sentimiento de aprensión, por notar su furia y escuchar renegar del amor aunque eso último me dolió mucho, sin embargo debo ser calculadora mis hijas están en juego y ella amenaza en quitármelas y no lo voy a permitir, aunque me deja dudosa la explicación de sus acciones casi me la creo su supuesta inocencia, pero eso debió ser una táctica sucia para poder manipularme y cayera ante esa pantalla de humo.

Me libre de los amarres después de horas sola y sin vigilancia es más que obvio que lo lograría, le hablare a la policía para denunciar esta atrocidad y demandarla ya como tengo costumbre en hacerlo, cuando oigo la puerta abrirse en ese momento tomo el aerosol pimienta dispuesta a rociarle lo que tiene de contenido a esa mentirosa manipuladora, sin embargo cuando veo a Natsuki en todo su esplendor la impresión de tal impacto se me cae al suelo mi única arma, suelto un jadeo sin querer y me recargo en la mesita de la cama con premura.

─Esto es trampa─le grito con todo mi ser.

─Todo se vale─lo expresa agudamente.

Me dejo muda con eso, pero la primordial razón, es que la noto tan preciosamente en un ajuar negro que la premiaría por su estupendo gusto, su maquillaje con ese toque tan natural que resaltan sus labios, que hacen querer besarlos por horas y horas, mi vista se desvía a ese escote tan pronunciado realzando su pecho tan exquisitamente, que hace mi corazón empiece a latir demasiado aprisa.

Giro mi rostro dispuesta a no caer en esa vileza, pero de reojo visualizo su andar como nunca antes, es decidido y seductor, pareciera que sus pasos son calculados y fieramente tentadores, haciéndome suspirar como una colegiala, no obstante trato de resistirme con todas mis fuerzas dispuesta a soltarle cachetadas, mordidas, patadas o lo que sea con tal de que no me toque.

─No.─ordena Natsuki.

Con esa simple silaba bajo mi mano como una idiota, ¿no sé por qué le hice caso? Pero esa manera tan elegante de mandarme hace el asunto muy difícil, una sonrisa natural sale de sus hermosas facciones como ninguna vez la había contemplado, Natsuki siempre tan rebelde quejumbrosa y observar que está utilizando su belleza física para algo, me deja temblando de emoción, siempre me había preguntado que pasaría si Nat utilizaría todo su potencial ¿qué sucedería? y verla en primera fila en esta nueva etapa es tan maravilloso.

Ese aire rebelde con misterio y madurez me deja muy desconcertada, sus manos tocan mi cintura de manera tan natural que me es imposible quejarme de ello, es gentil con sus movimientos tan suaves y relajados, su aliento choca contra mi cuello, su manera de tratarme es diferente no siento que tiemble de miedo al tocarme, no está el temor de equivocarse que se veía en sus ojos, muestran seguridad esos intensos jades, no pide permiso para tocarme ni siquiera intenta preguntar mi aprobación y me besa con gallardía, sensaciones agradables me llegan con eso, recuerdo nuestro encuentro, nada convencional y todo caótico que me es irracional pensar que eso haya sido planeado.

─¿Dime que te molesta Shizuru?─expresa profundamente.

Le iba a responder que nada, que absolutamente nada me dolía porque no me importaba lo que hiciese, que era igual que las otras mujeres que estuvieron a mis pies, que mi corazón era ambicioso y a larga las veía como estorbos, obstáculos que solo limitaban mi talento, eso quisiera decirle, pero la dolorosa verdad es que estos meses sin Nat es como si me ahogara, todos los días me costaba respirar al solo pensar que estaba con Erstin, aunque mi orgullo me detenía correr atrás de ella y recordarle que era mía eso sería humillarme, no obstante esa mirada autoritaria me está ganando.

─Me dolió tanto tu engaño como ninguna vez en mi vida, si hubiera sido otra persona no me importaría, ¡Pero fuiste tú! ¿sabes exactamente lo que representas en mi vida? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que siento por ti?

Tapo mi boca asustada por soltar mi verdadero sentir, esa mirada es mi perdición, quiero bajar la vista para salir de ese hechizo malintencionado, pero Natsuki toma mi mentón para que nuestras miradas queden conectadas.

─Tengo muy claro que me equivoque─sus ojos jades penetran sin piedad a Kiyohime─ pero tú también debes reconocer que te has equivocado mucho conmigo.

─¿En qué me he equivocado?─le respingo.

─No te has esforzado por confiar en mí.─destellan sus ojos jades al solo mencionarlo.

─Natsuki, confiar en alguien es simplemente una locura, si confió en ti, puedo perder a mis bocetos.─le expreso con sinceridad.

─No te preocupes te ayudaré a que cometas esa locura espontanea…

La irracionalidad me llena, me dejo llevar por esta seductora desconocida que a paso lento va quitando prenda por prenda del vestido de novia, sus ojos seguros de sí mismos me convencen que debo confiar.

Su cuerpo perfecto se coloca encima del mío, todo con la iniciativa totalmente suya, no lo puedo negar me enloquece hasta olvidar el punto importante de no consumar esta noche lo que mi cuerpo pide con ansiedad.

Después de todo enamorarse es un sentimiento que jamás tuve planeado, mi cuerpo se funde con demencia con el suyo dejando el orgullo atrás y comenzar la pasión desmedida... Ara, quizás dejar la soltería no sea tan malo…


	32. Chapter 32

Oh, he vuelto entre los muertos vivientes XD, ya se que algunos de sus review me dijeron que me desapereci por dos meses y yo me puse hacer calculos y son tres jaja y es cierto desde año nuevo no subo nada 0.0, es que estoy super estresada de tanto estres que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me subi el bus me habia pasado como media hora de mi casa y yo seguia en mi luna, pensando como puedo soportar tanto a mi jefe 0.o. Pero bueno mirando el lado positivo de las cosas es que ahhhh no hay nada positivo lo ¡Odio! ok ya saque mi frustraccion jaja.

Volviendo a mi lado amable X) eh Vuelto muajaja, dije es hora de ponerme alegre y dejar esas tonterias aun lado y ponerme a escribir que es lo que me gusta, pero hoy si les quedo a deber escribirles a cada uno de sus review, porque ando cuidando a mi mamita chula que la tengo enferma y ya saben se chiquean cuando saben que les daras toda la atencion que les pidas XD. muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los saludos y preocupacion que muestran por mi, los valoro mucho, ya se que quieren todos candela entre Nat y Shiz jaja que mentes tan perver tienen 0.o pero como Nat y shiz son demasiado conservadoras y dicen que lo hacen como las abejitas jaja...

Bueno sin mas que agregar me despido. Un saludo y un abrazo fuerte, hasta luego jovenes :)...

* * *

 **Capitulo 32.**

¿Quién es la temible Kiyohime? Sencillo fue el nombre que le pusieron mis subalternos a mi ser malévolo que disfrutaba morbosamente de actos que pueden causar mal a otros. Retumba en mis memorias como se desarrolló esa sombra de mi ser, mi mascara, mi protectora para no caer ante nadie, que se fue forjando desde el rechazo de mi familia por mis preferencias y claro por su nulo apoyo en la profesión que yo deseaba ejercer, ya que para mi madre era una aberración dedicarse a dibujar cosas sin importancia y no apreciaba que más que un dibujo o bosquejo esto para mí representaba una obra de arte algo que me llenaba que me hacía emocionar y como tal se necesitaba toda mi dedicación y el respeto que se merecía, no obstante eso no convencía para nada a mi progenitora y no se cansaba de reprocharme esos dos errores garrafales que cometía, hacia mella su irracionalidad después de todo era mi madre y estaba en mi época más vulnerable mi adolescencia, quisiera o no importaban sus palabras, pero no quería ser parte de ese juego no deseaba ser una mediocre ni mucho menos anhelaba que por su voluntad perdiese mi sueño de ser una gran diseñadora, así que debía formar una coraza porque en algo debía sostener mi debilidad emocional y ese fue ese ser invisible mi acompañante silencioso, no quería sufrir de nuevo era mi miedo más terrible y con su ayuda logre bloquear un posible daño, ese ente malicioso que poseía y que tomo su verdadero potencial en conocer a Jin, con el alentando lo peor cada día, al lado de ese manipulador Kiyohime se fortaleció como una devoradora de almas, se adueñó de mi voluntad y deje que su manera frívola y sin sentimientos se adueñasen con tal de conseguir mis objetivos, ella no tenía misericordia ni sentimientos con tal de lograr lo que desease, solo aspiraba la perfección no existían amigos ni amor esas cosas no servían para mis sueños, solo debía seguir su instinto ambicioso y todo saldría bien bajo su resguardo.

Kiyohime no respetaba disfrutaba ser desdeñosa, no toleraba errores, ni incompetentes, era todo o nada, no quería las cosas a medias, su visión era recta no ocupaba familia ni pareja según su normativa ese camino debía seguir siempre y yo me comprometía continuar su simple regla para no ser dañada emocionalmente.

Dure de ese modo un largo y monótono tiempo sin cambio aparente, segura en la coraza de metal que me resguardaba infaliblemente. Pero, ese pero, esa excepción de la regla fue Natsuki la contradicción de mi existencia y la que hizo que mi mundo temblase, esa que por destino se convirtió en la madre de mis bocetos, bueno más bien por culpa de Saya enlazo nuestro camino, de manera que nunca podríamos deslindarnos por el lazo de nuestra descendencia que ahora nos une.

Pero debo admitir y ser sincera conmigo misma que aun antes de saber que tendría a sus hijas me llamo la atención esa pose y estatura que poseía, su olor tan fresco que desprende por cada poro de su piel de plena juventud que ostenta, su mirada desafiante hacia mi voluntad me ocasionaba un reto inigualable, de inmediato Kiyohime detecto peligro por la atracción natural que surgió en ese instante ese lado depredador y posesivo se sentía atraído de manera siniestra por esa grosera, sin embargo no dejo florecer por instinto de conservación concluyo que tenía que guardar bajo llave esa atracción seductora, ya que para mi lado siniestro solo podía ser cazado por alguien que este a su altura y no existía semejante persona para grandiosa proeza, como tal puso su barrera para olvidar esa impresión, en ese momento no me fije el impacto tan profundo que había ocasionado por estar más al pendiente de la presidencia que según yo y mis ingenuos pensamientos eran lo único que valía la pena y que era lo único que yo anhelaba, sin embargo aunque uno no se dé cuenta de su propia realidad, aunque no tengas idea de lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor, "estás marcada" y Kiyohime lo supo que fui marcada de manera incorpórea, que solo faltaba un pequeño detonante para que todo explote y corra el engranaje para que los acontecimientos se ajusten.

De esa manera ocurrió conmigo, Natsuki entro en mi vida de manera tan brusca que sin dar oportunidad a mi entidad "malvada" reaccionar y darse cuenta que ya me había acostumbrado a sus tonterías que llegaban hacer al extremo con su mente tan versátil y sus maneras en meterse en problemas de la nada, ya que para que negarlo me hacía mucha gracia, pero Kiyohime era más prevenida siempre al acecho y a la desconfianza que Natsuki pudiera tener un desborde de autoridad, ese lado oscuro mío no deseaba ser dominada ni mucho menos sometida como alguna vez lo fue con Anko y para finalizar ser dañada irremediablemente, se sentía autosuficiente que no ocupaba a nadie en el mundo, que sería humillante admitir que necesitaba el afecto y amor de una persona, ese ser orgulloso y prepotente jamás dejaría que algo así ocurriese, metiendo cizaña, obstáculo sobre obstáculo con tal de no cederle terreno a ese remolino.

No obstante, Kiyohime nunca llego a calcular la personalidad tan abrazadora que podía poseer Kuga, siempre la menosprecio, no le daba mucho crédito ni mucho menos le dio su confianza a su presencia solo considerándola la "madre de sus hijas" el estorbo que no dejaba cumplir su objetivo, ahora que la ve y escucha enfrente, ese gruñido estruendoso es otro nivel que no conocía en la inocente Natsuki, porque ante sus ojos aun miraba demasiada inocencia y pureza en esas orbes esmeraldas que a veces sentía que era una serpiente devorando a un pequeño ratón, la pelea interna con ese ser oscuro me preocupaba mucho, porque esta me cuestionaba sobre el futuro de esa convivencia, me cuestionaba en las noches de soledad si hacia bien en relacionarme con alguien menor que yo, que si debía trazar una línea y solo dejar a Natsuki ser la madre de mis hijas sin dar un paso a una relación formal que era mucho más compleja, no obstante cuando supe de su engaño Kiyohime tomo la decisión por mí de nuevo sin meditarlo mucho se deshizo del "inconveniente", su disposición fue simple y tajante ella nos había traicionado no tenía que sobrellevar un noviazgo tan desigual o bueno eso trato de hacerme creer, ya que en la práctica es más difícil que la teoría, me dolía el corazón tenerla lejos, mis celos aumentaron descabelladamente, esto era peor que mis dudas existenciales ni la voz de enojo del orgullo herido podía hacer frente a mis sentimientos y Natsuki con su cuestionamientos con autoridad no pude ocultarle mis emociones, hice aun lado a Kiyohime no me importaba ser lastimada, no necesitaba mi mascara de fortaleza, necesitaba ser vista, ser expuesta que viera mi faceta vulnerable, necesitaba que supiera que después de muchos años alguien había quebrantado mi coraza y no sabía cómo sobrellevar ese caos en mi interior, la razón no podía manejar la situación y eso me asustaba mucho, el mismo susto que sentí al enterarme que sería madre lo estaba experimentando ahora.

Y por consiguiente ahora estoy aquí a sus pies sin poder creerlo, sus ojos de color similar a una gema preciosa e intensos me desvisten totalmente haciendo tener un poco de pudor, ya que sin desearlo mis mejillas se tornan rojizas, su roce de sus labios en mi piel buscando astutamente y deliberadamente la abertura del vestido por su gran escote me hace estremecer.

Mi piel aterciopelada y fina comenzaba a ser mella ante tales besos fogosos, ya formándose marcas y huellas de sus roces nada pudorosos.

—¿Eres tú en verdad?

Le digo ya en jadeo por esta situación, ¿es esa mi Natsuki en esa silueta sexy vestida solamente en un ajuar exquisito? Sus movimientos seguros hacen lo impensable, me avienta a la cama y yo simplemente no digo nada, ¿cómo es posible eso? Por menos que esto yo podría sacar los ojos, sin embargo estoy ahí callada totalmente hipnotizada y solo observo como esa fiera apoya su rodilla en la cama y en la comisura de sus labios se forma una sonrisa enérgica, ¿ella puede sonreír de esa manera descarada? Aun confusa e hipnotizada, Natsuki sin mucho preámbulo rasga mi vestido sin contemplación, escucho el delicioso sonido de esa tela fina ser destrozada, sus manos arrugan el material importado de Milán y lo hace pedazos al terminar su obra satisfecha y febril, ya que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente delicadamente, enseguida sin preguntar siquiera o ver mi expresión de mi rostro estupefacto, solo se acuesta sobre mí haciendo que la cama se hunda por nuestro peso.

—¡Kiyohime!

Se me eriza la piel al oírla nombrar, Natsuki comienza a respirar más fuerte como una completa bestia queriendo devorar a su plato principal y ese soy yo sin ninguna duda, es cuando comprendo perfectamente que sabe lo que quiere y adonde quiere llegar, ella quiere todo de mí, ha descubierto mi mascara y también desea a mi ser desalmado, ¿pero cómo es eso posible? Todos odian esa faceta mía, nadie la ama, todos la rechazan por ser cruel e inhumana ¿pero porque la invoca Natsuki?

Se inclina hacia mí y sin pedir permiso agarra mi pecho con una de sus manos sedosas pero fuertes, sigue sosteniendo mis senos desnudos Incluso llegó a cogerlos entre sus labios y a succionar los pezones lo que tuvo como efecto inmediato el que enderezasen y se endureciese, los latidos de mi corazón eran escandalosos, aun con mi aturdimiento Natsuki no perdió tiempo, con la otra mano va descendiendo lentamente por mi muslo y vientre, recordado que estoy desnuda completamente y ni siquiera va a batallar en hacer lo que desea.

Como un destello el miedo me invade por ser lastimada y sentir que podía ser utilizada por un Searrs de manera astuta, de inmediato la coraza de mi corazón se interpone y la imponente Kiyohime hace acto de presencia, sus ojos destellan hostilidad contra esa mentirosa y no se deja someter por nadie y como tal acto cierro mis piernas fuertes para no ser profanada de ninguna manera por esta bestia, mi ser malvado se apodera de mí.

—Me proclamaste Natsuki aquí estoy. No eres lo suficiente mujer para mí.

Suelto de manera soberbia, su presencia no es amistosa el enojo la domina y su voluntad dicta detener esto con todas sus fuerzas, la conozco despotricara cualquier improperio o insulto con tal de salirse con la suya y para rematar su acto vil entierra sus uñas en su espalda para que deje de tocarla.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?—Ronronea con sensualidad la joven de ojos jades, envuelta en sudor y ahora con gotas de sangre en su espalda.—Estas son caricias para mí.

—¡Ara, te atreves a retarme!—suelto con veneno y mis pupilas se dilatan para formar más hostilidad, que sin duda alguna de esta manera eh hecho llorar a muchos, aunque mi cliente numero era Takeda ese por todo lloraba.

—Siempre te retare.—sonríe de manera encantadora como le había aconsejado Lina hacer, y además que la mirada fiera de la peli ocre nunca la afectaba, tenía inmunidad gracias al carácter aguerrido de Saeko.

—No seré tu mujer esta noche, aunque me estés sonriendo de esa manera atrapante.—le exclamo con ira.

—Lo serás.—afirma de manera descarada su triunfo con antelación.

Kiyohime se enfurece como ninguna otra vez y suelta un puñetazo en el rostro de Natsuki, pero es imposible detener ese remolino de fuego en ese pequeño espacio, ya que Kuga masculla fuertemente para luego con su mano abrir mis muslos fácilmente y penetrar con fuerza haciendo que mi tonta resistencia caiga en segundos.

—Te dije que serias mi mujer.

Con esa expresión de victoria, ni siquiera Kiyohime pudo aquí ganar, porque sin lugar a dudas hasta mí Kiyohime ha sido seducida por esta Natsuki, ya que esta excitada mi parte indomable, esa parte de mi lado no tan cordial o mi lado menos apreciable está enamorada de su bestia y eso le hace más fácil acceder a mí, sin notarlo he abierto mis muslos incitándola a que me dé su bestialidad que Kiyohime se ha rendido por completo por esta noche sus dedos se profundizan y me abren como si fuera una flor, ha encontrado el punto rápidamente y me doblo de pasión, ahora le dejo saber a Natsuki que debajo de mi orgullo, arrogancia y mi enojo, Kiyohime está dispuesta amar y entregarse sin miramientos, que no le importa ser sometida y ser vista frágil en medio de las sabanas si le muestra ese lado dominante.

Hunde su dedo deslizándolo como si nada en mi inigualable humedad, me penetra, me sondea cada rincón, doy alaridos de placer al sentirla con más fuerza, intento contener mis gritos vergonzosos pero mi voluntad esta fuera de mi cuerpo escucho otro gruñido de satisfacción de Natsuki lo está disfrutando demasiado, la bravura de Kiyohime emerge con intensidad le muerdo el labio por andar de presumida, mis ojos carmesí la retan al ver un hilo de sangre en su labio por mi acción, sus ojos jades me observan satisfactoriamente y con su dedo índice limpia la sangre de manera sensual, ese gesto me prendió mucho haciendo fueran el doble de lujurioso nuestro encuentro, su cuerpo me somete de inmediato.

—Eres mi esposa Shizuru al igual que Kiyohime—musita con un tono bajo la Kuga menor.

Me quemo por sus besos y me ahogo por el orgasmo de sus caricias y me dejo hacer sin ninguna atadura de por medio me entrego totalmente en esencia…

En la mañana abro mis ojos pesadamente observo mi cuerpo lleno de marcas es la primera vez que alguien me marca y vive para contarlo y al girarme noto a mi flagrante agresora dormida totalmente, hasta su ronquido sonoro lo puedo sentir en mi oreja, la razón su peso aún sigue sobre mi cuerpo.

—Ara que descaro.

Deslizo mi mano sobre mi cabellera peli ocre y trato de darle forma, mientras medito que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, Kiyohime la acepto como su pareja y sería demasiado complicado sacar a Natsuki de mi vida sin su ayuda, pero mi concentración no dura mucho, ya que mi madre entra de manera furiosa a la habitación, sus ojos casi me fulminan al verme desnuda, la expresión inigualable de alguien tan religiosa como ella no podía hacer otra que repulsión, que para mí fortuna mi lado malévolo domina el momento para que no duele nada su intolerancia.

—¡Deberías comportarte!—Increpa Anko Fujino rencorosamente.

—Ara, la que debería comportarse eres tu madre—le tacho de inmediato su falta de sensatez y su indudable intransigencia que la caracteriza y nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad de querer dominarme, aunque claro eso dejo de ser efectivo desde el nacimiento de Kiyohime.

—Qué ejemplo le darás a mis nietas si andas de desviada y acostándote con esa sucia.—inquiere de manera odiosa.

Ya se me había olvidado que mi madre es demasiado insufrible con mis preferencias, suspiro con arrogancia y para rematarla beso los labios perfectos de mi acompañante.

—Natsuki es la madre de tus nietas aunque no te guste, así que deberías llevarte bien con ella.—le informo para que no se le olvide.

—¡Jamás es más no la quiero cerca de mí!—dice con histeria.

Anko solo arrugo la nariz de disgusto tiro uno que otro insulto, antes de azotar la puerta e irse colérica, bueno parece ser que no lo tomo tan mal, pero un sonido extraño hace que me gire a mi izquierda y hace que me sorprenda que alguien este colgado de una cuerda en el balcón con una cámara profesional de video en manos.

—Perdón Fujino sama, no quería impresionarla es que se me trabo esta cosa—Takahashi saluda de manera casual aunque estuviera suspendido en el aire y al terminar vuelve como todo un profesional aporreando la cámara por no querer seguir grabando—tan bien que estaba saliendo todo el video, bueno tendré que conformarme con fotos—saca su cámara de fotografía y sigue con su labor de registral el día a día de la heredera Searrs.

Remuevo a Natsuki de inmediato para que saque este impertinente de mi presencia, porque si lo hago yo lo mato.

—No se enoje Fujino sama le hare una edición magnifica de su noche de bodas.—Da pulgar arriba el escolta de los Searrs.

Tiro a Natsuki de la cama que era la única manera de despertarla y esta me da una mirada adormilada.

—¿Tienes hambre?—bosteza Natsuki pesadamente, mientras lentamente comienza a vestirse para escuchar el menú que iba a desear Shizuru en su luna de miel—¿quieres un waffle en forma de corazón?—emite tiernamente.

—No tengo hambre—le digo exasperada, porque en lo único que piensa es en comida.

—¿A no?—le dice rascándose la cabeza perezosamente, tratando de asimilar que podía necesitar en ese momento.

Señalo de mala gana al vecino que sigue grabando de manera campante nuestra interacción.

—Ay ese es Hachi no le hagas caso siempre hace lo mismo—Natsuki lo saluda como si nada y le da un beso a Shizuru para que se tranquilice.

—¿Quién?—Le digo con una vena ya en mi frente.

—El chango chismoso de la abuela, no te preocupes ya nos ha visto un montón de veces haciéndolo.—lo dice monótonamente.

—¡Qué!—Doy un grito en el cielo con semejante información.

—Si hasta nos grabó esa vez cuando tú me hiciste eso en la cocina—expresa avergonzada que duro dos días sin poder caminar bien por las ideas de Shizuru.

—¿Quién le dio el permiso para semejante atrevimiento?

—Fue Lina, bueno ya sabes mi abuela, la jefa de jefas esa que le querías tumbar el puesto—le tira pistas.

—¡Ya sé quién es tu abuela!—le respondo fuera de mis cabales, ni modo que se me olvide que por eso nos peleamos.

—Entonces para que preguntas—se encoje de hombros.

—Perdónela Fujino sama es muy despistada no entiende el punto de su enfado—emite Takahashi afuera en el balcón.

—¿Eh?… ¿cuál punto?—cuestiona Natsuki desubicada.

—El punto que te voy a matar por dejar que otro nos grabara en nuestra intimidad.—le digo con enojo.

—Fujino—emite calmadamente Lina al entrar a la recamara junto con Saeko, Mei, Nao y Mai con las dos recién nacidas en los portabebés.

Ara, cada minuto me exaspero y más cuando la falsa nieta de Lina se sienta a mi lado y me susurra un perdón, me le quedo viendo raramente por esa confianza y por el "perdón" de la nada, sonó como la disculpa falsa de Natsuki cuando destrozo mis diseños exclusivos.

—¿De qué me pides perdón?—le digo con desconfianza y dándole un manotazo por el abrazo que me daba.

—Déjame te ilumino tu memoria, yo vestida de enfermera en el consultorio de Saya y ofreciéndote un té—Lo dice de manera casual.

—¡Tú!

La acuso al recordarla al fin, como diablos no me acorde de la cómplice de Saya la tomo del cuello airadamente.

—¡Exvirginal ayúdame!—Exclama Nao en auxilio mientras sentía los nudillos de Shizuru en su cuello.

—Güera no te enojes tanto con la araña, ella salvo a nuestras cachorras trayendo a Saya… Además ya me la madree por eso—le explica con calma que le había puesto una paliza marca Kuga.

—Si no seas gacha Kiyohime uno comete errorcitos—se ríe Nao, aunque sienta que la matan sigue igual de sinvergüenza.

La suelto confundida y siento ahora el abrazo de Lina Searrs mi rostro se desencajó en segundos volviendo la paranoia.

—No cederé a ningún chantaje de un Searrs, mis bocetos son míos y de nadie más.—le amenazo desde ahora que si quiere guerra la tendrá, pero nadie me quitara a mis hijas.

—Oye yo también ayude en hacerlas—se escucha la queja de Natsuki en el fondo.

—Calma Fujino no soy tu enemiga, además debes regresar pronto a la empresa para que tomes tu lugar como presidenta del consorcio, tu desempeño ha sido agrado de todos los socios y es unánime la decisión de tu inigualable talento.—Comunica Lina dándole una palmada en la espalda con aprecio.

¿Calma? Me lo dice la dama de hierro e intransigente madre de Jin, que ha destruido a diseñadores solo por capricho ¿me pide calma? Y como quieren que tenga tranquilidad cuando la furia de Saeko arremete contra Nao haciéndole una llave de manera cruel por ser la causante de hacerla abuela tan joven. Pero lo que más me impacto dijo que yo era la ¡presidenta!

—¡Ara, ara, que demonios significa esto!

Les grito exasperada por tantas personas en esta habitación y todas ellas tratando de según sosegar mi ser malvado y darle sentido a sus actos.

—Debes acostumbrarte después de todo esta es tu nueva familia y la abuela dice que tú eres la mejor para manejar nuestros bienes.—dice Natsuki en medio de la pelea campal con su madre, para tratar de salvar el pellejo de su amiga.

¿Mi nueva familia? ¡Este desastre es mi familia! Ara no creo poder acostumbrarme a tanto maniático en mi vida, ni siquiera Kiyohime podría...

 **Dos días después…**

—¡Al fin todo a la normalidad!

Me regodeo como un perrito en el sofá y Natsuki me ve raro.

—Araña, no sabía que te agradaba tanto el departamento de la güera.—le dice en tono juguetón, mientras se sienta a su lado.

—¡Me fascina!

Le comunico mi emoción de volver, ya que estar con sus suegritos fue la experiencia más horrenda que he tenido que pasar, mmm aunque solo estuve con ellos cinco minutos fueron los más infernales de mi existencia y más por doña Fujino sádica loca que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, disque me miraba demasiado mañosa para estar cerca de sus nietas, mírala nada mas como me cataloga esa cosa andante, pero me vale cacahuate y para dar autenticidad de mi autoridad, Natsuki le dijo con todas sus letras que yo era más confiable que ella, si mi cachorra es la mejor hermana que nunca tendré, me defendió a su manera bestia, aunque hay que decir, que no le hubiera sido nada mal con darle la razón a doña urraca, con eso de que es madre de su Shizuru es como amable cederle algo a la familia política, pero qué diablos hablamos de la idiota de Kuga esa no sabe nada de eso.

Cargo a una gemela y le doy de su biberón mientras juego con ella a los gestos de una Yuuki, ni modo soy la cuidadora número uno, ya que su madre terrorífica está dándose una mano de gato, digo está arreglándose antes de ir a ejercer su rol de ama y señora de las empresas Searrs oficialmente, así que ya sabrán esto tira para largo.

—Yo soy Godzila.

Le contoneo con emoción por poder tener a las gemelas ahora sin restricción alguna, estas bebés están chulas como sus madres con sus ojos grandotes y su piel blanquecina, las pestañas largas como la Shizuru, sin embargo aun con su hermosura resplandeciente no reconozco quien es quien, las dos vestidas iguales para tortura de mis neuronas.

—¿Bestia quien es mi Natsumi?—ya le pregunto dándome por vencida en no poder reconocerla, las ojeo mil veces y son como una gota de agua, solo sus bestiales madres sabrían diferenciarlas.

—La que tiene la boina de tejido gray con rosa es Shizuka y la que tiene la boina de bordado es Natsumi—contesta Nat.

—¿Eh?

Con esa respuesta sarnosa no me saca de dudas para nada, yo las veo igual y la bestia se da cuenta de mi desconcierto y me señala que la que estoy cargando ahora mismo es Shizuka, demonios como puede distinguir un bordado y un tejido si para mi es la misma garra, Saeko se impresionaría igual que yo por la digievolucion de su engendro, claro si estuviera aquí, sin embargo como trae unas broncotas con mi suegra por culpa de una francesa acosadora, se puso a dedicarle atención a Mei antes que le salga lo demonio por la deliciosa Lucie, que si sigue todo este rollo de perseguidora hasta dos esposas viene teniendo la señora Kuga.

—Cachorra junior soy tu niñera la araña.

Le digo mientras la meso de un lado a otro.

—¡Nao!—regaña la joven de mirada jade mientras toma a la bebé en su regazo—Así no lo hagas eso no le gusta, hazlo así.—la gira con más velocidad.

—Que bárbara Nat, ya está sonriendo tu si sabes.

Tomo a Natsumi y hago lo mismo para éxtasis de Nat que me sigue el ritmo con nuestros juegos salvajes, mientras le enseñamos las emociones fuertes a las gemelas, suena mi celular.

—Aquí la araña súper buena onda, ¿allá quién?—contesto diligentemente ósea con la cabeza recargada al celular y en mis brazos agitando a la niña como si fuera mi Martini.

—¡Sempai!—grita estrepitosa una voz masculina, escuchándose el pánico en ella.

Este baboso de Tomoya me acaba de romper el tímpano, le aviento el teléfono a la cachorra que esta con sus reflejos bestiales lo toma en el aire.

—¿Qué sucede Tamoya?—Dice Natsuki mientras escucha los sucesos escandalosos de su compañero de clases y al terminar la conversación, se sienta en el sofá con el alma casi saliéndosele del cuerpo.

Mi exvirginal me está asustando le aviento un cojín para que despabile y me diga que mugres le sucede.

—¡Nos quieren reprobar araña!

—¿Qué?

¿Por qué forma la oración de "nos"? yo he ido muy bien en mis clases no me he saltado ninguna asignatura, no soy un genio como la bestia de Kuga para darme esos lujos, como que me quieren reprobar.

—¿Por qué yo? Dirás tu solo reprobaras.—le tiro el problema en segundos.

—Porque estas en mi equipo araña y se reprogramo las exposiciones, te dije que no debíamos confiarnos por ese maestro que se le miraba que les gusta hacer las cosas por sorpresa—entrecierra los ojos y le marca lo obvio— y no hemos hecho nada del proyecto del vehículo ecológico donde la prueba era mezclar agua y CO2 y hoy tenemos la exposición en la tarde.

—Maldita sea yo no voy a reprobar nada, dejaste avanzado la mitad de ese proyecto y yo lo continúe sola en estos meses, no más ocupo tu genialidad para corregir mis datos, así que mueve tu sucio trasero y terminemos el plan de una vez.—Tomo mi mochila que por fortuna cargo desde que empezó el proyecto y se la aviento a Nat, para poder empezar nuestra labor.—Dile a tu vieja que cuide a sus hijas.

—Araña, no podemos hacerle esa agachada a Shizuru y lo sabes, es su día especial ese que ha esperado toda su vida, se lo debemos a la güera.—pone su mirada de cachorro desvalido.

Esta exvirginal sabe dónde darme, la culpa me invade solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerme suspirar y cambiar la táctica.

—Al demonio haremos las dos cosas—le digo con decisión—es más usaremos el taller de Kiyohime que tiene aquí para hacer la maqueta y planos.

Arrastro a esta mensa de Nat a la habitación exclusiva de la Kiyohime y completar la exposición, cada una tiene designada a una bebé y un labor en específico, para avanzar más rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder esto debe ser de manera veloz, yo haré los últimos cálculos.

Pasan los minutos y la pizarra que le robe a la vieja de Nat ya no da para más, ya no tengo espacio para seguir poniendo las ecuaciones, se nota a leguas que esta cosa no es para un ingeniero y es más para una diseñadora de trapos, suspiro ahogadamente.

—Araña no te distraigas, la ley de newton estás aplicando mal—dice la joven de ojos esmeralda al mirar de reojo el trabajo de Nao.

Mascullo un insulto para no patearle el trasero al cerebrito, me pongo a revisar las formulas y tardo minutos en descubrir mi error, quiero borrar el mal cálculo pero no encuentro el borrador y como estoy apurada y harta de esto, tomo a la pequeña Shizuka y la utilizo de borrador, esta se ríe inocentemente por andarla barriendo en la pizarra, claro hasta que la mareo y me vomita el pantalón.

—¡Iuk!—arrugo la nariz de asco, mientras agarro una garra muy suavecita de aquí y me limpio enseguida—Que mala copiloto tengo.

Le digo resignada al notar que no aguanta nada la batidera, pero aun así vuelvo con mis cálculos, veo a Natsuki que también utiliza a Natsumi, pero ella lo hace más profesional, la usa como pisapapeles, es que tiene un relajo en los planos y cuando termina uno lo coloca en los pequeños pies de la bebé, así de ese modo con la ayuda de las gemelas avanzamos a paso acelerado, eso sí oleré a leche rancia todo el día por patrocinio de Shizuka.

" **Pasan las horas y Shizuru termina su arreglo personal y su discurso, sale de su habitación vestida con un fino vestido negro con beige, tacones cerrados y un maquillaje luminoso digno de una ejecutiva de primera línea, la mujer peli ocre se contonea por su departamento buscando a sus hijas y esposa, pero no las visualiza en la sala, sin embargo escucha un leve murmullo en su taller creativo y a paso calmo camina a esa dirección"**

—¿Cómo te está yendo con las gemelas?—Pregunto mientras bajo la vista y checando la hora en el reloj—Necesitamos marcharnos ya, en dos horas se hará mi presentación.—le comunico a Natsuki.

Este día me había levantado súper temprano y gracias Haruka y Yukino me hicieron el día más fácil en venir y ayudarme a vestir a mis bocetos, aunque ellas se tuvieron que marchar después de eso por sus obligaciones en su casa, Natsuki y Nao se ofrecieron en cuidar a las niñas mientras yo concluía con mi arreglo y mi revisión de mi discurso, sin embargo quedo muda totalmente al levantar mi rostro y mirar de lleno la escena de mi hija Shizuka totalmente sucia y Natsumi rodeada de papeles que apenas la podía distinguir—¡Ara, ara, pero que les hiciste a nuestros bocetos!

Le digo totalmente fuera de mí, por semejante impresión de desorden en el taller, aquí parece que hubiera pasado un tornado devastador y Nao usando una prenda prada como pañuelo me saca de quicio.

—¡Ups! Nos cayó la migra Nat.—expresa con espanto Nao al observar los ojos carmesí furiosos en su contra.

—Déjame te explico güera—ríe nerviosa Natsuki, mientras trata de limpiar un poco a las gemelas, no lográndolo nada.

—No seas cobarde Nat, dile a tu vieja que si no expones tu proyecto perderás un año de la universidad... Y claro arrastrando a la desvalida de tu amiga—dice Nao el problema de inmediato, ya que no tenían tiempo que perder.

—Ara.

—Mira güera ve a la empresa, yo me encargo de todo esto—sigue Natsuki tratando de limpiar el desorden y le hace un saludo de adiós.

—Ara.

—Sí, Kiyohime usted vaya por su empresa y nosotras después le dejaremos su departamento como estaba, le doy mi palabra de araña.—tratando de minimizar el desastre.

—Ara, ara.

—¿Pues qué mugre significa ese "ara" Natsuki?

—Significa que estamos en problemas babosa.—expresa con una gota de sudor de espanto.

"Shizuru va a paso decidido y Natsuki solo suspira resignada por la cantaleta que le van a tirar en ese momento, sin embargo no sucede nada de eso, la peli ocre solo se pone en el medio de las dos jóvenes y toma a las gemelas en sus brazos"

—Terminen su labor rápido—le dice en voz firme—espero un esfuerzo digno de un Kuga y nos haga sentir orgullosas de ti, porque tu familia estará en primera fila apoyándote.

—Hoy es tu presentación como la jefa—dice Natsuki consternada por lo que escucha de su esposa.

Beso los labios de mi bestia ya que Kiyohime también apoyo mis palabras, nuestra prioridad es nuestra familia, es hora de que también valore su carrera y su pasión, una vez se la destruí por mi prepotencia jamás lo volveré hacer, la empresa puede esperar así que si quieren que yo sea la presidenta deben aceptarme con todo y lo que eso implica, aviento el panfleto donde venía mi discurso sin ningún remordimiento y ahora espero con ansias observar lo que puede hacer Natsuki en su presentación.


	33. Chapter 33

Uy, ya con este capitulo mi conciencia puede estar algo tranquila, dirán te tardaste otros tres meses 0.0, pero ey les subí un capitulo de mis otras historias y ademas festeje mi cumpleaños, ya saben otro año mas de vida con achaques, celos y todo XD y luego debíamos ver la película de Fairy tail (Aline lo siento porque no viste la película que buenas compañeras de trabajos tienes jaja) Rogue ¿mas larga la noche de bodas? XD. PubliAndes recordare ese detalle gracias por hacérmelo saber :D, Chat'de'Lune Takahashi esta comiendo palomitas conmigo para que lo quieres mandar hacer semejante atrocidad al pobre de jin jaja.

Espero les agrade este capitulo, les mando un saludo y un abrazo a todos ustedes, ya saben como soy de tardona jiji, pero aun así siempre ando por aquí, mas vale tarde que nunca :D. hasta luego disfruten lo que queda de este lindo domingo, mientras yo sigo pensando como ser mas sensible con mi wife (nota no soy muy afín a ello jaja).

* * *

 **Capitulo 33.**

—¡Sempai!—Aúlla de felicidad Tomoya, un joven de complexión robusta y cabellos totalmente parados de punta por la electricidad estática de su experimento anterior, haciéndolo ver más loco de lo que es, trae una camisa blanca con la inscripción yo amo a Tesla, mientras le da a Natsuki un abrazo de oso al verla llegar al fin después de su aviso desesperado, la razón por un motivo escalofriante todos sus demás compañeros de clases le iban a dar la espalda por ese día a su sempai idolatrada.

Sacudo a nuestro compañero para que deje de matar a la exvirginal con su saludo demasiado efusivo, ya sé que la admira con devoción y es su fan número uno de toda la bola de psicodélicos que la idolatran, pero que no la amuele por la cara del cachorro creo que sintió dos o tres huesos rompérsele en ese saludo, pero bueno por ser tan bestia soportara esa clase de bienvenida de nuestro entrañable sirviente, ¿Qué? no soy mala con el gordito simpaticón es que él se autonombró así, después que Natsuki le diera unas accesorias para que lograra pasar de nivel se hizo su fiel lacayo, según Tomoya la serviría hasta el último suspiro, supongo no tener vida social lo afecto mucho, me encojo de hombros pensando en eso, ya que con una simple galleta de animalitos podía darle de agradecimiento, eso hago a menudo cuando le agradezco a la cachorra y nunca se queja de ello.

—¡Venga ya Tomoya!—le expreso en tono tranquilizador—¿qué te sucede mi gran amigote?—lo abrazo todo lo que mis brazos pueden abarcarlo ósea solo la mitad de su voluminoso físico, al instante se sonroja el condenado y se toca la mejilla abochornado. Diablos como me cae re bien este muchachote.

—¡Nao sempai hay una conspiración en contra de nuestra Kuga!—exclama con paranoia dejando de lado su sonrojo, mientras las otras dos mujeres se miran entre sí y después echarse a reír a carcajada suelta.

—Ya te dijimos que dejes de estar jugando a la escoba borracha cuando no estoy para vigilarte, soy la única apta para ese exótico juego, ya vez que como efecto secundario se te bota la canica—meneo la cabeza, sabía que tratar de enseñarlo ser menos tímido con mis tácticas iba a traumatizarlo de por vida, no obstante mientras estoy regañándolo, siento que Natsuki me hace calzón chino en modo de reclamo por descarriar al pobre Tomoya con mis excentricidades.

—No use la escoba borracha lo juro Nao sempai—hace ojos de borrego, mientras mira como maltratan a la pelirroja en su presencia ya acostumbrado a ese acto por esas dos—Mire esto—extiende el brazo apresurado para enseñarles un panfleto con la foto de Natsuki con un título sugerente—alguien malicioso mandó esto por toda la red para manchar la reputación de Natsuki, ¡Proclaman en los cuatro vientos que usted hará un terrible trabajo y será ridiculizada en toda la universidad!—suelta eufórico de enojo el tímido muchacho.

—A ver dime Tomoya—expresa en tono descomplicado Natsuki— ¿por qué el inútil de nuestro profesor no detiene este bullying absurdo?—Dice con mueca de aburrimiento que las cosas se hagan de manera tan absurda y viendo las criticas tan fuertes en su contra—¿y además porque me hacen presentar mi proyecto de manera rápida? Teníamos todavía un mes de prórroga—recordando la fecha de entrega muy bien—por ese motivo mi querida güera pospuso su triunfal entrada como presidenta.—habla más afectada por arruinarle la presentación a su esposa que de su propia reputación.

—Oh, esa es mi culpa Natsuki san, yo le di la idea al profesor para adelantar los proyectos o más bien se lo ordene, como también le prohibí intervenir en ese "bullying barato"—un hombre de porte siniestro, de una edad de cuarenta y tantos se posiciona enfrente de los alumnos, golpea con su carpeta su espalda de manera desafanada, pero su mirada es demasiado sagaz diferenciando con su actitud.

—¿Nagui?—Dice la joven de ojos esmeralda sorprendida por su presencia, la razón tenía casi tres años que no lo veía, después que le quito los frenos a su auto, posteriormente las llantas y por último el chasis a modo de reto, creyó que ya no le dirigiría la palabra hasta el día de su muerte.

Diablos nuestro extutor en persona creo que se me bajo un poco la sangre del susto, no pensé que lo vería después de que Natsuki lo humillara sin querer, bueno la cachorra es muy mete pata no es nada novedoso que se eche de enemigos a las peores personas del planeta, solo miren con quien se casó y sabrán a lo que me refiero es una atolondrada con una suerte de perro moribundo. No recordaba que es muy intimidante este psicópata y más si está enfrente de nosotras, es demasiado imponente no sé cómo pudimos sobrevivir a sus enseñanzas nuestro primer año de universidad, debo decir que su estatura da un poco de risa. Sin embargo su actitud, de desprecio a todo el alumnado no es nada raro. Nagui ay que decir que después de todo tiene complejo de Light Yagami en pocas palabras se cree Dios que juzga a todos de manera siniestra, recuerdo cuando iba a registrar nuestra calificación en su "death note" todos temblábamos de pánico en imaginar una nota reprobatoria por el insensible y meticuloso sensei y no es para menos, nadie podía pasar su materia sin tener un derrame cerebral en el proceso, por su culpa tenía cada mes un cuadro agudo de psicosis severa, claro menos la cachorra esa siempre fue muy avispada y la que con dos fregadazos me traía a la realidad. Nagui es maestro de la elite porque no hay duda ese sujeto era demasiado perspicaz, nunca comprendí que se ofreciera dar clases en esta universidad pública, un misterio completo hay que decir, supongo que le gustaba hacer sufrir a los mortales.

—¿No deberías estar en el extranjero querido sensei?—le pregunto con cautela porque hay que saber con quién ser irrespetuosa, pero con Nagui definitivamente no te debes meter es como meterte con la señora Kuga, claro con la diferencia la madre de la cachorra te descuartiza viva y Nagui te descuartiza psicológicamente.—Usted fue contratado para legitimar patentes en la industria automotriz—recuerdo en voz alta cual fue motivo de ya no tener su maquiavélica presencia.

—Solo quería comprobar un rumor bastante fuerte sobre Natsuki—dice con voz demasiado amenazante.

—¿Cómo puedes tener noticias de la bestia Kuga si vives en Alemania?—le pregunta bien sacada de onda, ¿cuánto puede llegar la psicosis de informarse tan lejos? Es más ¿por qué sigue interesado en ella, después de tantos años?

—Eso es fácil hay un grupo privado que cuchichean por las redes sociales—dice con tranquilidad donde muestra la gran lista de miembros que conformaban.

Casi me caigo para atrás por saber cómo se informaba "Light Yagami" de nuestras cosas, no creí que esa era su medio de información, pero de lejos noto que solo hablan del desempeño académico, somos todos unos nerds únicamente nos importa las notas y resultados de nuestros proyectos lo demás no tiene sentido alguno.

—Sin embargo ahora que te veo puedo decir que es cierto—la observa con decepción de arriba y abajo—¡te has convertido en un fantoche y el hazme reír de la carrera! No asistes a clases, no presentas tus exámenes como es debido, esos mediocres profesores no te disciplinan y te pasan toda esa bola de graves faltas ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces tú? De en vez de trabajar arduamente—mira su celular leyendo la sección de la pirámide de desempeño académico—Oh, sí perdiendo el tiempo para mirarte solo en el espejo y vestirte como una princesita de hadas—enumera todas las fallas que leyó en el expediente de la universidad—Sabes cuándo me fui de esta universidad moví mis hilos de influencia y postule esta universidad pública para una beca exclusiva de los Tokiha para dar un impulso en tu carrera ¡Debiste ganar! Pensé que eras el genio que había esperado toda mi vida—le dice con reproche.

¿Eh? Me quedo descolocada ¿a qué horas este psicodélico ayudó a la cachorra de esa manera? ¿Es más Mai conoce a Nagui? Pero lo más importante porque Natsuki no le reclama o pregunta y solo oye la ira del profesor.

—No quería creerlo—crujen los dientes de Nagui de impotencia— el día que no te presentaste al examen, pensé que algo malo había pasado contigo, pero puede ser que lo que dijo Kazuma sea cierto, no te presentas por miedo a perder contra él.

¿Miedo a Kazuma? Una sonrisa sonora estalla desde el fondo de mi alma, ya que noto la cara de la bestia demasiado desubicada, porque no entiende que Nagui la ve con decepción al verla vestida como top model, es que mi cachorra es algo desubicada no comprende que todos al verla creen que solo es una mujer hueca sin sesos, olvidando malamente que la bestia sigue siendo la misma genio de los motores vista lo que vista, diablos quien iba a decir que la están juzgando por engalanar con su presencia.

El sensei está demasiado ofuscado para entender las razones de la cachorra. Y por cierto Kazuma es un pobre baboso con suerte ese ni siquiera está en los estándares de la cachorra, ella no se presentó a ese examen porque su vieja la había mandado a la cárcel, pero sin lugar a dudas Kazuma no es rival para ella por eso le tira tanta tierra.

—Soy parte del jurado me han llamado para calificar sus proyectos.—explica su presencia brevemente, mientras a Nao se le va un poco el color al oír que sería uno de los que darían puntaje a su trabajo—Así que sabrás Natsuki que soy muy exigente y si te da miedo presentarte como lo hiciste la última vez, yo mismo te haré el favor que te expulsen de la universidad para que te vayas a vestir rosita pastel y le sonrías a todos como babosa, tienes bastantes faltas y con todo derecho, puedo exigir tu expulsión… ¡Ah! y otra cosa odió a los "impuntuales" te descalificaré si llegas un mini segundo tarde por retocar tu excelente maquillaje—advierte gélidamente mientras se da la media vuelta para retirarse.

Uy, casi le sale flamas al sensei al decir eso, pero aquí la pregunta es el ¿Por qué? porque está tan enojado Nagui, cuál es su motivación él goza de los beneficios privilegiados por su posición, no debería estar preocupándose por Natsuki ya ni su negocio es, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante aquí y debo averiguarlo enseguida, la razón me están arrastrando en medio de este desastre, ¡maldición yo no quiero reprobar! Y esa sonrisa de lado de Nagui, advirtiéndonos sobre la puntualidad me da mala espina.

—¡Corre Natsuki!—Jaloneo a la cachorra desesperada—¡no debemos llegar tarde lord "Yagami" es de palabra y es capaz de expulsarnos antes de la competencia!—suelto con temor que esa sea nuestra perdición la puntualidad, ya que el proyecto es impecable, pero como dije con la suerte de perro moribundo que tiene la idiota de la bestia en un segundo todo se puede complicar…

 **Mientras tanto en un Hotel lujoso de la ciudad…**

—¿Anton porque mi mon amour finge no conocerme?

Le pregunto a mi asistente con aflicción, mientras me ahogo en alcohol por sentir su desamor, antes creí que era un juego sexual de Saeko sama decir que no me conocía o escuchar que negaba nuestro encuentro y nuestro romance reaciamente, pero en este momento me doy cuenta de que me ha hecho aún lado completamente de su vida, ya que no me ha tomado en cuenta ni me dio segundo lo vi en su mirada esmeralda es como si no existiera sentimiento alguno, porque en primera instancia ¿cómo pudo darle una hija a Jin? Ese fue un golpe muy bajo demasiada frustración sentí al saberlo y yo que imaginaba una familia a su lado, lo único rescatable de ese acontecimiento es que su fille Natsuki es alguien como mí adorada Kuga y en segundo puesto terrorífico está casada, se supone que esa debía ser mi posición.

—¿Mom amour no valió nada mi entrega ante ti? ¡Fue mi primera vez!

Observo el cuadro que mande hacer con el mejor pintor de Francia, para poder recordar cada facción de su aguerrido rostro y un sentimiento de impotencia me rodea, nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarla soñé que me daría una explicación lógica por su desaparición en mi vida, de su distanciamiento. Claro después de cinco años de buscarla incansablemente decidí darme una oportunidad con otras mujeres, sin embargo cuando quedas prendada por alguien como Saeko sama es imposible sacarte de la piel y el alma ese amor.

—Madama Lucie, deberíamos regresarnos a Francia—emite con cautela el asistente, mientras le quita con sutileza la copa.—Le haré una cita con una Mademoiselle belle, pero ya deje esa obsesión de su primer amor aun lado.

—¡Aucun, no!—Digo airada—merezco una explicación, una sola palabra que me diga en que le falle, pensé que en verdad me amaba, entonces si no era así porque me juro amor mientras me entregaba sin reparo alguno, si solo era una diversión para ella, no debió ilusionarme de esa manera—lo expreso fuera de mis cabales, mientras salgo airada de mi habitación del hotel, ebria y herida sentimentalmente para ya dejar mi lado irracional y reclamarle su engaño después de tantos años…

 **Entretanto en la universidad.**

Corremos aprisa la araña y yo a todo lo que da nuestras piernas, hasta puedo sentir un poco de agitación en mi pulso cardiaco, ese máximo esfuerzo es para llegar a tiempo justo al salón de ingeniería y pulir los detalles del proyecto antes de presentarlo, lo malo es que al llegar a nuestro recinto sagrado unas mujeres están sentadas en nuestros escritorios y parece que son nuestra competencia, ya que tienen un gafete amarillo fosforescente notificándome su estatus de "rival" y eso nos gasta segundos indispensables por su intervención en este momento, mientras se presentan de manera audaz estas viejas parecen hasta el equipo rocket con su rutina simultánea y bufona.

—No conozco a esa tal Anya, Rosalie ni mucho menos Yaniz.

Le susurro de lado a la araña que ni idea que teníamos a alguien con esos nombres en el salón de clases y parece que la lideresa de este zafarrancho es la última, tiene cara angelical de esas que crees que no rompen un plato, pero según Takahashi en verdad rompen toda la bajilla.

—Porque no me sorprende—suspira la pelirroja por el despiste de la bestia.—Mira cachorra ellas no están en nuestro salón es más, ellas cursan en otra universidad en específico en la más prestigiosa y competitiva del país.—explica en brevedad lo que ocurre al notar la insignia de la facultad que asisten.

—Órale.

Le digo quitada de la pena, bueno siempre me habían querido agredir de otras universidades, pero que ahora se han de la elite, pues qué diablos más competencia no me hará daño.

—Tu siempre has ganado en todo—dice Nao mostrando sus logros en la facultad—eres el genio de nuestras generación y derrotarte es como sacarse la lotería eres el objetivo a seguir del ramo de ingeniería o te aman o te odian… bueno aunque Kazuma te gano la beca eso fue un asco y tu reputación ahorita es igual de porquería porque todos piensan que te convertiste en una princesita idiota, sin embargo tu revolucionaria inventiva es lo que siempre te ha hecho la ganadora indiscutible del título de la emperatriz de los motores y te quieren quitar ese prestigio a como dé lugar.—Se rasca la oreja con flojera, mientras Natsuki está atenta a que termine con la información.

Paro oreja al oír sobre cómo me reclaman sobre ese examen, para mí todo lo que me ocurre es una experiencia más de la vida, vengo a competir con el pensamiento lo que importa es aprender y dar mi máximo esfuerzo, me fascina lo que tiene adentro un auto como su motor fuerte y su funcionamiento no tanto como se mira el exterior, nótese como tenía a mi pobre Duran que la güera lo confundió con chatarra inservible, sin embargo después de meses de estar con la güera exigente ese detalle lo pulí al máximo y mi trabajo lo tengo completado puedo decir que ahora soy una ingeniera más multifacética, ya que si es importante llenarle el ojo a nuestro jurado o los posibles clientes de nuestros automóviles, eso hay que agradecerle a Kiyohime muchos dicen y creen que perdí mi tiempo por involucrarme en la moda, pero a mi manera de pensar es diferente, sus lecciones de diseño y la moda actual expandieron mi mundo más allá de lo que puedo imaginar, respeto de gran manera la gestión de mi abuela, madre y mi ahora esposa, aunque me costaron muchos taconazos y trancazos de su parte sobre no dejar ningún detalle sin dar mi esfuerzo que todo ocupa mi dedicación. Sé que sorprenderé a todos por mi proyecto de auto, hasta les hice un boceto escala hace tiempo atrás y les demostraré lo que he aprendido fuera del aula de estudio.

—¿Y porque están aquí quitándome el tiempo en vez de estar en el anfiteatro de la competencia?

Le cuestiono a la buey de Nao porque se comportan tan mala leche, sí ni vela en el entierro tiene con nosotras es más tengo entendido que me odian, ya saben aborrecimiento por ver quién es mejor y esas tonteras que me van y me vienen y no es porque sea muy atenta a las competidoras, es que me ven con cara de quererme matar, supongo que no les agrada que les haya ganado en las demás categorías siendo de una institución pública les debe doler el orgullo, ya muchos niños ricachones me lo habían echado en cara años atrás. Mientras recuerdo las faenas que siempre tuve que pasar por ser alguien de bajos recursos compitiendo con gente creída, noto a la araña me voltea los ojos y chifla a lo bruto y eso me pone algo confusa.

—¿Araña?—le pregunto confundida.

—Te pido perdón de antemano es por nuestro beneficio, tenemos que ganar tiempo para ordenar el trabajo, no me juzgues.—se justifica de inmediato poniendo sus manos enfrente de Natsuki para defender su integridad.

—¿De qué hablas?—cuestiona mucho más confundida.

"Pero al instante de preguntar Natsuki a Nao sobre sus intenciones, la araña la empuja sobre las mujeres"

—¡Es toda suya!—gritonea la pelirroja, mientras emprende camino al anfiteatro y poder organizar el material de su exposición al recordar con pánico la advertencia de Nagui.

—¡Qué demonios!—le digo consternada a la babosa de la araña, por dejarme aquí para distraer el enemigo, mondriga me dejo de carnada y todavía me dice que tengo treinta minutos para zafarme de estas latosas.

"Una morena hermosa de ojos miel saluda con rencor a la joven de cabello cobalto para hacer que ponga su atención en ella"

—Soy Anya y vengo a derrotarte totalmente, no te dejaré pasar no puedo permitir que llegues al concurso, necesito ganar mi familia ocupa que tenga prestigio por nuestra compañía exportadora de autos y ahora que todos saben que eres fácil de vencer es mi oportunidad—suelta en un hilo la morena, al observar con cuidado el cuerpo atlético de Natsuki, siempre envidiándola de lejos por su gran inteligencia en la área de ingeniería, no obstante aunque la odie a muerte un deseo desbordado emergía de su ser por sentir un aura demasiado atrayente sobre ella, Natsuki estaba que deslumbraba como nunca antes ella lo haya observado, llevaba puesto un traje de lana y seda con cinco botones, una camisa de algodón con puños franceses de marca La fontaine, unos zapatos de cuero de Christian Louboutin, haciéndose preguntar ¿de dónde obtuvo el dinero para vestir tan bien?

—Mi nombre es Yaniz y también es mi deseo que no participes, mi hermano tiene que ganar este proyecto para convertirse en el dueño de la compañía y tú eres la única que puede arruinar su maravilloso futuro—se apresura a presentarse otra joven de aspecto asiático y silueta esbelta, pero Yaniz al acercarse de lleno, también queda muda y comienza a respirar demasiado pesado al verificar que Natsuki estaba ardiente con su pose segura, haciéndola sonrojar y olvidándose del pelmazo del hermano que la obligo a ir a entorpecer a Kuga, siendo ella una chef profesional y nada tenía que ver ahí.

—Supongo que tú eres Rosalie—le expresa con rapidez a la tercera que se me quedo crisis mental a mitad del saludo—me podrían dejar pasar aun debo montar el modelo escala de mi auto, para verificar si aplique bien los parámetros.

Les trueno los dedos a estas zombies que salen de su sueño de arcoíris, me pregunto si no desayunaron por eso andan en otro planeta o de plano se les deshidrato el cerebro por eso reaccionan lento.

—¿Eh?—dicen las tres muchachas desorientadas por la pregunta de Nasuki.—Tenemos que arruinar tu presentación, Nagui sama ofreció puntos extra al que lograra bloquearte.—aluden las jóvenes con premura.

—¿Ah?—contengo mi ímpetu bestial de no darles una patada voladora, demonios no recordaba como Nagui podía ser tan cruel cuando se le metían ideas raras en su cabezota, pero aquí se está jugando más que un concurso está en línea de fuego mi calificación maldita sea ese sensei es bien maldito, no quiero reprobar más que suficiente tuve por no irme al extranjero hace meses.

—Oh disculpe Natsuki—tose levemente Yaniz para recomponer su postura—Nosotras hicimos un grupo costeado por la compañía de mi hermano— soltaba con un toque de lujuria en su voz, al sentirse hipnotizada por la mirada esmeralda asesina de Natsuki.

—Somos un grupo que juro detenerte aquí a toda costa para que te descalifiquen, por no asistir a la exposición del proyecto—explica sonrojada Anya mientras le mostraba su plan "malévolo" y se acercaba de más a Natsuki para poder tocar su mano "accidentalmente"

—Hasta Nagui sama contactó a todos tus rivales con tal de retenerte a las afueras del anfiteatro—Rosalie expresa mientras disimuladamente le veía el trasero a Natsuki con emoción y le señala a varios jóvenes con mala cara.

Quedo sorprendida por la organización espectacular de Nagui aunque fuera en mi contra estaba fabuloso, sin embargo bajo de mi nube idiota, me giro para poder buscar a Takahashi ese demonio debe estar cerca casi nunca se me despega es mi sobra misma, él puede encargarse de esos metiches, pero al momento de hacerlo oigo varios ruidos raros, me giro un poco y por santa cachucha podría jurar por dulcineo que una de esas babosas estaba simulando dándome una nalgada en el aire, me incorporo con rapidez y agarro del brazo a la tal Yaniz irritada.

—¡Qué demonios te sucede!—le recrimino.

—¿Puedo ser tu novia?—dice sonrojada por decir algo que no deseaba—¡no tengo la culpa de que me vuelvas loca!—escupe de inmediato al primer culpable que se le venga encima aunque esa sea la misma Natsuki.

—¿Novia?—le digo despistada por ese término, ¿qué acaso no ve que traigo un anillo de casada?

—Nosotros solo queremos ser tus amantes.—le dicen las otras dos jóvenes.

—No me importa lo que mugre signifique tener "amantes", pero me agache un poco y estabas entrada queriendo darme una buena nalgada.—le expreso irritada que quieran faltarme el respeto en mis narices.

—Bueno—Ríe nerviosa Yaniz—tú tienes la culpa que me comporte indecente, caminas como una casanova, te vistes fabuloso y hablas como una seductora natural.—le da el punto de la diferencia de la Natsuki despistada a la hora Natsuki igual de despistada, pero agregándole sensualidad potenciada.

—¡Si lo hago!—chillo indignada, pero esto lo realizo porque Kiyohime le encanta que sea así y ya me acostumbre, sin embargo no es para deleite de otras viejas.

—Pues no hay remedio, si no puedes actuar como antes, entonces tienes tres grandes problemas calenturientas dispuestas a ser poseídas en este salón de clases por su "Natsuki"—le dice con lujuria.

—Recuérdenme romperle la boca a Nagui después de la exposición.—le digo enojada ya que el profesor me mete en problemas gordos siempre que entra en mi vida.—Diablos no tengo tiempo que perder.—digo realmente desesperada, aunque el sensei sea un verdadero bastardo al ponerme estos obstáculos, él es un genio en la materia y debo cumplir con la petición impuesta de puntualidad.

—Entonces deja de hacer esa expresión de lobo lujurioso y puede que logre ayudarte—expresa Yaniz, mientras se acerca y le susurra al oído de manera perturbadora—Tus ojos me están cautivando hacer una porquería en medio del salón.—se expresa incrédula que empiece a sentir cosquilleo por Natsuki cuando la mira intensamente.

—¡Takahashi!—grito en auxilio, porque estas tres babosas se me abalanzan como perros en caza, mientras los changos rivales sellan el salón con mesas y escobas dejándome a merced de estas locas.

—Calma, calma, puedo dejarte salir del salón, pero si aceptas ser mi novia y claro, para terminar el pacto debes besarme.—emite Yaniz con cara de lujuriosa en potencia.

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras de la universidad…**

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Shizuru sama?—Pregunta Takeda confundido, acomoda fatigosamente su corbata azul celeste, que había escogido exclusivamente para la presentación de la nueva presidenta, sin embargo estaba ahí en medio de un plantel universitario donde pululaban jóvenes nerds a su parecer, todos con anteojos de distintas formas y moños pasado de temporada con camisa a cuadros de colores que no hacían juego.

—Esto es algo extraño—secunda nerviosamente Akane también vestida correctamente para la ocasión de una envergadura trascendental de la empresa Searrs, pero su duda era más leve que los demás ya que ella tenía en sus brazos a Natsumi y su atención iba totalmente a la bebé de ojos esmeralda que le derretía el corazón cada segundo, cuestionándose como la temible Kiyohime pudo tener semejante ternura.

—No creo que aquí vaya a ser nombrada presidenta—emite Harada en segundos desechando la opción desde que llegaron ahí y disimuladamente mirando de reojo a Shizuru para ver si tenía su aura maléfica instalada, para tener precaución para no hacerla airar.

—Ya basta de preguntas—Les ordena Yukino a los asistentes de Shizuru, mientras menea con cuidado a Shizuka que se le quedaba dormida en brazos de nuevo.—Estamos aquí para presenciar la presentación de la nieta de Lina sama, así que no quiero oír queja alguna, ¡entendido!—sentencia la mujer con lentes.

—Si hombre no sean tan quejosos—expresa Haruka mientras curioseaba a los alrededores—¿Bubu-zuque por donde debemos ir?—ya que no tenía idea porque lugar tenía que dirigirse la mujer rubia.

—Ara, es por ahí Haruka.—dice con tono firme la mujer de ojos carmesí, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de nada, desde que llego supo que estaba completamente perdida, sin embargo siempre tendía hablar con seguridad y nunca entraba en pánico no por nada era una líder suprema y los lideres no deben mostrar duda en sus órdenes.

—No es que me queje por venir a apoyar a la heredera Searrs—transmite nervioso Takeda por no querer meter la pata—¡Pero, esos raros nos ven como si fuéramos de otro planeta y a usted más Fujino sama!—exclama chillantemente.

"La mujer de ojos carmesí se gira de manera delicada, pero con firmeza como tiene en costumbre y nota lo que el abogado había comentado, los estudiantes quedaban aturdidos por ver a Shizuru una verdadera belleza seductora, su cabello fino color peli ocre lucia como de una modelo internacional, piel suave y nívea, ojos perfectamente delineados dándoles la profundidad que podían devorarlos sin darse cuenta, boca de labios finos que resaltaba el rojo fuego, con un cuerpo sensual que rodeaba un vestido demasiado costoso para sus aprecios, era imposible no quedar hipnotizados que a más de uno chocaba con otro por estar más al pendiente de la mujer seductora que de su propio camino"

—Parece que nunca hubieran visto a Shizuru sama—dice Takeda irritado por las miradas fijas en su directora ahora presidenta de la compañía, aunque también se daba cuenta de que robaba miradas el también y todos sus acompañantes, sin embargo no entendía su cara de consternación para su opinión todo el planeta debía conocerla por la celebridad que es, es más sentía grosero de su parte no venir y pedir aunque sea un autógrafo por su larga trayectoria.

—Señor Takeda ellos son ingenieros no conocen el mundo que es la moda, es más puedo asegurarles que no aprecian su trabajo lo más mínimo—saluda casual Takahashi vestido con un traje de gala, entrando a la conversación de manera despreocupada asustando a los presentes menos a Fujino, que ya se estaba acostumbrando al infiltrado que siempre se entrometía en todo hasta en su alcoba nupcial.

—¡Qué!—exclaman incrédulos los tres asistentes indignados.

—¡Somos famosos a nivel mundial!—alega Harada airada.—eh ido a concursos internacionales, todos hemos salido en un artículo al menos en una revista y para que no me reconozcan eso es humillante—tira con ofensa su última frase.

—Además, Shizuru sama salió en la televisión mucho por su embarazo—Dice Akane al recordar el escándalo que se formó en los medios de comunicación y en la sociedad de la moda.

—Como dije ellos son estudiantes de ingeniera igual que Natsuki, ellos los chismes de moda y farándula les va y les viene—dice Takahashi mientras sorbe un café con mucha cafeína, había tenido una velada intensa con Reito.

—Bueno, basta.

Les corto ya de lleno su consternación y agradezco a la esposa de Haruka que contenga a la bola de avalancha de mis asistentes, que están furiosos, mientras veo de reojo a Takahashi, ya que él siempre está a la sombra de mi bestia, no entendiendo que hace aquí a mi lado.

—La señora Lina me mando a proteger a las gemelas sabe el gran peligro de estar expuestas al público, mientras mi señora lidiara con los socios de la empresa—musita el guardaespaldas como dándole la respuesta a Shizuru.

Ya entiendo parece que a la abuela de Natsuki no está molesta por mi decisión, pero bueno aunque lo hubiera estado tampoco me habría importado mucho para que lo niego, así que emprendo camino para localizar el salón de eventos donde se llevara a cabo la presentación de mi bestia, mientras mis subordinados me siguen fielmente a donde vaya.

Era cierto al principio una parte del alumnado no dejaba de verme, sin embargo un anuncio por el altoparlante, hace que una estampida humana salga aprisa para la dirección indicada, el guardaespaldas con mirada fría cerúlea, observa que un alumno por no darse cuenta de su dirección iba a chocar contra nosotros, Takahashi de manera perfecta lo intercepta con una mano dejándome algo impactada por la fuerza desproporcionada que poseía, era como un oso atacando a un pobre insecto y todo eso lo hizo sin derramar un poco el líquido de su vaso.

—Debe ser más cuidadoso, no ve que tenemos damas e importantes niñas en este grupo—la voz de Takahashi es tenuemente amenazante, que el alumno se le va el espíritu al ver esa expresión tan aterradora.—¿Cuál es tu nombre? quiero saber quién es el grosero que tengo enfrente.—aprieta un puño con sadismo aplastando el vaso de café, derramando el contenido caliente en su mano.

—¡Soy Kazuya Kurauchi de tercer semestre de ingeniería automotriz! ¡Lo siento!—el joven hace mil reverencias del susto pidiendo disculpas por su falta de cuidado—¡Tuve que correr para tener un asiento y poder ver a Natsuki Kuga!—lo expresa efusivo— ¡todos estamos aquí para observar su trabajo!—expresa con miedo—vine de otra ciudad gaste todos mis ahorros, solo para contemplarla.—dice con sudor en la frente, mientras arrugaba su pobre pase de acceso que apenas se le notaban el número, por haberlo visto y revisto en todos esos período de espera.

—¿Ara, conoces a Natsuki?—le pregunto al escuálido muchacho, preguntándome si no posera anemia el pobre o el peor caso no se alimentó como es debido solo por ahorrar y venir a esta exposición, creo que estoy imaginando demasiado cosas descabelladas, ¿quién haría semejante cosa, solo por una exposición universitaria? Y menos con un concurso ni siquiera es internacional que yo sepa.

El muchacho me ve como si le dijera una grosería, de que si conocía a Natsuki, al preguntarle eso, otro remolino humano empuja al escuálido muchacho tirándolo al suelo, me enojo esa actitud de esa bola de críos que no tenían orden y tomo a mi pequeña Natsumi de los brazos de mi subordinada ordenándole a Akane que ayude al pobre joven que apenas podía con su alma.

—¿Estas bien?—le dice Akane con voz cauta y extendiondele la mano.

Pero creo que no está nada bien, ya que su semblante se nota que está a punto de llorar a todo pulmón.

—¡No podre ver a Natsuki sempai!—ve su boleto de acceso hecho trisas, ya que había sido aplastado por la otra estampida humana.

—Ara, cálmalo Akane—le ordeno que haga algo, pero recuerdo que ella no puede con esa clase de presión al notar que se le une al llanto sonoro.

Así que de ese modo me vi en la obligación de traer un polizón en mis filas, para poder acallar ese nivel infernal de llanto simultaneo, solo puedo tenerle paciencia a mis bocetos no a otros, además me puede servir como guía en este sitio desconocido.

—Gracias por darme otro pase de acceso—decía con entusiasmo Kazuya Kurauchi.—no podría a verme perdonado perderme este suceso.

—¿Ara, tan importante es?—levanto una ceja, jamás se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a Natsuki sobre lo que hace o al menos la importancia de sus estudios, solo sé que le gustan las motos y eso me hace sentir una total ignorante por primera vez.

—¡Es muy importante este día la emperatriz de los motores debe demostrar que no es una basura!—grita con euforia y muestra el panfleto donde propagaban dicho dato.

—Ara, ara ¿qué?—me paro en seco y miro intensamente a ese escuálido escuincle y me explique de que diantre me está hablando...


End file.
